Warriors
by Coles Guardian
Summary: The R rating is for Chapter 5. Cole returned from the Wasteland a year ago and found a friend and a destiny... a destiny they would share. A year has passed and just as Cole moves to fullfill his destiny the Charmed Ones reappear in his life.
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place one year after the end of Season 4 and Season 5 never happened. All Charmed characters are in here but this is a Cole and Darryl centered fic so be warned if you don't like Cole then go no further. Is this an AU. probably. A new twist and many secrets of Cole's past are revealed within. The writer's didn't give him a past so I am. Hope you enjoy and please review and let me know if I should continue. Thank you and the usual disclaimer : I don't own Charmed or any characters from the show or the known backstory. Any and all original characters and ideas are solely the property of the author and may not be borrowed or used for any reason. I make no money for this and I promise to return everyone none the worse for wear. Enjoy.  
  
Darryl couldn't believe how much his life had changed over the past year and as he walked around the crime scene that he and his partner had been called to he somehow felt that his life was about to change again. When he caught sight of the witnesses he was supposed to interview he knew his life and his partner's life were about to change in a major way. The Charmed Ones stood to one side of a patrol car, waiting. Could this day get any worse? He thought to himself. I hope Simmons has enough already to keep him busy until they leave. Please. Who would have thought that after everything I've seen since the Charmed Ones came into my life I would be the one with the biggest secret. He chuckled to himself at this thought but sobered quickly as his mind replayed the events of 11 months ago. the very events that changed his life and his destiny. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Source had been vanquished a little over a year ago and with him the man called Cole Turner. A few months later Cole Turner returned from the Wasteland with new powers and no evil, as Darryl was to find out rather quickly. Darryl ran across Cole quite by accident, during an investigation no less. At first he didn't know exactly what to make of Cole but as Cole began explaining, Darryl found himself listening. He listened as Cole told him how he had come back with hopes of getting back with Phoebe, but after watching the girls from a distance he realized that showing himself would only hurt them and maybe the Power of Three as well and he couldn't risk that. Needing to do something with his life he decided to go back to the only thing his was really good at, being a lawyer. With the help of his powers he got his old job back as an ADA, this being the only time he used his powers for personal gain, and threw himself into his work.  
  
As Darryl had listened he had also watched the man's eyes, his body language. Being a cop he had learned to read people and to trust his instincts and what he saw surprised him. He didn't see the Source of All Evil, he didn't even see the self-assured demon Cole had once been. All he saw a man, a somewhat lost man who looked like he was about to be told to go away and never come back. Darryl found himself making a snap decision, one he somehow knew he wasn't going to regret. He made a deal, as long as Cole did nothing demonic he promised not to tell the girls about him. The look of relief in Cole's eyes did not go unnoticed and Darryl got the feeling he had just made Cole's day by simply listening to him instead of summarily dismissing him.  
  
The case took almost three weeks to solve and Darryl had logged quite a few hours with Cole. During this time he head started to see different facets of a man that he had known for two years but apparently had never really seen. This was a man who took his job seriously and definitely knew what he was doing. There was also the added bonus that having Cole around was like having their very own profiler on the case given the unique insights he had given them. It was with the help of these insights that they finally solved the case and caught a serial killer, one that Cole, as First Chair prosecutor, then proceeded to put behind bars for life without parole.  
  
By the time the case was over, Darryl realized that he had started thinking of Cole as a friend. So when the case was over he continued to hang out with Cole, much to the other man's surprise. They continued to meet after work for a few beers and to hang out at each other's place on their days off or sometimes even to catching a game together now that they had the time. The first time they did this though Darryl realized that there were certain aspects of mortal life that Cole knew little about and he found himself enjoying the childlike enthusiasm that usually flowed from his friend when he explained the different games and rules. When he explained football however, it was pain that flowed form his friend and even though he had hidden it quickly Darryl picked up on it. When he asked Cole what was wrong he was startled by his friends answer.  
  
Cole explained that the game sounded like one of his training sessions when he was around 7, only it was an energy ball that was tossed around between fifteen trainees and if you failed to catch the ball when it was thrown at you there was a penalty. Darryl didn't think it sounded too bad until Cole explained the rest. The penalty was one energy ball thrown from each trainee that you weren't allowed to defend against. Darryl commented that it sounded painful and Cole told him he had no idea. He was smaller than the rest and a half-breed so the other trainees made sure that he missed, a lot. He never made it past three misses, after that he would just wake up back in his cell and await his punishment for not finishing the days training session. Darryl, seeing his friend's pain, quickly changed the subject and never brought up football again.  
  
Things continued like this for another few weeks until a bullet hit the wrong target and changed their lives forever.  
  
Darryl was snapped back to the present by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, no wool gathering partner, unless you want to spend all night here." Cole Turner said, giving his friend a curious look. He could tell something was bothering Darryl and he didn't need the link the two men shared to tell him that. He also knew that Darryl would tell him when the time was right, of that he had no doubt.  
  
"Hey, partner. Sorry and no I have no intention of spending the night here so why don't you hook up with Simmons again and collect everything from the first on the scene and I'll take care of the witness interview, this way we're out of here in half the time." Darryl hoped Cole went along with it because he really didn't want the Charmed Ones anywhere near his partner. Fortunately luck was with him for once.  
  
"Perfect, because I for one am getting hungry. See you in a few." Cole turned on his heel and weaved his way back to Simmons. He could have talked to the first officers on the scene without an escort but he knew Darryl would feel better if he was with Simmons. The fact that he had already planned on sticking with Simmons was a given and Darryl knew it but sometimes his partner slipped into mother-hen mode without realizing it, the thought made him smile.  
  
Darryl waited till Cole was with their watch-dog Simmons before turning to face one of his worst nightmares, namely the Charmed Ones in such close proximity to his friend. Taking a deep breath, he slowly exhaled as he walked towards them.  
  
"Hey, Darryl." Phoebe's voice called out as Darryl got close enough for them to identify him.  
  
"Hey girls, Leo." He replied as he pulled out his notebook and prepared to take their statements. "All right, let's get some statements."  
  
"Is something wrong Darryl? You seem nervous and you don't usually get nervous unless something witchy is going on." Piper said, noticing his hurried behavior.  
  
"Yeah, Darryl," Paige added, "So what do you know?"  
  
If you only knew he thought to himself. Before he could say anything though another officer called out to him.  
  
"Hey Morris, your ADA is looking for you."  
  
It was one short sentence but one that held a lot of pain for him. The whole department had taken to calling Cole 'his ADA' because the same bullet that changed their lives 11 months ago also made them permanent partners and Cole a member of the Blue Fraternity. All the guys on the force knew and respected Cole as well as looked out for him now. Not that Cole was totally defenseless all the time, but thanks to the bullet there were times when he was. It was at those times that he was grateful to his fellow officers for keeping an eye on him and his Captain and the DA for allowing Cole to be his partner. The fact that he was the only ADA who also had a badge once again made him unique, but this time Cole hadn't minded.  
  
"So Darryl, what have we got?" Cole hadn't looked up from his notepad as he walked up behind the witnesses. When he heard 3 familiar squeals though he did and he immediately wished he hadn't. He froze on the spot with his mouth hanging slightly open and his eyes wide. Even when Piper raised her hands he couldn't move, his fear had him rooted to the spot and it never even occurred to him to simply flash away. A second later the option was taken away as he frozen by Piper's power.  
  
Darryl saw Piper raise her hands, he also saw the fear in his partners eyes. Knowing that Cole couldn't and wouldn't use his powers against the girls or Leo he tried to stop Piper from using hers. He didn't make it and he saw and felt Cole freeze, at the same moment his heart froze in his chest.  
  
"By the Gods what have you done," Darryl cried out as he quickly moved around the girls to stand next to Cole. He had spent so much time with Cole that he had picked up some of Cole's sayings, and vice versa.  
  
"Saved your sorry butt, that's what Darryl." Paige practically shouted. "What the hell is he doing here, or alive for that matter?" she demanded.  
  
Darryl wasn't paying her any attention though. He was supposed to be watching out for his friend not letting him get frozen by a Charmed One. "Piper, unfreeze him right now." He commanded.  
  
"What are you talking about Darryl, he's." she never got to finish.  
  
"No threat to any of us so unfreeze him right now and hope you haven't done any damage." Darryl didn't know what freezing Cole would do to the bullet in his head and the longer he remained frozen the more frightened he became. "Now Piper." He shouted when she didn't move fast enough. This time he got through to her as she raised her hands and waved them at Cole, unfreezing him.  
  
"What" was all Cole said before crying out in pain as he grabbed his head and fell to his knees. He went down so fast Darryl didn't have a chance to catch him this time. Darryl already had his hand in his pocket and even as Cole's knees were hitting the pavement Darryl was using his other hand to pull Cole's collar away from the back of his neck. In one smooth move Darryl placed the specially loaded air hypo against his partner's neck and pulled the trigger. Quickly putting the spent hypo back in his pocket he kneeled down, wrapping his arms around Cole who was still rocking back and forth, his hands still grabbing his head in pain.  
  
Barely noticing the officer who came running up to them in response to Cole's cry of pain, Darryl had all of his attention focused on his partner. As the medication finally kicked in and put Cole out, Darryl guided his friend's now limp body to rest against his legs. When he finally looked up, after making sure Cole wouldn't fall over, he found Simmons looking both contrite and angry; contrite because he had let Cole wander off on his own when he knew the Charmed Ones were in the area and angry at the Charmed Ones for acting so recklessly and vindictively.  
  
"Inspector, is everything all right?" Simmons knew everything wasn't all right but he didn't want to say too much in front of the Charmed Ones and their Whitelighter. Instead of saying anything else he simply waited for Darryl to tell him what he wanted him to do.  
  
"Simmons, take these witnesses and get their statements and then escort them home." Darryl knew Simmons wouldn't let the girls out of his sight now until he had them back at the Manor and for that he was grateful. Carefully he put Cole's arm over his shoulders and slowly stood up bringing Cole with him. He had intended to simply take him home but then he saw the blood coming from Cole's right ear. "Simmons, first grab my cell and hit the speed dial." Simmons did as he was told and held the phone up for him.  
  
"Doc, it's Darryl. Cole's in a bad way, he had an episode and now he's bleeding from the right ear again." Darryl listened for a second and then checked Cole's chest. It wasn't moving. "No Doc he's not." He listened for another few seconds. "Yes he does. We'll meet you there."  
  
"Simmons, put my cell away and get me his tags." Darryl said as he returned his attention to their watch-dog. Simmons quickly replaced his cell and grabbed the tags that were around Cole's neck. "Just rip them and hurry." Darryl told him when he saw Simmons struggling with the tags. He saw Simmons' eyes grow wide as he broke the chain holding the tags around Cole's neck, he knew that Simmons now realized why every second counted, Cole wasn't breathing anymore. "Don't worry Simmons, I'm not about to let anything happen to my partner." Darryl reassured Simmons as he placed the tags in Darryl's hand. "Now go." Darryl barely waited for Simmons to step between him and the girls when he snapped the tags between his fingers and he and Cole disappeared.  
  
A second later they reappeared in the lower levels of San Francisco Memorial Hospital. Dr. B was standing next to an exam table as she called for her people. Darryl quickly brought Cole to the table and with the help of a nurse and Dr. B, he got Cole's jacket and shirt off.  
  
"Darryl." Was all Dr. B said or had to say.  
  
"Yeah I know I'll only be in the way so I'm going, I'm going." Darryl knew she was right but it was hard for him to leave his partner, especially now. Taking one last look at his partner's unmoving form, he carefully slipped Cole's badge into his pocket as he walked out to the waiting room to wait, not something he was good at even under the best of circumstances. He couldn't sit so he did what he always did, he paced and he remembered. His mind went back to that night, the night that almost cost him his best friend. 


	2. Chapter2

Okay here is chapter 2 and just to let everyone know I will be updating each weekend from now on as during the week it is just a little difficult. So anyone who is waiting for the next part it should be up next weekend. Thank you to those that reviewed and I hope you enjoy this next part.  
  
Note: This is a flashback to about 11 months ago and it answers the question of where the 'bullet' came from for those that asked me.  
  
The call had come while Darryl and Cole had been watching a movie at Cole's place. Darryl's presence was required at a crime scene and as had become habit for the two men Cole tagged along. Since Cole saved the lives of three SFPD officers, risking his own in the process during the apprehension of the serial killer a few weeks earlier, Cole's tagging along was never seen as a problem, much to Cole's surprise at first.  
  
When they arrived at the scene it was chaos. Darryl quickly found the officer in charge and was told that they had had a suspect in custody but he escaped, stealing an officer's sidearm, a .45 Automatic, in the process.  
  
"What do you mean he escaped? There have to be 2 dozen officers here." Darryl had practically shouted at the officer in front of him. Cole's hand on his shoulder stopped him from saying more.  
  
"Take it easy Darryl, we'll get him back." Even while he was trying to calm his friend down he had already started to scan the area himself, his heightened sight giving him an advantage. Slowly moving around the area he spotted the prisoner, before he could call out though he saw the man raise and aim the stolen weapon. Cole's eyes automatically followed the trajectory and he simply moved without thinking.  
  
Cole raced towards Darryl and managed to push him to the ground just as he heard the shot ring out. Pain suddenly exploded in his head as he briefly registered the startled look on his friends face before his eyes closed and he fell into the rushing darkness. Cole never heard Darryl call his name as he caught his suddenly limp body before it could hit the pavement. Cole never saw the look of fear on Darryl's face when his hand came away from the back of Cole's head covered in blood. All Cole knew by then was darkness.  
  
Darryl looked up from the note pad he was reading just in time to see Cole come running at him. As he opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong Cole shoved him to the ground. A shot rang out in the night air and pandemonium ensued as every officer on the scene went into action, every officer except Darryl that was. When he heard the shot he looked up in time to see Cole's head jerk forward, the concerned look that had been on his face a moment ago briefly turning to one of extreme pain. Darryl had just enough time to shift his position, having seen Cole's eyes slide closed, to catch his friend's limp body before it could hit the hard ground.  
  
As he settled them carefully on the ground he called Cole's name a few times and getting no answer was actually beginning to scare Darryl. He had stopped thinking of Cole as anything even remotely evil by the second week they had worked together, Cole only using his powers for self-defense against demonic attacks that sometimes came up. He didn't even use them for little things like house chores. Cole had told him he had only wanted to live his life and do some good as an ADA, Cole had even started to open up to him a little about his past when he realized Darryl wasn't going to simply sit in judgment of what he had to say. Darryl's mind snapped back into place as his hand came away from the back of Cole's head covered in blood.  
  
Darryl's heart froze as he realized what had happened. Cole, his friend, had been shot in the back of the head. As his brain was still wrapping itself around the concept and before he had the chance to call out for help he saw a movement just to his left. Unconsciously he held Cole closer, not wanting any more harm to come to him as he turned to see what was happening. He saw five officers taking the perp down to the ground and securing the weapon from him. Darryl automatically took note of the man's position, his mind simply supplying the pertinent information he needed. The reason Cole had pushed him suddenly became clear. Looking down at his bloodied and unconscious friend his soul froze, the bullet had been aimed at him but Cole shoved him out of the way and the bullet found Cole instead.  
  
"I need paramedics and an ambulance over here right now!" Darryl's voice had brought just about every officer on the scene directly to him.  
  
Within a matter of seconds the paramedics that had responded to the first shots fired call were at Cole's side. Even so Darryl never moved away. Twenty minutes later, as they loaded Cole into the ambulance, Darryl climbed in with him without a second thought. One look at Darryl and no one even tried to stop him either. The ride went by without Darryl even noticing as he simply watched Cole's chest rise and fall, afraid to look away, afraid that if he did it would stop and his friend would be gone.  
  
As soon as they arrived at the hospital Cole was taken away and Darryl was left at the nurse's station trying to concentrate on the forms they had handed him. He was debating about whether or not to call Phoebe when a nurse walked up to him, more papers in her hand.  
  
"Are you Inspector Morris?" Her tone was professional but not cold.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you please sign the consent form?" At Darryl's confused look she explained. "According to paper work found on Mr. Turner's person you are his dedicated decision maker. People with no family often choose their closest friend to act in this capacity so if you could just sign here please."  
  
Darryl took the form and signed it without even really reading it. The nurse's words had stunned him to say the least. She then handed him an envelope with his name on it.  
  
"This is also for you. It was found with the decision maker paperwork." With that she turned and quickly made her way back through the doors they had taken Cole thru.  
  
Darryl simply stared at the envelope for a few minutes, not sure what to do. Finally he just shook himself and opened it. Pulling out the letter he easily recognized his friends handwriting. Taking a deep breath he began to read.  
  
Darryl,  
  
If you are reading this than something has happened to me. I have left paperwork on my person that will take care of the decision-making issues. If I am dead you can find my will and all other paperwork in the safe at my place, you already know the combination. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this before but I didn't know how you'd react. You are the only friend I have, the only true friend I have ever had. I trust you implicitly so I know that you will do what is right and necessary. Please do not call Phoebe or her sisters or Leo. It's better this way.  
  
Thank you Darryl for being my friend. Your friendship has meant more than words can say.  
  
Take care and long life to you my friend.  
  
Cole B. Turner  
  
Darryl simply stared at the letter not quite sure what to do. He knew he couldn't call Phoebe or the others now, not after he asked him not to. Carefully he folded the letter and put it back in the envelope, looking at it one more time before tucking it safely away in his coat pocket. Sitting heavily in one of the waiting room chairs his mind replayed the events of the last month and a half. He had had no idea that Cole had no other friends; he simply assumed that he did. Thinking back he realized that no matter when he had called or shown up Cole had always been willing to go where ever or do whatever Darryl had invited him to do. It never even occurred to him that Cole always agreed and never suggested something else they might do. His mind, with nothing better to do at the moment, went back over several conversations he and Cole had had and again he found himself taken aback by what he was only now just realizing. He was a trained cop and had been around for quite a while, he should have seen. Oh he already knew Cole wasn't evil in the least but he never saw how alone the man was, so alone and lonely that he simply accepted whatever time Darryl chose to offer him.  
  
"Well no more simply settling Cole," he said to the empty room, "I said you were my friend and I have let you down, but no more. You will never be alone again my friend. I promise." He only hoped he wasn't too late to fulfill his promise.  
  
Five hours later the Doctor came out and called for him.  
  
"Your friend is lucky in a way. He should be able to go home in a few days." The Doctor smiled at the relieved look on Darryl's face.  
  
"Thank you Doctor."  
  
"Blackwell. Dr. Raven Blackwell at your service." They shook hands then Dr. Blackwell motioned for him to follow her. "There are a few things that you need to know though." Darryl's smile disappeared as he listened to the Doctor whilst following her to Cole's room.  
  
"He's awake right now and I think it would be best if I explained everything to both of you. He already knows that we couldn't remove the bullet and that it, for a bullet mind you; it did little actual physical damage to his skull. We used a small titanium plate to seal the breach it made as it entered and the small bandage on the lower part of the back of his head is simply there to keep the stitches clean until I remove them in seven days. As I said he is awake but he is still a little out of it from the anesthesia used while we put the plate in place." Dr. Blackwell stopped just outside the door to a private room that bore Cole's name beside it. "Are you ready Inspector Morris because what my patient needs right now is a friend."  
  
Darryl looked into the Doctor's eyes and saw something he couldn't quite place, but he also saw something he could identify easily and that was worry. "Then you are in luck Dr. Blackwell because that is exactly what I am. I'm Cole's friend and if you even think I am going to runaway because of anything you have said or will say in that room you are wrong." The feeling that he had just done something very good for his friend made him smile.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." Dr. Blackwell swung open the door and Darryl quickly followed her inside.  
  
As Darryl made his way across the room to his friend's side his mind whispered on word to him. vulnerable. He wasn't sure if the word echoed in his head because his friend looked so small lying there in the hospital bed with his eyes closed, an IV running into his right hand; or if it was the sound of the heart monitor as it sped up when Cole opened his eyes and looked over at him. When he looked into his friend's eyes he realized it didn't matter, all that mattered was that his friend needed him and he had every intention of being there for him no matter what.  
  
"How are you feeling Mr. Turner?" Dr. Blackwell asked, and as Darryl watched, she removed a loaded syringe from her lab coat pocket and injected its contents into the IV bag hanging above Cole's bed. After tossing the used syringe out she gently placed her fingers in his wrist and looked at her watch, checking his pulse.  
  
"Aside from the elephant running around my head I feel fine." Cole never took his eyes off of Darryl as he spoke, almost as if he were afraid that if he did Darryl would disappear and he would be alone again.  
  
Darryl easily read the look of fear in Cole's eyes and he now understood that fear better, Cole wasn't just afraid because of the bullet, he was afraid of being left alone again. Well my friend he thought to himself with a smile that's one thing you aren't ever going to have to worry about again. Reaching the side of the bed, he smiled as he gently laid his hand on Cole's shoulder wanting to help dispel some of his fear. He found himself pleasantly pleased when Cole smiled up at him and the sound of the heart monitor began to slow down, returning to a more normal rhythm. Both of their smiles disappeared though as they listened to Dr. Blackwell.  
  
Darryl tried to listen objectively to what Dr. Blackwell was telling them but he found his emotions getting the better of him. He listened as she told them that the bullet couldn't be removed and in situations like this they simply had to take a wait and see attitude. Feeling the muscles under his hand tense at the Doctors words Darryl instinctively ran his hand down Cole's arm, before he even made it half way though Cole had reached up and grabbed his hand in turn. The grip Cole had on his hand was painful but Darryl didn't care, he simply held on. The fact that Cole had never even looked over to him but simply reacted, reaching out for him blindly did not go unnoticed either. Cole trusted him and Darryl had no intentions of letting him down ever again. Knowing he should be listening he forced his mind back to the Doctor's words.  
  
"Now, as I have said the bullet is somewhat firmly lodged in place, however this does not mean that it won't move. When it does, the most frequent reaction will be severe head pain and for this I will be giving you pain medication loaded into specially designed air hypos, similar to what a person would carry with them if they were highly allergic to bee stings. Over the next few days I will train you on how to handle these situations, however it would be prudent to have someone else also trained on how to administer the medication should you be unable to do it yourself." Doctor Blackwell paused, looking expectantly at her patient.  
  
When Darryl realized that Cole wasn't going to say anything he spoke up himself. "That would be me Doctor." The startled look Cole gave him made him smile a little as he squeezed Cole's hand in reassurance. Before Cole could say anything though Doctor Blackwell's voice made them both turn back to her.  
  
"All right that problem is solved. Now Mr. Turner."  
  
"Please Dr. Blackwell, just call me Cole." As Cole's voice interrupted her Darryl noticed that it now had a slightly slurred quality to it, but before he had a chance to say anything Doctor Blackwell continued.  
  
"Now then, Cole, the only other major issue we need to deal with right now is the issue of where you will be staying when you leave here in a few days. It would be best if you were to either have a friend stay with you at your place or for you to stay with a friend at their place until we know a bit more about where this is heading. If that won't be possible then I can have a room made available for you here in our convalescent wing." Doctor Blackwell again paused awaiting a response from her patient and again none was forthcoming. Darryl knew now without a doubt that Cole would never ask so he simply answered for him again.  
  
"That won't be necessary Doctor, he'll be staying with me." Darryl found himself smiling as he spoke but he quickly became worried again as Cole turned to him with a surprised look on his face. Normally he would have found this look amusing but Cole's eyes had a slightly glazed look to them and his words were becoming even more slurred.  
  
"Darryl you don't have to." Cole's voice started to fade out a bit as he fought to keep his eyes open.  
  
"No I don't have to, I want to. End of problem and end of discussion my friend." He smiled at Cole before turning his gaze on the Doctor. Her next words put his mind at ease though.  
  
"Excellent. You have a very good friend here Cole and now it's time for you to get some rest. It's nothing to worry about Inspector, it's just the sedative I gave him when we came in beginning to take effect." Doctor Blackwell explained. "He'll sleep the rest of tonight and probably most of tomorrow morning, once he gives up fighting it that is."  
  
Darryl saw a small smile play along the Doctor's lips as she shook her head at his friend. When he looked down he could plainly see that Cole was indeed fighting the drug, fighting to stay awake. The fear in Cole's eyes grew as his mind finally processed what the Doctor had said. Knowing that he wasn't going anywhere, Darryl took the chair that was against the wall by Cole's head and pulled it next to the bed.  
  
"I'll be back in the morning to check on the two of you and if you need anything there is a nurse's station right outside the door." Doctor Blackwell explained as she moved to the door to leave. When Darryl looked over to her she answered his question before he even voiced it. "The nurse's station will be manned through out the night and I am not leaving the building, so try and relax Inspector." There was a smile on her face as she spoke and Darryl found himself smiling in return.  
  
"Thank you Doctor and good night." He watched the door close behind her and then turned, making himself comfortable in the chair. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Cole's glazed eyes look first at their still joined hands and then directly over at him, the fear in them still plain to see.  
  
"Go to sleep my friend. I'll still be here when you wake up. I promise, I'm not going anywhere so just close your eyes and go to sleep." Darryl spoke softly as he tried to ease the fear in his friend and much to his surprise he saw the fear begin to recede. "That's it, just relax and go with it. I'm not going anywhere." He watched as Cole tried to say something but instead his eyes fell shut and his body relaxed as the sedative finally won the battle putting him to sleep. Darryl smiled though as even in sleep Cole still never released his hold on his hand. Not wanting to disturb Cole now that he was finally asleep he simply laid back in his chair as best he could and tried to get some sleep himself. The fact that he too didn't want to let go of Cole's hand simply made him smile as he started to drift off. No Cole would never be alone again, not if he had any say in the matter and he did.  
  
Darryl wasn't sure what woke him up but the first thing he saw was the clock on the wall. It read 3 AM, which told him he had been asleep for about three hours. Cole's frightened voice quickly cleared the sleep from his brain though.  
  
"No. please mother. I won't let it happen again."  
  
Darryl quickly moved closer to Cole's now curled up form as he heard the heart monitors beeping rapidly increasing in speed.  
  
"I'll. I'll do better next. time. Please. don't mother."  
  
The voice Darryl now heard clearly was that of a child, a child begging his mother not to hurt him. He had been a cop long enough, had seen and heard enough to recognize an abuse nightmare when he heard one. He immediately began to softly call Cole's name knowing that simply shaking him awake would only scare his friend even more. He kept repeating the name like a mantra and it seemed to be working, Cole appeared to be quieting down. When he was pretty sure he wouldn't frighten him Darryl gently placed his hand on Cole's shoulder, offering him a way out of his nightmare.  
  
The minute Darryl's hand made contact though Cole shot up off the bed. He barely had time to take a breath though before he became dizzy and started to fall over, right into Darryl's waiting arms. Cole took a moment to try getting himself together expecting to be pushed away any second. Instead he felt Darryl's hand begin to rub comforting circles on his back and he honestly didn't know what to do. No one had ever really cared enough about him before to even bother trying to help him. The drug the doctor had given him earlier wasn't helping him to think too clearly either so he said what automatically came to mind.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What?" Darryl was sure he had to have heard Cole wrong.  
  
"Said I was sorry. Didn't mean to bother you." Cole could now plainly hear the slurring of his own words as his world began to gray out on him again. He barely felt it as Darryl carefully laid him back down in the bed, but he did see the look in his friend's eyes. He was surprised to find only worry there when he had thought all he would see would be annoyance.  
  
"Cole you are not bothering me. You had a nightmare, that's all. It's not like you could help it." Darryl watched as Cole shook his head a little, as if to contradict him.  
  
"Shouldn't have made you stay. Now my nightmares will keep you up all night too." Cole didn't really want Darryl to leave but he also didn't want to be a bother to him either.  
  
Darryl looked more closely at his friend as his words registered. "Cole. Cole." When Cole finally returned Darryl's gaze he asked a question, hoping the sedative would make it easier to get him to talk. "How often do you have nightmares?"  
  
"Every night since I got back." Cole didn't really understand what was going on as it was taking most of his energy just to stay awake. He did notice the horrified look appear on Darryl's face though and again responded to it automatically. "Sorry."  
  
Darryl found himself sitting down heavily in the chair, his hand once again finding its way into Cole's grasp. Every night. Darryl's mind was in a whirl as he digested this new piece of information. Every night for over 3 months Cole had been having nightmares, nightmares that up until now would go on all night since there had been no one to wake him from them.  
  
"Why?" Darryl meant why did he keep saying sorry when he clearly had nothing to be sorry about, but Cole thought that he had meant something else entirely and answered accordingly.  
  
"The Source.. woke memories to torture me with so I. so I couldn't fight back. couldn't take back.. control." Cole's eyes were closing again and Darryl let them, he didn't want to take advantage of his friend.  
  
As he watched Cole drift off again he thanked the Doctor for giving Cole the sedative in the first place. If she hadn't Cole wouldn't be getting any sleep at all. As Darryl watched his friend sleep his mind drifted, he thought about his own nightmares and how Shelia used to be there to wake him up. His wife wasn't there anymore, one too many secrets and their marriage disintegrated. She had stopped trusting him and that had hurt, he had tried to explain but she didn't want to hear it and she left. He remembered the day he had gotten the final divorce papers, he had had a nightmare that night and this time there was no one to wake him up. He remembered the fear that had lingered through most of the next day and shuddered as he realized that Cole had been living with that strange lingering fear every day for a little over three months, living with it all alone. Well no more suffering alone my friend, no more, Darryl thought to himself as he too drifted off again.  
  
Darryl jerked awake again and again the first thing he saw was the clock, only this time it read 4 AM. He quickly looked to the bed and found Cole caught in yet another nightmare.  
  
"No please. he's. innocent. just a baby. please don't."  
  
The pleading quality of Cole's voice cut through Darryl like a knife as he quickly stood up, the sound of the heart monitor attesting to his friend's distress once again. Cole started to thrash about and Darryl began to worry that he would pull out his IV; it was at that moment that he realized that he hadn't been holding Cole's hand when he woke up this time either. Thinking quickly he again softly called Cole's name hoping his voice would have the same effect as last time. He was not disappointed. As Cole began to settle down he once again placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, but this time he was ready and caught Cole before he got too far off the bed. As he gently pushed him back down he saw a look of abject terror enter the blue eyes that were now looking back up at him, he also noted that there was no recognition in them.  
  
"Shhhh. take it easy Cole, it's all right. It's me Darryl and it was just a nightmare. Take it easy." Darryl wasn't sure if he was getting through to him or not and not knowing what else to do he simply reached down and grabbed Cole's hand again. "It's all right you're safe. It's just me, Darryl and you're safe." He repeated this a few more times, holding on tight to his friends hand, and was relieved when he saw the fear recede.  
  
"Darryl? What?" Confusion replaced fear as Cole quickly looked around, almost as if looking for something or someone.  
  
"It was just a nightmare. It's all right, it's just us here and you're safe." Darryl watched as Cole shifted himself around on the bed, rolling closer to him and still somewhat agitated. "Relax, Cole. You're safe, so just relax. That's it, just relax." Darryl breathed a quiet sigh of relief as Cole finally settled down, though he did quickly pull his chair closer to the bed as Cole's shifting had brought him very close to the edge. As he sat down Cole's eyes opened and looked directly at him.  
  
"Darryl?" There was still some confusion in the blue eyes and it worried Darryl a little until he remembered what the doctor said about sleeping though most of the morning too.  
  
"Yeah. It's just me my friend. Go back to sleep." He knew the sedative would kick in again rather quickly, at least he hoped it would.  
  
"I'm sorry. You should. go home. get some sleep." Even as he said the words he tightened his hold on Darryl's hand.  
  
Darryl knew Cole didn't want him to leave, which suited him just fine because he had no intentions of leaving anyway. "I said I wasn't going anywhere and I'm not so just give it up and go back to sleep my friend." He watched as Cole continued to struggle to stay awake though, almost as if he were afraid of going back to sleep. He suddenly got a bad feeling and even though he didn't want to take advantage of his friend's drugged condition he decided to ask anyway. Somehow he knew that Cole's reluctance to simply give in had something to do with his last nightmare. "Cole, who was just a innocent baby?" The reaction he got however was a bit more than he bargained for.  
  
Darryl stood up quickly as the heart monitor went wild and Cole's eyes became wide while his body began to shake.  
  
"No no no no no."  
  
The words were frantic and laced with fear as Cole suddenly began to thrash about wildly as if trying to escape something or someone. Darryl found himself reacting instinctively yet again as he made a grab for Cole afraid he would hurt himself as his friend rolled precariously close to the opposite edge of the bed. Suddenly he was perched on the bed behind Cole with his arms wrapped around Cole's chest, pinning Cole's arms to his sides at the same time. Cole continued to struggle with him but his coordination was pitiful and at the moment he lacked the brute strength to break free from Darryl's grasp.  
  
"No can't talk about him. can't.. think about son."  
  
Cole's words were frantic yet eerily quiet at the same time and they struck Darryl like a physical blow, so stunned was he that he almost lost his hold on his friend. Shaking his head, Darryl simply tightened his hold and started to rock his friend gently back and forth. He wasn't sure why he did it and he almost stopped when he thought it wasn't doing any good, but then Cole stopped his struggling, his legs finally stopping their frantic kicking. Darryl continued to rock him gently as Cole's hands reached up and grabbed his forearms, tears falling from his eyes and landing on Darryl's joined hands.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's all right you don't have to talk about it; you don't have to say anything. I'm sorry." Darryl continued to simply rock with him until he heard the heart monitor begin to slow down again and he could feel Cole's body begin to relax. After about five minutes he felt Cole's body finally go limp in his arms, but when he tried to move so he could get off the bed and lay Cole down again Cole's hands tightened on his arms stopping him dead.  
  
He was still trying to figure out how to make Cole more comfortable when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Quickly looking over he saw Dr. Blackwell standing a few feet in front of the door; the look on her face was one he couldn't quite decipher. He watched as she quietly made her way over to them. Before she reached the bed though she detoured to the closet and removed two pillows, which she then brought over to the bed.  
  
"Here, I think you'll be more comfortable being propped up, it will also make it easier on Cole's neck." She laughed softly at his expression. "Inspector."  
  
"Darryl." He wasn't sure why he even said it but he did and she smiled almost like she knew a secret that they didn't. He didn't have time though to try and figure out what her secret was, he was too concerned with the man who was now, for all intents and purposes, sleeping peacefully in his arms.  
  
"Darryl, I told you before that what my patient needs right now is a friend, one he can trust implicitly. Considering what I saw when I came in, you are that friend." Darryl didn't say anything but simply kept looking at her. "I told you I wasn't leaving the hospital and when he had his first nightmare the nurse on duty called me and I decided to stick close just in case I was needed. However I can see that you have everything well in hand. You are what he really needs right now. I may be his doctor but I have done all I can medically do for him for the time being, right now you are the only one who can help him and you are doing a great job."  
  
Darryl simply looked at her, trying to figure out what she knew that he didn't, wondering if something had happened before she had come to the waiting room to fetch him and if so what. When Cole suddenly shifted a little in his arms, wriggling downward till his head rested on Darryl's arm, effectively using it as a pillow before going still once more, Darryl saw a look flash across her eyes. This was a look he knew well for this look was guilt.  
  
"All right Doctor, what happened and don't tell me nothing because the look on your face tells me something happened, something happened before you came and got me so spill." He hadn't meant to sound harsh but when he put the Doctor's guilty look together with his friends current state he found he just couldn't help it. He watched as she looked to Cole before returning her gaze to him.  
  
"You are right something did happen and that something is probably going to make him want to leave here sooner than he should. I hope you will be able to convince him that he needs to stay here till he's ready to leave though." She took a deep steadying breath before she continued. "Cole has a very strong constitution, stronger than the staff in the operating room thought. You see, with an injury like this, in this location, the patient is rolled onto their side with their wrists secured to a board that is perpendicular to the table in front of the patient's head. This allows the staff access to the IV's main port as well as the patient's upper arm for BP readings. Their ankles are secured to a board near the foot of the table whilst their head is kept immobile by another strap that is secured at the head of the table. This is done so that if there is any unconscious muscular movement the patient cannot accidentally hurt himself. By the time the patient is moved into this position though they have already been put to sleep and intubated."  
  
"Oh my god. He. he." Darryl found himself at a loss for words.  
  
"Woke up. Yes he did, like I said he has a very strong constitution. Unfortunately no one noticed right away because the ET tube bypasses the vocal chords rendering them useless. It wasn't until the alarms on the ventilator and the EKG monitor went off that they became aware of the fact that he was indeed awake and by then in a state of total panic. His heart rate had suddenly gone right off the chart as he struggled with the straps and fought the ventilator that was doing most of his breathing for him. A nurse immediately tried to calm him down while the anesthesiologist retrieved a different medication but by then Cole had gone someplace that the nurse couldn't reach as he continued to struggle to get lose. Finally Dr. Frank returned and quickly administered a more powerful drug, one that finally succeeded in putting him under. That's why I decided to sedate him for tonight. He needs to relax."  
  
"Relax! You want him to relax after waking up in the middle of his own surgery!" Darryl couldn't believe it; it was like fate decided once again to kick his friend while he was down. He hadn't realized he had shouted until he heard Cole's voice.  
  
"Darryl? What. what's wrong? Are you. all right?" Cole opened his eyes and immediately fear flashed through him. His body was lying in the same position it had been when he had woken up and found himself tied down and unable to speak. Afraid it was going to happen again he started to push himself backwards, away from the person in white who stood next to him. He was unable to focus enough to know that it was his doctor and that he was in his room and that it was Darryl, who was lying behind him, that was preventing him from being able to roll away. His terror grew as he saw her walk away only to quickly return with a needle in her hand. As she grabbed his wrist, pulling it towards her and swiftly inserting the needle into the port closest to his hand, he tried to pull away but he lacked the strength. He was beginning to find it harder to breath as his terror began to overwhelm him. Desperate, he started to reach out with his left hand to try and grab her to stop her. He wanted to push her away from him so he could get loose but another hand stopped him just as he saw the plunger go down. He never noticed the tears that began to roll down his cheeks as he unconsciously called out Darryl's name.  
  
"Take it easy my friend, you're safe." Darryl wasn't quite sure what to do so he simply let his instincts guide him again. Quickly shifting his grip from Cole's wrist to his hand he brought their clasped hands across the front of Cole, pulling Cole so his back rested securely against him. When his hand brushed the side of Cole's face he felt the hot tears that were still silently falling as his friends body continued to shake in his arms. Cole's next words told Darryl exactly what was wrong.  
  
"Please. don't let. him. please. not again. please Darryl. please."  
  
The words were broken as Cole's breathing was still erratic but Darryl understood him, he also now understood who Cole was so desperately trying to escape from. As he placed his face close to Cole's ear he didn't even care that Dr. Blackwell was standing right there and would hear everything he said, all he cared about was calming Cole down before he could hurt himself anymore than he already was. He kept his voice calm and even as he tried to break through the wall of terror that separated Cole from reality.  
  
"Shh. It's all right Cole. You're safe. You're free and you're safe. He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore. He's gone and he can never come back. You're safe." Darryl simply kept repeating his words in a calm and soothing tone. Slowly he felt Cole's body stop it's shaking and his breathing began to slow down to a more normal rhythm. "That's it. Relax. You're safe. He's gone and he can't hurt you anymore. Just relax and rest. That's it."  
  
When Cole had felt someone wrap their arm around him from behind, pulling him close to them, he was surprised to find his terror begin to drain away a little, at least enough so his mind could form words, words that he spoke without actually realizing what he was doing. As he heard a voice suddenly start speaking close to his ear he felt even more of his fear fall away as his mind recognized the voice. Using it like a lifeline he followed it out of the darkness his own terror had created, his breathing becoming easier as a calmness began to descend upon him quelling his fear. He was confused, confused and tired but he still sought, without question the safety his friend was offering him. "Promise?" Cole knew he shouldn't ask, but before he could even begin to wonder if he had asked too much of his only friend, Darryl answered him.  
  
When Darryl had felt Cole stop shaking he knew he was getting through to him so he just kept on repeating his words. Finally he heard the heart monitor that sat above the bed begin to regain a more natural pace as Cole's breathing evened out. Darryl knew that if he had not been so close to his friend he never would have heard his whispered plea, and even knowing that he shouldn't he found himself answering the plea.  
  
"Yes Cole I promise. He is gone and he can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him. So just close your eyes and go to sleep. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."  
  
He had expected to feel guilty about lying to Cole but for some reason, one he couldn't even begin to guess at right then, the guilt he was waiting for never came. Instead, as he felt Cole finally let go and surrender to some much needed sleep; he found himself also letting go and beginning to drift off. He was vaguely aware of Dr. Blackwell raising the metal guard on Cole's side of the bed and quietly locking it into place. She had a smile on her face and there was suddenly something very familiar about her eyes but when he blinked she had disappeared. Startled he automatically began to try and get up but a firm hand pushed him back down as he heard her quiet voice in his ear.  
  
"Sh Darryl. It's only me. I'm putting up the bed guards so neither of you boys rolls out of bed accidentally. Now I suggest that you take your own advice and go with it. Cole is going to need you in the coming week and you need to rest or you won't be able to help him. Don't worry, this time he will sleep through till morning. I promise. Now go to sleep."  
  
Her voice had a soothing quality to it and Darryl found himself taking his own advice for a change. Even as he relaxed though he never loosened his hold on Cole. A ghost of a smile played across his lips a moment later as he felt Cole burrow in next to him, nestling his face against his shoulder before crossing over into sleep. An image of a puppy burrowing for warmth flashed though his mind as he followed his friend into sleep.  
  
Well another chapter over and the story has only just begun. please review!!! Let me know if I should continue posting this story. please review!!!! Oh and for the person who asked if this was a slash fic. it's not. Sorry but there is a wonderful woman in each of the boys lives. and for the Cole and Phoebe fans, sorry it's not Phoebe. 


	3. Chapter3

**Okay here is chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy it and please remember to review and thank you to all those that have reviewed. This part picks up in the present and then returns to the flashback….. you'll be able to tell whereg. **

Darryl came back to himself as he heard Cam come running down the hallway. He called out to her as she passed by the couch he had finally sat himself down on and watched her hit the brakes, chuckling a little at the sight she made. She looked 16 years old max but she was in reality more like 100 years old, which he had come to find out in demon time frames makes you still pretty much a kid. Darryl quickly sobered though as he felt a jab in his right hip and Cole's image flashed through his mind's eye. An unconscious Cole had been the one who had just gotten stuck with a needle in the hip but Darryl still felt the pain from it, the Bond between the two men having become very strong over time. He glared at the door as he absently rubbed his hip, the very door that was standing between him and his friend. His eyes darted to the clock above said door, noting with impatience as the clock told him that it had only been twenty minutes since a he had allowed a Charmed One to freeze his friend. He felt his guilt rise up but he also found his anger rising up as well, anger at the girls for their actions. Cam's voice brought his head back around to face her.

"Hey Darryl, and do I even need to say it." Cam smirked at Darryl as he turned what Cole had come to call 'the death glare' on her. This look could easily place one six feet under the daisies, assuming one was actually afraid of Darryl. Now since Cam had no reason to fear him, after all she wasn't even near Cole, she simply shook her head and smiled as she sat down next to him. "Darryl, holster the look because I am not afraid of you and you know it." She watched as Darryl scowled at her before returning his eyes to the door, his face quickly becoming worried filled once again. Cam rolled her eyes and looked around as she realized that Anita and Julianna weren't anywhere to be seen. Since Anita was Darryl's fiancé and Julianna was Cole's fiancé she found it odd that they weren't there. "Hey Darryl, where are the twins? I would have thought that they would have been here by now."

"They would have been except they don't trust the Charmed Ones." He couldn't help but smile as he thought about their fiancé's. Cam's next question actual made him chuckle a little.

"I thought Simmons was keeping an eye on the Charmed Ones?" The question was innocent enough she simply forget of whom she was speaking.

"He is." Darryl knew the twins trusted Simmons but he also knew how livid they were right now and since they knew that there was nothing they could do here at the hospital, here and now only Darryl was physically needed at the moment, they decided to keep on eye on the enemy. He shook his head as he realized what he had just thought but somehow he knew it was the truth and he knew that that truth also hurt his partner and he couldn't help but feel that it was just simply one more thing in Cole's life that was unfair. He found himself scowling as he turned his attention back to the doors. 

Cam hated seeing Darryl like this but she also knew that there was nothing she could do about it. The only person who could help Darryl right now was on the other side of the very door that he was trying to burn a hole through with his glare. Sighing she decided to give it a try anyway. "Darryl, he's going to be fine, you know that so please stop trying to burn a hole through the door. It is just a door." The look she got stopped her cold. She knew Darryl would be sensitive after having come face to face with the Charmed Ones a mere half hour ago but she hadn't realized to what extent until this very moment. His eyes held a mixture of pain, worry, and hatred. She knew the pain and worry were for his partner but the depth of hatred she saw for the Charmed Ones was somewhat unexpected. The girls had once been his friends, very good friends but right now they were the enemy to him. They had hurt Cole tonight, again and apparently this time he wasn't simply planning on letting it go. "Darryl." Her voice held a warning but she knew he wouldn't heed it anyway. Only Cole would be able to get through to him now. Unfortunately Cole wouldn't be able to help Darryl for at least another seven hours and sitting here knowing that she couldn't help him was simply making her angry. As she didn't want her anger to get the better of her, lest the Charmed Ones meet with an accident, she decided to go and help the one person she could help right now, that being Cole. 

"I know this isn't going to go over very well but try and relax." Cam looked down at Darryl as she stood up, preparing to head through the very doors that had been earning Darryl's glares.

Darryl looked up and offered her a small smile. He knew Cam was only trying to help and he simply couldn't find fault with her for that, but when it came to the Bond he shared with Cole there were things that no one except Cole, Dr. B, and himself knew about. It wasn't that they didn't trust Cam or Simmons, both of whom were excellent watch-dogs and friends, but there were those that would do anything to gain knowledge about the Bond and the less people that knew the safer everyone was. Knowing that Cam also needed to feel useful in helping Cole he shooed her towards the door.

"Go on Cam. I'll be all right, really. Cole is the one that needs you now and after all you are Dr. B's number one medical assistant and I know I would feel better with you in there with them so please, just go to him." Darryl watched her watch him for a few beats before finally turning and disappearing through the doors. He really did feel better with Cam helping Dr. B work on stabilizing his partner. Letting out a deep breath he collapsed back on the couch and closed his eyes, looking inward for his friend. He had felt the Bond flare up as the wall Cole had put up in his attempt to protect him had come crumbling down. Absently he noted that the wall barely lasted 25 minutes this time and a chuckle found it's way past his lips as he realized that the Bond was growing stronger, shortening greatly the length of time the wall could last. Soon he knew, as well as Cole did, that they wouldn't be able to call forth a wall at all… soon the Bond would be complete and in this both he and Cole were content.

After looking for only a few seconds he easily found him. He wanted to be upset with him but he just couldn't. When he had seen Piper about to freeze Cole he felt Cole throw up the wall between them, dampening the Bond. He knew why Cole had done it, if he hadn't Darryl might very well have found himself frozen as well and Gods only knew what would have happened then. As much as he was Cole's Guardian so Cole was his Guardian as well, much to the amusement of Dr. B. She knew this wasn't how it was supposed to be but she also seemed to understand that there would be no changing this fact. 

As he approached Cole on the Dreamscape he could feel Cole's fear coming at him in waves. It was moments like this that he wished that things could be different for Cole and himself, that they could simply be two friends sharing their life and having some fun, but that was not to be so they simply had to make the best of what they had. He sat down next to Cole and wasn't surprised in the least when his friend failed to acknowledge his presence, he knew Cole was concentrating all of himself on remaining calm. Well as calm as he could be given the loss of control he was experiencing. Whenever there was bleeding from Cole's ear, Darryl knew that there was swelling around the bullet and that the swelling effectively cut off his friends motor functions such as breathing. Right now, in the outside world Dr. B was taking steps to reduce the swelling, hence the shot in the hip he had felt earlier. However, until the swelling was reduced Cole wouldn't even be able to breath on his own so for the next six hours at least he would be placed on a ventilator that would do his breathing for him. Darryl also knew that Dr. B would keep Cole heavily sedated until he could once again breath on his own, only waking him when it was time to remove the ET tube. Cole's nightmarish experience in the operating room the night he was shot was always in the forefront of her mind during these episodes and for that Darryl was grateful. 

When Darryl put his arm around his friends shoulders Cole immediately sought the comfort and safety he knew was being offered to him. Darryl leaned against the wall that Cole had been leaning on, having stopped bothering a long time ago trying to figure out how walls appeared out of no where on the Dreamscape, he simply accepted the wall he now leaned against as fact. After stretching his legs out in front of him, he gently guided Cole's head down to rest on his lap, and as always the image of a puppy burrowing for warmth popped into his mind as Cole snuggled down against his right leg. He gently began to rub circles on Cole's back, knowing that this simple gesture meant the world to his frightened friend. As he did this he let his mind wander back to the events of eleven months ago, safe in the knowledge that he would return to himself when he heard Dr. B come to fetch him. He would briefly leave his friend on the Dreamscape then, but only long enough to join Cole's physical body in their regular room. Once there he would immediately return as he was unwilling to leave his friend alone for long. 

A smile formed on his lips as his next clear memory of the events of eleven months ago came into focus for him.

**_Flashback_**

Darryl woke to sunlight streaming across his face, sunlight that hadn't been there a moment ago. Opening his eyes he saw Dr. Blackwell pulling the curtains back from the window across the room, effectively making it morning.

"Hello Darryl." Her voice was light and she had a smile on her lips as she walked back over to the bed.

"Good morning Dr. Blackwell."

"Please Darryl, just call me Dr. B. Dr. Blackwell sounds too formal and is too long anyway and for your information it is not morning it is afternoon. Both of you boys have slept through breakfast but I can't let you sleep through lunch as well, especially this one here. He needs to eat to get his strength back." Dr. B gently brushed the hair from Cole's forehead as she spoke while leaning on the guardrail that was still locked in place.

"Dr. B it is then and just what time is it because I am so not believing that clock this time." He had looked to the clock on the wall while she spoke but he just couldn't see how he could have slept till 2 in the afternoon. The fact that Cole hadn't woken up once, though he did remember some whimpering occasionally, could easily be explained by the second sedative she had given his friend in the wee hours of the morning. How he had slept this late was another story because he never slept this late, ever. Her voice brought him up short though.

"Believe it because it is telling you the truth." She had to laugh at the look on his face. "Darryl, you suffered an emotional trauma last night… now just wait and listen," she said, holding up her hand to forestall his comments from his now open mouth. "You nearly lost your friend here last night to a bullet, a bullet that was aimed at you and don't ask how I know that just yet because I shall explain all shortly. Now add to this Cole's nightmares and what I told you last night, or should I say early this morning about what happened to him the operating room… well is it any wonder that you were exhausted." She simply stood there watching him as he took stock of what she had just told him.

Darryl knew that she knew things that she shouldn't but he just couldn't bring himself to be worried about it, instead he found himself looking at her, really looking at her. He took in her slightly longer than shoulder length raven black hair, her taller than average height, her facial bone structure, and finally her intense and brilliant blue eyes. What he saw made him freeze on the spot and pull Cole even closer to him if that were possible. When she smiled though he found himself relaxing a little and he didn't even know why. When she spoke he also took close note of her voice and her rather slightly bizarre accent, an accent he had only ever heard once before and that was from the man that was asleep in his arms.

"I see you have made some form of connection already Darryl and I can assure you that you have nothing to fear from me and Cole is perfectly safe as well. Now as for who I am I think I'll let this little guy right here tell you, as soon as I wake him up of course." Dr. B knew that Darryl was a little uneasy at the moment but she also found this to be comforting because that meant that the time had come, Cole's time had come because he had finally found his true Guardian. Now all she had to do was convince Cole and Darryl of their joined Destiny. She found a heavy sigh on her lips at this prospect for she knew that easy it was not going to be.

Shaking herself a little she bent down over the guardrail, putting her lips close to Cole's ear. "Hey sleepyhead, time to wake up. Time to get up now little one." The mantra was repeated a few times before she got any reaction at all, when she finally did get a reaction though she found herself having to clamp down on her laughter, which threatened to explode. The look on Darryl's face was priceless.

"Don't wanna go ta training today Grams." Cole hadn't woken up really but he still responded to the familiar voice, one that, if he had thought about it for a moment he would have realized that it shouldn't have been there in the first place. Instead however, he simply snuggled down against Darryl again and stayed asleep.

"Grams?" was all Darryl could utter as he watched Dr. B fight with her own laughter at Cole's words. 

"I'm sorry Darryl but I figured it would be more believable coming from him than from me. From the look on your face I made the right choice too." Dr. B laughed as she watched Darryl's eyes turn into huge saucers and his mouth do an impersonation of a fish out of water. "Now before you have a fit I am his paternal Grandmother. Benjamin Turner was my son." As she watched him digest this new piece of information she carefully began to shake Cole a little, trying to wake him. "Come on Cole, it's time to get up so let's rise and shine." Since she didn't want to alarm Cole she was being very careful in how she went about trying to wake him. When she could see that this wasn't going to work she did the only thing that she knew would do the trick. "Hey little kitten time to get up."  This time she got a response. 

"I'm up, I'm up." Cole sat straight up in bed as he instinctively reacted to the phrase 'little kitten'. He knew only one person who called him that; it was one of their secret ways of identifying each other to each other. He was barely upright when a wave of dizziness hit him and he swayed, collapsing backwards and right into Darryl's waiting arms. "Whoa, head rush." He mumbled as he tried to get his bearings. When he looked up and found himself face to face with someone he hadn't seen in the flesh for longer then he cared to remember, he shook his head as if to see if the image before him would simply disappear and quickly realized that that was a bad move. "Ow and not a smart move." He jumped a little when heard a voice near his ear.

"You can say that again my friend." Darryl couldn't help but smile as he said it. He knew that there really wasn't much to smile about right now but he had learned long ago to smile whenever you got the chance because you never knew when you'd get another, or if you'd get another. As Cole turned in his arms his friend brought his eyes up to meet his. Darryl saw first confusion and then worry enter the blue eyes that were now focused on him. 

"Darryl? What are you… why are you here?" Cole hadn't meant it the way it sounded but he was still a bit confused as to what exactly was going on. His mind was slowly filling in the blanks though. He remembered the call they had received, arriving at the scene, and Darryl being upset when they found out that the suspect had escaped. He remembered seeing the suspect raise the gun and aim at Darryl and his own mad dash to push Darryl out of the way. The sound of the shot splitting the night air and then pain, an exploding pain inside his skull right before the darkness found him. He concentrated though on the split second before he had fallen into the darkness, on the look he remembered seeing on his friend's face. Worry was what he had seen, and what he was seeing right now as he looked into Darryl's eyes. Suddenly he felt even worse about what he had just said. "I'm sorry Darryl, I didn't mean to sound… I mean I didn't…" Cole's voice simply trailed off as a wave of resignation passed over him. Looking down he tried to push himself upright, push himself away from Darryl whom he had been leaning on. His emotions made him feel like he was on a roller coaster, as his happiness at seeing Darryl became worry for Darryl and then to confusion as he wondered why Darryl was even still there and then finally to regret as he realized how his words had probably sounded to his friend, his only friend. "Sorry." He said again, never looking Darryl in the eye. He knew it was cowardly but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, suddenly very afraid of what he might see there like rejection. Assuming his friend was going to want to leave immediately, especially after what he had just said, he found himself surprised when Darryl's arm came across his chest, pulling him back so he was once again resting against him. It wasn't until he heard Darryl's words though that he began to relax.

Cole's first words were exactly what Darryl had expected. He smiled inwardly as he realized how well he had come to know his friend, how he came to be able to read the look in his eyes as well as his body language. Right now he could sense Cole's worry that he had said something wrong, something that would cause him to leave. He knew his friend's fear of being left alone would follow quickly and his fear of rejection as well. As he felt Cole begin to try and force himself into a sitting position, trying to push away from him he knew it was because Cole thought he was simply going to want to get up and leave now that he was awake. Once again he reacted instinctively and carefully wrapped his arm around his friend's upper chest and pulled him back to once again lean comfortably up against him. "Hey there my friend did I say I was going anywhere? No because I'm not and I'm here because I want to be. I am your friend and just for the record I plan on being here for the whole ride. I meant what I said last night about not going anywhere. You are no longer alone Cole and you never will be again, not as long as I'm alive anyway." He could feel it as Cole began to accept what he was saying, as he began to lean into him all on his own. He knew Cole's mind was continuing to replay the events that he could remember from last night, it was only natural as he tried to put all of the pieces back together. He felt Cole tense once again; only this time he simply stopped breathing as well. Before he could even begin to panic though Dr. B reached over and grabbed either side of Cole's face forcing his head up bringing his eyes level with hers. 

"Cole. Cole." When she got no response from him she decided to switch to another language, one that she was sure would get through to him but just to be on the safe side she flared up the link she had with him as well. 

Darryl watched as Dr. B tried to get through to Cole but got no reaction. Just as he was beginning to panic her eyes turned a solid deep purple and just as they began to softly glow he felt a tickling inside his head. Not knowing exactly what was going on he simply continued to hold his friend as if he could somehow just call him back from where ever he had run to. 

As she was about to call to Cole he suddenly started breathing again. She knew she hadn't done it and as she withdrew from their shared link she felt something, or rather someone. Quickly she looked over Cole's shoulder at Darryl and what she saw surprised her. She hadn't changed her eyes back so she was still looking through their magic, what she saw was a connection, one between Darryl and Cole. Briefly she wondered where it had come from knowing it shouldn't even exist, not yet anyway. When she stood up, letting go of Cole's face, she just continued to watch. What she witnessed was nothing short of amazing and when she considered her age and past that was saying something.

Darryl could have sworn he heard Cole call his name but he couldn't have, he hadn't even started breathing again yet. Not bothering to question this he responded to his friend's plea, calling out to Cole. When he did he realized he hadn't made a sound, but somehow he sensed Cole, felt him moving closer to him. He had been around magic long enough to know when something magic like was going on and since his friend was a magical creature, as he liked to think of Cole, he simply decided to go with it. As he continued to call to his friend, Cole continued to move closer to him until all of a sudden he felt the body in his arms give a start and Cole took his first breath. He was so relieved that he didn't notice the look Dr. B was giving him as she stood up, his attention entirely focused on Cole as his friend started to shake as well as breath. He suddenly had a feeling he knew what memory had triggered Cole's reaction and he knew what he had to do. Pushing himself into a more stable upright position he pulled Cole towards himself and practically into his lap at the same time. He didn't care if they looked silly or not like this, all that mattered was that he was in a better position to offer his friend comfort. 

As he started to gently rub Cole's arm, his back being inaccessible at the moment, he also began to speak gently to him, keeping his voice calm and even.

"Take it easy. You're safe, you're in you're room and you're safe. Just relax. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. That's it just relax and breath. You're safe." Darryl simply kept repeating the words as he rubbed Cole's arm in a soothing motion. Cole finally began to settle down, his shaking beginning to subside and as he relaxed he leaned into Darryl just a little bit more as if seeking the comfort that his friend was offering to him. Darryl smiled at this and began to relax himself, his own fear ebbing away with Cole's. He heaved an exasperated sigh though as Cole finally was calm enough to speak. What came out of his mouth though was a word that Darryl was already tired of hearing from Cole and he was going to start to do something about it right now.

"Sorry." Cole said, even though he never even tried to move away from Darryl this time. Darryl apparently however took exception to his choice of word for the next thing he knew he was getting a stern albeit short little lecture. 

"Okay. Since we will now be living under the same roof I am setting the first ground rule. Think of it as a future argument preventative. The use of the word 'sorry' will henceforth be limited to such times as when someone has actually done something wrong. It shall not be used for any other reason or at any other time. Failure to comply with this ground rule will result in the offender receiving two weeks of double household chores. Is this ground rule understood?" Darryl had meant for Cole to both understand that he had nothing to be sorry for and to relax. When he felt Cole chuckle he found himself smiling as well. "Understood?" he repeated wanting Cole to realize that he was serious as well about this ground rule.

"Understood." Cole chuckled again as he found himself relaxing even more. It didn't matter that he was using Darryl as a pillow, it only mattered that his friend was offering him comfort, comfort that he willingly sought and accepted. He was afraid and the appearance of his Grams did not necessarily bode well. Oh he loved his Grams, no question, it was just that sometimes she brought bad news with her. When he looked up at her face he noticed that her eyes hadn't changed back yet and she was looking at them with a rather intense look. "Grams?"

Dr. B shook herself a little and quickly changed her eyes back as a nurse chose that moment to come in. The look on the nurse's face as she stopped in her tracks halfway across the room had her biting the inside of her lip to hold back her laughter. The nurse simply stood there staring at the boys who hadn't bothered to move in the least. Okay, they did turn their heads in her direction but that was the extent of their movement, other than that they simply laid there. The nurse opened and closed her mouth a few times but made no sound. Just as Dr. B was about to move towards her the door opened again and this time Officer Simmons strode in. When he saw the nurse he looked to Dr. B.

"Uhm, boss. Never mind I can tell." Simmons walked up to the nurse and took her by the elbow, pointing her back towards the door. "This way Nurse… Cratchett." He almost didn't believe it when he read it on her name badge. "You are obviously in the wrong room so why don't you just run along now." Just as he was about to get her out of the room she seemed to shake herself out of her shock, much to Simmons' dismay.

"Remove your hand now Officer." The look that accompanied these words would have feld a lesser man but Simmons simply removed his hand, he never moved back. "Now as for you Dr. Blackwell. I don't know what you are doing in here but Dr. Stevenson is going to hear about it. Mr. Turner is Dr. Stevenson's patient and his condition is delicate, too delicate for you to be jeopardizing it with your games. I don't know who the other gentleman is but Dr. Stevenson will quickly see to his removal from this room as well as yours. As for you Mr. Turner I shall be back momentarily to give you your medication." With these words she swept out of the room, her nose turned up as if in response to a bad smell. 

Darryl was caught between laughter and fear. Nurse Cratchett was right out of a bad movie and he had found himself beginning to smile at her prim and oh so proper attitude, until she spoke of having him removed from the room, then his smile died as he unconsciously tightened his hold on Cole. He turned his gaze back to Dr. B just as Cole did when they heard her moaning.

"That… person is just so lucky that I don't just… oh but I would just like to." Dr. B scowled at Simmons who stood there snickering. "And you just shut it my friend."

"Grams?" Cole wasn't sure what was going on but he didn't like the idea of this Dr. Stevenson and he most certainly did not like the idea of Nurse Cratchett. He felt Darryl's arm tighten its hold on him and he knew his friend felt the same way as he did. "Grams, please tell me that she is NOT my nurse. Please." He shuddered at the mere thought.

"Yes Dr. B, please tell me I am NOT going to have to deal with the Wicked Nurse Of The North. Please." Darryl felt Cole shaking against him and almost started to worry again until Cole laid his dark head back against his shoulder and Darryl saw the smile on his lips. 

"Wicked Nurse Of The North?" Cole continued to snicker and soon Darryl joined him, as did Simmons and Dr. B. They were still at it when the door opened again and in walked said Wicked Nurse Of The North. Their laughter died soon there after though.

"All right now. Mr. Whoever you are please remove yourself from the bed and Mr. Turner would you please lay down and roll on to your right side. It is time for your medication." Nurse Cratchett had placed a metal tray that she had brought with her onto the rolling food tray that was by the door. By the time she had finished issuing her orders she had moved it to within a few feet of the bed, leaving enough room for Darryl to get off the bed. She picked up the syringe she planned on using and turned to face the boys. "Now sir. Move. I have to give Mr. Turner his medication."

Both boys took one look at the needle and all one could hear were two little 'eeep' sounds coming from them as Cole scrambled off Darryl only to try and hide behind him. 

"That….. that…… is not a needle. That is a torture device and you, Wicked Nurse Of The North, are not coming near me with it so get lost." Cole stayed behind Darryl, keeping his friend between him and the needle, one that had to be at least a good 3 inches long.

"Mr. Turner, I have a schedule to keep so stop acting like a child and take your medicine." Nurse Cratchett stood with her hand on her hip, waiting for Darryl to move. When he didn't she simply started to walk around the bed. Darryl turned to keep her in his line of sight but thankfully Simmons moved to intercept her as well as Dr. B.

"Mr. Turner does not need." Dr. B never finished as the door opened once again and this time an older gentleman entered. 

"Nurse Cratchett. May I see you for a moment." Dr. Stevenson was an older gentleman with white hair and a white mustache with a lab coat and a stethoscope around his neck.   

"Yes Dr. Stevenson." Nurse Cratchett complied after giving both boys one more very stern look. As she walked over to where Dr. Stevenson was waiting for her all eyes followed her. 

They couldn't hear what was being said but it was clear the she wasn't liking it at all. After about 3 minutes she huffed her way over to pick up her tray and with one last disdainful glance she left the room. Cole rested his forehead on Darryl's back as he sighed with relief. 

"Thank Gods she is finally gone." The relief was plain to hear in Cole's voice as he stretched his leg out, a cramp having begun to form in his calf. He felt his Grams move up behind him but he didn't even give it a thought. The next thing he knew he felt a serious jab in his rear end making him jump as he did he pushed Darryl forward and he had to grab the guardrail so he didn't hit it face first. "Grams." Cole whined as he rubbed his offended anatomy. He slapped Darryl on the back as he heard him snickering.

"Hey it could have been worse. It could have been." Darryl barely got it out past his chuckles.

"Don't even think it." Cole shuddered at the mere thought. "Don't ever think it."

"You are not the first patient to hide from her son. Heck, most of us Doctors tend to run in the other direction when we see her coming our way." Dr. Stevenson chuckled as he walked over to Darryl's side of the bed. "Wicked Witch Of The North. I shall have to remember that one Inspector."

"As long as she doesn't find out where it originated from." Darryl's embarrassment was plain to hear in his voice. "Then again," he said, turning a mischievous grin behind him, "I'm not the one who called her that just a minute ago." His grin never left his face as Cole groaned, resting his forehead against Darryl's back once again. Darryl was enjoying watching his friend relax because he was positive it wasn't going to last.

"Don't worry son, I'm sure Raven will make sure that you are safe from her. After all she could just turn her into Stuart Little again. Oh and here is the card key and don't worry I have already destroyed all others, this is the only one left." As he passed the card key to her over the bed he took a good look at Cole. He hadn't seen him in years, not since he was a child himself but where as he had white hair now Cole remained just as he looked when he had addressed him as Uncle Cole. He saw Darryl watching him as he studied Cole and what he saw in Darryl's eyes put his mind a little more at ease. The Inspector's eyes plainly said 'I don't know you so keep your distance from him'. Dr. B's voice brought his gaze back to her.

"Thank you Tim. I owe you one." Her knowing smile told him that she had also been watching him watch Cole.

"You owe me a dance for that one and a song for the password."

"Which is?" She knew he was a prankster, after all he had learned from one of the best, his Uncle Cole. She could tell he hadn't recognized Tim yet but eventually he would, she just hoped that it wasn't until after she had explained everything to him and Darryl as it would be much easier for Darryl to understand later on.

"Stuart Little." He waited for the reaction he wanted and he got it. He heard Simmons snickering behind him as Raven growled in front of him and the boys in the bed simply looked at each other and then to Raven.

"Stuart Little? As in the movie mouse Stuart Little?" Darryl asked no one in particular but his answer came from Dr. Stevenson.

"Yes as in the mouse in the movie. The little white mouse in the movie." The smile on his lips was also in his voice and it made the snickering behind him grow louder.

"I am never going to here the end of that am I? One little mouse spell and I'm branded for life is that it?" Dr. B's heavy sigh was met with stares from the boys and more snickers from Simmons. "Oh and you just shush."

"Okay this one I have to hear. What did you do and to whom did you do it?" There was a smile on Cole's lips as he asked his Grams about the mouse spell and he felt all right for the moment. He knew it wouldn't last, he knew the fear would return but as long as he kept his mind busy he could hold off the fear…… at least for a little while anyway. As his Grams simply grumbled and crossed her arms he turned to Dr. Stevenson instead. As he looked up at the Doctor's face he thought he recognized something about his eyes but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He gave up trying as Dr. Stevenson explained.

"Nurse Cratchett doesn't like Raven and would like nothing more than to have her privileges here revoked. The feeling is mutual in case you hadn't guessed and Raven… well she annoyed Raven one day so Raven changed her into Stuart Little and dropped her off at one of the testing labs for the day. The result was… unique to say the least."

"You can say that again, Doc." Simmons had passed snickering and moved to straightforward laughter by now.

"Hey how was I supposed to know that they were going to be testing that new fertility drug that day or that the side effect was increased sex drive in the test subject for a 7 day period. I mean even the lab didn't know about that at the time."  Dr. B tried to look wounded and offended at the same time, then switched to innocent but that worked even less. "Well I didn't."

Simmons had walked over to the little group and the look on his face told them that there was a little more to the story and since Cole was already having so much fun he asked again. "Uhm… increased sex drive? You can't just say that and not explain it Grams so spill."

Both boys had their eyes glued to her and she decided that if it kept Cole's mind away from his fear for the moment she had no problem embarrassing herself. After all it was for the best cause, her grandson's health.

"Apparently the fertility drug would increase the sex drive as a side effect and when I changed her back she…… well she went after anything male for the next 7 days." Her try for innocent was again met with non-belief. She noted, however, the gleam come into her grandson's eyes, as well as Darryl's, when they caught Simmons brief, yet very noticeable shudder. 

"Um, Officer Simmons, pray tell do we have first hand knowledge of this incident?" Cole had easily slipped into his ADA voice as he asked the question he knew was also on Darryl's mind.

Dr. Stevenson watched as Cole made Simmons squirm and Darryl laugh, he was relieved to see the tension drain away from Darryl as he laughed along with Cole. Looking over he noticed Raven also relaxing as she too smiled at their antics. After taking a moment to simply enjoy the boys laughter he knew it was time to leave.

"Well, as much as I am enjoying myself here, I have rounds to finish." He had started to turn, heading for the door when Raven called to him.

"Tim." She quickly and magically made a duplicate of the card key that he had handed her and tossed it to him. "This one is yours. We may need you at some point and this way you can check up on him on your own." As she spoke she noticed Cole once again looking at Tim and she saw the exact moment he made the connection. He quickly spun around to look at her and she saw his eyes start to close. "Cole." As she called out his name Darryl once again grabbed him from behind and pulled him back just before his head would have connected with the metal guardrail. She looked back to Tim as she placed her hand on Cole's forehead and frowned when she felt how hot he had become.

"Raven, I suggest that you get them to their room quickly and you do it the normal way. Nurse Cratchett will be lurking around here somewhere and if you disappear with them she will raise questions. Are you going to need help or?"

"Thank you but no. Darryl, Simmons, and I will be able to handle it. You had better get back to your rounds though; we wouldn't want you to get in trouble with her as well. And thank you again Tim." She could tell that Tim was worried about Cole but she also knew that they couldn't risk anyone finding out about Tim and his connection to them. "He'll be all right Tim, I promise." She smiled as finally turned to leave but not before carefully placing the card key she had given him on a chain that hung around his neck using the ready made hole in the card to secure it to the chain. Tim had barely left the room before she turned all of her attention back to her grandson.

"Dr. B, what's wrong? My God he's burning up." Darryl had begun to feel the heat radiating from Cole right through his friends PJ top. The worry was plain to hear in his voice as he carefully laid Cole's head back down on his pillow. His worry wasn't eased at all when Cole opened his eyes, they were glazed and unfocused, they were fever eyes and he found himself looking to Dr. B for answers. "Dr. B?"

"Simmons get a."

"Got it boss." 

Darryl watched as Simmons practically ran out of the room before returning his attention to Dr. B. He watched as she quickly checked Cole's vitals; pulse, BP, respiration rate, temperature, and pupil reaction this time. He grabbed Cole's wrist as his friend whimpered and tried to bat her hand away when she shined the light into his eyes. "Dr. B?"

"Don't worry Darryl. He's always been naturally light sensitive. He's always had heightened senses and being raised and living underground for a century just made it worse." She explained in response to his puzzled stare. Noticing Cole was beginning to shake she waved her hand and the guardrail behind Darryl unlocked and lowered itself. "Darryl get me a blanket from the closet would you please?"

"I'm c….. c….. cold Grams." He said starting to curl into a small ball on the bed, his fear coming back. As Darryl covered him with the blanket he pulled it tight around himself and tried to stop his body from shaking. When he looked up at Darryl as his friend moved off the bed he knew there was fear in his eyes but he just couldn't bring himself to care at the moment, he only wanted his friend to not leave which is exactly what he thought he was about to do. He quickly looked away though as his mind told him he was asking too much of Darryl and if he didn't stop he'd lose Darryl too.

Darryl wasn't sure what was medically wrong with Cole but he did know that he was afraid again, that was coming through loud and clear in the shy look that Cole had just sent his way before quickly averting his gaze. Since he knew he couldn't do anything about his friend's physical condition he stuck with the emotional condition, that one he knew he could help with. He reached across the short distance separating them and, wrapping his arm around Cole's midsection, he pulled the curled form to him, resting Cole's back against himself. Immediately he felt some of the tension leave his friend. He was about to ask Dr. B again what was happening when the door behind him opened and Simmons entered, the gurney he was pushing answering the question of where he had been. 

"Simmons will you help Darryl move Cole please." She had already disconnected the heart monitor and had started moving the IV pole around the end of the bed when she heard Darryl, the protectiveness she heard in his voice would have made her smile if the situation weren't so dangerous.

"That's fine Simmons. I have him." Darryl didn't know why he had even said it except that he felt he had to. As soon as Dr. B had reached his side of the bed with the IV pole he reached down and simply lifted Cole up where he rested securely in his arms. When he turned and gently laid Cole down on the gurney that Simmons had placed behind him he looked up to see Dr. B eyeing him curiously, looking like she had a secret that they didn't know. Before he had the chance to question it though she shoved the pole towards him and called for Simmons to lock the door open and then grab the other end of the gurney. 

"Darryl will you please just stay where you are and keep a hold of him. If she is out there she will not like the idea that I didn't use these." She indicated the strap that was resting against Darryl's legs. "Which I have no intention of using so don't worry. But she will report me again and I don't have time for her or for that right now." She waited for Darryl to get a better grip on her grandson. Once she was sure that Cole wouldn't be able to accidentally roll off no matter what she motioned for Simmons to let her lead. She had to hold back a smile as she saw her grandson wrap himself around Darryl's arm as he felt them begin to move.

The group quickly made it's way down the corridor, turning right at the end of the hall and continuing down about 100 feet before stopping in front of a set of lift doors. Darryl had kept almost all of his attention on Cole who continued to shake despite the heavy blanket he had laid over him, but when they stopped he looked to the lift doors and noticed that they were heavy security doors. He watched as Dr. B used the key card that Dr. Stevenson had just given her and then punched in the password on the panel that appeared. The doors opened and they moved quickly into the relative safety the lift provided them. Just as the doors closed they saw Nurse Cratchett heading their way and she did not look happy in the least. The lift occupants, save Cole, happily smiled at her as the doors closed in her face. The fact that they each took some form of perverse pleasure in pissing her off did not go unnoticed they simply choose to ignore it.

"Okay Darryl. You don't have to worry about anyone or anything getting to Cole down here. The security is both state of the art high tech and powerful high magic and before you ask the magic is mine. The only thing that can reach him down here are his own nightmares, those I can not protect him from but by the look of things you can." She had kept her voice calm, even, and low since she didn't want to upset Cole. As she spoke she noticed Darryl begun to rub small circles on Cole's back as he moved his hand off of the IV pole she had given him back in the room. 

"I'll do what ever it takes Dr. B. He's my friend." Darryl spoke the words as if they were a solemn vow and anyone who had been looking into his eyes at that moment would have realized that to him that is exactly what they were, a vow. They would have also seen a spark in those eyes, one that Darryl didn't even seem to be aware of…… yet. 

Dr. B smiled because she had seen the spark and she knew what it meant. Her smile however faded quickly as she ran her hand over her grandson's dark head, the magical probe bouncing off the bullet, Cole's whimpering causing her to quickly withdraw her hand. 

"What is it?" Darryl was trying very hard to keep his voice even but the longer Cole continued to shake the harder it became, hearing him whimpering only made it worse. He needed some answers and he needed them soon.

"The bullet has magic attached to it, it's coated with it. I had wanted to place a shield of my own around it so it might move less but this…… this magic has a dark taste to it. Simmons, who was the shooter?"

"One Reginald Slater." Simmons answered as they moved out of the lift and down a hallway. There were no windows as they were 2 stories under the hospital proper now but there were other hallways. He knew that there was, aside from the boy's room, a fully stocked lab, pharmacy, and apothecary. There was also a continuously manned nurses station in their room as well as rooms for his boss and himself. "And before you ask he is 100 percent human and before you ask Inspector…… no I am not. I am a half-blood."

"Like Cole?" Darryl had decided last night to simply go with whatever happened. He didn't know why but he felt he could trust Dr. B implicitly, he knew it had something to do with Cole but he had already let his friend down one time too many, walking away was not an option.

"No Inspector, not like Cole. Even amongst us half-bloods this little guy is unique, a one of a kind." Simmons noticed the still confused look on Darryl's face so after looking to his boss for the okay and getting it he continued. "Inspector."

"Just call me Darryl, all right Simmons?" 

"Fine by me."

"Turn in here guys." Dr. B had brought them into what looked like an exam room and once the gurney was stopped she moved to the left wall, which was covered in cabinets and began collecting things, placing the items on a rolling metal tray.

"Okay, as I said even amongst us he is unique. He is the only human/demon half-blood in existence. Even coming back from the Wasteland couldn't change his DNA, which is sort of a good thing since he wouldn't be able to survive the demonic powers he gathered in the Wasteland in order to get out without it."

"You mean he is the only one still alive?" Darryl knew where this was heading and he didn't really want to go there but he knew he needed to know, to know the truth.

"No Darryl, I mean the only one to have ever existed period. He is the only one to have survived his own birth, no other human/demon child ever did or has since him." Simmons watched as Darryl digested what he had just told him and he felt sorry for him for his entrance to the truth was only just beginning.

Darryl didn't know what to say. Gods knew he understood what it was like to be different, but to be so unique that you truly are all alone. No one to talk to, no one to understand what you are feeling or what you are going through. He found himself holding Cole even tighter as his mind wrapped itself around this harsh new fact. He realized that lonely was how Cole had been all of his life… until now. Now he had him and Darryl had no intentions of ever letting his friend suffer those feelings of loneliness ever again. Suddenly he felt that something was wrong. "Dr. B."

Dr. B, hearing the panic in Darryl's voice, quickly returned bringing with her the loaded metal tray. By the look on Darryl's face she knew he understood what some of the items were for. "I'm sorry Darryl but I have to. I need to see what is interacting with his DNA and this is the only way. Believe me if there was another I'd use it." She had kept her voice low hoping Cole wouldn't understand what she was saying. Once she moved to stand in front of him though she realized he probably wouldn't have understood her even if she hadn't whispered. "Guys against the wall. Now." She ordered as she moved to the wall in question where she undid the oxygen mask, quickly regulating it to the proper flow. By the time she finished the gurney was up against the requested wall. Turning to her grandson she tried to place the mask on him, his blue lips causing a few more questions to run through her head. Unfortunately, even with his eyes at half-mast, he brought his hand up and pushed her hand away while trying to back away at the same time. "Hey kitten come on I need to put this in you, please. I promise it won't hurt." When her words failed to get through to him she turned to Darryl. "Darryl, please. I know you don't want to but could you just hold onto him for me, please?" He hesitated though. "Darryl, you're the one who told me something was wrong. His lips are blue I need to get this on him now. Please." 

He didn't want to and he only hoped that Cole would forgive him later but she was right, he could feel something was wrong. He remembered the promise that he had made to Cole, the promise to keep him safe; he simply never thought he'd have to keep him safe from himself. "Sorry partner." He whispered into Cole's ear and as he lifted Cole up enough he reached around him and grabbed both wrists, careful not to interfere with the IV line in Cole's right hand. With his back pressed up against him he knew his partner couldn't go anywhere but he was still glad that the blanket was covering Cole's legs all the same. 

Quickly Dr. B placed the oxygen mask on him and tightened the strap a little to make sure that it wouldn't dislodge in the event of Cole panicking. Once that was done she held out her hand and one of the full syringes from the tray flew into it. Popping the cap off she used the nearest port to his hand again and quickly injected the contents. "That Darryl, in case you are wondering, was for the fever. We have to get it down." The smile in her voice was plain to hear as she tried to keep him calm as well. As she watched Cole's feeble struggles ceased completely as he finally went limp in Darryl's grasp. "Don't worry Darryl, he's just exhausted that's all. The constant state of fear he has been living in has finally caught up with him." She gave Darryl a knowing smile. "And his lips are no longer blue which is always a good sign. Now, I really hate to do this to you but can you come around this side so that you can hold him still incase he wakes up while I do the test." She wasn't happy about the test anymore than he was but it was the only way.

Darryl knew what was involved and the last thing he wanted to do was cause Cole more pain or scare him again if he wakes up before she was through. "Are you sure that you absolutely have to do this test Dr. B? I mean there isn't." 

"No there isn't any other way. I need to know what is running through his system and the only way to find out is to do a spinal tap. It's the only fluid in his system that will tell me and no his blood won't because it is protected magically from revealing anything except perfect results should someone actually get close enough to him to take a sample." She sighed as she saw Darryl's torn expression. "Darryl I know you promised him that he wouldn't be hurt but this time it's to keep him from getting even more hurt than he already is. There is something magical about this bullet and since it was meant for you not him he is reacting differently to it. My guess is that his demonic DNA signature is reacting to it. If that is the case I can stop it, I still won't be able to remove the bullet but I will be able to stop whatever poison it is that has apparently invaded his system." She watched as Darryl simply starred into her eyes, judging the truth of her words. When he walked around the gurney, never taking his hand off of Cole she knew that he had finally understood; this was their only option.

Darryl saw in her eyes that there was no choice so he carefully moved to stand in front of Cole. He was already curled up, his knees close to his chest so at least he didn't have to try and move him. He almost jumped when he felt a chair touch the back of his legs.

"You'll be more comfortable sitting down." Was all Simmons said.

"Thanks." Darryl smiled as he say down in the chair but then realized that Dr. B was going to need some more space behind Cole in which to work. He quickly stood up and pulled Cole closer to him, leaving his arm under Cole's head as a pillow for his still unconscious friend. When he moved him Dr. B had also pulled his PJ top up, baring Cole's back for the procedure. 

"Are you ready Darryl?" Dr. B wanted to make sure that her grandson wouldn't move accidentally during the test so she told Darryl to place his other hand behind Cole's knees. This would prevent him from being able to either stretch out or roll over at the wrong time. All three people in the room had hoped that Cole would remain out for the duration of the test. Their hopes fell quickly though as he woke up when Dr. B administered the local anesthetic, deadening the area she was going to use. 

"Mmmm…… ow." Darryl saw Cole's eyes open and look directly at him and he would have smiled except the eyes were filled with tears and fear. He realized after a second that Cole again didn't recognize him; thankfully he didn't try and move. He watched as the tears rolled down and onto the arm he had under Cole's head and once again the tears were silent. 

By the time Dr. B grabbed the larger needle she would be using Cole's eyes were still unfocused and wet. Darryl just hoped that he would remain still, however as Dr. B began to push the needle into the deadened area of Cole's back he saw the fear in the blue eyes replaced by terror. Feeling the body laying in his arms tense he tensed in return, making sure his hold on Cole remained secure. Darryl heard Cole speaking and he thought it had to be the oxygen mask that was distorting what he was saying. He tried to convince himself what he was hearing wasn't what his friend was saying but he could tell by the tears gathering in Dr. B's eyes across from him that he was simply kidding himself. The voice was again that of a child, no more than 6 years old. It was the voice he had heard during Cole's first nightmare. This time however it was begging someone to stop, to get away. He couldn't make out everything that was being said but that was clear enough.

"It's all right your safe. No one here is going to hurt you. You are safe, just relax." Darryl kept his voice calm and even hoping to calm Cole down before something happened.

"No…… the…… knife…… please don't…… hurts…… please not…… again." Cole's tears were flowing freely as he remained unaware of his true surroundings; his mind locked in a nightmare from his past. 

Darryl found his own tears gathering as he started making sense of his friend's frightened words and understanding what they meant. When Cole was a child someone had tortured him using a knife. The images he now had running through his mind's eye were terrifying and he didn't know where they were coming from because they seemed so real to him.

"What's the matter Darryl?" Dr. B was a little concerned by the expression on his face.

"I'm not sure. I have never seen him as a child but I can in my head right now. He's scared and someone is…… is…… well with a knife." Darryl could barely get the words out as his throat began to tighten up.

"Those images are coming from Cole's mind, his memory. He's accidentally sending them to you. He doesn't mean to scare you but the fever doesn't have him thinking clearly at the moment. If you stop looking into his eyes the images should fade." Dr. B wasn't at all surprised at his response though.

"If I do that then he'll just get even more scared. I won't do that to him." Darryl kept his eyes focused on the blue ones in front of him; if Cole could survive it than so could he. Cole's whimpers were growing again when his voice once again became loud enough for Darryl to hear. Along with his broken words though, he saw images in his mind he knew would forever haunt him.

"Please…… no…… burn…… burns…… fire hot…… please not…… again." Cole never knew he was sending his own memories to his friend, memories that were best left buried from the light. He would have stopped them if he had known but he didn't. Instead he unknowingly trapped his friend in his past right along with him.

Okay that is the end of this chapter and it was a long one but then again so is this story. I hope that you will stick around with me till the end because it will be quite the surpriseg. 


	4. Chapter4 RRated for violence

Well here is chapter 4 as promised. I just hope I can keep up the pace g. First the warning…… this chapter contains violence towards a child so if this bothers you please turn back now. 

Second I would like to thank those that have reviewed this story:

Evil Angel – You have read my mind there girl. Contained within this chapter is some of what Little Cole survived as a child. 

Atiejen – Sorry to disappoint you but I hope you decide to keep reading anyway.

Barb - Sorry to disappoint you Barb but there is someone else for Cole nowg.

Bronny – I'm glad you like. Yes Cole and Darryl are very much alike, as we shall see as the story continues.

Siamese – You shant have to wait too much longer to see her but not in this chapter though. Sorry.

Mage – You have also read my mind. Yes they are like brothers… very much like brothersg. And yes there shall be some Charmed Ones bashing so fear not it is comingg. As for fighting the Good Fight…. Let us just say that it is a different fight for the boysg.

Bubbly*pop – Well here is some of what Little Cole survived and there shall be as time goes byg. Yes I too always thought that Cole and Darryl good be great friends as you can tellg.

Okay this chapter will explain the Half-Blood Nation and Cole's connection to it. Please be kind and review!! Please see chapter one for disclaimerg.

This part is a continuation of the flashback from chapter 3. Yes I know it is a long flashback but it is necessary for the storyg

The scene suddenly shifted for Darryl and he could see a young Cole, again about 6 years old, only this time there was no knife. Instead he saw Cole dragged into a room; his small amount of clothing ripped off of him before being chained, face down do a cement slab. He didn't recognize anyone except Cole but then again they were all demons so that was hardly a surprise. There was a fire-pit in one corner of the room and he watched as little Cole stared at it, pulling at the chains attached to the shackles around his wrists and ankles. He wasn't going anywhere and he knew it but even the blood that began to appear from beneath the shackles did nothing to lessen his struggles. Darryl found that he couldn't move and simply had to watch as one of the demons, a male, picked up a poker that had been sitting in the fire and brought it over to the slab. The demon laughed as little Cole tried to move away from the sudden heat he could feel near his back. Cole's cries of pain as the poker was laid across the tender flesh of his back only made the demon laugh harder. Darryl suddenly smelled burning flesh and he tried to scream at the demons to leave the child alone but as he couldn't move so he couldn't speak either. It seemed like an eternity before the demon removed the poker and put it back in the fire-pit to heat it up again. The amount of blood coming from little Cole's wrists had increased as he struggled against the chains holding him down, still trying to get away. A second male demon, this one with a hood over his head moved to pick up a poker. This one though had what Darryl could only think of as a brand on the end of it, a red-hot brand. As the demon moved closer to little Cole another demon entered the stone room, a female demon. Darryl thought that she reminded him of Belthazor, Cole's old demonic form and when he heard little Cole call out to her he understood why.

"Mother…… please…… please." 

Darryl thought he was going to be sick. The demoness was Cole's mother and she simply ignored him, ignored his cries for help as she walked calmly across the room. Just as the hooded demon reached little Cole the female demon sat in the chair that was situated right in front of her struggling and crying child. She sat impassively her eyes never leaving her son's. 

"You belong to me never forget that. You live only because I wish it. You are mine forever." The hooded demon had grabbed a fist full of dark curls and yanked the boys head back, almost yelling in the child's face. Instead of simply letting go of little Cole's head he pushed his hand forward and Darryl heard the sickening crack as the boys head hit the cement slab. Darryl actually hoped at this point that his little friend had been knocked out but then he saw the small dark head move and his throat tightened once again, his tears flowing just as freely as the child's. 

If he hadn't been frozen in place he would have fallen to his knees at what happened next. The hooded demon had moved down a little so he was standing right next to little Cole.

"Mine forever and so you never forget a reminder." The hooded demon brought the red-hot brand down on little Cole's back and pushed down, holding it in place as the child squirmed trying to get away from the pain and calling out.

"Please…… please…… Mommy…… please…… Mommy!" Little Cole begged his mother who simply sat staring at him. Darryl could find no emotion in the female demoness' face or her black eyes. He had never known such hate as he felt at that moment; hate for the person who simply sat uncaring and watched as her own son was branded. He was actually relieved when he saw little Cole pass out as the now cool metal brand was removed from his skin. Then he saw the hooded demon hold his hand over the small dark head and a red glow appeared. Before he could even wonder at what he was doing to little Cole now he saw the boy start to move and heard him begin to again whimper in pain. The hooded demon had woken him up, he hadn't even allowed the child the small respite from the pain that unconsciousness would have given him. 

"Mommy." Little Cole's crying voice whimpered. 

It was the last thing Darryl heard before he once again found himself back in the exam room, an adult Cole still laying in his arms. He looked over to Dr. B when he noticed Cole's eyes were closed. She was just finishing putting the instruments she had used away and was about to place a white gauze pad over the puncture site. He grabbed her wrist with the hand he had been holding Cole's legs with though before she could put it in place.

"What is it Darryl?" She wasn't overly concerned but then again she didn't know what it was that he had seen yet either. Not wanting to upset him more than he already seemed to be she simply watched him and waited.

Darryl looked at her before standing up and leaning over Cole's unmoving form. He didn't want to look but he had to, he had to know what it was that he had seen. This time he was the one that stopped breathing as he saw the scar, a burn scar with the same shape as the metal brand the hooded demon had used. He sat back heavily into the chair as his mind told him what he didn't want to know…… it hadn't been a nightmare it had been a memory, a 6-year-old child's memory.

"No a 6-year-old child's nightmare."

"What was what?"

Darryl hadn't realized he had even spoken out loud until he heard Simmons' question. He looked up at Dr. B and could see the sadness in her eyes. If she really was his Grandmother he wondered why he didn't feel the urge to blame her for abandoning Cole when he was a child. He would have asked her right then but Cole chose that moment to wake up. He was still a little slow tracking but at least he knew who Darryl was this time. Darryl somehow wasn't surprised by the first words out of his mouth.

"Darryl, are you all right? You don't look so good." Cole began to worry the minute he looked at his friends face. When he tried to sit up both Darryl and Dr. B pushed him back down. 

"Don't even think about. The procedure I just finished will give you one major migraine if you sit up or start moving around a lot. Now before you ask it was a Spinal Tap and I'm all done so just relax." She turned and grabbed 2 vials of fluid, neither one of which was as clear as it should have been. "Simmons, please take these to the lab and give them to Cam. Tell her I want the test results ASAP if not sooner. Darryl and I can handle it from here." She watched as Simmons left the room, propping the two doors open on his way out. Once he was gone she turned back to the boys. "Okay little one I am going to take this off just until we get to your room though; then I'm going to check you again and it goes back on if there is even the slightest hint of blue. Got it?" she stood there just daring him to say something but he knew that look and he knew the only thing arguing with that look got you was further into the doghouse.

"Yes ma'am." He raised his head a little so the strap wouldn't get caught in his hair. Once his Grams had moved away he again brought his gaze back to his friend. 'Darryl?" He knew something was wrong and he couldn't help but assume that he had done something wrong, but before he could even begin to feel guilty Darryl seemed to come back to himself.

"Hey, don't even think about sitting up there my friend and I wouldn't roll over anytime soon either." Darryl could tell that Cole thought he had done something wrong even though he had been out cold most of the time. He suddenly realized that it was a learned response on his friend's part, a learned response he had every intention of doing something about, but not right now. "I had one of those when I was a kid and I speak from experience here so just lay there and relax." When he saw Cole's worried frown he couldn't help but feel relieved that he had managed to divert Cole's attention, especially since he had no intentions of mentioning what happened till Cole was feeling better. "There was a kid in my class that had Meningitis and I just happened to be lucky enough to come down with the flu at the same time. When my Mom took me to the doctors one of them said they should do a Tap just to be on the safe side. Needless to say it came back negative and when my Mom overheard the other two doctors ask why he had done the unnecessary procedure my Mom proceeded to sing the doctor in question a 4-letter aria. My father showed up and just when Mom finished he stepped in and decked all three doctors. Needless to say we never went back to that clinic ever again." A wistful look crossed Cole's face before he smiled, chuckling a little. Darryl could have just killed himself at that moment. When he told the story he never realized how it would sound to someone who had had no parents; Darryl knew Cole's father was human and had been killed by his mother and his mother was no mother at all. His friend had grown up without any parents, without any kind of parental love. 

"Your mom sounds like Grams. Actually so does your father." Cole snickered a little as his Grams simply rolled her eyes at him from the head of the gurney he was laying on.

Darryl looked up at Dr. B as she did this and it came to him again that he knew almost nothing about her yet he seemed to trust her implicitly. He looked down at his friend and couldn't help but wonder if he had something to do with it, he wasn't worried simply curious. 

"All right boys enough lollygagging about. We need to get you two to your room so Darryl if you would just grab that end I'll direct from up here. And you no moving." She smiled as this time Cole rolled his eyes at her. "Actually you take this and just hold on to it." She pushed the IV pole into Cole's left hand, as she knew it wouldn't do to have him thinking too much right now. Once he had a hold of the pole she quickly got them moving and since their room was only about 100 yards down the hallway they got there relatively quickly. She had snickered at the put upon look Darryl had aimed at Cole after the latter made a few choice comments about his driving skills, the fact that Darryl had just run the corner of the gurney into a wall as they rounded the corner into their room did nothing but make Cole snicker as well. 

As she locked the wheels of the gurney into place she noticed that Cole's breathing was getting shallower and she didn't like it. When she looked over at Darryl she knew he had realized the same thing. "Okay, Darryl can you get him into bed please. I would do it but I don't know what result my using my powers on him right now would be." She noticed Cole looking at her questioningly and she understood that he didn't remember what had happened. "I tried scanning the bullet earlier and it caused you to react in pain." She said as she put the guardrail down and pulled back the blankets so Darryl could move him into bed. "Okay Darryl?" She had her hand on the IV pole as she looked to him.

"Ready Dr. B." Darryl simply slid his arms under Cole once again and lifted him into his arms, this time though being very careful about both his back and his head. He had made sure that they had put the gurney on the right side of the bed this way when he turned to set Cole down his head would be where it was supposed to be. As he picked him up Darryl noticed that Cole had a somewhat far away look in his eyes, almost like he was remembering something.

"You tried scanning the bullet on the way down here didn't you?" He remembered feeling a pain in his head before and now he knew what it had been. "That's why you did the test. It's the only way to find out what is happening to me." Suddenly realizing he was in Darryl's arms he looked up at his friend. "Darryl I could have moved." He didn't get any further though.

"You shush. You'd have to sit up and Dr. B already said no to that so live with it. Besides it's not like it's the first time anyway." Darryl smiled as he said this but his smile faded as he saw a look he couldn't quite identify enter his friend's eyes. He was still trying to figure it out as he settled Cole into his new bed. It was only because he was still looking at him that he noticed Cole's lips had a slightly bluish tint to them. "Hey partner you all right there?" After it left his mouth he realized how stupid the question was and Cole's rolling eyes didn't help any. "Okay okay very funny very funny."

"I thought…… it was." Cole finally noticed what his friend was asking about. He was starting to have a little trouble in the breathing area and he was getting scared again. Normally the idea of appearing weak in front of anyone would have bothered him, weakness shown meant death when he was growing up. Now though he didn't feel that way at all and it suddenly dawned on him why, he had always trusted his Grams with his very life but he felt, inside that he trusted Darryl the same way. He knew Darryl wouldn't use his weaknesses against him or try and hurt him with them like others had done in the past. A smile formed on his lips as he turned towards his Grams because he wasn't alone anymore, though his mind did remind him that he had to make sure that he didn't do anything wrong that would make his friend leave like everyone else in his life always did. His Grams had never left but that was different. "Grams." He found he didn't have enough breath for anything else at the moment.

"Okay here we go." Dr. B had anticipated this and reacted immediately to her grandson's need. She quickly placed the oxygen mask on him, having already regulated the flow and gently tightened the strap. She then attached the heart monitor leads she had left on him to the monitor on the shelf above his bed and checked his BP again. Feeling him start to heat up again she quickly took his temperature using his ear, which he didn't appreciate.

"Grams." He knew he sounded whiney but he didn't care. He didn't feel right and he was scared and he was worried. Not knowing what was happening to him scared him and he was worried that he might accidentally do something that would make Darryl leave and he would lose the only friend he ever really had. "Grams, something's wrong." 

"What is it? What are you feeling?" She looked into his eyes and noticed they were starting to lose their focus. "Cole? Hey kitten come on; stay with me here." His hand reached up and she saw Darryl grab it, holding it tight the worry in his eyes easy to see. "What are you feeling?" She needed to know what he was feeling because she didn't like the readings she was looking at.

"Ears are ringing …… can't see you right." The ringing in his ears was getting worse and his Grams seemed to be getting further away, both the sound of her voice and physically. It was like she was moving away from him and he was becoming even more frightened. "Grams." Her reached out to her with his free hand trying to stop her from leaving. Just as he felt her grab his hand everything went black. 

Dr. B watched as Cole's eyes rolled back into his head just as his whole body went stiff. "Darryl grab his leg." She shouted just as the seizure she knew was coming took hold of her grandson. As she held down his arm and leg on her side she made sure Darryl was doing the same on his side. When Darryl spoke the panic was plain to hear in his voice.

"Dr. B what's happening? What's wrong with him now?" Darryl had seen people have seizures he was after all a cop, but he never understood the fear the families lived with until now. Once again his friend was hurting and in pain and there was nothing he could do. He had to settle for keeping Cole from hurting himself even more by just holding onto him. He barely heard Dr. B calling out but a second later there was someone else in the room, someone he had never seen before.

"Cam I need." 

"Got it!" 

Darryl watched as the blond haired girl, she couldn't have been more than 16 years old, ran up to the bed and pulled Cole's PJ top apart baring his chest. Carefully she placed what looked to Darryl to be an air gun on Cole's chest and quickly pulled the trigger. Almost immediately Cole's thrashing began to subside, though it took almost a full minute for the seizure to completely give up its victim. By then Darryl found his own legs to be a little unsteady but he refused to let go of his friend's hand to get a chair for himself. Apparently Dr. B had noticed his condition too.

"Darryl, sit down before you fall down." She waved her hand at the closest chair and pushed over to him. "I don't need another patient thank you very much." She was checking Cole's vitals again when Cam spoke up though and she realized that her number of patients was going to double anyway.

"Actually you are going to have another patient anyway and it is going to have to be him. If he is willing of course." Cam didn't know Darryl but by the few reactions she had seen so far and what Simmons had told her he would readily agree to what ever was needed, pain be damned.

"Cam what are you talking about?" Dr. B asked as she measured out two syringes of medications. When she reached over to Cole's IV she ran into Darryl's hand instead and looking over to him she realized that he didn't even seem to notice, his eyes still focused solely on her grandson's face. "Darryl, he's alright. I've checked his vitals and he's just unconscious that's all. It's natural after a seizure; the energy the body expends during one is very draining so the body will shut down to conserve and rebuild its energy store. I promise you he is fine." The look she received was anything but kind. "Okay he's not alright but he will be so can I please have his hand? I need to give him this medication that will hopefully help prevent another seizure." She smiled as he instead simply held Cole's hand up so she could reach it. "That'll do." She had hoped he would smile and he did much to her relief. As she proceeded to give Cole the medications she asked Cam to explain.

"All right I ran all of the tests and."

"Exactly how did you do that, you have only had the samples for about 15 minutes." She finished giving him the second injection and stood up to face Cam for her answer.

"You told Simmy ASAP or sooner so I simply took everything I needed and shifted to another plane." Her look spoke volumes on the word 'duh' and Darryl couldn't help but snicker. 

"If I were you Darryl I wouldn't snicker or smile for that matter when she uses that nickname around Simmons as he isn't very fond of it. And you Camilla, put the look away and get on with it." She used Cam's full name for emphasis and it worked as Cam wrinkled her nose but then redirected her eyes to the test results she carried with her.

"Well it is a poison and before you ask what kind I can only describe it as a 'Darryl Poison'. Now before you get your knickers in a twist Inspector I don't mean that you poisoned him what I mean is that the potion that was coating the bullet was specifically designed for you. The potion was geared for your system not Coley's so his system is rejecting it." She smirked at Dr. B as she used her nickname for her old friend causing her boss to roll her eyes. "Now the only solution that I could find was to make Coley's system think it's Darryl's system and the only way to do that is to make a potion using Darryl's Cerebral Spinal Fluid or CSF for short. This should work because the potion on the bullet is designed to interact with the targets CFS as it passes through it on its way to the brain. It will of course require obtaining some of Darryl's CSF via a Tap procedure. We can't use magic here or it will corrupt the CSF and it will be useless in the final potion. We need it pure as we combine it with Coley's CSF. Then we take the combination and make the potion. Once that is done we introduce this new potion into Coley's CSF and that should do it." She looked up and noticed the look on Darryl's face. "This is not your fault Darryl. No one could have foreseen this very warped idea."

"What warped…… idea?" Cole's voice was low but they heard him and from the look on Dr. B's face she hadn't expected to hear it.

"Hey there little kitten. How are you feeling?" She hadn't expected him to wake for some time, the fact that he was awake, and had been listening apparently, caused her more than a little worry. A blind person could see how protective he was of Darryl and how scared he was of losing the one person he truly called friend. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he wasn't going to want to cooperate with anything that would hurt Darryl. 

"What warped idea?" Cole had heard most of what was said and he didn't like where it was going. If the potion was made for Darryl then someone was targeting him and it had to be magical. His first and only thought was that he was responsible and that meant he had to get Darryl away from him before something else happened. "If it was…… was magical then someone…… is still out there." 

"Cole, you need to rest." Dr. B wasn't liking his heart rate or his agitation level, it would simply make the poison spread faster and that they did not need. 

"Hey partner, Dr. B's right. You need to calm down and rest." Darryl understood where Cole was going; if it were magical Cole would automatically assume that he was somehow responsible. His friend would also feel the need to protect him from possible further harm even if it was Cole himself who would be hurt in the end. Of course Darryl had no intentions of allowing that to happen. "If anything magical is going on then we are perfectly safe here. Dr. B already explained that this place is fully protected magically so we are all safe right where we are." 

"No you need to go. Grams you need…… need to take him…… somewhere else…… away from me. Safe…… then." He tried to reach for the oxygen mask to get it off, they needed to listen and they weren't listening, but his Grams grabbed his hand stopping him. He tried to pull his hand away to get away from her but she simply held onto him while she talked. He never heard what she said though.

"Cole, leave that alone." She grabbed his hand and held firm. "You need to calm down and relax. Darryl is perfectly safe and so are you. You need to calm down though." She realized she wasn't getting through to him rather quickly. Cam also realized this and moved to help her; too bad she didn't know Darryl as well as she did.

"That's all right Cam. I've got him. Why don't you just go and start getting things ready for the antidote. As soon as we take care of my friend here Dr. B will get what she needs from me and I want everything ready for when she does. He needs the antidote soon and I plan to see that he gets it soon." Darryl had seen her coming towards them but he automatically stepped in first grabbing Cole's right hand. He saw Dr. B glance behind her and when he followed her gaze he saw the loaded syringe. "Dr. B is it safe to do that when he has a fever this bad?" He had seen the temperature readout earlier and he could just tell that it had gone up even more. Even knowing that Dr. B wouldn't do anything to hurt Cole he still felt the need to ask. He watched as Cam left the room before turning his eyes back to her.

"It is perfectly safe. This one is designed for him and him only. It's the only thing that will keep him out long enough for us to do what we have to but I am going to need you to hold him for me. Is that all right with you?" She watched his eyes as he looked down at Cole, who was still struggling with them his words no longer making any sense to anyone but Cole himself. 

"Give me his other hand." Darryl didn't like what he was doing to Cole but he knew his friend was beyond reasoning with, his fever too high to promote rational thought. Even though he knew Cole couldn't hear him he still felt the need to say it. "I'm sorry my friend, I'm sorry." Cole may not have understood what they were saying but when Dr. B leaned over with the needle he reacted. Darryl had to tighten his hold on Cole so Dr. B could sedate him. When he started to whimper Darryl felt tears gather in his own eyes as his guilt reared up. Fortunately the drug worked fast and very soon Cole's struggles lessened and then finally stopped as he slipped into unconsciousness once again. As Dr. B ran his vitals again Darryl found himself shifting Cole a little so he was more comfortable and pulling the blanket up over him. Carefully he laid Cole's hand down taking special care not to disturb the IV in the back of it. 

"He'll be fine Darryl and he should sleep for at least 3 hours…… I hope." Dr. B was almost positive that she has the right combination this time and it would be the perfect test to see how long the auto hypos that she was going to give the boys were going to last. Of course now she would have to make the adjustment for the antidote he was going to be given but that shouldn't alter the serum too much.

"At least…… what you're not sure? Dr. B he cannot wake up while you are getting my CSF for his antidote. He will lose it if he does because you are going to have to do it right here, I am not leaving this room." Darryl made sure Dr. B had understood him before he continued. "Actually I hope that he remains out while you give him the antidote as well, painful doesn't even begin to describe what that is going to be like." He simply looked into her eyes, making sure she knew how serious he was about these points. He didn't want to argue with her but he would if he had to.

Dr. B had heard everything he had said and she did understand. What's more she was now more sure than ever that he was the one, the one who would guard and protect her grandson and to join him in his destiny. He was Cole's friend and his partner and together they would move forward and take their rightful places…… assuming she could keep Cole alive that long. The poison was but one obstacle here, there was also the bullet's moving to deal with and she only hoped that Darryl was going to be up to it. As she stared him in the eyes she could see that he was indeed up for it. More than up for it…… he was willing to not only fight for Cole but also to be there for him, to stand by him as a friend no matter what. She knew that both boys would soon learn about their true destiny and she fervently wished that they would have no problem accepting it. Darryl's worried voice snapped her back to herself.

"Dr. B what's wrong with his eyes?" Darryl, having just seen the blood drying on Cole's face as if he had cried blood tears, quickly called to Dr. B.

"That's just from the seizure. Don't worry." She said as she reached for a pan of water and a washcloth from one of the shelves above his bed. Before she could even begin to clean to his face Darryl reached over and took them from her hands.

"I'll do that, you need to get the stuff prepared for my test. The sooner we do this the sooner Cole gets better." Darryl took the pan of water and the washcloth from her now still hands and began to clean off his partner's face.

Dr. B watched this for a few minutes before collecting her instruments and placing them on Cole's tray table. Once she was finished she called for Darryl to lie down on the gurney they had brought Cole in on. As soon as he was done cleaning Cole off he gently wiped his face clean before setting the pan down and moving over to the requested spot. Once he had pulled off his shirt he laid down on his side, making sure that he faced Cole's sleeping form. He was momentarily surprised when he felt the gurney move but before he could say anything he realized what she was doing. When she locked the wheels in place he thanked her as he reached out and once again took his friend's hand in his own; this way it would be easier to sense any change in him and just in case he did wake up he wanted to make sure that he was the first thing Cole saw. As long as Cole saw him and saw that he was all right hopefully he wouldn't panic.

"Okay Darryl since you already know how this works I am just going to begin." She could feel the tension in her patient and had to ask. She figured she already knew the answer but asked anyway. "Darryl I can give you something to help you relax if you."

"No! Don't even think about it Dr. B. Don't even."

"All right Darryl relax I promise I won't so just relax." She couldn't help but smile at the vehemence of his words as she put down the needle she had had in her hand; doing anything now would simply piss him off and he trusted her at this time, a trust she didn't want to lose. Instead she decided to talk to him to keep his mind off the proceedings, well as much as one could anyway. "Okay this is going to be the general so you know what to expect."

"A small pinch and a little burn." His voice spoke of exactly what he thought of that particularly inaccurate description.

"Ah yes I can see you have heard this before. Don't worry I won't take it personally. Now since we have a little uninterrupted time together here is there anything you would like to know." A smile formed on her lips as he chuckled.

"You're kidding right?" He couldn't believe what she had just said. There were a million questions running through his head, many of which he would only ask Cole himself. He didn't feel right about taking advantage of his friend's condition and that's what he felt he would be going in asking Dr. B personal questions about him. Instead he decided to ask about the half-bloods as there seemed to be more than a few of them running around. "Okay tell me about the half-bloods. How many are there and." He stopped when he realized that he was just about to do what he promised himself he wouldn't.

"Don't worry Darryl, he won't mind. Really. As a matter of fact this is one explanation that we really should get out of the way now. I promise you that he won't mind really. Now you just relax and let me explain just what the Half-Blood Nation is and who we are." She kept her voice even and soothing knowing that Darryl would probably have a few choice phrases to use before this was over and she wasn't talking about the procedure.

"As long as you're sure he won't mind." Darryl wanted, no he needed to know why his friend had been so alone all of his life and he knew he had only pieces of the puzzle. If he could just make sense of the bits and pieces that he had taken in so far he would be in a better position to help Cole when he got better. His friend had nightmares to spare and he intended to make most of them go away but he needed information and Dr. B was offering just that. Looking over at his sleeping friends face he made his decision. "Tell me a story Dr. B. Tell me the story of the Half-Blood Nation."

Dr. B was glad that he had taken her up on her offer because she was going to tell him all about them and Cole in the process. She knew Cole wouldn't be mad and would have eventually told Darryl, but this way she can tell him all of the story and not just Cole's version, which tended to leave out a few details. Details like why he was created in the first place. Knowing she didn't have a whole lot of time she put her thoughts in order quickly and jumped right in.

"Okay Darryl here is the story of the Half-Blood Nation. Half-bloods have been around for thousands of years but they have never been accepted in either the Underworld or Above. I am speaking of half-bloods between different realms here as well. They were cast out almost as soon as they were born and in the early years many did not survive. However, over time they began to seek each other out, they were drawn to each other. They then started to form communities and eventually families. This began about two thousand years ago. They also created the Hall of Memory where an Eternal Flame is lit for every half-blood that crosses over into the Abyss; for a half-blood this is all the remembrance they will have, the Candle Flame and the stories told and written by the Nation. You see for half-blood's there is no afterlife, no watching over your family, no reincarnation. When a half-blood dies their souls and they do have souls, each and every one of them; but you see when they die their soul is sent to the Abyss where it is literally ripped apart and devoured by the Abyss. There is no peace for half-bloods only that which they can find during their life time. As I said this all started happening about two thousand years ago, a time when they also started to actively seek out newborn half-bloods in hopes of saving them. Infants don't last long after they are cast out. Now they have been surviving and thriving actually during this time. With each new half-blood they find their families increase. The child is adopted by one of the families and raised as one of their own even if they aren't the same type of half-blood if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean." Dr. B never saw the tears fall from Darryl's eyes as he watched Cole sleep. He now knew the ultimate injustice that was going to destroy the man lying next to him and he simply let his tears fall. As Dr. B resumed her explanation he never took his eyes off of his friend.

"Now once the child reaches ascension age, that being 10, they take the final Pledge and they bond with the Nation. There is a blood link between all Nation members; it is mainly used for protection since it allows them to track one another. However, it can also be used to rapidly transfer information from either one member to another or one member to the Nation as a whole. Now almost three hundred years ago certain information made it's way to the Nation. Apparently the Seer had told the Source that she had foreseen his death at the hands of the Charmed Ones and the only way to avoid this end would be to create a vessel in which to transfer his powers and his consciousness along with them." As Dr. B continued speaking, never stopping at all, she picked up the larger gauge needle and preceded to extract the CSF they needed. Darryl didn't even flinch which was a good thing since it was going to at least another 15 minutes to get what they needed. She was going to do the extraction slower because she knew that it was going to take it's toll on him and she knew he wanted, no needed to know what she had to tell him; she simply wanted him awake long enough to hear all of it. Of course there was the added bonus that doing it slower decreased the pain level quite a bit. All these thoughts ran through her head but she never stopped talking, she had promised him the words and she would deliver, after all no Nation member ever broke a promise.

"The Source wasn't pleased to say the least. The Seer suggested using a half-blood as the vessel because it would be easier to destroy the original consciousness for they were inferior creatures, in her opinion. So they began to seek out half-bloods. The Source's way of doing this was to create the Hound Demons. They were created solely for the purpose of sniffing out and hunting down half-bloods. When one was found they were dragged before the Source and the Seer would determine if they would be a suitable vessel. If they were found unsuitable they were summarily destroyed; many were lost in the next two hundred years as he sought his vessel, many Flames were lit but he never found what he was looking for and he was getting angrier. The half-bloods had gone to ground in an effort to protect themselves and their families. You see it wasn't just the adults that were caught; it was the children that he was especially interested. He wanted to find his vessel while it was still young so he could groom it to be strong and powerful when he took it over. And no he did not differentiate between male and female, for him it was solely about the power and continuing his reign. He believed that if he could do it once he could do it again so he would be eternal."

"After about one hundred years of searching he became frustrated and he began to send his upper-level demons out to create half-bloods for the Seer to test as well as continuing to seek out the ones that already existed. These children were born and bred for this one test and they all failed. The Nation tried to save as many as they could and even more died in the attempts but they did succeed some of the time and for them that was all they needed to continue, which they did. A little over a hundred years ago the Seer, fearing for her very life performed a very dangerous spell in order to find out more about the vessel. It was then that she told the Source that the only vessel that would work was one born of his own bloodline. Armed with this new information the Source called upon his only living daughter, Letore, to create the vessel. However, before she could even begin the Seer explained that it had to be a human/demon half-blood. The Source was very angry; everyone knew that no human/demon child could survive its own birth. The Seer said that this one would if Letore got the father to drink a potion she would create before conceiving the child. The Source eventually agreed and once she was armed with the potion Letore ventured above and chose a mate. Benjamin Coleridge Turner was chosen and Coleridge Belthazor Turner was born."

"When Cole was 6 years old Letore killed Benjamin and took Cole to the Underworld. He was given to Raynor for training. The Source wanted a strong body to move into and a powerful one. He sensed great power in his vessel and he wanted that power to add to his own but he would have to wait till he moved into his vessel to gain access to it. Cole of course was defiant; he had loved his father very deeply and he couldn't understand what had happened. He was lost and scared and alone. The Source however was not amused and he took steps to rid himself of this problem. He had a special cell designed for Cole; one that would both protect his vessel from other demons and to make sure his vessel didn't escape. During the next two years Cole trained hard. Raynor would push him to exhaustion most of the time, because of this he never really took notice of the fact that he always fell asleep within 15 minutes of being returned to his cell. This was the Source's idea. He had put a powerful spell on Cole's cell, one that would put him to sleep, thus rendering little Cole powerless to stop the Source from entering his mind. Over the next 2 years he systematically removed all of Cole's memories of his six years in the human world, especially those of his father. What he didn't know was Cole and Belthazor, who had yet to make a physical appearance, were in fact making copies of his memories and it was the copies that were destroyed. The originals were stored in Cole's human heart, the one place the Source couldn't get into and the Source never knew."

"As soon as the Source was sure that nothing remained of Cole's human world memories he forced Cole's first transformation into Belthazor. Even at 8 years old Belthazor was powerful but he hid those powers just as Cole had told him to. He also had the same attitude problem Cole had had, apparently his father had rubbed off on Belthazor as well."

"And you." Darryl was angry but he knew that there was nothing he could really do but listen so he listened well, taking in everything so he could better help his friend later on. "You're the one who taught him how to duplicate his memories and store them." It wasn't a question but Dr. B answered anyway.

"Yes Darryl I was. If I could have done anything differently I would have but I couldn't, not without risking his very life." Dr. B somehow knew that Darryl truly understood what she was saying and she knew Cole had finally found his true Guardian, whether he knew it yet or not.

"You kept him alive, taught him how to survive didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"You taught him well. Thank you." Darryl had seen Dr. B with Cole, saw how she reacted and he knew that if she said that she couldn't get him out then she meant it and that there had been no other choice. "When did he find out?"

Dr. B knew what he was asking, when had Cole found out the truth behind his very creation. She took a deep breath before continuing for she knew that Darryl needed to hear her words. "Two years later when the Nation finally managed to reach him. As I said Belthazor shared Cole's attitude problem and he refused to train, this refusal cost them though. The Source was not amused so he took steps to rid his vessel of this problem. Cole took more over the next year than any 8-year-old human child should have been able to." She paused for a moment as her own emotions threatened to surface. The pause did not go unnoticed by Darryl.

"Dr. B. Tell me." When she didn't answer right away he pressed her for a response. "Dr. B I plan on being here for him, to help him and to do that I need to know what happened. I know he was abused as a child and I know he was branded, but I need to know everything." Darryl made sure that his voice conveyed to her his determination in this matter and he wasn't disappointed.

"All right Darryl. You apparently already know about the brand. The Source had him branded that very same day."

"But he looked."

"Younger. Yes I know and no I don't know why. We have tried to find out but the only reason we could come up with is his DNA combination. It is unique and may have affected his aging process. Now after he had been branded the Source spent the next year doing everything in his power to strip Cole of the last vestiges of his humanity. This torture consisted of physical, emotional, and even sexual abuse and it continued almost non-stop for one year. Cole was a strong boy and never wavered but in the end Belthazor reemerged in an effort to protect little Cole. Cole never wanted that but Belthazor couldn't let the torture continue, he knew that in the end all that was Cole would be destroyed. Belthazor's need to protect Cole saved both of them. Cole had taken more than any 8-year-old human child should have been able to but he survived. Belthazor became his protector then and continued to protect him up until the day he was killed. The Source demanded that he remain in Belthazor's form from that point on. Because of this both Cole and Belthazor decided it would be best to hide most of his powers with Cole's memories. So they took the powers and locked them away with the memories. Belthazor removed a piece of himself and left it to guard both. He also, unbeknownst to Cole, ordered little Belthazor to protect Cole's human heart as well and he still does to this day. Now before you ask yes I helped him do this. Cole was going to have to do things that would be very hard on him so Belthazor and I discussed it so to speak and agreed that it would be Belthazor who did the killing whenever possible. He chose the role of protector that day and as I said he continued to do just that until he himself was killed."

"Now a year later, when Cole was 10 the Nation managed to reach him. Many died that day but that is part of what the Nation is all about. They found him and talked with him. They explained about the Nation and how they had been searching for him; they apologized for not getting to him in time and how very sorry they were about his father's death. Before you ask yes I was there and yes I used my powers to link Cole to the Nation that day. He needed to know what they knew if he was going to survive. They explained to him why he had been created in the first place. When he turned to me he could have asked me to take him away but he didn't, he somehow knew I couldn't do that, no matter how much I wanted too and by the Gods I so wanted too but I didn't. If I had taken him it would have been a death sentence for the Nation and for him and somehow he knew this. However if the Nation got him out then the Source would never find out that he was my Grandson as well, a piece of information that had to remain secret or vessel or not Cole would be dead."

"Why?" Darryl didn't expect an answer but he asked anyway.

"That is a question that I can't answer right now. Ask me again in seven days. Now as I was saying the Nation could get him out and they tried. They almost made it too but the Source found out. Apparently the brand was more than just a mark upon his skin; it acted almost like a homing device. They were close, so very close when the Source's personal guard intercepted them. Three half-bloods lost their lives and nine out of the ten guards died as well. They would have made it but the Source showed himself then and played his trump card. He pulled out an orb and told Cole that it was his father's soul. Cole didn't believe him until the Source started hurting Benjamin. Because of the blood bond between father and son Cole felt his father's pain and realized the truth. The Source promised Cole that he would continue to torture his father for all eternity if he left and Cole knew that he would so he did the only thing he could, he chose to remain behind. He helped the remaining half-bloods escape but he remained behind. It was at that moment that he buried his human soul inside his human heart. He privately vowed to save and protect each and every half-blood he came across. You see he."

"Felt responsible for the Hound Demons and those that had died while the Source searched for him. Has he been protecting them all of this time?" The connection was easy for Darryl to make; Cole always seemed to take responsibility for things even when those things were out of his control. His feeling responsible for the Nation's losses was simple reasoning on his part. He also knew that when Cole made a promise he always followed through no matter what which was why he never made a promise lightly.

"Yes he has Darryl." She had finished the procedure but he hadn't seemed to notice. He was still listening to her and watching Cole sleep, his hand never letting go of his friend's. The only thing keeping him awake at this point was her magic and she knew that if she removed it to let him sleep he would most likely not forgive her for it. Of course there was also the promise she had made so she continued. 

"He has protected the Nation and has saved many from the Hounds; he has also rescued many infants like Cam. Yes Darryl Cam was one of his; actually she was the first infant he rescued and brought to the Nation. She has always tried to keep track of him since she was old enough to understand and in case you hadn't noticed."

"Has a crush on him." The smile was plain to hear in his words. He had seen the way the young blonde had looked at Cole before and a blind man could have seen it. Knowing Cole though he probably hadn't or if he had he either ignored it to protect her or didn't believe he was worthy. Darryl smiled again when he realized it was probably a little of all three. 

"Yes. She has been with me since she was 19 and she has always looked at him that way."

"What happened?"

"Nothing gets by you does it. Cole brought her to me after her family was killed and she has been with me ever since." When she didn't elaborate he finally asked.

"It wasn't the Hound Demons was it?" Darryl somehow knew what she was going to say but he still needed to hear her say it.

"No it wasn't. Her family was killed by a witch." Again she didn't elaborate and again he called her on it.

"It was a Halliwell wasn't it?" Darryl didn't know how he was making the connections he was and he didn't question it either since it was helping him in understanding his friend.

"Yes Darryl it was, which one doesn't matter since it was in the past. The Nation has many Laws and one of them is that we do not hold a persons past against them because no one is perfect." She took a moment to wave her hand over the now full vials and send them directly to Cam while contacting her through their link. 

**Cam I suggest you begin as soon as possible since Cole will not be asleep forever here and I agree with Darryl, I don't want him awake when we do this.**

**Will do Boss. **Cam answered her boss back through their Nation bloodlink. Cam smiled; she had always found the bloodlink, which was simply a form of telepathy, to be one of the major Nation advantages.

Once she was sure Cam had begun she returned her full attention to Darryl and the story she had promised him.

"Now where was I, oh yes Cole's vow. Now since Cole now understood the Source's interest in him, which the Source didn't know that he knew, he began to study and collect information. He had heard Raynor and the Seer talking and he knew that the Charmed Ones weren't going to come for at least a century and this gave him time. He had no intentions of letting the Source have his body so he and the Nation researched and planned. Cole learned fast and quickly rose in rank in the Underworld, even entering the Brotherhood of the Thorn at the unheard of age of 18 years old. The Nation at first did not understand what he was doing."

"But you did."

"Yes I did and I explained it to them. Cole was going to kill the Source and he was going to ask the Charmed Ones to help but he had to wait. We all had to wait."

"Cole knew that if he died then the Source would simply try and make another vessel and he couldn't allow that. He also wanted revenge on the Source didn't he?"

"Yes. We don't normally approve of vengeance but in this case we all concurred that it was necessary." She appreciated the fact that he understood what she was talking about and was taking most of it stride. His friendship with her Grandson was apparently already very strong because he had seen things in Cole that most failed too, including the fabled Charmed Ones. "Now as I said we needed information if we were going to succeed in killing the Source, he was powerful and had a lot of protection, many, many layers of protection in fact. It was hoped that between the power of the Nation and the power of the Charmed Ones we could do it though. So while the Nation collected information Cole protected them and Belthazor did what he had to do. I won't lie and say that Cole never killed because he has and more than just once. He never killed in anger though, he did only what he had to in order to survive."  
  
"And he takes responsibility for each and every kill Belthazor made as well." Darryl wasn't stupid; he had seen the haunted look in Cole's eyes when he spoke of the past. "When Belthazor killed Cole feels it was because he let him out, that it was because of him that someone died." The more Darryl heard the more sense he was able to make out of his friend. "There were parts of himself he had to give up just to survive in the Underworld and to live with what he knew, parts that he hasn't been able to reclaim until now."

"I see you understand and with your help I am confident that he will become whole once more." Dr. B smiled as she spoke, seeing the double meaning to her words even if he did not, not yet anyway. "Now by the time the Triad summoned Belthazor to destroy the Charmed Ones the Nation and Cole had come up with a plan. He simply needed a little time to find out more about the Charmed Ones and their powers in order to finalize things. Towards that end he continued to plan attacks on the girls and then he or the Nation would sabotage said plans. Things were going well then a wrinkle developed that none had foreseen. Cole fell in love with Phoebe. He had never allowed himself to get close to anyone before, not even members of the Nation. Oh he felt safe with me but that was different and again I will explain that one later. His emotions that he had buried so long ago so that he could do what was necessary began to surface. Now you must understand that these emotions, well most of them anyway."

"Were the emotions of a child. He buried them when he was a child and they remained untouched until he met her." Tears ran down Darryl's face as he spoke. His friend was an adult but some of his emotional responses had always reminded Darryl of a child and now he knew why. His friend had been denied even his own emotions for most of his life. Oh he cared about the Nation, even back then but it wasn't the same and he somehow knew that.

"Yes Darryl, they are the emotions of a child. This was actually a good thing though because it was with these newly revived emotions that he realized that the Charmed Ones would never trust him enough to work with the Nation to defeat the Source. Now because of this the plan had to be changed, especially when Cole had to go on the run from the Zotars. Now you may ask why would the Source try and kill his vessel when he was so close to getting what he wanted. First the Source needed to wait until Cole turned 120 years old before he could transfer into Cole's body. As to why you would have to ask the Seer since she is the one who told him this. Now as for the Source sending the Zotars after Cole he had no choice. If he hadn't done that it would have made him look weak and it would have told others, his rivals, exactly who Cole was. You see the Source had kept his vessels identity a secret so that his enemies wouldn't find out and destroy his vessel before he could use it. He knew Belthazor was better than the Zotars and in the end he simply had to risk it."

"A weakness shown meant death didn't it?" Darryl understood the criminal mind and that made it easier to understand the Underworld apparently. 

"Precisely. Now Cole and the Nation were working on changing the plan when Sykes showed up. It was also then that Cole made a certain discovery in regards to the brand the Source had placed on him. It seemed the brand connected Belthazor and the Source. I don't mean that the Source could control Belthazor but it was more than a tracking device. Since he knew that the Charmed Ones would never work with the Nation, which meant that all of their planning had been for naught, he made a decision. He told Phoebe to get the vanquishing potion that Prue had kept in her room before she had died. He told Phoebe that in order to beat Sykes he would have to embrace his demonic side and the potion would be the only way to stop him."

"He was going to kill himself." The pain was very plain to hear in Darryl's voice as he spoke. He was beginning to understand the true intricacies that made up his friend's very complicated mind, heart, and soul.

"Yes Darryl he was. He had contacted the Nation and told them to be ready and they were. Cole had calculated things perfectly. He would open the connection with the Source just as the potion began to work. This would scare the Source enough to bring him directly to Cole, at which point the Nation would attack him. Cole now knew that the Source would be weakened at the moment of his death if he kept the connection between them open. It would have worked too, except Phoebe didn't do as he asked. Instead she had the power-stripping potion that she had made for him once before, not the vanquishing potion. He realized rather quickly what she had done so he never opened the connection. Phoebe had killed Belthazor and rendered Cole."

"Powerless. Did it break his connection to the Nation?" Again Darryl did not know where his mind was getting the connections it was using but he believed it was somehow Cole who was responsible. It made him feel better to think this because that meant that his friend truly wasn't mad at him for talking about him with Dr. B. 

"Yes it did. Unfortunately it also made him unable to fight the Source. I would have gone to him in person then but the Source would have found out about that meeting rather quickly and since Cole no longer had the power to protect himself I simply couldn't risk it. We did keep an eye on him though and watching him struggle with the loss of Belthazor was almost too much."

"He had lost his only protector and now he was alone, alone in his own head for the first time. I knew he was scared of something back then but I thought it was because he couldn't protect Phoebe any more. I never stopped to ask." Darryl was beginning to feel guilty for not having talked to Cole back then about what was so obviously bothering him. "I thought the girls and Leo would." His voice trailed off as he fought to control his now raging emotions.

"Darryl you have no reason to feel guilty about anything do you hear me. You had no way of knowing what was wrong with him back then and Cole knows and understands. You are right, the girls and Leo should have asked, they should have seen but they didn't and because of that we almost lost Cole to the Source." Dr. B didn't like seeing Darryl upset like this especially over something he truly had no way of knowing anything about. "Now what I mean by that is without Belthazor he had no way of fighting the Source and when Phoebe got the premonition about him taking a fireball to save her he realized that the time had come. It was the Source making a move. He told Phoebe, after she had explained her vision, that sometimes her visions were simply meant to prepare them for what was to come, that they weren't meant to save every innocent."

"He was saying goodbye."

"Yes Darryl he was." She had heard the catch in his voice as he spoke and it made her smile. He was the one, Darryl was the Guardian and now her Grandson would be able to achieve the destiny that was his and it would be with his friend Darryl at his side as his Guardian. " The Seer told Cole when she summoned him to her in the Underground that the Source had gone mad after taking in the Hollow and using it so many times. She told him that taking in the Hollow himself was the only way to stop the Source, to save Phoebe and his family. He wasn't going to do it but she forced the Hollow into him. Once he had the Hollow within him she sent him back and he saved Phoebe by taking the fireball and with it the Source's powers. When the girls vanquished the Source they never bothered to find out where his powers went when they returned the Hollow to the box. They never found out what happened to his essence either."

"It went into Cole. Cole told me about his possession, not all of the details mind you, not yet anyway. But I will talk to him about the specifics when he's better. I know he fought but the Source was strong and he was torturing Cole the whole time as well just to make sure that Cole couldn't regain control." Darryl stopped for a moment to collect himself before continuing. "I know he ended up in the Wasteland and that he collected powers to get out. It was his human soul that was trapped in the Wasteland but he had been born a half-blood and he still had the void within him that had once been Belthazor."

"I see he has already told you a great deal." Dr. B was glad to hear that Cole had already started talking to Darryl about his past, giving himself to this new friendship in a way that he had never done with anyone in the past. "Yes he was born a half-blood and more importantly he was born."

"Of magic. He is a creature of magic and he can't survive for long without magic can he?" Darryl had started to think of his friend as a magical creature and apparently he was more right than he had imagined.

"No Darryl he can't survive for long without magic. You could very well say that it is a part of his DNA, which is why the potion is reacting to him differently. It's one form of magic fighting another form of magic and this is how his body is reacting to it. Once we give him the antidote he will be fine."

"Are you positive Dr. B ? I mean once he has the antidote he will get better right?" Darryl couldn't help but worry about his sleeping friend. Too many things had happened to Cole in such a short period of time, the shooting itself, the high fever, the seizure, add to that what happened in the operating room and his lack of sleep…… Darryl simply wanted; no he needed reassurance that Cole would be all right. 

"Yes Darryl I am positive and now that the story is over it's time for you to get some rest yourself." Dr. B carefully removed the magic that was keeping him awake and watched as he too drifted off to sleep. He never let go of Cole's hand though and she soon noticed that Darryl's breathing was matching her sleeping Grandson's. The Bond was already forming and it made her smile.

Okay another chapter done. I hope to see some reviews again as I just love reviewsg.


	5. Chapter 5 RRated for violence

Distribution: This story cannot in part or whole be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies may only be distributed with author's permission and must include all disclaimers.  
  
Disclaimer: Cole Turner, Darryl Morris, Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe Halliwell. Leo Wyatt, Jenna, and Andy Trudeau and all other characters that have appeared on the series "Charmed" as well as the concept of Charmed and all backstory are the copyright property of Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and the WB Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended. All original characters as well as the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.  
  
Warning: This chapter discusses physical and sexual child abuse, so if these things are going to bother you please leave now.  
  
First thank you to all those who reviewed.. I just love getting reviews.  
  
Okay then.. as for timing of this part - This part returns to the present.  
  
Darryl hadn't wanted to leave Cole alone on the Dreamscape but his Guardian instincts had told him he was needed in the waking world. When he opened his eyes he knew why. Standing down the hallway were the Charmed Ones and Leo and he briefly wondered how they could be there since this whole area was protected. A stray memory popped into his head and he understood, they had met with the Coven here just two days ago and Dr. B had had to lower some of the protection fields to allow them entrance. He would have to remind Dr. B to replace those fields as soon as possible. He rose to his feet and placed himself between the Charmed Ones and the doors that lead to his charge making sure that he kept a tight rein on his emotions. Anger would only cloud his judgment and here and now that could get someone hurt. His eyes looked to each of them in turn as they came to a stop five feet in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He sounded cold even to himself but right now he was finding it hard to care. His friend was once again hurt because of the four people who stood before him and he was angry, worried and angry. When Phoebe spoke Darryl found his hands clenching into fists, a habit he had picked up from Cole.  
  
"You know why we are here Darryl. He has to be destroyed." Phoebe's voice was cold, her eyes flat and devoid of all emotion.  
  
He looked into those eyes and realized that she simply didn't care. When he looked to Paige he saw hate and the same with Leo. However, when he looked to Piper he saw something else, he saw fear but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Deciding he would have to figure it out later he took one step back so he could address all of them. "You have no idea what you are doing."  
  
"Oh we know perfectly well what we are doing Darryl. He is the Source, he is dangerous, and he has to be destroyed. We failed before but we won't fail again." Unlike Phoebe's cold voice Paige's voice was hot with anger.  
  
"The Source is dead and has been for a year now. You know that Phoebe, you were there, you saw the Wasteland. Hell you left Cole there to die too." Darryl hadn't meant to yell but that was what he was doing. He couldn't stand the fact that they were standing there telling him that his friend had to be destroyed, that they knew what had to be done. Suddenly he realized that they had always been like that, believing themselves to be better than everyone else because they were the Charmed Ones of Prophecy. Of course that was when they weren't bitching and complaining about how they wished that they had normal lives and how being a witch could be such a pain. He also realized that yelling and arguing with them wasn't going to get him anywhere. They were the Charmed Ones, the magical ones and whatever he said wouldn't matter because to them he was nothing more than a mere human being. He sighed, there was no reasoning with them, not here and not now. Fortunately the doors opened and Dr. B chose that moment to walk out. He immediately forgot about the people in front of him and directed all of his attention to her.  
  
"Darryl." As she said his name she realized that they were not alone. So that was whom I felt before. Oh well we knew this was going to happen sooner or later I just wish it hadn't happened right now. Darryl is worried enough and when he finds out about Cole's temporarily losing his sight again. oh Gods above and below you must be having quite the laugh right about now. She was brought out of herself as Darryl moved closer to her, his worry plain to see. "He's all right and they are getting ready to move him to your regular room so why don't you go and give them a hand." She saw his hesitation as he looked back at their unwanted guests. Knowing that Cole needed Darryl close to him right now and Darryl so obviously needed to check on his charge she simply told him to go. "I will take care of this now go. Your partner needs you. And before you ask I sedated him myself this time so he won't wake up until it is time. Now off with you." She had seen the question in his eyes before he had even asked. Ever since the night of the shooting Darryl has always been worried about Cole waking up while he was on the vent, the operating room incident was never far from his mind, nor was it far from hers. After reassuring him Darryl left through the doors she had just come through, he never even looked back at the girls.  
  
Dr. B stepped forward placing herself between the Charmed Ones and her Grandson. Her eyes swept from one girl to the next as she raised the magical shields back into place, strengthening them at the same time. She had never met the fabled Charmed Ones in person before but it was easy to tell which witch was which. The one thing she did find curious was the look in the eyes of the oldest. She had learned from Prue that Piper took her role as oldest very seriously and she wondered what the look of fear in the girls eyes meant, what was she afraid of.  
  
"Well, well, well. The Charmed Ones and their Whitelighter Leo Wyatt." She had to be very careful as her emotions could get her into a lot of trouble right about now.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know us?" Phoebe's voice was still very cold and unemotional and Dr. B found just the sound of the girls voice was grating on her patience.  
  
"I have gone by many names but here and now I am called Dr. Raven Blackwell. However the name I am most associated with is Ravenor." Dr. B took an inordinate amount of pleasure in watching Leo do a credible impersonation of Casper the Friendly Ghost.  
  
"But that. she's. they're just legends." Leo was having a little trouble forming a complete sentence and Dr. B was enjoying it. The girls however didn't like being in the dark.  
  
"What are you talking about Leo?" Paige demanded. She wasn't at all happy about what was going on, she had seen Cole standing right in front of her when he was supposed to be dead and she wanted him dead. "Leo."  
  
"Are you really her? I mean do they really exist?" Leo was still having a little trouble wrapping his mind around what was standing before him.  
  
"Yes Leo I am really her and yes we most certainly do exist." She smiled. If Whitelighters weren't already dead she would swear that Leo was about to drop dead from a heart attack or a stroke, the bet was even money on which.  
  
"Leo get a grip and just tell us what she is." Phoebe didn't like the game that Dr. B was playing, not when she knew Cole was so close at hand, close enough for her to kill him again and this time make sure he stayed dead.  
  
Dr. B watched as Leo collected himself but most of her attention was on Piper, so far the oldest Charmed One hadn't said a word instead she simply kept looking at her. When Leo started to explain she never moved her eyes from Piper's.  
  
"They are the Guardians. They guard the Balance and are loyal only to the Balance. They are neither Good nor Evil they simply are. There are rules and laws that govern the worlds of good and evil and they are the enforcers of those rules and laws. Most of the rules and laws are in regards to doing anything that would destroy this realm. The Elders and the Source are bound by these laws, as are the Councils on both sides. Legend says that. that Ravenor was one of the first of the Guardians and that she is not human but more than human. What that something is has been lost through time." Leo had fallen back into his Whitelighter training mode as he spoke and by the time he was finished he was sweating and shaking and Dr. B loved every minute of it.  
  
"What do you mean lost in time and if she's not human what is she?" Paige was curious but still angry as she turned to her brother-in-law. "If she isn't good then she has to be evil which means she has to be vanquished just like Cole."  
  
"Paige let me let you in on a little secret. You are not getting anywhere near Cole. None of you are. I am among other things his doctor and it is my job to keep him alive, which is exactly what I am going to do."  
  
"He's a." Phoebe's cold voice interrupted but she didn't get very far.  
  
"He is my Grandson which means that if you want him you have to get through me first and yes I am one of the first Guardians and no I am not human." Dr. B had let her own eyes go cold and her voice go hot. She needed them to understand that she was serious and that she could and would defend her Grandson. They seem to have gotten the point and backed off a little. Still she didn't let her guard down.  
  
"What are you?" It was Piper who asked and her tone spoke only of her wanting to understand.  
  
Dr. B looked at her and tried to measure her sincerity. It seemed to her that the oldest of the Charmed Ones may have some hidden feelings that the rest of her family were unaware of and she made a mental note to speak to Cole about his relationship with Piper. Before she could answer Piper's question though Officer Simmons came running down the hall having shimmered into the closet next to the lift as usual.  
  
"Is he all right?" Simmons had come as soon as the twins had told him that the girls had left the Manor. He had been watching the Manor himself but had been called back to the station and what he found out there made him send the twins back to Raven Manor. Once he was sure the twins were safely ensconced at home he reported directly to Dr. B, somehow knowing that that was where he was going to find the Charmed Ones as well. He wasn't disappointed either.  
  
"He's fine Simmons. I was able to reverse the swelling so relax." She smiled at the flustered look on his face. He had originally been sent by her to watch out for the boys until they came into their own but at some point, fairly early on at that, he and the boys had simply become friends. It was because of this that she knew something else was also wrong. "All right Simmons, what is it? What's wrong?" The look he was giving her wasn't doing her state of mind any good. "Simmons spill now please."  
  
"He escaped tonight." It was all Simmons had to say for his boss to understand. He watched as the emotions played across her face and then he knew he was the one missing something now. "Boss I already have the guys at the precinct working on the best way to protect them but something tells me that that is not the only bad news. Now you spill." Simmons was getting a bad feeling about this whole situation.  
  
Dr. B wasn't sure about revealing this piece of information in front of the Charmed Ones but she knew she had no choice. Before she could though one of the girls spoke up.  
  
"Who escaped? What the hell are you talking about? And who or what are you?" It was Paige and she was none too happy.  
  
Simmons took exception to her outburst though and swung around to face her. "The guy who shot Cole that's who. And as for who I am I am Officer Simmons of the SFPD. I also work for Dr. B here. As for what I am I'm a half-blood. Now if any of you even think about trying anything just remember you have to go through me first to get to Cole so just back off." Simmons had seen the smile flit across Dr. B's lips." What's with the smile?"  
  
"I already told them that they would have to go through me first if they wanted to get anywhere near Cole." Her smile faded quickly though. "He escaped? Did he have help?" She meant did he have demonic help since he had been working for a demon when he had tried to shoot Darryl but hit Cole instead.  
  
"No. This was a completely human break out. I have already talked to the Captain and he is helping arrange the security for the boys. How long before Cole can be released?"  
  
"It'll be another." Dr. B stopped as she considered speaking in front of the Charmed Ones but hen decided that it couldn't be helped, besides they all had known that this day would come she simply wished her Grandson wouldn't be at such a disadvantage. "He'll be another 5 hours on the vent and then a half an hour to recover and for Darryl to get him dressed and ready to leave. There is one other thing though. He won't get his sight back for about 72 hours." She saw the impact her words had on Simmons and she understood his fear. Cole was now at an even worse disadvantage and Darryl, well Darryl would be Darryl, which meant he would be Mother Hen Darryl until his charge could see again.  
  
"But he will get it back again right? Just like the times before right?" Simmons was worried and not just because he was one of their watchdogs but also because they seemed to have wormed their way into his very life and he now thought of them as friends instead of an assignment. It complicated things but for him the complications had proved to be more than worth it.  
  
"Yes Simmons he will but until then we both know that Darryl isn't about to let him out of arms reach." The smile in her words was one of fondness. She knew Darryl and she knew how he was going to react.  
  
"He never does when this happens. Does he know?" Simmons was worried about Cole but also Darryl. The boys were alike in many ways and their ability to lay on the self guilt trip was equaled by none.  
  
"I would assume that he knows now that he is with Cole physically. However he isn't aware of this new problem." Dr. B's mind was running a mile a minute. Her mind going over the facts, trying to find the best solutions and the first order of business was getting the Charmed Ones away from her Grandson.  
  
"Okay. What the hell is going on and who has escaped?" Paige's anger seemed to be growing and as Dr. B looked to Simmons she realized that he was likely to blow very soon, not that she could blame him of course. She was about to intervene when Simmons turned fully to face the girls so she waited.  
  
"Slater is a human who was working for the demon Kretar. Kretar had hired him to do the shooting. He was trying to take down the fabled Charmed Ones so he targeted their friends. He wanted you off balanced emotionally so that he could take you out."  
  
"Well shooting Cole only did us a favor so this demon couldn't be too smart." Phoebe's statement had earned her a death glare from Simmons, which she simply ignored. Little did she know what kind of fire she was really playing with.  
  
Simmons felt Dr. B's hand on his shoulder keeping him in place; he hadn't even realized that he had started to move forward. He took a calming breath before setting the little witch straight. "Slater's intended target was Darryl but Cole had been able to see the escaped perp before the rest of us and pushed Darryl out of the way, shielding him as well. The bullet in Cole's head was meant for Darryl. It was designed to cause severe pain, which would eventually drive the victim insane, not kill them outright. The bullet had a potion on it; one that was geared for Darryl's system and it almost killed Cole. It would have had Darryl not helped in the creation of the antidote, help that caused him extreme pain I might add." Simmons saw the confused looks on their faces and decided to try again, this time when he spoke he sounded like someone trying to explain something to a four year old. A dense four year old.  
  
"Almost 10 months ago to the day they arrived at a crime scene right after the suspect had escaped, stealing an officer's gun in the process. We had been searching for about 10 minutes when Cole spotted him behind a car aiming the stolen gun at Darryl. There wasn't time for him to call out a warning so he simply ran, pushing Darryl out of the way just as the suspect fired. Cole didn't have time to get out of the way himself and the bullet that had been meant for Darryl found Cole instead. We returned fire at that point but the suspect, Slater, survived. After the trial that put Slater away for life, thanks to Cole's testimony Slater swore to get even with Cole for saving Darryl. The whole robbery had been a set up to get Darryl but he hadn't counted on Cole being able to see him in the dark and saving Darryl." Paige still didn't seem satisfied which simply angered Simmons even more so he decided to spell it out for them, after all they were going to find out soon anyway. "He was shot in the back of the head and the bullet is still inside his head, it couldn't be removed without killing him. He has been living with it for the past 10 months, pain and all. He is also still doing his job as an ADA. And if you know what is good for you then you will leave both Cole and Darryl alone."  
  
Dr. B, sensing that Simmons might not hold his emotions in check for much longer decided to send him away before he did something that they all would regret. "Simmons, why don't you head on down to the boys room, I'm sure Cam could use the company right about now." Cam always manned the nurse's station in the boy's room whenever they were there, day and night if needed.  
  
"What about them?" Simmons didn't like the idea of the Charmed Ones being so close to Cole and Darryl, not that he thought for one minute they stood a chance of getting by his boss, himself, Cam, and Darryl to get to Cole. It was simply their mere presence that was bothering him; he didn't like it when his friends were threatened.  
  
Dr. B understood his problem and like him she knew that there was no chance of the girls getting near Cole but also like him just their nearness to her Grandson bothered her. However, she could tell by looking at Simmons that leaving him in such close proximity to the Charmed Ones could only end up with someone getting hurt and it wouldn't be Simmons. "I will take care of them now go on. Besides you know you want to so just go." She watched as he glared one last time at the girls and Leo before retreating through the double doors behind her. Quickly though she returned her full attention to the unwelcome guests. She didn't really want to deal with them but she had no choice. "All right, this way and be quick about it, I have other things I have to do." Intending to take them to her office she stopped before turning the corner and looked back, they hadn't moved. "Okay children we can do this the easy way or the hard way." She was pleased when her little warning made Leo jump into action as he herded the girls down the hall towards her. Phoebe wasn't at all happy and neither was Paige but Leo kept them together and moving. Piper on the other hand still looked scared, guilty and scared. During the short walk she went over in her mind what she was going to say to them. She had no intention of telling them the whole story, that was for her Grandson to decide but she was going to let them know that perfect they were not.  
  
Simmons was still steaming when he reached the boys room. He had only been with the Charmed Ones for a few minutes and he was already so angry that he could fry the next person he saw. How dare they show up here and threaten his friends, how dare they. So caught up in his anger he jumped when Cam put her hand on his shoulder. Startled he looked up and realized that he had been standing just inside the boys' room, staring at his sleeping friends. Cam's voice finally made him look at her.  
  
"What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing because I know a something look when I see one." Her petite five foot and two inches only brought her to just above Simmons' shoulders but that didn't make her any less dangerous than his five foot nine inches. The look she found in her friends eyes though was chilling because what she saw there was fear. Her own eyes automatically shifted to Darryl and Cole's sleeping forms. Darryl never left Cole's side during these events so months ago she had brought a special comfy reclining chair in for him to use. The chair was just right for Darryl to lie back in and sleep whilst still keeping a firm hold of Cole's hand. Her eyes never left them as Simmons spoke.  
  
"You've been hanging around the boys far too long." He chuckled slightly as Cam used one of the boys' favorite sayings. Sobering quickly he moved to stand at the foot of Cole's bed, he didn't dare get any closer lest Cole's Guardian, not recognizing him put him through a wall. again. The Bond between Cole and Darryl was strong, very strong already but it hadn't completed itself yet, soon but not yet. Until then they understood not to get too close too fast, not when Darryl and his charge were both asleep. "The Charmed Ones are here."  
  
Cam froze, hell she stopped breathing as her eyes focused on her old friend. Cole was sleeping, his drug induced sleep so deep that he wasn't even aware of her presence or Simmons; he was only aware of Darryl. She knew that he would stay in this state until Aunt Raven removed the sedative slash potion he was being fed through his IV, the combination being one of her Aunts best creations, but the drip had to be maintained without interruption or he would wake up. She had been in the operating room the night he had been shot and the look of pure terror in his eyes as she tried in vain to calm him down was one she wished to never see again as long as she lived. Slowly she became aware of the fact that her breathing was matching the rise and fall of his chest; but unlike hers his was being powered solely by the ventilator that sat next to the bed. She knew that as the swelling went down he would begin breathing on his own again, but right now without the vent he would die and the thought always made her shudder. Her eyes shifted to Darryl when she thought about what could happen because if it did then Darryl would die too, their Bond was strong enough to connect them in life and so it would connect them in death as well.  
  
"Since you are here I am assuming that they are with Aunt Raven?" Cam asked when she finally found her voice again. She had known that the boys had met the Charmed Ones earlier tonight but she never expected them to come here.  
  
"Yes they are. She intends to have a little chitchat with them before sending them on their way."  
  
"What is it Simmy? I can tell by your voice that there is something else so spill." Cam had known Simmons almost all of her life and she could read him like a book much to his chagrin.  
  
"Slater escaped tonight." His words were quiet but their effect staggering. He watched as the color drained from Cam's face. Chuckling to himself a little he realized that he had had the same reaction when their Captain had originally told him. The two of them had faced countless demons and other assorted various human and inhuman killers but the mere mention of the name Slater turns their blood cold. He was only a human being, no powers to speak of but he was good at what he did and what he did was kill people, it was how he made his living. The fact that he was only human meant that they had to play by the human rules and that meant no powers. Even though Slater was a human with no powers they still would not underestimate him, no half- blood lived long by underestimating an opponent, any opponent.  
  
"Do you have protection in place and where are the twins?" Cam's first instinct is still the protection of the boys but she also worries about the twins now too. Anita and Julianna mean the world to the boys add to that the fact that they accept the boys' rather unique relationship without fault or question and that makes them the perfect match.  
  
"Yes. The protection is being placed around Raven Manor as we speak and the girls are already safely tucked away at said Manor. I am here and will be sticking to them like glue until we catch Slater." He again looked back at Cole and Darryl and briefly wondered how they were going to take the news. Hell he hadn't taken the news very well himself so he could only imagine what the boys reactions would be like.  
  
"Darryl's going to pitch an absolute fit when he finds out and before you even think about pawning this one off on me forget it. You are going to be the one to tell them. I like breathing thank you very much." Cam had seen Mother Hen Darryl in the past and she had no desire to be on the receiving end ever again.  
  
Simmons grimaced at her tone of voice, it was the 'don't even bother trying' tone and he knew she only used it when she meant it. Of course he too had seen MHD, as they called Mother Hen Darryl for short, and he inwardly cringed as he recalled the first time MHD had made an appearance.  
  
"Simmy are you all right? You don't look so good." His now pale face and slightly widened eyes caused her a little concern, afraid that there was yet some more bad news coming. As her eyes found his she saw in her minds eye what he was thinking about. Somehow she knew her face was now as pale as his was.  
  
They stood starring at each other as they remembered MHD's first appearance, their connected minds returning to the very same night Darryl had been thinking of earlier. The night Darryl saved Cole's life for the first time.  
  
It had been two hours since Dr. B had completed the Tap on Darryl and the antidote was now ready. Cam quickly made her way to Cole's room where Dr. B had been since finishing the procedure on Darryl. As she rounded the corner she ran into Simmons, literally.  
  
"Hey slow down and watch where you are going there Cammy." Simmons said as he reached out a hand to steady her. He had known her long enough to recognize the look in her eyes. "What's the problem?" She hesitated and that made him even more nervous. "Cammy?"  
  
Cam had been searching for a way around what she had found out only moments before but she somehow knew that there was going to be no way out for Cole, no way to escape the pain that she was going to have to inflict on him to save him. She turned her attention to Simmons as he fell into step beside her as she one again began making her way to Cole's room.  
  
"We have a problem, well actually it is Cole who has. I just found out that in order for this antidote to work Cole has to be awake when he gets it. Now before you ask it is because of the spell that goes with the antidote."  
  
"What do you mean he has to be awake?" Simmons had stopped Cam with a hand on her shoulder, the tautness of the muscles beneath his hand making his anger dissipate. When he turned her to face him he could see the control it was taking to keep it together.  
  
Cam had known Cole all of her life, he had been the one to save her life, twice. The first time was on the very day she was born. He had heard about a demoness who was to give birth to a fey child, fey children being bled to death moments after their births for the newborn blood they carried in their veins, blood that could be used for powerful prophecy spells. A twelve-year-old Cole had arrived just in time to save the newborn babe from her mother. After killing those that were present so they wouldn't be able to tell of his rescue of the child he took her to the Nation where she was adopted and named Camilla. She had been the first in a long line of newborn babes that Cole had saved over the decades. Nineteen years later when a witch, a Halliwell witch, killed her half-blood parents Cole had saved her again. Simmons remembered when Cole arrived at the Nation safe zone he had collapsed, an athame lodged between his shoulder blades. Raven had cared for and healed him while he had covered for Cole's absence. Exactly how he had covered was a secret that was best left buried for both Cam and Cole's sakes. As he looked into her eyes he knew that she didn't like this idea anymore than he did, probably less because she was going to have to help Raven hurt Cole. She was going to have to hurt the very man that had a very secret place in her heart, one Cole never knew about.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout. It's just. are you sure?"  
  
Cam looked up at him and did her best to control her raging emotions. She wanted to hurt, to tear apart the person responsible for hurting Cole in this way; it was cruel and if she ever got her hands on Slater he would be worse than dead inside five seconds. She drew in a calming breath before explaining. "Yes I am sure. The potion that is coating the bullet is only active when Cole is awake. Once he is either asleep or unconscious the potion suspends itself via the spell. This way it allows Cole to heal enough so he doesn't die and when he wakes up it starts all over again. In the person it was designed for, in this case Darryl, it would be able to keep this cycle up for a very long time, eventually driving him insane but never actually killing him. However, Cole's innate magic is causing the potion to become a poison and every time he is awake and the potion comes out of suspension it is spreading farther and faster and it will eventually kill him."  
  
"But it doesn't even register unless he is awake so in order for the antidote to attach itself to the poison the poison has to be moving. If it's suspended the antidote won't even see it." Simmons may not have had the medical training Cam did but he understood potions very well.  
  
"Precisely." Cam could see that he know fully understood the problem and also realized that it was the only solution. "I hope Aunt Raven is ready for this. Shall we?" She stepped up to the door of the boy's room.  
  
"Is there an option other than going in?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then by all means let's go." Simmons opened the door and allowed Cam to enter first; chivalry was never dead within the Nation. He stopped next to Cam as his eyes took in the sight before him.  
  
Both men were lying on their sides facing each other, Darryl's hand was reaching over and holding Cole's. The sound of the heart monitors drew their attention to the shelf above Cole's bed. There were now two monitors giving readings, one from Cole and one from Darryl. What startled both Simmons and Cam though was that the monitors were in perfect sync. Darryl's heart rate was matching Cole's, as was his breathing they realized. Both turned to Raven who was watching the boys with glowing purple eyes.  
  
"Aunt Raven, what's going on? Why are Darryl's vitals matching Cole's, not to mention how is it happening?" Cam had never seen this happen before and it worried her. She could tell by the look on Simmons face that he didn't like it either.  
  
Raven redirected her gaze to them before answering. She could tell that her two young friends were wondering how it was possible but she could also tell that they had some bad news to deliver as well. Their young faces telling her all she needed to know.  
  
"It's all right Cam, for once everything will be alright." She could tell that they weren't satisfied but what she said next only raised more questions. "Cole has found his destiny."  
  
"You mean that Darryl is the Guardian, his Guardian." Simmons knew that Raven had a certain interest in Darryl Morris but he only thought it was because he had become so important to her Grandson; he never dreamed it was because he was the other of the Prophecy. He suddenly understood how Darryl and Cole's friendship had come together so fast and yet was so very strong. Darryl, like Cole, was a child of Prophecy and even though he wasn't outwardly magical he had the power within him, a power that wouldn't come into itself until the Bonding was complete. This innate power drew him to Cole and gave him the ability to see beyond the external image that was Cole Turner, to look beyond and see the wounded child that lay within the man.  
  
"The time has come and the Prophecy is before us. Now all we have to do is keep Cole alive long enough for both of them to ascend to their rightful places. so do you have it?" Raven had seen the tray that Cam carried and truth be told she had begun to worry that they wouldn't have it in time. Relief had washed over her when she saw the antidote on the metal try her young friend was carrying. However, as she looked into her friend's eyes she knew that there was bad news to go with the good. "Someday one of us will have nothing but good news to relate. Okay what is the problem?" She inquired as she changed her eyes back to the human violet that they normally were.  
  
Cam didn't really want to say anything but she knew it had to be done and soon, Cole was too important to loose, for more than one reason. She took a deep breath and spoke her peace. The look that found it's way onto her Aunt's face was not a nice look at all and she was sorry that she had had to put it there.  
  
"Okay. Yes I do have the antidote right here, however we have a problem and before you ask I have checked, double-checked, and then rechecked again before accepting it myself. Cole will have to be awake when we administer the antidote. It's the only time the poison is active, when he is awake." Cam waited for the response she was sure she was going to witness when another voice startled everyone in the room.  
  
"Are you absolutely 100 % positive of this?" It was Darryl's voice and he didn't sound very happy.  
  
"Yes Inspector Morris I am positive, if I wasn't I wouldn't have even mentioned it in the first place." Cam couldn't help the tremor in her voice, she knew he needed to be sure but she still didn't like him questioning her intentions towards Cole. She would rather die herself than cause Cole one second of pain. It must have shown through in her voice because Darryl simply accepted it after that.  
  
"It's Darryl and I'm sorry if you thought I was inferring that you would hurt him it's just I don't think he can take much more right now. I know I can't and I'm not even the one hurt here." Darryl hadn't moved but he had opened his eyes, quickly finding Raven. "How long Dr. B? How long will it take?" He somehow knew he wouldn't have to elaborate.  
  
"About twenty minutes." Even to her own ears that didn't sound like a long time but with the amount of pain they were talking of inflicting on her Grandson it would probably seem a lot longer in practice.  
  
"He's going to be awake soon so you should get whatever you are going to need ready." Darryl hadn't sat up yet, he knew he would have to when the time came but he also wanted to save his strength. He was thinking about the best way to handle his friend when he felt three pairs of eyes staring at him. "What?"  
  
"How do you know he's going to wake up soon?" Cam wasn't sure if she was happy or jealous. She had followed Cole's life since she was old enough to know how, somehow always feeling that there was a part of Cole that belonged only to her and this somehow made her feel less alone. There weren't that many fey-demon half-bloods and just knowing that Cole was out there somewhere gave her some form of security. She knew it made no sense; after all it wasn't as if he too were a fey-demon half-blood, but then again not much in the life of a half-blood made a lot of sense. She had never been jealous of his witch, but then his witch had never proved worthy of Cole in the first place, not like Darryl. The boys already had a friendship bond that couldn't be broken and for that alone Cam would accept Darryl into her life. As the Guardian, Darryl was about to become a permanent member of their little family and, for her friend she would make every effort to help Darryl assimilate. She felt better as she turned all of her attention outward as Darryl answered her.  
  
"I'm not sure, I just know he is going to wake up soon. Believe me I would dearly love to talk about this right now because I would also like some answers but we don't have time. Please just get ready." Darryl really wasn't sure what was happening and it did bother him but before he could take the time to get his own answers he needed to see to his friend. While Dr. B, Cam, and Simmons set things up he simply kept a hold of Cole's hand, waiting and planning the best way to deal with what was to come.  
  
Raven moved a chair into place behind Cole while Cam placed everything on a metal tray. As Cam moved this tray next to Raven and helped her set it up for the procedure Simmons fetched a set of four point restraints from another room. Reluctantly he moved to the foot of Cole's bed but he never got any further as Darryl's voice cut across the room.  
  
"Don't even think about it! Do you hear me Simmons, don't even think about it!" Darryl had seen what he was about to do and he wasn't going to allow it. Never letting go of Cole's hand he sat up, only then feeling the leads on his chest. Looking down he followed the wires to a monitor that was sitting next to Cole's above the bed, the monitor showing his protectiveness. Before he got to ask Dr. B why she had hooked him up to a monitor a searing pain made it's presence known inside his head. He had known pain in his time but this was a whole new experience and he found he had to take a few deep breaths to avoid passing out.  
  
"Darryl?" Simmons voice was quiet as he figured he pretty much knew what was wrong, Darryl had moved too soon and was now suffering the effects namely a migraine. He had never had one himself but he had known people who had and he winced in sympathy.  
  
Once he was sure he could move without passing out he turned his full gaze on Simmons. "You go and put those back where you got them from right now, better yet simply toss them because I never want to see them again. Ever. Do I make myself clear." Darryl hadn't shouted but then again he didn't need to in order to get his point across, he could tell the message was received when Simmons looked to Dr. B. As he now leveled his gaze at her he made sure that she knew he meant it.  
  
Raven saw the look in Darryl's eyes, instantly knowing that there would be no arguing with it. She didn't know how he planned on handling her Grandson but the restraints were definitely out. "You heard the man Simmons and if I were you I would simply toss them in the garbage chute because we won't ever be using them will we." Directing the last bit to Darryl.  
  
"Not in this lifetime or the next or any after that." Darryl looked to each of them, making sure that they truly did understand that he meant it. "I will take care of Cole." Darryl glared at Simmons to get him moving when he felt Cole tighten his hold on his hand, he was waking up and Darryl didn't want him to even see the items in Simmons hands. He wasn't sure how Cole would react but panic was the best bet especially considering his friends present state of mind. Just as Simmons was leaving Cole's eyes opened and Darryl couldn't help but smile at his first words, words he would come to hear frequently.  
  
"Darryl, are you alright?" Cole wasn't sure what was going on, his mind too fuzzy to track properly but he did see the look on his friends face and what he saw was pain. The more he woke up though the more came back to him, but only bits and pieces.  
  
Darryl noticed the confused look and understood it. The last thing they needed though was for Cole to panic again so carefully he swung his legs over the edge of the gurney he had been lying on so it was easier for Cole to see him. "Hey partner. Yes I'm fine." He watched as Cole's eyes cleared somewhat, focusing on the wires coming off his chest. "Relax, I said I was fine. Dr. B just wanted to see something that's all. You were right she is a lot like my mother, overprotective." When Cole simply let it go he knew that time was running out and that they had to act soon, to that end he took a deep breath and simply tried to explain. He had to call his name a few times though to get his attention. "Cole. Cole." As soon as his friends somewhat glazed eyes locked with his he calmly started to speak.  
  
"Cam has figured out what is happening. The potion on the bullet was meant for me, but with you it is acting as a poison. Now Cam has made an antidote and Dr. B is ready to give it to you."  
  
"But.?" Cole knew there was a but coming when Darryl's fell silent, the look on his friend's face told him as much. He knew he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear either but he was finding it difficult to actually care. Once he had been sure that Darryl was all right he had relaxed and now he was finding it becoming more and more difficult to understand what was happening around him. He was floating in and out of his own mind never really loosing consciousness simply loosing the ability to track and not really caring either.  
  
Darryl could see that Cole was fading in and out, he watched as his friend's eyes lost their focus more and more as he disappeared into his own head. He had seen it before and he wasn't all that surprised by it. Cole had suffered a great deal in the last 48 hours but Dr. B's comment about his friend's exhaustion stemming from his living in a constant state of fear was one that stayed with him. The fear she had been speaking of had started long before Cole had returned from the Wasteland; it had started when he was a child. The nightmares Cole had been having since he returned from the Wasteland simply brought that fear back to the surface and the lingering fear he had felt even during the light of day did nothing to help.  
  
"Cole. Cole can you hear me?" Darryl watched as Cole's eyes stayed open but never looked to him. "All right this may work to our advantage. Cam you said that he only had to be awake right?"  
  
"Correct." Cam wasn't sure where Darryl was going she simply hoped he got there soon.  
  
"All right then. He's awake right now and with a bit of luck we can do this and he'll never remember it." Darryl carefully stood up, still not letting go of Cole's hand as he steadied himself, the pain from his headache was unbearable but he refused to let his friend down, he had made a promise and he intended to honor it.  
  
"Darryl what are you doing? You shouldn't even be sitting up much less standing up." Dr. B had started to get up but Darryl waved her back down.  
  
"I'm helping my friend like I promised I would that is what I am doing." When Cole had faded out on him, simply lying there on his side staring at the wall he had gotten an idea. Once, a few years ago when he had been at the hospital picking Shelia up after work he had wandered around while waiting for her. Down one hall he had heard what sounded like crying and something in him made him seek it out. What he had found was the cancer ward and treatment room. In one of the rooms he saw two men, the older of the two was lying with his legs bent at the knees while his feet rested behind the younger ones thighs who was lying on his side, trapping the younger ones legs. The younger ones torso was lying against the older ones side, his left arm trapped between their two bodies while his head rested on the older ones shoulder. The older one had his right arm wrapped around the young ones back while his left hand held the younger ones right hand in a firm grip. The younger one was whimpering and crying in pain but was also unable to move, the grip of the older one too strong for him to break. It had been a treatment that he had witnessed, an older brother holding his younger sibling through the pain. The image had always stayed with Darryl and now it seemed that it was going to help him.  
  
"I repeat Darryl what are you doing." Dr. B watched as Darryl carefully sat on the edge of her Grandson's bed after having pulled down the covers. Cole never moved as Darryl lay down next to him, bringing his legs up and over Cole's. When she saw Darryl plant his bare feet behind Cole's thighs, effectively immobilizing his legs she began to understand what he was doing. "Here let me help you." Her voice was quiet in difference to his already blinding migraine.  
  
"Thank you." Grateful that she understood what he was doing he allowed her to lift Cole up just enough for him to slide his arm under his friend, Cole's left arm now trapped between their bodies and his head rested against his shoulder. Darryl had never let go of Cole's hand; he simply tightened his hold making sure that he didn't interfere with the IV in Cole's hand or the oxygen mask that was still in place aiding his friends breathing. Darryl looked down at Cole's face, checking to make sure that he was still all right. Cole's eyes were still starring at the wall but he had felt some of the tension leave Cole's body as he relaxed into his embrace, almost as if he was seeking comfort from him, comfort that Darryl was more than willing to give him.  
  
"I'm not sure that he won't wake up at some point Darryl. Either way he is going to feel this whether he remembers it or not." Dr. B wanted Darryl to be prepared in case Cole started to try and fight him in an effort to escape the pain. "Cam would you prepare the syringes while I put the feeder in place please. Simmons why don't you help Darryl hold Cole please."  
  
While Cam moved to prepare the syringes Simmons moved to stand behind Cole.  
  
"Boss what if he starts panicking? What do you want me to do then?" Simmons wasn't sure how best to help so he simply decided to ask before he did something that might make the situation worse.  
  
"If he gets to much for Darryl to handle alone then simply grab him from behind and restrain him until Cam or I can sedate him." She hadn't been looking at Darryl as she spoke or she wouldn't have bothered to finish issuing the directions at all.  
  
Darryl had taken extreme exception to what Dr. B had just said and he had no problems telling them so. "Simmons if you even think about it I promise you that you will be so very sorry. As for you Dr. B and Cam if I see either one of you with a needle other than the one you are using to give him the antidote then I also promise you that Simmons won't be able to stop me. Do you all understand me? No one touches him so just back off Simmons and before you say anything Dr. B I am perfectly capable of taking care of him." The look on Darryl's face brooked no argument. He had meant every word he said and they knew that he would follow through on his promises.  
  
"Darryl, under normal circumstances I would readily agree with you but in his condition right now Cole might hurt you trying to escape the pain, he wouldn't be thinking clearly and so he might not recognize you right away. Also with the pain from the migraine I know you have you might not have the strength to hold him for long. You are also lying on your back and if he starts to fight you it will also cause severe pain in your back from where I performed the Tap on you. I simply think." She never got the chance to finish as Darryl's low but very hard voice cut her off.  
  
"Dr. B I understand that you are his Grandmother and that Cam and Simmons are his friends and have known him longer than I have but you will understand my words. I will protect him no matter what even if it is from the three of you. I am his friend and I made him a promise and I will keep that promise for as long as I breathe. I let him down before, never again. Do you understand what I am saying?" Darryl didn't mean to offend anyone but he was determined to help Cole no matter what it took. He had spent his adult life as a cop; a protector of the innocent and the man lying in his arms was just that, an innocent, a victim of his own birth and circumstances, all of which had been beyond his control yet all of which he was still paying for both with his blood and his pain. If Darryl could help him even in such a small way as holding and comforting him through the next half hour than he would do just that and anyone who got in his way would find coming between him and his friend a very painful place to be.  
  
Dr. B, Cam, and Simmons simply looked at Darryl and then at each other. They knew he had meant every word he had said. Cam however felt the need to remind him of one important fact.  
  
"Darryl, if Cole panics he might accidentally use his powers and you could get hurt. If Simmy is close he can help hold him and Dr. B or I can get him sedated before anyone gets hurts, like you." Cam was trying to be reasonable but one look at Darryl and she knew that her words had fallen on deaf ears.  
  
"Cam you said it yourself, he has to be awake for the antidote to work. He is awake right now and it is just plain luck that he is as zoned as he is. I will not let you put him to sleep, it will make the antidote worthless and he doesn't have time to wait around for my system to replace what was already taken so you can make more. Yes this will hurt him but better when he is like this than fully awake and tracking. Now would you please just get on with it, the longer we stand around talking about it the greater the chance is that he will come around." Darryl looked to each of them carefully, weighing their looks. When he was satisfied that they now fully understood his words he relaxed a little though he never loosened his hold on his friend. "Now let's do this and get it over with."  
  
Cam looked to Dr. B and silently asked what to do; from the look she received she knew the answer, nothing. She was so very happy that Cole had found his Guardian but she also suddenly realized that their lives would never be the same again. When her eyes met Simmons' she knew he had thought the same thing. The three didn't even need their Nation Bond to know or agree, their looks were enough.  
  
"All right then let's begin." Dr. B had re-numbed the same area on Cole's back that she had used before while Cam had tried talking to Darryl; thankfully the original injection hadn't completely worn off. As she picked up the large bore needle she was going to have to use she said a silent prayer to whichever Gods and Goddesses might be listening, a prayer for her Grandson and his Guardian. As she slowly pushed the needle in he didn't move and she started to hope that he was simply too zoned to really feel anything. That hope died quickly though as she saw the muscles in his back begin to tense up. She called a warning to Darryl but he had already felt what was happening.  
  
"I've got him Dr. B. He's not going anywhere but all the same just hurry." Darryl's grip on his friend had tightened the second he felt Cole begin to tense up again.  
  
"Are you sure you have him Darryl because I am going to start injecting the antidote now?" She waited till she got an affirmative before proceeding. At first there didn't seem to be any reaction at all but she could tell that Darryl hadn't let his guard down and this was a good thing as it turned out.  
  
Almost a full minute had passed and Cole still hadn't moved when all of a sudden his whole body tensed and he began to whimper. Darryl could handle just about anything but listening to his frightened friend whimper while he began to try and wiggle away from him cut straight to his heart. Even though Cole's eyes were still glazed and zoned Darryl could see the terror in them, the pain. He suddenly realized that his face was wet with tears as Cole's tears began to soak his shoulder. It was hard to make out what Cole was saying, his voice distorted by both pain and the oxygen mask but Darryl understood non the less and he responded to the almost silent pleas.  
  
"Shhh my friend. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I know it hurts but it will be over very soon and then you will get better." Darryl realized that he had spoken to Cole as if he were a child, but when he felt Cole try and curl up around him his face burrowing into the crook of his neck he realized how true his thought had been. He was protecting a child plain and simple, an abused child at that. He had promised Cole that he would never hurt him and here he was holding him down while someone hurt him, he could only hope that Cole would be able to one day forgive him for what he was doing.  
  
Cole's whimpers began to take on a keening kind of sound, the sound a wounded animal makes when it is hurt or dying and it wasn't helping Darryl's feelings of guilt in the least. Just as Darryl didn't think he take the sound anymore it stopped. The ensuing silence lasted only a few seconds though before Cole's whimpers resumed.  
  
"Okay that was the first one so just two more to go. How are you doing Darryl?" She could hear both heart monitors above her and Darryl's sounded almost as bad as her Grandson's. "Darryl you need to calm down."  
  
"I am calm." His words were clipped and his tone quiet, he was anything but calm and the three sets of eyes that turned to him said as much. He never saw the looks though; all of his concentration was on the man in his arms.  
  
"Okay then." It was a chorus of three and earned them each a death glare from Darryl. Once he silenced them he returned his full attention to Cole whose whimpers had not stopped nor had the tears that were still flowing freely from his glassy and terror filled eyes.  
  
Dr. B was halfway through the second dose when Cole's heart monitor went wild; the beeping so rapid that it was almost one continuous tone.  
  
"Cam." She called keeping her voice quiet and even.  
  
"I'm on it." Cam had matched her Aunt's tone as she responded while retrieving the preloaded syringe, the sedative it contained the same as the one her Aunt had used on Cole earlier. She didn't want to do it but they had to, they couldn't be sure that he wouldn't accidentally use his powers and hurt Darryl without realizing it. They had to take the chance that Cole could hold on long enough to make another batch of antidote. With this thought running through her head she squared her shoulders and quickly made her way to her friend's bedside. Darryl seemed so concentrated on keeping his hold on Cole that she didn't think he even saw her. She was wrong as a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her wrist, stopping the needle before it could even get close to her whimpering friend. Slowly she raised her eyes to meet Darryl's and she knew that if looks could kill she would most assuredly be pushing up daisies right about now.  
  
Cam and Simmons came back to the present with a jerk, their trip down memory lane stopped abruptly by a sound coming from Cam's nurse's station.  
  
"Cam?" Simmons voice was almost calm as he asked. almost.  
  
"Don't worry it's just the timer. It just means that it's time for his meds." Taking a deep breath Cam moved to the tray table on the right side of her sleeping friends bed. She first checked the readouts from the ventilator and then carefully measured out the three meds in accordance to those readouts. Carefully she moved to the bed, fully aware that if she moved to fast Darryl was likely to knock her through the wall. A smile formed on her lips as she remembered that it wouldn't be the first time.  
  
"What's so funny?" the curiosity was plain to hear in his voice.  
  
"I was just remembering what happened the first time I did this for him. I moved to the bed a little too fast for Darryl's liking and he put me through the wall remember." She snickered but stopped quickly when she saw Darryl twitch, if she hadn't been keeping one eye on him she wouldn't have seen the warning movement. Silently she finished administering the meds through Cole's IV line and just as quietly tossed the used syringes. Making one last check on the vent readouts, logging the readouts on his chart before moving back to her station. She motioned Simmons to the seat beside her. "We have a few very long days ahead of us so I suggest you catch some rest while you can."  
  
"You can say that again." Simmons wearily settled himself into the offered chair fully aware of the ordeal that awaited his two friends. Unbidden an image of the Charmed Ones made itself known in his minds eye and he could only hope that Raven would be able to make them stay away, at least until Cole's sight returned and they caught Slater. He himself would prefer that Slater meet with a stray bullet and he knew that Darryl felt the same way. Who knows maybe between the two of them an accident could be arranged. This very thought lifted his spirits and as he settled in to wait a smile forming on his lips. As he looked over to his sleeping friends he never knew that Darryl was also reliving that first day, the day Darryl saved Cole's life for the first time.  
  
Darryl's mind was replaying the very memories that Cam and Simmons had just relived, but unlike his friends his memories were directly linked to Cole's memories and it was through this link that Darryl saw the darkness that was his charge's childhood. It wasn't the first time he had relived these memories but that didn't make them any less painful for either himself or his charge.  
  
When Darryl had reached out to grab Cam's hand Cole's head rolled away from his shoulder. He had expected Cole to try and take advantage of this but he didn't, his body was still rigidly tense but he simply lay there with his head now resting in the crook of Darryl's arm. Startled Darryl dropped his eyes to his friend's face; Cole's rapid and shallow breathing filled his ears as he met his friend's eyes, eyes that he found himself once again falling into. Briefly he wondered what part of Cole's past he was about to stand witness to, what old horror was holding his friend hostage in his own mind this time. When he finally stopped falling and opened his eyes he dearly wished he hadn't but he knew that even if he were to close them again the image that was before him would still remain, forever burned into his own memory. The nonsense words Cole had muttered earlier as his tears had started to fall now came rushing back to Darryl, the true meaning behind them now crystal clear. It was a clarity Darryl wished with all his heart he could banish as his own tears began to flow freely once again, tears for the innocence that he was about to see ripped from his friend, his 8 year old little friend.  
  
Through his tears Darryl watched as a demon brought the whip he had in his hand down across an 8-year-old Cole's bared back. He heard electricity crackle as it added another deep slice to the tender flesh of the child's already blood encrusted back. Little Cole's arms were chained to twin columns of stone on either side of him, his wrists shackled so far above his head his feet were barely touching the floor of the cave they were in. Blood coated his arms as the shackles cut deeply into his small wrists. There was movement to Darryl's left and as he brought his eyes to it he saw Cole's mother, if one could even call her that, pushed against the wall of the cave by another demon. The male demon had her by the hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Darryl couldn't believe what he was seeing. Little Cole's mother was practically having sex in front of her son who was being whipped mercilessly not seven feet away. An anger Daryl never knew himself capable of began to rise within him, one that would soon be replaced with a cold fury as he began to understand what she was doing.  
  
Her moans began to mix with little Cole's screams, the two sounds crashing into one another creating a grotesque melody of pain. The male demon looked over to little Cole and smiled. Darryl shuddered, he had seen that look before on the job; it was the look the predator gives his prey before he strikes but only a certain kind of predator. Now Darryl's rage began to turn to cold fury. He wanted to move, to go to the child and snatch him away before anything more happened but here he was just a spectator, he could watch and listen but couldn't intervene.  
  
The male demon suddenly let go of Cole's mother and turned to face little Cole. Slowly he walked over to the boy, stopping right in front of him and waving his hands over the chains that were, by this time almost all the was holding little Cole upright. Suddenly his little feet were firmly planted on the ground, his shoulders sagging a little with the sudden give of the chains. The male demon laughed as he abruptly shimmered, reappearing behind little Cole and kicking the child's feet apart, new shackles quickly appearing around the small ankles, the chains attached to the bottoms of the stone pillars. There was no give in the new chains. The demon then waved his hand and the last of little Cole's tattered clothing vanished. Darryl saw little Cole's body begin to shake. Little Cole didn't know what was happening but he knew enough to be scared, of that Darryl was positive.  
  
As the black robe the male demon was wearing fell to the ground, pooling around the male demons ankles, Darryl noted that the demon's skin bore almost the same red pigment as Belthazor's did. There were black marking over every inch of his body some distorted by scars running through them others simply by the demons own anatomy. Darryl now understood why the pillars Cole was chained to were set on a raised platform at the center of the room; the height the platform was at was a calculated one, one that placed little Cole in the most vulnerable position, a position the male demon soon took full and horrifying advantage of.  
  
Darryl's position afforded him an unobstructed view of the child's face and what he would see would stay with him for the rest of his life.  
  
The male demon pressed himself along Cole's bare back, his arms reaching around the now squirming body of his captive. Little Cole whimpered, the shackles cutting deeper into his wrists as he tugged on the chains as he tried in vain to move away from his tormentor. Fresh blood flowed down his upraised arms causing the demon to smile. He stroked his left hand across Cole's stomach while bringing his lips to the blood on Cole's right arm. His tongue flicked out, lapping at the red substance with a hunger Darryl didn't understand. Shudders ran through little Cole's body as the demons left hand circled lower, running his clawed fingers over the child's genitals. Tears began to flow freely from the child's eyes as he looked across the room at his mother.  
  
"Mommy.. Please." Darryl's heart was breaking as he heard his little friend call out to his mother, a mother who then strode forward, a cold look on her face. She grabbed little Cole around the throat and jerked his face upwards, little Cole giving a cry of pain as his shoulders were wrenched. She never said a word, simply looked at him but it was enough. His tears increased as the knowledge that she wasn't going to help him, wasn't going to save him began to crush his little heart.  
  
"I have a meeting with Raynor in a few minutes so when you are finished here you may go." Her voice was hard and cold as she spoke, but the demon never stopped licking at little Cole's blood, never acknowledged her words at all. "Do I need me to repeat myself Braitis?"  
  
"Mmmmm human blood, powerful human blood." Braitis never stopped fondling Cole as he spoke. "How long?"  
  
"However long you want I don't care." She said as she straightened up, wiping her hand on her robe to get the tears off of it.  
  
"Then I shall be a long while with this. What shall I do when I am finished with it?" As he spoke, Braitis repositioned himself behind little Cole. His right arm wrapped around little Cole's chest, his clawed hand spilling more blood as it dug into the child's left shoulder. As soon as his little victim was completely immobilized he thrust forward, forcing all of himself into the small body he held. Little Cole screamed in pain, a sound Darryl knew he would never forget no matter how hard he tried.  
  
"My father wants it returned to its cell. He has something else planned for it later." She had to raise her voice to be heard over little Cole's screams. "Now if you will excuse me I have an important meeting to attend remember." She turned and casually walked out of the cave, her own child's screams following her.  
  
Darryl had never known the hate that he was feeling at this very moment, a hate that threatened to consume him if he let it. His blood boiled, his heart pounded in his chest as his hands clenched into fists at his sides as he watched her leave her own child to be raped and brutalized. Darryl knew the type; he knew Braitis wouldn't stop with simple rape. No, demon or human his type never did. What he saw when he turned his eyes back to the center of the room confirmed this.  
  
Braitis continued to thrust into little Cole, the child's screams music to his ears. As the demon's movements became smoother Darryl saw the blood beginning to run down little Cole's legs as his screams continued to echo off the cave walls. Darryl had worked too many rape cases, he knew what was happening, Braitis was working himself into a frenzy, his movements increasing in speed and power. Soon Braitis shifted his hold, wrapping his claws around little Cole's waist. He used this new hold on his victim to pull little Cole back to meet each of his forward movements allowing him to ram himself even deeper with each new thrust. He smiled as little Cole's screams increased, the child's blood now coating the front of his own legs as his thighs made contact with the blood slicked thighs of his victim.  
  
Darryl's tears were flowing freely as he watched the killing of innocence happening before him. He had resigned himself to the fact that he couldn't do anything about it but that didn't mean he couldn't mourn the death, the death of his friends innocence. He thought it couldn't get any worse for his little friend. He was wrong. He watched as Braitis threw his head back and with one final thrust roared out his climax. His final thrust though was so brutal that it wrenched little Cole's shoulders out of their sockets, little Cole's scream of pain drowning out Braitis' own. If he could have he would have fallen to his knees but Darryl knew that wasn't possible, he had learned that from the last time he had entered Cole's memories, so he simply stood there.  
  
As Braitis pulled himself free he grabbed little Cole by the hair, yanking his head back causing little Cole to scream again as his injured shoulders protested the movement. Darryl looked into his little friend's eyes and watched as something inside shattered and disappeared turning the once bright blue eyes dull and lifeless. Darryl didn't know which was worse knowing that this wasn't really happening now or knowing that this was a memory that his friend had silently lived with all of his life. He shuddered at the very thought of what else his little friend might have had to suffer at the hands of the woman he called mother.  
  
He watched as a single tear made it's way down little Cole's cheek as Braitis bent down and began to lap at the blood still running down the backs of his legs. As the tear fell to the ground Darryl saw what was left of little Cole vanish inside of himself, his body unable to escape so his mind ran away instead. Suddenly the lifeless eyes he was staring into turned black as Belthazor emerged in a rage. Darryl saw the chains break as if they were made of paper. Once his arms were free little Belthazor swung them upwards popping his shoulders back into place, then he gave each leg a swift pull breaking those chains as well. Braitis barely had time to stand up when the found the chains wrapped around his neck with little Belthazor pulling them tight. With one swift and vicious twist from little Belthazor, the chains sliced right through Braitis' neck. Darryl watched as his head fell to the ground and rolled away, hitting the cave wall before the rest of the body could even hit the ground. Quickly both the head and the body burst into flames, disappearing as if they had never existed.  
  
If only the memories could be vanquished as easily Darryl thought to himself as he looked at the little red demon who was simply standing in the middle of the room. Fresh tears rolled down Darryl's face as he heard little Belthazor talking to little Cole.  
  
"You are safe now Cole. No one will ever hurt you like that again, not as long as I live. I promise you." Little Belthazor picked up the black robe that Braitis had been wearing and wrapped it around himself before making his way to the cave entrance that his mother had left through.  
  
The next thing Darryl knew he was back on the bed looking into adult Cole's eyes, eyes that fell shut as his head rolled forward. He took notice that his friend's body had lost the rigidity he had felt in it before and a smile formed on Darryl's lips as Cole once again nestled his face in the crook of his neck. Suddenly he realized that Cole had fallen asleep but before he could fully panic he heard Dr. B's voice and what she said calmed him immediately.  
  
"Take it easy Darryl, he's fine and it's perfectly all right for him to be asleep now. As a matter of fact it was my doing." She smiled down at him as she gently ran her fingers through her Grandson's hair.  
  
"Then he's all right? The poison." Darryl felt lightheaded with relief, the look on her face reassuring him that his friend was indeed all right.  
  
"The poison has been neutralized." She noticed his slightly confused look and couldn't help but smile as it reminded her of her Grandson. "You have been zoned out with him for almost 45 minutes. The antidote only took 30 minutes to neutralize the poison so we have just been waiting for you to get back before doing anything." She held up the now empty syringe for his inspection. "He'll sleep till at least," she paused as she looked up at the clock that read almost 6PM and did a quick mental calculation before bringing her eyes back to Darryl's, "6 or 7 o'clock tomorrow night. And the same goes for you. Cam, if you would please."  
  
Darryl had been so intent on Dr. B that he had failed to notice Cam come up on the other side of the bed until she spoke. He was further startled to see her insert a loaded syringe into an IV that had somehow ended up in the back of his left hand. His first instinct was to pull away but he didn't get very far as Dr. B reached across the bed, grabbing his wrist and holding it still. His other hand was still trapped under Cole, which left him no way to get lose. "Dr. B, what are you doing? Let me go. I'm fine and I don't need."  
  
"Darryl you are not fine. You are tired and in pain and before you say it it's written all over your face, not to mention all over your vital signs as well. I knew you wouldn't go for it on your own so I did what I had to do. Cole is going to need you and you need rest if you are going to be in any shape to help him." Dr. B had been relieved when she had been able to set up an IV on Darryl while he had been zoned with Cole, she hadn't wanted to have to fight with him to sedate him and this way there was no fight. His vitals had wavered just as Cole's had as the antidote did it's job, Darryl's vitals were still slightly off and that was because of the pain she knew he had to be in, between his head and his back she was surprised he could even think straight. She watched his eyes start to lose their focus as Cam withdrew the empty syringe from the IV port.  
  
"That was just. so sneaky. Dr. B." Darryl's voice slurred as he tried to keep his eyes open, fighting the drug they had just given him. He quickly realized though that it was a lost cause and decided his only option was to simply go with, to that end he let his eyes fall closed. He used the last of his strength to grab Cole's right hand wanting to make sure that his friend knew he was still there, knew that he hadn't gone anywhere and left him.  
  
"That's it Darryl just go with it. You're safe here and so is Cole so rest now." Dr. B knew when he had closed his eyes that he had stopped fighting the drug and for that she was glad. Darryl needed the rest, especially if he is going to be in any shape tomorrow to help Cole.  
  
Vaguely he heard Dr. B's voice but he couldn't make out what she was saying as he let the darkness carry him away. He thought he would be worried but somehow he knew that Dr. B would keep them both safe. I'm going to need some answers soon he thought to himself, it would be his last thought until many hours later.  
  
Cam watched as Darryl snuggled down with Cole and couldn't help but smile, the image of a pair of puppies snuggling down to sleep flashing through her head. She knew that they would be all right but she also knew that it would take time, she was simply happy that Cole, her old friend, had finally found his Guardian and with Darryl they would both find their rightful destiny. "Yes everything is going to be all right," she said to herself as she pulled the chair that Darryl had been sitting in earlier over to the bed and sat down, "yes soon everything would all be all right."  
  
Darryl smiled as the memory of that first night faded from the dreamscape. He hadn't even realized until this very moment that he had heard Cam. The very thought of that night was a painful one for him and even now he found his tears falling as his emotions ran the roller coaster that always came with this particular memory. His hand had started rubbing comforting circles on Cole's back, his charge still curled up around his right leg, head resting on his thigh. Cole wasn't asleep, but he was at least resting, Darryl made sure of that. He had come close to losing his friend that night, so very close and he thanked the Goddess every day that Dr. B had been there, for both of them.  
  
"Okay now how about some happy thoughts there my friend?" he asked. Cole never said a word but suddenly the scene around them changed as his friend brought some happier memories to life around them. The scenes that were playing out around them were happy and laughter filled and for that Darryl was grateful. Even so his tears still silently fell as the image of little Cole's dull and lifeless eyes refused to leave, refused to fade away. He knew that they would eventually but it would take a while just as it had before when he had relived that horrific piece of Cole's past for the first time. No the eyes would remain for a time but until then he would comfort himself by comforting his friend, this simple gesture calming himself as much as it did his charge. Settling a little more comfortably against the wall he watched the many happy memories playing themselves out around them. Yes they would both be all right he thought to himself, in time everything would be all right. He smiled as he felt Cole sigh against his leg, knowing that his friend was also losing himself in the happiness that now surrounded them, happiness by the name Anita and Julianna.  
  
. 


	6. Chapter 6

Distribution: This story cannot in part or whole be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies may only be distributed with author's permission and must include all disclaimers.

**Disclaimer: Cole Turner, Darryl Morris, Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe Halliwell. Leo Wyatt, Jenna, and Andy Trudeau and all other characters that have appeared on the series "Charmed" as well as the concept of Charmed and all backstory are the copyright property of Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and the WB Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended. All original characters as well as the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.**

Okay I know that it has been more than a week but now the ff.net is back up and running I am going to post two chapters tonight. I want to thank all those that reviewed and hope that you all continue to enjoy this story. I am not going to thank everyone individually because I want to get these two chapters up as soon as possible. Again thank you and please continue to review as my Muse thrives on reviewsvbg.

This chapter picks up in the present and will answer some of your questions regarding Grams. Enjoy!

Dr. B brought her little group down the hall and around the corner to her office. Just as she was about to reach for the doorknob she stopped and, altering direction and instead brought them to the door directly across from her private office. She had realized at the last moment that her office was filled with pictures of her Grandson and his Guardian, not to mention Anita and Julianna. They had also made her office into Wedding Plans Central, the protections surrounding it enough to keep out all eavesdroppers and the like. Magical attacks were not in the wedding plans and she would be damned if she was going to let anyone or anything interfere with the biggest day in the boys lives.

She opened the door to the one and only conference room on the floor and ushered the little group inside. Motioning for them to each take a seat at the round table that dominated the center of the room she quickly moved to the head place. The table was designed for battle planning and seated ten comfortably. She noted that all four took seats directly opposite her, a smile forming on her lips when she noted how pale Leo still was. Quickly though it faded as she decided what she was going to say and not say. There were some things that the boys needed to tell the girls themselves and she understood this, in fact she very much approved of it. Gathering her thoughts she looked into each set of eyes sitting before her. Leo had fear and anger in his, she knew the fear was of her and the anger was directed at her Grandson. Paige simply had anger and hate in her eyes, both of which were for her Grandson. Phoebe's eyes were almost emotionless but Dr. B could still see hate, the kind of hate that went beyond simple emotion and entered into what she called 'red rage', a hate so powerful that it can consume everything in it's path. This kind of hate was the most dangerous because it could very easily lead to unfocused rage and violence, the very same kind that was inherent in all full-blooded demons. Briefly she wondered if their Whitelighter was even aware of the danger his charge presented and with one glance she could tell he wasn't, mores the pity she thought before turning to the last set of eyes. Piper's eyes were different, they held fear but not of her, no this fear was directed more inwardly as if she was afraid of herself. The hate and anger that ran through the others wasn't present either. Mentally she made a note to herself to ask her Grandson about the nature of his relationship with the eldest living Halliwell. Taking a deep breath she simply dived in.

"All right let's begin." She didn't even get a whole sentence out before they started and it only served to annoy her further. For the sake of the Balance though she wouldn't do what she wanted to do to them, besides it would make way to big of a mess to clean up especially with the amount of ash they would produce for said clean up. With a heartfelt sigh she reined in her emotions and prepared herself for the questions.

"Considering his Mother's age you must be fairly old." Paige was the first to speak and her statement earned her the first glare of the day.

"Yes Letore is old but I am not her mother and thank the Goddess for small favors." She could see that they were now confused and she had to hide her amusement. "Paige, I am not Cole's Maternal Grandmother."

"Then who the hell are you? You said he was your Grandson so you have to be." Phoebe's voice was cold and controlled for the moment anyway but Raven knew that before this was over there would be some yelling on someone's part and she was pretty sure who it would be doing said yelling.

"I am his Paternal Grandmother. Benjamin is my son." She took a small amount of comfort in the shocked looks that were now staring back at her. Unfortunately, being the Charmed Ones had apparently gone to some of their heads. This type of behavior made them dangerous and she was going to have to do something about that or the Balance would become upset eventually. A lesson in hubris was what they needed and soon. This would be a lesson that she would be more than happy to administer sometime in the near future. But first she had to make it through this little meeting without killing anyone.

"You mean… Leo why didn't you tell us that his father was a demon too. If we had known that then we could have vanquished him sooner and have been done with him." Paige wasn't making it any easier for Raven in the 'no killing today' department. Her voice held such contempt that Raven simply wanted to put her fist down her throat just to shut her up.

"We didn't know he was a demon. At least that answers the Elder's question of how he could exist in the first place though." Leo hadn't realized he had said the last part out loud until his wife's voice reached his ears.

Raven wasn't happy and it showed. She had already had enough and they had only just started. Deciding that in order for everyone to live through this she was simply going to have to say her peace and then send them on their way, besides her Grandson needed her right now and he was far more important than the people sitting in front of him. Before she could begin though Piper spoke. Her question was for her husband though and the question alone raised a few more questions for Raven.

"Leo what do you mean? What question? Cole said his father was human and that's what made him a half-demon. What do you mean how he could exist?" Piper was looking at her husband with a look that asked did we make another mistake.  Have there been even more lies, more deceit? Have we ever known the truth, the real and whole truth? Did we fail to see? There were many questions in her eyes and Raven could see all of them. She looked to Leo to see what he would have to say in answer, if anything at all.

Leo was squirming in his seat by the time he finally looked to his wife and answered her. He wasn't happy and it showed. "The Elders know that it is not possible to be half human and half demon. No child of that mixture has ever survived it's own birth, ever. When I asked them about it they said not to worry. I guess they knew that the Charmed Ones would prove to be able to beat him. After all it was your destiny to destroy the Source and you have done that already."

"Not destroyed enough though." Phoebe's voice was still cold and it grated on Raven's nerves like finger nails down a chalkboard. 

"Why didn't the Elders ask about Cole's parents then? Cole bled red even when he was in Belthazor's form so why didn't they find out." Piper's words fell on deaf ears though, the others not willing to hear what she had to say. 

Raven saw the conflict in her eyes and realized that this one wasn't going to need the lesson the other needed. No Piper was finding answers herself by finally asking the questions. **_Maybe it has something to do with being the oldest?_** She thought to herself as she remembered how Prue had reacted when she had first come face to face with her Grandson, the same person she now calls big brother. As she took note of the fact that Leo had no intention of answering the questions his wife had posed Raven decided it was time to say her peace so she could get back to her Grandson.

"Piper, Cole is half demon but he is also half human or he had been. When Belthazor was killed he lost his demon half and when Cole was killed he lost the human half." Raven found herself clenching her hands into very tight fists to avoid doing anything permanent to anyone as Paige's voice rang out once more.

"Oh please, we vanquished Belthazor but Cole wasn't happy without his powers so he became the Source so we vanquished the bastard again but he just refuses to stay dead."

"This time he will." Phoebe's words were quiet, controlled. 

Piper looked to her sister almost as if she didn't recognize her. When she looked to her other sister and her husband all she could see was hate, a hate that she had for some reason never felt herself. She turned back to Raven intending to ask another question, one that had been bothering her for almost a year when her voice died before she got her first word out. The raw power flowing from Raven was almost overwhelming for her and as she watched Raven's eyes turned a solid purple and then began to glow. When she spoke Piper could feel the power of her words, almost as if they were physical things that were slithering across the table at them.

"Now I am only going to say this once so I strongly suggest that you pay very close attention because failure to head this warning could very well prove fatal." Raven paused to make sure that she had their undivided attention. She did. "You leave Cole Turner alone. Any attempt on your part to harm him will result in fatal consequences. You maybe the Charmed Ones but you are also replaceable. I trust you do not forget that. You have been warned." Raven allowed her power to spike once more before pulling it back into herself and changing her eyes back to their normal color. 

"You have no right to threaten the Charmed Ones. They are under protection of the Elders." Leo's response was expected and dealt with swiftly. The fact that he was pale and sweating didn't speak much of his own claim.

"And my kind protect the Balance. We do not answer to the Elders anymore than we answer to the Black Council. We serve only the Balance as the Covenant states. Your charges are threatening the Balance." Raven made it a point to look directly at Paige and then Phoebe as she spoke. She wanted them to know, without a doubt, that they were the ones of whom she spoke. Piper was not a danger; her eyes told Raven that and so Raven concentrated on the two remaining sisters. Paige began to squirm under her steady gaze however Phoebe never batted an eyelash. Raven knew that this one was going to be trouble in the future. Phoebe was fast becoming a danger not only to herself, but to her family as well, as her hate was becoming a palpable thing. Raven knew that this particular Charmed One was more likely to loose control than her sisters and if she were to loose control and pull upon her powers in the process then she would begin to travel a particular road. A road that goes to only one destination, the destruction of her family and that would cause an irreversible weakening of the Balance itself. The destruction of the Charmed Ones could be dealt with but for even one to cross over to the opposite side, now that would bring about a weakening of the Balance that even she and her family wouldn't be able to reverse. She heaved a silent sigh as she realized that it was going to fall to her own little family to take care of the Charmed Ones, to put them firmly back onto the proper road. It was going to be a very long seven days leading to her Grandson's birthday, the very day of celebration and ceremony that would forever change Cole and Darryl, the final transformation taking them to their true destiny, not to mention their joining with the twins. Cole needed to heal some of the wounds that the Halliwell's have inflicted on him before then though and so does Darryl. Oh yes it was going to be a very long seven days. However, first she had to get them on their way now so she could return to Cole, he was going to need her soon. To that end she decided to simply go into lecture mode and be done with it.

"All right children class is in session." She waited a moment to make sure that she had everyone's full attention before continuing. "Now I am only going to say this once so please pay attention. Coleridge Belthazor Turner is my Grandson. Benjamin Coleridge Turner is my son." 

Raven continued for the next 45 minutes explaining things to the little group, not everything mind you. There were some things that only the boys should tell and those things she simply didn't mention. 

"Are you trying to tell us that Cole was created for the purpose of killing us? Leo why didn't the Elders warn us. I mean we could have simply vanquished him the moment we found out about him instead of us losing so much." Phoebe's question was demanding and Leo really had no answer for her. What had been said by Raven went against almost everything he had ever known or been taught. Unfortunately he never really looked around himself, he never used his own mind and heart to find the truth even when nothing around him made any sense. Now he would have to pay for his willful blindness.

"No he was not created to kill you, he was created to be the vessel for the Source to transfer his powers and consciousness into when the Charmed Ones succeeded in vanquishing his old form." Raven heaved a sigh and tried very hard not to fry someone on the spot. "All right one more time but just the highlights of that part. Try actually listening this time though because I will not say it again."

"The Seer foresaw the death of the Source at the hands of the Charmed Ones centuries ago. The Source demanded a way out and the Seer provided him with one, namely the creation of a vessel into which he could transfer himself at the moment of the death of his old body. Too that end he started having his upper level demons mate outside of their species in an attempt to created the needed vessel. A little over a century ago he became impatient. Again the Seer found the answer. Only a human demon half-blood of the Sources own bloodline would work so he sent Letore, his only surviving daughter topside to mate with a human. Even with the Seers prediction they were still surprised when Cole actually survived his own birth. He is the only human-demon half-blood to have ever survived period. So you see Cole was created to be the vessel not to kill you." She looked around the table and found nothing but blank looks on three of the faces staring back at her. When she looked to Piper though she could almost see the wheels turning inside her head. **_She's actually listening, taking in, and trying to understand what I have been saying. There maybe a chance with this one and all Cole needs is a chance, a chance to find some peace. Yes she may very well be his chance._** As her eyes swung back to the others one last time there was nothing. They simply refused to hear what she had said. 

She had told them all she felt she could, the rest would be up to the boys. No matter what she had said though the three never wavered. Even as she had explained how Cole had fought the Source's possession, the Source's continuous torture of her Grandson so he wouldn't be able to regain control there had been nothing from them. She had thought that there would have been something when she had told of how Little Cole had been tortured in an attempt to destroy his humanity, not everything mind you there were some things that she would never mention about that time, but what she had said had earned her nothing more than some derisive comments about the Source having succeeded without a doubt. Raven had looked to Piper then and once again had seen fear enter the girl's eyes, a fear that was beginning to grow. The more Raven explained the larger the fear grew until Raven suspected that some thing else, or more correctly someone else had already started to explain the error of their ways to Piper and this someone was trusted by Piper enough so that she listened and opened herself to the possibility that they were not perfect. That they had made a grievous mistake against Cole, one that she was willing to accept and try and overcome. **_Yes, Piper has already begun her journey. I just hope that she is strong enough to finish it, for Cole's sake as well as her own._**

She would have to warn the Nation since she had no choice but to mention them during her lecture. Only what they needed to know to understand how Cole had been protecting the Nation since he was a child and how the Nation had helped him in protecting the Charmed Ones when the Triad had sent him to kill them. Again this simply earned her rolled eyes, clicking tongues, and exasperated put upon sighs. Piper looked as though she was making a mental list of questions but made no effort to ask them. This only reinforced her thought that someone had already been talking to Piper about this and it would be this someone who would be asked the questions that were now being catalogued in Piper's head. 

**_She's afraid. She's afraid of how the others would react if she asked the questions that were now plaguing her mind, her very conscience. Now I wonder who that could be?_**Raven thought to herself, an image of Prue Halliwell popping into her head. **_Are you trying to help your big brother again Prue? Are you still trying to make amends even though he has forgiven you already? And are you acting alone I wonder?_ **Another image popped into her head, this one of Jenna and she just knew that the two girls were in on this together, whatever this may end up being. She knew one thing without question though, what ever they were up to it was not to hurt Cole, if anything they were trying to help him and with the two of them working together she was positive that it would work out in the end. A smile formed on her lips as she thought about this but she quickly shook herself as she took note of the clock on the wall. It was time for her to get to her Grandson.

"Thus endeth the lesson for today children. Now follow me and I will show you the way out and before you even think about it don't. This entire floor is protected magically, the shields having been strengthened since your arrival. Any attempt to orb out of here now will only result in extreme pain for you. Of course if you feel the need to try be my guest." Raven smiled as she said this and a small part of her actually wanted them to try, all but Piper that is. When no one moved she motioned for them to follow her. She knew there wasn't enough time to get them out before Cole needed her so she simply brought them with her. Simmons met them at the door to the boy's room; he had been keeping track of the time as well. He wasn't happy to see the others but he knew that Cole was going to need her so he simply nodded to her, letting her know that he would take care of their visitors for now.

Raven smiled at him as she moved into the boy's room and headed straight for Cam at her station. Simmons stayed at the door making sure none of their guests could actually get into the room. All the while he kept one eye in Cole knowing what would soon happen.

"Hey Boss, here's the latest readings. Everything is normal and on schedule." Cam rapped her knuckles on the wooden desk, when it came to her friend Cole there was no point in taking chances, even ones as silly as knocking on wood. It had become a ritual for her, one she had picked up from Cole himself funnily enough. She simply shrugged her shoulders at her Aunt's smile.

As Raven made her way to her Grandson's side the Charmed Ones and Leo stood watching from the door. All four looked around the room trying to figure out what was going on and who was lying in the bed on the far right wall. They recognized Darryl who was asleep in a recliner that sat next to the bed, his hand holding the hand of the bed's occupant. None of them could make the connection though and Darryl's body obscured the view of the patient's face. The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor and the sound of the respirator that was breathing for the patient was all they could hear, both sounds almost deafening in the rooms silence. They watched her as she checked the readouts from the respirator, making a few notations on a chart she had gotten from the blond nurse and then checking the patient's BP. Just as she was making the notation the sound of the heart monitor changed. They watched as Darryl woke up and quickly stood, pushing the chair he had been sleeping in back and away from the bed. They still couldn't see the face of the person in the bed as Darryl's body was still blocking their view. Phoebe was about to demand to know what was going on when the patient began to convulse, the patient's arms and legs suddenly thrashing about until Raven and Darryl each grabbed an arm and leg. As Darryl moved to grab the thrashing leg on his side the face of the patient was finally revealed to the four people waiting in the hallway. All four of whom stopped breathing. Simmons heard only one voice and that was Piper's. 

"Cole." Piper breathed, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. Her heart moved into her throat as she watched the scene unfold before her. As Cole continued to thrash about, his body caught in the grips of what she now recognized as a seizure, Piper found she had to grab the wall as her legs weakened beneath her. She never noticed the look Simmons was giving her as all of her attention was focused on the man who lay thrashing about helplessly before her.

Darryl had known what was about to happen and quickly returned from the Dreamscape, just in time to push his chair out of the way. When the seizure hit he carefully pressed down on Cole's forearm and his thigh, right above the knee to keep his friend from hurting himself or firing off an energy ball. The energy ball incident was one none of them wanted a repeat performance of; it was just a good thing that the twins had such quick reflexes. They had never told Cole about what had happened all of them agreeing that their friend had enough guilt to deal with. Telling him would simply have added more guilt and that was one thing none of them ever intended to do in any way shape or form so silent they remained. Darryl couldn't help but look over at Dr. B as the ventilator's alarm went off; a warning that it was no longer able to deliver it's measured twenty breaths per minute to it's patient. He knew they had time before Cole was in danger but that didn't really help his state of mind, especially when the blood tears began to fall from Cole's closed eyes. When he heard her call for Cam he breathed a small sigh of relief. 

Cam quickly moved to the bed with the requested med already loaded in an auto hypo, this one larger than the ones the boy's carried and looking for the all the world like a gun. As she maneuvered around Dr. B she carefully placed the hypo above Cole's bare chest making sure she was well away from the heart monitor leads and in one smooth motion pressed in down onto his chest, holding it in place just long enough to pull the trigger. Once the med had been administered she quickly pulled back and out of the way, not wanting to take the chance that her boss might lose her grip on Cole's still thrashing form. As she moved back to her station to log the event she noticed the audience watching from the doorway, somehow she just knew Darryl didn't know that they were there. She turned her eyes back to the chart she had picked up before her emotions got the better of her and she did something someone might later regret.

Darryl waited, as patiently as he possibly could, for the seizure to release his friend. Once Cam had given him the med he knew it wouldn't be long, the power of the two thrashing limbs he was holding already lessening. First the heart monitor began to ease back to a normal sinus rhythm and then the blood tears stopped. As Cole's body stilled, the seizure finally giving up its hold on it's victim, Darryl watched Dr. B quickly reset the setting on the ventilator. The alarm stopped and Cole's chest began to once again rise and fall in a steady and even manner. He breathed one final sigh of relief at this as he reached to the shelf over the head of the bed, retrieving the basin of water and washcloth that he kept there and began to gently clean the blood from Cole's face.

As Dr. B turned back to the bed, having reset the ventilator for her Grandson, she found herself smiling at Darryl who was washing the blood from Cole's face. He was very careful and very gentle even though he knew, as she did, that Cole couldn't feel a thing at the moment. Returning to her own tasks she first checked the IV line to make sure it hadn't been compromised, once she knew that it was fine she took three preloaded syringes from a tray that was on the same shelf that Darryl had retrieved his basin and washcloth from and one by one unloaded all of them into Cole's IV line. Lastly she took the one preloaded syringe off of the lower shelf above Cole's bed and slowly injected it's contents into the medication feed line that ran along the ET tube and directly into Cole's lungs. As she was making her last check of Cole's vitals, after discarding the four empty syringes, she saw Darryl pulling his chair back over to the side of the bed and looking at his watch.

"At least he's punctual." Darryl joked, trying to relieve the stress that these crises's always brought out in him. Fortunately for him Dr. B knew what he was doing and always helped him.

"And thank the Goddess for small favors." The smile was plain to hear in her voice.

Darryl had grabbed the pillow that had been resting against the wall on the floor by his feet and placed it on Cole's legs. Gently he lifted Cole's head, taking special care not to bump or dislodge the plastic guard that was across his friend's mouth holding the ET tube securely in place. He knew it could withstand the seizures that Cole always had, the Velcro strap going around the back of Cole's head always kept the plastic guard in place but it still made him nervous. Once the old pillow was dropped onto the floor he replaced it with the clean one he had rested on Cole's legs. Even though Cole had told him it wasn't necessary Darryl always made sure that Cole had a clean pillow under his head. When Cole had found out it was because the blood on the pillow bothered Darryl himself he stopped trying to change his friends mind. "You can say that again Dr. B." Darryl said as he finished switching the pillows. He gently brushed a couple of unruly curls off his friend's forehead before returning the basin of water to the shelf. 

"And thank the Goddess for small favors." She deadpanned, knowing he still had tension to release. Happily she got the response she was aiming for as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh very funny, very funny, ha ha. Now I know for a fact where he got his sense of humor from." Darryl chuckled as he sat back down in his chair making sure that his arm could rest easily in the bed when he grabbed a hold of Cole's hand again.

"People who live in glass houses should not cast stones my friend." This earned her more eye rolls to which she simply chuckled. She smiled as she watched him get comfortable, taking hold of Cole's hand before finally leaning back. "Get some rest Darryl. Sleeping Beauty here shouldn't be the only one getting some z's." she said, patting her Grandson on the chest.

"I dare you to say that to his face Dr. B." Darryl chuckled as she put her hands up in the universal gesture of surrender.

"No way my friend. I am very attached to breathing thank you very much." Her chuckle joined Darryl's as she saw the last of the tension drain from his face. She watched as his eyes fell shut knowing that he was once again going to join his charge on the Dreamscape. She also knew that he had never realized that the girls were standing in the doorway, watching their every move. If he had he never would have allowed them to watch. Quietly she moved to Cam, jotting down a few last notations on Cole's chart.

"Don't worry Cam he's fine and you know that." She couldn't help but smile at the look on her young friends face.

"I know that Boss. I know that." And she did know that it was just that this was Cole, a man she had known all of her life, the very man she owed her own life to. He had always been so strong and it was painful for her to see him like this, of course she never let him know that. Cole had a way of taking blame for things that weren't his fault; he had been doing it for decades and she had no intentions of adding to his guilt. Not now not ever.

"Your as bad as Darryl you know that." Raven could read the look and the thoughts behind them and they reminded her of Darryl. He was even more closely linked to her Grandson and he did the same thing. Of course if she were truly honest with herself she was just as guilty as them. For all of them protecting Cole, especially from himself was something they were all guilty of, some of them were just a little bit guiltier than others. Knowing she was probably the guiltiest she decided to quit while she was ahead. "All right I still have some guests to attend to. Once I am finished with them I will be back."

"Don't forget his clothes Boss." Cam snickered as Raven cringed.

"Oh don't look so smug." Raven huffed as she made her way to the door and the Charmed Ones and Whitelighter that stood there, still staring at the boys. As she stepped through the doorway they all backed up. She found it interesting that they split into two groups in the process with Leo, Paige, and Phoebe on one side and Piper on the other. Somehow she just knew it would be Piper who would speak and she wasn't disappointed.

"What… what just happened? What's wrong with him?" Piper was afraid. She was afraid of the answer to the question and afraid of what her family was going to say about her even asking; but the thing she feared the most was not knowing.

"Simmons already told you what is wrong with him Piper." Raven looked to the Charmed One and could easily read the fear in her eyes. Knowing that it couldn't harm her Grandson she decided to explain to Piper what she had just witnessed. "The bullet is still lodged in Cole's brain. It can't be removed without killing him. Now when the bullet moves it normally just causes extreme pain, however sometimes it moves in such a way that the tissue around the bullet swells. Due to the bullets location this swelling effectively cuts off his motor functions hence the ventilator, for the next few hours it will do his breathing for him and yes without it he would die. Now as the swelling reduces and his neural pathways reconnect it causes seizures like the one you just witnessed. Eventually the swelling goes down enough and he will begin to breathe on his own again." Raven watched Piper's eyes as she spoke and what she saw confirmed it for her. Oh yes Prue had definitely been speaking to her sister, but only to this sister. She found this very interesting and made a mental note to speak with Prue at the first opportunity. The others still had hate in their eyes. She fought the urge to hit them over the head with a two by four and turned to Simmons.

"I'm going to show them out and then I'll be back, with one quick stop at my office on the way." She began to herd their guests down the hall that would lead to the elevator and then the exit. Simmons of course couldn't help but ask.

"Your office?" It was an innocent enough question.

"I need to get his extra change of clothes." She just knew he wouldn't let it go and she was right.

"Another ruined suit? You ruined another one of his suits. Man he is going to make you start paying for the replacements soon." Simmons couldn't help but snicker at Raven's put upon look and rolled eyes.

"This from the man who dropped him in the mud not six weeks ago hmm." Raven watched with amusement as he turned white then red then back to white. Her own snicker finally erupted when she could no longer hold it in.

"You promised. You promised that you would never ever mention that ever. If either of them finds out, especially Darryl." Simmons simply shuddered, the thought to scary to voice. If Darryl didn't do him a serious damage then Julianna would gleefully correct that oversight. He may not be a chicken but he was also not a masochist. The less they knew the less pain he would feel and that worked just fine for him. 

"Don't worry I won't fink on you to the boys or anyone else for that matter." She couldn't very well say Julianna's name in front of the Charmed Ones but she knew her old friend understood who she meant, she could tell but his slight, yet noticeable, wilting around the edges. "There there dear you just wait here for me and I'll be back soon." 

"You are just loving this a wee bit too much Boss." Simmons grumbled as he walked back into the boy's room to wait with Cam. He scowled at the grin on Cam's face but, like Raven, she wasn't afraid of him so it did him no good. He grumbled once more just to make himself feel better before sitting down and sulking much to Cam's amusement.

Raven took them down the corridor and made the right hand turn to the elevator. She used her card key and password to bring the lift to their level and quickly ushered them inside upon it's arrival. Before pushing the button that would send them on their way she felt it necessary to remind them one last time.

"One final warning. Keep your distance from my Grandson. You truly do not want to make any more of an enemy out of me than you already have. I will kill you make no mistake." Phoebe didn't seem worried at all and that simply annoyed her no end. If any of them were going to try anything she would bet money that it would be Phoebe trying first. She knew it was a calculated risk but she felt it was necessary, besides it would also give Leo proof for the Elder's to believe that she was who she said she was. "I strongly suggest that you pay attention here Phoebe Halliwell. I have been around a long time, longer than your feeble little mind could comprehend."

"Look you got a point to make just make it because you are getting on my nerves." Phoebe didn't like this woman and that was where she made her first mistake, she thought Raven was only a woman. She really had no idea of the kind of fire she was playing with but she would very soon.

"You are lucky I do not simply rip those nerves right out of you, nerve ending by nerve ending. I have had a lot of practice."

"Oh please. We have faced and vanquished demons two thousand years old. You don't impress me." Phoebe's voice was controlled and quiet. Raven stared at her and she didn't know why, nor did she care.

Raven saw a dangerous witch in front of her, one that could very well upset the balance and as much as it would hurt her Grandson the day may come when she would have to destroy this Charmed One. For her Grandson's sake she truly hoped for that day to never come. Here and now though she needed a reality check and she was just on the mood to give her one. 

"Phoebe you are an insolent little child. Demons a few thousand years old. Please. I have been around far longer than that. In human years I have alive for fourteen thousand nine hundred and thirty nine years, all but thirty of which I have spent living here on this planet. I was here before the Elders and the Source were even created. I have seen the rise and fall of Nations and Empires. I have dined across from Shakespeare, Cleopatra, and Merlin. You know nothing of me or my kind. We are Dragon and we will protect what is ours no matter what." Raven allowed her eyes to change, to become dragon and show her power. She knew the fire and raw power that her dragon eyes could show and she felt a flash of pure satisfaction as Leo shrank away from her. Paige also shrank back as she finally realized that what stood before her was something far more dangerous than anything they have dealt with in the past. Since she held no overt anger for Piper at the moment Piper was simply able to feel her power without being hurt by it. Phoebe however didn't seem to know when to quit as she defiantly took a step towards Raven.

When Raven saw her move she knew she had only one choice and that was a physical demonstration of her power. Since she didn't want to hit anyone else, especially Piper, she aimed her talent at Phoebe alone. Suddenly Phoebe's eyes went wide as she found herself in pain, every nerve ending alive and on fire and in her mind's eye she saw death, blood and death. Raven continued to send the Charmed One images of her own past. As a Guardian of the Balance she has seen her fair share of blood and death, she has caused the blood to flow and brought death many times, more times than she cares to count. The life of a Guardian is not an easy one, only the fact that her Grandson wasn't going to be alone in his new life made it bearable for her. Slowly she pulled her power back and smiled as Phoebe fell to her knees, her eyes still wide.

"Remember Charmed One, remember this little lesson for I shant repeat myself." Leo and Paige came forward to help Phoebe to her feet while Piper just continued to look at her. Raven knew by her eyes that she understood but as for what she would do next she couldn't be sure. She had just hurt her sister, not permanently mind you but still. **_Oh well, it couldn't be helped._** Raven thought to herself. She just hoped that she hadn't undone all of Prue's work.

Raven shifted her eyes back before speaking again. "This lift will take you to the ground floor. When you exit the lift walk straight ahead, the door to the parking lot will be directly in front of you. Once you are clear of the parking structure you will be free to orb home." Hitting the up button she stepped back as the lift doors closed. They never saw the smile come to her lips as she thought of Nurse Cratchett catching them leaving the lift. She snickered all the way back to her office.   

As soon as she had grabbed the backpack with his extra change of clothes she quickly made her way back to the boys' room. It didn't matter that she wouldn't be waking Cole up for another four hours, she just wanted to be near him even if he wouldn't know that she was there. She handed the backpack to Simmons, who made sure it wouldn't be in the way just in case and went to stand by the bed. Looking down at her Grandson's sleeping face she couldn't help but note the similarities to his father. The high cheek bones, the regal nose, the ruddy complexion, and even though his eyes were closed she knew that they were the same brilliant blue as Benjamin's. He had received only his hair color from his mother and for that she was thankful, the fewer things he had around him that reminded him of his mother the better. All in all he looked much more like the paternal side of the family, which suited both Cole and Raven just fine.

She quietly pulled the chair from the other side of the ventilator, placed it next to the bed and slowly collapsed into it. She needed to rest herself if she was going to help the boys. Cole was going to suffer a lot over the next few days now that the Charmed Ones had re-entered his life, but she knew that Darryl was also going to suffer. Knowing how protective Darryl was of Cole and Cole was of Darryl she just knew that if they weren't careful they might lose both boys and that was unacceptable. The Bond was already strong enough that if they lost one the other would never recover.

As she rested her head back and closed her eyes she made a promise to the boys'. She promised them that everything would be all right. Since Dragon's never made a promise they couldn't keep she felt better, silly but true. She sensed Simmons and Cam relax as well; they may not have heard the promise but they apparently felt it and it made them feel better as well. Smiling she let her mind wonder knowing that they were all safe here together. Later would bring what it would and they would deal with it then, as the family they were but now it was time to rest.

The glowing bits and pieces floated into the sunroom of the Manor. As soon as they solidified Phoebe stomped up to her room, as did Paige. Leo looked to his wife and orbed out again. Piper looked to the ceiling and sighed before turning and retreating to her new private place, the basement. Placing the crystal just inside the closed door she carefully made her way down the stairs. At one time she never would have considered this a safe and private place but ever since the nightmares had started she had been spending more and more time down here and as soon as her big sister had made her first appearance she had taken Prue's advise and warded the place. Now no one but she and Prue could enter the basement, which didn't seem to bother anyone else in the Manor as the washing machine and dryer had been moved upstairs at Phoebe's request after the whole Woogie incident. 

She had no real way of calling for Prue but she seemed to always know when she really needed her so she just waited. Her wait was short.

"Hello sis." Prue's voice floated to her as the form of Prue solidified at the center of the room. Her smiled died on her lips as she saw the unshed tears in Piper's eyes. "Piper?"

Piper took a moment to just look at Prue then launched herself into her big sisters arms. She was lost and didn't know what to think anymore. What she had heard today was bad enough, most of it confirming what both her nightmares and Prue had told her; but what she had seen was like an Athame through the heart. The image of Cole flashed into her head again and she couldn't hold her tears back any longer.

"Piper, what's wrong. What happened?" Prue wasn't sure what had made her sister breakdown but she had to find out. "Piper, talk to me please." Prue lowered both of them to floor as she wrapped her sister in her arms.

"He was…… just lying…… there. He couldn't…… couldn't even breath…… and then…… he…… he…… oh god Prue. It was…… awful." Piper continued to sob into Prue's shoulder as more images of Cole flashed through her mind; memories of the past, of when he fought by their side and lived here in the Manor as a trusted member of their family, of the look on his face as she and her sisters spoke the vanquish in the Penthouse. 

"Piper where have you been?" Prue had an idea of where her family had been; she had been at Raven Manor before coming to her sister. The twins had told her that Darryl was with Cole at the hospital. When she asked them Julianna had explained that a Charmed One had frozen Cole and the power had reacted with the bullet creating a major event. Prue knew what that meant; she had been witness to a few major events herself in the past. They had always left her somewhat shaken as it was painful for her to see a man she now called brother suffering like that.

"We were at the hospital." Piper's voice was steadier as she calmed down somewhat. She needed to talk to her sister about what had happened and she couldn't do that if she was crying all over her. Carefully she moved from the safety of Prue's arms and sat cross-legged on the floor across from her instead. 

"I see." Prue mimicked her sister but never let go of her hand. 

"You know don't you. You know what I saw." 

"Yes Piper I do. I've seen it myself." Prue couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through her at the memories. "He's going to be alright Piper. Grams won't let anything happen to him." She noticed the odd look Piper was giving her and realized her slip. "I'm sorry Piper, I mean Raven not Grams Halliwell and before you ask I told you before that I have made my peace with Cole and that means with his family as well. Darryl helped me see the real Cole Turner, a man who is simply a victim of his own birth, a boy who never had a chance yet still has to live with all the pain his past comes with." Prue took a steadying breath before continuing. "Raven just prefers to be called Grams or Dr. B and since Cole calls me little sis and I call him big brother it just came naturally. Grams, our Grams doesn't mind, she told me she didn't." Prue waited to see how her sister was going to react; she could only hope that she hadn't made a mistake.

Piper simply continued to look at Prue as she processed what she had just heard. Over the last few months she had been talking to Prue more and more. Her sister listened to her nightmares and tried to help her. When she had first heard Prue talk of Cole she didn't know what to think, but the more she heard the more she understood. Her nightmares had been her wake-up call in regards to Cole and what had really happened. She didn't want to believe it at first but the more she heard the more sense her nightmares made. They had killed an innocent. They had never even tried to save him, oh no they simply killed him. Her guilt had come to life the moment she had finally admitted to herself that they had wronged Cole from the beginning. They claimed to have accepted him as he was, past and all but at every turn they never hesitated to look to him, to blame him. Her guilt had been awakened and now it was growing again.

"It's all true isn't it? Everything Raven said was true." Piper already knew the answer yet she still had to ask the question. She needed to understand fully what her crimes were against Cole and they were crimes of that she had no doubt. A pain shot through her as she thought of what would happen if she didn't get the chance to tell him how sorry she was, she knew she didn't deserve his forgiveness and wasn't expecting it but she still needed to tell him how so very sorry she was. Never really looking at him, never seeing past the name and legend that was Belthazor had made her miss the man, a man she had hurt once again. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she fought for control. She was a Charmed One, a champion and protector of the innocent and had spent the past five years pursing that destiny. Now she knew without a doubt that she too was a killer of the innocent and worse. She had failed a member of her own family, casting him out and turning her back on him when he needed her the most. She had failed and now Cole was paying the price for her failure. She needed to stand up and take responsibility for her own acts of hubris, only then could she hope to begin to find redemption. 

Prue watched as Piper answered her own question. She knew that Piper already had her answer she simply had to accept it and she saw the very moment that happened. A single tear marking the moment her sister finally gave in and truly believed everything she had been told. The truth had been spoken and her sister had listened and understood.

"Yes Piper it is all true. But Piper, Cole will be all right so that means you still have time. I know that look dear sister of mine, you need to see him and to talk to him. I understand and in fact can arrange it. There are still things that you do not know about and I cannot speak about but maybe after you talk to him he'll tell you himself. There is so much more to Cole and Darryl than meets the eye. They are both special, in more ways than one." Prue watched her sister as she listened to her words and accepted.

"You're sure he's going to be alright? I mean that Officer Simmons didn't look to good when he told Raven about that guy escaping."

"What guy?" Prue asked, slightly confused.

"The one that shot Cole. What was his name… oh yeah Slater. Prue what's wrong?" Piper didn't like the look on her sister's face, it usually meant bad news was coming and she wasn't sure if she could handle anymore bad news right about now.

Prue suddenly realized that it was this that the twins had tried to tell her about but she had orbed out too quickly for them to finish. If Slater was out then Cole was in even more danger especially since she knew he wasn't going to get his sight back right away. He always lost it for about three days when these major events occurred and that put him at a much greater disadvantage.

"Prue?"

"Uhm… oh sorry Piper it's just I didn't know that he had escaped. The twins tried to tell me but I orbed out of the Manor too fast." Prue wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying or she would have stopped herself but her mind was on her brother, searching for a way to help protect him. First though she would have to get Andy. It was then that she saw the look on Piper's face and froze. She hadn't meant to tell her about the twins but she had just opened the door and she doubted Piper was going to let it close without an explanation. "I take it from the look that you want to know what I am talking about." 

"I hope that was a rhetorical question." Piper was feeling a little better because Prue had said that she would take her to Cole and she knew Prue wouldn't lie about that. She also knew that they had a few hours to kill because she remembered Raven mentioning that Cole couldn't be removed from the vent for another four hours. A shiver ran up her spine, as she thought of Cole, lying in that hospital bed unable to even breath on his own. The only comfort she had was that he wasn't alone; Darryl was with him and would stay with him. When Prue had started talking about Cole she had told her of his fear of being left all alone, of being abandoned again. After listening to Prue speak of his past she could easily understand his fear. It made her feel better when Prue had explained how Darryl had become his best friend, Darryl having been able to see what she and her sisters had turned a blind eye too. Prue had told her then that there was more to Cole and Darryl's friendship but that truth would have to wait for them to tell it. She hadn't understood it at the time but now, after seeing Darryl defend Cole she realized that the something more would have to come from them directly. Piper didn't want Prue to break any confidences and since Raven hadn't mentioned anything when she was explaining things she knew that whatever this last truth was it was big and it was a secret, one that was being protected so she chose not to bring it up now. If she was ever able to earn Cole and Darryl's trust they might just tell her someday; she could wait.

Prue watched her sister thinking and waited for her to come back. It wasn't a long wait. "Okay. Who are the twins and what Manor am I talking about? Well the Manor is Raven Manor and it is where Cole and Darryl live. Dr. B, Simmons, and Cam also live there. Now the twins also live there and they are Anita and Julianna. They are Darryl and Cole's fiancés respectively." Prue laughed as Piper's chin almost hit the floor. "You heard me right dear sis, they are the boys fiancés. They are a set of twin witches. However they may have the same mother but not the same father. Anita's father was a Darklighter and Julianna's father was a warlock. Now before you ask they are the children born from the attack on their mother, Sylvia Blackwell. Yes I know that is the name Grams is using but there is no blood connection there. Grams is simply an old friend of Sylvia's and when Sylvia died she started using the name." Prue couldn't help but chuckle at the look on her sister's face and this earned her a glare. "Sorry." Her unrepentant 'sorry' earned her a raspberry next.

Prue and Piper simply took a moment to laugh. Piper needed to release some of her anxiety and her sister knew it and was, as always, more than willing to help her out. Soon though her mind went back to the idea of the twins. She knew that Cole loved Phoebe, he probably always would, but the fact that he had a fiancé drove home the reality. Cole had left their lives, no she thought, we sent him away, hell we sent him to, well, Hell itself. He had moved on with his life and she suddenly realized that he was no longer a part of their lives. Her sister's voice broke into her thoughts before she could get a really good guilt trip going though.

"Piper… Piper." She waited for her sister to focus on her. "Okay these are the twins." Prue waved one hand over the other and a mirror appeared. It was silver and hand carved on the handle, the mirrored surface was larger than a regular hand held mirror but then it wasn't showing a reflection, it was showing a picture. Prue pointed to each person in the picture as she explained.

"Okay now, you know Darryl who is sitting at the bottom of the pile here." She chuckled as she looked at Darryl sitting in the middle of the couch with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. "And of course you know this guy laying on his lap." Piper chuckled right along with her as they looked at Cole lying across Darryl's lap with a smile on his face as well. "Now this one is Anita. She's Darryl's fiancé." Prue pointed to the semi-dark skinned woman who was leaning against Darryl's left side opposite Cole. She however, wasn't lying down; she was plastered to Darryl's side and he had his arm wrapped around her. Her legs were crossed over his, which were up on the coffee table. Her hair was jet black with silver and copper highlights and came to approximately her mid back. Piper could tell that she worked out, the shorts she was wearing giving her a good idea of how often as well. The other woman was sandy blonde with copper and silver highlights and it, like Anita's, came to her mid back and she also worked out. Prue watched as Piper looked at Julianna. "Yes Piper, that's Julianna lying on top of Cole." Prue waited as Piper simply continued to look at the image in the mirror. Piper could see that aside from the opposite hair color and skin color the two women were identical. The facial structure was the same, they had the same build and unlike her and her sisters they were tall.

"How tall are they?" Piper laughed at the look on Prue's face. "Sorry, but you know me. I'm nosey, besides Julianna looks to be quite a bit taller than… well you know." She just couldn't say her other sister's name, not while she was looking at a picture of Cole. He was relaxed in the picture; she could tell by the way he was bonelessly lying over the edge of the couch and Darryl; his eyes were closed and he had a cute little smile on his face.

"Actually they are a bit on the tall side. They're 5'10" tall to be precise." Prue laughed at her sister's chin almost hitting the floor again. "Hey they are big boys so they should be allowed big girls."

"I cannot believe you just said that." Piper stared at her big sister as if she was growing another head, a smile lowly creeping onto her face.

"Hey you spend as much time around Darryl and big brother and Grams as I have and their very warped sense of humor will rub off on you too." She defended herself with an answering smile.

"I hope so." Piper looked back to the mirror, touching it ever so gently. As her fingers ran along Cole's face she heard her sister speak.

"Oh you will, you will." Prue watched Piper for a few more minutes as her sister simply continued to stare at the mirror. "Piper, you have already come a long way. You have listened, and I mean really listened to me and to Grams. You have shown that you want to understand and with that understanding you have taken the responsibility that comes with."

"Do you think that he'll find it in his heart to forgive me someday? And I don't just mean for what I did to him last night. No Prue hear me out please." She had raised her hand to silence her big sister and for once it worked. She needed to say this and it seemed as though Prue knew it too so she acquiesced. "You once asked me what I knew about Cole and I told you the legend of Belthazor and quoted from the page in the book. But that is not who he is. He is a man, one I know almost nothing about even though he had been a part of our lives for three years. You told me you once asked these questions to someone else and that person could answer them; basic simple questions. When is his birthday and how old is he? What is his favorite food? His favorite color? I don't know the answers to these questions and I would like to. I would very much like to get to know Cole Turner the person." 

"You will Piper. You will." She could read the hesitation in her sister's face, the fear. "Piper, I promise you that he will be alright. Trust me when I say that between Darryl, Grams, Cam, Simmons, and the twins he will be kept safe. You know I wouldn't say that unless it was true."

"It was Darryl wasn't it?"

"Who was Darryl, Piper?" Prue had no idea where that question had come from.

"He's the person who could answer those questions. It was Darryl wasn't it? But why ask the questions?" When Prue didn't answer right away she knew two things. First that it was Darryl and second that the why ask the questions fell under the secret that they were protecting. "Never mind. Forget I asked."

"Piper, I'm sorry I really wish I could just simply tell you but I can't. I promised him I wouldn't and I just can't betray his trust like that. Not even for my sister. I'm sorry." Prue really didn't like keeping secrets from Piper but now that she had Cole's trust she feared losing it and hurting him one again. She didn't quite know what to make of the smile that spread across her sister's face.

"Prue, don't worry about it. I don't want you to break your trust with Cole, especially not for me. I think this family has hurt Cole enough already so please don't feel bad. I do understand and I love you for it sis." Piper used her eyes to help her convey the conviction she felt behind the words she had just spoken and was pleased to see her big sister smile back at her. Prue understood that she wasn't mad and that made her feel better. She also knew though that she needed to change the subject so Prue wouldn't dwell on the fact that she was now the one hiding a secret about Cole. Piper chuckled as she thought about the odd circumstance of Prue having the Cole Secret this time around.

"What's so funny?" Prue wasn't sure what caused her sister to start snickering but she just had to ask.

"Nothing." When she saw her sister start to open her mouth she decided to jump in first. "Okay then. What can you tell me about the Half-Blood Nation?" She figured this would be a safer topic and she had to admit she was curious, after all one of her sisters could be called a half-blood so it couldn't hurt to ask. 

By the time Prue finished telling her the history of the Nation she was almost sorry she asked. Not wanting to upset Prue anymore than she already was, Piper could read the worry for Cole in her sister's eyes and manners, she decided not to bring up the subject of Paige right then and there. After she had the chance to speak to Cole, to apologize to him for her unconscionable behavior since the day he entered their lives, then she would speak to Prue about Paige. **_For once _Piper thought to herself _I am not going to think about the Charmed Ones first. Right now Cole is more important._ _This time he is going to get my full attention like he should have had from the beginning and I just hope that one day he will be able to forgive me._  **

"Piper?" Prue could tell something was on her sister's mind and it was something that was worrying her.

"It's nothing Prue. Really." Her sister didn't look convinced. "Prue, right now Cole is the important one. It can wait." She watched a small smile cross Prue's lips and found the corners of her own mouth turning up as well. Soon the she and Prue were laughing out loud. 

The two sisters continued to talk and laugh until it was time for Prue to bring Piper to her brother. Prue made sure that Piper was at least somewhat relaxed by the time they left. She knew that Cole would sense Piper's anxiety and her brother already had enough to worry about. She just had to make sure that she got to Darryl before he saw Piper, misunderstandings they did not need.


	7. Chapter 7

Distribution: This story cannot in part or whole be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies may only be distributed with author's permission and must include all disclaimers.

**Disclaimer: Cole Turner, Darryl Morris, Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe Halliwell. Leo Wyatt, Jenna, and Andy Trudeau and all other characters that have appeared on the series "Charmed" as well as the concept of Charmed and all backstory are the copyright property of Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and the WB Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended. All original characters as well as the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.**

And the next chapter as promisedg.

Darryl closed his eyes as he sought to quickly re-enter the Dreamscape secure in the knowledge that Dr. B would keep the Charmed Ones and Leo away from Cole. His Guardian senses had told him that there were magical beings behind him but he paid them no mind secure in the knowledge that they weren't going to get anywhere near Cole. Apart from the various protection spells that permeated this particular underground floor of the hospital there was also Simmons, Cam, Dr. B, and himself that they would have to go through and that simply wasn't going to happen. His faith in Dr. B and the others allowed him the safety to leave his back to the Charmed Ones and to return to his friend. Cole needed him and he wasn't going to let him down.

As he re-entered the Dreamscape and spotted Cole he just knew that his charge had also sensed the Charmed Ones. He quickly ran to Cole who was sitting on the ground with his knees pulled up to his chest and was rocking back and forth. As he lowered himself to the ground next to his friend he saw the tears trailing down Cole's cheeks and he hated himself for having left him there all alone. Before he could get a real good self-guilt trip going though Cole stopped rocking and brought is head down to rest in Darryl's lap. Darryl smiled and stretched his legs out in front of him and in no time he had Cole once again wrapped around his right leg, his head resting on his thigh. 

It worried him a little that Cole hadn't said a word. Normally they would use this time to talk about things that were best left out of the light of day, but ever since his charge had seen the Charmed Ones a few hours ago he hadn't said a word, simply curling up around his leg and staring at the memories that played out around them. Knowing that what Cole needed the most was just his presence next to him he acquiesced to his friend and remained silent as he once again began to rub gentle circles on Cole's back. He knew Cole would talk to him when he could so for now he simply settled for watching the random memories that were playing themselves out around them, some coming from his charge others from himself. It was like watching the three days following the shooting in fast-forward with occasional random moments slowing down to play themselves out for them.

**The night after the shooting – Friday 6:30PM**

Darryl woke up slowly and it took him a second to remember where he was. As soon as he heard Dr. B's voice though it all came rushing back and he quickly looked down at his friend. Cole was still sleeping with his head resting on Darryl's shoulder, his hand still holding onto Darryl's. He noticed that at some point during their little nap Dr. B had removed the oxygen mask from Cole and he took this as a good sign.  

"Well, I see one sleeping beauty has rejoined us." Dr. B's voice was quiet as she didn't want to startle her Grandson. She couldn't help but smile at the little picture the two boys made. The image of a pair of puppies flashed into her head and she had to work at holding back the laughter.

"What's so funny Dr. B?" Darryl could see she was on the verge of laughing and he just knew that it had something to do with himself and Cole.

"Sorry and you don't want to know." She didn't get the chance to say anything else as she noticed Darryl turn his attention back to Cole who was starting to wake up.

Cole wasn't sure where he was all he knew was that he felt safe, a feeling that was only a vague memory for him and he was loath to give it up just yet. Slowly though he became aware of the fact that it was a person he was lying on, the heartbeat under his ear a dead giveaway. Even so he didn't tense as he had expected and it was then that he realized that it was Darryl he was lying on. He wasn't quite sure how he knew that it was Darryl he just did. Slowly he opened his eyes and instantly regretted it. As the light stabbed painfully into his head he quickly turned his face into Darryl's shoulder trying to escape the pain. He wasn't even aware of the whimper that escaped his lips.

"Dr. B turn down the lights please." Darryl asked in response to his friends whimper. He watched Cole closely as she did as he asked and was relieved when he felt the tension leave the muscles under his hand. As Cole slowly turned his face away from his shoulder Darryl took a good look at his friend's eyes. They were clear for the first time in almost two days and Darryl was relieved. The last two days had seen his friend go through trauma after trauma and he had worried as to how it would affect him. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Cole found himself smiling a little as he simply enjoyed the feeling of being pain free for a change. 

Darryl watched the smile form and relaxed even more. If Cole could smile then he was all right and Darryl planned on taking advantage of his friend's current well being. "Dr. B is it safe for him to move around yet?" Darryl couldn't help but chuckle a little as he watched the realization of his position spread across Cole's face. "Relax and the next word out of your mouth had better not be 'sorry'." Darryl had seen the look and just knew what Cole was about to say and he just didn't want to hear it. Cole hadn't done anything wrong and he was going to make him see that if it was the last thing he did.

"Just a second. I want to check the injection site first." Dr. B said as she moved around the bed so she was standing behind her Grandson. "Hey little kitten." Dr. B said as she leaned over and gave her Grandson a quick kiss on the cheek before carefully pealing back the bandage she had placed on his back before. She snickered a little as she saw him shiver. "Sorry, I forgot how ticklish you are."

Cole felt himself turning bright red as he felt Darryl laugh at his Grams' revelation. "Grams." He whined and felt Darryl laugh even more but Cole was the one laughing a second later. As he shifted a little his left hand, which was still trapped between himself and Darryl, apparently found a ticklish spot of Darryl's. Now it was Cole who snickered as Darryl jumped.

"Dr. B." Darryl whined as he heard her chuckling again.

"Sorry boys but what can I say. I'm easily amused." She laughed full out at the twin put upon looks she was now getting. It took her a minute but she finally got her chuckles under control. "Okay Darryl, he's fine for moving as long as he takes it slow and the same goes for you." She moved to the foot of the bed and simply stood there watching. "Boys it's late and you both have to eat something so up, up, up. Slowly." She said when neither of them seemed to be moving but just lay there staring at her. 

"Okay partner, you heard her. It's feeding time and I for one am hungry. How about you?" Darryl had lifted up his legs so Cole could straighten his own legs out when Cole's stomach answered for him. "I'll take that as a yes."

Cole joined Darryl in his laughter, the last of the tension draining away from him. He had been afraid when he woke up but the fear hadn't been extreme and it left quickly. Darryl was still here with him so he assumed he hadn't done anything wrong that he didn't remember doing. This made him feel a little better but he was still on guard, he had to make sure that he didn't do anything wrong or he was sure he would drive Darryl away from him and he just didn't think he could take that right now. He had been alone almost all of his life but his need to stay close to Darryl was great and he wasn't quite sure what to make of this need. Deciding that food was more important at the moment he simply pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind for the time being; later he would talk to his Grams about them but not now.

"Darryl, don't even think about it, you just stay on that bed. Just sit at the other end of the bed. That way you won't be in each others way while you eat." She had seen Darryl about to get up and she just wasn't in the mood to be picking him up off the floor, not to mention the panic that would send Cole into. When Darryl looked over to her she put on her 'stern' face as she moved the two tray tables over to the bed. Darryl might not have known what her 'stern' face meant but her Grandson did.

"Darryl, do yourself a favor and just do as she says. That's her 'stern' face she's wearing and trust me when I say that you can not win against the 'stern' face. Many have tried and all have failed." Cole had seen the look on his Grams' face when she saw Darryl getting ready to get off the bed and it raised a few questions for him. He wanted to ask his Grams but decided it could wait, after all there was no point in ruining their meal. However, when he saw the IV in Darryl's hand and the bandage on his back as it peeked out from under his friend's shirt he couldn't stop himself, he feared for his friend and he needed to know what had happened.

"Darryl, your back and…… and your hand. What happened? I didn't" Cole didn't get any further in his self-guilt trip before Darryl spoke.

"No you didn't do anything." Darryl didn't know where the question had come from until he remembered the IV in his own hand. Before he had a chance to even open his mouth Dr. B explained.

"Darryl is right, you had nothing to do with either. The bandage is there for the same reason yours is there. Cam found a solution to the poison remember." When he nodded she continued. "We took some CFS from Darryl and made the antidote to the poison."

"Darryl you didn't have." Cole started and then stopped when he saw the look on his friend's face. He simply wasn't used to people helping him or being kind to him and it caught him off guard at first. The look on Darryl's face though told him all he needed to know. "Thank you." The words were almost whispered. 

"Hey partner, that's what friends are for." He saw Cole's uncertain look and it just drove home the understanding that Cole wasn't used to having friends much less close friends. Oh he had the Nation but that was different. If anyone had asked him though he wouldn't have been able to explain how he knew that, for some reason he simply just knew. Not for the first time Darryl found himself thinking about Dr. B. He still knew next to nothing about her and yet he trusted her completely. The fact that she cared for Cole only solidified that trust. Deciding to leave it till later he shook off the thoughts and simply sat down to eat with his friend.

Dr. B watched as Darryl carefully moved to the foot of Cole's bed. Once he was comfortably situated and Cole was also she brought the tray tables over and placed one in front of each of the boys. "Okay boys what's it going to be?" She said as she rubbed her hands together.

"What do you mean Dr. B?" Darryl asked slightly confused. 

"Really Grams?" Cole had no idea that he looked and sounded for all the world like a little kid so he had no idea why Darryl and his Grams started laughing. "What?"

Darryl and Dr. B looked at each other and just snickered. "Nothing."

Cole looked from one to the other and simply shook his head, which he realized just a little too late, was a very bad idea. He quickly reached out and tried to grab the tray table in front of him but missed, the wave of vertigo making him misjudge the distance. He wasn't able to tell up from down, but he did know he was falling. The chance to panic never came though as he felt a hand wrap itself around his wrist arresting his fall and then his Grams was at his side. He felt her hand on the back of his neck as she guided his head back to his pillow.

"Did I or did I not say slowly. Shaking your head is not a slow activity young man. Close your eyes and take a few deep breaths and Darryl relax. This is perfectly normal." She never took her eyes off her Grandson as she explained to a worried Darryl what was happening. "When we gave him the antidote it shifted the level of his CSF. It will take another day or so at the most mind you for it to even itself out. Until then young man remember slowly." 

"No problem Grams. Slowly. Got it." Cole didn't have any intentions of moving any other way until she told him he could, the feeling he just experienced not being one he wanted to repeat any time soon. As he opened his eyes he found Darryl's worried gaze looking back at him. He found comfort and embarrassment in that gaze. The fact that Darryl was worried about him made him feel less alone, but it was embarrassing to display so much weakness and he began to wonder if Darryl would find him to be too much of a burden and leave. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to hear the sound of the heart monitor he was attached to speed up in response to his emotions.

When Darryl heard the increase in his friend's heart rate he put it together with what he was suddenly feeling and what he knew of his friend. His conclusion was that his friend was beginning to worry again and he was pretty sure what about. Thinking fast he started snickering that earned him one confused look form Cole and an even more confused look from Dr. B. "Sorry but I've been told before that I could give a saint a headache but this is the first time I've managed to do it without even trying." He laughed out loud as the other two looked to each other and then back to him. "You said it was the introduction of the antidote right?" She nodded in agreement. "Well since it was my CSF that was a major part of said antidote then I guess you could say that I got his attention without even trying." He continued to snicker as he got a double eye roll in response.

"That was just terrible Darryl. Hmmm, I wonder?" Dr. B had figured out what Darryl had been doing fairly quickly and couldn't help but take advantage.

"Wonder what Grams?

"I wonder if I didn't maybe take just a little too much from our friend over there." It was Darryl's turn to roll his eyes at them as they snickered. "All right," Dr. B said once she got her snickers under control, "what's for dinner boys?" She found herself laughing again though a moment later as their answer came in stereo.

"Pizza please." The boys looked to each other as they dissolved into a fit of giggles.

As Dr. B rolled her eyes once again and she suddenly came to the realization that very soon she and the boys would probably be making 'eye rolling' into both an art form and possibly even an Olympic sport.

                           **_____________________________________________**

**Saturday 2PM**

Dr. B walked into the boys' room and stopped dead in her tracks as what looked like a miniature green tree went sailing by her head. As she looked over to the bed she nearly dropped the med tray she was carrying. Cole was sitting on his bed and Darryl was sitting in his chair, which was about six feet away from said bed. There was a meal tray in front of each boy and it appeared that they were eating a late lunch, however it was clear that most of the food had ended up being sacrificed in one volley or another. 

As she watched they each set a baby carrot piece on their spoons and were about to launch when she cleared her throat. The effect was instantaneous and highly amusing as their aim was off set by her presence. The two carrot pieces collided in mid air and hit the floor. The boys looked first to each other and then to the floor and then to her. They looked for all the world like a pair of deer caught in the headlights of an on coming semi.

"I don't even want to know." She looked down and carefully stepped over another miniature green tree, which she realized upon closer inspection was in fact a piece of broccoli. 

"Good afternoon Grams," "Good afternoon Dr. B."

Both boys tried for innocent but they quickly knew that she wasn't buying so they settled for humbly hanging their heads. 

"Good grief, not the humble hanging of heads. Oh please." She rolled her eyes as their heads shook as they snickered. She was glad that they were relaxed and enjoying themselves but she had the feeling she was about to be the wet blanket of the day. The tray she held contained the auto hypos the boys were going to need to learn to use and they needed to learn soon. No one knew how long it would be before the bullet moved for the first time and she wanted them to be prepared, to that end she had an extra hypo in her lab coat pocket. This hypo had the real stuff in it unlike the other two that contained a general saline solution that couldn't harm a flea. Since the change in Cole's CSF, which Cam had found out had actually changed his DNA profile as well she wasn't sure the old med combination would work. So after she had put the boys to bed last night she and Cam spent the night in the lab making a new and improved version of the med, this one being a combination of morphine, curare, and a potion made with Darryl's CSF profile. If this new version worked they were going to have to come up with a way of synthesizing Darryl's CSF and soon. Cam was still back in the lab working on that problem and Dr. B knew she'd have to keep an eye on Cam and make sure that she also got some sleep. She hadn't been happy when they found out that they were going to have to use Darryl's CSF, the thought of making Darryl go through a Tap procedure every few weeks was unacceptable to Cam so Cam had set about finding an alternative. It seemed that Darryl's actions on her Grandson's behalf during this entire crisis had earned Darryl a place in Cam's heart and that meant that she would also do everything she could to protect him, the fact that he was Cole's Guardian only added to her need to protect him. Dr. B shook herself back into the moment as she carefully made her way across the vegetable littered floor.

"I can assume from the casualties I just walked over that lunch is officially over?" She waved her hand over the battlefield and the fallen combatants disappeared. "We are going to have to make sure that we have a linoleum kitchen floor and a wooden dining room floor because I for one don't do carpets." She snickered at their wide eyes. "What did you think I was going to do, move into either of your places? Please, neither on is big enough for all of us."

"What do you mean all of us?" The response was in stereo and she found herself snickering again.

"Later. Right now we have a more pressing problem. Uhm have you both eaten lunch or have you simply strategically tossed it about the room?"

"We ate." Again the response was in stereo and she could just see the amusement she was going to get out of this over the years, oh yes definite amusement happening here.

"All righty then let's just clear this away first." She waved her hand and both lunch trays disappeared. As she set the tray down that she had brought with her she noticed a look of fear flash across her Grandson's eyes and she hated it. Apparently Darryl saw it too and he didn't like it either.

"Okay then Dr. B what do you have for us here." Darryl quickly moved from the chair he was sitting in to the bed. As he made himself comfortable, sitting cross-legged next to Cole he made sure that he was close enough in case Cole felt the need to reach out for him. Darryl had figured out fairly quickly that Cole used physical contact to help center himself whenever he became afraid or lost in his own nightmares and he had seen the same fear that Dr. B had so he made sure that he was close enough to his friend if he needed him.

"Okay now what we have here are the hypos I told you about the other night upstairs. Right now they are simply filled with a harmless saline solution and we are going to practice with them." Dr. B looked from one face to the other and just knew it was going to be a long day. 

During the next thirty minutes she showed them where to place the hypo for the best results and demonstrated how to reload them just incase. She believed in being thorough and she saw no point in changing now, besides it would give Cole a measure of control especially when it became obvious that there was almost no way for him to administer the med to himself. If the pain level was going to be as high as she and Cam had predicted there would be no physical way for Cole to inject himself, it was going to be up to Darryl and it looked like Darryl might already be realizing this point as well. Her attention was drawn back to her Grandson though as he complained once again.

"Grams can you please just take this thing out of my hand. It would be much easier if I didn't have to work around it." Cole asked as he moved to stand in front of her. Cole had asked his Grams to remove his IV when she had removed Darryl's earlier in the day but she had said no. She had removed the IV itself but because he still was on IV antibiotics three times a day she left the shunt in. He could see the logic but it still bothered him, it actually scared him a little but he had no idea why and he quickly decided not to dwell on it.

"No." Dr. B never got to say anything else as Darryl sneezed and the hypo he had in his hand came into contact with the back of Cole's thigh. Cole, who hadn't been expecting it jumped and losing his balance he fell into Darryl's chair. 

"Oh Gods Cole I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that it's just my arm swung down and I wasn't paying attention and I am so sorry." This time it was Darryl who was saying it and Cole who didn't want to hear it, much to Dr. B's amusement.

"Darryl relax I am fine you just startled me and I'm not one hundred percent on my balance yet." Cole just rolled his eyes as Darryl continued to look contrite. Darryl opened his mouth but Cole was faster. "Don't even think about saying it."

Darryl looked at his friend, gauging his expression and reading his eyes and what he saw there made him relax. He hadn't really hurt Cole but he did reprimand himself about being more careful in the future. Not wanting Cole to lose the relaxed mood he was in he raised his hands in mock surrender and joined in. "I didn't say a word." It had the desired effect and Cole's laughter quickly joined his. 

"Okay Darryl, come over here please. I want to go over the placement one more time." Dr. B knew that Darryl had the placement of the hypo correct already but she just needed to make sure, for her own piece of mind. She never saw the gleam that had entered her Grandson's eyes or she wouldn't have exposed Darryl so openly to the juvenile revenge he was about to have perpetrated upon his person.

Cole watched as Darryl slid off the bed and went to stand in front of his Grams placing himself directly in front of the chair Cole was still sitting in. He knew Darryl was still a little worried about having hurt him so he decided to prove to his friend that he was fine and what better way to do that than turn about. Fortunately for him his Grams was too centered on Darryl to notice what he was doing. With a stealth born of a century of practice he stuck up on his unsuspecting friend and tripped. Darryl never had the chance to turn as Cole's right hand landed on his shoulder as his left hand, hypo still in hand, hit Darryl right in the rear end. Darryl's reaction was immediate and amusing.

Darryl felt Cole's hand on his shoulder and began to turn, his movement quickly stopped though as he felt the hypo connect with his derrière causing him to jump forward. His forward momentum making him connect with Dr. B and they both went down. The only sound in the room was Cole's snickers as he and Dr. B sorted themselves out. Both knew that they should be at least a little upset with Cole but as they looked up from their positions on the floor they just couldn't do it. Cole was relaxed and laughing and neither of them wanted to ruin the moment and as they turned and looked at each other they simply rolled their eyes as they picked themselves up off the floor.

                                **____________________________________________**

**Saturday 7PM**

Darryl watched as Cole fidgeted once again with the shunt in the back of his hand, Dr. B having disconnected the empty bag of IV antibiotics about twenty minutes before. He knew Cole didn't even realize what he was doing because he had been doing it off and on all day long. Since he couldn't even begin to guess as to why it bothered his friend so much he was reluctant to ask, afraid he might ruin his friend's good mood. Instead he decided to wait and ask Dr. B about it. Cole's voice brought him out of his thoughts and back to the moment.

"Hey Darryl, what time did the initial call come in to us?" Cole had his paperwork spread out on the table; most of it mixing with Darryl's but neither of the boys seemed to mind. It was controlled chaos on the table, very much like their desks at work; it was their system though and it seemed to work just fine for them.

Darryl looked down at the papers before him and unerringly found the one he was looking for. "Uhm… let's see." Darryl scanned the page for a second before finding the answer. "The initial call to us was at 6:30PM."

"Give or take a freckle or two. Thank you." Cole quickly wrote the time down and moved onto the next form. He was actually glad that Darryl had been able to convince his Grams to let them do their paperwork; it helped to keep his mind busy and off of other things. He was still finding it difficult to keep his fear in check and this only served to make him more nervous about appearing too needy or too much of a burden to Darryl. His greatest fear being that Darryl would think this and leave. 

As he stood up to move the now completed file to the chair with the others he felt a weird tickling in his head. He never got the chance to even call Darryl's name as the tickling turned to a searing, burning pain. The file fell uncaringly to the floor as his hands grabbed his head, crying out as the pain literally ripped through his head. As his legs gave out he barely registered the arm that came around his waist or the cold metal as it pressed itself into the back of his neck, his entire world was now consumed by the pain that was tearing through his head.

It had seemed like an eternity to Cole but as suddenly as the pain had come it simply washed away. Cole would have been happy if he hadn't felt himself being washed away right along with it. He was vaguely aware of someone's arm coming around the back of his knees as he felt himself being picked up. Somehow he knew it was Darryl and the rising darkness didn't seem so scary all of a sudden because he knew he wasn't alone. Just as the darkness was rising, trying to swallow him he felt his Grams' presence join Darryl's and he knew he was safe. This time as the darkness closed over him he wasn't scared because he knew he wasn't alone. _Safe_ was the last word his mind thought before he was simply swept away.

Darryl had been watching Cole carefully, he wasn't exactly sure why, it was just a feeling but one he wasn't about to ignore. Because of this he noticed right away that there was something wrong. As soon as he saw the file begin to fall from Cole's hand he was on his feet, grabbing the hypo that Dr. B had given him. Quickly grabbing Cole around the waist from behind with his right arm, he arrested his friend's fall and then quickly placed the hypo on the back of Cole's neck and pulled the trigger. He dropped the spent hypo as soon as he felt Cole's body going limp against him. Thinking quick he brought his left arm around the back of Cole's legs and swung his friend's now limp body up into his arms, his dark head coming to rest on Darryl's shoulder. Cole was a large man but for some reason Darryl had no problem carrying him. 

"Yet one more question to ask Dr. B." He said to the empty room. Before he made it to Cole's bed though Dr. B appeared next to him. 

"When did you inject him Darryl because I need to start the clock to see how long this new med is going to last." Dr. B asked as she followed Darryl the rest of the way to her Grandson's bed. 

"Just a second Dr. B, let me just get him comfortable first." Darryl gently placed Cole on his bed and made him as comfortable as he could before turning back to Dr. B. "It was about two minutes ago." As Darryl watched Dr. B check Cole's vitals and reattach the heart monitor leads he decided that now was as good a time as any and it would take his mind of off his own panic at the moment. "Dr. B why does the shunt in his hand bother him so much? It's almost as if he's afraid of it."

Dr. B looked to Darryl and decided that it couldn't hurt to tell him and if all went according to Prophecy Darryl would soon know everything there was to know about Cole and vice versa anyway. She took a deep breath and began to explain how Cole's mother would sometimes pin little Cole to the wall of their cave with an Athame through his hands if he annoyed her or did something she didn't like. How the demoness would sometimes leave him like that for hours, his arms held high over his head pulling on his little shoulders if he started to relax; how even little Belthazor wasn't immune to this particular Athame.

"What do you mean?" Darryl's voice was low and controlled, it was dangerous and Dr. B knew it.

"The Athame had been created by the Source when Cole was born. The bright blue stone embedded in the hilt is the color of Cole's eyes because she used a piece of both his eyes to help her father make it." Dr. B saw a tear slide down Darryl's cheek at her words and knew that if the demoness showed her face right then Darryl would gleefully and painfully tear her into little tiny pieces with his bare hands. "The stone is like a power amulet and it prevents Cole or Belthazor from using their powers when the blade is in contact with their skin. If she pegged little Cole then little Belthazor couldn't come out and vice versa." She saw a look pass through Darryl's eyes and she couldn't quite understand it.

"He couldn't protect little Cole." Darryl knew that little Belthazor would have done whatever was necessary to protect little Cole but with this Athame he was powerless as well.

"No he couldn't. Well at least not until he was older."

"What do you mean?" Darryl turned and looked at Cole, his expression now slightly confused. He thought he had heard Cole say his name but his sleeping friend hadn't moved so much as a muscle so he couldn't have. Even so he continued to watch Cole as Dr. B spoke to him.

"When Belthazor was older he managed to pull the Athame out of the cave wall and destroy it but the damage to his hands when he did that carried over to little Cole to a point. The IV is in the same location as the Athame had been that time. The ghost memory of the pain apparently still haunts him." She watched as Darryl continued to stare at Cole, the set of his jaw spoke of his anger and the white-knuckle grip he had on the guardrail showed his attempt to control it. She was about to comment on it when Cole began to thrash about on the bed, his arms and hands moving as if looking for something. She watched as Darryl began to call Cole's name. "Darryl he can't hear you. The med Cam and I designed is strong, it has to be to stop his pain." Dr. B never said another word though as the impossible once again happened between Darryl and her Grandson.

Darryl had past upset and pissed off and was entering livid when he heard Cole call his name again. He had turned to simply look at his sleeping friend when Cole suddenly started to thrash about as if looking for something. Instinctively he started to call Cole's name, ignoring Dr. B. 

When Cole had rolled over so his hand touched Darryl's he immediately began to try and wrap himself around Darryl's arm. When he couldn't get what he wanted he started to whimper but never once woke up.

Darryl couldn't stand hearing his friend whimpering so he reached over and tried to comfort him as he had before. This time however Cole took advantage of Darryl's new position and wrapped himself completely around Darryl's left arm. As Darryl gently rubbed circles on Cole's back the whimpering subsided and he relaxed, however he never let go of the arm he was wrapped around. Wanting to make Cole more comfortable Darryl tried to untangle himself from him but the minute he pulled on his own arm Cole started to whimper again and tried to tighten his hold on Darryl even more. Cole's grip wasn't all that strong and Darryl knew that that was due to the drug he had given him for the pain, though by all rights he shouldn't even be able to move around to begin with. As soon as Darryl stopped trying to remove his arm from Cole's grasp Cole calmed down. Not sure what to do he turned to Dr. B but one look at her face told him that she didn't know either.

"He shouldn't even be able to move much less react to you Darryl. I mean the combination med should have put him completely out." Dr. B really had no idea what to do for her Grandson at this point because this wasn't supposed to be possible. As she thought about it only one conclusion came to mind and that was that a connection had already been made between her Grandson and his new Guardian. Carefully she went back over the events of the last two days and it finally clicked, the moment that whatever it is that happened occurred. That first night when Cole had panicked and before she had the chance to do anything Darryl had managed to call her Grandson back from where his mind had run to. When she had looked at the two boys at that moment with her Dragon eyes she had seen that power coming from Darryl, power that Cole had followed back to reality. The first part of the Bonding process had initiated itself at that moment apparently. She had been so caught up in trying to reach Cole and making sure he was all right that she had missed it then. Now she wasn't sure what to say to Darryl. Deciding on waiting till Cole was able to listen as well she simply did what she had to. Unfortunately Darryl had seen her make the connection.

"All right Dr. B spill." Darryl knew she knew something and he needed to know, now. As Cole began to whimper again Darryl's hand automatically began to rub gentle circles on his back and he once again quickly calmed down. Once Cole was resting quietly again he turned back to Dr. B and waited for his answer.

"All right Darryl, yes I do know something but I'd rather wait and talk to both of you at the same time. Please Darryl?" She had seen the look on his face and knew that he didn't want to wait so she had gone for pleading with puppy face and fortunately that worked.

"It's serious isn't it?" Darryl wasn't sure what to think but where his friend was concerned it was probably going to be serious and bad news.

"Darryl relax and don't look at me like that. Yes I know something but it is a good something it's just that he doesn't know about this yet and I'd rather wait till I can talk to both of you at the same time." She watched as he debated with himself but in the end he acquiesced, as she kind of knew he would. He wouldn't do anything to hurt Cole and that included anything that might be considered an abuse of his trust.

"All right Dr. B, but as soon as he wakes up you spill. Deal?" He barely got the word out when he swayed dangerously, saved from hitting the floor as Dr. B grabbed him. "Whoa what… what's going on?" He tried focusing on her but instead found himself once again standing in a cave in what he now quickly recognized as the Underworld, at least that's where he thought he was. The sound of a scream behind him made him spin around. 

In front of him was a scene he simply knew was from Cole's time as the Source's prisoner. He saw Cole hanging from chains that were wrapped around his wrists and attached to a horizontal bar that left his bare feet dangling about a foot off the ground. The same hooded demon that had branded little Cole, the demon he now knew was the Source had a fireball hovering over the palm of his hand.

**_I want those powers Belthazor and I will have them._** The Source's voice was low and icy. Darryl had no idea what the demon was talking about and he didn't really care, all he wanted to do was stop the Source from doing what he knew he was going to. He didn't think he'd be able to move, just like the other times he had been caught up in Cole's past but then he stumbled forward just barely keeping his balance. It was then that he noticed another figure, this one sitting on the ground with his arms wrapped around his knees and rocking back and forth. Just as he realized that the figure was Cole, his Cole since he was wearing the same PJ's he had been wearing when Darryl had put him to bed, he heard the Source speaking again, the sound of the voice drawing his eyes back to the scene of torture.

**_I told you a long time ago that you were mine to do with as I wished and here you are, still mine to do with as I wish. There is no one who is going to lift a finger to save you Belthazor. Your loving family doesn't even know that you are gone. Now I want those wonderful powers that you have been hiding from me all this time. I want them and I will have them._ **The Source launched the fireball at Cole's bare and already burned back. 

As the Cole that was hanging raised his head, screaming in pain Darryl was prepared to see tears and pain in those eyes but what he wasn't prepared for was the desolation that was staring back at him as well. When he heard the whimper from beside him he looked down and realized that this time both he and Cole were watching the memory play out before them. Just as Darryl started to reach his hand out to him, Cole began to reach up for him raising his head at the same time. Darryl felt his own tears begin to fall as he saw the same look of desolation in his Cole's eyes, one that turned into fear and then resignation as his arm fell back by his side as he began to fade from Darryl's sight. Suddenly Darryl found himself back in their room looking at Dr. B.

"Darryl what just happened? Where were you?" She had a feeling she already knew but she needed verification. If he answered her question right she knew what she had to do.

Darryl looked around for a second before answering. "I was watching a memory just like before only this time Cole was there with me watching as well. He was sitting on the ground with his legs pulled up and rocking back and forth. He was crying and when he looked up at me he looked …… oh my God Dr. B he's still there and he …… and he thinks I left him. I could see it in his eyes as he faded out but it wasn't him that faded out it was me and he watched me leave him. You have to find a way to send me back. Now!" He turned to look at the man who was still wrapped around his arm and he could feel him begin to shake as his hand was becoming wet with his friend's tears. "Dr. B you have to."

She watched as Darryl began to panic and since he had already answered her question she knew what she had to do. "Calm down Darryl. I know where you were and how to send you back. First get into bed." If the situation hadn't been so desperate she would have laughed as Darryl, not even bothering to ask why, simply shifted Cole around enough so he could climb in next to him. As soon as he did Cole literally burrowed in next to him, resting his head on Darryl's chest. She could now see how Cole's body had begun to shake, his tears now forming a small puddle on Darryl's chest and she had to fight to keep her own emotions in check. Taking a deep breath she pushed her own panic into a corner of her mind and concentrated on helping Darryl get back to Cole. "Okay Darryl, here's the facts. You were on what we call the Dreamscape. It is a place where a person can watch his or her own memories, sort of like watching a movie. Now since Cole was also there and you were seeing his memories that means that you are linked. I will explain that later." She could see the desperation in his eyes, his need to get back to her Grandson and she had no desire to leave her Grandson stranded all alone for long either. "Now just close your eyes and think about Cole. The trick is you have to open yourself to him, all of yourself. You have to let him into your heart and your soul in order to get to his Dreamscape. Do you think you can do that?" She watched as he closed his eyes, hoping that he would be able to consciously do for himself what Cole had unconsciously done for him a few minutes ago. As she prepared herself for the task of showing Darryl the way she was surprised when she sensed him shift to the Dreamscape of his own accord. She knew that he had entered her Grandson's Dreamscape because a few seconds later she watched Cole's whole body stop shaking and begin to relax. The quiet sobs that she had begun to hear had stopped as well. Yes Darryl had reached Cole all on his own. "He is the Guardian." Her words were spoken to an empty room but she still felt the significance of them nonetheless. "Your time has come my little kitten and yours as well Darryl. You are the Chosen Ones."

Darryl barely heard Dr. B's words and he didn't have time for them right now so he files them away for future use, all of his attention was on finding his friend again. As soon as the scene around him solidified he went in search of his companion. Quickly he scanned the area, trying very hard not to let the memory that was still playing out around him distract him from his task. He was beginning to panic when he heard a small whimpering sound coming from behind an outcropping of rocks in half-moon formation to his right. Five long strides brought him to the hidden alcove the outcropping of rocks created and what he saw there literally brought him to his knees, his own tears flowing freely. Cole was curled up in a very small ball in the corner furthest from the alcove opening, his knees pulled up and his arms crossed over his chest as he tried to make himself as small as he could. His eyes were closed but Darryl could plainly see the tears as they fell. 

He softly called Cole's name and when Cole's eyes opened he thought his heart was going to break. The fear was easy to read but it was the uncertainty that tore at him especially knowing that it was he who had put it there. He had done to Cole exactly what he swore he never would; he had left him alone. Not knowing what to do he once again let his instincts take over. 

He found himself carefully moving closer to the shaking, curled up form of his friend. He was still on his knees, which was a good thing because as soon as he opened his arms to his friend Cole launched himself at him, wrapping his arms around Darryl's waist. Darryl simply wrapped his arms around his friend's shoulder and tried to make out what Cole was saying; when he did he hated himself a little more.

"I'm sorry…… I'm sorry…… please…… please don't go away…… again…… please. I won't do…… do it again. I promise. Please." Cole was crying so hard it was hard for him to speak but he had to make sure that Darryl didn't leave again; he just couldn't stand to be alone again, especially not here.

Darryl couldn't stand it; Cole thought he had done something that had made him leave. "Cole you didn't do anything and I didn't want to leave, I just kinda got sucked outta here. I came back as soon as I could and now that I know how to get here you'll never be alone here again I promise." He felt Cole starting to relax a little so he did the same. Cole's next words though made him tense again.

"You promise?" Cole knew he shouldn't ask but he just couldn't help himself, he was just so confused and scared. He couldn't wake up and he couldn't make the memories stop and he knew he would go crazy if he were left here all alone again. It was cruel to ask Darryl, his only friend to stay here with him but his own terror was getting the better of him. "I'm sorry…… I didn't mean…… I mean I…… I just want to wake up. I want to leave. Why can't I wake up? Why?" A scream from the Cole in the memory made him tighten his hold on Darryl as he tried to curl up into a small ball again, trying to make himself so small that he wouldn't be noticed. He wasn't even aware of what he was doing.

Darryl suddenly understood a few things better and because of this he continued to let his instincts guide him knowing that they could do for his friend what his rational mind couldn't; there was simply something about this place that made it easier to let go and allow his emotions to take control and for that he was thankful. The thought of accidentally hurting his friend again was not an option and somehow he just knew that it was the right thing to do so he did just that, he let go of his rational mind and embraced fully his instincts.

"Yes Cole I promise I won't leave again." The rational part of his mind told him not to make promises he couldn't keep but his instincts told him that he wasn't doing that and that his friend needed the reassurance. He had never ignored his rational mind before but at this moment he didn't have a problem doing just that especially when he felt Cole begin to relax a little in his arms. "Come on my friend, let's move just a little here so I can sit down that way we'll be a little more comfortable. All right?" The arms locked around his waist didn't loosen in the least. "Cole, I'm not going anywhere I swear, but my legs are going numb here like this and I could really do with sitting down right about now." This time he got a reaction but one that made him instantly regret what he had said and showed him, in no uncertain terms, the fragileness of his friend's emotional state. 

Cole quickly released Darryl and scurried off back to the corner he had come from, once again curling up into a ball only this time he stayed in a sitting position and started to rock back and forth. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept repeating over and over as his silent tears continued to fall. A few heartbeats later, when the Source's laughter began to ring throughout the memory that surrounded them Darryl watched as Cole hid his face behind his knees and clamped his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out the sound.

Darryl quickly moved to Cole's side and as the laughter died down he began to hear his friend's whispered words. "I want to wake up. I want to wake up. Have to wake up. Have to wake up." Over and over the words were repeated as Cole continued to rock back and forth. Carefully Darryl sat down next to his friend, stretching his long legs out in front of him to get the circulation going in them again. He then slowly reached out to Cole, making sure that he didn't scare him anymore than he already was and when his hand touched Cole's back he could feel his friend's whole body shaking as he rocked. Unable to stand it any longer he grabbed Cole around the shoulders and guided his head down, as soon as Cole's head came to rest in his lap he felt Cole wrap himself tightly around his right leg. He could feel Cole's tears as they began to soak through his pant leg but he didn't care, the fact that Cole's body had begun to stop shaking was all that mattered to him at that moment. The fact that he could offer his friend the comfort he knew he so desperately needed would have made him smile except he finally realized a horrible truth as Cole's previous words suddenly registered in his brain.

**_"I want to wake up. Have to wake up."_**

Tears ran down Darryl's cheeks as he realized that it was because of the pain med that he had given Cole, that's why he couldn't wake up. Cole was trapped here and would always be trapped here whenever he gave him the pain med, trapped here and unable to wake up until the med wore off. Three hours was the time frame Dr. B had gauged Cole to be out for which meant that they were stuck there for another two hours and forty-five minutes. He suddenly felt the arms around his leg tighten their hold as the Source's laughter was heard again quickly followed by the screams of the Cole in the memory. Darryl wasn't sure he was going to survive another two hours and forty-five minutes of this, he could only imagine the emotional pain his friend was going through. As he continued to rub circles on his friend's back he could only hope that somehow they would both survive this and then Dr. B could find a way to not let this happen again.

**Saturday 10:30PM**

Darryl felt a sudden and violent shift of the world around him. He knew without even opening his eyes that they were no longer on the Dreamscape when he felt a quick shift next to him. Opening his eyes he found himself sitting on Cole's bed staring into the eyes of his friend who was also now sitting. His relief at Cole finally being awake and free of the nightmares was short lived though when he saw the wildness in the eyes staring back at him, or rather through him. He barely had time to register that his friend was moving when Cole hit the ground, falling onto his hands and knees. The heart monitor leads snapped off causing the machine to show a flat line response and the alarm to sound off. Darryl had started to move before Cole had even fully hit the ground so when his friend's head snapped around at the sound of the blaring alarm he made a connection. Once again his rational mind told him that he didn't have enough information but his instincts told him otherwise. His instincts told him that Cole couldn't see what was really around him and his instincts were right. 

Darryl managed to get to Cole just before he knew his friend was going to bolt and quickly grabbed him from behind, locking Cole's arms to his sides as he made sure he stayed out of kicking range.

"Dr. B he can't see that he's awake." The look on her face would have been one he would have found funny if the circumstances weren't so dire. He felt Cole's chest rise and fall unevenly as his friend struggled with both him and breathing at the same time. "Cole relax, it's me Darryl. Come on now and just relax and breathe please. You're safe, we both are. It's over." He tried to keep his voice calm and even as he had before in hopes of getting through to his terrified friend. As Cole's words became understandable though Darryl knew that it wasn't going to work this time, not against this terror. This terror had a name and that name meant power and pain for Cole. He looked up at Dr. B, his tears flowing freely as he kept a firm grip on Cole afraid he might hurt himself if he let him go.

Cole wanted to believe, a part of him so desperately wanted to believe that it really was Darryl's voice he was hearing, that what he was saying was true but he just couldn't. It had happened too many times and with each revealed lie came an ever-increasing feeling of painful desolation. The addition of Darryl was new but that didn't make it any less dangerous so he continued to struggle against whatever was holding him. His fear however was beginning to get the better of him again and he was finding it harder and harder to breath. 

"No…… no…… lie. It's always a…… lie. Won't give in…… can't…… have to…… to protect them. Will protect. Lying again…… made mistake…… Darryl wouldn't…… wouldn't help…… me." Cole knew he was too weak to get free but his fear made it impossible for him to stop struggling. He never saw the look on his friend's face, the pain that his words had caused plain to see as Darryl realized the truth of his words.

Darryl felt like he had been physically punched in the gut as Cole's broken words hit home. Shame rose rapidly in his heart as he saw the truth his friend had spoken, the truth that he wouldn't have tried to save Cole in the past, the truth that in his own blindness he had let an innocent man suffer and die because he refused to see, to listen. When Belthazor had been killed and he had bailed Cole out the night he was arrested for driving without a license Cole had been asking for help and he had ignored him. As a trained cop he should have heard, should have seen but instead he chose to ignore. A man died a horrible death after months of suffering because he had ignored him, had turned a deaf ear to an innocent's cry for help. 

"Not again." Darryl's words were quiet for they were an oath to his friend. He had promised him he wouldn't leave him again and he intended to honor that promise. Once again he gave himself over to his instincts and let them guide him. Carefully he crossed his arms in front of his still struggling friend and grabbed Cole's hands. He held onto those hands tightly and carefully placed his mouth close to Cole's ear, needing to make sure that he heard him, really heard him.

"Cole, listen to me please. I made you a promise before. I promised you I wouldn't ever leave you alone and I broke that promise. I didn't mean to but that is no excuse. I have no right to ask but I am going to anyway. Please give me another chance. I am your friend and I will always be here for you no matter what, but please just give me another chance. Listen to me. You're free and he is gone and he can't come back. It was only a nightmare. You're safe. You're safe I promise. Please believe me." He felt Cole's struggles begin to lessen as he spoke and he could only hope it was because he was listening to him, believing him and not because there was something else medically happening to him. He wasn't sure how much more his friend could take but he was positive that he himself wouldn't be able to take it if this was another medical issue. The pain of seeing his friend continuing to suffer was almost too much to bear, but bear it he would because he had no intentions of leaving him alone ever again.

Cole heard the words and again didn't want to believe them but when the person holding onto him had grabbed his hands he felt a small piece of hope begin to rise within him. Darryl. He remembered Darryl holding his hand and telling him it was all right and it had been all right. He remembered Darryl make the promise and he remembered the look on his face when he had faded away from him, leaving him alone. Alone in a nightmare. He stopped trying to get away and simply listened to his words as he felt the hands holding his never let go. 

"Darryl?" It was only a whisper, as he still had to fight his fear, his breathing still difficult because of it.

"Yes my friend it's me. It's me and you are safe now. The nightmare is over and we are awake and in our room." He hadn't even realized exactly what he had said until Cole repeated it back to him in his need to be sure.

"It was a…… nightmare? We're really…… in our…… room? It's over?" He carefully looked over his shoulder to his friend's face and looked at his eyes and he knew it was true. It had been a nightmare but this time Darryl had been there and it had confused him, then he remembered the pain in his head and the shot in his neck. Darryl had done that for him, had helped him but then he had showed up in his nightmare only to fade away after promising not to leave him. As he continued to look in Darryl's eyes he could see the worry plain as day but he could also see pain and he suddenly remembered what he had said. He had said that Darryl would never try and save him. Shame flooded through him because Darryl had done just that, just like he promised he would. Darryl had even endured his nightmares so he wouldn't be alone. As his own words echoed back at him he quickly got to his feet when he felt Darryl loosen his hold on his hands. He had hurt his only friend again and he needed to put some distance between them in case Darryl decided to leave. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I…… I didn't mean it. I know you would…… would." Cole grabbed onto the edge of the bed as the room started to spin and his legs began to give out. His balance still hadn't returned to normal from the antidote so he couldn't even tell which way was up much less stop himself from falling. He never hit the floor though as he felt someone catch him just as he saw Darryl's face swim into his view. **_He's saving me yet again,_**Cole thought to himself as he felt Darryl pick him up and carefully deposit him on his bed._ **And what do I do but hurt him by saying that he would never help me.**_Cole felt tears begin to gather in his eyes and as they silently fell he cursed himself one more time. He was tired and scared and confused but he did know that he didn't want Darryl to leave so as his tears continued to fall he begged his friend to stay.

"I didn't mean it. Honest I didn't. Please don't leave. I know you came back and I'm sorry for what I said. Please don't leave." He felt his Grams take hold of his right hand and he turned to her, hoping that she would help him make Darryl stay. "Please Grams. I'm sorry and I didn't mean it please make him stay. I don't want him to leave. Please." He quickly turned back to Darryl though when he felt him take a hold of his left hand.

"I'm not going anywhere Cole. Do you hear me I'm not leaving, not now not ever so please relax. I know why you said what you said and I understand."

"I didn't mean it. Really I didn't. Please don't leave." Cole's frightened and tired mind had heard Darryl's words but couldn't really grasp them. He felt a form of panic begin to rise within him as Darryl's eyes left his and looked to his Grams. As his tears continued to flow he simply kept asking Darryl over and over not to leave.

Darryl felt his own tears begin to fall as he realized that his friend was beyond understanding what he was telling him. Too many crisis's in too short a period of time and ending with them getting stuck in the sad and horrific nightmare that is Cole's past had finally taken it's toll on his friend. As he looked over to Dr. B as Cole continued to cry and beg him not to leave he finally realized what she was doing. He watched her as she attached a full IV bag to the shunt in Cole's hand and, just as she had done their first night there, she uncapped a full syringe and emptied it's contents into the IV bag that was now hanging over Cole's bed. After punching the directions into the machine the IV line ran through she looked over at him and he could finally see the tears that had been falling from her eyes and he realized that her tears had been as quiet as Cole's had. They both cried silent tears and this time Darryl's silently joined theirs. He looked back down to his friend as he waited for the sedative to kick in. He suddenly thought that he should have been trying to stop her from sedating Cole in case it sent him right back to his nightmare but then he realized that he seemed to know a few things he shouldn't. 

He knew that this drug wouldn't have the same effect as the med he had given Cole. Of course his mind thought about why they simply didn't just use this sedative since it obviously works on his friend without the getting stuck in the nightmare side effect. Then another part of his mind reminded him that the pain med is part curare, part morphine, and part potion; the combination of which is lethal to all save Cole himself. He was startled when Dr. B spoke, her words answering the questions in his head.

"We can't use this drug because it won't stem his pain from the movement of the bullet. His pain would easily negate this one. Like sodium pentathol can put you to sleep but any sharp pain would wake you right up. It's the combination of drugs and anesthetic gases that you breath during surgery that allows you to remain unconscious and pain free. The pain level the bullet is inducing and then the spell amplifies is too much for any drug or combination of drugs except the one Cam and I made. Believe me when I say we tried everything. I'm sorry Cole and I'm sorry Darryl. We will continue to research but for now it is the only option." Dr. B had heard what Darryl was thinking through Cole. He didn't even realize what he was doing but that didn't stop him from acting as a conductor between herself and Darryl as each of them held onto one of his hands. She had heard him and answered him and as she watched him look back to her Grandson she also knew that Darryl understood what was going on, she was sure he didn't know exactly how it was happening but he was getting good at simply going with it when it came to Cole and magic and for that she was eternally grateful.

Darryl did understand and, like Dr. B he too was eternally grateful. He looked back to Cole as his words were becoming quieter and more slurred with each passing moment. Yet again though he seemed to be fighting the drug and Darryl simply wasn't going to have it. Cole needed rest and he was going to make sure that he got it this time.

"Cole. I am not going anywhere. I am not leaving. I am staying right here and I am not letting go of you so please just rest." Cole's wet and glazed eyes looked up at him as he finally fell silent. He could see the pleading in the eyes though and he rushed to reassure him again, but first he raised their joined hands so Cole could see them. "You see my friend, I haven't let go and I'm not going to. I am here now and I will be here when you wake up and if you need me I will be here anytime in between as well. Here I am and here I am going to stay. Now just close your eyes and rest." Darryl gently brushed the hair from Cole's forehead, smoothing it back with his free hand as he spoke. He had hoped it would help settle his friend down and it seemed to work. He watched as Cole's eyes finally closed and his body relaxed into sleep, though Cole never loosened his hold on his hand and he didn't mind at all. 

Cole hadn't paid attention to what his Grams was doing, all of his energy was focused on trying to make Darryl stay with him. Because of this he never noticed her restart his IV and introduce the sedative into it. What he did notice was the look in Darryl's eyes, the promise that they held, the promise that he wasn't going anywhere. He started to get sleepy again and before he had the chance to panic he felt Darryl's hand on his forehead, the contact like a balm to his confused and frightened soul. He knew Darryl wouldn't leave him, he simply knew now and when Darryl had told him to close his eyes and rest he did, secure in the knowledge that he wasn't alone anymore and wouldn't be ever again. He had a friend now, a real friend that cared about him and that he cared about in return. He may not have ever had a real friend before but he just knew that this is what it felt like. The happiness he felt followed him as he drifted off, as did the feeling of his friend's hand in his.

Darryl looked up as Dr. B wheeled the gurney that they had left outside of their door in the hallway back into the room. Somehow he just knew what she was doing. "Thank you." Was all he said as she smiled at him while locking the wheels into place. Carefully and never letting go of Cole's hand he climbed up on the gurney and waited as she unlocked the wheels and pushed it right up against the side of Cole's bed. As he lay on his side, watching Cole sleep he knew that before their nap was over he would be back in the bed with Cole. The thought didn't bother him. Cole was his friend and if what his friend needed was someone to hold him, to let him know he wasn't alone then he would do just that. Cole had suffered enough and if it was within his power to alleviate even one more moment of suffering then he would simply do it since that is what friend's were for. Feeling somewhat content he too closed his eyes and drifted off because tomorrow his friend was going to need him rested and ready to help. 

The memories continued to play out around them but Darryl's attention was now focused on his charge as Cole began to move into a sitting position next to him. His one hope was that Cole was going to talk to him now. He wasn't upset with Cole, not in the least, but he didn't like it when his friend bottled things up, it wasn't healthy and he knew it. Cole had come a long way out of his shell and Darryl was damned if he was going to let the Charmed Ones and Leo chase him back in again.

"Hey there partner, how are you holding up?" He slid down the wall a little further knowing full well where Cole was heading. His friend's body language screamed fear, he didn't need the link to tell him that or to tell him Cole was going to want physical contact with him. It was one trait that they both shared even before they were linked, the need for physical contact when they were frightened. Cole had been surprised by Darryl's easy acceptance of his need until he realized that Darryl had the same need. It had become yet one more thing that connected them together and made things just a little easier for Cole emotionally. As Cole settled in right next to him, Darryl made sure that his shoulder was in just the right spot and then simply waited.

Cole had finally been able to relax enough to let go of his friend's leg but he still refused to relinquish all physical contact so he made his way to Darryl's side and rested his head on the shoulder his friend was offering him. "I'll be fine." Cole knew he wasn't all right so he didn't say it, what he did know was that he would be all right in time. He had his Grams, Cam, Simmons, his fiancé Julianna and Anita, but most importantly he had his Guardian Darryl and he knew that Darryl wouldn't let him fall. They had made a promise to each other all those months ago, even before his Grams had told them of their shared Destiny, they had promised to always be there the other no matter what and this was a promise that neither man had ever broken nor intended to.

"Oh I know you will." Darryl smiled as he spoke the words, words that were an oath to him, a promise. "Why?" He couldn't help but ask his charge why he chose these particular memories; he knew why he had been thinking of this time before he returned to the Dreamscape but he couldn't help but wonder why Cole would chose to want to watch them. An idea had formed in his mind, knowing his friend as he did, but he wanted Cole to start talking and he felt that this might be the best way. He wasn't disappointed as Cole started to talk and also confirmed what Darryl had been thinking.

"It was the first time I was ever truly happy in my life. As dumb as that sounds considering everything we went through during those seven days it was the first taste of true acceptance, understanding, and friendship I ever had and right now…… right now I just needed to remember. It's not that." Cole fell silent for a moment. "Never mind." He chuckled as he felt his friend tense a little at his words. "Forget I even said that last part, it's just that the feelings and the…… emotions are running a little off the scale at the moment and I forgot."

"Hey, believe me I fully understand." And Darryl did as his feelings of anger towards the girls that had once been his friends was almost raging out of control; his need to protect his friend growing accordingly. The fact that Cole was his charge was something that had entered his mind as a secondary thought and it made him chuckle. 

"What's so funny?" He could have simply looked, the link having grown to where they didn't even need to really speak about their emotions if they didn't want to, but he didn't. Together, they had agreed that they wouldn't do that, not unless it was necessary or an emergency and a chuckle simply didn't qualify. They took comfort in the link but they didn't use it as a crutch, their friendship was too important, too precious to both of them for that. No he wouldn't look so he asked.

Darryl also knew that Cole could have simply looked and the fact that he hadn't helped calm some of his own anxieties. It showed that his friend wasn't running purely on emotion, that he wasn't retreating back into his shell. When they had first been bonded, seven days after the shooting Cole had used the link frequently. It didn't take Darryl long to realize what Cole was doing or to realize that it was unconscious on his friend's part. The concept of true friendship and unconditional acceptance were so very new to Cole who at that time was still so sure that he was going to accidentally do something that would cause Darryl to send him away that he would constantly be checking to make sure that everything was all right. After a time he found Cole checking less and less and he found himself more content at the same time. It was proof that he was indeed doing right by his friend, that he was helping him and it simply made him feel good. 

Just as he was about to answer him he felt Cole flare up the link and his anxieties returned in full force. Turning his head just enough so he could see Cole's profile he knew without a doubt that his friend didn't even know what he was doing. It was starting again and he intended to stop it. There was no way he was going to let those girls open up all of the old wounds, not when he could do something about it and answering his friend's question was a step in that direction.

"I was just thinking about you my friend and the thought that you were my charge as well didn't even register right away. As much as Dr. B keeps reminding me to practice my Guardian talents I can't help but think of you as my friend first and my charge second." To most people his statement probably would have sounded bad but he felt Cole instantly begin to relax at his words. For Cole being called 'friend' meant the world to him, especially when Darryl had the emotions to back it up and he knew that Cole had felt his emotions as well as heard his words. Sometimes words couldn't convey what emotions could and it was at times like these that he thanked the Goddess for the link. Darryl put his arm around Cole's shoulders and pulled him close, literally feeling how weak Cole was now and even though he knew that he wouldn't die it didn't really help his state of mind. Needing to distract himself as well as Cole he decided on a change of memories. "Hey, my friend, why don't we have some other thoughts for while now? Hmmmm? Like maybe our wonderful twins?"

Instantly the scenes around them changed as Cole's thoughts went straight to his caring and beautiful Julianna. He never thought he would ever find true love but he had. His happiness was only increased when his friend also found love again with Julianna's twin sister Anita. Darryl had been hurt when his wife had left; her lack of trust in him had cut deep. Cole was in a unique position to understand this better than anyone so when they had met the twins, a month after the shooting, his first thought was of his friend. After Darryl and Anita had hit it off only then did Cole even dare think about himself. It was when he was talking to Julianna about Anita's growing relationship with Darryl that they came to understand that they were alike in many ways. Julianna had done the same as he had; she had waited till Anita was happy with Darryl before even considering herself. Very soon the four of them had become inseparable and Grams had insisted that the twins move into Raven Manor. The last secret of their Destiny was revealed that very night.

Darryl watched as the memory of the twins first night in the Manor played out around him. Their first meal together at the dining room table, cooked and prepared by Cole and Anita as both Darryl and Julianna were total disasters in the kitchen. The easy laughter of that night sounded all around Darryl and Cole and brought a smile to each boy's face. All four of them had been working during the previous week and working very hard to put up some form of walls so that they wouldn't overflow into each other as it were. The first time Anita and Darryl had spent the night together it had apparently affected Cole and Julianna in a physical way; as Cole felt what Darryl was feeling so Julianna was feeling what Anita was. Cole and Julianna's experience had caused concern, after many, many chuckles and giggles on Darryl and Anita's parts of course. They had talked and were beginning to worry that their future together was never going to happen. That was until Dr. B had intervened and suggested the forming of walls to protect each pair from the feelings of the other. Cole had immediately panicked at the very idea of walls between himself and Darryl no matter what the reason and for Darryl, Cole's emotional well-being and peace of mind were more important so he vetoed the idea. Fortunately for all concerned Dr. B knew what Darryl was doing and why and so she acted accordingly. Three weeks after the four had met they began to work on the walls that would allow them to be with their partner without the physical side effects that would flow through the links that bonded Darryl to Cole and Anita to Julianna. 

By the time the week of practice was over Cole and Julianna were also ready to consummate their relationship. They had both wanted to wait to move their relationship to the truly physical level, even before the little accident with Darryl and Anita, because once that line gets crossed the hurt is much greater if things went wrong and both of them had been down that particular hurt road in the past and neither had a desire to repeat the trip.

Darryl watched the memory continue to play out and when he saw Dr. B beginning to clean up the table while shooing them off to their room he couldn't help but smile. Of course both he and Cole had been surprised when they got to their room. Neither one had known what Cam and Simmons were up to until they walked into the room but as soon as they did they understood why the two watch dogs had told them not to worry about the sleeping arrangements since they had already taken care of the problem. As the four walked into the room they all smiled.

There were two king size beds, one on the right hand wall and one on the left hand wall, and a wall was dissecting the room in half. The wall was magic, they could all feel it, and when Cole and Darryl walked up to it the wall simply disappeared. Cole took Julianna by the hand and escorted her to what would become their side of the room. As soon as they had moved far enough away form where the wall had been it returned. Darryl had felt his friend's slight panic at this and instinctively moved closer to the wall, hoping Cole would feel that he was there and calm down but instead the wall disappeared again. It was then that they understood how the wall worked. If either of them moved to within a certain distance to the wall it would vanish, leaving them free to move to the other side of the room and to their partner. Once Cole had seen that Darryl could still feel him and wasn't really separated from him he calmed down immediately. Julianna also had calmed down, as she had been worried about being separated from Anita. The four of them smiled one last time at each other and moved a step back, allowing the wall to return. 

Cole watched the memory and smiled as well. That night it was Julianna's tensing next to him that had reminded him that she too hated to be separated from Anita just as he hated to be separated from Darryl. For each of them their anchors were now on the other side of the wall but just knowing that the wall was merely a force field type of illusion that could be instantly broken by any of the four of them helped calm their own anxieties. His smile faltered a little when, in the memory, the moment had come and he had seen her brand for the first time. He couldn't deal with that thought just now so he moved the memory forward to the moment all four connected, to the moment that changed their lives forever as the last piece of their Destiny fell into place.

Darryl had felt Cole tense when he saw the image of Julianna standing with her head down in shame as Cole saw her brand for the first time. Her reaction was so much a 'Cole reaction' as Darryl had come to start thinking of it, that he couldn't help but smile a little. They had known that Raynor had taken Julianna when she was a child and had remained his captive for a little more than two years before Anita and their mother had been able to rescue her. They hadn't known about the brand. It was similar to Cole's own brand and it had hurt him to know that the woman he loved had suffered the pain of the brand just as he had. Darryl stopped the memory and reversed it to that point and again felt Cole tense. He normally didn't take control of the memories away from Cole but this time he did. He wanted Cole to see the look on Julianna's face when she saw his brand for the first time. He simply let his instincts guide him as he normally did when dealing with is friend.

Cole watched as the memories stopped and went back to the moment that Julianna had seen his brand for the first time. As she had traced it with her fingers he had felt the tears fall from his eyes as the old shame and fear rose with in him. His shame at the brand itself and fear that she wouldn't want to be with him now, that she wouldn't want him because he reminded her of her own pain at the hands of Raynor. He watched as she put her finger under his chin, raising his blue eyes to her purple ones and what he had seen there had been only love and understanding, empathy from one survivor to another. There had been a pledge in that look as well and it was mirrored in his own eyes, of that he was sure; a pledge to protect and to cherish, to never turn away. What Cole hadn't realized until this very moment was the Darryl was almost to the wall before he stopped in his tracks and simply stood waiting for something. He hadn't realized how close he had come to having Darryl bring the wall down. His friend had felt his pain and was responding to it and he also realized that it was only when he and Julianna had looked into each others eyes that Darryl had stopped moving towards him. Cole felt himself relax a little at the image in front of him. Darryl wasn't showing him that he didn't trust Julianna with him but that even if he is with Julianna his friend would always still be there, just a thought away. As he let this thought flow through him he relaxed even more. Marriage was a scary prospect and for him it would be a first, he didn't count his marriage to Phoebe since that had been the Source that had married her not him, no this would be a first for him and he had secretly worried that being married would change things with him and Darryl. And here his friend was, while in the middle of this crisis, thinking about how to make him feel safer and more content with the whole marriage thing. Of course he knew it was also a distraction from what was going on in the real world but as usual his friend and Guardian was helping him as well as distracting him.

"Thank you, my friend." His words were quiet but the emotion behind them loud and clear.

"Your welcome, my friend." Darryl had felt the emotions as well as heard the words and was grateful that his plan had worked. He had known that Cole was still nervous about the whole wedding thing, oh he was happy about it but there was still that nagging little piece of him that was still scared that it would somehow affect his relationship with him. So he decided to use the natural 'just go with it' feeling that the Dreamscape offered them to show Cole that no matter what he would always be there for Cole. He was his friend now and always and getting married wouldn't change that. He had gotten up and left Anita to go to Cole when he had felt Cole had needed him. He had shown this to Cole now, when he had no other distractions because he wanted his friend to be as happy as he was about the impending wedding. Yes he knew Cole was anxious to marry Julianna but he had felt this small piece of fear for a long time now and had only just made the connection. The old memories of the shooting and the days that followed and then to the twins' first night at the Manor…… well he had finally put the pieces together and understood the fear. From his friend's reaction he realized that Cole himself had not even understood what he was feeling until right now either. The fact that Cole was relaxing and smiling told him this last tiny little fear over their coming marriages had now been laid to rest.

"And the timing couldn't be more perfect." Darryl turned to his friend and smiled. "It's time to wake up." With that he faded away from the Dreamscape leaving a smiling Cole behind. Knowing that it would take Darryl and Grams a few minutes to wake him up he stayed concentrated on the memories that played on around him. He was afraid like he always was when Darryl left, oh he knew that he had to leave in order to help Grams but that didn't make him any less afraid so he stayed centered on the memory to remain as calm as he could. 

He watched as the moment the unknown connection between them flared up for the first time. The four of them had set a new sexual high for themselves and then the unimaginable happened. The four of them found themselves inside each other; they were themselves but they were also each other. They were four individuals suddenly experiencing the physical and emotional responses of themselves and the other three. This sensory overload then sent them to an even higher plateau, one where they co-mingled minds and bodies. When they separated, after what had seemed like hours to them but had in fact only been a few minutes, they found a new Bond had formed. After quick inspection by all four of them they had concluded that this new Bond in no way interfered with the original Bonds between Cole and Darryl as well as Julianna and Anita. The new Bond simply connected all four of them together. 

Cole chuckled one more time as the image of his Grams appeared. She had known what was going to happen and had smiled as they had made their way to the breakfast the next morning. All four knew the look, the cat-who-ate-the-canary look and they turned on her as one.

"You could have warned us you know." The four of them had just spoken as one for the first time and he watched his Grams laugh till tears were running down her face. After much 'stern looking face' and eye rolling on their part they too finally broke down and laughed. Their lives had just become more complicated but for some reason they were all more content at the same time as well.

Cole suddenly looked up as he felt himself drawn from the Dreamscape and back into the waking world. Back to Darryl and his family…… and the Charmed Ones.   

Please reviewg.


	8. Chapter 8

Distribution: This story cannot in part or whole be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies may only be distributed with author's permission and must include all disclaimers.

**Disclaimer: Cole Turner, Darryl Morris, Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe Halliwell. Leo Wyatt, Jenna, and Andy Trudeau and all other characters that have appeared on the series "Charmed" as well as the concept of Charmed and all backstory are the copyright property of Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and the WB Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended. All original characters as well as the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.**

Darryl opened his eyes to find Dr. B already getting things ready to remove Cole's ET tube after she woke him up. He didn't have to look to the nurse's station to know that Cam had already left the room either; she never stayed for this part. He also knew that Simmons was behind him, he usually showed up right about now so that he could drive them all home.

"What's wrong Dr. B?" He had noticed that she was staring at Cole's chart and it didn't look as if she was liking what she was seeing.

"How was he?" She looked over to Darryl when he didn't answer her right away. His look said it all. "You know what I mean. I need to know what you were feeling from him, what he was thinking."

Darryl wasn't liking where her questions were taking him, not one little bit. "He watched the shooting and what happened afterwards. He's scared, more than usual but that has to do with seeing the Charmed Ones again. He didn't say anything for a long time either and he is weaker than normal as well." He tried to think if there was anything else that seemed different this time and was about to tell her that there wasn't when he remembered one more thing. "He asked me what was so funny when I had chuckled at something and before I had the chance to answer him he flared up the link and he didn't realize that he was doing it. Why?" Darryl asked moving to the fridge they kept in their room. As he looked back, after having grabbed the bottle of water he needed to fill Cole's mug, he knew that something was wrong. "Dr. B?"

"His readings are off a little that's all." She didn't have to turn to him to know the look she was getting. "His heart rate is a little elevated even with the sedation."

"He's not becoming immune to this one already is he? You've only been using it for two months and the others lasted for at least four months." Darryl didn't like the idea of putting his friend through the tests that would be needed if he had become immune, especially not with the Charmed Ones around.

"I wouldn't say that he is becoming immune, well not yet anyway it's just that … well how do I put this."

"He's slightly out of sync."

She looked at Darryl and was once again slightly awed by the type of connection that this man had with her Grandson. A little envious as well, not that she would ever let them know especially Cole, as it would only serve to upset him. Instead she consoled herself with the knowledge that she too had a special connection to Cole, one that ran deep through their common Dragon Blood. Once the Bond completed itself she hoped that the bond between herself and Cole would reopen fully. Cole had never realized the full extent of their connection, fear of those on the side of Good and Evil finding out who Cole really was made her conceal the Blood Bond they shared over the years so he never knew that it had closed itself when he had reached the first Bond level with his friend and Guardian Darryl. Soon though her own bond should once again be opened and for that she was thankful. She suddenly realized that she had been silent a little too long when Darryl's slightly worried voice snapped her back to the moment.

"Dr. B? We really need to wake him up now." Darryl had seen her look turn inward just as Cole's would at times but unlike with Cole he wasn't able to read behind the look. He knew her well enough to know that she was worried but he wasn't sure about what specifically. What he did know was that his friend needed to be woken up soon; he didn't like the idea of him spending too much time alone on the Dreamscape.

"Sorry. You're right so let's wake up sleeping beauty here." She had debated as to whether or not to tell Darryl about Slater now or wait and tell both boys at the same time, telling them together won out. They were going to need each other when they found out so she simply waited. 

Carefully she went about her "Waking Up Cole" checklist as she thought of it. First she took the last loaded syringe off the shelf and injected its contents through Cole's IV shunt before disconnecting the main line leaving the shunt in place just in case. Next she removed the vent's main line from the ET tube, hovering close until Cole had taken at least five normal breaths himself before moving to the machine and turning it off. She then picked up the syringe she would use to deflate the cuff of the ET tube that kept it firmly in place in his trachea. She had barely made it back to the side of the bed when Darryl called out to her.

"Dr. B you'd better hurry because he's just about to wake up." Darryl told her as he placed the mug of fresh water he had just poured on the shelf above the bed. He knew Cole was going to need it so he always made sure that he had it ready for him.

"Remind me next time to do the tube before I do the IV please." She had just finished deflating the cuff when she saw Cole's eyelids begin to flutter open. Now was the hard part for her, as she had to stand back and let Darryl handle him. Waiting until he was calm and coherent enough to extubate was hard enough but knowing that only Darryl would be able to reach him hurt though she never let on.

Darryl moved into position, his right hand grabbing Cole's left one while he used his left hand to hold down Cole's right shoulder, he then simply waited. He knew that his friend wasn't going to be able to see and that the fear reaction was going to be immediate. He didn't need to see Cole's eyelids flutter to know that he was awake so he started to calmly speak his mantra like he always did.

"It's all right my friend. You're safe, I'm here and you're safe. You're all right now and you're safe. I'm here and you're safe. I know you can't see but you also know it's me and that you're safe. You know I wouldn't lie to you. Relax. You're safe." He would repeat his mantra for the next minute or so, until Cole was calm enough to help Dr. B to remove the tube.

Cole suddenly found himself back in what he thought was the waking world but when he opened his eyes there was only blackness. He started to panic, to try and move but something was holding him down and the more he struggled the more panicked he became. He couldn't breath right because there was something in his throat and he couldn't call out because there was something covering his mouth. He tried shaking his head, to get lose but he just couldn't. Suddenly he heard Darryl's voice telling him he was safe and that he wasn't alone. He used his friends voice as a focal point and tried to calm down. When he felt Darryl through the link he stopped struggling entirely and just tried to breathe without choking. 

"That's it just relax, you're safe and I'm here so just relax." Darryl sensed when Cole had begun to understand him and to relax. After he was sure Cole was calm enough he carefully moved his left hand to the side of Cole's head. "All right just turn your head a little. That's it." As Cole obediently turned his head, Darryl quickly undid the Velcro holding the plastic mouth guard in place and called for Dr. B. "Dr. B now." 

She moved forward quickly, knowing the longer the tube remained without the cuff inflated the more it would move and irritate his throat. Once she had a firm grip on the tube and the plate she said to him in a calm but firm voice, "Okay kitten now deep breath in and let it out fast." She always made sure that she used her old nickname for him when doing this so that he wouldn't become scared again when he felt her next to him. When he exhaled like she told him to she pulled the tube out at the same time and he immediately started to cough. She stood back, placing the tube and plate on top of the ventilator and simply waited again.

As soon as Darryl heard him start coughing he grabbed Cole around the shoulders and brought him to a sitting position, bringing his forehead to rest on his shoulder as he grabbed the mug of water for him. "Here you go partner." He carefully tried to place the mug in Cole's hands but they were shaking too much from the coughing so he simply held the mug to Cole's dry lips and helped him drink instead. The coughing relented after a few minutes and Cole simply sat there resting his head on Darryl's shoulder.

"Thanks." Cole said, as he stayed right where he was, taking comfort in Darryl's physical closeness. He and Darryl had both worked through their mutual dependency issues ages ago so he was in no hurry to withdraw from his friend. He simply needed a few minutes to center himself and he knew that Darryl wouldn't mind.

Darryl knew what Cole needed and he had no problems giving it to him as he simply continued to rub comforting circles on his friend's back. He could still feel more than the usual tension in Cole so he simply gave him the time he needed to settle down. Knowing that the tension was being caused more by the return of the Charmed Ones than by his temporary blindness he felt a momentary stab of guilt. He never should have let them get that close to Cole in the first place but because he hadn't acted quickly enough his friend had been hurt once again. As he felt Cole begin to move he quickly tried to bury the guilt but alas he wasn't fast enough this time.

"Hmmm and what is that I hear? Could that be guilt there my friend? I hope it is." Cole smiled as he raised his head from his friend's shoulder. He had felt the guilt rise up in Darryl and he simply wasn't going to let him feel that way. It wasn't Darryl's fault, none of it was and he wasn't about to let him blame himself for one second longer. He felt his Grams come up beside them, placing her hand on his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever; his smile just got bigger as she ruffled his hair when she withdrew her hand.

"And why do you hope that little one?" She never could get into the habit of calling him Cole in private so she simply continued to address him as she always had either as 'little one' or 'kitten'. The twins had laughed the first time that they heard her call him that but when they had seen her kitten asleep in Darryl's arms for the first time they realized why she had nicknamed him that. Her Grandson's sleeping form was purring just like a kitten and after that they had begun to see the similarities between him and a cat, in the way they both moved, they way they both cocked their heads to one side when they were listening to something, and the way they both could viciously attack an enemy that was attempting to violate their territory. Of course when Julianna had accidentally scratched him behind the ear the first time she came across a very interesting side effect, he purred for her. Since then she had been scratching him behind the ears on a regular basis. Her Grandson's voice brought her back to the moment.

"Because today is Sunday and that means double down." Cole chuckled as his friend tried valiantly to get out of it.

"That wasn't guilt that was indigestion." He looked to his friend and then to Dr. B and the looks on their faces were identical. "I'm not going to win this one am I Dr. B?"

"No you are not." She snickered at their antics, just grateful that Cole was able to laugh again. So she simply stood back and enjoyed watching them for the moment.

"Now add to the tally lying." Cole began but never got to finish as Darryl decided to simply bite the bullet before he got in any deeper.

"All right, all right you win. I admit guilt to the charge of feeling guilty. I accept the sentence of Double Down to begin."

"As soon as I can see again." Cole's smiling face interrupted, his unseeing eyes unerringly finding Darryl's seeing ones.

"Objection. Sentence to being upon admission of guilt."

"Unless sentence cannot be fully appreciated by the winner, that being me. In such event the sentence will be delayed until the winner, that being me, can fully appreciate and enjoy said sentence." Cole continued to look directly at Darryl as he grinned.

Chuckling Darryl gave into the inevitable. "Objection overruled, sentence to being when the winner can appreciate and enjoy it. I again bow to your superior legalese."

"And so you should." All three laughed as some of the remaining tension drained away at Cole's words. "Now if you would just move your butt so I can get up, you can then get my clothes, get me dressed and we're outta here." He had barely begun to move when he felt his Grams' hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"First we had better remove these." She had turned off the heart monitor itself while the boys played verbal courtroom, as she called it, but the leads were still attached to his chest. She grabbed the edge of the first one and pulled quickly.

"Yewouch! Hey! Do you mind leaving some hair behind please?" As Cole's hand moved to rub the offended spot Darryl quickly grabbed the edges of the two leads on the left side of Cole's chest and yanked quickly. He couldn't help but snicker at the offended look on his friend's face. "Double Yewouch!! You know I can tell the two of you enjoying doing this to me when I can't see you coming. You know that don't you?" Cole continued to rub the offended spots as he waited for the inevitable, the last two leads.

It was true. Trying to get them off of him when he could see was a battle unto itself. This way he never saw them coming and they were able to get it done a lot quicker. Darryl and Dr. B looked at each other as the moved their hands over the last two leads and quickly yanked together.

"Yewouch!!!! Grams next time don't put it so close to such a sensitive spot please." As Cole gingerly rubbed the area around his left nipple, which was now hairless as well, he again moved towards the edge of the bed. This time it was Darryl who grabbed him around the shoulders and pulled him back. "Whoa. Thanks my friend."

"Vertigo little one?" Dr. B had already moved to the med shelf to prepare a syringe by the time he answered her. She began to prepare a second one when a moment later.

Cole let Darryl guide his head back to his pillow before answering his Grams; his stomach was beginning to rebel as well. "Yeah and my stomach too." Cole hated being sick, he hated the feeling but he knew it was a side effect of the sedative his Grams had to use to keep him asleep. If he had to chose between feeling the way he did at the moment and being awake and not able to move or breathe on his own he would pick feeling sick every time. As he shifted around a little, trying to find a more comfortable position he felt Darryl's hand begin to rub circles on his stomach and it helped as usual. "Thanks." 

"Don't mench." Darryl knew Cole hated feeling this way so he did whatever he could to help alleviate his friend's discomfort, even rubbing his tummy if it helped while they waited for Dr. B and her helpful hypo's as they had come to call them. He looked very relieved when she finally moved back to them though, more suffering his friend did not need. He didn't have to voice his thanks; he could tell from her look that it was understood.

When she moved back to the bed she saw the look on Darryl's face and smiled back at him in response. It pained her as well that her Grandson had to suffer like this but she knew that he wouldn't be able to handle being awake and on the vent, the nightmares he still sometimes had about that night in the operating room was all the proof she needed. "All right then little one I have just what you need right here." She always announced herself before taking a gentle hold of his wrist, getting fried not being on her list of things to do today. Still she felt him tense a little as old fears unconsciously rose within him. She moved as fast as she could, injecting the contents of both syringes as quickly as she safely could. "There we go, now just give it a few minutes and those should help." Moving to toss the used syringes away she couldn't help but smile at the picture the boys made. 

Cole was a strong boy but everyone needed someone and for Cole that someone was Darryl. Oh he had Julianna as well and he loved her with every fiber of his being but where she had helped complete his heart Darryl had completed his soul. Darryl was the older brother he never had, a confidant to a boy and a man who had never known unconditional trust and acceptance. The time he had spent with the Charmed Ones and their Whitelighter had showed Cole the beginnings of trust and friendship and love but he had quickly realized that all of these things were conditional where he was concerned yet he still protected them with his very life and, in the end he had paid with his very life. Raven knew that the girls had hurt him very badly when they simply turned their backs on him, killing him without even a second thought. She had even feared that the damage done would be irreversible, but then Darryl had entered his life again. 

When her Grandson had returned from the Wasteland she had wanted to go to him physically but she knew that Good and Evil were still a danger to him so she simply watched as he realized that there would be no returning to the life he had so recently known, the very life he had strived to win by turning his back on the only other life he had ever known. He had found his heart and within it the ability to love, even after all that he had suffered in his life. When that love had turned it's back on him he still found it within himself to go on even if it meant being all alone. She watched as he moved through his new life but the joy wasn't there anymore, the Charmed Ones had taken it from him and she feared that he would never find it again. Then Darryl had come into his life.

She watched as her little one explained to Darryl what had really happened, all the while expecting to be told to leave, she could see it in his eyes and apparently so could Darryl. Once Darryl had told him that he could stay she had decided to keep a close eye on him just in case he was setting her Grandson up to be hurt again. Very quickly though she had seen the connection between them and she watched it grow and evolve. She saw it when Darryl had started to see her little one as friend and she had rejoiced in that. It hadn't been until the actual shooting though that she had come to fully accept that Darryl was to become her little one's Guardian. Darryl's actions during the days following the shooting were all the convincing she needed. 

After the shooting she had been afraid that both boys would lose that connection. Her little one had become dependant on Darryl in a way he had never been before with anyone, and soon after Darryl had become dependant on him. The first demon attack on Darryl, a mere five days after the shooting while the boys had been in the hospital garden had shown Darryl that there were some bad things he couldn't fight on his own and demons after his head were now top on that list. Her little one had saved his life that day and she had seen that connection she feared disappearing strengthen instead. Two days later when the first Bond had been established, the very part of the Bond that had allowed each of the boys to actually live the life of the other in their mind's eye, she had seen them look at each other in a different way. It wasn't a bad way, in fact they now looked at each other with a new understanding and it was from that new understanding that they had finally laid there co-dependency issues to rest once and for all. They were like brother's who had finally found each other after years of separation; they no longer viewed it as dependency but as one family member watching out for another family member. They protected each other with a tenacity usually reserved only for family members and heaven help the one who tried to hurt either one of them. Darryl's voice brought her back to the moment.

Darryl had continued to rub his friend's tummy as he waited for the meds to take hold. Cole always had a tendency to look like a little boy when he didn't feel good and this time was no exception. After a few minutes he felt the tension beneath his hand begin to fade and he smiled. "Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Cole knew it wasn't necessary to say but he did anyway. Neither he nor Darryl ever intended to take their friendship for granted, it was too important to both of them. 

"Shall we try again Partner?" Darryl always called Cole Partner when he was scared or nervous because it always made his friend feel just a little better and for Darryl that's all that mattered.

Cole smiled at Darryl's words trying to make his friend feel better himself, he could feel the worry seeping through the Bond and he knew that he was the object of that worry. "Yeah let's try it again. Grams can you take this out first though?" Cole still didn't like the shunt being in his hand and he still didn't know why. He figured he could just ask Darryl but he reasoned that if he didn't readily remember then there was a reason for that and that if and when he needed to remember he would; until then he would let sleeping memories lie.

"Not yet kitten. I know," she said seeing his look, "I know, but let's just leave it for now okay?" Knowing he wasn't liking her answer she leaned down and kissed his forehead, an apology and a need to be close to him.

Darryl could see the effect her words had on him and decided to get Cole moving before he could dwell on it for too long. "All right then the faster I get you dressed the faster we can get outta here so let's move there buddy. Come on." Darryl quickly got off the bed and pulled the covers off of Cole. "Come on let's go." The fact that Cole had not a stitch of clothing on made no impression on him whatsoever. 

"Then can you please get my clothes?" Cole asked as he moved slowly into a sitting position, his feet dangling over the edge of the bed.

"Actually I have your clothes right here." Raven had moved to get the backpack with his clothes and now handed it to Darryl with a slightly ashamed look on her face. Her Grandson didn't need to see her face because he could apparently hear it in her voice.

"Another suit Grams? You know I'm going to start charging you for the replacements at this rate if you keep destroying my wardrobe." Cole said chuckling as he slipped on the boxer shorts that Darryl had handed him. "Are these going the right way Grams?" He asked as Darryl helped steady him as he stood up to slip them on.

"Once Dr. B. Just once I handed them to him backwards and I still haven't heard the end of it." Darryl easily complained as he smiled, knowing that his friend was feeling a little better since his sense of humor was returning.

"And you most likely never will knowing him." She too started to smile at her Grandson's antics and Darryl's put upon look he was giving him, a look that her Grandson responded too as well, the link telling her Grandson all he needed to know about Darryl even down to the look on his face. 

"Hey don't look at me like that, in the end it's your own fault you know. You should have been paying more attention, and you call yourself an Inspector Sherlock." Cocking his head to the sound of his Grams' snickers he continued. "And you I'm also going to start charging an aggravation fee to go along with the cost of the replacement suits." A satisfied grin spread across his lips as she stopped her snickering.

"Aggravation fee? For what?" She wasn't sure where this was going but as long as it kept his mind off of the shunt still in his hand she was all for it.

"Do you have any idea how many hoops I have to go through to get him to go clothes shopping? Trust me there is definite aggravation there. Enough to demand a fee." Cole explained as he finished pulling on his jeans and started to button up his shirt. He had just started when Darryl slapped his hands away.

"Hey! No way am I going to listen to you complain about my letting you walk around with your shirt miss buttoned again, never mind what Julianna will say about it when we get home." Darryl's exasperated voice said as he undid the two miss done buttons and then finished buttoning up his friend's shirt correctly before moving on to the cuffs. He made sure when he did the cuffs he never touched the shunt though. "All right back on the bed." He gently pushed Cole back so he ended up sitting on the bed again and began to put his socks and sneakers on for him. Cole obediently raised his left foot first since they always started with the left foot. While he grabbed the first sock and moved to place it on the foot in front of him he saw Dr. B move to remove the shunt. 

"All right little one I think it's safe to remove this now." She said as she carefully moved to take his right hand. Feeling him tense immediately she looked down to Darryl, making sure that he wasn't in danger of getting kick in the event her little one panicked. It had happened before as the old memories vied for place with the present, he never really remembered anything but he did feel acutely the fear that those unknown memories evoked within him. Once she was sure that Darryl knew what she was about to do she carefully peeled off the tape holding the somewhat large gauge needle in place. Once the tape was removed she grabbed a piece of sterile cotton and gently placed it over the extraction point. Making sure that he wasn't going to suddenly move on her she carefully, yet quickly removed the needle and pressed down to stop the small amount of bleeding that always happened. "There we go. All done." Knowing that his blood was thin from the sedative, yet one more side effect they had found out the hard way, she put a fresh bandage over the spot, the ointment on the bandage would help stem the bleeding so he wouldn't have to keep pressure on it as that only served to agitate him. 

"All right then, we're almost ready to go then." Darryl tapped Cole's foot, letting him know he was finished. The tap wasn't really needed but the boys had, from the beginning, known that their Bond had to remain secret, as there were too many on both the sides of Good and Evil that would dearly love to find out about them. To this end they continued to do things and say things that were already understood by the other but would appear unusual to an outsider. It was a practice they used in both their public and private lives, only when they were safely in Raven Manor did they even begin to let their guard down. Darryl didn't mind and he knew Cole didn't mind because it was the little gestures and thoughtfulness that meant the world to his friend and for Darryl that's all that really mattered.

"Don't forget your jacket Darryl." Dr. B called to him before gathering up the two items she was going to have to give the boys before they left. It would mean telling them about Slater now but that couldn't be helped, they had to know before they left the building. She wasn't going to take a chance with either of the boys' lives.

"Thanks. And you stay." Darryl said unnecessarily as he moved to grab his jacket. The response he got simply made him smile again.

"Woof woof." Cole was feeling good just to be getting out of there and just couldn't help himself. The fact that his friend was still feeling some tension just helped him along. The laugh he got in response was music to his ears and very quickly Darryl joined in.

"Be nice or on goes the leather collar." 

"Leather collar Darryl?" The inflection in Dr. B's voice said it all and simply demanded a response from him.

"Please Dr. B, after all we are talking show quality here are we not." He barely got it out with a straight face but somehow he managed.

"Yes but for show we use suede not leather." Cole added having the same trouble as Darryl in keeping a straight face.

Dr. B looked to her two boys and shook her head. "All right my juvenile delinquents, this way to the exit." She watched as they moved like a well-oiled team, complete with choreography.

Darryl moved to stand in front of Cole and slightly to the left while Cole's left hand automatically fell on Darryl's right shoulder. As one they started to move towards the door but stopped when Dr. B did.

"What's wrong?" Darryl knew immediately that something was wrong, the sudden serious look on her face telling him that much. He felt Cole move a little closer to him while they both waited for her answer. It wasn't a long wait.

Knowing that they didn't have a lot of time and that it would be better for her Grandson to just get it over with she jumped right in. "Okay here are your tags back Little One. And here is a set for you Darryl." It didn't take long.

"Grams why are there two tags now?" Cole asked as he felt the new set of dog tags she had just hung around his neck. The fact that Darryl also now had a set of his own wasn't helping him any in the keeping calm department; by his friend's words and feelings he knew he wasn't alone.

"Yeah, and why do I have a set as well?" Darryl was so not liking where this was going and he could feel Cole's agitation level increasing as well.

Dr. B stood there and looked from one face to the other, the blind stare she encountered when she looked to her Little One only served to make her heart ache just a little more. "Okay. There is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. Slater escaped last night." The reaction was immediate and just as she had expected. She watched as Cole moved even closer to Darryl as Darryl did the same with Cole. Her Grandson's hand moved from his Guardians shoulder to his arm and Darryl just laid his hand over Cole's, the physical contact grounding both boys. She hated the fear she saw in Darryl's eyes and Cole's body language. Darryl however simply did what he does and that is protect.

"We need to set up security around the Manor and we need to run it in shifts. 24/7." Darryl had only begun to speak before Simmons cut him off. Dr. B mirrored the relief he felt at what Simmons had to say but the fear was simply pouring off of his friend at his side. The fact that Cole couldn't see right now was only serving to aggravate an already tense situation and he wasn't liking it one bit.

Simmons decided to step in before Darryl worked himself up into a fit. "Already taken care of. I coordinated everything myself. There will be three shifts at eight hours each and, thanks to some fancy footwork from yours truly, I will be permanently on the inside. I have already got everything cleared with the Captain and DA Stone so you are both all set there as well. I ix-naiad the use of cameras in the Manor proper so no demon worries there." 

"Excellent work Simmons." Darryl smiled but he knew it was a weak one; his worry for his friend had taken away the ease of the moment as his need to protect rose up strongly. The fact that Cole was plastered to the side of him didn't help any either. Not knowing what else to say he simply joined them in their silence, a silence Cole broke himself a few moments later.

Cole was scared and he hated being scared, but he was worried as well. He knew that Darryl was his Guardian and would protect him but Slater was a human so the rules were different. The mere idea of his friend getting hurt by Slater because of him was running neck and neck with his fear of the darkness that was all around him for at least the next 72 hours. Needing to break the silence though he asked a question for which he was pretty sure he already knew the answer; but anything was better than this silence.

"I am assuming that Julianna and Anita are safely tucked away at the Manor already?" He knew Simmons wouldn't show his face to him or Darryl if he hadn't already made sure that their twins were safe. He had known Simmons for decades and stupid the half-blood wasn't.

"You assume correctly. Do I look suicidal to you?" Simmons had simply spoken but once the words had left his mouth he wished he could take them back again. His old friend couldn't see how he looked and he had no desire to hurt him anymore but he felt that he just had and carelessly ta boot. Cole, as usual, surprised them once again by smiling and taking the bull by the horns as it were.

"Okay," Cole began, knowing that someone had to get them moving and the longer they stayed like this the more his fear grew and that was unacceptable, especially knowing that his friend would easily be able to feel it through the Bond, "let's get outta here and head home. There is no point in the first shift spending all of its time watching the Manor when we aren't even in it. Besides the twins are going to be chomping at the bit if we don't get there soon." Just the thought of his Julianna helped and he could tell that the thought of Anita was having the same effect on Darryl. Both he and Darryl had finally found that completeness of heart that they had been searching for in the twins and just thinking about them helped ease some of the worry and made it easier for both of them to center themselves to the task at hand, namely getting home in one piece.

Darryl felt everything his charge was feeling through the Bond as Cole had opened it instinctively without even realizing what he was doing. This had helped Darryl on more than one occasion and was helping him again right now. He smiled as he felt his charge take back control of his raging emotions and he followed his charge's example. Uncontrolled fear would only serve to get them killed right now. Once they got to the Manor then they could relax, to a point, but here and now they needed to stay focused and once again Cole was showing them the way. Even with all he had been through in the past 8 hours he was still able to get it together and help the rest of them do the same. 

"You heard the man. Let's move out people." Darryl moved forward leaving Dr. B and Simmons to bring up the rear. He knew they would be perfectly safe inside the hospital but his mind was already working on getting everyone home in one piece once they left the hospital. Since Slater had only escaped last night he reasoned that they had at least a little time to prepare and from what he was feeling his charge reasoned the same thing. Of course that didn't stop Darryl's mind from running scenarios for protecting the man next to him all the same.

Cole moved evenly with Darryl, his own mind working on ways to protect himself and Darryl. They were just about to turn the corner that would lead them to the elevator when he suddenly smelled something he hadn't in almost a year and half and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Piper." It was a name that he hadn't used a lot in the past year as Darryl had learned everything about him when they reached first level Bond. Instead they had simply been referred to as 'the girls' or 'The Charmed Ones'. It still hurt even after all this time but he also suddenly realized that he was worried about her. She was here and she was alone, his heightened senses told him so and he knew that if the others were there he would know it. 

It didn't occur to him to question how she got in because he suddenly picked up her soft crying. Moving on instinct he moved forward, alone. He heard Darryl start to move towards him but then he heard the chimes that told him that his sister had arrived. _Prue must have brought her. No one else could have gotten through Grams' defenses _he thought to himself. Suddenly he was on his own, moving carefully around the corner where he heard the soft sobbing coming from. He never questioned that Darryl would be there if he needed him so he allowed himself to concentrate on the woman in front of him.

"Piper. I know you are there; you are wearing the perfume I gave you as a thank you for giving me your Grams' engagement ring. I'm happy that you still like it." He stopped to listen again, trying to pinpoint her location. Her sobbing was echoing to a degree and his own emotions were rising making it a little more difficult to know where she was. Suddenly he heard her move back and he couldn't hold his own tears back any longer as he called to her again.

"Piper, please stop. You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you. Please." He started to move forward again, afraid that if she got to far away from him he would lose her and wouldn't be able to follow her. "Piper please say something, anything. Yell at me, scream at me but please don't cry, please." He couldn't stand to hear her crying when he knew he was the cause of her tears. She was afraid and she was alone. When he moved forward through the hallway again his foot caught on the leg of a chair he couldn't see and with his balance practically nonexistent he fell forward, landing heavily on his hands and knees. He felt Darryl start to move towards him and he couldn't hear Piper anymore as his own sobs were now drowning out hers. Assuming that she had left he crawled to where he thought the wall should be. Once there he sat against it with his knees drawn up to his chest and resting his forehead on his knees he continued to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." 

Darryl had wanted to go to Cole immediately but Prue's hand had stayed him. When he turned to her and was going to demand to know what she was doing he saw something in her eyes that stopped him, he saw tears. It was then that he heard Piper crying down the hall. There was a security mirror positioned against the ceiling and he used it to watch his friend. He used the link to make sure that Cole was all right otherwise. He knew this day was going to happen sooner or later he just wished it hadn't happened what his friend was at such a disadvantage. He knew that Dr. B and Simmons wouldn't to anything either so long as he remained calm; they knew he was the best judge because he could feel what Cole was feeling and they trusted him to protect his charge. 

It took everything he had not to run to Cole to catch him when he fell. He suddenly realized that he was fighting his Guardian instincts and he wasn't liking the feeling one little bit. He tensed even more when he saw Piper moving towards his fallen and crying friend. The link told him that Cole thought Piper had left and as much as he wanted to go to his friend he also knew that this had to happen. If Cole was ever going to be able to heal some of the wounds inflicted on him by the Charmed Ones then this had to happen, it didn't mean that he had to like it though.

Piper hadn't known what her sister had had in mind when she said it was time but seeing Cole right now was not tops on her list of things to do, not now. She needed more time, time to think about what she was going to say to him, how she was going to apologize to him and ask him for his forgiveness for the horrid way that they had treated him over the years. She knew that she didn't deserve his forgiveness, that was something that she was going to have to earn from him and she knew that that would take time. However her sister had something else in mind and after the orb finished she found herself in the linen closet across the hall from Cole's hospital room. There was a window in the door that she could watch through and she could hear everything as well. Not understanding she turned to her sister but stopped before uttering a word. Prue still had her hand on her arm and her eyes were closed in concentration, quickly she realized that Prue was somehow making it possible for her to hear what was going on.

"Listen Piper. Just watch and listen." Prue continued to concentrate, using the spell she and Jenna had created for this very purpose. She had hoped that Piper would be able to watch Cole and Darryl without them knowing about it as she knew that Cole would be uneasy with her sister at first and that Piper might interpret that uneasiness the wrong way. She hadn't wanted **this** to happen but one of the first things she had learned from her brother was to take advantage of even bad situations. Of course, this isn't exactly what he had meant but he needed to heal and she was going to make damn sure that he got the chance.

Piper watched and listened and cried. Her line of sight gave her an unobstructed view of Cole and the look of fear on his face when he woke up nearly broke her heart. As she watched Darryl calm Cole down she felt her guilt rise once again. That guilt grew as Darryl held the cup for Cole to drink from, as Darryl rubbed Cole's tummy to make him feel better, as Darryl dressed Cole, and as they fooled around with each other. The look of fear on Cole's face as he moved closer to Darryl when they heard about Slater simply made her tears fall faster. Just as she saw them heading through the door Prue orbed them out, she thought back to the Manor but when she looked around she found herself in the corridor instead.

"Prue?" She wasn't ready for this.

"No Piper, now is the time." Was all she said before orbing out. Prue didn't go far though; she went to Darryl just as Cole moved towards her sister. She had to make sure that Darryl understood that Piper wasn't a threat to his charge.

Piper didn't know what to do. She felt she wasn't ready to face him yet and when she heard him call her name she just started to cry harder. His words echoed through the corridor as he moved closer and she found herself backing away. When she heard him tell her that he wouldn't hurt her she almost laughed. **_No you wouldn't would you? Even after all I have done to you over the years you still wouldn't hurt me. But will I hurt you by staying?_** She thought to herself as he rounded the corner and started towards her again. Looking at him as he moved forward, his hands out in front of him as he felt his way along she moved back once again without even realizing it. When she heard him tell her to yell at him, or scream at him but to please not cry she brought her hand to her mouth trying to quiet herself, the sight of the tears falling from his unseeing eyes though made it impossible. Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to take any more she saw his foot connect with the leg of a chair he hadn't seen, couldn't see. She watched as he fell heavily onto his hands and knees, his sobs growing louder. As she watched him crawl to the wall and simply sit there with his legs pulled up, his forehead resting on his knees as he kept saying 'I'm sorry' over and over she decided. 

Slowly she moved towards his huddled and crying figure. **_He looks so small and fragile. And you helped make him that way aren't we proud of ourselves now._** She angrily thought to herself as her own tears continued to flow down her cheeks. When she finally reached him he had started rocking slightly back and forth and she could still hear his broken voice saying 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry' over and over. Carefully she kneeled down in front of him, wiping at her own tears as she tried to compose herself enough to speak.

"Cole?" She hadn't meant to startle him but he jumped when she said his name, hitting his head against the wall. "I'm sorry. I … I didn't mean to…" her voice trailed off as she read fear flash across his features. Quickly though the fear was replaced with a look she could only think of as disbelief. **_You're afraid of me. I've made you afraid of me._** Piper felt her own self-loathing rising again but she couldn't let it, not now. Now she needed to be strong, she needed to see if it wasn't to late to make things right with this man that she had turned her back on time and again since he had entered not only her life but her family as well.

When Cole had heard Piper's voice right in front of him his first reaction was to run. Yes he had wanted her to stay but he hadn't heard her as she had approached him so he simply reacted, jumping back and hitting his head on the wall behind him. He had barely felt it though as his fear turned to startled disbelief. She hadn't runaway like he thought she had, she had stayed. 

"Piper? You… you stayed?" He wasn't quite sure what to do or say so he said the first thing that came into his head. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, any of you. I'm… I'm sorry." He suddenly felt ashamed for asking her to stay figuring she was just staying because she was still afraid of him and that hurt. He couldn't face her so he lowered his forehead to once again rest on his knees as he let his tears fall.

This time though Piper took exception to his words, not liking the idea that **he** was apologizing to **her**.

"Cole you have nothing to apologize for." When he simply left his head down and continued to say 'I'm sorry' she slowly and carefully placed her fingers under his chin and raised his head so she could look into his eyes. She knew he couldn't see her but she had to see his face, she had to look at him while she said what needed to be said. She had to make sure that he was hearing her. It was hard though when his unseeing seemed to look right through her but she was suddenly very determined to continue.

"No Cole I am the one who is sorry. No please just listen." She said as she placed the fingers of her other hand over his lips when she saw him begin to open his mouth. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You were not in control, it wasn't you. You were being used, we all were but you paid the highest price and for that I am sorry. I am the oldest, I'm supposed to be protecting my family, all of my family, but somehow I forgot about you. Even after all you had done and sacrificed for us, the Charmed Ones and all you have done and sacrificed for me I never even tried to help you. I simply listened to everyone else, even when what they were saying made no sense to me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't do anything to help you and before you say it we have broken the rules before. We could have damn well tried to save you instead of just…" she found the word sticking in her throat but she knew she had to say it so she forced it out, "vanquishing you." 

"Piper." 

He tried to speak but she stopped him again. There was still more she needed to say and she had to say it now. "I'm not done so shush. I'm also sorry that I never let you in despite all of the preaching to Paige. I never let you into my life and there is no excuse for that. You were trying so hard and still I never helped you, not once. I never gave you the chance that I said I did. You only wanted to be a part of our family and to help us and I ignored you. I'm so sorry. I let you down and I wasn't there for you when I should have been. I said you were a part of the family but when you needed me the most I failed you and I am so very sorry Cole. Please." She couldn't hold the tears back any longer and she started to sob in earnest again.

Cole reacted instinctively to Piper's tears even as he viciously silenced the little voice in the back of his mind that was enjoying them. He shoved the voice back into the shadows, hid it away along with the emotions he had hidden from himself for a year, emotions he didn't feel he had the right to have much less act on. Instead he tried to say something, anything but he found that he couldn't, his emotions were running too to high and he was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate. The blackness surrounding him seemed to become darker and thicker, heavier and he began to shrink back inside of himself seeking the safety that was there, the Bond link. Just as he was about to call out for Darryl he found a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his neck. It took him a moment to realize that it was Piper who was now crying into his neck, but once he calmed down a little he wrapped his arms around her, guiding her to sit in his lap after he straightening his legs out. 

The sound of her sobs hurt him because he knew that he was the cause, he never could stand the sound of any of the girls crying, it had always unnerved him and this time it was even worse because he couldn't see her face to read her. So with nothing more to go on he simply held her close and let her cry. The fact that his own tears were still falling was not lost on him. He still cared enough to cry for her and from that knowledge came the hope that maybe it wasn't too late for their friendship to be mended. Oh it would take time for him to feel completely safe with her as he did with his sister Prue but just the possibility made him more content. For the moment though simply sitting here and holding onto each other as they both cried was just fine with him. He needed some time re-center himself anyway.

As he sat there with Piper still in his arms, swaying a little back and forth, he flared up the link with Darryl and took comfort from it, using it to help calm himself down some. Darryl was his anchor, in more was than one and he thanked the Goddess every day for him. He knew that he and Piper still had a long way to go but for just a few minutes he was happy to stay the way they were.

Darryl had felt Cole begin to retreat into himself and again started towards him but before he made it two steps he stopped. He heard the little voice in Cole's head and he felt him push the voice back. He knew all about the emotions that his friend had been hiding from himself since his death and he knew that those emotions were going to have to be dealt with and soon. The fact that he had his own set of emotions where the Charmed Ones and Leo were concerned would simply have to wait. Cole's healing was more important to him.

"Darryl?" Dr. B had watched her Grandson fall to the ground and it took everything she had not to go directly to him. She could see the struggle it was for Darryl as well. **_With his Guardian instincts already active this must be killing him,_**she thought to herself. Of course he had already been very protective of her little one even before the first Bond awakened his Guardian instincts. It was his gaze that stayed her. She may not have had a link with him but she could read the look in his eyes. "It's time isn't it?" It was time to let her little one start to heal the wounds that the Charmed Ones had inflicted on him. 

"Yes." 

She could hear the sadness in his voice and she understood it. Even with all the time in the world there were still going to be some very deep scars left after all was said and done. Her little one had been hurt beyond the power to heal completely, he would always bear some scars form his time with the Charmed Ones. The acceptance and love he has been given from Darryl and their twins showed him the truth and that truth had hurt him deeply. Her little one had finally learned that he could be loved and accepted unconditionally by people. His relationship with her had always been separate and unique to him; for him she was simply and always his Grams who was always there in his head and always loved him without question. Even as he thrust his athame into the heart of his target he knew that she would always be with him, always love him. It was when Darryl had opened his heart and soul to her little one, even before they knew of their destiny that showed him that he didn't have to be alone in his life. Oh yes there would some very deep scars left but at least they would be just that, scars and not still bleeding wounds. No matter what her little one had said they all knew that those wounds still bled but now he would have the chance to heal them as best he could and for that she was grateful. 

She knew that Darryl was grateful as well but that didn't mean that it wasn't still hard on him all the same. The fact was he had some anger himself towards the girls for their treatment of his friend, anger that only grew when the first Bond link had been formed and he had lived her little one's life in his mind's eye. Livid hadn't even begun to describe his reaction when he woke up and it had taken her a good couple of hours, hours that her little had remained asleep thank the Goddess, to get him calmed down. It had taken quick action on her part that day to replace the table and the two lamps that he had broken in his fit of rage so that her little one wouldn't know what had happened. More guilt he did not need, on that point she and Darryl both agreed readily. Darryl had learned some very harsh truths himself that day, truths that still bothered him to this day. Truths that she knew were going to come out soon.

"We have to let this happen guys. I know it's hurting you but he needs this and so does Piper." Prue knew that Darryl was hurting but she also knew that she had to do it, she had to bring Piper here. The look Darryl sent her way told her that he was angry with her for not telling him what she had planned. "I'm sorry Darryl but there just wasn't time. I'm sorry."

Darryl could tell that Prue hadn't meant any harm but sought only to help her brother. Yes he was mad but it was mostly at her sisters and the past. "I know you didn't mean any harm and I know that he needs this it's just very bad timing. I mean he can't see, Slater is on the loose, and we still have the three backlash attacks to look forward to, which he isn't even remembering are coming at the moment."

Darryl ran his hand over his face, a habit he had subconsciously picked up from Cole during the past year, before he checked the security mirror one more time. He didn't need to check the link since Cole still had it flared up between them. Once he was sure that both Cole and Piper were all right for the moment he ushered everyone to the chairs that also lines the corridor that they were in. "All right people let's just take a seat and wait. He needs a little time here and from the looks of things so does Piper." He noticed the funny look Prue was giving him. "Of the four of them she is the only one I don't hate. Sorry Prue. What I mean is, when he was living with them she was the only one who showed him any real kindness. And before you mention **her** just don't." Darryl found that even though it had been Phoebe that Cole and Belthazor had fallen in love with **she** never really loved him because she never really saw him; not Cole the whole person, the man who was his friend. No, Phoebe hadn't even bothered to look at him, to see him and that angered him more than words could say.

All of them simply sat and waited for Darryl to tell them it was time to leave. Prue however found her mind wondering.

Prue knew what Darryl had meant and she found that as much as she loved her sister Darryl was right. Phoebe had never truly looked at the man she claimed to love, she never really knew him if she had she never would have believed that it was him that became the Source and threatened her family, that he would choose to become the Source and make her his Queen. No, Darryl was right, of all of them it was Phoebe that had hurt him the most, she had said that she loved him yet time and again she had hurt him both with word and deed. She had done it without a thought or care and she never, even for a second, considered his feelings. Oh she knew that she had not been the kindest to him when she had been alive but as she watched them from Above she saw her brother's love for her sister and her family grow but she also saw the way he was treated and she didn't like it. She couldn't believe that even after they had killed Belthazor, which she couldn't believe her sister had done in the first place, they still never let him near the Book of Shadows. They never even shared the holidays with him. When she had looked for him on Christmas Day, expecting to find him at the Manor she instead found him all alone in the Mausoleum. As she watched her sisters and Leo celebrate happily without a thought or care for their missing family member she had cried. She had then spent the rest of that Christmas Day watching Cole as he sat on the dusty floor holding a glowing orb. As he talked to the orb she realized that it was his father's trapped soul and she had cried even harder. Oh yes she could fully understand Darryl's feelings towards her family, just the thought of that day raised her anger level. She could only hope that her brother was going to finally find some peace with Piper, he needed to find some peace before the final transformation which is why she and Jenna had come up with their plan, one that they quickly had put into action when this opportunity had presented itself. She could only hope that it worked.


	9. Chapter 9

For Disclaimer see part one. Well here is the next part and I am sorry for the delay in posting but there has been an issue with someone stealing from my story and you know who you are. 

**Anyway I want to thank everyone for the kind words and I hope that you all enjoy this next part g.**

**And a big Thank You for my friend Tia for the Naming Spells. Thanks Tiavbg.**

Darryl stood quickly, apparently too quickly for the others as they all jumped up like someone had set fire to their backsides. He received a glare from each of them as he chuckled at their reactions. "Sorry but he seems calm enough now and we should be heading out soon. I want to get him home before the first backlash attack hits." It had been about forty-five minutes since they had sat down and Darryl needed to get his friend home. When he moved carefully around the corner he came to such an abrupt stop that the others ran into him. Before they could say anything though he simply pointed and smiled.

Down the hall Piper was still sitting on Cole's lap and as they watched Piper brought Cole's hands to her face allowing him to trace her features with his fingers thereby allowing him to 'see' her. They both had smiles on their faces and Darryl took this as a good sign. He knew Cole was doing okay for the moment but he didn't know how Piper was doing. When Cole looked over to him, having sensed his approached, Piper also looked over and when her eyes met his he could see the shame in them. The fact that she couldn't maintain direct eye contact with him spoke of her sincerity and he found himself relaxing a little.

"Okay guys, I really hate to break this up and I do mean that but Piper I have to get this guy home so he can eat and get to bed." Darryl didn't even have to look at Cole to know what his friend's reaction was going to be.

"Give me a break here Darryl, please? I just got out of bed and I'm not really hungry." Cole didn't want this to end. He was afraid that once Piper was gone he would find out that it was all a dream. He knew he sounded whiney but he just didn't care right now. Unfortunately his stomach decided to disagree with him and sounded off, much to Cole's disgruntlement. "Hey, just remember it's his food you will eating for the next few days." Immediately his stomach went silent.

"Hey I resent that implication. No one has ever died from my cooking." Darryl's put upon voice spoke up.

"Not yet anyway."

Cole's voice had been a whisper but Darryl had responded to the comment and as Piper watched the two men, matching smirks on their faces, lob insults back and forth she was struck by the connection the two men had. As she looked to the other people that were now standing around them she noticed the little smiles on each of their faces, She felt a stab of envy as she realized that she was the outsider here, they were the family, the secret smile told her that. As she returned her gaze to Cole her envy turned to guilt. **_Outsider _she thought to herself _this is how you have felt among us all this time. We never let you in did we? No we didn't. Aren't we even more proud of ourselves now._** Her thoughts were interrupted by Cole's voice and his words brought her even more shame.

"Hey there. Now what did I say about feeling guilty, hm. If there is one thing Darryl and I learned a long time ago is wallowing in guilt will get you nowhere fast and uses up a lot of energy doing it. And before you even start that wasn't guilt that was a long overdue apology." Cole had sensed what she was thinking and he found himself happy that he could still read Piper. **_Maybe there is hope for us after all_**he thought to himself.

"How did you?" Piper had no idea how he had known what she was thinking.

"Because you only ever tilt your head like this," he explained as he used his hands to tilt her head back up straight, "when you are about to argue with something someone has just said or done." He laughed as he felt her jaw drop open.

Piper's shame returned full force as she realized how well he knew her and yet she knew nothing of him. **_Well that's about to change if he'll let me._**As Cole's stomach sounded off again she quickly she decided on her course of action and just hoped that he and Darryl would let her.

"Okay, how about this. How about I make lunch for everyone?" she asked as she levered herself up and off of Cole's lap. She watched as Darryl quickly moved to Cole's side and helped him up, never letting go of him even after he was standing. As she watched her sister move to stand on the right side of Cole she couldn't help but notice the small smile still on her face. It was a smile she remembered from their childhood, the one that said she was up to something. She didn't have long to wait to find out what that something was either.

Cole had smiled immediately, it had been along time since he had tasted her cooking and as good as Anita was in the kitchen he found that he had missed Piper's culinary delights. His smile quickly turned to a look of disappointment though as his mind reminded him of one problem. "If she doesn't come home then they'll come looking for her and I… I… " His voice trailed off afraid he had hurt Piper again, but he just couldn't face the rest of them, not now. If there was one thing he had learned early on in his friendship with Darryl it was to know your limitations and he knew that a meeting like that right now was beyond his limit.

"Not a problem." Prue said coming to his rescue before he could get himself all upset. "If all went according to plan then she'll be free and clear till at least tomorrow evening." She smiled as her brother's mouth fell open at her words and she found she just couldn't resist. "Close your mouth my dear before you catch flies."

"And if all didn't go to plan?" Darryl hated being the wet blanket but he knew his charge was in no shape to face the rest of his ex-family.

"And if it didn't then I will simply take care of it myself so problem solved." Prue smiled, pleased with herself for having done a good deed for her brother.

Grams had watched her little one go from happy to sad and then happy again. He seemed at ease for the moment but she knew that that was due to his Guardian's close proximity. She knew that if Prue and Jenna had made their plan together then Andy was surly involved as well so he must be with Jenna making sure that Piper could stay with them for now and it looked like her little one liked that idea. Now all they had to do was get everyone home in one piece.

"All right then people, it's time to move out. I for one would very much like to partake in a meal made by… now how did he call you? Oh yes now I remember, the Culinary Goddess of the Kitchen." She snickered at her little ones put upon look.

"Grams. I shall remember this kindness." Cole could feel himself turning bright red and to add insult to injury, at least in his opinion anyway, Prue decides to join in the fun.

"Besides I refuse to leave my brother here at the mercy of a person who made food a four letter word." She ruffled his hair playfully as she spoke.

Darryl of course took immediate exception. "Hey, you have eaten my cooking and you lived. And would you stop with the fluffing please." Darryl slapped her hand away from his friend's curls.

"Oh you mean this fluffing?" Prue had brought her other hand up and simply continued to fluff away.

"Hey do you have any idea how long it takes to make those behave. I mean we are talking physics and gravity defying curls here so enough with the fluffing already." He continued to slap at here hands and she simply continued to fluff away. His friend's exasperated sigh only served to make him smile, a smile he saw reflected on Prue's face.

Dr. B watched as Darryl and Prue made her Grandson smile. Knowing that was their intention she simply let them continue playing for a few more minutes before turning to Piper. "They could keep this up for hours you know." 

"You're kidding right?" Piper just continued to stare at the three people standing across from her. She watched her sister playfully ruffle Cole's hair again and again as her old childhood friend continued to try and slap her hands away. Cole simply stood there letting them have their fun; his only comment was a few exasperated sighs and a put upon look that was ruined by the smile on his lips. The ease with which the three fooled around, the closeness she was witnessing was making her feel even more ashamed. This was a man that she had helped kill, a man that she had, for all intense and purposes thrown to the wolves and he seemed closer to her own sister than she was. Yes Prue had been visiting her, talking to her about things and helping her with her nightmares but it wasn't the same as it had been before between them and she mourned the loss. It was as she watched them that she realized that it would probably never be the same again. Prue had found a kind of peace she hadn't and she was afraid she never would. The sound of Cole's stomach rumbling caused her to smile though. 

"Okay guys I think that was our que to leave don't you?" 

"Piper is right children, time to leave so enough with the malicious fluffing of the cute curls."

"Grams." Cole whined at her comment, a smile still on his lips.

"And they are cute curls Grams." Prue snickered as she raised herself up on tiptoes and kissed her brother's cheek. 

"Et tu, Sis?" Cole said as he turned his head in the direction she was standing. The fact that his glance went right over her head was not lost on Piper who had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep the tears at bay.

"Cute curls my behind Dr. B. Misbehaving curls is more like it, just like the person they are attached to." Darryl smiled as he forced said curls back into place before taking his partner by the arm again. "Now we can leave. Simmons why don't you go get the car and we'll meet you at the door."

"See you out back." Simmons made it a point to look Piper in the eye one more time before he left. The warning was clear in his eyes and he could tell that she understood it. Hurt them and you will be sorry the look said and he could tell by the way she dropped her eyes that she understood him completely. 

"Prue are you coming with or do you have plans?" Darryl knew that Cole would feel a bit better with Prue around but they still had to be careful about the side of good finding out about them so he wasn't too surprised by her answer.

"I would love to but I have a couple of errands to run but as soon as I'm finished I'll stop by the Manor. Okay?" She could see her brother tense a little at her words but she also knew that he was perfectly safe with Darryl. However, given his current condition she made it a point to let him know that she would be stopping by to see him again soon. "See ya soon." She said, giving him another kiss on the cheek before orbing out.

"Okay then people let's move out. Simmons is waiting and we all know how he feels about waiting." Darryl chuckled as he received a groan in stereo from Dr. B and Cole in response. "Come on partner." He made sure that Cole had a firm hold of his arm before he started leading him out of the hospital, as Dr. B and Piper fell in behind him.

When they reached the underground parking garage, Cole's safety being foremost in Simmons mind also, they quickly filed into the car. Piper got in the front seat with Simmons while Darryl helped Cole into the backseat while Dr. B got in on the other side. Simmons waited till Darryl had securely fastened Cole's seatbelt before taking off.

Piper still wasn't sure what to do or say so she simply remained quiet. Cole wasn't used to having anyone else around and with the safety he felt having Darryl on one side of him and his Grams on the other he soon found himself relaxing as the events of the past ten hours started to catch up with him. Soon his head was leaning on Darryl's shoulder as he began to doze off. He may have been asleep for seven hours but it wasn't a restful sleep and he was tired. 

Darryl had scooted down in his seat like always and smiled when he felt Cole's head come to rest on his shoulder. Usually his friend would lay across the back seat with his head in his lap but with Dr. B in the back seat there wasn't enough space so Cole made do with his shoulder. He still couldn't rest himself but then again he hadn't gone through what his friend had either. Instead of resting his mind simply went from one scenario to another formulating different ways of protecting Cole publicly and catching Slater before he hurts anyone, especially Cole.

Darryl didn't know how long exactly Simmons had been driving when Cole's head suddenly shot up, his head moving from side to side as if he was listening for something. "Hey Partner, what is it?" Darryl didn't hear anything but he knew that Cole's heightened senses were even more acute when he lost his sight and the way he was angling his head, Darryl knew that he was trying to home in on a sound, one he couldn't hear. When he saw Dr. B's head begin moving in the same manner he knew that she too heard the mystery sound. "Dr. B what's wrong?"  

"Grams?" Cole heard the heartbreaking whimpers but without his sight he couldn't tell Simmons which way to go. 

"Don't worry little one I hear them too. Simmons turn left up ahead and step on it. We need to get to that little bridge and fast." She had taken a hold of her Grandson's hand as she gave the directions. The strength with which he was holding on to her told her that the sound of the whimpering was very upsetting for him, it was upsetting for her as well because it so reminded her of him. She glanced over at Darryl and found that he had taken his other hand, the look on his face telling her that he knew his charge was getting upset. "Turn here." She said as she turned back to the window. 

The dirt road that they found themselves on led directly to the bridge and the man standing at the rail. She watched as the man picked up the first of two large sacks that were at his feet. They pulled up just as he was about to throw it over the railing. Without thinking she called to Piper.

"Piper, freeze him." She didn't know if it was the command tone in her voice or if it was the fact that the bag was moving that made Piper obey and frankly at the moment she didn't much care. "Darryl." She didn't need to say anymore.

"Don't worry I've got him on my side." Darryl quickly exited the car and then helped Cole out, being careful as always that he didn't hit his head as he got out. He had seen the bag move and he suddenly had a very good idea of what it was that his friend had heard. He carefully maneuvered the two of them over the rough terrain to where Simmons was. 

By the time they reached him, Simmons had the bag out of the man's hands and was removing the second bag from by the man's feet. They all watched, all except Cole that is, as Simmons untied both bags. What jumped out of said bags simply made all present glare at the still frozen man.

The first puppy jumped out of the bag and made a beeline for Cole's feet. Cole may not have been able to see the puppy but he could hear it and feel it. He tried to bend down but his balance wouldn't allow it so Darryl helped him to kneel down on the ground. As soon as he was within reach the puppy jumped up and into Cole's arms, nearly knocking him over in the process. As the puppy proceeded to wash Cole's laughing face another puppy jumped out of the same bag and ran for Darryl and jumped right into his arms as Darryl was kneeling next to Cole. Soon his face was also being washed.

Before anyone else could move the second bag popped open and another puppy emerged. This one however was carrying a kitten in its mouth. The puppy looked up and around at them, then trotted over to Simmons and deposited the kitten on his shoes. As soon as the kitten was safely put down the puppy turned and made a beeline for Piper. Piper caught the puppy in mid-leap out of pure instinct. The puppy immediately started to wash her face once it was secure in her arms.

Simmons barely caught the puppy's leap as he had bent down to retrieve the ball of fluff that was sitting on his shoes. An electricity ball appeared in his free hand a moment later.

"Simmons." The warning call had come from Darryl, Dr. B, and Cole who may not have been able to see the ball but he could feel it. Simmons simply turned the kitten around to face them and never said a word.

"Bastard." The harshness of Darryl's voice made Cole tense. "The kitten is missing an eye." He didn't need to say anymore as he watched Cole clutch the puppy in his arms even tighter. Suddenly an evil smile spread across his friend's lips and he was very glad that the look wasn't meant for him.

"Simmons put it away and get the creeps wallet." Cole had wanted to fry the guy as well but he came up with a better idea, one he knew Darryl would appreciate. "Darryl, get the creeps address."

"Why do we want the creeps address?" Simmons had seen the look on his old friends face and shivered, as he looked to Darryl when he handed him the wallet he shivered again as the same look appeared on the Inspector's face. He wasn't fazed in the least when it was Darryl who answered his question; the boys had a habit of answering for each other.

"Because his idea is better than yours, and a lot more painful too." Darryl had easily read the plan his charge had through their link and he was finding immense satisfaction in just thinking about it. "Our creep here is going to get a little visit. Dr. B, do you think Uncle D is up for a little nocturnal stalking?" Darryl quickly handed the wallet back to Simmons so he could replace it before the freeze wore off.

Both Dr. B and Simmons suddenly smiled rather evilly themselves. Piper on the other hand was completely lost though she did find that she had to fight the urge to blow the creep up by accident. "Who is Uncle D?" she asked as she continued to stroke the puppy in her arms.

"He's something to discuss at a later time, like when we get home but right now we had better get moving." The words had barely left Dr. B's lips when the creep unfroze. 

The creep, one Edgar Seymour Nettles, quickly looked around himself as he tried to figure out what had just happened. When he saw the puppies and kitten being held lovingly by the people around him he knew it was time to leave before someone called the cops on him. As he started walking he turned back and looked at Simmons. "What the hell are you looking at?" He had no idea that he was speaking to a police officer and a magical creature who could fry him in a heartbeat. When he turned back around he saw Darryl helping Cole to his feet and sneered at them. "Outta my way ya fairies." He had taken exception to Darryl helping Cole up and jumped to a conclusion that precipitated an action that was going to cost him very dearly in the near future. Instead of simply walking around the pair of men he walked through them, shoving each of them to the side as he plowed his way between them. He never saw the look on Darryl's face and he never knew how truly close to charcoal briquette he got.

Darryl had one hand holding the large chocolate black Newfoundland puppy that had jumped on him while he helped his partner up with the other. Cole, for his part, was keeping a firm hold on the somewhat large Bernese Mountain puppy that was still trying to wash his face while using Darryl for leverage and stability. When the creep pushed his way between them Darryl lost his hold on Cole who lost his balance and went down, hard. Darryl quickly picked himself up and moved to his friend's side. He had felt a sharp pain on the right side of his head and realized immediately that it had come through the link. When he knelt down next to Cole he realized that his friend hadn't even tried to break his fall, instead he had protected the puppy that was still firmly held within his grasp. He carefully rolled Cole onto his back, knowing even before he saw his face that he was unconscious. As he brushed the dirt from the side of his face his hand came away covered in blood and he froze, his mind returning to that horrible night almost a year ago.

"Darryl. Darryl." Dr. B had to say his name a few times to get his attention. "What is it?" She asked as she moved to her Grandson's side. 

"He hit his head on a rock when he landed and before you ask he was protecting the puppy." Darryl knew what she was going to ask by the look on her face. His eyes were drawn back to his bloody hand as he waited for Dr. B to check his friend over. **_I should have been paying more attention. I'm supposed to be watching out for him. Damn it!_** Darryl admonished himself as he watched Dr. B kneel down next to them. He never actually saw the glow but all of a sudden Cole's unseeing eyes opened. "Dr. B?"

"Don't look at me. I didn't do a thing. You did." Dr. B was happy that the Bond was growing on schedule. Soon Darryl would be able to heal Cole consciously and this made her feel better. She laughed at the expression on his face. "The Bond Darryl, it's growing and you are starting to be able to heal your charge yourself." 

Darryl wasn't quite sure what to make of her words but he couldn't help smiling down at his charge even though Cole couldn't actually see the smile he would still know that it was there.

"Thanks Darryl." Cole said as he carefully sat up with his friend's help. The first thing he did was check on the puppy in his arms, making sure that he was all right as well. "Hey there little fella are you all right? You didn't get hurt did you? Darryl?" Cole was a little frustrated that he couldn't see the puppy to make sure that he was all right himself. Suddenly he felt Darryl's hand rubbing gentle circles on his back and it helped him relax like always.

"He's just fine there partner, not a scratch on him." Darryl waited till he felt the last of the tension leave his friend before trying again. "Okay then let's try this again. Give me your hand this time though please." Darryl let Cole use his forearm as leverage and helped him to stand. The others had started forward to help but Darryl shook his head and they backed off. He could feel the tension just under the surface and he didn't want Cole any more upset than he already was.

"Thanks. Grams can you call Doc Oc when we get home please. I want him to come over so he can check out these little guys." Cole was looking in the general direction he thought he felt his Grams was as he continued to stroke the puppy that way lying contentedly in his arms.

"Not a problem little one but I think we had better be getting home don't you?" She knew that there was no way she was going to be able to get the puppy away from him, or from Darryl for that matter. As she watched Darryl guide him back to the car she realized that she didn't want to either. There was something about the little fellows that just simply got to her. As she was about to get back into the car she noticed Simmons still had a firm hold on the little kitten and Piper still held the other puppy, a Tibetan Mastiff if she wasn't mistaken. Deciding to lend a helping hand she tapped Simmons on the shoulder. "Here let me take the little guy. The last thing we need right now is to be in a car accident." She could tell the Simmons wasn't thrilled with having to hand the kitten over but he did before getting behind the wheel. As she slid in the backseat next to her Grandson she made a somewhat startling discovery. All four animals were magical in nature, she wasn't sure yet how they were magical but special they definitely were. Turning to check on her Grandson she found both boys stroking their puppies who were lying very contentedly in their arms. Glancing to the front seat she watched as Piper did the same with her puppy. Looking down at the one eyed kitten laying across her forearm she could almost swear that it was smiling up at her. As the car started to move she decided to simply wait and ask Uncle D if he knew anything about the new additions to their little family, after all he was the resident Prophecy expert so if anyone would know he would. **_I hope_**she thought as she mentally crossed her fingers.

It had been a quiet ride but Simmons finally pulled up in front of a large Victorian style two floor Manor. Raven Manor was almost four times the size of the Halliwell Manor but designed similarly. Dr. B watched as Piper got her first look at their home and smiled.

"You guys live here?" Piper wasn't sure what to make of the house she was looking at. It was definitely big but it still reminded her of her own family home. When her sister Prue had mentioned Raven manor to her she hadn't expected something like this.

"Yep. Home sweet home." Darryl couldn't help but smile at Piper's somewhat awed look. He didn't know that Piper already knew about the twins but he would soon find out. Quickly he turned his attention to his friend, undoing his seatbelt, he tugged a little on Cole's arm. "Come on partner, we're home so let's get you inside." As Darryl helped his partner out of the car he keep his eyes roaming around the immediate area. He knew that Slater probably wasn't even there yet but he just couldn't help himself. He smiled as he noticed that both puppies were also looking around as if they were looking for something, some threat. Shaking his own head he took Cole by the arm and began to lead him up the front steps. Simmons, Dr. B, and Piper fell in behind them.

Cole sensed his friend anxiety and could tell what he was doing and it made him smile. "Hey Sherlock, if you keep that up you are going to give yourself whiplash and eye strain." He knew that Slater wouldn't have had time to set anything up yet but that didn't mean his friend was going to stop either. Even Simmons' words didn't alleviate Darryl's anxiety. Cole knew that only getting into the Manor would.

"Darryl, this place is so well scoped that a fly would be taking its life into it hands flying into the zone. You may not be able to see all of them but they are there I guarantee it." Simmons had known that his words would probably not help but he felt the need to say them anyway, if only to make himself feel better. As the neared the door Simmons moved to the front to open the door for them. As he passed Dr. B the kitten reached out for him; surprised he looked to his boss who simply smiled at him before passing the little kitten back to him. The kitten quickly made himself at home in the new arms he found himself in and Simmons could only look at him in disbelief. Shaking his head one last time at this very strange turn of events he took his key off his belt to open the front door but before he even got the key into the keyhole the door swung open on him. Framed in the doorway were the twins. He quickly stepped to the side so that they could see their fiancés who were just stepping onto the porch. He knew better than to get in between the twins and their boys.

"Oh good grief." The twins spoke together as they saw what their boys were carrying. The boy's response only served to make them roll their eyes before stepping back into the Manor proper, making room for them to enter.

"Hi honey. Look what followed us home." The fact that both Cole and Darryl managed to keep straight faces as they spoke in stereo was a feat unto itself. The innocent faces they were wearing were, of course, not believed for one second. 

Dr. B and Piper were snickering at the sight they made but Piper went silent as the twins brought their gazes to rest on her. She hugged the puppy in her arms a little tighter as her shame once again made itself known. Their gazes didn't linger however as they quickly returned all of their attention to their fiancés. Piper watched as Anita and Julianna, she already knew who was who, each grabbed their man and held on tightly, well as tightly as they could with the puppies still in their arms that is. 

"Oh sweetie are you okay?" Julianna's fear tinged voice made Cole confused. Since he couldn't see he didn't see her find the blood on the puppy but he knew that she was referring to the puppy, he could feel her holding the puppy's head up so she could see him.

"Darryl I thought you said the puppy was fine?" He knew that Darryl wouldn't lie to him but he was still tired and his tired mind just couldn't think it through. If he had he never would have said anything.

Darryl looked over to his friend and noticed the blood on the puppy that Cole held. He knew what the blood was from, or rather whom it was from and he found that he had to avert his gaze from Julianna as he spoke. "It's not the puppy's blood."

"Then whose blood is it? Darryl?" She was getting a little nervous with his silence.

"Oh that must have been from…" Cole's voice trailed off as he realized what he was about to say. He didn't want to get his friend in trouble with Julianna but he also realized that it was too late to avoid. Deciding to take the heat off his friend he answered for him. "It's from me actually and don't look at Darryl like that, it wasn't his fault. You see these little guys here? Well they were in sacks that this creep was going to toss off of a bridge but Piper froze the creep and saved the little ones here. Unfortunately he took exception to Darryl helping me up as I was kneeling down playing with this little one here. We each had our hands full and weren't paying enough attention when the creep plowed into us and we both went down. I hit my head on a rock I guess and Darryl healed me, so the blood is mine." Cole's little speech was met with silence. "He healed me Julianna, the Bond is growing again." Cole smiled as he thought of the Bond growing, it had a calming effect on him.

"You healed him?" When she only received a small shake of Darryl's head in response, his eyes still cast down, she went reached over to him and drew him into a hug. "Thank you for healing him and taking care of him." She whispered in his ear. After giving him one last squeeze she stepped back and hugged her love once more as her twin took her place in Darryl's arms. 

"I'm fine my love, as you can plainly see my Guardian took very good care of me as always. Now I think we need to take care of these little guys. By the way what is he?" Cole reassured Julianna once more before turning his attention once more to the little ones in their arms.

His Grams ushered everyone into the main living area where they all took seats on the sofas and chairs that ringed the main area, all save the one fold out sofa. This she began to open and prepare knowing that a backlash attack was imminent for her Grandson. As she worked she talked. "Well from what I can see this is what we have. Darryl, you seem to have a full-blooded Newfoundland puppy. Little one, you seem to have a full-blooded Bernese Mountain puppy. Piper, you seem to have a full-blooded Tibetan Mastiff. And Simmons, you seem to have your basic ball of fluff house kitten with stripes and of course only one eye."

"And how do we know so much about dogs there Dr. B?" Darryl smiled at her as she removed one of the loaded hypos that they kept in all of the various furniture drawers around the house and handed it to him as she moved to finish preparing the sofa bed for himself and Cole. 

"From me actually."

Darryl jumped a little as he heard a voice coming from above him. "I really wish you wouldn't do that Uncle D and you," he said, looking to the man sitting next to him on the sofa, "you just shush." He rolled his eyes as Cole simply continued to snicker.

Piper didn't know what was going on so she simply sat quietly taking in all that she could. She had made a promise to herself that she would be a better friend, a better sister to Cole from now on. She could only hope that he would let her begin to make amends for all of the sins she had committed against him over the years, both the big and the little ones. She knew she didn't deserve another chance but if there was even a possibility that she would be able to atone for her past behavior then she was damn well going to try, no matter how much it hurt. For once she wasn't going to think of herself first, but someone much more deserving of her time and effort. **_I'll take on anything I have to to earn your trust, no matter how long it takes._** She thought to herself, but she wasn't exactly prepared for a fire breathing purple dragon the size of a St. Bernard landing on the table in front of her, especially when it was talking and laughing. Now she truly was speechless.

"Hey be nice to the boy after all he knows a good snicker when he hears one. And I do it because it amuses me." Uncle D really had nothing against Darryl, as a matter of fact he liked him very much and he was proud to call him Guardian to his favorite little nephew but he was also just so damn much fun to annoy that Uncle D always found that he just couldn't help himself. As he looked around the group his eyes fell on Piper. "Well, well, well, what have we here? Smells like a Charmed One."

"Uncle D I'd like you to meet Piper Halliwell. Piper this is my Uncle Draco. Well actually he is my Great Great Great Uncle I think… anyway we just call him Uncle D." Cole made the introductions but was still very busy playing with his new puppy. 

Darryl was playing with his new puppy as well but he was also just enjoying watching Cole relaxing at last. He relaxed himself a little as he leaned into Anita who was sitting beside him, just as Cole was leaning into Julianna. He knew that there wasn't much time left before the first of the three backlash attacks hit so he kept the hypo that Dr. B had given him in one hand while he played with the puppy with the other one. He looked up though as Uncle D spoke, they all did.

"Okay well I see that they have finally shown up even though they are late." The three puppies and the kitty all looked the Dragon as he spoke as well.

"Who has finally shown up?" Julianna asked as she continued to keep one eye on Cole. She had seen Grams give Darryl the hypo and she realized what was coming; she could also tell by her love's actions that he wasn't even thinking about it, he was too busy playing with his new little friend. A smile crossed her lips as she saw the little boy in him coming to the surface, her hand moving of it's own volition, ruffling his dark curls. When his unseeing eyes looked up at her she had to fight back her own tears. It pained her to see him this way, to know the pain that he had already suffered and was going to suffer again, but she would never let him know especially now. No, he had enough to worry about and she wasn't about to add to it, instead she took pleasure in watching a little boy play happily with his puppy. Her attention was drawn back to Uncle D, though she still kept one eye on her love.

"The last five of the Prophecy." Uncle D enjoyed moments like this. He wasn't cruel by nature per se but he had seen Piper Halliwell, had looked into her heart and soul as was his gift. What he had seen was pain and shame, anger at herself and grief for all of the suffering she had caused his nephew. He wanted to make her understand that she had a role to play in what was going to happen and that by embracing that role she would begin her journey towards redemption. He needed her to make peace with herself before the final transformation. The other Charmed Ones had no roles but this one did; the very fact that she was at the Manor proved that she wanted redemption now all he had to do was make sure that she didn't run.

"Uhm the last five Uncle D? Would you care to explain that one?" Raven knew her Uncle and she knew that he wasn't going to tell all, at least not yet anyway. She had read the look in his eyes as he turned his gaze on Piper and she suddenly had a very strong feeling that Piper was soon going to be entering into their little family in a whole new way, what that way was she had no clue but she trusted her Uncle in all things, including this. His response didn't surprise her.

"No." He smiled as he looked to his niece. He knew that she had seen something in his eyes but he also knew that she trusted him to take care of things where the Prophecy was concerned. She was a Protector and Warrior where as he was the Prophecy Keeper of the family, not that he couldn't kick butt or fry butt when called for but to each their own place in the family.

"Didn't think so. All right then care to share anything with the group?" She looked to her Uncle, making sure that he understood that they were on a tight timetable at the moment so if he had anything to say he had better say it fast. She got slightly more than she bargained for though as he started to speak an ancient naming spell, the results of which were interesting and amusing at the same time.

Magic forces old as time

Who know of all that is and all that will be Look now upon the one we bring before you Reveal the true identity, now known only to thee 

As Uncle D's voice trailed off Darryl's voice spoke up.

"Bearlock Holmes." Darryl had no idea why he had even said a word much less those words. He was about to ask Uncle D what he had done when his puppy put his two front paws on his chest and raised himself so he was looking Darryl in the eyes.

"Me." 

Darryl stopped breathing for a second as he heard the puppy speak to him. He also realized that Cole had heard him as well but when he looked around the rest of the rooms occupants he could see that they hadn't heard anything but a yap. Before he could say anything else Uncle D started to chant again.

Magic forces old as time

Who know of all that is and all that will be Look now upon the one we bring before you Reveal the true identity, now known only to thee 

As Uncle D's voice trailed off Cole's voice spoke up.

"Snuggles." Cole froze. He didn't know why but the name made his heart beat faster and when he felt the two paws on his chest he felt a sense of dey ja vu that made him shiver. He felt Darryl's hand grab his and the physical contact with his friend helped as always. When he heard the puppy speak though he unconsciously tightened his grip on Darryl's hand.

"Me."

Cole felt warmth spread out over his body, warmth that started where the puppy's paws rested on him. As his tension ebbed away he found himself relaxing though he never relinquished his hold on his friend's hand. He looked up when he heard his Uncle's voice though.

Magic forces old as time

Who know of all that is and all that will be Look now upon the one we bring before you 

Reveal the true identity, now known only to thee

As Uncle D's voice trailed off this time Piper's voice was heard.

"Pandora." Piper looked down at her puppy and just as the boy's puppies had done her puppy placed her front paws on her chest and spoke.

"Me."

Piper didn't know what to make of what was happening. Instead of hearing a puppy yap she heard the word 'me'. The puppy had spoken to her. As she looked over to the boys again she realized that their little friends had done the same thing but she simply hadn't heard it that way, from the look on Darryl's face she could tell that he knew what had happened but for him he heard only a puppy yap as she had with them. As she returned her gaze to the puppy eyes looking at her she couldn't help but smile at Pandora. It simply felt right. Her gaze was brought back to Uncle D as he once again began to speak.

Magic forces old as time

Who know of all that is and all that will be Look now upon the one we bring before you Reveal the true identity, now known only to thee 

This time, as Uncle D's voice trailed off everyone else spoke up. 

"Pee Wee." Simmons, Anita, Julianna, Dr. B, and Cam who had just shimmered in spoke this time. They all looked to each other and then to the kitten who was now, they would all swear, smiling at them.

"Feed me." 

Silence. A pin could drop and be heard. 

"Hello people. Do I have to repeat myself here?" Pee Wee looked to each of the people standing around and then to the puppies. "I think we were too much for them."

"Hey don't be so hard on them. They have had a very hard day." Bearlock said, sending the kitten a chastising look.

"Yes they have, especially mine so be nice please." Snuggles said as he nuzzled against Cole's neck. 

"I'm always nice." Pee Wee's smile was smugly sweet as he looked from one puppy to the next. The puppies for their part simply rolled their eyes at him. 

The people in the room still hadn't found their voices as they listened to bits and pieces of the apparent conversation that was happening. Each person could only hear the one that belonged to them but not the others, the only exception being Cole and Darryl who could understand Bearlock and Snuggles but not Pee Wee and Pandora. The only one who could understand all of them was Uncle D, not that anyone knew that of course.

"Okay, does anyone else feel like they have stepped down a rabbit hole?" Julianna asked the group as she ran her fingers through Cole's soft dark curls. In response she saw everyone raise his or her hands. "That's what I thought. Uncle D would you care to even try and explain this." 

Before Uncle D had a chance to speak though Bearlock and Snuggles began to tug on Darryl and Cole's sleeves. After they were sure that they had the boys' attention they shimmered to the sofa bed that Dr. B had made up. 

"What… did they just shimmer?" Cole couldn't see them but he could track Snuggles shimmer and was now looking towards the bed. What he couldn't see was the pair of puppies pulling down the covers with their teeth. Darryl could though and he knew what was about to happen. He had no idea how the puppies knew but somehow they knew what his Guardian sense was telling him, that his charge's first backlash attack was imminent.

"Yes they did and I think I know why. Come on." Darryl stood and pulled Cole up with one hand while the other grabbed the hypo.

"Why?" The word was barely out of his mouth when he cried out in pain, grabbing his head as his legs gave out. He barely felt it as Darryl's arm wrapped around his waist arresting his fall or the cold metal of the hypo as it was pressed into the back of his neck, all he really knew was pain at that moment. It seemed like forever but finally the pain began to wash away and that wouldn't be so bad but he always felt himself being washed away right along with it. Vaguely he felt an arm behind his knees and then someone lifting him up into their arms. He knew it was Darryl and his fear dissipated quickly. His friend was with him and that was all that mattered, Darryl was with him and would soon be on the Dreamscape with him; he wouldn't be alone for long. This was his last thought as the darkness washed him under.

Darryl made the connection between what the puppies were trying to do and what his Guardian senses were telling him what was about to happen. Of course he never got the chance to tell Cole before the backlash attack hit. As he grabbed his friend around the waist with his right arm to keep him from falling he brought his left hand to the back of his neck, quickly placed the hypo and pulled the trigger. Dropping the spent hypo on the couch he quickly reached down and swung his friend's now limp body up into his arms. He could feel the flash of fear from his charge as the medication took hold, but he also felt Cole let go of the fear as he flared up the link letting Cole know that he wasn't alone. Soon though the darkness took his friend away and it was his turn to feel the fear. Darryl never liked this part, as he had to wait to join Cole on the Dreamscape.

Piper had jumped when she heard Cole cry out in pain and begin to collapse. She didn't know what to expect but seeing Darryl carrying a drugged and unconscious Cole like a child in his arms was definitely not it. As they approached the sofa bed that Dr. B had finished making up a few minutes ago she watched as Darryl and the twins acted like a well-oiled team. 

Anita and Julianna each pulled a pair of sweat pants out of the end tables on either side of the bed as Darryl gently placed Cole on the edge of the bed. The twins simply waited for Darryl to remove Cole's shirt that he handed to Anita who folded it up and placed in on the end table near her; then Darryl undid Cole's jeans and putting his friend's limp arms over his shoulders carefully stood up bringing Cole with him, his dark head coming to rest on his shoulder. Julianna moved behind her love and pulled his jeans down, making sure that his boxers didn't go with them. Once they were down around his ankles Darryl sat Cole back down on the bed and moved to the side, never letting go of his charge though. Julianna carefully removed the sneakers, socks, and then the jeans from around his ankles and handed those to Anita as well who folded the jeans up, placing them with the shirt and the sneakers went on the top of the pile. The socks stayed on the top of the end table though. Darryl then stood himself and his charge up again so Julianna could pull up the sweat pants. That done Darryl once again reached down and lifted his friend into his arms, this time though he laid him down carefully on the bed. He then moved to the opposite side of the bed and took the sweats that his love was holding out for him. He smiled at her as he went about quickly changing himself. He had just finished when Cole started to moan and whimper, his arms moving as if searching for something or someone. 

"Thanks love." Darryl quickly kissed her and smiled to Julianna before sitting down on the bed and softly calling Cole's name. It only took once for Cole to roll towards him, his hands reaching out to him. As soon as Darryl put his left arm within reach of the searching hands Cole immediately wrapped himself around it, his whimpers now joined by his tears. Darryl wasted no time in lying down next to him, using the tight hold his charge had on his arm to pull him the rest of the way so he rested against his side. Lifting his right arm Darryl let his friend burrow in beside him, the dark head finally coming to rest on his chest as Cole began to settle down, though his hold on Darryl's hand never relented. As he too settled down their twins pulled the blanket up over them.

"Thanks." Darryl was already beginning to sync himself to his friend so the world around him was beginning to fade out. The last thing he saw and felt was Bearlock making himself at home next to his head, his wet little nose making itself at home on his right shoulder while at the same time Snuggles was making himself at home on his chest as he wrapped his furry little puppy body around Cole's head. As his eyes drifted closed he somehow knew that the puppies would be safe just as he and his charge would be and he smiled.  

"Bearlock." "Snuggles." Anita and Julianna looked to each other and then to their boys and their puppies. Before they had a chance to really panic Uncle D spoke up again.

"Don't worry girls. Bearlock and Snuggles are perfectly safe. Ouch!" Uncle D glared back at the kitten that was climbing up his tail heading towards his back. His glare, one that had withered demons in their very tracks, received nothing more than a smirk from the ball of fluff with claws that was making himself to home on his back right between his wings. "Do you mind? I am trying to have a conversation here." 

"I don't mind in the least just so long as someone around here feeds me. Soon. By all means please continue." Pee Wee said as he happily kneaded the, in his opinion anyway, smart-ass Dragon's back as he smirked back at him. He was hungry and he wanted to eat.

Uncle D continued to stare at the ball of fluff but soon realized that it was going to get him nowhere. Sighing he looked up. "You are having just way too much amusement at my expense lately."  Shaking his head he turned to Simmons. "Simmy would you please go to the store and get this ball of fluff something to eat before I turn it into a fluffy roasted marshmallow?"

Simmons took one look at Uncle D and started to shimmer out but stopped when he heard Julianna call to him. "Did you need something Julianna?" Simmons kept his voice calm and even as he could see the barely held back tears glistening in her eyes. It pained her to see Cole like this and he could understand that. Cole was a very old and dear friend and watching him suffer was not an easy thing but he also knew that of all of them Julianna and his Boss had it the hardest. As he waited for her to answer him he watched Anita move to her side, offering her a form of comfort only she could.

"We're going to need some puppy food as well Simmons but I don't know what kind." Anita wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders as they sat down on the love seat that sat next to the bed. She knew the pain her twin was feeling and she would do whatever she could to help her. Both sisters looked over to Piper as Pandora began to yap.

Piper thought it would take a long time to get used to a talking puppy but for some reason it seemed natural to her, like it was just supposed to be. She smiled as she listened to Pandora talk.

"I think it would be best if he were to either go to a pet store or speak to a vet before he buys anything. The last thing we need is for Bearlock and Snuggles to get sick. I don't think Cole or Darryl could handle that right now. Maybe this Doc Oc that Cole spoke of before would help." Pandora continued to wag her tail and smile as she spoke to Piper knowing that it would help Piper remain clam as she got used to having a talking puppy.

"Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how long that will take, especially for this one here? I am hungry and I am hungry now." Pee Wee was not liking the idea of having to wait and he made it known. 

"You are in no danger of starving to death Pee Wee so get a grip. He needs to speak to someone because he has no idea what he is doing and I for one do not want to die of food poisoning thank you very much." Pandora glared one final time at Pee Wee before returning her gaze to Piper. "Could you please just ask them to get this Doc Oc before Simmons tries to get us food?" 

Piper turned to Dr. B. "How about Simmons talks to Doc Oc, whomever that may be, before he gets the food that way he gets the right stuff for our little guys here. Wait a minute." She said returning her eyes to her little Pandora, "How did you know about him? Were you able to understand us then?"

"Of course we could understand you but we couldn't make you understand us until it was time." She answered Piper. "We will explain just not right now. First we need Simmons to get food for us so that there will be food for Bearlock and Snuggles when they too get back."

"Bearlock and Snuggles get back… back from where exactly." Piper wasn't sure she was understanding correctly because as far as she could tell the other two puppies hadn't actually gone anywhere.

"They are on the Dreamscape with Cole and Darryl. Snuggles has a surprise for Cole and Bearlock thinks it would be better to tell him while they are alone together on the Dreamscape." Pandora explained to a startled Piper.

"It will be easier since Cole can see on the Dreamscape. Once he can see Snuggles the memories might surface and it will be easier for Darryl to deal with him there instead of here, especially considering the emotional pain these memories will bring to him. Once Snuggles tells Cole though he should be all right, of course Darryl and Bearlock will be there to help them as well." Pee Wee looked around himself and saw confusion written on their faces. Knowing that he was the only one that they could understand he suddenly realized where their confusion was coming from. "This could become annoying at some point you know that don't you." He said as he turned back to Pandora.

"Yes it could but it can't be helped and you know that." Pandora was making herself at home on Piper's lap not wanting to be away from her new charge.

"Let us just hope that it doesn't end up having fatal consequences down the road." Pee Wee could see the color drain from some of those around him and had the good grace to look ashamed, forgetting that they could only understand his words. "Sorry and relax there is nothing wrong at the moment. Pandora was just telling Piper that Snuggles and Bearlock are on the Dreamscape with Cole and Darryl. On the Dreamscape Cole can see and when he sees Snuggles it might bring up some bad memories for him but Snuggles has a surprise for him that should help."

"Oh my God." 

Everyone turned to the sound of the new voice. Piper found herself staring at the new arrival who had orbed in with her big sister. He looked familiar but she just couldn't place him. He was of average height with dark sand blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. It was the eyes that she knew but she just couldn't make the connection. Fortunately her sister could read her like an open book.

"Piper relax he is a friend, actually more than a friend. This is Benjamin Turner, Cole's father. Benjamin, this is my sister Piper Halliwell." When Benjamin didn't say anything right away but just continued to stare at his son she became a little nervous. "Benjamin what's wrong?"

Benjamin couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lying on Darryl's chest and curled up around his son's head was a puppy, one that looked remarkably familiar. "Where did the puppy come from?"

"Son what's wrong?" Raven had moved to her son's side, his behavior making her nervous as well.

Benjamin jumped when he felt his mother's hand on his arm. "Sorry Mother, it's just that the puppy looks just like Snuggles."

"How did you know what Cole named his puppy?" Julianna asked as she swiped at her tears again. She was trying very hard not to cry but having spent the previous night away from her love had been hard, especially when she knew what he had been going through at the hospital. She wanted so much to be with him but she also knew that only Darryl could reach him so she had stayed home. Of course when it had become too much she and Anita had gone to watch the Halliwell Manor, both of them needing to feel useful in some way. She knew that Anita also suffered at these times as she had to step back and let Darryl focus solely on Cole, his charge. It wasn't that her sister held any malice towards Cole over the situation, it was just that it hurt Anita to see Darryl's worry and anxiety over Cole as he would sometimes question whether he was doing enough for his friend. She and Anita would both tell him that he was, that it was the little things he did for him that meant so much to Cole. There was unfortunately always a nagging little anger over what his friend had been through and was still being put through that would come through as over protectiveness, though neither she nor Anita ever mentioned to either of their boys. Her thoughts returned to the present as her soon to be father-in-law spoke again.

"That puppy looks just like the puppy that followed him home when he was a little boy. I can tell by the look on your face Mother that you remember the puppy now." Benjamin said as he watched his Mother's face.

"I didn't remember till you mentioned it. Oh no."

"Oh no Dr. B. What do you mean oh no?" Piper didn't like what she was hearing and Dr. B's oh no wasn't helping her in the least.

"Do you think his Grandfather left those memories Grams?" Anita asked the question that she knew was on her sister's mind but was afraid to voice.

Before anyone could say anything else all eyes turned to the boys on the bed. Everyone watched, transfixed, as Cole began to whimper. This in and of it's self wasn't unusual but what the puppies did was. Snuggles and Bearlock raised their heads and looked to each other as Darryl tightened his hold on Cole. Then Snuggles got up and pulled the blankets down some, just enough to uncover Cole and Darryl's joined hands. Once done he used his nose to push his way under Cole's wrist so that he was lying snuggled up to Cole's neck. Bearlock, meanwhile, had moved into the spot that Snuggles had vacated. Though when he lay down he laid down with his tail wrapped around the back of Cole's head and he forehead and nose resting against Darryl's neck. Cole's whimpers had faded as the puppies made themselves to home once more. 

"I would say that it is almost a certainty that he did leave them." Raven watched her Grandson settle down once more. Somehow she had the distinct feeling that he just remembered the original Snuggles on the Dreamscape. As she looked back to her son she could see the tears beginning to form. Knowing that he needed to simply do something, anything to get his mind working so that it wasn't dwelling on the pain his son was feeling right now she decided that now would be a good time to finish the plan making for her little one's birthday party. "Prue why don't you call Jenna and Andy and we'll take this opportunity to finish our party plans." 

Before Prue cold answer Cole whimpered again, snuggling down against Darryl and the puppies even further. They were all fascinated as they watched Pee Wee jump from Uncle D's back to the boys' bed. Once he was steady he carefully made his way to Darryl and climbed onto his stomach, as ticklish as Darryl was he never moved as Pee Wee proceeded to pull the covers back up over Cole and Snuggles. It took a couple of tugs from there and then he carefully walked around Cole's sleeping form and finished pulling the blanket up and over his bare shoulder. When he finished, instead of leaving he carefully walked up to Darryl's right ear and proceeded to lick it. After a few licks he moved to Cole and did the same thing to his ear. What he did next left everyone speechless. Being smaller than the puppies he was able to simply walk up Cole's shoulder to the side of his head and proceeded to curl up right on Cole's ear. Just before he laid his head down he leaned his head back and looked to Simmons.

"I expect there to be proper food here when we wake up. If there isn't, even if you learn to sleep with your eyes open I shall still have myself a weenie sandwich. Got it? Good because I shant repeat myself." With that dire threat to a sensitive part of Simmons' anatomy hanging in the air, Pee Wee laid his head down over Cole's forehead and promptly went to sleep.

Snickers rippled throughout the room. Said snickers erupted into full-blown laughter as Simmons was caught crossing his legs. It took a few minutes but the laughter finally died down enough for them to talk again.

"Okay Simmons, I strongly suggest that you get to Doc Oc and find out what is the best food for these guys and then get some. You know you only have three hours so I suggest that you hurry." 

"Okay Boss. Do you think I should bring Doc Oc back with me or should we have him come the normal way? Oh for that matter do you know where he is at the moment?" Simmons asked as he finally realized that he didn't even know where Doc Oc was. He watched as she seemed to think something over before replying.

"Actually why don't you drive back to the hospital and pick up Tim. You know he usually comes over for dinner after this happens and he knows all about puppies and kitties and on the way back you can stop off at the store… the pet store that is and pick up whatever he thinks our newest family members might be needing." Dr. B caught Cam staring at Piper and decided to send her with him. "Cam go with Simmons. You know how men can be when left unattended in a store." 

"You can say that again Grams." The twins snickered together in agreement.

Cam didn't look happy but she knew that when her Grams made up her mind it was next to impossible to change it, and she did have a point about Tim coming for dinner. Knowing that she wasn't going to win any argument she simply gave in, as usual. "Okay Grams. Simmons you take off and let me know when it's safe to shimmer to you. I can't leave out the front door since no one saw me come in now can I." She shook her head at her friend's puzzled look. "Boy that ball of fluff really got to you didn't he." Her smile was met by a glare and then a serious put upon look that only served to make her snicker even more.

"All right you two you had better move it because the boys aren't going to stay asleep forever you know." Dr. B snickered again as Simmons practically ran out of the house. "And you Cam, you be nice do you hear." She had kept a straight face but it was close. 

"Don't I always?" The reply was innocent but met by dubious chuckles from around the room. She heard Simmons calling her for her and shimmered out. "See ya later and what do you mean I have to duck?" Her words faded as she did.

"Okay now that the question of food is settled, for the little ones anyway, why don't you explain to us what happened to the original Snuggles Father." Julianna wanted to know what was happening with Cole before he woke up. "He obviously has some memories of the puppy but I need to know what happened to make him block those memories if I am going to help him." 

Benjamin looked to his soon to be daughter-in-law and couldn't help but smile at the fierce protectiveness he could see in her bright violet eyes. It made him happy that his son had found love at last. He knew that Cole would love Phoebe and her family no matter how much they hurt him but with Julianna his heart was safe. She loved all of him and Benjamin couldn't ask for any more than that. He had rejoiced the day his son had found his Heart-Mate and he would rejoice again on the day they were joined for eternity. His mother's voice interrupted and brought his thoughts back to the present.

"Why don't we do this. Prue you call Andy and Jenna that way we can finish the party planning after Benjamin finishes his explanation. We can sit at the kitchen table that way Piper can cook dinner for us at the same time." She looked to Prue who smiled and closed her eyes, calling for her own husband and Jenna. While Prue was calling she moved everyone to the kitchen to that Piper could start cooking, she knew that her little one wouldn't forget that Piper had promised to make dinner for them, even with the added distraction of Snuggles. As she showed Piper where everything was she noticed the question on her face. "What is it Piper?"

"What party are you planning?" Piper had figured out what she was going to make rather quickly, setting Pandora down on the counter without a second thought. Pandora simply smiled and curled up, watching her charge with interest while keeping her distance from the food. Piper though kept coming over to check on her as she moved about collecting what she was going to need.

"I'm not going anywhere you know so you calm down. I simply don't want to get to close to the food and make anyone sick, after all I am a dog." She smiled at the look on Piper's face.

"You are not just a dog." Piper had, for some reason taken exception to Pandora's remark and felt the need to comment. When the others simply looked at her she felt a little uncomfortable. "Sorry."

"That's all right Piper. I dare say that it is going to take a little time to get used to this new little situation. And as for what party we are planning." Benjamin never got to finish as and excited Prue jumped in as she joined them at the table.

"We are planning a birthday party. A special birthday party for Cole. Oh and Grams they can't come right now because it isn't safe for all three of us to be here at once."

"Something wrong?'

"No Anita just the usual. The Ding Dong Elders know something is up and they still don't know what it is and it's driving them crazy. The only problem is that they know something is going to happen soon so they are doubling their efforts in trying to locate big brother and Darryl. Don't worry Piper big brother isn't evil or anything. Sorry." Prue saw the hurt look on her sister's face when she spoke but she just couldn't help it. Her sisters' track record when it came to her big brother wasn't very good and she had no intention of letting them interfere with what was to come, the boys had worked too long and too hard for what was coming. Shaking her head she returned her attention to her sister.

Piper was hurt that her sister would make that assumption but then she quickly reminded herself that Prue had every right in the world, after all she had helped kill him a year ago without a second thought. **_Well I promised to be a better sister and I'll start right now._** "Okay a birthday party. I'll make the cake if you think that would be all right." She wasn't sure where exactly she stood with everyone but she also wanted to do something nice for Cole. 

"I think that would be a wonderful idea Piper. Thank you." Dr. B knew that it would mean a lot to her little one and it would only serve to help Piper understand him better too. 

"It would be my pleasure. So what is his favorite kind?" Piper had no idea that her innocent question would have such a painful answer for her.

"Well, he hasn't celebrated a birthday since he was five and he doesn't have those memories now anyway."

"What do you mean he doesn't have those memories?" The question was out of Piper's mouth before she knew what she was saying. The answer simply made her feel even worse, if that were possible.

Benjamin looked to his mother before answering, with a nod from her he told Piper. "The Source took Cole's memories of his time in the human world. He left only a very few of me so that he could use me against him if necessary."

"You mean he doesn't remember… he has no …" Piper was having a problem getting her mind around the concept.

"That's right. His memories start when he is six years old, the rest are gone. The Source spent two years ripping them form his young mind and then destroying them." Julianna was already upset and this wasn't helping and her sister knew it.

"Okay let's not talk about that right now. Let's just say that he doesn't have a favorite." Anita scooted her chair closer to her sister and put her arm around her shoulders. Her sister was like Cole in their need for physical contact when they are upset or scared and right now her sister was both.

Piper understood and let the subject drop, she didn't see Dr. B looking at Pandora who was shaking her little furry head. Pandora knew that Piper was going to have to learn her lessons the hard and fast way but she also knew that now was not the right time to start. 

Piper suggested her super secret chocolate surprise and Prue salivated at the mere thought.

"You mean the one that you won't let any of us in the kitchen while you make… the one that is so sinfully yummy that the mere thought of it can cause a …"

"Yes Prue that one." She knew what her sister was about to say and just the thought turned her bright red. The idea of hearing the word orgasm in front of Cole's father was just too much for her. "And no you may not help me make it and put away the puppy eyes because you know I am immune. Actually I thought I'd ask Mr. Turner if he would like to help me."

"I would be delighted child and the name is Benjamin." Benjamin wanted to make Piper feel welcome because he knew how much having her here meant to his son. Cole may not have spoken often about the Charmed Ones but when he did Piper's name was the only one he used. There was something about this Halliwell that made her different and he was going to find out what it was but for now it was time for him to tell the story of his son's first puppy.

No one knew the secret that Snuggles had for Cole on the Dreamscape because Pandora simply wasn't saying. She just sat there and smiled as she heard Cole's father relate the story of Snuggles… the only Snuggles and she smiled even more to herself.

Okay I hope you liked this part and please review… my Muse just loves to read reviews and it keeps her happy and writingg


	10. Chapter 10

Distribution: This story cannot in part or whole be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies may only be distributed with author's permission and must include all disclaimers.

**Disclaimer: Cole Turner, Darryl Morris, Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe Halliwell. Leo Wyatt, Jenna, and Andy Trudeau and all other characters that have appeared on the series "Charmed" as well as the concept of Charmed and all backstory are the copyright property of Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and the WB Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended. All original characters as well as the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.**

**First… thank you to all those that have reviewed. Muse thanks you greatly for the kind words.**

**Second… sorry for the very long delay in getting this part out. I was away last weekend at the DragonCon and away from my computer. Because of this I give you a double g. It's longer than normal g.**

**Please keep reviewing as my Muse simply thrives on your kind wordsg.**

**Enjoy!**

Darryl opened his eyes and quickly scanned the Dreamscape for his friend. He wasn't hard to find. As he ran to Cole's curled up form he took note of the memories that were playing out around him. _His time as the Source's prisoner. Why am I not surprised _Darryl thought to himself. Having seen the Charmed Ones had apparently opened the old wounds back up again, not that he was surprised in the least. The choice of memories wasn't surprising either, not that Cole had any control over the memories that surfaced during his morphine sleep as they had come to call it. Here and now Cole couldn't wake up no matter what the circumstance, not until the drug wore off, so he would remain trapped here on the Dreamscape for the next three hours. _But never alone my friend,_ Darryl half smiled as he sat on the ground next to his charge's curled up form, _never alone again my friend._

Cole had sensed his friend's approach and sat up, his eyes automatically seeking out Darryl's. "This really bites you know." Cole's smile was in complete contrast to his tear stained face.

"I know." Darryl knew he was referring to the fact that he could always see on the Dreamscape even though when he wakes up he would be blind again. Frustrated didn't even begin to describe how this made his charge feel. Before he could say anything else his eye caught a stray memory, this one of little Cole playing with a puppy. Darryl hadn't recognized Cole's new puppy even when he was named. It wasn't until this very second that he made the connection. He didn't need to say a thing though as Cole began to speak, his charge's obvious need to talk about what he was only now just remembering came through loud and clear for Darryl.

"I didn't remember about him until now. I guess I just blocked it out, like a few other things. I still don't really remember, not really and I don't know why." Cole fell silent as he played with the cuff of his sweatpants. His friend simply waited patiently for him to continue like he always did. It meant a lot to Cole not to be questioned or pushed or interrogated and his Guardian knew that and simply waited silently instead. "What does he look like? I know Grams said he was a Bernese Mountain puppy but unlike her and Uncle D I don't know a lot about our furry little friends."

"Join the club. Looks like we'll both be taking lessons from Dr. B and Uncle D." The very thought of taking puppy lessons from Uncle D made him wince and Cole snicker. "Teacher's Pet." 

"Hey, can I help it if the Great Purple Scaly One likes me best." Cole continued to snicker in response to his friends rolling eyes. "When are you going to start calling her Grams anyway? It's been almost a year now." Cole sobered as he looked to his friend for a response. The look on Darryl's face was easy to read, for him at least. "Darryl now you listen to me. We are all family here you know and I know that it would make Grams feel good if you would just start calling her that. You are as much hers as I am and somewhere in there you know that so why?"

Darryl wasn't quite sure how to explain it but he had to at least try. "She's yours." He wasn't sure if it even made sense but then he somehow knew that if anyone could make sense out of his nonsense answer it would Cole.

"Darryl, my friend, she is yours as well." Seeing the slight hesitation in his friend's eyes he knew what he needed to hear. "I want to share her with you Darryl." 

"But she has always been."

"Darryl." Cole wasn't going to take no for an answer on this one.

"Yes Cole." Darryl knew when he was beaten and decided to give in gracefully.

"Who is she?" He smiled as he saw Darryl finally give in.

"Grams." A smile to match Cole's appeared on Darryl's lips as he called Dr. B Grams for the first time. "She is our Grams." 

"By jove I do believe he's finally got it." Cole barely managed to say before he lost it in a fit of giggles.

"Ha ha ha very funny Mr. Smarty…… very funny." Darryl watched as his friend giggled like a kid. Soon though the giggling stopped as another stray memory of a puppy flashed around them. "He looks exactly like that." He said as he watched his friend's attention turn to the memory. He wondered why Little Cole had never told him about the puppy but then he really looked at the memory that was playing around them and stopped wondering. He saw the tears form and fall silently from Cole's eyes.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't mean for him to die. If only I hadn't grabbed him and taken him with me. But I …… I was scared and …… I just grabbed him…… and…… " Cole's voice trailed off and Darryl shifted around so he was sitting next to him, his arm coming around his shaking shoulders offering comfort, comfort Cole took without hesitation. He easily leaned into Darryl's protective embrace, taking solace in the physical comfort being offered him. 

Neither man noticed the puppies as they approached.

"It wasn't your fault Cole. It wasn't our time yet that was all." Snuggles said as he walked around to stand in front of the two boys. 

Cole couldn't say a word as he looked to the puppy standing in front of him. Once his mind had released the memory he could see it as if it had only happened yesterday and Darryl watched as it played out fully around him. 

It had been the moment his mother had killed his father and Cole had been scared, more scared than he had ever been before in his life. He didn't know what was really happening all he knew was that his mother was ranting about something, something to do with finally being able to return home. He thought that they were home, after all they were in their house but then why had his mother just hurt his father and where was she taking him. When suddenly he knew that they were leaving, he didn't know how he knew he just did. As his mother grabbed him by the arm Cole had reached out for his puppy Snuggles, grabbing him up quickly without his mother seeing him. When they had reappeared in the Underworld Cole was even more scared and he held onto his puppy for all he was worth. His mother though finally took notice of the puppy and tried to grab him from Cole. Instinctively Cole sought to protect the little puppy but his mother was bigger and stronger than he was and she soon had the puppy away from him. Cole had begged his mother to give him back his puppy but she just turned to him and told him that he had better shut up and do as he was told or the same thing was going to happen to him. She then threw the puppy against the cave wall and Cole heard a little snap and crunching sound and then his puppy didn't move anymore. As he fell to his knees crying for his little friend, even as his continued to cry for his father, his mother casually threw a ball of flame at the unmoving little puppy and Cole watched as it burst into flames and disappeared. He cried harder.

"Cole it wasn't your fault and I am not gone. I am right here. I am your Snuggles Cole and I always will be." Snuggles carefully walked up to his charge and sat down right in front of him. He could tell that Cole was having trouble believing him and since he didn't have his memories from his time in the human world he was a little stuck on how to proceed. As he watched the tears continue to silently fall from the blue eyes looking at him he just went with his instincts. Slowly he crawled onto Cole's lap, carefully placed his front paws on his chest and reached up, licking the tears from Cole's cheeks. He willed his charge to hear him, to believe him and was rewarded as a look of shock slowly crept over the face he was licking.

"Is it…… is it really…… really you?" Cole wanted to believe so badly that it frightened him, afraid that he was just wishing for this puppy to be his Snuggles.

Snuggles didn't want to do this but it was only the way he could think of to put Cole's mind at ease in the end. "Cole look at the memory. Please, I know you don't want to and that it is painful but please just look at me in the memory." 

Cole found his eyes moving to the memory of their own volition. He didn't want to look, to see it again because it hurt too much but he just couldn't seem to help himself. He looked closely at the puppy that he had held in his arms all those years ago as the puppy sitting in his lap spoke.

"Look at the markings Cole, look at them and now look at me and my markings." He waited till Cole had turned his gaze back to him and he could tell that he was indeed looking at his markings. He turned his little puppy head to the left and the right so Cole good get a really good look. "Our markings are the same and the only way that could be is if we were the same puppy. No two puppies have the same markings and when you ask Uncle D and Grams they'll tell you the same thing." Snuggles felt like he may have to wait till the left the Dreamscape and asked Grams when Cole suddenly wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly too chest. He felt the tears falling on his head and smiled. "I'm here Cole and this time I'm here for good. Like Darryl I am never going to leave you again." He looked to Darryl and saw tears falling from his eyes as well.

Darryl was very happy for his friend, very happy that he had his puppy back. It may have seemed almost insignificant to most but to Darryl it was wonderful. He knew how much this meant to his charge, one less memory to hurt him because the old memory would now fade as it was replaced by new happier memories. He suddenly looked down at his own puppy, his hand having begun stroking his soft fur without his having really noticed, what he did notice was the calming effect just petting Bearlock had on him.

"And I am here for you Darryl. Actually we are all here for each other." Bearlock knew that Darryl preferred the idea that they were all there for each other, which was really the case anyway. It had become apparent rather quickly that for Darryl and Cole this was the only option. Bearlock laid his head on Darryl's leg as he looked back to Snuggles.

"Come on Cole and lay down for a little while. I'm not going anywhere." Snuggles looked to Darryl when he got no response from the man holding him.

Darryl could easily read the look in Snuggles' eyes. He was worried about Cole. "Don't worry little fellow he'll be all right, he's just very tired right now." Darryl used the arm he still had around Cole's shoulders and guided his friend's head to rest in his lap. "You heard the furry one my friend, rest. You may not be able to actually sleep here but you can rest." He waited for Cole to make himself comfortable but he didn't feel him really relax. "Come on partner, relax. He's not going anywhere so rest." He finally felt the tension begin to leave his friend and his own tension followed suit. Silence descended on the little group as all sought the comfort each was begin offered even as the offered comfort in return. 

No one saw the little ball of smiling kitty fur appear behind them right away, but Snuggles and Bearlock knew that he was there.

_How are they?_ Pee Wee thought to the puppies. Since they were all a part of the Prophecy they were able to communicate with each other using just their minds. Once the boys ascended they too would be able to hear as well. Until then the four of them were the only ones to hear each other's thoughts.

_Cole is tired. He believes me though and that is the important thing. Once we return and he can finally sleep the memory of my earlier death may return but soon we will replace that memory with happy ones._Snuggles never looked to Pee Wee as he spoke, he was just too happy being wrapped up in Cole's arms again, he had missed Cole but they were together now and nothing would ever separate them again, it was all Snuggles could think about just now.

_Darryl is worried about Cole. He doesn't know how he is going to handle the Charmed Ones entering their lives, especially now. He knows the feelings that Cole has been hiding from himself over the girls but Darryl also has his own anger towards them and he doesn't want that anger to interfere with Cole's ability to begin to heal the wounds left by the Charmed Ones. Darryl needs to heal as well but his Guardian instincts are putting Cole's needs before his own. I just want to see him begin to heal as well_**.** Bearlock's worry over Darryl was plain to hear and completely understandable. The Charmed Ones had hurt both of the boys and both needed to heal. Yes Cole had been hurt worse but that didn't diminish Darryl's pain in the least. Pee Wee had sensed his dilemma and answered it.

_Do not let Cole's needs make you think that he isn't there for Darryl because he is and always will be. Cole's outward needs seem greater than Darryl's and to a degree this is true. However, Cole is and always will be there for his friend. I think his coaxing Darryl into finally calling Grams "Grams" is proof of that. Cole knew that Darryl wanted to but he also knew that there was something holding him back and even now, when Cole is going through the pain that he is he still thought of his friend and sought to help him. Cole is there for Darryl's nightmares just as Darryl is there for his, Cole simply has been around longer and has more that is all. They are there for each other and always will be so don't worry about Darryl too much Bearlock because Cole knows that Darryl harbours anger towards the girls and he will help his friend just as his friend will help him through it all._ Pee Wee carefully walked around to stand in front of the boys and smiled up at Darryl. He was going to talk to both of them, they needed to know a few things before they left the Dreamscape and Pee Wee was just salivating at the prospect of messing with Darryl by talking to him here. On the Dreamscape many things are possible and the boys being able to understand him was one of those things. He ignored the puppies rolling eyes and snickered. _Oh yes this is going to be fun _he thought to himself, a smirk plastered on his furry whiskered face.

"And just how prey tell did you get here? Hmmm?" Darryl could understand their puppies being able to follow them to the Dreamscape but now how the ball of fluff could.

"On the Magic Carpet Express that's how." Pee Wee took immense pleasure in seeing Darryl's eyes turn into saucers and jump about a foot in the air.

"Pee Wee." Snuggles and Bearlock admonished as they both suddenly found themselves being squished by the boys strong arms, Darryl having instinctively grabbed Bearlock up into his arms.

"Sorry but I just couldn't resist." Pee Wee snickered again. His snickers faded as Cole sat up, still holding Snuggles tightly too him and looked at him. He could read the question in is eyes easily and answered it before Cole even had the chance to voice it. "You can understand me here because it is the Dreamscape and as for how I can travel here…… well…… " Pee Wee was reluctant to bring it up even thought he knew that he had too, it was just that Cole already had so much to deal with and the thought of adding to it was bothering him. Deciding not to put it off any longer he chose to simply jump in and hoped that Cole would be all right in the end. _Thank the Gods Darryl is here for him _Pee Wee thought to himself as he collected his thoughts. "All right, as for how I am here that is a story unto itself. Not a very long one but one that may prove to be painful for you Cole to hear. Before I start I want you to know that I am here for you as well, both you and Darryl and I will help you anyway that I can with the powers I have left and that I hold no anger or ill will towards anyone here." He saw their confused looks and watched as Darryl moved closer to Cole. _He senses that he is going to be needed. I only wish that I didn't have to tell him this story but he needs to know _Pee Wee thought to himself while trying to work up the courage to tell the tale.

"Okay there are a few facts that you have to know because now that we are here there will be others coming. It is almost time for the ascension and there are many who would like to stop it…… on both sides. I was to be the Vision Bearer, the one who would be able to warn of coming danger but that power was taken when my eye was taken, now I only have Past Sight and can sense things, usually through dreams, about what is to come. It isn't as clear as my true Vision was but it is all I have to offer now." Pee Wee stopped as he saw the question enter Cole's eyes. The answer was going to hurt Cole but he knew he had no choice.

"How? Who?" Cole couldn't get anymore words to come out, the very thought of what the little kitty went through hurt.

Pee Wee knew that there was no choice but that didn't mean he had to like it. Knowing he had to just say it or he would never get it out he took a deep breath and began.

"The who was Letore and the how was a dagger. Cole please, please don't." The tears he saw gathering in those blue eyes made his heart hurt. He had never meant to hurt Cole but he had; now he had to make Cole see that it wasn't his fault that he didn't blame Cole for what happened.

Cole knew which dagger Pee Wee had meant, he knew and he couldn't stand it. "She…… she used the……" He couldn't finish as his tears started to fall. As he felt Darryl's arm come to rest on his shoulders he leaned into him laying his head on his friend's shoulder as he fought to control his emotions. Through his tears he could see Pee Wee, his one eye looking up at him. Letore, his mother had taken the little kitten's other eye and she had used the dagger that she had had created from him to do it. It was one of the memories he truly wished that he could forget but never could. The scene around them began to change as the memory came so forcefully to the surface that it took full control of the Dreamscape. He didn't need to look around himself to remember; instead he kept his eyes focused on Pee Wee.

"Cole please stop, it wasn't your fault. Please." Pee Wee didn't want to see Cole suffer the memory but it just wouldn't stop. Before he could plead with Cole again Darryl spoke up.

"He can't stop the memory Pee Wee, the Dreamscape has control not Cole." With those whispered words Darryl's tears began to fall. He knew this memory as he knew all of Cole's memories from when the first Bond was created and this was one of the ones he most hated revisiting. Fortunately for both of them the Dreamscape rarely if ever played this one out. Unfortunately this time the memory meant more to Cole as Darryl could feel his friends guilt rise. Knowing that the memory had to play itself out he simply waited, held onto his friend and waited.

Snuggles and Bearlock each snuggled up as close to their boys as possible, the two waiting for the nightmare memory to come to an end as the Dreamscape suddenly became the Underworld.

All of them reluctantly watched the scene around them came alive.

Little Cole had no idea what his mother was doing; all he knew was that he was scared. It had been over a week since his mother had brought him here and all he wanted to do was go home. He had cried and pleaded with her to take them home but she just pushed him away and told him to shut up or hit him. He was afraid of her but he still loved her and this was very confusing for him. He jumped when he mother's voice cut across the room.

"Get up and come over here and sit down." Letore yelled at the six year old child. She wasn't in the mood for dealing with him and it showed.

Little Cole didn't know what to do, but he knew he didn't want to lie down on the large stone slab that was in the middle of the room. He had seen the metal shackles hanging from the corners of the slab and they frightened him, sitting on the stone slab was the last thing he wanted to do, especially with his mother mad at him. Not knowing what else to do he started to back away from her, towards the cave opening. He didn't get far when a pair of arms grabbed him from behind, pinning his arms to his sides and lifting him up off the ground. He kicked and screamed trying to twist free as the demon carried him over to the stone slab, but the demon was too strong. He started crying in earnest as another demon came around from behind him and tore off his pants and, grabbing his ankles, held them down as his mother placed the heavy metal shackles around them. The metal instantly began to dig into his flesh as continued to kick and scream.

"Oh enough of this. Bring me that potion bottle over there." She ordered the demon that had held the child's ankles down for her. She was impatient and wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. As soon as the demon handed it to her she uncooked the long neck bottle and moved towards Little Cole again. She knew what she was going to do so she moved quickly.

Little Cole had heard his mother call for the potion and he didn't want it. He closed his mouth and tried to turn his head as far away from her as possible while continuing to try and twist free. He felt her grab his hair and knew what was coming next, a violent yank, so he was able to keep his mouth closed. He saw her motion with her head to the demon that was now standing next to the stone slab he was lying on but couldn't get away as the demon pinched his nose closed so he had to open his mouth to breathe. As soon as he did his mother shoved the potion bottle's long neck into his mouth, sealing her hand around the bottles neck and over him mouth so he couldn't spit the fowl burning liquid out. The demon had let go of his nose so he could breathe but he still chocked on the potion she was forcing down his throat, the burning sensation it left behind only caused more tears to fall from Little Cole's eyes. As soon as she was sure that he had swallowed all of the potion she released him and tossed the bottle against the cave wall. 

"If you were going to give him the potion anyway why the shackles?" asked the demon who was holding a still struggling Little Cole.

"Because the little half-breed doesn't react normally to some potions. He wakes up a good four hours early from the sleeping potion I give him every night to shut him up and my father had better finish that cell he's making for him soon. As for the shackles, they are just in case the paralysis wears off before I am done. Just hold onto him, the potion should kick in quickly." She never looked at her son as she spoke, simply continued to prepare for her task.

Little Cole had continued to struggle but he also listened to what his mother was saying, his fear increasing with her every word as he felt a strangeness beginning to flow through him. It was becoming harder and harder to move and he found he couldn't cry out any more. A moment later his fear became terror as his body suddenly stopped moving, his head falling forward. No matter how hard he tried to kick or even lift his head up he just couldn't, he couldn't even cry. He could see and hear and feel but he couldn't move or speak. He watched as the demon ripped his shirt and undershirt off and he cried on the inside because now he didn't even have his own clothes to curl up in anymore and the shirt had been the special one his father had bought for him the last time they had gone into the city alone together. It was the last thing that he had that had the smell of home on it and now it was gone and he felt even more alone.

The demon laid him down, the cold of the stone quickly seeping deep into him making him cold. He could do nothing but watch as his arms were raised over his head, his wrists quickly trapped in the heavy shackles that were then locked in place on the slabs surface. He could blink but that was all, no matter how hard he tried to move he just couldn't. The noises around him sounded so loud and frightening that he just kept wishing his daddy would come and take him home like he did every night; but his daddy never came and he knew his daddy wouldn't come for him but that never stopped him from wishing, from hoping, from dreaming. He heard his mother's voice coming closer, her words making his terror grow.

"The potion should maintain the paralysis for the next ten hours so let's do this quick just in case it wears off early." She put a bowl down next to his head and drew one of her daggers from her sleeve. 

"You mean the only thing he can do is breathe right now?" The demon that had been holding Little Cole asked, the look on his face making Little Cole just want to run. Letore took note of the look as well and wasn't pleased.

"Yes that is what I mean but you are not to take him, not yet. My father has special plans for this half-breed and unless you want to find yourself at his mercy then I suggest you just do as you are told and nothing more." Letore couldn't have cared less what was done to her son but she refused to let this idiot demon get her in trouble with her father; from the look on his face she knew that the demon got the point. "Now let's begin. First we need a piece from each eyeball and it must be a blue piece so hold his eyes open. Once I remove the pieces I want you to pour the healing potion over the eyes." As she gave each demon their instructions she looked down at the small unmoving body before her and smiled as the child's eyes dilated in response to the terror her words caused. "My father doesn't want him dead, not yet anyway." She knew that her father wanted her son alive but she savored the look of terror her words were causing and couldn't help but play with him a little, especially now when he couldn't whine and cry.

Little Cole screamed in his mind as his mother used her dagger and cut into his eyes. The pain he felt was unlike anything he had ever felt before and his mind screamed for his daddy over and over. He couldn't see anything but he could feel the blood running down his temples and into his hair. There was a splash of something in his eyes and the pain increased before it began to fade away. The demon that had been holding his eyes open had let go and he blinked rapidly, trying to stop the pain. The pain did recede a little but he still couldn't see and this scared him more than anything. When he heard his mother's voice he tried to listen to what she was saying, needing to know what she was going to do next. What he heard left him numb as his fear threshold was reached.

"All right, you take these pieces and stir them with this potion. As it hardens it will form into a blue jewel; once it is solid and shiny leave it sit. You take this bowl, stand over there and hold it for me. Once I have removed the rib we need for the blade I want you to pour this healing potion over the wound." After she was sure that her orders were being followed she picked up a large dagger off of the table and moved back to the stone slab.

"Why hasn't he passed out yet?" The demon who was holding the bowl for her was curious.

"Because the potion I gave him prevents him from passing out. He won't be able to pass out from the pain or sleep for at least another nine hours." She smiled as she said it, the cruelty and malice plain to hear in her voice.

Little Cole was beyond fear and terror now. When he had heard his mother tell them about removing his rib he found that he was numb on the inside as well. He couldn't scream or cry even on the inside as he passed his fear threshold. He watched with blurred vision as the blade came down on him and felt the slice across his ribs. The snap that the bone made as she broke off the last rib on his left side echoed off the walls of the cave. The pain was a blinding, white-hot one but Little Cole knew now that there would be no escape from it. It had seemed like an eternity had passed when he suddenly felt a splashing across his chest and more pain as skin began to knit itself back together. The place where his rib had been ached deep inside and his eyes burned as he vaguely wondered if the pain would ever truly go away. He floated within his own mind; the voices he heard around him had stopped making sense when the blade had cut across his chest. He didn't see the dagger when it was finished that day but he came to know it intimately over time. 

It had taken seven hours for Little Cole's sight to fully return and another two before he could move again; though his mother didn't return till the next day. Little Cole laid for hours in the dark before his sight returned and then he laid for hours more in the darkness of the cave waiting for his mother to come back and release him. When she finally did return she carried a black robe in her hand, one that she threw at him once she had released his wrists and ankles. He didn't want to put it in on even though he was naked otherwise but she just yelled at him and finally forced the robe down over his head.

"I have had enough of you." She yelled at him and, grabbing his arm, dragged him from the cave, literally. Her voice continued to sound off at him and she never even realized that it was all wasted effort as Little Cole had stopped listening.

Little Cole was still cold and weak from spending all night on the cold slab and he couldn't keep up with her and when he fell she just kept on going. The robe didn't protect his legs from the rocks and debris that littered the uneven ground of the tunnels and they were soon covered in blood from various cuts and scrapes. When they reached the small cave that he was usually left in to sleep she tossed him in and he expected her to give him another potion to drink like she always did. When she didn't he became worried and tried to curl up into a very small ball in the corner. He didn't get very far when she grabbed him by the hair, yanking him back and off his feet.

"And just where do you think you are going? I'm not through with you for the day yet." She picked him up by the hair, his feet leaving the ground for a brief second before she tossed him against the back wall of the narrow and tiny cave. "Give me your hands. Now!" She screamed at him when he didn't move. She didn't even wait; instead she simply reached down and grabbed his little wrists in her right hand, placing one of his hands over the other as her left hand drew the newly made dagger out of a sheath at her waist. She laughed at the new terror that filled his tired eyes. "All right then, let's see if this works." She spoke in rhyme and just as the blue stone glowed briefly she speared the dagger through the middle of both of his little hands. She ignored his scream as she watched the results. The wound sealed itself around the dagger's blade, stopping the bleeding almost immediately. "Very nice. Now I won't have to worry about the sleeping potion wearing off early anymore." His continued crying though was annoying her so she ripped a length of cloth from her own robe and tied a fairly large sized knot at the center of it. 

As she approached Little Cole he tried to be quiet, but it hurt too much and he couldn't help it. She yelled at him to open his mouth, when he didn't she kicked him and he couldn't stop himself from crying out. He felt her shove the large knot into his mouth, it's very size forcing his mouth open even further. Once it was firmly wedged in behind his teeth she pushed his head forward and tied the cloth really tight around his head. It cut into the corners of his mouth and his jaw was wedged open so far that it hurt. His tears continued to flow but he could no longer make a sound, his cries only muffled sobs now. He watched her leave and even though he hurt so badly and didn't know how long she was going to leave him there he felt relief at her leaving. Even with the pain though he eventually cried himself to sleep, the side of his head coming to rest on his upraised arm.

The memory faded from the Dreamscape only to be replaced with flashes of the many other times that his mother had pinned him to various cave walls, columns, and stone slabs. She had always stuffed something in his mouth to keep him quiet; it was something he had come to expect even. Sometimes he would be sitting on the floor while other times he would be standing, his little arms pinned so far over his head that his shoulders would wrench if he relaxed even a little. If he fell asleep standing up, as she would sometimes leave him like that for days, his shoulders would dislocate and the dagger would rip his hands and always his cries of fear and pain silenced behind what ever she had found handy to gag him with. After a time though she began to carry with her a somewhat large size rock tied in the middle of a length of cloth, this having become her favorite choice of gag as it added to Little Cole's pain as the rock cut into the inside of his mouth. More than once she had split his lip in her haste to silence him. As he grew she replaced the rock with a larger one, one that he couldn't push back out past his teeth, he had done that once when he was seven and she had whipped him for five hours straight as punishment; he never did it again. 

As the memory had progressed Darryl had turned to watch Cole closely, his guilt was transforming into fear, overwhelming fear and Darryl had a pretty good idea why. When the memory didn't stop after the dagger had been created he knew he had been right. Cole had always remembered how the dagger had been created and he even remembered being tortured with it over the years, but for some reason he had blocked out the memories of his mother pinning him to things with it. Darryl had learned of these holes in his friend's memory when he and Cole completed the first Bond link and received each other's memories, now Darryl knew things about Cole that he himself didn't remember and these memories were some of the repressed ones. As he watched he saw Cole's body begin to shake and he reacted instinctively to his friend's need.

Pee Wee watched as Darryl created a wall behind himself then, wrapping his arms around Cole's upper arms and chest, he leaned back against the wall cradling Cole against his chest like one would cradle a child. Fascinated, Pee Wee saw Cole lean his head against Darryl's shoulder and rest his forehead against the side of his Guardians neck, his body already beginning to still. Snuggles was upset, as was Bearlock and both puppies moved to cuddle up to Cole; Snuggles pushed his way under Cole's hands that were resting on his lap and sat down in the circle those hands now made. Bearlock, who was slightly bigger than Snuggles, leaned against Cole's exposed arm and rested his head in the crock of Cole's elbow. Pee Wee wasn't exactly sure what was happening but he knew that he too wanted to comfort his frightened friend but he wasn't sure if he should.

"Pee Wee, come over here." Darryl had seen the look in the kitten's eye and knew that he was feeling bad for what he perceived as hurting Cole and he wasn't going to have it. "Pee Wee." As the kitten slowly made his way over to the cuddling group Darryl shifted just enough to give Pee Wee a place to sit, right on the arm he had wrapped around the front of Cole. "Come over here. You're small enough so just hop up here." Pee Wee hesitated again. "Pee Wee you didn't hurt him, do you understand. These are just repressed memories that would have eventually come out anyway. At least here he is safe to simply let go. Now come on over here and hop on." Darryl said, indicating the shelf he had made out of his arm and Cole's chest. He thought he was going to have to try a different tactic when he heard Cole's whispered voice.

"Please Pee Wee." Cole didn't want Pee Wee to feel sad about anything, as he hadn't done anything wrong, he just needed some time to adjust to the awakened memories and he wanted Pee Wee close like Darryl and the puppies were. As soon as Pee Wee jumped up, settling down on Darryl's arm and resting his furry little head on his chest, Cole closed his eyes and used the link with Darryl to help calm himself down. Sleep couldn't happen here on the Dreamscape but he and Darryl had found meditation could and right now he simply needed his Guardian and his furry friends.  As he slipped into a meditative state he felt and accepted the comfort each of them was offering him. He would be fine, they all would be but right now he just needed them and a little time. 

Back in the Waking world Benjamin had finished his tale of the puppy that had followed his son home one day. He smiled fondly as the images of his little boy playing fetch with his puppy swam through his mind. As he looked to Julianna to answer her question he realized he didn't have one.

"I don't know what happened to Snuggles Julianna. I was already dead by then. I remember Cole standing in the doorway with Snuggles by his feet, I remember him looking up at me and then to his mother. I remember telling him that I would always love him no matter what and then the pain as her fireball struck me. After that I have no memory until the Source awakened my soul in the orb and that must have been a few weeks later at the very least." His voice trailed off as he remembered the look in his son's eyes the first time he saw him from the orb. His son hadn't known at the time that the orb in the alcove of the cave wall was his soul and he was glad that Cole didn't know then, his son was suffering enough as it was at the time.

"Why do you say that Benjamin?" It was Pandora who asked and Piper who translated for her. Pandora knew all about Cole and Darryl and Piper and their pasts, Pee Wee had made sure that they knew so that they would be in a better position to help them. Pee Wee's Past Vision was the first thing that they used their own Link for and now was going to be the first time that she was going to be able to use that knowledge to help her new family. She smiled even though she knew that it was going to be painful for them to hear.

"The look in Cole's eyes…… it was so…… haunted. Like a part of him had died. He looked so small in that black robe, small and lost. A person doesn't get that kind of look in their eyes overnight, it takes time to do that to someone especially a child, as they are more resilient than an adult." Benjamin looked to the puppy as he spoke and he wasn't liking the look on the furry little face. "It wasn't that long was it?" He didn't really want to know but he knew that he had to know if he was going to help his son.

Pandora wasn't sure what to do now. She didn't think Piper was strong enough at the moment to handle telling them what she would tell her. Fortunately Uncle D came to her rescue.

"Pandora, I can use a spell so that they will understand you as well but it will only be temporary. Do you want me to?" Uncle D took note of the looks he was getting. "I can understand all of them for I am the Prophecy Keeper of the family." The answer seemed to satisfy them so he turned back to the puppy.

"Do you think that they are ready to hear this, especially Benjamin? And would Cole want me to tell this?" Pandora was suddenly worried about Cole and how he would react to the others knowing these things. She didn't see the worried look that fell across her charge's face.

"I think this has to be told and you know that. You know the secret that Snuggles has told Cole and you also know that Cole seeing Snuggles will have brought to the surface some of the memories that he has kept hidden from himself all of this time. Julianna needs to know." Uncle D knew that Pandora would do the right thing and tell the story so he simply spoke the spell so that all could hear.

"You are right, they need to know, especially Julianna." She waited just long enough to collect her thoughts and then decided to simply jump right in as she knew that they only had about two hours left before the boys woke up and she had to make sure that she was done before that.

"All right, here it goes. Benjamin, the time you are referring to was one week after Letore had taken him to the Underworld." She saw the look on his face, one that was begging not to know what she saying. She felt for him but she also knew what she must do. "When they first arrived in the Underworld Cole had Snuggles with him. He had scooped him up when his mother had grabbed his arm and flamed out right after she had killed you. When she saw the puppy she became angry and ripped him away from Cole. Cole tried to protect Snuggles but his mother was so much bigger than him and when he cried and pleaded with her to give him back his puppy she simply laughed at him. She told him that if he didn't do as he was told the same thing was going to happen to him. With that threat she threw Snuggles against the cave wall, his little body crushed by the power of the demoness' throw. Cole fell to his knees and cried for puppy as he still cried for his daddy. Benjamin please don't, this was a long time ago and you and Cole are together again just as Snuggles and Cole are."

"This Snuggles is the same puppy isn't he?" It was Anita who spoke as she comforted Julianna who was crying too much to ask.

"Yes he is. It wasn't their time before and it was no one's fault as to what happened. They are together now and shall remain together forever." Pandy looked around the faces staring back at her and she felt her little heart began to break.

"Pandora, I take it you have all of their memories then? Both Darryl's and my little one's."

"Yes Grams I do. All of us have all of our charge's memories; Darryl's, Cole's, and Piper's, all of them." Pandy say the look fall across her charge's face and felt the need to make something clear right here and right now. She didn't have time to explain all of it but at least she could help Piper begin to understand and maybe even heal a little. "Yes Piper I have all of your memories as well, Snuggles, Bearlock, and Pee Wee also have them. You are supposed to be here, you were meant to be here from the beginning."

"But I……" Piper couldn't believe what she was hearing, she couldn't have been meant to be here especially with all that she had done to Cole since he had entered her life. "No there is no way that I…… I mean if you have all of Cole's memories then you know all of the horrible things I have done to him…… I don't deserve to be." Piper found she had to sit down as her mind reeled from what her furry friend was saying.

"Piper, you were meant to be here. The only reason that the bad things have happened is because you are a chosen one and I mean more than just one of the Charmed Ones. You are more than just a witch, but like the boys both the sides of Good and Evil have sought to destroy your chance to fulfill your true destiny. All three of you have suffered at the hands of the Rulers of both sides. Piper," Pandy could see that her charge was still not accepting her words but at least they had been said, maybe Uncle D would have better luck but right now she had to finish telling the others about what had happened to Cole all those years ago, what had caused the haunted look in his eyes. "Piper, I know it's a lot to take in and I would dearly love to be able to help you understand right now but I have to explain to Benjamin about what happened to Cole the day before he first saw him in the Underworld, especially if seeing Snuggles awakens those memories as well." 

"It probably will awaken those memories." Grams knew what Pandy was talking about and she couldn't help but feel guilty about all that had happened to all three of them. She knew intellectually that it was silly to feel that way as she had no control over the Prophecy but she still couldn't shake the guilt and she found it comforting that neither of the boys would ever find out just how guilty she felt. 

"Then I should probably explain everything about them so that Julianna knows what to expect." Pandy knew that Grams felt guilty but she didn't call her on it because she knew it would do her no good alone. If Grams was going to be confronted it was going to have to be by all of them, only then will they have a chance at laying her guilt to rest. "All right then, the rest but please just remember that these are only memories. Yes I know memories can hurt too but he does have all of you to help him now, and so does Darryl because this will be very upsetting for him as well." Once Pandy was sure that she had everyone's attention she began. 

Over the next hour and a half she told the story of what had happened to Little Cole before his father had seen him for the first time. She told of the dagger and how it had been created, having to stop occasionally for Julianna, Benjamin, and Prue to collect themselves enough to continue hearing the story. When she told of how Letore had pinned Little Cole to the wall, gagging him so that his crying during the night wouldn't bother her she had to stop and wait for Piper to clean up the plate that she dropped. 

"That…… I saw him right after he…… " Benjamin just couldn't say it, his tears falling freely as he looked over to the sleeping form of his son, his heart shattering.

"Yes Benjamin. When you saw him she had just removed the dagger and gag, waking him up in the process."

"You mean he…… he slept that way?" Prue was holding onto Benjamin, trying to be strong for him but wavering herself.

"Yes Prue, eventually he simply cried himself to sleep." Pandy stopped speaking and waited again, she was patient and would wait till they were ready. After a few minutes Julianna spoke the question that Pandy was waiting for.

"That wasn't the only time she…… she did that…… to him was it?" Julianna was holding onto Anita for all she was worth as her need to go to her love and just hold him was becoming overwhelming. The only things stopping her were Anita and the knowledge that if she were to get that close to the boys that Darryl's Guardian instincts would toss her through a wall like he did with Simmons and Cam in the past. She didn't want to know the answer to the question but she also knew that she had to know if she was going to be able to help the man she loved.

"No Julianna, it wasn't." Pandy took a moment to collect her thoughts again before telling this part of the story. The tears flowed freely from all as she told the rest of the story. She watched as Piper shakily lowered herself into a chair, her hand covering her mouth as she explained about Letore's repeated use of the rock as a gag to add to Little Cole's pain. 

When she finished she simply went silent knowing that they were going to need some time. She looked over to Simmons and Cam who had come in with Tim about five minutes into her story; they were still standing in the same spot. They all had one thing in common; they were all looking at the bed and the two sleeping boys that were lying there. 

No one moved for a good fifteen minutes and they wouldn't have except that Snuggles, Bearlock, and Pee Wee began to move. Grams quickly looked to the clock on the wall.

"It's time so everyone get it together and do it quick. The last thing my little one, or Darryl needs for that matters, is to find us like this so get it together." Grams knew that her grandson was going to be upset but she also knew that there was nothing she could give him to help calm him down, his body's unique ability to become immune to drugs after repeated use made it difficult to give him anything except when absolutely needed. As for potions, they never really worked right on him, it was only the adding of Darryl's CSF to the med and potion combination that the boys carried that allowed it to continue to work; the sedative and potion combination she used to keep him under while he is on the vent had to be changed every few months and the testing process to find another viable combination always took a heavy toll on him and Darryl. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt them begin to move.

Darryl was always the first to come back, his Guardian senses checking out the area almost as if checking to make sure that it was safe for his charge to wake up. He felt Bearlock raise his head and when he looked down he found himself looking into a pair of happy puppy eyes that he couldn't help but smile at. His eyes flicked a little lower as he felt something furry moving on his stomach, his smile getting a little bigger as he watched Snuggles licking Cole's nose. He would have laughed outright at his partner's words if he hadn't been in danger of dislodging anyone.

"Darryl."

"Yes Cole."

"Is there a kitty kat on my head?"

"Yes Cole." Darryl snickered, unable to hold it in any longer. He stopped when he noted the two pair of puppy eyes glaring at him. "Sorry." This time he felt Cole snickering a little against his chest. 

"I take it we are getting the puppy evil eye." Cole moved carefully so as not to dislodge Pee Wee from his resting spot. "Uhm Pee Wee I love you dearly but I'm going to go deaf if you keep purring that loudly in my ear." He felt Pee Wee move, keeping very still lest a claw find it's mark, and smiled as he felt Pee Wee lick his forehead before hopping off of him. The smile quickly faded though as he opened his eyes to find darkness once more. It wasn't that he wasn't expecting it; it was just that he was still on edge from the memories he had just relived and he was tired, being on the Dreamscape was not necessarily a restful experience, it entirely depends on which memories it planned on displaying. This time though it had out done itself on the scary meter and it had left him feeling very unsettled. Then again, all of his memories concerning his mother have a tendency to leave him feeling unsettled. 

Now that Pee Wee had moved off of his ear his mind began automatically cataloguing the sounds around him. When he came across Piper crying he stopped, his body tensing. As he sat up, bringing Snuggles with him, he tried to figure out what could have happened that had upset Piper. Darryl though had felt his tension and he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder as he sat up next to him. Before he could ask what was wrong he felt someone take a hold of his hand and as the old buried memories flashed in his mind he pulled his hand away without conscious thought. 

Julianna and Anita had moved to the bed as they always did when the boys woke up, Julianna taking her love's hand in hers. When he pulled away she realized what she had done and had to fight not to cry, as her tears would only serve to upset him further. Not knowing what to do she simply sat and waited. It didn't take Cole long to realize what he had done and reach out to her.

"Julianna, oh Gods I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I just… I didn't…" Cole turned so he was facing where Julianna should be and reached out for her, wanting to feel her close but he still tensed for a second as their hands met. He didn't know what else to say and since he couldn't see her he couldn't read her eyes either and he was afraid that he had hurt her with his reaction. 

Darryl's hand was still on his shoulder and he felt the tension there. He knew it would probably be pointless but he had to try anyway. "Hey partner, why don't you lay down for a little while and rest until dinner is ready? Come on." Darryl pulled a little on his charge's shoulder hoping that maybe he would actually listen to him on this one.

"No. I don't want to." The last thing Cole wanted to do right now was sleep, he was too afraid of what nightmares lay in wait for him. He unconsciously tightened his hold on Snuggles and Julianna's hand; he never saw her worried expression as she looked over to Darryl.

Julianna could easily read the tension in her love and didn't know what to do about it so she looked to Darryl for help. She knew the look on his face, it was the look he always got when he wished that his Guardian Powers could help him help his charge more. She wanted to help him too and even though she also knew it would probably do no good she decided to try anyway. "Come on sweetie, it's going to be a good couple of hours before dinner is ready so why don't we just lay down and rest, hmmm." She shifted a little closer to him, putting her arm around his shoulders and frowning at the tension she found there. "What do you say?" When he shook his head no she pulled him closer to her and was glad when he didn't pull away. Sometimes when he was blind and just woke up from a backlash attack he wouldn't let her get so close right away; it didn't hurt her because she understood and she just waited knowing that all he needed was a little time.

Pee Wee also thought that Cole could use some rest so he marched up onto his lap and sat down next to Snuggles, placing his front paws on Cole's left forearm he raised himself up before speaking. "Cole, they are right and you need to rest. Meditating on the Dreamscape isn't the same as natural REM sleep and that is what you need." He could feel the tension in the arm under his paws and felt guilty believing that it was him that put it there in the first place. He was about to find out how stubborn Cole could be.

"I said I was fine and I don't need to sleep right now and I don't want to sleep right now." Cole was getting upset with everyone telling him to go to sleep. He was too afraid to go to sleep but he wasn't going to tell them that. He knew that Darryl would know because of the link and Julianna could read him like an open book but Piper was here and she was crying. Somehow he felt guilty about that; he didn't know why he felt that way since he had been out until now but he just did and he needed to find out what had happened. The nightmares he was afraid were waiting for him didn't make him want to sleep either. He had no idea that the choice was going to be taken away form him in a few brief seconds and neither did anyone else for that matter.

"Darryl." Pee Wee turned his good eye to Darryl with a pleading look. He noticed that Bearlock was keeping a close eye on Darryl as well but it was Cole that was their main concern at the moment. They could only concentrate on one of the boys at a time right now and Cole needed them more.

Darryl could understand the furry one's concern but he didn't know quite what to do about it. His friend could be very stubborn sometimes and this looked to be one of those times. Instinctively he reached down with the hand that had been resting on Cole's shoulder to pet Pee Wee on the back as his other hand was still full of Bearlock. "I know Pee Wee but you heard him he doesn't want to rest even though he should be resting right now." The minute he stopped speaking a purple glow surrounded the kitten under his hand, a second later he felt a power surge and he saw a flash of something purple come from his friend's unseeing eyes; he never saw the same flash coming out of his own eyes at the same second though. 

What he did know was that the tension had left his friend's shoulder, actually had left all of Cole. As he watched, Cole's eyes fell shut and his body slid sideways a little until his dark head came to rest on Julianna's shoulder. Pee Wee quickly jumped off Cole's lap and made his way over to Darryl's lap while Snuggles stayed firmly within Cole's grasp.

"Darryl?" Pee Wee looked up to Darryl, afraid that he had done something to hurt Cole again. He saw Darryl's eyes turn inward before smiling down at him.

Darryl used the Link to check on his friend, what he found making him smile. "It's all right Pee Wee, he's just asleep like he should be."

"How?" Julianna kept her voice down for fear of waking the very tired man in her arms. Before she got an answer though she felt him trying to snuggle up to her, not an easy thing to do in their current position. When she heard him whimper a little because he couldn't get close enough to her she swung her legs up onto the bed and leaned back against the pillows. She smiled as he snuggled his head onto her shoulder, nuzzling her neck as he curled into a small ball next to her with his puppy still firmly grasped within his arms. Gently she kissed the top of his head as he settled down, his breathing quickly becoming the deep and even breathing pattern she knew indicated his descent into REM sleep. As she turned back to Darryl, still needing an answer, she carefully placed her right hand on her love's bare forearm to let him know that she was there, that he wasn't alone. When here eyes met his she smiled, his smile bringing her a measure of calm that only the Guardian could.

"I don't know how Julianna but I'm glad it happened." Darryl's relief was plain to hear to all who knew him. He had relaxed into Anita's arms as he watched his friend cuddle up to his twin, Snuggles still safely tucked away in his arms. 

"I think I can explain…… some of it anyway." Uncle D had drawn the attention of everyone in the room. Quickly he decided on what **to** say now and what **not** to say now, some things were better left for later after everyone accepted their new roles in the Prophecy. "All right, this is what I believed happened. Pee Wee you were on the Dreamscape with the boys correct." 

"Yes." This was one of the things that really bothered Pee Wee about losing his Future Sight, by losing that he had lost a key ability that was supposed to help the boys. He felt guilty and he didn't really know why.

"And you touched both of them while you were there also correct."

"Yes." Pee Wee was beginning to see where this was going but he had no idea how it had actually happened, as far as he knew it wasn't supposed to happen, not like this at any rate.

"You formed a Bond Link with them there and it has carried over to the Waking World. Darryl's Guardian instincts were telling him that Cole needed to rest, to sleep……"

"Screamed is more like it Uncle D." Darryl shivered a little in Anita's arms as he remembered the intensity of that need rise within him. The problem was it had felt so natural and then Darryl smiled as he reminded himself that it was perfectly natural for the Guardian and that was just what he was, Guardian to the first in a new breed of Warrior Archangel. An Archangel that would be the most powerful force the Balance would have pledged to it and it was his duty to help him any way that he could. As he looked to his sleeping friend he found a moment of true peace as he realized that for him it wasn't duty but friendship that tied him to Cole, that demanded that he help him and through the Bond he knew that his friend felt the same way. They were bound together by duty and responsibility but it was their friendship, their love for each other that truly bonded them together and neither he nor Cole would have it any other way. He smiled as that peace wound through him, a peace he somehow knew his friend was also experiencing. Uncle D's voice brought his eyes back to the purple Dragon sitting on the coffee table.

Uncle D briefly smiled at Darryl before continuing, almost as if he knew what Darryl was thinking. "The Bond is defining itself, it is opening itself looking for the rest, that which it will need to complete itself through the others of the Prophecy. The peace that you and Cole are experiencing right now is only the beginning. Soon all of those who are a part of the Prophecy will become part of a Bond." Uncle D snickered at the look on Darryl's face, Darryl wasn't happy and it showed.

"You mean that everyone involved will be linked like……" Darryl's voice trailed off as Uncle D held up a claw.

Uncle D didn't want Darryl upset, it was the very last thing he wanted and the reason for that made itself perfectly clear in the form of a whimper from his nephew. Darryl's agitation was finding it's way through the Bond as Darryl was also exhausted and in need of rest. As he watched the Guardian automatically reached out, offering comfort to his charge. Uncle D looked to his niece, a smile spreading across her face as her eyes stayed focused on her boys and twins. 

Anita had moved with Darryl and now they too were laying on the bed, the boys safely tucked between their twins like always. Cole had settled right down when Darryl's hand had brushed his bare shoulder, the offered comfort gratefully accepted. As Darryl slid down a little, making sure that Bearlock was comfortable within the circle of his arms, he felt Anita spoon in behind him. The welcoming presence of his love's body resting behind him and his puppy resting easily in his arms and the calm, even breathing of his charge allowed Darryl to relax and in no time at all he too was fast asleep.

Grams watched as Darryl fell quickly asleep and looked to her Uncle. "Uhm, Uncle D?"

"Y-e-s." The fact that he had dragged the word out to almost five syllables told her the answer but she asked anyway, for clarities sake.

"Did you just do something and you know what I mean so don't even try for the innocent look because it so does not become you." She knew it had to be him since it wasn't her, not that she had the power to do it in the first place as most of her powers were active offensive and active defensive, not passive like her Uncle D's could be. She was a Warrior Dragon First Order, born and bred and that would never change.

Uncle D knew that there was no getting around it, especially with the looks he was getting from the furry brigade as well. He sighed heavenward once before speaking. "Yes it was me. Darryl needs rest and sleep as much as Cole does right now. It is hard on Darryl to have to keep witnessing the memories as they play out on the Dreamscape, most of them being memories that are better left in the dark. The memories sometimes hurt Cole, like now, and Darryl feels angry with himself for not being able to spare his friend this pain. He is the Guardian and he cannot even protect his charge from himself, his own memories and feels that he has let his friend and charge down because of this." 

"But Darryl has no more control over the Dreamscape's choice of memories than Cole does when he is in a morphine sleep." Pee Wee said as he curled himself into a rather small ball lying up against Darryl's bare forearm.

"No he doesn't and your point is Pee Wee?" Uncle D fixed his eyes on the fur ball and just waited.

"He has no reason to feel guilty, he had no control." Pee Wee never noticed the smile that found its way onto Grams' face. 

"Just as you have no reason to feel guilty about the re-emergence of these particular suppressed memories." His voice was that of and adult speaking to a somewhat dense child and received the appropriate response from said child as the ball of fur proceeded to stick his little kitty tongue out at him. Uncle D merely smirked in response.

"Uncle D."

"Yes Timothy?" He always had a tendency to call individuals by their proper and given names, much to the annoyance of some and amusement of others.

"You are having a conversation with a kitten and the kitten is talking back to you in Elfin. Care to explain this one to me?" Tim had seen and heard many strange things during his two lifetimes and many of them revolved around his Uncle Cole and family. 

He was only in his second incarnation and being an Elfin Wizard of the First Ring meant that it was far from his last incarnation, but this incarnation he owed completely to Uncle Cole. If he hadn't rescued him as a baby he would have never have survived and all that he is would have been lost. His knowledge and his powers, which had been passed down to him by his father, as his father did before him and his father before him and his father before him on down the line would have been forever lost. The secrets and knowledge that he guarded were meant for the new Archangel and Guardian and his family had been guarding both for centuries. Neither Uncle Cole nor Darryl knew this as Grams had asked him not to tell them; after only a brief period of time getting to know Darryl and seeing the changes in his Uncle he understood why and agreed most readily that she had been right. Uncle D's voice snapped him out of his head and back to the moment.

"You hear him speaking Elfin?"

"Yes." 

"But he's speaking English." Piper wasn't sure why she said anything but was a little surprised by their reactions which were nothing but nice. She had been expecting to get some not so nice looks but it never happened. She was both happy that they were being nice to her but also guilty because she hadn't been nice to Cole and he was their family member. 

"Raven, what do you hear Pee Wee speaking." He was beginning to get the idea but he just needed to be sure and her words would confirm or deny his suspicion.

Grams had been startled by the question and it took her a second to stop and think about it. A slightly confused look crossed her face as she answered him. "He's speaking in Rogue Dragonish." Rogue Dragonish being the language of the Warrior class of her people and her first and primary language learned. 

"Okay then. Apparently we are hearing him in our own first learned language, which means that our minds are the ones that are the ones translating for us."

"But how come all of us can understand him now?" Piper absently scratched Pandy behind the ears as she spoke.

"I think my dear that is because he is in physical contact with Darryl." Blank looks all around. "Only those who spoke during the naming ceremony could understand him before but now that he has connected to Darryl and Cole I do believe that they are acting as conductors. Pee Wee, shift a little so you aren't touching Darryl anymore and then say something."

Pee Wee did as asked. "All right then, everyone who can understand me now please raise your hands." He watched as Simmons, Cam, the Twins, Grams and Uncle D raised their hands and or claw as the case may be; Piper, Tim, Benjamin, and Prue did not. Pee Wee moved back to his place up against Darryl's arm before continuing. "Well I do believe that that answers at least some of our questions. But then where does that take us is the next question." He looked to Uncle D for an answer.

"I'd like to hear the answer to that one as well Uncle D." Pandy said from the kitchen table.

"I think all of us would right about now so how about it Uncle D." Cam's words brought a surprised look to Pandy's furry little face.

"You understand me too? Okay Pee Wee what's going on here? Why can they all understand me all of a sudden? I take it all of you can now understand me as well?" Everyone nodded and Pandy turned to look at Pee Wee again.

"If you are linked to Pee Wee then it would not be too far off to say that if he is in contact with either of the boys then you will all be understood by us. Exactly how far this goes I'm not sure but we should investigate it further tomorrow, after the boys get a good night sleep. The Twins as well." Uncle D could tell that the Twins were beginning to drift off as well. He couldn't blame them, neither one got any sleep last night as their worry for their boys had kept them up all night.

A silence descended on the room as each person contemplated what this new turn of events might mean. Tim was reluctant to break the mood but he had been brought here for a reason. He had planned on coming for dinner like he always did the night after Grams released his Uncle Cole from the hospital; he smiled as he thought of what hospital administration would say if they ever found out his Uncle and Darryl had even been in the hospital last night to begin with. Shaking himself he started towards the bed. "Well I think it's time I checked these little furry guys out don't you?" 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Pee Wee sing-songed to him as he approached.

"And why is that my little furry friend? Hmmm." He bent down towards Bearlock but soon found himself sitting on his ass on the floor. Pee Wee voice ringing in his ears.

"I told you so."

"Pee Wee, that wasn't very nice. The least you could have done was warn the poor man." Pandy reprimanded the smiling kitty. "I'm sorry Tim, we should have warned you. It's a defense mechanism if you will and it's designed to keep themselves and the boys safe, after all they are the boys new Watch-Dogs." Everyone could hear the capitol letters of the Watch-Dog and knew that Bearlock and Snuggles were in no way your average watch dog. "They simply don't have a point of reference for you yet but once they do then that won't happen. Well, it won't happen as long as you don't try and take them from the boys that is; any attempt to remove them from their charges and…… well I think you understand what the response will be." Pandy smiled a little as she watched Tim pick himself up from off the floor. 

"I think I'll just wait for Uncle Cole and Darryl to wake up to check out their furry friends. In the meantime how about I check you out little one. First off though what is your name." Tim walked over to Piper and Pandy only to find Piper pull Pandy into her lap and hold her tight. "Mrs. Wyatt I am not a danger to you or your little friend here. Grams simply wants me to make sure that they are all alright and then help Simmons get food for everyone. I mean you no harm I promise." He tried to make himself look harmless which was something he was very good at. However, this time it took his Grams vouching for him before Piper would let him close to her furry friend.

"It's okay Piper. That's why I had Simmons and Cam get Tim in the first place, that and he always has dinner with us when my little one gets out of hospital. He's safe." Grams wasn't sure weather or not Piper would believe her but she was glad when she saw the Charmed One relent.

"Her name is Pandora or Pandy for short." Piper placed Pandy back on the table but still refused to move from her side.

"It's all right Piper, I'll be fine so why don't you finish making dinner because the boys and the Twins will be very hungry when they wake up." Piper still didn't move. "Go on I said, I'll be fine beside it's not like you are going far anyway." Pandy smiled as Piper kissed her on her head before moving off to finish the dinner that she had promised Cole at the hospital.

Tim spent some time checking out Pandy, as he wanted to be absolutely sure that everything was all right with her. When he finished and moved on to Pee Wee though he had to have Uncle D translate for him since Pee Wee was no longer touching Darryl or Cole. Pee Wee's check up took a little longer, but in the end he too get a clean bill of health. When Tim had asked him about his eye, Pee Wee had jumped down and went back over to curl up next to Darryl. 

Pee Wee felt that they should all know what happened so that they would better understand and he wanted to do it before the boys woke up. He looked to each face before beginning and he tried very hard to keep it very neutral so as not to upset anyone unduly; he simply never realized the impact his words might have on Cole's family. The first to speak when he finished was Benjamin and his words startled him.

"I am so sorry Pee Wee, so very sorry." Benjamin had to fight the tears that threatened to fall as he looked to the kitty who had been so very hurt by Letore, a demoness he had once called wife. Yet again one stood before him who had been terrorized by her and he felt guilty.

Pee Wee of course took exception to this statement. "I can see the self flagellation runs in the Turner family line." He sighed heavenward once before clearing up the matter. "Benjamin you have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong, all you did was fall in love and that is never wrong. As for what happened to me well, yes it happened and yes it hurt but you didn't take my eye, you didn't use the dagger, and you didn't create the damned thing in the first place. All of this belongs solely on Letore's shoulders, not yours." 

"But if I hadn't let myself be fooled so easily…… "

"Then I wouldn't be here and neither would Cole. Are you saying that he was a mistake?" That got the reaction he was looking for, anger.

"Of course not, I would never think…… of course he isn't, he is my son and I love him more than life itself."

"And if you hadn't met and fallen in love with Letore then he wouldn't exist. Is that what you want?" Pee Wee knew that what he was saying wasn't nice but drastic times call for drastic measures and he was fast running out of time before the boys woke up.

Benjamin opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out, the fur ball had made his point painfully clear. "No that's not something I would ever even think. I love my son, always have and always will but you are right, he wouldn't be here if I hadn't fallen in love with Letore. I guess I actually have something to thank her for." Benjamin said after thinking about Pee Wee's words for a moment, a small smile forming on his lips.

Movement from the bed brought everyone's attention to the beds occupants. Cole and Darryl were the first to move but as soon as they did the Twins purple eyes snapped open. As each looked down to their now moving love they smiled. Each twin gently raised their lover's face, claiming their lover's lips with their own.

"Mmmmm…… now that." Cole said as he reclaimed his love's lips.

"Is the best." Darryl picked up for him before doing the same.

"Way to wake."

"Up." 

For a moment the two couples completely forgot about everything else as they simply enjoyed the feel of each other. However, when the two other occupants of the bed began to feel a little squished they decided to make their presence known and soon the two couples found their faces being thoroughly washed.

"Hey there little fella. Did we have a good nap too?" Julianna scratched Snuggles behind the ears with one hand while doing the same to Cole with the other and the result was highly amusing. Snuggles barked his approval while Cole purred, both responses bringing a smile to her face as she kissed the dark head that was still resting on her shoulder.

"And how about you?" Anita asked of their furry little companion as she scratched him behind the ears. Bearlock barked as well causing Darryl to laugh.

"I think that was a definite yes my love." Darryl chuckled and as he looked over to the beds other pair he felt a calmness coming from his friend that hadn't been there before. _At least he's more relaxed now. I just hope he stays that way or I'll never get him to sleep tonight _Darryl thought to himself. He still wasn't sure what had happened to make Cole go to sleep like he had and in all honesty it made him a little nervous. The very idea of having that kind of power, of that kind of control over his friend worried him. It wasn't that he would consciously misuse it, of that he was positive but still, he had used some form of power to make Cole go to sleep when Cole had already said that he didn't want to. He had overstepped his bounds and he knew it, he just hoped that he hadn't done something to change things between himself and his friend. Cole's voice suddenly cut through his thoughts.

"You didn't do anything wrong you know, you only did what you always do and that is help me and protect me. You were right, I was tired and snappy."

"And grumpy." Snuggles added with a smile in his voice.

"Yes and grumpy. I needed some sleep but I was too afraid of what might be waiting for me to even try. Thank you my friend." Cole had felt his friend's insecurities through the Bond and didn't like it. Darryl had no reason to feel guilty or afraid and he intended to make him see that. He spoke what he felt and let their audience be damned. He and Darryl helped each other in so many ways and he refused to let his friend think for one moment that anything had changed between them, no matter what.

He felt Darryl's emotions as his friend fought to let it go. Instinctively he reached out his hand, finding Darryl's shoulder with no trouble even without his sight and giving it a gentle squeeze. He let his emotions do his talking this time and smiled when he felt the muscles beneath his hand relax. Darryl had felt his emotions and accepted them and by doing so let go of his own fear. 

"You're welcome my friend." Darryl smiled as he knew without a doubt that nothing had changed, that Cole didn't fear him or this new power what ever it may be. As he relaxed he took notice of the new arrivals and, out of habit relayed those to his charge via the Bond. They weren't able to actually speak mind to mind yet through the Bond but they had figured out that by concentrating on something the other would get the information. 

As Darryl made Cole aware of Benjamin, Prue, and Tim's presence he automatically scanned the room, placing everyone. When his eyes fell on Grams he decided to make both hers and Cole's night. 

"Hey Grams can you grab our T-Shirts from the cupboard please?" They always kept extra clothes in strategic locations through out the Manor and Grams just happened to be leaning on one of them at the moment. He felt Cole's happiness and he saw Grams smile. When she looked him in the eye he could see a thank you there. He hadn't realized it until this very moment but she had in fact adopted him when they first met and now, in front of their family, he has taken the final step and adopted her in return. He doesn't feel bad about taking so long because he knows that she understood, that he had to be sure that he was ready and that Cole was ready to share her with him. Now though the time was right and he knew it and with that knowledge came a sense of peace, a sense that his family was now complete and he smiled.

"Why don't you four go and get washed up for dinner while Tim checks out Snuggles and Bearlock." Grams could see the two boys hold their puppies just a little tighter as they sat up on the bed. _This isn't going to be easy _she thought to herself. They are still in the bonding phase and, like Piper, don't want to part with them. Before she could even begin to voice an argument Tim saved her.

"Grams, why don't we eat first, then I'll check the little guys out. After all we don't want the dinner to get cold now do we?" Tim had seen the way his Uncle and Darryl reacted and he knew that taking the furry ones away from them right now would only further upset his Uncle as well as Darryl. He couldn't help but smile a little as he watched them relax a little. As he looked to Grams he returned her 'thank you' look with a 'you're welcome' look of his own.

"All right then let's eat but first hands over your head." Julianna had caught the t-shirts that Grams had tossed over for the boys, handing the Scooby-Doo one to her twin for Darryl, she kept the Eeyore one for Cole. She knew that he could put the t-shirt on himself but she liked doing these little things for him, thankfully he enjoyed letting her as he obediently raised his arms over his head, after making sure that Snuggles wouldn't fall off of his lap that is.

"This is right side out and facing the right way right?" Cole smiled as he raised his hands over his head. Just as his head popped out of the t-shirt he heard a put upon sigh and his smile widened.

"I'm never going to hear the end of that one am I?" The smile on her face belied the exasperated tone that she used. 

"Not any more than I'm going to hear the end of the boxer mishap." Darryl said as his head popped out of the top of his own t-shirt that Anita was putting on him. He, like his friend, had no qualms about indulging Anita the same way his friend indulged Julianna.

Julianna looked at the smiling face of her lover and saw the mischievous little boy he once was, the boy he didn't even get to remember being. Quickly she bent down and kissed him on the nose before her sadness could get a true hold on her. If he could survive it then so could she, after all it's not like she had all of her memories either.

Piper watched as Julianna placed the t-shirt over Cole's head and arms, arms that he simply raised up for her and found that she had to consciously pull her eyes away from the scene. Her mind was struggling with what she was seeing now when it compared it what she knew of Cole. _What you thought you knew about him, but then what did you really know about him before. Did you even ask him anything about himself, did you even care. No!_ her mind screamed at her and she had no choice but to accept what it was saying as truth. She looked back over to Cole, taking a moment to simply watch him and she was startled yet again by what she saw. 

As long as she had known Cole he had always been guarded, even somewhat aloof and he always tended to stay in the background never really speaking up except to answer questions or make a smart remark. The more she watched him now, here with his family, the more she realized that she never really knew him at all. She suddenly realized that all she had ever seen was a façade, a carefully constructed mask that he wore for them._ But why?_ She asked herself. She jumped a little when she heard Uncle D's voice coming from right next to her, she hadn't seen him move from the coffee table.

"Seeing something for the first time are you?" Uncle D knew that his nephew had never truly opened up to the Halliwell family and he knew why, he just wasn't sure that Piper was ready to hear the answer. As he continued to watch her watch Cole he knew that he was going to have to tell her soon, if not right now. When he heard his nephew laugh he decided to wait till later, till after Cole had gone to sleep as his heightened hearing would pick up anything they said right now and Uncle D didn't want to upset Cole anymore than he had to right now. "I know you have questions Piper and I will gladly answer them but not here and not now." He met Piper's eyes before looking back to the boys, when he looked back to Piper he knew that she understood.

Piper needed answers but she could wait, she didn't know why but just hearing Cole laugh made her smile. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she called out, "Dinner is served." As she finished putting the plates on the table she waited not sure where she was expected to sit. 

"Why don't you sit here Piper." Uncle D pulled a chair out for her and she quickly moved to take the offered spot. Normally she would have waited till everyone was served but she didn't know how they did things so she simply sat and watched.

Raven took the seat at the head of the round table with Tim on her right hand side and Cam on her left; Simmons sat next to Cam with Uncle D next to him and then Piper and Prue. Benjamin sat opposite his Mother with Julianna to his left, then Cole, then Darryl, then Anita who was next to Tim. Piper found herself actually sitting opposite from Cole and she found herself simply watching him. At first she didn't understand what Darryl was doing. He had taken a plate, filled it with chicken, potatoes, and corn and then proceeded to cut the chicken into bite size pieces before putting butter on the potatoes and salt and pepper on the corn; he kept the plate's contents neat and separate. While he did this Julianna began to fill four glasses with milk and Anita filled four glasses with juice, which they then placed at each of their place settings in precise locations. Piper was about to question what they were doing but Uncle D placed his claw on her arm, stopping her. Instead she simply continued to watch.

"Okay partner, chicken at 6, potatoes at 2 and corn at 10." Darryl set the plate down in front of his friend as he spoke. He then picked up two napkins. "This goes here," he said tucking the corner of one napkin in the neck of Cole's t-shirt, "and the other goes here." He said as he laid the other napkin over the back of Snuggles who was now sitting happily in Cole's lap.

"I resent the implication." Cole said as he reached for the napkin laying down the front of him, the put upon look on his face spoiled by the little smile in his lips.

"And don't even think about it." Darryl slapped Cole's hands away form the napkin. "I refuse to have you add anymore to my laundry day than necessary."

"Oh this from a man that doesn't own a tie without stains on it no matter how hard I have tried to get them out."

Grams knew where this was going and headed the boys off at the path. "Boys." One word and instant silence as the boys in question turned their heads in her direction. "Don't even think about it." She knew those looks and she knew what they meant and she was not going to have a food fight at the table tonight. The innocent looks they slipped on only served to make the table in general giggle. "Like anyone sitting here would believe those faces." The table resounded with laughter as Grams rolled her eyes and shook her head at the two very tall children that were still trying for innocent and failing miserably. 

"Milk here and juice here." Julianna said as the laughter died down. She had taken her love's hands and placed them on each glass so that he would know where they were relative to his position. She then removed the knife from the place setting and moved the fork to the opposite side from the spoon. "Fork here, spoon here." She once again placed his hands on the items as she named them. Once she was sure that he had everything he needed she then got herself a plate, as did Darryl and Anita.

Piper found herself staring and made the conscious effort not too, she didn't want to make Cole any more uncomfortable around her than he already was. Her eyes did come up though as she heard her name as they tried to include her in the conversations going on around the table.

The family knew that Cole would want them to be nice to Piper and they did try but some of them were finding it a little difficult. They knew that out of the three girls that Piper had actually been the nicest to Cole during his time with the Charmed Ones, Prue not withstanding. She had tried to accept Cole for who he was but in the end she too lost sight of the person that was Cole, the person who could be hurt by both word and deed; in the end she too had hurt him and those wounds had yet to heal. 

Julianna was the one that was having the hardest time for she was the one that soothed her love's soft whimperings in the middle of the night, whimpers that were accompanied by tears which she carefully, lovingly dried. As she held him close, the memories of his time trapped and tortured by the Source vied for a place alongside the memories of the place they had sent him, had left him…… abandoned and all alone. The Charmed Ones never knew what had happened to her love in the Wasteland, they never bothered to find out what would happen to a soul left there; how it was unrelentingly hunted, how it was emotionally and physically tormented every moment of it's existence there. No, they never knew because they never sought the truth about anything and that was by far their greatest sin. However, for her love she would try and be nice, try and see the good person that he had once known named Piper and maybe, just maybe she would find her and like her as she liked Prue.

During the next half-hour the family kept the talk light, all of them painfully aware of the tension at the table and each hoping that it didn't escalate for everyone's benefit.

"Mmmm Piper, your chicken surprise. As delicious as the last time I had it." Cole said as he carefully pierced the last piece of chicken with his fork; of all of the things he hated about being blind, trying to eat was the thing he hated the most. He always felt clumsy and awkward and the only thing that saved him from being embarrassed was that none of the family cooked anything that was hard for him to eat with anything other than his hands. Piper hadn't known that of course but he didn't want her to feel bad either, so he did his best to enjoy it. Her question though caught him off guard and he answered before thinking.

"When did you have my chicken surprise?" Piper couldn't remember Cole ever having this particular dish, which is one of the reasons she chose it.

"I was too worn out after my escape from the Wasteland to do much of anything so I raided the fridge at the Manor for food. I was just so hungry that the risk didn't matter to me at that point so I grabbed whatever I could carry and flashed to my Mausoleum to eat. I ate the chicken first because it was the easiest thing to get to. Darryl?" Cole automatically looked to his friend when he found he couldn't remember what happened next, he only had vague images but he knew that Darryl would know exactly what happened after all he was his Guardian. 

Darryl felt Piper's eyes move to him, the question in them one he wasn't going to answer right now. Instead he answered Cole's question as honestly as he could. "You ate the whole chicken and then you passed out from exhaustion. The rest of the food was spoiled by the time you woke up."

"Spoiled?" Piper didn't know why she asked the question but something just didn't sound right, the food shouldn't have spoiled that quickly her mind was telling her. Darryl's answer made her hold Pandy, who had made home on her lap just like the boys puppies had on their laps, just a little tighter as her guilt began to rise once more.

"Yes Piper, the rest of the food was spoiled. He slept for four days and four nights straight." Darryl felt Cole shiver a little next to him and, out of habit he opened the link a little more in hopes of calming his charge.

"I wouldn't exactly call moving from one nightmare to another actually sleeping." Cam's voice was tight as she fought to control her own rage. When she saw Piper turn to look at her she decided on telling the whole truth in hopes of making The Charmed One feel bad. "I stayed with him those four days and four nights to watch over him and protect him. Uncle D and Grams found him first but they were afraid to move him right away so they called me and I stood watch till he woke up then I brought him to Grams." She could see the question in the girl's eyes and answered her again. "Uncle Cole had been hurt badly by the Devourers and had lost a lot of blood, it was too dangerous to move him then so we had to wait till he was stronger, till he woke up on his own." Cam couldn't say it but when she shifted her eyes to Julianna's she could see the same look staring back at her…… if he woke up…… the thought was there but neither woman could voice it. 

The sudden sound of glass breaking brought everyone's attention to Cole, well everyone except Darryl and Julianna as they were already in their feet with Darryl grabbing Cole's now bloody hand and Julianna grabbing the napkin off the back of Snuggles to wrap around it. Bearlock had jumped onto the table when he felt Darryl begin to move and as no one seemed to mind him being there he simply stayed needing to be as close to Darryl and Cole as he could get.

"Sorry." Cole's head fell forward as he cast his eyes down while simply letting Darryl and Julianna take care of his hand. If he had been able to see he would have recognized the looks he was now getting but in his world of darkness he remained oblivious.

Darryl and Julianna quickly looked to each other when they heard Cole apologize, the pain clear to see in both pairs of eyes. Cole had just reacted as he would have almost a year ago and it hurt them to hear it. It had taken Darryl longer than he would care to think about to break his friend of that most annoying habit of apologizing for everything, even things that he had no control over and nothing to do with in the first place. It had been the first ground rule Darryl had made when Cole had first moved into his apartment with him yet even though Cole had readily accepted the rule it had still taken weeks to actually break him of the habit. The fact that one of the Charmed Ones was so close at hand was not lost on any of them, save Cole himself. Darryl had checked using the link discreetly and found that his charge hadn't even realized what he had done and this only served to anger him even more; the very presence of even one of the girls had his friend retreating back into himself without Cole even realizing what he was doing.

A sudden heat flaring from his hand brought Darryl's attention back to the moment. As he looked to his hand all of his sudden anger fled, a smile coming to his lips instead as he watched his power heal his charge's damaged hand. He quickly looked to Julianna and found a small smile forming on her lips as well, but he could still see the anger just behind her joy and he found himself having to clamp down once again on his own emotions, afraid of what Cole might do if he felt that anger. It had been a long time since he had to watch himself like this and he couldn't help but blame Piper and her sisters for it. Once again he was saved from himself when Grams spoke up from the head of the table, her words telling him that she also recognized the change in Cole and wasn't liking it.

"Okay everyone, it has been a long day for everyone and I think it would be best if we all got some much needed Zzz's. Tim, why don't you go with the boys and check out Snuggles and Bearlock while they get ready for bed. You can use the north wing guest room like always." She said, smiling to their old family friend. 

Cole had had a tremendous influence on Tim's life though he wasn't even aware of it. It was because of his Uncle Cole that he even thought about becoming a doctor and it was because of his wanting to make his Uncle Cole proud of him that he pushed himself, graduating at the top of his class. When his Uncle Cole had attended his graduation he was so happy and proud, the day that the two of them had spent together was one that Tim still spoke to her about to this very day. She knew Tim wouldn't be leaving and so offered him the use of his regular room. The smile that met her gaze told her that he was grateful as she smiled back at him.

"Excellent idea since I haven't had the chance to check these last two little guys out yet. Not that I think there is anything wrong with either of them but it's always best to have a clean bill of health as the first item in a patients new file." Tim quickly added when he saw a look of worry start to make it's way across his Uncle's face. He was very glad when Darryl took over for him.

"You heard Grams so let's go there my friend." Darryl picked up Bearlock from the table as he helped steady Cole who swayed a little as he stood up, Snuggles safely tucked away in his left arm. He wasn't overly worried as that tended to happen a lot when his charge couldn't see; his balance being off set because of the temporary blindness and the swelling that always accompanied the bullets sharp shifting movements. Normal movement of the bullet resulted in pain only, excruciating pain but that was all; however when the bullet moved with sufficient power it created swelling which caused the temporary blindness as well as a loss of equilibrium. And it seemed that Snuggles was upsetting his charge's balance a little as well, not that he minded since he always made sure that he was close by during these times. He didn't have to look behind them to see their twins hot on their heels. What he didn't see was Pee Wee trotting along bringing up the rear.

Julianna looked to her sister as they walked behind their boys, the tears in her eyes were plain to see. Although she didn't dare say a word her sister still put her arm around her shoulders offering support. Anita knew how hard it was for her twin to see her love like this, it was hard on her as well. She loved Cole like a brother and it hurt her to see him in so much pain. As she looked her to her own love, who was walking ahead of her, she could see the tension in his back and she knew that it was because of the Charmed Ones. Only one of them was here and already they were having a very bad effect on Cole; he was retreating back into himself and none of them liked that at all. As she looked to Cole she could practically feel the tension pouring off of him and that was bad enough but the fear that accompanied that tension was almost unbearable. She could only hope that Darryl would be able to keep Cole from further retreating into himself. As she looked to her sister she knew that she was thinking the same thing.

Darryl brought Cole through their room to their regular bathroom as the Twins grabbed their jammies. Carefully he put Bearlock down on the end of his bed, making sure he wasn't going to fall off before turning to take Snuggles to place him on the bed as well. The look on his friends face was almost painful to look at, that lost look. He had worked so hard in making that very look leave his friend and all it had taken was seeing the Charmed Ones again to bring it right back. Knowing he had to be careful he gently reached over and tried to take Snuggles so he could put him on the bed for Tim to check out. Thankfully Snuggles helped him out.

"Cole, you need to put me down so that you can get ready for bed. I'm not going anywhere and I won't be far. I will stay right on the bed with Bearlock so that Tim can check us out. I know everyone will feel better after we get our clean bills of health and you need to get ready for bed. I promise I won't go anywhere but the bed." Snuggles didn't want to get down but he knew that he had to for them to get ready for bed. At first he didn't think Cole had heard him but then he slowly relaxed his grip so that Darryl could take him. As soon as he was on the bed he and Bearlock cuddled up together, both of them nervous and on edge from the feelings they were experiencing from their charges. He suddenly realized that Tim wouldn't be able to understand them but before he could work himself up Pee Wee came into the room with Uncle D right behind him. He and Bearlock looked at each other and relaxed somewhat. Now Uncle D could translate for them and they wouldn't have to bother the boys.

As the boys got ready and the puppies got their exam Grams was helping to clean the table off with the others. Piper was sitting in her chair just holding Pandy close. She turned to look at Piper but decided against approaching her right now. Instead the others took care of the clean up while Prue made up the other bed in her room for her sister. Grams could only hope that her little didn't retreat to far into himself this time and that Darryl would be able to reach him if he did. As she thought about the unique relationship between the boys and their Twins she calmed herself somewhat, if anyone could help her grandson it was Darryl and their Twins. Of course now they also had their furry Watch-Dogs as well. _Yes, my little one will be fine, he just needs a little time to adjust she thought to herself and no more interference from the rest of the Charmed Ones. I don't think he could handle anymore of them right now. _She turned her eyes to her son and knew that he was thinking the same thing.

"Simmons, why don't you get ready for bed as well, and that goes for you too Cam." She knew that neither of them was thrilled with the idea of a Charmed One being so close to the boys but they were going to have to live with it, besides it wasn't like she and Uncle D hadn't taken Piper's close proximity into account. Already they had spells in place that would protect the boys and the Twins and now that they had their furry Watch-Dogs, who also packed a punch apparently, she felt fairly secure. Of course that didn't mean that she was going to be sleeping much tonight but hey, it's not like she needed a lot of sleep anyway. 

Back in the boys bathroom Darryl had gotten Cole's toothbrush ready for him quickly wanting to get his friend to bed as soon as possible. Cole was tired and scared, not a good combination for his friend. Even though he was keeping a very close eye on Cole, both visually and through the link, he wasn't aware that there was still a small place inside Cole's mind that he couldn't see, couldn't reach. He knew that he had a place that he could hide things from Cole but he never realized that Cole could do the same thing. Of course Cole never realized that Darryl had a hiding place of his own either but that was about to change as the link advanced once again. 

Cole was hiding from his friend in his hidden place; he didn't like hiding from Darryl but he needed a few moments alone to reflect on what had just happened. He replayed what had happened in his mind and realized that he had broken the first ground rule; he had apologized for something that he had had no control over. When the muscle in his arm had spasmed and the glass broke he had reacted like he would have a year ago. The very fact that he could see this made him feel a little better but he was suddenly afraid that he might have hurt Darryl by reacting the way he had. As he brushed his teeth he tried to think of a way to explain what had happened to his friend but he couldn't think of a way that wouldn't hurt Darryl in the end. Suddenly he felt Darryl's hand on his shoulder and he froze.

Darryl had seen the turmoil behind his friend's unseeing eyes and he instinctively sought to offer comfort. As he placed his hand on his charge's shoulder he felt the muscles under his hand freeze and himself as well. Abruptly he felt the link flare up on its own and Cole's hiding place was found as was his own. Both boys simply waited for the link to calm down before doing anything. When it had it was Cole who spoke first.

"Do you think it's trying to tell us something? Like the fact that we are both pathetic maybe?" Cole had a smile on his face as he said it and even without his sight he knew Darryl had an answering smile on his face.

"Yeah I think you are right." Darryl chuckled a little as he simply took comfort in the fact that his friend hadn't run away from him, even figuratively. The very thought had scared him more than he cared to admit even to himself.

"Is it okay for me to say it?" Cole felt a deep need to say it and not about what had happened with his hand.

Darryl was silent for a moment, as if in deep thought before he chuckled once again. "Yes it's okay for you to say it."

"Sorry." Cole didn't know why exactly but he felt better after saying it. He was sorry, sorry for hiding himself away from his best friend, the man he had come to think of as the brother he never had. Darryl's next words though made him understand just a little bit more.

"I'm sorry too." Darryl knew what his friend was apologizing for and he knew that his friend deserved an apology from him as well. He too had kept a secret from a man he had come to think of as his brother and now that it was out he too felt the need to apologize.

As the two men looked at each other through the Bond they felt their emotions bouncing back and forth between them with two words whispered over and over… **_family_**… **_brothers_**. The words echoed around their minds until they finally disappeared.

"What was that?" Darryl's voice held no fear only curiosity as a sense as peace settled over him, one that he had never known before.

"I'm not sure but we should ask Grams about it tomorrow." Cole felt secure in the feelings he was experiencing but he still needed his Grams' reassurance that no one was going to take these new feelings away from him. He knew Darryl wouldn't do that but that didn't mean that someone else couldn't take them from him and the very thought of that was more than he could handle at the moment so he forcefully pushed the icy fear away and concentrated on the good feelings. Feeling a lot calmer he finished brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed with Darryl's help.

Darryl watched as Cole finished brushing his teeth and he couldn't help but smile as he felt his charge push away his fear and hold onto the good feelings that were still flowing between them. He had been worried when Cole had reacted as he had, he had felt that he had failed his friend somehow but now he knew that he hadn't. He knew that his friend felt the same way about him that he had felt about his friend. Brothers. Yes the word and the feelings suited them no matter what anyone else might say about it. As he continued to get himself and Cole ready for bed he continued to let the good feelings lift his own spirits just as they were his charges. The Charmed Ones may be back in their lives but they weren't going to ruin their lives, not this time he was going to make sure of that.

"Cuddlies sound very nice right about now and don't look at me like that. That was not eavesdropping as you practically shouted that image out." Cole's lips easily fell into the lopsided grin that Julianna always found so endearing and his Guardian always rolled his eyes at. 

Darryl couldn't help himself he just started laughing. Yes if his charge could laugh then everything would be all right. He knew that there was still some tension in their future as well as some tears but in the end they would all be all right. "Well we have some serious cuddlies waiting for us so let's go and get them shall we?" Darryl took Cole by the elbow and carefully maneuvered them back out into their regular bedroom. He made sure that he kept clear of the large windows that were on either side of the room, the large windows being the main reasons why they were going to be staying in the living room as Darryl was taking no chances with Slater on the lose.

They had barely made it four steps when their furry little friends made the leap from the bed and landed right in their arms. Tim noted the connection that his Uncle and Darryl already had with their new little companions as even without his sight his Uncle had caught Snuggles mid leap. He excused himself as the furry ones happily made themselves comfortable in the men's arms. 

"Well what we have here are two very healthy and very happy little furry ones and now I bid you all a good night. I am going to my room to fill out everyone's files, which of course will stay here, and then I am going to hit the hay. Oh one thing." Tim stopped with his hand on the door, "I take it none of you are siblings are you?" 

"No." The question was aimed at the little guys but it was Uncle D who answered for them.

"How about ages?" Tim wanted to make sure that his files were as complete as possible in case anything happened to any of them.

"Uhm…… you don't want to know. Let's just say 9 months each and that includes Pandy and Pee Wee." Uncle D looked to the puppies to make sure that they agreed, which they did.

"All right then 9 months each and with that goodnight." Tim didn't argue because he quickly decided that he really didn't want to know the answer. He left for his own room to a hail of goodnights, his file folders safely tucked away under his arm.

"Okay then ladies, if we are all ready I think it's time to hit the hay." Darryl looked to their Twins as they both spoke at once.

"Ready." The girls each took an arm and quickly lead their men back into the living room. Uncle D, with Pee Wee riding on his back brought up the rear.

"Oh Uncle D before you head to bed we need you to do something for us. Darryl do you have the scumbags address?" Cole never forgot about his promise to the furry ones and he intended to see it through; from the sound of his friend's voice Darryl hadn't forgotten either.

"Don't worry I already know about what happened. All I need is his address and we are off." Uncle D knew what he intended to do already and he was just itching to get to it. When he noticed the questioning looks he was getting he explained what he meant. "I am going to take the furry ones with me since they haven't been out since they got here…… if you know what I mean. And don't worry about them. I promise on my Blood that I shall not let anything happen to any of them." He waited for the boys and Piper to cuddle their little friends one more time before setting them down on his back.

"You promise that you won't let anything happen to them?" Piper wasn't thrilled and it showed. It was Cole though who answered her.

"Don't worry Piper. When Uncle D makes a Blood promise you can be sure that he will honor it." Cole wasn't thrilled with having to be separated from Snuggles and he could tell that Darryl wasn't thrilled with his own separation from Bearlock but they both knew that Uncle D would never let anything happen to them and that he would protect them with his very life for that was what a Blood promise was.

Piper looked at Cole and Darryl, she watched them as they carefully placed their companions on Uncle D's back and then stepped back, right into the arms of their fiancés. _You said that you wanted a chance to show Cole that you had changed, that you trusted him…… well here is your chance. _With this thought ringing through her head she moved forward and gently rested Pandy on Uncle D's scaly back. _Well, that was your first step but it is going to be a long road if you want him to trust you.  _Piper had no intentions of giving up though, no matter how painful for her it got.

"All right then boys and girls we are off and I promise no to be too long either." Uncle D made sure that everyone was secure on his back before disappearing in what looked like a cross between a shimmer and a fade. Grams was the first to move.

"Okay then, Tim is already in bed I take it." She turned to the boys and saw them shake their heads yes. "Good then. Piper, Prue has made up the extra bed in her room for you and since Benjamin, Cam, and Simmons are already in their rooms it is time for lights out." Grams had been moving as she spoke and stopped when she was directly behind her grandson. "Just one more thing though." She looked to Darryl as she spoke and Darryl quickly grabbed both of Cole's hands and held them tightly against his bare chest. Before her grandson had a chance to react she had pulled his boxers down, baring his hip, and quickly jabbed him with the needle she had prepared earlier.

There was a brief glow from Cole's hands as his power flared up from the shock and pain of the injection, a glow of power that Darryl easily absorbed. 

"You know Grams, one of these days you are going to have to take a class in the proper way to give a shot because all I can say is OW!!" Cole complained as he rubbed the offended part of his anatomy with his one free hand while his other hand stayed in Darryl's grasp like always. He had barely finished speaking when his world, though dark, began to spin a little on him as the anti-inflammatory drug/potion that his Grams had just shot him with started to take effect. He felt Darryl quickly put his arm over his shoulder as his legs began to give out while Julianna held onto him from the right side. Between the two of them they got him safely onto the bed, his world settling down as soon as he stopped moving. The effect didn't last long but without his sight he had no way of staying on his feet without falling flat on his face. He vaguely heard his Grams explain to Piper what was happening, but most of his concentration was fixed on riding out the dizziness without being sick. He felt the bed shift a little as Julianna sat down and immediately began to rub his tummy. "Hmmm. Thank you." He said half grinning up at her. When ever he felt sick having his tummy rubbed always made him feel better.

"You are more than welcome my love." Julianna bent over and gently kissed her love on the tip of his nose causing it to scrunch up in the cutest way. As she lay down next to him she saw Piper leave and head for Prue's room. Once she was out of sight Julianna relaxed a little bit more. She didn't like having a Charmed One so close to the family, especially her Cole but she also knew that if the boys didn't heal some of their wounds left by the fabled three witches before their ascension then they never would. For the boys she would control herself and be nice, and maybe just maybe she might just come to like this sister like she likes Prue. 

Darryl and Anita joined Cole and Julianna on their bed as soon as Piper left. Quickly they settled down so Grams could turn off the light and get some rest herself. "Goodnight Grams." All four called out together.

Grams looked back once more at the kids on the bed and smiled, to her they were kids but they were strong and brave and willing to meet their collective destiny together. She knew that they would survive, that they would make it and she felt great comfort in this but also great sadness. They knew about their destiny but they have yet to look too far ahead and for that she is grateful. Their last days before the ascension should be filled with nothing but happiness and as hard as it was for her to see the boys in pain she also knew that the only way to truly heal that pain was to face it and face it they shall. Piper's presence shows that they have already started to heal, she just hoped that they had the chance to truly put the past behind them before they met their destiny. 

_Oh well, no point in obsessing over it now is there. Nope. You need rest just as they do if you are going to help them tomorrow._ She thought to herself as she turned out the main lights, leaving on some lamps on their lowest settings; her grandson didn't like the dark but it was by force of habit that she left them on.

"Goodnight children." The response was automatic and was meant with love and affection, which was precisely the way the beds occupants took it. 

Okay then…… another chapter comes to a close. There is much more to come of course but please review g. Like I said Muse just thrives on your kind wordsg.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay. I know it was a long time in coming but here it is… Chapter 11 :-)  I would like to thank all of those wonderful readers who have given Muse some feedback with their reviews. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. I know that there is some dark material in this fic, as one reviewer pointed out (Jean :-) ) but I do promise a happy ending just in case some of you were beginning to worry.**

Now on with the story :-)

Distribution: This story cannot in part or whole be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies may only be distributed with author's permission and must include all disclaimers.

Disclaimer: Cole Turner, Darryl Morris, Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe Halliwell. Leo Wyatt, Jenna, and Andy Trudeau and all other characters that have appeared on the series "Charmed" as well as the concept of Charmed and all backstory are the copyright property of Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and the WB Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended. All original characters as well as the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

Uncle D shimmered himself and his passengers to the address that Darryl had given him. As soon as he solidified his passengers jumped down and circled around to stand in front of him, their eyes and stance told him that they were upset.

"I know I can feel it too." There was a power, a darkness here, one that seeped into the shadows around them but there was also a power of light just under the surface as well. "It seems that both sides know about the coming of the Prophecy."

"And for once they seem to have put aside their differences to act together." Pee Wee didn't like this one little bit. If the powers of both sides targeted him and his companions then they must already know the secret cargo that they carried with them.

"They tried to destroy them. They haven't even begun and they have already tried to destroy them. We have to get back so we may pass our cargo on before anything happens to them." Bearlock was worried and it showed. If the sides of Light and Darkness were operating together then it would only be a matter of time before they tried to stop the ascension. That was bad enough but at least the boys were able to defend themselves and each other, their cargo couldn't even do that.

Snuggles watched as the others began to pace about but never moving far from each other or Uncle D. "You know what this means don't you?" He looked up to the Dragon's face as he spoke and he could tell that the Dragon did understand. "They are going to declare War and when they do they will upset the Balance themselves. They must be stopped before it gets that far. The boys are going to need time to adjust to their new lives and so will the Twins, especially after we deliver our cargo." He looked back to the house they were standing behind, his voice quiet yet deadly. "They sought to stop us from reaching our charges and tried to destroy our cargo. They must pay and we must send a message." Snuggles looked to his other furry companions as they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then a message we shall send." Uncle D was furious and only those that knew him would see that, those that didn't usually didn't live for very long.

The group moved silently up to the house and peered in though the window. What they saw surprised them though. Standing in the middle of the room was a creature known as a Soul Collector, this creature worked directly for the Source normally, as to whom it was working for now they didn't know but they would find out. Standing next to this creature was a Soul Seeker and this type of creature worked directly for the Elders. The fact that they were even in the same room with each other spoke of two things; one was that there was a new Source and they had to find out whom; and two was that the new Source had a direct line to the Elders whom he or she was apparently working with. 

"This goes beyond bad guys and you know it. Uncle D are they ready for this?" Pandy had seen the creatures and like her companions she knew what they meant. Someone had already targeted not only the boys but also those yet to come which meant that they were very afraid. That kind of fear was dangerous unto itself, it could easily become undirected or misdirected and neither option was appealing at the moment. The boys already had so much to deal with and she was afraid that this could end up being too much for them. She looked to Uncle D as he was the only one that would be able to answer her question.

Uncle D understood the concern but he had the utmost faith in his nephew and Darryl, after all if his nephew could survive Phoebe Halliwell and the Charmed Ones then he could survive anything. As for Darryl, if he could survive the first Bond with his nephew then he too could also survive anything. The boys have come too far to let their destiny slip through their fingers now, after all if that happened then all of the pain and suffering would have meant nothing and Uncle D would be damned if that was going to happen. 

"Oh they will be all right, don't worry about them not making it because they will." The conviction and the threat in his voice did not go unnoticed by the furry ones.

"And you will be there every step of the way making sure that they do." Bearlock had seen the look in the Dragon's eye and shuddered a little. Oh yes the boys and the Twins would make it and Gods help whoever gets in their way.

"Yes I will be and so will all of you." Uncle D knew that he and he alone would not be able to protect the boys from what was to come, but with the help of the furry ones and his niece Raven the boys would survive. There were many who would challenge the boys in the coming months, many who would seek to destroy them while they were still young in their new powers, but they wouldn't be alone. The Twins would be there for them as well; their love and support would be strong pillars of strength for the boys, pillars that no one would be able to destroy.

The furry ones looked to each other as the same thoughts ran through their minds. Their boys weren't alone and that would prove to be their saving grace. Many Chosen Ones didn't last long because they had no one, they were alone and it was that very loneliness that brought about their final end, but there in lay the difference for the boys. They had support, family that would be there for them no matter what and with that family they would survive.

"All right then, let's make some toast shall we?" Uncle D said as he gathered the small ones close before shimmering into the house.

"What?"

"What?"

Neither Soul creature made another sound as Uncle D demonstrated what fire could really do. As the two piles of ash settled on the floor Mr. Schmuck made the wrong choice and it proved fatal.

"What the hell is going on in here?" He shouted as he entered the room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of the rooms occupants. "Oh shit!" He turned and tried to run but he didn't even get to the door before he felt the heat. It was too bad that he had chosen as he had but it had been his choice, freely made and now he paid. 

"Have you ever heard the saying 'Do not meddle in the affairs of Dragons for you are crunchy and good with ketchup'? Have you?" Uncle D had grabbed the burning torch that had once been a man, turning his face towards himself so that he could see the human's eyes. He watched the fear turn to disbelief and then to comprehension as the human finally came to understand his own folly. "I see you understand now. Good. I want you to take a message to your bosses. I want you to tell them that they have failed and that the Chosen shall Ascend. The Prophecy has begun and there will be no stopping it. The Time of Change is upon us all and like a force of Nature it cannot be stopped. The Whirlwind is coming. I want you to tell them this. Goodbye." As the word echoed around him he snapped the human's neck with such force that the head came off in his claws. A moment of dead silence passed and then a column of darkness rose from the bloody neck, hovered for a brief moment and then vanished in white-hot flame.

Uncle D dropped the corpse, what was left of it and let it finish burning itself to ash. He looked to his furry companions and smiled. "Oh don't worry, he will deliver the message of that you can be certain."

The furry ones looked the Dragon in the eyes and knew that he spoke the undeniable truth. They looked to each other once before jumping on Uncle D's back for the ride home. As they shimmered out they couldn't help but smile. 

After a quick pit stop they shimmered into the Manor and quickly checked on the boys. They found the boys and the Twins fast asleep on the pulled out couch in the living room.

"Darryl will keep Cole out here until Slater is captured, their bedroom has too many windows and will make Cole too good of a target for Darryl's liking." Uncle D explained when he saw the question in their eyes. Even though they had all of the memories it wasn't as if they had lived those memories, not like Cole and Darryl had when the first Bond had been formed. No, their memories were more like files of information that the furry ones could access when needed and over time they will begin to fully understand how their charges think but until then there will be small things that will confuse them.

"It's time." Was all Pee Wee had to say before he moved into position. The others quickly followed suit and got themselves into position as well.

Uncle D took his position at the foot of the bed whilst the furry ones each moved to the proper points. In short order they had themselves situated around the bed, forming a pentangle with each of the furry ones and Uncle D as playing its points. Bearlock and Pandy were on Darryl's side of the bed whilst Pee Wee and Snuggles were on Cole's side of the bed.

"Let it begin." All five said at once. 

The minute the words were spoken a ring of pure power rose up around the sleeping lovers, a ring of power that reached out for the four of them, drawing each of the two men to their lover's arms. As their lips met their lover's a bright light rushed out of each of the four furry ones and began to dance around the circle of power.

All eyes turned to the new lights as they weaved in and around each other as if playing a game of tag. So mesmerized were they all by the lights that they never noticed the beds occupants losing various pieces of clothing. When they finally brought their eyes back to the bed they found a sight that would normally have made them all turn their eyes away out of respect. However they found that they couldn't, as if they had to bear witness so watch they did.

Both sets of lovers had their eyes closed as their hands roamed their mates' body, their movements so in sync it was as if one mind was controlling the movements of all four. Slowly a mist formed around each pair of lovers, it became less and less transparent as it spiraled up towards the still dancing lights and soon began to take shape; or rather four shapes.

Uncle D noted, with a slight smile, that the mist was forming into their soul-selves as it was called. The shape of your soul-self ultimately determined your place in the universe and this was especially so for Dragons. For a Dragon, your soul-self's shape would ultimately dictate your path in life. He was mildly amused to see the four shapes emerge from the mist.

The Dragon with an elongated tail was just what he had expected to see rise from his nephew, after all Cole was Raven's grandson so it was only natural that they would share their soul-self shape. Darryl's soul-self was a bit of a surprise though as it turned out to be a Dragon Gryffon, instead of having an upper part of the body that was a bird this one had the upper body of a Dragon. This was a powerful soul-self and having seen it rise from Darryl, Uncle D actually found himself relaxing a little. Yes Darryl was very powerful in his own right, very powerful indeed.

His eyes traveled to the images that were now forming from the Twins and this time he was surprised for their soul-self's were identical and that was very unusual. The choice of image was also very unique. As the mist coalesced if formed an identical pair of Dragon Centaurs, the bottom horse half of their bodies was in the form of strong, powerful horse legs while their upper bodies were also that of Dragons instead of the normal human type form that usually came with the Centaur image.

Quickly Uncle D turned his eyes back to the bed and was just in time to witness a startling event. 

Suddenly all four of their eyes opened but instead of their normal coloring they were iridescent purple, the color of Raven's Dragon eyes and his own. They are all of our House. Their souls are all from House Amythdon of Dragonish. To say Uncle D was surprised was an understatement and that took some doing. He had known that they had old souls but to be old Dragon souls, well that was most unusual especially when they were not all from the same family. Just as he was making a mental note to speak to his niece about this turn of events the sound from the lovers began to rise snapping his eyes back to them where, briefly his eyes fell on the brand scar that was on his nephew's back. He had stopped using glamour to cover it when he had become friends with Darryl, who already knew about it anyway.

The five surrounding the bed could see the fine sheen of sweat that now covered the four lovers as their bodies joined in a dance that was older than all of them. Each pair of eyes seemed to look nowhere and everywhere at the same time, the pleasure contained within those eyes was plain for all to see. The sounds and movements reached a fevered pitch and almost faster than they could see the four bouncing lights shot towards the soul-self images. As each one was caught with in the mist of the image it had dove into the lovers on the bed cried out, a purple glow surrounding the four lovers bodies as their soul-selves returned to their rightful owners; bringing with it the special cargo that was being delivered. 

As soon as the soul-self images, with the special cargo contained within them, returned to its rightful owner there was one last brief but bright flash of purple around the bed. When each of the five lowered their claws and or paws from shading their eyes they found the beds occupants already asleep once more.

"That was." Pandy had no words and neither did anyone of the others as they simply stared at the bed. The sounds of someone clearing their throat however had all of them turning to face the newcomer.

"I would suggest, strongly, that no one mention the audience to this little event." Benjamin Turner looked to each of the five guilty parties as he spoke. His son's exact reaction to the very idea that someone had watched was something that he'd rather not see. As his eyes went back to the bed he found a small smile coming to his lips as he watched his son curl up into a small ball and snuzzle up to Julianna's side. As his soon to be daughter-in-law wrapped her arms around the curled up form he could hear a soft purring begin to come from his son. Knowing that the boys and the Twins were going to need all of their sleep he quietly ushered Uncle D and Pee Wee to his room while dropping Pandy off to Piper as well. As he turned to move them down the hall he took one last look back. He quietly watched as Bearlock climbed up and planked himself down across Darryl's chest while Snuggles curled up on his son's hip. He knew that his son would be very safe for the night so he retired to his room.

As he lay in the darkness of his room he wondered what all of this would do to his son. He knew that Darryl took very good care of Cole but he couldn't help but wonder sometimes what their lives would have been like if he hadn't been a Chosen One. As his mind thought the idea through he realized that none of their lives would be the same and that was something he would definitely not like to think about. No, his son was a Chosen One and he was proud, so very proud; even with all that his boy had suffered during his life he could still find it in his heart to love and to trust. Granted it took time to earn his trust, but once it was earned it never wavered; it was that trust that had come to cost him so much with the Charmed Ones. 

The Charmed Ones… even thinking about them and their Whitelighter made his blood begin to boil. The mere thought of that… that… person made him sorry that he was dead or he would gladly go up one side of her and down the other. The very thought of fulfilling that wish made him smile. He knew that one day she would learn the true error of her ways and he just hoped he was there to see it.

With thoughts of a certain Charmed One suffering agonizing pain, Benjamin Turner slipped into a very contented sleep.

The morning found Grams making her coffee while she waited for the children to get up. As she moved quietly around the kitchen the family began to file in one by one. Simmons and Cam were usually first up but this particular morning she found her son up first.

"Good morning Mom." Benjamin all but whispered as he sat at the table and gladly accepted the cup of coffee she offered him. "Don't ask." He had dark circles under his eyes, his sleep of the night before having been interrupted numerous times by nightmares all of which included his son being hurt or killed. His dreams had started out pleasant enough, with images of Phoebe Torture dancing in his head. Unfortunately his dreams had all too quickly become nightmares and he knew why. After all it was his own fault for thinking of Phoebe Torture. Thoughts of her always brought him nightmares as his mind would replay the pain his son suffered at her hands. She had said that she loved him and his son had loved her, trusted her in return yet she never even truly looked at Cole. In her eyes Cole's life started the moment she decided to love him, he had no past, no history that she cared to hear about. Benjamin was startled from his musings as his mother's arms wrapped themselves around his neck from behind, her chin resting on the top of his head.

"Let me guess. Phoebe Torture." She felt her son tense beneath her and knew that she had been right. "And that turned to nightmares about."

"Yes." Benjamin said quickly, cutting her off before she could say it. His shoulders slumped a little as the tension began to drain away a little; his mother's presence having the calming effect on him like always.

Grams knew that her son suffered from nightmares, nightmares that revolved around his son's tortured past. His nightmares were filled with images of his son being hurt, abused, tortured, and killed. Her little one had never and still doesn't know about the connection that his father has with him, a connection that the Source used to torture Benjamin with in the past. Her son had had to watch as his own son was abused emotionally, physically, and sexually before his little boy had even seen his first decade. He had to watch as his son fell in love for the very first time in his long life, had fallen in love and had been betrayed by that love and by the family that he had adopted and protected for almost two years even though they had never really let him in. He shook his head trying to dispel the horrid images that his memory kept showing him.

"I know it's hard my son but."

"I know. I know and I am trying but it is not easy with one of them under the same roof as him. Especially now!" Benjamin hadn't meant to raise his voice but his anger and lack of sleep got the better of him. He regretted it a second later as he heard small whimpers begin to come from his son's sleeping form. A small smile though made it's way to his lips a moment later as three things happened at once. Julianna's arms pulled Cole closer to her; Snuggles rubbed his snout against the bare upper arm that he was partially lying on; and Darryl rolled closer to Cole, lying his hand on the back of his son's neck. As quickly as the whimpers began they ceased, Cole snuzzling down against Julianna, though he never moved far enough away to lose the physical contact he had with Darryl.

"Sorry." Benjamin's apology to his mother was answered by more than one voice.

"Be careful." The voices said. Benjamin turned his head to the right in search of those who spoke. He found Cam and Simmons standing in the archway that lead to their wing of the Manor, whilst on the stairs coming from the second floor stood Prue and Uncle D; Piper was behind them with Tim on the stair directly above her. They were all looking at him save Piper whose eyes were fixed on his son's curled up and purring form. He watched as her hold on Pandy tightened, her face taking on a slightly strained and haunted look, but before he could question her Pee Wee decided to make his presence known as he suddenly jumped from Uncle D's back to the top of his scaly head, Uncle D's growl went ignored by the ball of fluff who had already turned his gaze to Grams.

Pee Wee had decided that it was time to get everyone moving, besides he was hungry himself. "All right guys I think it is time for breakfast because I for one am hungry."

"You're always hungry." Pandy retorted, rolling her eyes. She had hoped to elicit at least a smile from her charge but Piper's eyes were still fixed on the bed, or more specifically on a sleeping Cole. Pandy briefly felt a pang of sorrow for her because no matter what Piper did she would never truly understand the depths of pain that Cole has suffered during his life. Her charge has never truly been alone in her life, never suffered in total silence and loneliness as he has. No, Piper will try hard but it isn't something that one can simply imagine. Pandy only hoped that her charge didn't run in the face of the pain and suffering that she had helped to cause. If Piper could just face her own guilt by facing Cole then maybe she could begin to heal as well. Pandy's attention was drawn back to Pee Wee.

"Grams, when you make breakfast I strongly suggest that you make something very bland for the four of them." He couldn't help but smile as he sat atop Uncle D's head. It had begun and soon the happy couples would find out.

"Do I dare ask why you said that?" Grams wasn't sure what was happening but she was sure that no one was in immediate danger. "Okay then let's make breakfast shall we." She could tell by the look on the kitty kat's face that he wasn't going to tell her the secret, at least not yet anyway. 

Prue and Tim both moved to sit next to Benjamin at the table while Simmons went out the front door after telling Grams that he had to check in with the new stakeout shift that was watching the Manor. Cam went to take a shower while Uncle D sat on his chair at the table with the others. His chair was larger than the others but then again so was he. Piper wasn't exactly sure what to do and probably wouldn't have moved if Grams hadn't called her over to help with breakfast preparations. Once again Pandy found herself sitting on the counter, close enough to Piper to be of comfort yet far enough away form the food so as not to bother it.

Grams and Piper had just finished preparing the food when everyone froze as a soft whimpering could be heard coming from the bed. All eyes turned to the new sound and simply watched afraid of upsetting the delicate balance that existed there.

Snuggles and Bearlock had both heard the sound and jumped towards the end of the bed, making sure that they were well out of the way.

Cole was caught in a whirlwind of pain as memories came to life all around him. Memories of when he was a child were mixing with memories of his time as the Source's prisoner and all he wanted to do was run and find a safe place to curl up in, but he couldn't find one and he was becoming more and more frightened as even more memories chased him. Suddenly he felt hands on him and he cried out, his fear getting the better of him. As he tried to push away from the hands he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him from behind, trapping his hands tight against his chest. When he tried kicking out he found his legs trapped as well, something heavy was laying across them stopping all movement. It was becoming harder to breathe as his fear and terror closed in around him.

Suddenly he heard something, broken words coming from far away and in a language that was comforting. As he sought to figure out where the voice was coming from he felt a presence approaching him. His struggles stopped immediately when he realized who the presence was.

"Darryl?" His voice sounded tiny even to him but he didn't care, all he cared about was that he wasn't alone anymore, his friend had found him and he knew Darryl would never leave him alone.

"Yes my friend, it's me. You are not alone, I'm here." Darryl had known that this was going to happen, it always did when Cole got overtired. He also knew he'd have to take Cole back because he couldn't see the way back. Here in the 'Tween Place, that place that connected the Dreamscape to the Waking world his friend couldn't see; unfortunately the nightmares he could still see for those played within Cole's own mind as well as all around them for Darryl to see. Darryl quickly took Cole's hand in his own knowing the physical contact would help calm his friend down. The level of fear in his friend was easily gauged by the death grip he found his hand in. 

"I want to go home." Cole's voice wasn't that much stronger than before but he felt his fear disappearing rapidly as he squeezed Darryl's hand tightly.

"Home it is then." Darryl didn't need to make sure he had a tight grip on his friend with the grip Cole had on him there was no way he was going to get lost on the way back. He pulled Cole close to him and started to lead him to the border that would take them to the Waking World. The trip was made as quickly as Darryl could manage, the memories still playing themselves out around him, which meant they were also still playing inside his friend's head and Darryl just simply wouldn't have it. Cole needed rest and he was going to get it if he had anything to say about it.

In the Waking World both Julianna and Anita waited for Darryl to return with Cole from the 'Tween Place. Their loves physical bodies were half sitting in the middle of the bed, Darryl's voice still speaking Dragonish softly into Cole's ear when Cole's body suddenly stopped struggling. They knew then that Darryl had found Cole now they just had to wait for him to return with Cole. The girls looked to the puppies at the foot of the bed, both furry ones were nervous and anxious as their eyes darted form one bed occupant to another.

"Don't worry Snuggles, Darryl will bring Cole back." Julianna said, trying to reassure the puppy.

"And don't you worry Bearlock, Darryl won't get lost either." Anita could see the worry in Bearlock's eyes as they kept darting back to her lover.

In the kitchen Piper was staring nervously at the bed and wondering what had happened to Cole now. Prue could easily read the look on her sister's face and decided to explain. "Piper, relax Cole will be alright." The look she got told her that her sister didn't quite believe her. "Okay look. What is happening is this. When Cole becomes overtired… or Darryl for that matter, they have a tendency to get stuck in the 'Tween Place."

"You mean like the fairies?" Piper asked not quite following her sister.

"No not that 'Tween Place." Prue chuckled as she wondered if Piper would survive seeing Cole arguing a case in the Faery Court, it wouldn't be the first time he worked there but she wasn't sure her sister was ready for that, especially with the look on Piper's face right now. "No this is a place between the Waking World and the Dreamscape." 

Prue continued to explain about Cole and Darryl's tendency to get stuck there if either of them were overtired. Being magical creatures they moved between the planes in their sleep easily enough but if they were fatigued and whatnot then they ran the risk of getting stuck. Normally not a problem but since Cole couldn't see right now he couldn't find his way out so Darryl had gone to get him. She had just finished explaining when Cole's head shot up off Darryl's shoulder and Piper's eyes returned to the bed.

"Thanks." Cole's breathing was a little fast as his eyes opened to the darkness that he was still trapped in. It wasn't that he had to say it but he and Darryl had promised each other long ago that they would never take their friendship for granted.

"Don't mench." Darryl smiled as he released his hold on Cole just as Julianna reached forward taking Cole into her embrace and holding him tightly. Darryl felt Anita's arms wrap around him and he gratefully relaxed into them. He was tired, his Guardian instincts had been very active throughout the night and he wasn't sure exactly why; Cole's blindness was only but one reason and it couldn't account for the continued heightened awareness that he had suffered with all night. He looked down at his lap as he felt Bearlock crawl onto him, he big puppy eyes looking up at him with nothing but concern and love. As he placed his hand on the little guy he watched as Snuggles did the same to Cole. 

"Guys we are alright."

"Listen to him Snuggles, the man is right, we are fine." Cole didn't need his eyes to feel the tension in the little furry body that was now sitting in his lap, well as close as he could get with Julianna in the way. His head went up a second later as he smelled breakfast. "Hmmm, food and I for one am hungry so up you go guys." He made shooing noises to get Julianna moving as he picked up Snuggles before standing himself.

"Hmmm, you can say that again. Come on Anita up you go as well." Darryl grabbed Bearlock off his lap so that he too could get up, his stomach grumbling almost as loud as Cole's. "Okay let's go get washed up so we can eat." Darryl said as he put his arm around Anita while Julianna did the same with Cole; each boy still had their puppy firmly in their grasp as they started on their way. A loud throat clearing stopped them in their tracks before they even got two feet. 

"I so do not think so boys and girls. Julianna and Anita, you two just unwrap yourselves from the boys there and take yourselves upstairs. Boys, you take the downstairs." Grams rolled her eyes at the innocent looks they were attempting. "Oh please, like those looks are even halfway believable I think not. If you four disappear together right now we won't see any of you until lunchtime at the very least so just put them away." No one moved. "Do the children need a time out already today?" Grams barely had time to cross her arms and tap her foot once when said children scrambled to disappear. Darryl handed Anita to Julianna as he took Cole from her. As soon as he had a firm hold of Cole's elbow he quickly pulled him down the hallway that Cam and Simmons had come in from earlier while Anita pulled Julianna up the stairs.

The entire room snickered as the children disappeared from view, the entire room save Piper. Piper simply stood looking to the archway that the boys had moved through. Prue noticed her sister's stare and found she couldn't quite read it. Briefly she mourned that loss before pushing it to the back of her mind. Giving herself a little shake she called out to Piper.

"What's wrong sis?" 

"Nothing." Piper didn't want to say anything for fear of upsetting anyone, especially herself. Unfortunately her sister wasn't buying.

"Piper, you obviously have a question to ask so just ask it. I promise you we won't get mad at you." Prue could at least read the uncertainty in her sister and tried to give her reassurance.

Piper picked up Pandy and moved to the vacant chair next to her sister. As she looked to the faces of the people seated around the table she tried to find the right words, the right way of asking but in the end she simply blurted out the question. "Where did he get the scar on his back, it wasn't there before?" Of all the answers she had thought up the one she got was not among them.

All eyes turned to Grams who in turn looked to each of them. She and Julianna knew the pain of the brand for they carried their own, well Darryl knew as well but neither he nor Julianna were there at the moment, only she was and she didn't want her Little One to hear the answer so she spoke quickly and directly.

"The Brand has always been there… well since he was eight years old anyway. It is the mark of the Source and he brands all of his most prized possessions in that manner." Grams could see that she had pole axed the girl and surprisingly enough she actually felt a little sorry for her; however the part of her that was still angry at the Charmed Ones couldn't help but dig the knife in just a little deeper. "You have never seen it before because he has always used glamour to cover it when around the Charmed Ones. He was afraid at first that the symbol of the Brand might have been in the Halliwell Book of Shadows."

"Why would he think that?" Piper really didn't understand and Cam, who had decided on just a change of clothes instead of a shower, was only too happy to set her straight as she moved to sit across from the Charmed One.

"Piper, have you ever wondered how the entries in your Book get there?" Cam could tell by the look on her face that she didn't so she decided to enlighten her. "Previous Halliwell's have put them there. Your ancestor Penelope Halliwell, the one that died in 1910, she is the one that put Belthazor's entry in your Book. She met Belthazor when he saved my life for the second time. He rescued me and gave me to my Nation parents who raised and loved me for almost nineteen years. I was an infant when he found me the first time. Nineteen years later he rescued me again, this time from Penelope Halliwell after she had killed my Mom and Dad and my ten-year-old baby sister. Penelope Halliwell then dedicated her life to finding out all she could about Uncle Cole and how to kill him since the Athame she left in his back when we escaped didn't kill him that is." Cam knew she had a cold look in her eyes but she found she just couldn't help herself, she loves her Uncle Cole and this person and her family has dedicated their lives to trying to destroy him. They have no idea how close they came to accomplishing their task either she thought to herself, in fact there are parts of Uncle Cole that they did manage to destroy and we can never get those pieces back. The more she thought about what the Charmed Ones had done to her Uncle the madder she became. Grams voice jarred her out of her thoughts a second later.

"Cam, why don't you head over to the Land and pick up what we are going to need." Grams knew that Cam was reaching her boiling point and she felt that it would be a better lesson for Piper to see Cam for who she was then for Cam to take out her rage on the lone Charmed One in the house. She gave Cam a stern look when her eyes landed on her, a look that broached no argument. Once she decided to go Grams could see the understanding begin to spread across the young one's face. Now all Grams had to do was sit back and watch.

Cam didn't get it at first but as soon as she did she felt a little better. "Okay Aunt Raven." Cam stood up and moved to the center of the kitchen floor. Slowly, so as not to disturb or scare Darryl's Guardian senses, she pulled upon her own power and let it flow over her, changing her into her true self. Her blonde hair grew long and flowed down to her waist, the tips of her ears stretched upwards forming two neat but fairly long points that rose out of her hair. As her skin took on a translucent quality, her eyes became twin pools of drowning blue while her shoulder blades grew to form her gauzy gossamer wings. Her body began to radiate a white light, the sign of a true Fey when she looked to Piper. The look she received was well worth the trip to the Fey Land, even if the items weren't needed till the Day of Ascension. "Is something wrong Piper?" she asked, her voice already taking on the lilting quality of the Fey.

Piper couldn't say anything; she could barely breath. "What are you?" she finally managed to get out.

"I'm a Fey/Demon half-blood. My birth mother was at war so to speak with another faction and her rival could only be killed using a certain potion, one of the main ingredients being Fey Blood. Our blood is powerful in it's own right but the potion she needed called for Fey Blood that was of her own Blood as well. To that end she kidnapped my father from the Fey Land; raped, and murdered him as soon as she conceived. I was to be bled seven hours after I was born but Uncle Cole had found out about me and rescued me. He was only twelve years old himself but he still rescued me and nine years later he rescued another Fey/Demon half-blood. Uncle Cole gave her to my mom and dad because he thought it would be nice for each of us to have another of our kind around. We are sensitives and to have another of our kind around was a joy, for both my sister and myself, it is also how I knew that something had happened to Rhi. Unfortunately I was too late; she and my mom and dad were dead when I arrived at the house. I would have died too if Uncle Cole hadn't come; with no offensive powers active yet there was nothing I could use to defend myself with. Uncle Cole came and grabbed me but before he could shimmer us away Penelope threw an Athame at me. I thought I was dead until Uncle Cole shimmered us back to the Nation Safe Zone. When we got there he collapsed and that's when I saw the Athame sticking out of his back; he had taken the blade for me. Fortunately Aunt Raven was there and was able to save him but he had almost died saving me. A Blood Debt was conceived that day, one that I still honor to this day, one that promises him my protection whenever, wherever, and from whomever he may need it." Cam made sure that she had Piper's full attention before she started speaking but when she spoke of the Blood Debt she looked Piper directly in the eyes. She had a need to make the witch understand what her Uncle Cole meant to her and how far she could and would go to protect him from any threat. 

"She's not the only one that owes Cole a Blood Debt, there are quite a few of us around." Simmons had returned from checking in with the morning stakeout shift in time to hear Cam's speech. He could tell that Piper was stunned a little speechless and he couldn't help but smile a little at her discomfort. 

"Cam you should go now." Grams didn't want Cole to know about what Cam had done and he would in a hot second if Darryl saw Cam in her alter form as Darryl always gave Cole information through the Bond when he couldn't see; fortunately for Grams Cam understood and quickly faded from view. 

Pee Wee suddenly jumped down from Uncle D's back and raced up the stairs.

"Uhm Uncle D what's going on and where did the fur ball go so fast?" Simmons had moved to the bottom of the stairs as he spoke. He removed himself fairly quickly though a few minutes later when he heard a shout coming from that direction and another coming from the direction the boys had gone in.

"WHAT!"

The voices of the Twins came from the top of the stairs just as the boys' voices came from the hallway they had gone down earlier. The only other sound that could be heard was Uncle D snickering at the head of the kitchen table. All eyes turned to him and he simply smiled.

Okay… well I hoped you all enjoyed that part and please remember to review as Muse lives for reviews 


	12. Chapter 12

Distribution: This story cannot in part or whole be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies may only be distributed with author's permission and must include all disclaimers.

Disclaimer: Cole Turner, Darryl Morris, Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe Halliwell. Leo Wyatt, Jenna, and Andy Trudeau and all other characters that have appeared on the series "Charmed" as well as the concept of Charmed and all backstory are the copyright property of Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and the WB Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended. All original characters as well as the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

**Okay here's the latest and I am sorry that it took so long to get done but what can I say, my Muse is very picky.**

While Piper was learning that not everything is as it appears, especially when it comes to the world of magic, two things were happening. The Twins were washing up upstairs while the boys washed up downstairs. Each pair was about to make a rather startling discovery.

Anita had pulled Julianna behind her up the stairs; Julianna had simply wanted to be with her mate but Anita realized that Grams was right, if they had gone together no one would have seen them till lunch or dinner as the case maybe.

"Don't even think about it." Anita said to her sister as she gathered some clothes for them to change into.

"Don't think about what?" Julianna knew it was a waste of time trying to fool her sister but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try, but as usual her sister was being the reasonable one just like Darryl was probably being with her love right now.

"You shimmer down there and we are going to be toast and you know it so just let that thought pass sis, just let it pass. Here's your stuff and remember the faster you change the quicker we can get back to them." Anita watch with a smile on her face as her sister practically tore off her jammies in her haste. It was while watching the jammies top go flying through the air that she realized something just wasn't right. "Uhm, Julianna? Julianna." 

"Hey get changed right now Anita so we can get back downstairs." Julianna studied the look on her sister's face. "What's wrong?" 

"If memory serves these were not the jammies we went to bed in. Are they?" She watched the question appear on her sister's face, one that she knew was mirrored on her own.

"No they aren't. How did we get our clothes changed? Did Darryl get us new jammies after." Julianna's voice trailed off as a memory from the night before came back to her, came hard and fast. "Whoa. Uhm sis… do you remember last night… I mean did that actually happen or am I having very… uhm…" 

"If you are talking about the earth moving in such a very big way then no you were not dreaming and yes it did happen." Anita looked at her sister, looked very closely at her. What she saw was nothing short of amazing, her sister was practically glowing. 

"Uhm sis, you're glowing." 

Anita and her sister spoke at the same time. Quickly the two looked to the mirror over the sink and simply stared at their reflections that were in fact giving off a subtle but definite purple glow. 

"Okay we are both glowing and we woke up with different jammies on. Any ideas?" Anita turned to look directly at Julianna as she spoke. The answer however, came not from her sister but from the doorway.

"Having a problem girls?" Pee Wee was smiling sweetly at the Twins, the glow coming from them also giving off a warmth that he knew only magical creatures would be able to see and feel. "Okay I see that we left our senses of humor downstairs so let me explain."

"That would be a very good idea." Julianna was upset and it showed. If something had happened then she wanted to know what it was, especially since her mate was probably also affected. 

Pee Wee could see that Julianna was upset and he quickly made the connection. _She's worried about Cole; she's worried something happened to him last night as well._ He hadn't meant to worry the child but he also felt it only right to wait until the Twins were with their mates before breaking the good news. Quickly he decided on what to do.

"Well I know that you are wondering how you went to bed in one pair of jammies and woke up in another. That one I would be glad to answer. You see during the night there was some, how shall we say, excitement that resulted in your original jammies being discarded. Now this morning when Grams came down to make breakfast she was greeted by a most unusual site."

"And that site would be." Julianna was fast losing her patients; she was beginning to feel an overwhelming need to be with Cole. She could tell by the look on Anita's face that she was feeling the same way.

"A Moon festival." Pee Wee smirked up at them. He rolled his eye a moment later when realized that they weren't getting it. "How do you sleep at night? On your sides wrapped around your mates and without a stitch of jammies on with the covers pulled down… " He saw when they finally made the connection. "Grams put the new jammies on so she could fix breakfast without having another laughing fit." It took less time then he thought to get their reaction, but it was satisfying nonetheless. He had given them something that would take their minds off other things for a little while anyway. He didn't want to spring everything on them all at once and they definitely needed to release some tension before the other news was delivered. Even though they were sure that the boys and the Twins would be happy about the big news they also knew that between Cole's blindness and a Charmed One being in the house there was tension to spare and they wanted to alleviate some of that tension and quickly. Tension was definitely not good for the new Mommy's to be.

**"What!"**

The Twins looked to each other, grabbed the rest of their clothes and tossed them on while on the way to the kitchen and their Grams. They met by the boys at the foot of the stairs and the four turned to Grams as one.

While Pee Wee was talking to the Twins the two puppies were talking to the boys downstairs.

As soon as the door was shut Cole started to undress and quickly realized that he didn't have the same clothes on as he had when they had gone to bed. Needing to make sure he wasn't imagining things he turned to Darryl. 

"Okay is it just me or I am wearing different jammies than the ones I went to be in?" As Cole spoke he absently rubbed Snuggles' head as the puppy sat next to him on the sink. The feel of these jammies against his skin was different.

Darryl took a moment to actually look at himself and his charge before answering. "You are correct my friend, we are wearing different jammies and I would dearly love to know how it happened." Darryl found himself actually becoming frightened at the thought that someone could get that close to Cole without him knowing about it. Before he could get a full panic attack going though Bearlock decided to intervene.

"It was Grams." Bearlock said from his place on the sink next to Darryl. When Darryl turned and looked at him he decided to come clean. "Last night there was an… event shall we say." He paused when he heard both boys sharp intake of breath.

"It wasn't a dream. It actually happened." Cole remembered the feeling of Julianna's body under his, of joining with her in a way that was even more intense than when the four of them had joined in the past. As he felt the feelings that were coming from Darryl he knew that his friend was thinking the same thing.

"What does that have to do with our change of clothes though?" Darryl, for the life of him, just couldn't think it through to an answer that made sense. Of course when he heard the answer he didn't feel so bad.

"Well you see." Bearlock turned to Snuggles. "You tell them."

"Why does it have to be me?" Snuggles asked as he turned to look at his furry friend. One look told him that if he didn't tell the boys then no one would. Muttering a little under his breath about Bearlock owing him for this he took a deep breath and simply forged ahead. "Okay, this is what happened. This morning when Grams came out to make breakfast she found you four in a state of… uhm shall we say undress and considering that you were each curled up around your mates well… Grams was greeted by four rather naked uhm…" Snuggles stopped speaking as he heard a groan come from each of the boys. "It was only her, she was the only one who was up."

"Besides us of course." Bearlock said, trying to help. "And after she stopped laughing she simply put new jammies on the four of you." 

Neither puppy had expected the reaction that they got; a one-word exclamation that was echoed by two female voices coming from above them.

"**WHAT!**"

Darryl looked to Cole and quickly put the t-shirt he had grabbed for his friend over his head and as Cole finished putting his arms through the sleeves he put on his pants. As soon as each of them was clad in their t-shirt and jeans Cole reached out for Darryl's arm and they took off down the hallway. As they reached the staircase the ran into their Twins, no words were needed as together the four made their into the kitchen. Their Grams was in the kitchen and they wanted answers.

"Grams what did you do?"

Grams turned to face the four voices and found four very upset children. She quickly looked to the furry ones and knew that they had finked. Instead of copping to it though she tried for innocent. "What do you mean what did I do? I haven't done anything." The looks she was receiving did not seem to coincide with what she had done a few hours earlier. They looked upset and they were glowing. _Glowing? What could possibly make them glow like that and what is it that they think I have done?_ As Grams pondered this she looked to her Uncle D and was startled to find confusion there, as if he too were confused by the children's actions. She reasoned that if he was confused then he had to know what really happened last night.

"Uncle D would you care to share with the rest of the class because I have the distinct feeling that we are on two different wavelengths here." Grams briefly flicked her eyes back to the four and found them now looking at Uncle D with interest. As she watched them she saw a ripple in the power around them as each of the boys gripped their twin just a little tighter. The ripple reminded her of something, it took her a moment to realize what that something was but when she did she froze.

"Gods Above and Below you're… you're both… Uncle D what happened? What did you do?" Grams asked her Uncle never taking her eyes off of her boys and the Twins.

"I had very little to do with it. My only involvement was in helping to unite the Circle of Power." As he defended himself he too started to take note of the glow and it's sudden increase. He jumped with everyone else in the room a moment later though as Darryl finally found his voice.

"**FOR WHAT!**" Darryl wasn't happy and it showed. The very idea that someone, even Uncle D, was able to perform heavy magic that close to Cole made him nervous enough, but when the Twins had also apparently been at risk he moved beyond angry and moved directly to livid. Before he could say anything else he felt a hand grab his arm, he knew without looking that it was Cole's hand and just that small physical contact allowed him to rein in his emotions. Closing his eye he took a few deep breaths and found himself calming down. He knew that Cole was helping him and he couldn't help but smile a little at that thought. _For all my talents as Guardian he guards and helps me just as much as I guard and help him. Who would have suspected that when all was said and done that I would be the one with anger control issues? _Darryl shook his head a little at the thought before opening his eyes and turning to Grams this time.

"Grams, first off I am sorry for yelling, I didn't mean to but you caught me off guard here." He waited till Grams had nodded her head, a sure sign that she isn't going to hold it against him before moving on to, in his mind the more important business at hand. He knew Grams wouldn't take it personally, Gods knows she'd been on the receiving end of enough of his outbursts during the past year and never once held it against him and for that he was eternally grateful. "Now," he said, getting back to the business at hand, "what exactly happened last night? I mean other than what I believe all of us have now remembered happening that is." He briefly glanced to the Twins and Cole and could see each of them turn a slightly different shade of red and he once again thanked whoever was listening for his own dark complexion as it hid a multitude of sins. Anita's complexion wasn't quite dark enough to cover the blush and like always he found it incredibly cute. He turned back to Grams as she cleared her throat.

Grams wasn't entirely sure what happened but she had a fairly good idea, after all one didn't reach her age by not paying attention; she only hoped that the furry ones would fill in the appropriate blanks. "Okay but why don't we sit down first." She ushered everyone into the living room area where they all took seats while the boys and the Twins simply sat on their bed, with their puppies of course. Pee Wee had chosen to stay on Uncle D's back as he sat on the living room table at the foot of the boys pulled out sofa bed; Piper chose to sit in the chair nearest Cole's side of the bed and had Pandy firmly planted on her lap. Once she was sure everyone was comfortable she decided to simply dive right in. 

"Alright then, this is what I think has happened. First I believe that the furry ones are even more than we first realized. You are Soul Carriers aren't you?" She looked to each of them as they shook their furry heads yes. "Okay then. If they are Soul Carriers then they must have had cargo when we rescued them. Am I right?" Again they unanimously shook their heads yes. "I also take it that this cargo has now been delivered?" Again the yes nod. "Ahem then that means we can be expecting some little ones soon. Correct?" One big yes nod and the boys and their Twins froze. "I think from your reaction that you four have realized what this means so let me explain to the rest while you four just concentrate on breathing before you all pass out. That's it … in and out… in and out… that's right, just keep doing that and you should be fine. Now as for the rest of you let me elaborate. The furry ones had unborn souls with them when we rescued them and last night, after returning from dealing with Mr. Schmuck he joined the furry ones in delivering those souls to their new parents and if I am not mistaken our Twins will be having their own set of twins each in about nine months."

A whisker could fall to the floor and be heard through out the Manor as everyone froze. Overwhelmed by the news didn't even begin to cover the reactions of those present. It was a good five minutes before anyone spoke.

"I'm going to be a daddy." Both Darryl and Cole said, breaking the silence. They had matching grins on their faces that were only matched in brightness by the grins on the Twins faces. As soon as they spoke the spell was broken and everyone started to talk at once until Grams put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly for their attention.

"Okay. Now that we know that we have one more thing to celebrate I strongly suggest that we move to the kitchen and have some breakfast. Come on then hustle their people we don't have all day here you know. Besides we must get the new mommies fed right and proper, so let's move." As everyone jumped up and began to file back into the kitchen she motioned for Darryl to bring Cole to her. Darryl responded immediately because he knew what she wanted. Just as Darryl brought Cole even with her she quickly pulled his right arm to her and jabbed him with the syringe she had been holding in her hand from earlier. She made sure her hold on him was firm and that Darryl had a hold of both of her little one's hands; the brief flash of light from those hands faded harmlessly into Darryl. Her little one's response was the usual.

"Ow! Grams you really have to take a class in how to give shots because all I have to say is OW!" Cole rubbed his arm as soon as Darryl released his hands but quickly grabbed onto his friend a second later as the dizziness hit him. "Whoa. Next time give a guy a little warning if you please." Cole wasn't really upset but he was fighting his emotions and he was simply hiding behind his quips. The thought of becoming a daddy had awakened feelings that he had kept buried until now. He had almost been a daddy once before but his son had never gotten the chance to even take his first breath, a candle in the Hall of Memory was all that would ever be of his lost son and there was a part of his heart that had died the day his son had. As Darryl helped him over to the kitchen table he thought about visiting the Hall again.

"We can go as soon as you feel up to it." Darryl had felt his friend's emotions and knew what he was thinking. The very thought of an innocent child's soul being devoured made his own emotions churn, anger always the one that came to the surface the strongest. He knew Cole had always wanted a family to call his own and just when he thought he had found love enough to try, it had been ripped from him as the girls and Leo simply discarded his friend and his emotions. 

"Darryl." He knew what his friend was thinking and he didn't want to spoil this moment for either of them.

"I know." Darryl replied as he lowered Cole into his regular place at the table. Their connection was already strong but they also knew each other so well that most of the time a few words was all that was needed for understanding.

The Twins looked at each while their boys got settled. They knew their boys well enough to know what they were thinking and they had no problem with Darryl taking Cole to the Hall of Memory. His son was the one thing that he had never spoken to either of them about; he only spoke to Darryl and Darryl would never betray that trust nor would they ask him too.

As soon as everyone was settled at the table, with the furry ones eating out of the bowls that Uncle D had placed at their respective charges feet, the conversation turned to other things for the moment. Simmons brought everyone up to speed on what was now known of Slater so far. He had been briefly spotted down by the Bay but he slipped through their fingers before they could take him.

"Sims relax. He'll be caught so don't worry so much and please don't take it out on any of the others. They are only doing their jobs. He's not the only criminal out there that needs catching." Cole told Simmons. He knew Simmons and he knew that his watch-dog had a tendency to get hot under the collar, sometimes taking it out on the poor unfortunates who just happened to be unlucky enough to cross his path. As he felt Darryl reach across the front of him, grabbing his left hand and placing a glass of milk in it, he also felt his friend's emotions and he didn't like where they were going. 

"Hey Sherlock, that is so not nice."

"What's not nice? I haven't said a word." Darryl realized right away what had happened; Cole had seen his thoughts. It wasn't like it was the first time he had thought about Slater having an accident but his friend never liked it when he had those thoughts. Vengeance against Slater was something that always seemed to bother Cole and he had figured out why rather quickly. 

A tiny part of Cole still believes that his being a Chosen One is a mistake and even after all Darryl has tried to do, that tiny little piece remains. Darryl blames the Charmed Ones for that piece that he can't seem to get rid of. The three girls and Leo destroyed parts of his friend that he shall never be able to repair, no matter how hard he tries and Darryl simply can't bring himself to forgive them, not yet. He isn't even sure he will be able to ever fully forgive them for what they have done to his charge but, for his charge, he will try.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. There shall be no accidents involving Slater that result in his untimely demise. Got it? And that goes for you too Simmons. I know you and you would help Sherlock over here in a hot second. I want Slater to pay by the laws that govern **him** not by the laws that govern us. Got it? Good. Now partner would you be so kind as to get my tea for me please?" Cole wasn't sure what was for breakfast but he always had tea in the morning and he knew that if he tried to prepare it himself right now his Guardian would have to rescue him from himself. Pouring tea when one cannot see is a sure fire way to end up getting burned as he had found out the hard way the first and only time he had ever tried doing it himself.

Darryl looked to Simmons and both had the same look… they heard but that didn't mean that Slater was now safe from any accidents, if the man chose to step in front of an oncoming bullet then too bad for him.

Uncle D watched as the family got down to the business of eating. His eyes moved to Julianna as she fed her soon to be husband his breakfast. She always fed him breakfast, it was the one meal of the day that almost always had to be eaten with knife, fork, and spoon and it was hard on her to watch Cole struggle just to eat. It had taken only one meal for her to start the current system and she had a way about doing it that made his nephew feel completely at ease, in fact he thoroughly enjoyed his morning meal feeding time. Uncle D smiled as he watched them. His smile grew as he looked to Anita feeding Darryl his morning meal. Both of the boys enjoyed this time with their mates and Uncle D enjoyed watching them.  

His eyes shifted to Piper, her gaze moving around the table as she ate. He knew she was uncomfortable, especially watching Cole with Julianna but he also knew that if she was to join their little family then she would have to learn to accept them, all of them just the way they were. The Prophecy told of her coming and joining them, however none of them had imagined that the "her" of the Prophecy would be Piper, a Halliwell and a Charmed One. Of course they would do all that they could to help her, Uncle D still knew that when it came down to it the road was going to be very painful for all concerned. Somehow though he knew that she was going to bolt soon and when she did he would be right there with her. He knew he could count on Darryl taking care of Cole while he was gone, well Darryl and Raven and Cam and Simmons and Tim and the rest of them he mused. Piper would be the one who would need someone and he elected himself for the task, of course he knew that Pandy would help him and he was confident that between the two of them they could bring Piper back. It was going to be a painful few lessons she will have to learn before she returns but they were lessons that had to be taught. 

His eyes found Raven's and she smiled a small smile at him. She also knew what was to come and she too had the confidence that he would be successful in bringing the Charmed One back. A giggle from Cole brought his eyes back to his nephew. Darryl's giggle soon joined Cole's, Uncle D chuckled a he watched the four play. They were relaxed for the moment and he decided to simply enjoy the moment himself as well. He knew what was to come soon, the second backlash attack but for now he contented himself with simply watching his family at play. The feedings continued and so did the laughter and for that he was thankful. He returned his attention to his own meal but continued to watch and listen and enjoy himself.

A good hour later found Grams and Piper clearing the table and doing the dishes while the others spread themselves out around the room. Simmons and Tim were trying to remake the boys' bed for them, an amusing sight that lasted about five minutes before Prue and Benjamin took over the bed making chore and shooed the two helpless men away.

"One would think that two men of your respective ages would at least know how to make a bed properly." Prue's comment simply earned the men in question snickers from the room in general. Knowing that they weren't going to win this particular argument they decided that discretion was in fact the better part of valor and sulked off to the gaming table situated in the north corner of the living area.

The Twins had brought their men to the south corner of the living area that was known as the reading area. Strewn about the floor were large over stuffed pillows that the twins quickly pulled into a tight circle creating a ringed in area for them to sit and relax in. As soon as the twins were comfortable Darryl helped Cole down first, once Cole was comfy with his head in Julianna's lap, Darryl eagerly arranged himself into a comfy position with his head in Anita's lap. He made sure that his right arm was resting against Cole's left one out of habit.

"Okay then, what shall it be today?" Julianna was not surprised in the least by the answer she received as both boys spoke as one.

"Scooby-Doo."

The twins laughed at the puppy expressions their boys were giving them. "Alright Scooby-Doo it is. Any particular one?"

"No my love just surprise us." Cole said as he snuggled further into both Julianna and Darryl. 

Julianna brushed some unruly curls from her love's forehead with one hand while her other hand reached out towards the bookcase that was behind her sister. A thin Scooby-Doo children's chapter book gently floated into her outstretched hand. Just as she got to the first page Cole and Darryl's voices stopped her as they called out across the room.

"Snuggles." "Bearlock." Each boy called for his puppy.

 "It's quiet reading time." They both called out.

Snuggles and Bearlock promptly shimmered to their charge's and quickly made themselves comfortable on the boys' chests.

"Okay now we're ready Love." The childlike smile on his face made Julianna smile as she turned to the first page of the book and began to read. Once she finished the first chapter Anita would take over and read the second chapter, they would continue to switch back and forth until they finished the entire book.

Piper had a towel in her hand that she was using to clean off the table but as she looked over to the reading corner she became transfixed by the scene that was taking place there. She watched as Cole, a man that she thought she knew laying with his head in Julianna's lap, a puppy on his chest, and a smile on his face as he listened to his fiancé read to him from a children's Scooby-Doo chapter book. When he had shifted a little to make himself more comfortable it hadn't been lost on her that he also moved a bit closer to Darryl as well. The smile on his face was warm and genuine and Piper found herself having to hold back some tears that were beginning to threaten to fall. _I never knew him did I? I never even tried to know him. He looks so happy and the smile on his face… so warm and childlike. I've never seen that smile before. How much of Cole have I never really seen and how much have I ignored? There is so much I have to learn if I am ever going to be able to earn his forgiveness. _Piper was startled from her thoughts as Cam sprinkled back in; it was the only description Piper could give to the transportation method the fey-demon half-blood used. She literally appeared and disappeared out of a shower of sparkly sprinkles.

"Aunt Raven why are they glowing?" They were the first words out of Cam's mouth as she solidified, her eyes automatically scanning the room for her Uncle Cole and Darryl. As her eyes caught sight of them the first thing she noticed was the glow that was coming not from just the twins but the boys as well.

"The Twins are with child… actually the Twins are with twins. The furry ones are Soul Carriers and the brought cargo with them, cargo they delivered last night apparently." Grams smiled at the look on Cam's face, her smile turning to chuckles as Cam's mouth opened and closed with no sound coming out, it reminded her of a fish out of water. "Wonderful isn't it? They're going to be mommies and daddies." Grams understood as Cam's smile turned into a frown. "I know Cam but this time the babies will survive."

"Oh no. Has one of the Twins lost a child before?" Piper had heard them talking even though they tried to keep their voices low. She immediately assumed that it was one of the Twins that had lost a child in the past. Of course she became confused when Cam shot her a death glare look. She was about to say something when Grams spoke up.

"Cam why don't you go over and join Simmons and Tim. I do believe that they are trying to play two handed "Devil's Hand" again." Grams made sure that Cam was sitting at the gaming table before she turned back to Piper.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Piper felt bad for brining up what was so obviously a painful subject. She had no idea just how painful the subject was going to be though.

"That's alright Piper, its just Cam is rather sensitive on the subject. You see she loves her Uncle Cole so very much and the thought of him hurting bothers her. I can see you don't understand." Grams motioned for Piper to follow her as she made her way to the farthest corner in the room from where the boys were resting. "Neither of the Twins has ever been pregnant before."

"Then who?" Piper was really lost now, if it wasn't one of the Twins then who was it.

"It was my little ones child, his son whose candle he lit himself and still visits whenever he can."

"Cole had a son? He never told us." The sadness in Piper's eyes was genuine, her mind unable to make the proper connections.

Grams felt sorry for Piper at that moment. Piper truly never thought of her dead nephew as a child, a living child. Taking a calming breath she began to explain, quietly so as not to upset her little one. "Piper, I am referring to your nephew, Phoebe's son." She watched as Piper froze. "Piper, I am not saying this to hurt you or to be cruel, only so that you may understand. The child Phoebe carried was a boy, an innocent little boy."

"How can you say that? It tried to kill Paige, more than once." Piper's voice remained subdued for some reason she couldn't quite understand herself. 

"He Piper. He had a name given to him by his father. He was Benjamin Jr. named for his grandfather."

"Wait a minute. You mean the Seer gave birth?" She couldn't understand it; they had seen the Seer vanquished so how had baby Lucifer survived. Piper found her own mind filling in the name that she and her sisters had come to call the unborn child. Why? Again she didn't know.

Grams wasn't sure how much more she should tell the Piper, she could see the effect her words were having on her and she didn't want to upset her into leaving, not now when her little one was so close to finding some closure. There was a pleading quality to Piper's eyes, a need to know yet a fear of what that knowledge would bring with it, the guilt. Casting a small spell so that Cole could not accidentally overhear them she decided to forge ahead with her explanation.

"No Piper, the Seer never gave birth. Baby Ben was never born, he died before he was allowed his first breath. The only thing left of him is what is within his father's memories from their conversations and the eternal candle in the Hall Of Memory that he lit for his son and the love that the candle represents; the love and promise to never forget him." Grams could actually see the struggle going on behind Piper's eyes. _If she believes and accepts what I am saying then the lie that they created vanishes only to be replaced by the guilt, the guilt of killing an innocent and a child no less. _

Piper's thoughts were all a jumble. Baby Lucifer… no Baby Ben Jr. But if it was Baby Ben Jr. then it was a real baby, a real innocent child who had been used by the Source just like his father had been. _My God, did we… did we actually do that? Could we have been so blind or did we choose once again not to see? Did we kill, did I kill an innocent child?_ Piper's mind was in overdrive with the fear of uncertainty. Once she would not have questioned her actions, she would have simply plowed ahead secure in her belief that the Charmed Ones were the ultimate power for good in their world. Prue had started to show her things as did her own nightmares, things that now made her question her own destiny as a Charmed One. _How can we be such a force of good if we failed to see Cole's pain when he was right there, living with us? How could we have not seen an innocent child being used as his father had been? Powers aren't evil, it is how you choose to use them that determines whether you are good or evil. _

Piper's mind was suddenly filled with the images of the times that Cole had saved them using the Sources powers, images that came from her own nightmares that she had spoken to Prue about. _He fought so hard and he never really hurt us until we gave him no choice but even then he could have killed us before Phoebe came out of the bathroom but he still hesitated. Cole stopped him but Baby Ben didn't have his father's power, he was just a baby. His only chance was his father and we took that chance away when we killed Cole._ Images of when she had frozen Leo and killed him floated through her mind. _I killed Leo but he was given back to me because I beat the evil that had taken us over. Cole survived, he beat the evil back long enough for us to kill him, taking the evil with him, or so we thought, but he won't get Baby Ben back… not like I got Leo back because the Elders don't see him as good. My God… what have we done? What have I done?_

Just as she looked back to Grams, tears beginning to well up in her eyes, there was a knock on the front door. She watched as Darryl and Cole sat up, Darryl placing himself between the door and Cole. The Twins took up positions on either side of Darryl. Snuggles and Bearlock had hopped off of the boys chests, planting themselves between both boys and the door. Cam, Simmons, and Tim quickly moved into the living room proper where Simmons continued on his way to the door. Benjamin and Prue ran up the stairs and out of sight. Pandy jumped from the counter to the kitchen table, placing herself between the door and her charge while Uncle D never moved from his chair and Pee Wee never moved from his back, however both sets of eyes were firmly locked on the front door. Grams rushed to the center of the room placing herself close to Cole but far enough away just in case.

"Everyone stand down. Its just Alexavier." Simmons smirked a little before opening the door and ushering the young half-blood in. 

Alex was Cam's boyfriend but he also worked for Cole in the D.A.'s office and for Darryl at the station since the two boys were never far away from each other. When Cole's office was officially moved to the stationhouse Alex naturally went with it so he actually worked for both boys. 

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you guys." Alex said contritely as he noticed everyone's positions in the room.

"That's alright Alex, we know." Cam said as she moved forward, taking his hand and leading him to the couch. She loved Alex and she hoped someday to be able to make love to him. She saw the happiness between the boys and the Twins and she wanted to feel that happiness and to make Alex feel it as well. The only thing standing in their way now was their own physiology, if they were to come together there would be a child every time and that simply wasn't possible or practical, not to mention dangerous. Looking to her Uncle Cole she felt a small stab of guilt for even thinking about her problem right now, she knew that he still had some of the Nation searching for a way, he had even visited the Fey Realm requesting their help as well. _Right now Uncle Cole was more important. Our carnal feelings will simply have to wait till he is safe again _she thought to herself. For Cam, her Uncle Cole's health and welfare always took top priority. "So what brings you here today?" She said trying to get back on track. 

Benjamin and Prue had come down the stairs when they heard Simmons and the first thing they noticed was the briefcase in Alex's hand. The rest of the room's occupants had also noticed it, well all except Cole that was.

"I'm almost afraid to ask but what's in the briefcase?" It was Prue who spoke but everyone waited to hear the answer, as they too were curious. Before Alex could say a word though three soft growls could be heard.

Snuggles, Bearlock, and Pandy didn't know this person and that made them alert. It wasn't until Cole spoke up that they relaxed.

"It's alright guys, he's a friend." Cole was still on his knees and when he reached over to pick Snuggles up he fell over, his balance still affected by the swelling around the bullet. He had reached his hand out but it never made contact with the floor as two pairs of hands grabbed him, arresting his fall. "Thank you and can you give me a hand up please partner." As soon as he was standing, Darryl automatically facing him Alex's direction, he asked the question again with the sinking feeling he knew just what was in that briefcase. "Okay Alex, what bad news do you have for us today and you wouldn't be here this early in the morning if it wasn't bad news or."

"You would have used the phone so spill." Darryl finished for him, as was a habit for them.

Alex looked uncomfortable because they were right he did have bad news and if they didn't already know about it then that meant that Cole hadn't received the call yet, but before he could open his mouth the phone rang. Quickly he grabbed the portable that was sitting next to him on the end table and answered it. "Hello." He slumped down in his seat when he heard who it was.

"I see that you are already there. Good. I take it Mr. Turner will be ready for tomorrow morning then. Good again." The voice of the State's Attorney said on the other end of the line.

"Actually Sir I just got here and I haven't had a chance to tell Mr. Turner yet." Alex kept his eyes focused on his lap as he spoke, afraid to look up and see MHD's infamous 'Death Glare' aimed at him.

"Then I suggest that you give the phone to Mr. Turner. Now." The voice brooked no arguments.

"But Sir." 

"Now Mr. Skyridge!"

Alex holds the phone out for Cole, forgetting for a moment that Cole can't see what he is doing before getting up and giving the phone to Darryl. The glare he was receiving from Darryl was all the convincing he needed to hand over the portable. As he sat back down next to Cam he almost wished that the couch would open up and swallow him whole, however his luck wasn't that good.

"Inspector Morris here. To whom am I speaking?" Darryl ignored the eye-rolling coming from his charge as he kept his attention on the person at the other end of the phone.

"This is State's Attorney Millhouse Inspector and I would like to speak to Mr. Turner." Mr. Millhouse had heard through the office grapevine that ADA Turner and Inspector Morris had been living together for almost a year due to some medical condition of Mr. Turner's, along with their fiancé's. Quite frankly he didn't really care just so long as this medical condition didn't threaten his present case. 

Before Darryl had a chance to say anything Cole, using their link to find Darryl's hand, had grabbed the phone away from him with his free hand, the other was still holding Snuggles.

"This is Turner."

"Mr. Turner this is State's Attorney Millhouse."

"Mr. Millhouse what can I do for the State's Attorney's office?" Cole didn't like this, not one little bit but anyone listening to him that didn't know him would never have guessed.

"I'm a little pressed for time so I will get right to the point."

As Cole listened Darryl reached down, picking up the extension from the end table next him and listened as well. The longer he listened the more worried he became. It seemed that one of their cases had been brought to the attention of the Attorney General's Office and there was a hearing scheduled for tomorrow morning. 

"Mr. Millhouse this is Inspector Morris again." Darryl said breaking into the conversation. "A hearing tomorrow morning could prove to be very difficult for two reasons. Slater, the man who shot Mr. Turner escaped and has been spotted in the area. We already have full protection in place around Mr. Turner as it appears that Slater is planning on making good on his threat to try and kill Mr. Turner."

"And the second problem." Mr. Millhouse sighed heavily, this wasn't going to be easy and he knew it but the hearing couldn't be postponed or the case would be thrown out. When Darryl spoke again he was beginning to think it was going to be impossible.

"The second reason is that Mr. Turner is, for the moment, blind so appearing in court would be more than a little difficult." Darryl had no intentions of letting his charge out of the Manor until Slater was caught; too bad his charge had other ideas.

Cole knew what Darryl was doing and as much as he appreciated him for it Cole knew what had to be done. "Mr. Millhouse, I assume that they have not dropped the charges against Darryl correct?" He could feel Darryl's eyes practically burning a hole in him but he chose to ignore it for the moment, there would be time to deal with his upset Guardian after he finished making the arrangements he was planning.

"No they have not and they are now threatening to sue Inspector Morris and the SFPD."

"On what grounds, I didn't do anything." Darryl knew very well that he had done something but he didn't think he could get sued over it; after all it wasn't like he was acting as a Police Officer when it happened.

"Inspector Morris, you assaulted the Chief of Security for the Maxortech Corporation. I would call that doing something." Mr. Millhouse replied rather dryly.

"I hit him once, just once and I wasn't even on duty at the time." Darryl heard Cole snicker.

"Darryl you broke the guys jaw with that one punch. He's going to be eating with a straw for the next month and in case it slipped your mind that constitutes assault." Cole was enjoying this since he wasn't the one in trouble for a change.

"Is it my fault the guy had a glass jaw?" Darryl said, shrugging his shoulders in exasperation. 

"No, but you are the one who hit him remember." It was taking a lot of concentration on Cole's part not to start snickering again at his friend's very put upon tone.

"Well he was the one aiming a steel pipe at the back of your head. What was I supposed to do, let him hit you over the head with it? I don't think so." A part of Darryl's mind told him to shut up before he digs himself in any deeper but he just didn't seem to be able to listen to that part right now. Especially when the image of that creep beginning to swing at the back of Cole's head kept popping up in his mind.

"Inspector Morris need I remind you that I am an officer of the court." Mr. Millhouse said, a smile forming on his lips despite the seriousness of the situation.

"In other words Darryl shush. Now then Mr. Millhouse which judge did you draw?" Cole's lips had formed a grin, one he couldn't seem to get rid of. When the answer to his query came his grin turned into a full out smile.

"Judge Lillian "the Hanging Judge" Tigera, which means that if we are not in her court room first thing tomorrow morning this case will be thrown out."

"Oh we will be there Mr. Millhouse, both Inspector Morris and myself but it won't be in her court room." Cole's mind was already working furiously, smoothing out his plan so that they were in the least amount of danger as possible.

"What do you mean Mr. Turner?" Now he was completely confused and he didn't like the feeling in the least.

"Let me make a few calls Mr. Millhouse. You'll hear either from myself or from Alex with the details by the end of business today." He knew that the second backlash attack was coming and he wasn't sure if he would be awake to call him with the information or not. Once he had the judge's name a plan started to form and now he just needed a little cooperation from certain parties and this whole thing would be fairly painless for all concerned.

"Very well, but I expect to hear from you or Mr. Skyridge today. Understood?" He wasn't quite sure why he was agreeing but something told him that if he didn't he wouldn't be seeing Mr. Turner or Inspector Morris tomorrow and this case would be thrown out.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Cole closed the connection but stopped Julianna from taking the handset from him. "Not yet Love, I still need to make a call and partner would you please just relax and breathe here. We have to be at the hearing tomorrow or the case will be thrown out and we can't let that happen. It would set a very bad precedent. Besides if the case is thrown out then all of those elderly people will end up homeless, do you really want to let that happen?" Cole knew that it was a cheap shot but he also didn't have a lot of time either. He knew he had won before Darryl even spoke, the Bond telling him all he needed to know.

"Cheap shot doesn't even come close my friend but… you're right. However, your plan isn't foolproof though so I reserve the right to worry." Darryl was both happy and sad. He was happy that his friend hadn't crawled too far back into himself with the reappearance of the Charmed Ones but sad that he was going to have to risk this when he only just found out that he is going to be a daddy. _We should be celebrating not planning _he thought to himself.

"We will celebrate my friend, after we have taken care of what we must." Cole responded to the thoughts and as always left the others a little confused. "Besides if we don't show up they'll issue a bench warrant for you, after all you are being charged with assault with intent to commit grievous bodily harm which just happens to be a class B felony." The smirk on his face hid his fear of Darryl being arrested and taken away from him, hid it from the rest of them but not from Darryl himself.

Darryl saw the smile, but unlike the others he also felt the fear. He found a matching fear within himself, fear of being taken away from Cole. This wasn't just a Guardian's fear but a friend's fear as well. Yes Cole needed him but he needed Cole as well. His friend understood him in a way no one else ever has or ever would be able to. As lost as everyone seems to believe Cole would be without him, he would be just as lost without Cole. Cole was the brother he never had and just the thought of being separated from him was something akin to a nightmare. 

"I won't let that happen." Cole's words were low but fierce. He had sensed what he thought was his own fear being reflected back at him, but he quickly realized that it was Darryl's fear he was now sensing, a fear that rivaled his own.  

Darryl and Cole were so focused on each other that they never noticed the knowing look that passed between Anita and Julianna. They and they alone could understand the fear that was now threatening the boys for they lived with it as well. The fear of familial separation is a powerful one and for twins even more so; the boys may not have been born twins but they were twins of the soul and that bond was just as powerful as the twins blood bond. 

Anita moved quickly, wrapping her arms around Darryl's waist while Julianna mirrored her movements with Cole. Both girls could feel the tension in the boys, the tension their smiles were hiding. They held on tightly, willing them strength and were rewarded rather quickly as they felt the tension begin to drain away. No one else in the room had moved or said a word, afraid to break the spell. They knew something was happening but they didn't know quite what. After a few minutes the girls stepped back a little, not far enough to lose their hold on their men but enough for their men to do what they had to do. 

"Okay Sherlock, can you please call her honor Judge Tigera? The numbers." Cole didn't get a chance to finish as Darryl took the phone from his hand and started to dial the number.

"I know the number Mr. Smarty-pants but why am I calling her? Oh let me guess, she's the judge that Millhouse drew. Well at least that is one thing going in our favor here." Darryl dialed the number and waited. He hadn't heard when Mr. Millhouse had told Cole the judge's name, he had been too busy sticking his tongue out at Julianna who was snickering from behind Cole

"Yes it is considering that it looks like you are going to get the entire SFPD sued." Cole snickered again trying to lighten his friend's mood.

"Oh just ha ha ha so funny. I can't believe he is even going to try. I mean he started it." Darryl responded as he waited for the switchboard to put him through to the Judge's office.

"He did not." Cole simply could not resist as he felt Julianna snickering behind him.

"Oh he so did to and you know it… like I was going to let him hit you." Darryl could feel Anita begin to shake a little behind him. "Hey, whose side are you on here woman? Hmmm. You are supposed to be agreeing with me you know." He smiled as the tension drained away from him. If Cole promised not to let it happen then he knew it wouldn't happen because Cole never made a promise he couldn't keep.

"All right boys what is going on?" Grams' voice rang out across the room getting everyone's attention. She had started to get a little worried when she saw the fear that they were trying to hide. Her own tension though was draining away along with theirs and she decided that it was time for them to let the rest of the class in on what was happening.

"Don't even think about it or the next time I dress you, you will spend the entire day wondering what I dressed you in from your boxers to you shirt." Darryl called out as he saw Cole opening his mouth; unfortunately Judge Tigera chose that moment to pick up her phone much to Darryl's embarrassment.

"Good afternoon Inspector Morris and shall I add one count of Malicious Dressing to the charges I see are already pending against you?" Judge Tigera had a smile on her face but one she knew that Darryl wouldn't be able to hear in her voice. She had been expecting a call but this was simply much more than she has anticipated.

Darryl simply stood with his mouth opening and closing a few times with no sound coming out. Cole however was laughing so hard that Julianna had to support him, his heightened hearing having picked up the Judge's words. While across the room Grams was trying very hard to hold her laughter in, as was Uncle D, their senses also heightened to the point where they heard as well.

"Give me the phone Sherlock." Cole reached his hand out as soon as he could breathe enough to speak. Anita had to take the phone from Darryl's hand to give it to Cole, as Darryl still couldn't quite believe what had just happened.

"Good…"

"Afternoon." Darryl automatically supplied for him.

"Good afternoon your Honor." Cole's smile was still firmly in place and it showed in his voice. "It seems that we are supposed to be appearing in your court room tomorrow morning."

"Yes it would appear that way. However it has come to my attention that Mr. Slater escaped not quite 48 hours ago. I take it that Inspector Morris has already placed you in protective custody." Judge Tigera already knew the answer but she asked anyway as she finished reading the file that Mr. Millhouse had sent her.

"Oh yes your Honor. I am most assuredly already tucked away safely in protective custody courtesy of Inspector Morris." He felt Julianna tighten her hold on him just a little but it was enough to make him pay attention. Carefully he tucked the phone between his neck and shoulder and using his free hand pulled her around so she was in front of him. He then placed Snuggles in her arms while he wrapped his arms around her, one hand coming to rest on her tummy.

"I also take it from the Inspector's attempted threat that you are unable to see at the moment." She had been aware of his periodic loss of sight issue since the very trial that had put Mr. Slater away. He had been in the courtroom every day of that trial, every day but the one he had spent in hospital. She had not expected him to return as his testimony was over but return he did and for three days he sat there staring into a world of darkness that the defendant's bullet had created. "I will take your silence as a yes. All right then open court is not an option so we shall meet in my chambers at 10 AM tomorrow morning. Will that give Inspector Morris enough time to make arrangements for your secure travel to the Courthouse?" Judge Tigera had no intentions of taking any chances with his life, especially with Slater on the loose and in the area.

"Yes it will your Honor." Darryl had picked up the other extension again. "And thank you."

"Inspector Morris, it wouldn't do any of us any good to have Mr. Slater interrupt the proceedings and I have no intention of having anything happen to Mr. Turner on my watch. To that end I shall inform my staff to comply with you in any and all requirements you will need to insure his safety. Will that be satisfactory?" She had come to like Cole, he was tenacious, determined, and completely fair-minded and she knew the world could use a few more people like him, and like Darryl.

"Very satisfactory. Thank you your Honor." Darryl knew that Judge Tigera had a soft spot for Cole and he wasn't above using it to help ensure Cole's safety. "I will begin making the arrangements immediately, however if conditions arise it will be necessary for Officer Simmons to continue in my absence."

"I will make Mark aware. Now I expect to see both of you in my chambers by 10AM tomorrow morning. If there is a problem please have Dr. Blackwell call me immediately."

"How long do you expect this to take your Honor?" Darryl was well aware that the timing was going to be tricky in regards to the third backlash attack and the more calculating he did the more likely it seemed that the last backlash attack would hit while they were in the Judge's chambers. 

"Well that will depend on how far the Chief of Security Mr. Smythe plans on taking his charge. Cole and I should be able to dispense with the other matter fairly quickly from what I have read so far. Is there a problem?" She wasn't liking the direction Darryl's questions were going and she had a feeling she knew where that was. During Slater's trial the bullet had moved causing Cole to collapse in her courtroom, the sound of his cry of pain as he grabbed his head one she never forgot. When Darryl didn't say anything right away she knew. "I'll have Dr. Blackwell and Nurse Blackwell cleared for full courthouse access."

"Thank you Judge Tigera and we shall see you in your chambers by the stroke of ten tomorrow morning." Darryl turned to put the phone back into its cradle but dropped it instead, his hand reaching instinctively for one of the loaded hypos on the end table. Bearlock had jumped down from Darryl's arm a few moments earlier, knowing what was about to happen. 

"Prepared I hope." Judge Tigera knew it was unnecessary to even say to Cole, he was always prepared but it was her habit and Cole never took offense. The smile that had begun to form on her lips as she listened to his usual response died a quick death though as she heard his cry of pain echo over the phone line. 

"Why Judge Tigera, you know I am al…" Cole never finished as he felt the pain crash over him blocking out almost all of his senses. 

The phone fell from his hand and he let go of Julianna as he grabbed his head with both hands, his legs collapsing under him. An arm, one he knew was Darryl's though grabbed him around the waist from behind stopping his fall. Metal, cold on the back of his neck and then a pressure at the base of his skull; he knew what was happening but the pain seemed to last forever like it always did. Finally as the pain flowed away he found himself floating away and he was afraid. This wasn't anything really new but the level of his fear was and he didn't know why. Instinctively he reached out for Darryl through the Bond but just as he brushed against his friend he found himself pulled into a drowning darkness… one that shouldn't have been there… one that filled him with terror. 

Darryl pressed the hypo against the back of Cole's neck as quickly as he could, the pain his friend was in scaring him like always; he knew what he had to do to stop the pain but there was always a small little voice that worried, one that said _what if it doesn't work this time_ and he hated that voice. He felt relief when Cole's body finally started to sag against him. Julianna had already taken the spent hypo to free his right arm, which he quickly placed behind Cole's collapsing legs. As he swung Cole's now limp body up into his arms, his dark head coming to rest on his shoulder he felt it. He felt Cole reach out to him through the Bond and the depth of Cole's fear, his terror froze him on the spot. Cole was always afraid when this happened but he had never been terrified like this before. Reacting without conscious thought he reached out through the Bond in response to that terror, just as he was about to grab a hold of him, Cole was yanked away and disappeared into a sea of blackness. Without a moments hesitation Darryl dove into that terrifying blackness himself, his need to find Cole quickly beginning to consume him. 

Okay I hope you enjoyed this part and please please please review because my Muse lives for reviews.

**To all of those that have reviewed in the past thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

Distribution: This story cannot in part or whole be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies may only be distributed with author's permission and must include all disclaimers.

**Disclaimer: Cole Turner, Darryl Morris, Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe Halliwell. Leo Wyatt, Jenna, and Andy Trudeau and all other characters that have appeared on the series "Charmed" as well as the concept of Charmed and all backstory are the copyright property of Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and the WB Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended. All original characters as well as the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.**

Okay here is some more. I know that it is shorter than usual but Muse is still working on the next part and she doesn't want it posted until she says that it is ready… what can I say, she can be stubborn.

In the Waking World a few things happened almost simultaneously. Darryl's eyes slid shut as he began to collapse at the same time the Twins began to glow. Quickly the glow reached out to Darryl as he, along with his sleeping charge, disappeared and reappeared on their bed. Snuggles and Bearlock looked to each other and took off, one flying leap and they were on the bed as well. They moved to the boys, curling up on and around both of them. Everyone watched as the puppies were surrounded by a soft purple glow before their little bodies went as limp as the boys.

"Mother. What's happening? What's wrong with them?" Benjamin's frightened voice spoke the fear that had gripped everyone in the room. All eyes quickly turned to Grams.

Grams had watched the events with rising fear. "Damn them! Uncle D can you sense anyone?" She had a vague impression of something but she couldn't tell exactly what, the drug/potion combination that Darryl had just given Cole was acting as a blocker she couldn't get past and from the look on her Uncle's face he was having the same problem. 

"Not at the moment but that doesn't mean that they aren't around or that they haven't already laid a trap for them." Uncle D looked to his niece, reading the fear in her eyes. It took a lot to frightened his Raven but a threat, any threat to her Little One could bring that look into her eyes rather quickly and ever since Darryl had joined their family she had become just as protective of him. He knew that the fear would quickly become anger, which it did as he watched. He knew what he had to do, what he had to ask of the family now and he just hoped that they would understand and help.

"Who?"

The word came from everyone in the room and it wasn't just a question, it was a demand. Raven and Uncle D looked to each other, their knowing look speaking volumes to the others before Raven disappeared, literally.

"Uncle D what is happening, where did mother go?" Benjamin was very worried and very upset. His son was being hurt yet again and he was starting to get an idea of who were the ones responsible. "It's the Elders isn't it?" He could tell by the look on his Uncle's face that he had guessed right. Slowly his eyes traveled back to the bed, coming to rest on the two men. One had been born his son while the other he had adopted. Darryl proved to be the brother that his son had never had and he himself had quickly come to call Darryl son. Benjamin knew that it wasn't blood that made their family; it was heart, soul, and love.

"What do you mean the Elders? What's happening?" Piper's voice was unsteady as she looked to the two unmoving men on the bed. 

"The Elders know about Cole now and this is their first strike against him. Unfortunately they also know about Darryl now as well." Uncle D saw the looks of understanding and fear pass over the others but his eyes came to rest on Piper's confused look. _She doesn't know so she doesn't understand. Do I tell her now? Would that be breaking the trust I have with the boys? She is part of the Prophecy but she hasn't accepted her role yet so will I simply be putting the boys in more danger by explaining things to her?_ Uncle D didn't know quite how to handle Piper at this moment; so he simply decided to do what Darryl always did when handling Cole, he decided to let his instincts guide him. Just as he was about to speak though his niece reappeared and the opportunity was lost, for the moment anyway.

"Okay we don't have a lot of time so listen up people. Anyone who is not going to be a direct part of this spell will need to leave the Manor. Those that will be needed are Uncle D, Benjamin, Julianna, Anita, Prue, and myself. If I didn't say your name you need to make yourself scarce. Yes Simmons I know that you aren't supposed to leave the Manor but as long as they don't see you leave then they won't know that you have left and you will only need to be gone for an hour max." Grams looked around herself, noticing no one was moving she sighed loudly. "Okay but it's going to be quick. Uncle D would you begin making the Circle of Power please." She handed her uncle the bag of stones and powder he was going to need before she turned to face the room in general, her eyes coming to rest on her son. "The Elders have apparently found out about them. Exactly how we don't know." Oh she knew how but she simply didn't want to say it, after all Piper was already very upset and the answer would only serve to upset her more. However, her son was not feeling the same way at the moment.

"Wyatt!" The name was spoken as if it were a curse; Benjamin simply not caring that Piper was in the room. No one could blame him for his anger; his love for his son was deep and powerful, so powerful that it had sustained his trapped soul for over a century. The Source had tried to destroy that love but even he had to admit defeat, in the end merely using Benjamin's soul as a way to control a young Cole. 

"Leo?" Piper wasn't sure what was happening but she was beginning to get a bad feeling. If it was the Elders that were involved then Leo had to be involved and from the look on Benjamin Turner's face it wasn't in a good way. What Grams said next made her blood run cold.

"Yes Benjamin, it was Leo." Grams knew that it was pointless now to try and hide it. Checking on her uncle's progress she decided to try to make it quick though. "Leo told the Elder's about seeing Cole. He asked them for a way to vanquish him for good this time."

"And they apparently have given him one and no this is not it. This is something else they cooked up." Jenna said as she orbed into the room, Andy orbing in right beside her.

"A way to try and weaken Cole and Darryl before the actual vanquish." Andy looked around the room quickly, his coming to rest on Prue, a second later his arms were full of Prue and found a small smile for her. It didn't last though as he looked to Grams. "Grams."

"I know Andy and we are working on it. I am however going to need Prue for this but you cannot stay."

"I understand. Is there anything you want us to do?" He knew that time was short.

"You and Jenna keep snooping around and see if you can find out anything about what is being planned up there. I am going to have Simmons and Cam check out down below and see if they can find out anything there. What we need right now is information because."

"Information is power." 

Grams chuckled as the entire group finished her sentence for her. "Yes children it is and we need that power right now."

"I'll take Piper with me, I still have to report at some point today lest I bring down the wrath of the Wicked Nurse of the North upon my head. Once I have reported I will take her to the boys floor, we'll both be safe there." Tim turned at the sound of an indignant yelp. "And of course I meant to say Piper and Pandy will come with me that is." He smiled at the Tibetan Mastiff puppy we now wore a contented smile. Piper however was still in shock somewhat and he felt that it would be best if she wasn't left alone at the moment.

Grams looked over to Piper and knew that Tim was right. The Charmed One didn't look very good at all. "Okay then I think that takes care of everyone then. Pandy can you shimmer?"

"She can fade like me, not shimmer." Said Pee Wee as he made his way over to Tim.

"He said that Pandy can fade like him, not shimmer like the boys and this could be a problem." Grams said as she translated for Pee Wee. She turned as Uncle D came up beside her.

"I think I might have a solution. Timothy can you do a translation spell if I boost your talent?" Uncle D knew that Tim could do the spell but Piper's innate magic, as yet very untrained innate magic could very well get in the way. If he boosted the spell with his own power then it would be powerful enough to overcome any of the natural defenses that the Charmed One might subconsciously have erected. 

"Of course Uncle D." Tim quickly moved to stand next to Piper. He placed one hand on her shoulder and one on Pandy. "Okay Pee Wee up you go." He looked to the ball of fluff and waited till he jumped up onto the counter next to Piper, putting his paw on the hand Tim had on her shoulder. "Ready Uncle D?" Tim began the small spell as soon as Uncle D's flared a bright purple, that being the signal to begin.

**Magic forces, far and near  
****Circle round and settle here  
****For this hour free our minds  
****Let us be heard, and hear in kind**

A glow surrounded Tim and the others as he spoke, one that was bluish gold signifying Tim's power but tinged with purple. It seemed that Piper did have some unknown defenses and Uncle D had to intervene and boost the Elfin Wizard's power with his own. As the words died down so did the glow.

"Okay then Pee Wee please say something." Tim wanted to make sure that the spell had worked properly before taking off with his new companion.

"Any requests?" Pee Wee said trying to lighten the mood. He was glad to find that the spell had worked, Piper's puzzled expression telling him all he needed to know. "Yep it worked so let's go." He was ready to go because he knew that the spell that the others were going to perform couldn't begin until they had all left.

Alex left by the front door saying he was going back to the office to get everything Cole would need for tomorrow morning just as Andy and Jenna waved as they orbed out while Simmons and Cam shimmered out in mid bicker, Grams rolling her eyes at the pair who couldn't even wait till they had left before starting to argue over who was going to take point once the reached the Underworld. Turning to Tim, she watched as he got ready to transport himself and his companions to the Hospital.

"Tim make sure that you head to the boys floor after you check in." Grams was worried and it showed.

"Yes Ma'am." Tim smiled as he placed his hand on Piper's shoulder. "Ready guys?" At the two furry nods he received he tightened his hold on Piper and swirled out to the Hospital, his and Piper's bodies becoming a twirling mass of wind before shrinking and disappearing entirely from view. He had barely begun transport when the two furry ones faded out as well.

Grams watched them depart before turning her eyes back to the family members that were left. Anita and Julianna wore identical expressions of fear and anger. They were afraid for their men and were angry that this, whatever this was had been allowed to happen. She didn't blame them, she too was angry that she had allowed this to happen. She should have known that the first thing Leo Wyatt would do would be to tell the Elders. The Elders had been seeking out the identities of the two Chosen Ones of the Prophecy with ever increasing determination, the time of the Chosen Ones ascension drawing ever nearer and now, through her own ineptness she has practically told the Elders who they were. A hand on her shoulder startled her out of her self-recrimination. Looking up she found her eyes staring back into the eyes of her son.

"Mother, you cannot blame yourself for this. It was bound to happen eventually. We only have five days left before the Ascension. Yes they may know but at least we know that they do and can take the appropriate steps necessary to protect the boys." Benjamin had seen the look in his mother's eyes and knew that she was blaming herself. He also knew that there was no blame in this except for the blame of the Elders. Yes he was angry that the boys' identities were now known because that would mean that the Underworld would soon know as well but he also knew that it was bound to happen and his mother blaming herself simply wasn't acceptable to him. He also knew that his sons would find it unacceptable as well. As he watched her eyes he could see the battle within her. _It doesn't matter what I say. She has always felt a responsibility for us, even after we become adults but when it comes to Cole…… her fierce devotion and protectiveness is unmatched and unwavering…… like a Dragon to her Dragonling _he thought with a small smile. Benjamin never doubted his mother's love for him, he never had and he never would. In fact he found solace in his mother's over protectiveness of his son. Now that over protectiveness also included Darryl and with both boys in trouble he knew that he wasn't going to be able to really get through to her; only the boys would be able to do that but first they had to get the boys back.

"Grams what do you need us to do?" Prue could see the pain in her Grams' eyes and in Benjamin's and she didn't like it; the fact that it was mirrored in her own eyes was not lost on her either. They had to get to the boys and get to them soon of that she was certain.

Uncle D looked the room over and decided to simply take charge for the moment. "Alright then. Julianna, you and Anita go and get your Athames and get the boys as well. Benjamin, you and Prue finish the circle of power please while I speak to Raven." Uncle D made sure everyone was busy before approaching Raven. "I know that this is hard my dear but we have to stay focused here. We have…" his voice trailed off as he noticed the look in her eyes for the first time. "You can feel him can't you? Your BloodBond is reawakening isn't it?"

"Yes and yes." Grams simply continued to stare at the boys. "I can feel both of them." She continued to stare at the bed as she spoke.

Uncle D was mildly surprised by this. He knew that her bond with Cole would re-establish itself when the boys ascended and through him she would bond with Darryl. The problem was the boys hadn't ascended yet. The bond with Darryl shouldn't even be possible yet. His thoughts were brought back to the moment as the Twins returned, Prue and Benjamin joining them as they made their way over to them. __

_Now comes the hard part…… asking them for the sacrifice that would be needed for this to work._ Uncle D thought as he looked to each of them one last time before speaking.

"Okay. This is how this will work if you are all willing that is. Unless you give freely this won't work."

"Uncle D please." Benjamin loved his Uncle D but sometimes he could try his patience. His sons were in trouble and he did not want to waste one moment. By the looks on the Twins and Prue's faces they agreed with him.

"Okay, then this is how it will work. I will bind together Julianna's and Cole's Athames into one and do the same for Anita's and Darryl's. The Athames are already imbibed with all four children's magic through their constant use during ceremonies. These Athames will then need the hearts blood of those present to create the gems that the Twins will then bring to the boys. I know that you have questions but first I want you all to know and understand that while obtaining the heart's blood will be painful it will not be lethal." Uncle D stopped for a moment to let them all digest what he had said. Now he just needed to ask the question. "Now before we can continue I must ask the question. Is there anyone here who feels that they won't" Uncle D never got to finish, the looks he was receiving were enough to convince him that he didn't even need to finish. "Okay then let us begin."

Uncle D took the two Athames from Julianna first. As he held them between his claws he spoke words that were already ancient when he was born. As his words died with a soft hiss the two Athames glowed and fused together into one, this one he returned to Julianna as it would be the twins who would be the wielders. Quickly he repeated the words with Anita and Darryl's Athame, handing the newly joined Athame back to Anita.

"Alright. The Twins will be the wielders for obvious reasons. Everyone stand along the Circle of Power." 

Everyone moved to his or her designated spots around the boy's bed quickly. Uncle D and Grams at the corners at the foot of the bed while Benjamin and Prue took up the opposite locations at the head of the bed. Julianna stood on Cole's side if the bed while Anita on Darryl's.

"Now Julianna, you and Anita walk the Circle of Power and collect the heart's blood as you move from one person to the next. Do not worry about killing us because you can't and don't stop what ever you do. Once this has begun it cannot be stopped." Uncle D made sure that they understood just what he meant. Very few spells or ceremonies turn lethal if stopped once they have begun but this was one of them. If the Twins stopped it would be all over for all of them and from the looks on everyone's faces he knew that they did understand. "Julianna you move first. Make the circle and collect all of the heart's blood including your sisters. Anita, once she is done then you move along the circle and repeat the process with your Athame. Once you have completed the circle you will then need to put your own heart's blood on your own Athames. Do you understand so far?" Everyone nodded. "All right then is everyone ready?"

"Yes." 

The one word fell from everyone's lips, the risk to themselves and the pain they knew was coming simply wasn't important to them. The boys needed them and they would do whatever it took to help and protect them. Uncle D smiled at the looks of determination that were staring back at him. Yes they were ready and they would succeed. 

"Julianna, Anita. As you move to each person you will say the words…… Do you give this blood with free will and free love…… the response is…… I give this blood with free will and free love…… together the words will be…… blood to blood, love to love, taken and accepted, let it be done. Does everyone understand?" He waited till everyone had nodded before giving the final instructions. "When all have given including the Twins the final words spoken by all are…… our blood has been given with our love unconditional, let it be set free and lead the way."

"Then what Uncle D?" Benjamin was nervous and it showed. Oh he wasn't nervous about the offering he was willing to make; no he was nervous that it might not be enough.

Uncle D looked around the assembled group and he could see the same fear in each set of eyes that stared back at him. They didn't know for a fact that this would work and they were terrified of losing the boys. Knowing he had to guide everyone through this, Uncle D let a calmness he wasn't really feeling to flow around him hoping that it would help the others. It didn't.

"When the final words are spoken here the soul selves of the girls will then take the athames to the boys. Once there Julianna and Anita will then retrieve the hearts blood from the boys. Once their blood has mingled with the blood already on the athame the connection will begin to manifest. There are no words for obtaining their blood as they have already pledged themselves to us and no there is no time now to explain. As the connection manifests the words spoken by the girls will be…… blood to blood, heart to heart, soul to soul, life to life, spirit to spirit, love to love, all become as one as we give blood, heart, soul, life, spirit, and love so we may become yours as you are ours. The connection will finalize itself when you have spoken the last word." Uncle D made sure that the twins knew what to say exactly before continuing. "Once you have done this then you will return. Now before anyone gets upset here the boys will be able to follow you back."

"Uncle D, they can't follow them all the way back. Kitten can't come all the way back right now and Darryl would never leave him behind." Grams was well aware of the rite they were about to perform but she wasn't entirely sure how it was going to help. Her concentration was not at it's best and she knew it. The fear, no the terror that she was feeling from her boys was making it difficult to follow the logic through to it's given conclusion. When Uncle D spoke again it finally clicked and she relaxed…… a little anyway.

"They will be able to follow the twins back to the 'Tween place. Once they are there they will be safe." He could see the questions forming in the faces staring back at him. "I don't have time to explain right now. Later. Now if everyone knows their part let us begin."

Julianna moved to stand in front of Uncle D, her back to the bed so that she could concentrate on what she had to do.

"Do you give this blood of free will and free love?" She held up the athame as she spoke.

"I give this blood with free will and free love." Uncle D responded and stood tall so that she could place the athame between the rough scales that protected his heart. Once she had it places properly he nodded for her to continue. The others there would be no problem with but his heart was protected by his scales and was simply harder to get too.

"Blood to blood, Love to love, taken and accepted, let it be done." Together they spoke the final words. He felt the athame slide between his scales and pierce his heart; he felt the blood flow into the athame. The same magical bond that had fused the two athames into one also allowed the blade to simply absorb some of the heart's blood and retain it. The jewels that this combined blood would create once the boys returned would forever connect all in this circle. The Whirlwind was about to be born as it had been foretold. 

Julianna quickly moved to Grams and repeated the process with her and by the time she reached her sister the only thing on any of their minds was the rite and getting it done as quickly as possible. Once Julianna had returned to her place Anita then moved to begin her circuit of the circle. 

Anita performed her duties as quickly and as efficiently as her sister had, returning to her own place in quick order. Anita looked to her sister and together they spoke the words and plunged the athames into their own hearts. As soon as they had removed the athames they began to speak the final words and everyone joined them.

"Our blood has been given with our love unconditional, let it be set free and lead the way."

As the words died out a wind picked up, one that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere. Quickly it began to whip around the circle of power as if seeking entrance but finding none. It was the enemy, come to stop them but Uncle D knew that their circle of power would not be breached and his calmness calmed all within the group.

Suddenly the girls began to sway ever go gently and a mist rose from their hearts, each mist taking the form of the mighty Dragon Centaur. Silence reigned as the two Dragon Centaurs reared up on their hind legs before diving directly into the boys' unmoving forms. The wind continued to howl but all eyes were now fixed on the boys in the bed, all save the twins eyes who were closed as all that was Julianna and Anita has left with their Soul-Selves, had left to save their loves and it would be because of that unwavering and unconditional love that they would be victorious.

Those that were left behind had to simply wait and hope that all of them would make it back.

**Well I did say that it was shorter than normal but please review… Muse simply lives for reviews and she hasn't been getting a lot lately which may be the very reason that she is in the mood she is in… so please review as a happy Muse is a productive Muse…**


	14. Chapter 14

Distribution: This story cannot in part or whole be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies may only be distributed with author's permission and must include all disclaimers.

**Disclaimer: Cole Turner, Darryl Morris, Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe Halliwell. Leo Wyatt, Jenna, and Andy Trudeau and all other characters that have appeared on the series "Charmed" as well as the concept of Charmed and all backstory are the copyright property of Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and the WB Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended. All original characters as well as the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.**

**Okay here is the next chapter. Muse has decided on cutting the chapter up into parts and this is the first in what we call "A Mile In Cole's Shoes" where Piper learns more than she ever expected to about Cole Turner and Belthazor.**

Tim and Piper appeared in the much-used utility closet on the first floor of the hospital, it was and could only be locked from the inside. Pandy and Pee Wee appeared a second later. Piper quickly reached down and grabbed both furry ones as Tim checked to make sure the coast was clear.

"Okay now I have to check in with Nurse Cratchett and then…… what?" Tim asked as both of Piper's eyebrows shot up.

"You are kidding with that name right?" Piper was doing everything with in her power right now to NOT think about what Leo and her sisters had done to Cole and Darryl.

"No I am not kidding and believe me when I say that she more than lives up to the moniker, more than lives up to it." Tim shuddered without even realizing it, which caused Piper to tilt her head questioningly. "Darryl nicknamed her 'The Wicked Witch of the North' the day Nurse Cratchett first found her way into Uncle Cole's room brandishing her very long needle that she planned to stick in my Uncle Cole's backside. Fortunately for her I was able to get her out of there before Grams turned her back into Stuart Little." Tim suddenly realized that he was rambling and closed his mouth. Taking a deep breath to center himself he turned to face Piper. "Sorry about that. It's just that I am worried about Uncle Cole and Darryl and when I get worried I tend to ramble, sorry."

"That's okay, I'm worried about them too." Piper said as she held Pandy just a little tighter with one hand while holding Pee Wee with the other. She watched Tim watch her, looking into her eyes searching for something but before she could ask what he was looking for she saw him smile at her.

"You really are worried about Uncle Cole." Tim had been looking, searching Piper's eyes using his own Talents. As an Elfin Wizard he had the ability to "see" into people's souls, to know if they were telling the truth. This particular Talent was the main reason that Elfin Wizards were so highly prized and why many had become slaves to Demon masters; of course an equal amount "served" the Elders in very much the same way and under the same conditions. This Talent was also the reason that he knew what he did about his Uncle and Darryl. Neither knew that he could see into their souls as well, Grams had told them that he couldn't for their own protection. His Uncle needed time to adjust to his new life, as did Darryl; so when he had come to their hospital room after his Uncle and Darryl had completed the first Bond, and Uncle Cole had asked him what he saw, Grams had stepped in and told them that he couldn't see into their souls because of the Bond. If he hadn't been looking he would have missed the brief flash of relief in his Uncle's eyes at this news. 

A few days later when he was talking to his Uncle Cole about the decorating of their new home, he had looked into his Uncle's soul and what he saw had given him nightmares for months. He had tried to read his Uncle once before but Big Belthazor had stopped him. This time there was no Big Belthazor to stop him, although after he had seen he had wished there had been. When he had looked into Darryl's soul later in the week he simply added to his own nightmares. Darryl may not have been raised in the Underworld like his Uncle had but that didn't mean he hadn't had a hard life; Tim found out that day just how hard Darryl's life had been and once again his tears fell as they had for his Uncle. Piper's voice brought him back to himself.

"I do care about Cole, I really do Tim. I'm just sorry that it took this to make me see how much I do care. Now I'm rambling." Piper shook her head at her own inability to express herself. Normally she was very articulate but right now she was finding it hard to put two sentences together. Fortunately for both her and Tim, Pee Wee decided to step in.

"Tim. I think it would be best if you checked in with the Wicked Nurse of the North, quickly checked in and then quickly return so that we can get to the boys room. This part of the hospital is not warded after all." Pee Wee and Pandy could see that Tim and Piper were going to need some help but they could also see that this was a prime opportunity for Piper to begin to learn about Cole.

"I'll be right back. Don't move, any of you." Tim quietly opened the door after having checked to make sure that the coast was clear and slipped out. He didn't want to be gone long because right now he was responsible for all of them and he had no intentions of letting anything happen to any of them. When he reached the nurse's station where the doctor's checked in and found Sally behind the counter instead of Nurse Cratchett he breathed a sigh of relief. His relaxation didn't last long though.

"Oh there you are Doctor Stephenson." Sally smiled up at the doc as he signed off on two patients and ordered a few tests for two others. She really didn't want to be the one to have to tell him but seeing as how everyone else seemed to have taken a powder it was up to her. "Uhm before you disappear again." Sally stopped to clear her throat, which caused Doc Stephenson's head to shoot up; she could tell that he knew something was up. He raised his hand though as she drew a breath to continue.

"Sally, my dear dear dear friend. You don't see me, you didn't see me, and you haven't seen me all day." Tim smiled once before dashing away knowing that she could easily rain on his plans. Tim planned on telling Piper about his Uncle Cole. If Piper was to be a part of the Prophecy then she would have to learn her lessons and learn them fast for the time of the Whirlwind was almost upon them and everyone must be ready to play their part when the time finally came. He thought about how he was going to handle Piper's lessons as he made his way back to the closet.

"Okay guys the coast is clear but Grams didn't lift the protection spells enough for us to make it down the magical way so we are going to have to use the lift." As he took Pee Wee from Piper's grasp he could see the tilt of her head again. "She re-enforced all of the protection spells when…" He couldn't finish as he realized what he was about to say but he didn't have to finish.

"When we showed up, to protect Cole from us." Piper help Pandy even closer as she fought to keep from crying, but her mind simply would not stop showing her images of Cole. She saw flashes of a blind Cole laughing with Darryl; of their quiet reading time this morning; of Darryl carrying a sleeping Cole like a child in his arms; of a sleeping Cole, whimpering as he searched blindly for Darryl. The images kept flashing through her mind as she fought to control her raging emotions, most powerful was her emerging self hatred. This self-hatred only grew as her mind replayed for her events that happened while Cole had been living with them.

She saw Cole lying on the ground bleeding from a stab wound from the Source. Cole had used his sensing power to find Paige knowing that the Source might also find him, which he did and Cole almost died because of it. 

She saw Cole lying at the foot of the stairs barely conscious as she slashed him across the chest with her Fury Talons. He had willingly chosen to play bait to save her knowing that he could die doing it.

She hadn't been awake at the time but Leo had told her of how Cole had stepped into the line of fire and was hurt while being captured so that they could find her and save her when the Source had kidnapped her and gotten into her mind. He had risked his life, again, to save hers and she had never thanked him for it.

She remembered the look of pain on his face when she had asked him if anything was wrong and he had said only that he had a headache. She had seen the sudden onset of pain and yet she did nothing but smile and send him on his way.

She remembered the look lost look on his face when Belthazor was vanquished.

He had looked so lost that day, actually he looked lost for quite a while after that. I wonder why?

She was brought out of her thoughts as the lift doors opened and Tim pulled her inside, she hadn't even realized they had made it to the lift until she saw the doors start to close. As she looked up at the sound of someone calling Tim's name she caught sight of a middle-aged nurse wearing a look that would make any drill sergeant proud. "Tim?" When she looked over to her companion she saw what could only be described as a 'cat-who-ate-the-canary-look' spread across his face as he gleefully waved at the oncoming nurse. It took her a second but then she made the connection. "I take it that was Nurse Cratchett?" She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his most self-satisfied response.

"Oh yes that was the Wicked Nurse of the North all right. Hey Darryl is the one that nicknamed her not me." Tim defended himself to Piper's rolling eyes. He was actually glad that she had retained at least some of her sense of humor because he was positive that she was going to need it before all was said and done. 

The trip to the boy's floor was made in silence as Tim tried to get his thoughts in order as to what he was going to tell Piper. He didn't want to overwhelm her but where did he start. In the end he decided to simply let her ask the questions and he would do the best he could in answering them. He looked down as he felt Pee Wee lift his head up and he could just swear that the little fur ball was smiling at him. Shaking his head he led Piper from the elevator to Grams' office. As soon as he opened the door and let her pass he realized what he had done and he wasn't sure if he should undo it or not as he watched Piper start looking around the room at all of the photos. 

The office was wedding planning central and there was 'planning debris' as his Uncle Cole and Darryl called it lying out all over the place. Both his Uncle Cole and Darryl were having fun helping in the planning but they were men and apparently it didn't matter what species you were, if you were the male of it there were some things that would always elude you… such as the finer points of wedding planning. He laughed a little to himself as he remembered the look on the boys' faces when they simply couldn't understand the finer points of who would sit at which table. They both had made the mistake of saying "what difference does it make… this is the Nation and we are all family". He remembered the looks on Grams and the twins' faces and how the twins had moved to sit in their respective mates lap, telling them that they didn't have to understand it and that they would take care of it. The look that then passed between his Uncle Cole and Darryl told him that neither of them had a clue and decided to shut up before they put their foot into it again. Piper's startled voice brought him out of his musings.

"Oh my God." Piper couldn't believe what she was looking at. There on the desk sat a picture of Cole, Darryl, and the twins at the beach. What had startled Piper was all of the little kids running around them. In the picture Cole and Darryl were buried up to their necks in the sand and the kids, 3 boys and 4 girls, none of them older than seven years old were making sand sculptures on and around the two men. The twins were sitting by the boys' heads; each was stroking their fiancé's hair and keeping the sun out of their eyes at the same time. Darryl had a mermaid tail and a wand in his sculpted right hand while Cole had a long flowing robe and wings just like an angel. 

"That was taken about nine months ago on Tulum Beach. The kids are all Half-Bloods. They don't get to play much yet." Tim smiled as he remembered the day. Ever since his Uncle Cole had settled into his life with Darryl and the Twins, Tim had been able to spend more time with him that he had in pretty much his whole two lives. 

"What do you mean 'don't get to play' much yet?" Piper didn't understand and she was determined to understand as much as she could so that she could be a better friend to Cole, and maybe just maybe he would let her call him big brother like Prue does. She didn't know why it mattered so much to her and right now she didn't really care if it was for a magical reason or not, all she cared about was earning Cole's forgiveness and trust so that she could look in the mirror and like the person looking back.

"Well none of them have an active power so it's dangerous for them to be out without a protector." Tim looked to Piper and he could see it in her eyes. She wanted more, she wanted to know why and who and he wasn't sure she was ready for either answer. The more Piper stared at him though the more he came to understand how deep her need was. "How much do you know about the Nation?"

Piper repeated what Grams had told her at the hospital and what she had figured out by watching and listening. He realized that she had the general gist of who and what they were but he still wasn't sure. "Piper, do you really want to know?" Her eyes said it all so he simply decided to tell her the truth to any and all questions that she was going to ask him.

"They need a protector from the Hound Demons, the elite demonic hound type unit that the Source had made to hunt down Half-Bloods when the Seer told him of her plan. The Source maybe gone but the Hound Demons are independent of him and they are still out there. They can multiply and they are never all in one place. Ever since Uncle Cole linked with Darryl he has been trying to find a permanent solution to the Hound problem, but so far no luck. Because of this, our younger ones always have a protector with them whenever they leave the Nation Safe Zone."

"The Hound Demons aren't the only problem are they?" Piper could see that Tim was holding back and as she clutched Pandy a bit tighter in her arms she said something she never thought she would ever say. "Their protectors protect them from demons yes, but also from witches right?" She knew that she was right when she saw him look down to Pee Wee who was still laying in his arms "But they are just children, surely the Elders don't see children as a threat do they?" She almost hated herself for even asking the question but she had to know. Was it true, were the Elders capable of killing innocent children? Suddenly she remembered what Cam had told her about her baby sister. Cam's sister would have only been around ten when she died **when she was killed you mean** her mind practically yelled at her. Things were fast spiraling out of control for her. Everything she thought she knew was turning out to be an out and out lie or such a twisting of the truth that the truth was barely recognizable within the jumble of half-truths and omissions. Pandy's voice snapped her mind back on track as she looked down at the puppy held safely in her arms.

"Piper, I know that this is hard for you. It's like asking you to unlearn the basics that have gotten you this far, and even saved your life on a few occasions. We aren't saying that the Elders are bad or evil, simply unenlightened to the true nature of the world and forces around them." Pandy could see the turmoil in her charge and it hurt the furry one, especially knowing that it had only just begun.

"It is their arrogance, their self-centered belief that they and they alone have the right to choose who is worthy of their idea of saving. They have laws and rules, laws and rules that they themselves created yet which they themselves consistently either ignore or rewrite to suit their own personal agendas of the moment." Pee Wee didn't mean to sound harsh but the Elders held a particularly low spot on his morality chart. When it came down to it he found Demons to be more honest and honorable than the much-lauded Elders. The Elders have lied, cheated, omitted facts, turned a blind eye, and even killed to fulfill their plans. On the whole not a problem except for the fact that they claimed to be helping you, trying to save you while the whole time they were trying to get rid of you without making themselves look bad. Demons are out to get what they can, they are going to try and kill you and they make no qualms about. When you ask a Demon why he/she killed they will tell you because they were following orders or because the price was right or because they were trying to make points to impress an upper level Demon or because they simply wanted to. When you ask the Elders they simply say that "it was for the best" or "everything happens for a reason" or "it wasn't meant to be" and all the while smiling to themselves that they had succeeded in maintaining their own agenda. Demons left behind brokenhearted loved ones whose hearts would mend with time; the Elders left behind destroyed lives that merely limped along until finally dying. Pee Wee was jarred from his thoughts by Pandy's somewhat loud voice.

"Pee Wee now is not the time for that." Pandy had heard all of Pee Wee's thoughts and understood them perfectly. As the Keeper of the Sight, Pee Wee had been privy to all of the lies and deceptions of the Elders and the Black Council and his furry companion had long ago given up hope of ever changing the Elders ways. Yes the Black Council were evil but the Elders were worse because they covered their deeds with a holy-like attitude. Pandy could tell that his friend was becoming agitated and she couldn't help but notice the similarity to Cole. Cole had a unique ability to see the many variations on a theme and to see where they would ultimately play out to, a rare talent indeed and probably one of the deciding factors in his ultimate survival up till now. Oh there had been very bad choices but those were usually made in the heat of the moment or when it came down to the needs of the many outweighing the needs of the few and for Cole he was always the few. Cole also became highly agitated when his friends and family were put in the line of fire especially when he thought of himself as the cause of the danger and Pee Wee did the very same thing. Pandy laughed a little to herself before Piper's spoke up.

"Not the time for what?" Piper didn't know exactly what was going on but she had a bad feeling she wasn't going to like where this day was going to take her. 

"Piper there is a lot that you are going to have to absorb in a relatively short period of time. Now we know that some of it will be painful to hear and difficult to accept but we don't have a lot of time here. The day of the Ascension is in five days and you must be ready to join the Ascension of your own free will and with a free heart and mind." Pee Wee's words were not loud but powerful nonetheless.

"And if I can't?" Piper knew she was going to be sorry that she asked and she was right.

"If you can't then there will be no Ascension."

"And?" She knew that there was an and here as well.

"Everyone connected to the Ascension directly will die." Pee Wee didn't like what he was going to have to say but he had to, she had the right to know. He could only hope that his words would help and not hurt the future. "The unborn ones will die when the Twins die, then Prue and Benjamin, and then Cole and Darryl after they have suffered the deaths of the others. Snuggles, Bearlock, and I will die with the boys. Pandy will remain with you through out your life time." Pee Wee didn't say another word as he let what he said settle with her now horrified mind. He could tell by her eyes that she was beginning to see, he just hoped that she would accept in time. "It is called Destiny Piper and it isn't always pretty but it is always right. You were destined to be a part of this Whirlwind that is coming, destined from the beginning whether you knew it or anyone else did. This is where you belong Piper and when you finally give yourself over to it and them you will learn what true acceptance really feels like."

Piper simply stared at the picture she still held in one hand. She had always thought that she was destined to be a Charmed One. She never thought that there could be anything or anyone that could come between her and the Charmed Ones; they were supposed to be the ultimate power of Good, the defenders of the innocent. **_But have you really done that?_** She asked herself. **_Have you protected the innocents or only those that the Elders deemed worthy of help?  _**Piper had been able to answer these questions readily and with pride a year ago, but now the answers weren't that easy anymore. 

Ever since Prue had started to come and talk to her she had started to see things differently. It was only a little in the beginning but the more she and Prue talked the more she began to see things differently, it just wasn't until now that someone actually put voice to what she had begun to fear. The Charmed Ones had lost their way. She looked at the picture again, at a man she had killed without even trying to save and she suddenly realized something, here was a man that had protected his people for a hundred years and never once wavered in duty, a man who silently sacrificed everything in the name of that duty. She looked more closely at Cole's face in the picture, of the way he was looking at the children running around him and one word echoed in her head…**_Love_**. He didn't do what he did out of duty to any one person but out of duty to his own heart and the love that that heart held.

"It was a mask."

"What was a mask Piper?" Tim knew what she was talking about but he asked anyway. It was a way in, a way to begin to show her who his Uncle Cole and Darryl really were. When she turned and looked at him he knew what he was going to have to do, he just didn't know how he was going to do it. He didn't share a bond with Piper since she wasn't of the Nation… yet.

"The Cole that I knew before. It had to be a mask." Piper was starting to figure out a few things on her own and she wasn't liking what she was coming up with.

"Why?" Tim and Pee Wee asked at the same time.

"He's so different, so… open and…" Piper just couldn't say it because once she did she would have to accept responsibility for what she had done, she would have to open her eyes even more. **_But isn't that what you want to do? _**She asked herself. She brought her eyes back to the picture in her hand, back to his face. "Childlike."

The word had been almost a whisper but Tim had heard it. She had given him this opening now he only had to figure out how he was going to use it and if she would be strong enough for what was to come.

"That's because he is like a child in many ways Piper. You have to understand that it was Belthazor that you had dealt with in the past."

"Not exactly Tim, it was more like a combination but one that was 75% Belthazor and 25% Cole." Pee Wee said as he saw where Tim was going. "Cole's emotions, his emotional self if you will hid himself away when he was very young."

"Why?" Piper knew she wasn't going to like the answer but she had to know if she was going to have any hope in understanding this man that she had so wronged in the past.

Pee Wee looked up to Tim and got an idea. "Tim can you project?"

"Yes. Why? You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you? You are thinking it. Pee Wee I'm not sure…" Tim wasn't sure if Piper could handle it, hell he wasn't sure he could handle it himself but the look in Pee Wee's eye told him that they had no choice. Piper had to understand in order to accept her place among them and this would be the fastest way and since there time was short. "Alright what do you want me to show her?" He didn't like this but he would do it anyway. He loved his Uncle Cole and if this would help then he would do it.

As Pee Wee thought about which things to show Piper, Tim drew a Circle of Power on the floor of the office. Within the Circle the images would remain, and so would they until it was finished.

"She already knows about certain events but hearing isn't the same as seeing. There are key events that she needs to witness. The Dagger; the branding; the…Braitis incident; the possession; the release of his father's soul. I know Tim but it has to be done." Pee Wee could see the pain already showing in Tim's eyes but he knew that Piper had to see to truly understand, he just hoped that she would be strong enough for this.

"We need to show her the Wasteland as well." Tim knew that Pee Wee was right but he also had an idea of something she needed to see to understand. He looked to Piper as he worked on the Circle. She had put the picture down and was holding onto Pandy as if her life depended on it. He couldn't blame her, she already had heard about some of the things that she was to see and she had cried at the simple telling of the incidents. **_Incidents… ha! They weren't mere incidents. Why does the universe take such perverse pleasure in tormenting my Uncle Cole? Why is it determined to see him hurt at every turn? Why does it show him no mercy? _**Tim had been asking himself these very questions for years now and he was no closer now to an answer than he had been the first time. 

"Okay all set. Piper could you please step inside the circle?" Tim held his hand out to her as she slowly made her way to the edge of the Circle. He could see her hesitation and he understood it, she had heard about some of the things they wanted to show her and she was afraid of actually seeing them played out before her and he couldn't blame her in the least. A smile though found its way to his lips a moment later as he watched her square her shoulders and walk into the Circle. Her grip on Pandy looked almost painful to him but Pandy didn't seem to mind. If he didn't know better he would have sworn that he saw a tear fall from Pandy's eye. When he looked to Pee Wee he realized that he hadn't been imaging things as he saw a tear fall from the kitty's eye as well.**** 

Circle that surrounds us  
I call upon your Power  
Show us that which we seek  
By letting the past be revealed  
To the eyes of we four

Tim spoke the words he needed to activate the Circle to show them the past. The room around them dissolved into a mist and when it finally coalesced it began to show them the first nightmare that was his Uncle's past.

Tim, Pee Wee, and Pandy had, for various reasons already seen these memories so they were able to concentrate on Piper and her reactions to them. None of them knew what her reaction to seeing these things first hand would be; they all simply hoped that she would be strong enough.

Piper took a look around though she never moved from her spot. When she turned and saw little Cole she couldn't stop the small gasp from escaping her lips. He was wearing what Piper thought were turn of the century clothes as he sat on a rock in the cave. She could see the scared look on his little face, but she could also feel his fear. "He's so scared." Her words were whispered but the others heard her. "I can feel it."

 "She can feel his emotions?" Tim looked to Pee Wee, not sure what was happening here. His power was projection but that was only visual, he didn't have the power to project emotions.

"It's the link, somehow she is tapping into it." Pee Wee was watching Piper as she watched the demon grab little Cole from behind and carry him to the stone slab in the middle of the room.

"But she isn't linked to any of us yet so how can she be using the link and for that matter the link can't show her his emotions. What is happening Pee Wee?" Tim wasn't liking this one little bit. It was one thing to show Piper the past so she could better understand Uncle Cole but to allow her to feel his emotions, it just felt wrong to him. Pee Wee's next words though helped to alleviate some of his fears.

"It's Destiny Tim, it's trying to make sure that Cole and Darryl live and for that to happen Piper must accept her place with them." Pee Wee said as he continued to watch Piper's reactions.

"The Balance is trying to protect itself." Pandy said as Piper tightened her hold on her again as she watched little Cole being chained to the stone and the potion shoved down his throat.

Tim thought about what Pee Wee and Pandy had said and it made sense to him, but somehow he still felt that he was violating his Uncle Cole's trust by letting this happen. "Pee Wee I can't do this. These are his memories and it just feels wrong somehow."

"I know Tim, I know but she wouldn't be able to tap into them unless she was supposed to. Right Pee Wee?" Pandy said as she briefly turned her attention away from Piper who was transfixed by what was happening around them.

"Pandy is correct Tim. The Balance will do what it has to as it moves into the Time of the Whirlwind." Pee Wee looked to Tim once again as he spoke. He could see Tim's inner struggle but he could also see when Tim finally gave himself over to the idea. 

Tim and Pee Wee both turned their attention to the scene around them and quickly had to move to Piper when they saw her start to fall. 

Piper felt Tim come up beside her and grab her. She was glad for his presence as her legs began to give out on her. The scene before her was a nightmare. The fear in little Cole becoming unbearable as she watched his little body stop moving.

"Oh God he's still awake… they're going to … to do that to him while he's awake." Piper couldn't hold back her tears. Hearing about what had happened in no way prepared her for this, for a little boy's terror. 

She had felt his deep sadness when they had taken his clothes from him and she knew why, they had been the last connection he had had to his father. That feeling quickly turned to fear as his mother forced the potion down his throat. Fear turned to terror as he lost control of his own body, the demon locking his wrists into the shackles and securing them over his head and into the stone slab. The pain and fear she felt from him as the demoness, his mother, cut into his eyes was overwhelming. When she felt a numbness begin to creep over her she realized that it was little Cole reaching his threshold, his body in too much pain and his mind too scared to think anymore. She remembered his mother saying that the potion would also keep him awake and she suddenly felt sick as she realized that little Cole wouldn't pass out like she felt he would because he couldn't.

It had felt like an eternity to Piper but eventually little Cole could move again but he was still hurting and secured to the stone slab.

"How long?" Her question for all of them but it was Tim who answered.

"He's been there for seven hours and she won't come back for another six. She won't be back until tomorrow." Tim replied in answer to her questioning look. When the look was replaced with yet another look he knew what she was thinking. "Time is working differently for us in the Circle. You have felt what he felt, now think of feeling like that for thirteen hours." They all watched as a look of horror washed over her. "Yes Piper, she left him there for thirteen hours.

"And then she… she… "Piper just couldn't being herself to say it so Pee Wee said it for her.

"And then she pinned him to the cave wall for the first time after she brought him back to their living quarters; leaving him there for another twelve hours." Pee Wee said while looking at the little boy laying motionless on the stone slab. The Athame that he had just seen created was the very Athame that Letore had used to take his eye from him, stealing his Sight so he couldn't use it to help the Chosen One, the very boy she had tortured in the making of it. He felt a tear fall from his whisker, a tear for the little boy that never got to be.

Tim looked around them as the walls began to disappear and were replaced with the walls of Gram's office.  He looked up to the wall clock and realized that they had in fact been gone for only a few hours. He was about to ask but Pee Wee beat him to it.

"Okay it looks like we are going to get a rest period but it also appears that were aren't leaving the Circle either." Pee Wee had reached his little furry paw out and had met a wall of power. "Nope definitely not going anywhere." He turned his eye to check on Piper and found her on the floor. She was sitting Indian style with Pandy held close to her chest as she stoked Pandy between the ears while slowly rocking back and forth.

"How could anyone do that to him? He was just a little boy." Piper's tears flowed freely as the images replayed themselves in her head. She realized that the images that she had already seen and those that she will see, they would stay with her forever. **_A fitting penance_** Piper's mind told her and she readily agreed with it.

**_She's punishing herself Pee Wee and that is not what this was supposed to be about._** Pandy thought to Pee Wee.

Pee Wee could plainly hear the worry in Pandy's thoughts. **_Don't worry. Just give her a minute. I think she is traveling in the right direction._**

Tim for his part was watching Piper closely. He had seen her sink to the floor and stare off into space, her tears falling as she slowly rocked back and forth.

"Grams was right."

"Right about what Piper?" Pee Wee asked.

"Never judge a person until you have walked a mile in their shoes." She kissed the top of Pandy's head. "She was right. We never asked him anything; never truly let him in far enough so that he would feel safe enough with us to tell us. He had a plan, one that we undermined with our own nearsightedness, our self-righteousness. We never listened, never heard and for that he paid with his life."

As Piper fell silent, Tim looked to Pee Wee and Pandy. "What is happening here?" He could tell that they knew something he didn't and right now he needed to know what it was, after all this was his Uncle's life that they were talking about and he would do whatever he had to to protect him. It was Pee Wee that looked to him.

"She is seeing, for the first time she is seeing Cole as a person and as she sees him as a person instead of simply the human form of the demon Belthazor or her sister's demonic boyfriend or her ex-demonic boyfriend or the Source of All Evil. She is seeing Cole the person and it is causing her to re-examine all that has happened. She listened to what Grams told them when they were at the hospital and she has talked to Prue about it and because she made that effort her mind is connecting to her heart and her soul and together they are going to show her the way. Each memory she sees will simply open that connection even more and once it is open fully she will be able to face Cole and look him in the eye because then she will be ready to take her place amongst us."

"You mean that once she accepts her own guilt and responsibility for what has happened to Uncle Cole then she will be able to move beyond it?" Tim wasn't quite sure he was getting it and he needed to make sure he understood what was happening.

"Yes Tim and once she does then she will be free to help Cole do the same." Pandy was smiling as she said it, she couldn't help it. She knew that there was still a hard road ahead for Piper but she also knew that once Piper started on the road she was now on that there would be no turning back for her and as she moved forward so did Cole's chance to find peace himself, Cole's and Darryl's chance. The four simply remained where they were, each lost in their own thoughts of what lay ahead.

**Okay that was just part one; there will be more soon. In the meantime please review. It helps Muse with her writing**


	15. Chapter 15 R Rated for violence

**Distribution: This story cannot in part or whole be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies may only be distributed with author's permission and must include all disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: Cole Turner, Darryl Morris, Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe Halliwell. Leo Wyatt, Jenna, and Andy Trudeau and all other characters that have appeared on the series "Charmed" as well as the concept of Charmed and all backstory are the copyright property of Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and the WB Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended. All original characters as well as the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.**

**Okay guys here it is. I know the wait has been long and I once again apologize for that. Now for those that are waiting for the rest of the Charmed Ones and Leo to show up they will… but not in this chapter. They should be in the next chapter or the one after that… I promise that they will be there soon though.**

**Now a warning. This chapter contains a revisiting of the rape of little Cole, as you read the chapter you will understand why. For those that can't handle this please email me directly and I will email you an edited version of this chapter.**

**Once again this chapter is Rated-R for violence and adult themes. Please heed this warning.**

**Oh and please review… Muse simply lives for review !!!**

**And one more thing…. Thank you Tia and welcome to boys' world**

Tim and Piper appeared in the much-used utility closet on the first floor of the hospital, it was and could only be locked from the inside. Pandy and Pee Wee appeared a second later. Piper quickly reached down and grabbed both furry ones as Tim checked to make sure the coast was clear.

"Okay now I have to check in with Nurse Cratchett and then…… what?" Tim asked as both of Piper's eyebrows shot up.

"You are kidding with that name right?" Piper was doing everything with in her power right now to NOT think about what Leo and her sisters had done to Cole and Darryl.

"No I am not kidding and believe me when I say that she more than lives up to the moniker, more than lives up to it." Tim shuddered without even realizing it, which caused Piper to tilt her head questioningly. "Darryl nicknamed her 'The Wicked Witch of the North' the day Nurse Cratchett first found her way into Uncle Cole's room brandishing her very long needle that she planned to stick in my Uncle Cole's backside. Fortunately for her I was able to get her out of there before Grams turned her back into Stuart Little." Tim suddenly realized that he was rambling and closed his mouth. Taking a deep breath to center himself he turned to face Piper. "Sorry about that. It's just that I am worried about Uncle Cole and Darryl and when I get worried I tend to ramble, sorry."

"That's okay, I'm worried about them too." Piper said as she held Pandy just a little tighter with one hand while holding Pee Wee with the other. She watched Tim watch her, looking into her eyes searching for something but before she could ask what he was looking for she saw him smile at her.

"You really are worried about Uncle Cole." Tim had been looking, searching Piper's eyes using his own Talents. As an Elfin Wizard he had the ability to "see" into people's souls, to know if they were telling the truth. This particular Talent was the main reason that Elfin Wizards were so highly prized and why many had become slaves to Demon masters; of course an equal amount "served" the Elders in very much the same way and under the same conditions. This Talent was also the reason that he knew what he did about his Uncle and Darryl. Neither knew that he could see into their souls as well, Grams had told them that he couldn't for their own protection. His Uncle needed time to adjust to his new life, as did Darryl; so when he had come to their hospital room after his Uncle and Darryl had completed the first Bond, and Uncle Cole had asked him what he saw, Grams had stepped in and told them that he couldn't see into their souls because of the Bond. If he hadn't been looking he would have missed the brief flash of relief in his Uncle's eyes at this news. 

A few days later when he was talking to his Uncle Cole about the decorating of their new home, he had looked into his Uncle's soul and what he saw had given him nightmares for months. He had tried to read his Uncle once before but Big Belthazor had stopped him. This time there was no Big Belthazor to stop him, although after he had seen he had wished there had been. When he had looked into Darryl's soul later in the week he simply added to his own nightmares. Darryl may not have been raised in the Underworld like his Uncle had but that didn't mean he hadn't had a hard life; Tim found out that day just how hard Darryl's life had been and once again his tears fell as they had for his Uncle. Piper's voice brought him back to himself.

"I do care about Cole, I really do Tim. I'm just sorry that it took this to make me see how much I do care. Now I'm rambling." Piper shook her head at her own inability to express herself. Normally she was very articulate but right now she was finding it hard to put two sentences together. Fortunately for both her and Tim, Pee Wee decided to step in.

"Tim. I think it would be best if you checked in with the Wicked Nurse of the North, quickly checked in and then quickly return so that we can get to the boys room. This part of the hospital is not warded after all." Pee Wee and Pandy could see that Tim and Piper were going to need some help but they could also see that this was a prime opportunity for Piper to begin to learn about Cole.

"I'll be right back. Don't move, any of you." Tim quietly opened the door after having checked to make sure that the coast was clear and slipped out. He didn't want to be gone long because right now he was responsible for all of them and he had no intentions of letting anything happen to any of them. When he reached the nurse's station where the doctor's checked in and found Sally behind the counter instead of Nurse Cratchett he breathed a sigh of relief. His relaxation didn't last long though.

"Oh there you are Doctor Stephenson." Sally smiled up at the doc as he signed off on two patients and ordered a few tests for two others. She really didn't want to be the one to have to tell him but seeing as how everyone else seemed to have taken a powder it was up to her. "Uhm before you disappear again." Sally stopped to clear her throat, which caused Doc Stephenson's head to shoot up; she could tell that he knew something was up. He raised his hand though as she drew a breath to continue.

"Sally, my dear dear dear friend. You don't see me, you didn't see me, and you haven't seen me all day." Tim smiled once before dashing away knowing that she could easily rain on his plans. Tim planned on telling Piper about his Uncle Cole. If Piper was to be a part of the Prophecy then she would have to learn her lessons and learn them fast for the time of the Whirlwind was almost upon them and everyone must be ready to play their part when the time finally came. He thought about how he was going to handle Piper's lessons as he made his way back to the closet.

"Okay guys the coast is clear but Grams didn't lift the protection spells enough for us to make it down the magical way so we are going to have to use the lift." As he took Pee Wee from Piper's grasp he could see the tilt of her head again. "She re-enforced all of the protection spells when…" He couldn't finish as he realized what he was about to say but he didn't have to finish.

"When we showed up, to protect Cole from us." Piper help Pandy even closer as she fought to keep from crying, but her mind simply would not stop showing her images of Cole. She saw flashes of a blind Cole laughing with Darryl; of their quiet reading time this morning; of Darryl carrying a sleeping Cole like a child in his arms; of a sleeping Cole, whimpering as he searched blindly for Darryl. The images kept flashing through her mind as she fought to control her raging emotions, most powerful was her emerging self hatred. This self-hatred only grew as her mind replayed for her events that happened while Cole had been living with them.

She saw Cole lying on the ground bleeding from a stab wound from the Source. Cole had used his sensing power to find Paige knowing that the Source might also find him, which he did and Cole almost died because of it. 

She saw Cole lying at the foot of the stairs barely conscious as she slashed him across the chest with her Fury Talons. He had willingly chosen to play bait to save her knowing that he could die doing it.

She hadn't been awake at the time but Leo had told her of how Cole had stepped into the line of fire and was hurt while being captured so that they could find her and save her when the Source had kidnapped her and gotten into her mind. He had risked his life, again, to save hers and she had never thanked him for it.

She remembered the look of pain on his face when she had asked him if anything was wrong and he had said only that he had a headache. She had seen the sudden onset of pain and yet she did nothing but smile and send him on his way.

She remembered the look lost look on his face when Belthazor was vanquished.

**He had looked so lost that day, actually he looked lost for quite a while after that. I wonder why?**

She was brought out of her thoughts as the lift doors opened and Tim pulled her inside, she hadn't even realized they had made it to the lift until she saw the doors start to close. As she looked up at the sound of someone calling Tim's name she caught sight of a middle-aged nurse wearing a look that would make any drill sergeant proud. "Tim?" When she looked over to her companion she saw what could only be described as a 'cat-who-ate-the-canary-look' spread across his face as he gleefully waved at the oncoming nurse. It took her a second but then she made the connection. "I take it that was Nurse Cratchett?" She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his most self-satisfied response.

"Oh yes that was the Wicked Nurse of the North all right. Hey Darryl is the one that nicknamed her not me." Tim defended himself to Piper's rolling eyes. He was actually glad that she had retained at least some of her sense of humor because he was positive that she was going to need it before all was said and done. 

The trip to the boy's floor was made in silence as Tim tried to get his thoughts in order as to what he was going to tell Piper. He didn't want to overwhelm her but where did he start. In the end he decided to simply let her ask the questions and he would do the best he could in answering them. He looked down as he felt Pee Wee lift his head up and he could just swear that the little fur ball was smiling at him. Shaking his head he led Piper from the elevator to Grams' office. As soon as he opened the door and let her pass he realized what he had done and he wasn't sure if he should undo it or not as he watched Piper start looking around the room at all of the photos. 

The office was wedding planning central and there was 'planning debris' as his Uncle Cole and Darryl called it lying out all over the place. Both his Uncle Cole and Darryl were having fun helping in the planning but they were men and apparently it didn't matter what species you were, if you were the male of it there were some things that would always elude you… such as the finer points of wedding planning. He laughed a little to himself as he remembered the look on the boys' faces when they simply couldn't understand the finer points of who would sit at which table. They both had made the mistake of saying "what difference does it make… this is the Nation and we are all family". He remembered the looks on Grams and the twins' faces and how the twins had moved to sit in their respective mates lap, telling them that they didn't have to understand it and that they would take care of it. The look that then passed between his Uncle Cole and Darryl told him that neither of them had a clue and decided to shut up before they put their foot into it again. Piper's startled voice brought him out of his musings.

"Oh my God." Piper couldn't believe what she was looking at. There on the desk sat a picture of Cole, Darryl, and the twins at the beach. What had startled Piper was all of the little kids running around them. In the picture Cole and Darryl were buried up to their necks in the sand and the kids, 3 boys and 4 girls, none of them older than seven years old were making sand sculptures on and around the two men. The twins were sitting by the boys' heads; each was stroking their fiancé's hair and keeping the sun out of their eyes at the same time. Darryl had a mermaid tail and a wand in his sculpted right hand while Cole had a long flowing robe and wings just like an angel. 

"That was taken about nine months ago on Tulum Beach. The kids are all Half-Bloods. They don't get to play much yet." Tim smiled as he remembered the day. Ever since his Uncle Cole had settled into his life with Darryl and the Twins, Tim had been able to spend more time with him that he had in pretty much his whole two lives. 

"What do you mean 'don't get to play' much yet?" Piper didn't understand and she was determined to understand as much as she could so that she could be a better friend to Cole, and maybe just maybe he would let her call him big brother like Prue does. She didn't know why it mattered so much to her and right now she didn't really care if it was for a magical reason or not, all she cared about was earning Cole's forgiveness and trust so that she could look in the mirror and like the person looking back.

"Well none of them have an active power so it's dangerous for them to be out without a protector." Tim looked to Piper and he could see it in her eyes. She wanted more, she wanted to know why and who and he wasn't sure she was ready for either answer. The more Piper stared at him though the more he came to understand how deep her need was. "How much do you know about the Nation?"

Piper repeated what Grams had told her at the hospital and what she had figured out by watching and listening. He realized that she had the general gist of who and what they were but he still wasn't sure. "Piper, do you really want to know?" Her eyes said it all so he simply decided to tell her the truth to any and all questions that she was going to ask him.

"They need a protector from the Hound Demons, the elite demonic hound type unit that the Source had made to hunt down Half-Bloods when the Seer told him of her plan. The Source maybe gone but the Hound Demons are independent of him and they are still out there. They can multiply and they are never all in one place. Ever since Uncle Cole linked with Darryl he has been trying to find a permanent solution to the Hound problem, but so far no luck. Because of this, our younger ones always have a protector with them whenever they leave the Nation Safe Zone."

"The Hound Demons aren't the only problem are they?" Piper could see that Tim was holding back and as she clutched Pandy a bit tighter in her arms she said something she never thought she would ever say. "Their protectors protect them from demons yes, but also from witches right?" She knew that she was right when she saw him look down to Pee Wee who was still laying in his arms "But they are just children, surely the Elders don't see children as a threat do they?" She almost hated herself for even asking the question but she had to know. Was it true, were the Elders capable of killing innocent children? Suddenly she remembered what Cam had told her about her baby sister. Cam's sister would have only been around ten when she died **when she was killed you mean** her mind practically yelled at her. Things were fast spiraling out of control for her. Everything she thought she knew was turning out to be an out and out lie or such a twisting of the truth that the truth was barely recognizable within the jumble of half-truths and omissions. Pandy's voice snapped her mind back on track as she looked down at the puppy held safely in her arms.

"Piper, I know that this is hard for you. It's like asking you to unlearn the basics that have gotten you this far, and even saved your life on a few occasions. We aren't saying that the Elders are bad or evil, simply unenlightened to the true nature of the world and forces around them." Pandy could see the turmoil in her charge and it hurt the furry one, especially knowing that it had only just begun.

"It is their arrogance, their self-centered belief that they and they alone have the right to choose who is worthy of their idea of saving. They have laws and rules, laws and rules that they themselves created yet which they themselves consistently either ignore or rewrite to suit their own personal agendas of the moment." Pee Wee didn't mean to sound harsh but the Elders held a particularly low spot on his morality chart. When it came down to it he found Demons to be more honest and honorable than the much-lauded Elders. The Elders have lied, cheated, omitted facts, turned a blind eye, and even killed to fulfill their plans. On the whole not a problem except for the fact that they claimed to be helping you, trying to save you while the whole time they were trying to get rid of you without making themselves look bad. Demons are out to get what they can, they are going to try and kill you and they make no qualms about. When you ask a Demon why he/she killed they will tell you because they were following orders or because the price was right or because they were trying to make points to impress an upper level Demon or because they simply wanted to. When you ask the Elders they simply say that "it was for the best" or "everything happens for a reason" or "it wasn't meant to be" and all the while smiling to themselves that they had succeeded in maintaining their own agenda. Demons left behind brokenhearted loved ones whose hearts would mend with time; the Elders left behind destroyed lives that merely limped along until finally dying. Pee Wee was jarred from his thoughts by Pandy's somewhat loud voice.

"Pee Wee now is not the time for that." Pandy had heard all of Pee Wee's thoughts and understood them perfectly. As the Keeper of the Sight, Pee Wee had been privy to all of the lies and deceptions of the Elders and the Black Council and his furry companion had long ago given up hope of ever changing the Elders ways. Yes the Black Council were evil but the Elders were worse because they covered their deeds with a holy-like attitude. Pandy could tell that his friend was becoming agitated and she couldn't help but notice the similarity to Cole. Cole had a unique ability to see the many variations on a theme and to see where they would ultimately play out to, a rare talent indeed and probably one of the deciding factors in his ultimate survival up till now. Oh there had been very bad choices but those were usually made in the heat of the moment or when it came down to the needs of the many outweighing the needs of the few and for Cole he was always the few. Cole also became highly agitated when his friends and family were put in the line of fire especially when he thought of himself as the cause of the danger and Pee Wee did the very same thing. Pandy laughed a little to herself before Piper's spoke up.

"Not the time for what?" Piper didn't know exactly what was going on but she had a bad feeling she wasn't going to like where this day was going to take her. 

"Piper there is a lot that you are going to have to absorb in a relatively short period of time. Now we know that some of it will be painful to hear and difficult to accept but we don't have a lot of time here. The day of the Ascension is in five days and you must be ready to join the Ascension of your own free will and with a free heart and mind." Pee Wee's words were not loud but powerful nonetheless.

"And if I can't?" Piper knew she was going to be sorry that she asked and she was right.

"If you can't then there will be no Ascension."

"And?" She knew that there was an and here as well.

"Everyone connected to the Ascension directly will die." Pee Wee didn't like what he was going to have to say but he had to, she had the right to know. He could only hope that his words would help and not hurt the future. "The unborn ones will die when the Twins die, then Prue and Benjamin, and then Cole and Darryl after they have suffered the deaths of the others. Snuggles, Bearlock, and I will die with the boys. Pandy will remain with you through out your life time." Pee Wee didn't say another word as he let what he said settle with her now horrified mind. He could tell by her eyes that she was beginning to see, he just hoped that she would accept in time. "It is called Destiny Piper and it isn't always pretty but it is always right. You were destined to be a part of this Whirlwind that is coming, destined from the beginning whether you knew it or anyone else did. This is where you belong Piper and when you finally give yourself over to it and them you will learn what true acceptance really feels like."

Piper simply stared at the picture she still held in one hand. She had always thought that she was destined to be a Charmed One. She never thought that there could be anything or anyone that could come between her and the Charmed Ones; they were supposed to be the ultimate power of Good, the defenders of the innocent. **_But have you really done that?_** She asked herself. **_Have you protected the innocents or only those that the Elders deemed worthy of help?  _**Piper had been able to answer these questions readily and with pride a year ago, but now the answers weren't that easy anymore. 

Ever since Prue had started to come and talk to her she had started to see things differently. It was only a little in the beginning but the more she and Prue talked the more she began to see things differently, it just wasn't until now that someone actually put voice to what she had begun to fear. The Charmed Ones had lost their way. She looked at the picture again, at a man she had killed without even trying to save and she suddenly realized something, here was a man that had protected his people for a hundred years and never once wavered in duty, a man who silently sacrificed everything in the name of that duty. She looked more closely at Cole's face in the picture, of the way he was looking at the children running around him and one word echoed in her head…**_Love_**. He didn't do what he did out of duty to any one person but out of duty to his own heart and the love that that heart held.

"It was a mask."

"What was a mask Piper?" Tim knew what she was talking about but he asked anyway. It was a way in, a way to begin to show her who his Uncle Cole and Darryl really were. When she turned and looked at him he knew what he was going to have to do, he just didn't know how he was going to do it. He didn't share a bond with Piper since she wasn't of the Nation… yet.

"The Cole that I knew before. It had to be a mask." Piper was starting to figure out a few things on her own and she wasn't liking what she was coming up with.

"Why?" Tim and Pee Wee asked at the same time.

"He's so different, so… open and…" Piper just couldn't say it because once she did she would have to accept responsibility for what she had done, she would have to open her eyes even more. **_But isn't that what you want to do? _**She asked herself. She brought her eyes back to the picture in her hand, back to his face. "Childlike."

The word had been almost a whisper but Tim had heard it. She had given him this opening now he only had to figure out how he was going to use it and if she would be strong enough for what was to come.

"That's because he is like a child in many ways Piper. You have to understand that it was Belthazor that you had dealt with in the past."

"Not exactly Tim, it was more like a combination but one that was 75% Belthazor and 25% Cole." Pee Wee said as he saw where Tim was going. "Cole's emotions, his emotional self if you will hid himself away when he was very young."

"Why?" Piper knew she wasn't going to like the answer but she had to know if she was going to have any hope in understanding this man that she had so wronged in the past.

Pee Wee looked up to Tim and got an idea. "Tim can you project?"

"Yes. Why? You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you? You are thinking it. Pee Wee I'm not sure…" Tim wasn't sure if Piper could handle it, hell he wasn't sure he could handle it himself but the look in Pee Wee's eye told him that they had no choice. Piper had to understand in order to accept her place among them and this would be the fastest way and since there time was short. "Alright what do you want me to show her?" He didn't like this but he would do it anyway. He loved his Uncle Cole and if this would help then he would do it.

As Pee Wee thought about which things to show Piper, Tim drew a Circle of Power on the floor of the office. Within the Circle the images would remain, and so would they until it was finished.

"She already knows about certain events but hearing isn't the same as seeing. There are key events that she needs to witness. The Dagger; the branding; the…Braitis incident; the possession; the release of his father's soul. I know Tim but it has to be done." Pee Wee could see the pain already showing in Tim's eyes but he knew that Piper had to see to truly understand, he just hoped that she would be strong enough for this.

"We need to show her the Wasteland as well." Tim knew that Pee Wee was right but he also had an idea of something she needed to see to understand. He looked to Piper as he worked on the Circle. She had put the picture down and was holding onto Pandy as if her life depended on it. He couldn't blame her, she already had heard about some of the things that she was to see and she had cried at the simple telling of the incidents. **_Incidents… ha! They weren't mere incidents. Why does the universe take such perverse pleasure in tormenting my Uncle Cole? Why is it determined to see him hurt at every turn? Why does it show him no mercy? _**Tim had been asking himself these very questions for years now and he was no closer now to an answer than he had been the first time. 

"Okay all set. Piper could you please step inside the circle?" Tim held his hand out to her as she slowly made her way to the edge of the Circle. He could see her hesitation and he understood it, she had heard about some of the things they wanted to show her and she was afraid of actually seeing them played out before her and he couldn't blame her in the least. A smile though found its way to his lips a moment later as he watched her square her shoulders and walk into the Circle. Her grip on Pandy looked almost painful to him but Pandy didn't seem to mind. If he didn't know better he would have sworn that he saw a tear fall from Pandy's eye. When he looked to Pee Wee he realized that he hadn't been imaging things as he saw a tear fall from the kitty's eye as well.**** **__**

**_Circle that surrounds us  
I call upon your Power  
Show us that which we seek  
By letting the past be revealed  
To the eyes of we four_**

Tim spoke the words he needed to activate the Circle to show them the past. The room around them dissolved into a mist and when it finally coalesced it began to show them the first nightmare that was his Uncle's past.

Tim, Pee Wee, and Pandy had, for various reasons already seen these memories so they were able to concentrate on Piper and her reactions to them. None of them knew what her reaction to seeing these things first hand would be; they all simply hoped that she would be strong enough.

Piper took a look around though she never moved from her spot. When she turned and saw little Cole she couldn't stop the small gasp from escaping her lips. He was wearing what Piper thought were turn of the century clothes as he sat on a rock in the cave. She could see the scared look on his little face, but she could also feel his fear. "He's so scared." Her words were whispered but the others heard her. "I can feel it."

 "She can feel his emotions?" Tim looked to Pee Wee, not sure what was happening here. His power was projection but that was only visual, he didn't have the power to project emotions.

"It's the link, somehow she is tapping into it." Pee Wee was watching Piper as she watched the demon grab little Cole from behind and carry him to the stone slab in the middle of the room.

"But she isn't linked to any of us yet so how can she be using the link and for that matter the link can't show her his emotions. What is happening Pee Wee?" Tim wasn't liking this one little bit. It was one thing to show Piper the past so she could better understand Uncle Cole but to allow her to feel his emotions, it just felt wrong to him. Pee Wee's next words though helped to alleviate some of his fears.

"It's Destiny Tim, it's trying to make sure that Cole and Darryl live and for that to happen Piper must accept her place with them." Pee Wee said as he continued to watch Piper's reactions.

"The Balance is trying to protect itself." Pandy said as Piper tightened her hold on her again as she watched little Cole being chained to the stone and the potion shoved down his throat.

Tim thought about what Pee Wee and Pandy had said and it made sense to him, but somehow he still felt that he was violating his Uncle Cole's trust by letting this happen. "Pee Wee I can't do this. These are his memories and it just feels wrong somehow."

"I know Tim, I know but she wouldn't be able to tap into them unless she was supposed to. Right Pee Wee?" Pandy said as she briefly turned her attention away from Piper who was transfixed by what was happening around them.

"Pandy is correct Tim. The Balance will do what it has to as it moves into the Time of the Whirlwind." Pee Wee looked to Tim once again as he spoke. He could see Tim's inner struggle but he could also see when Tim finally gave himself over to the idea. 

Tim and Pee Wee both turned their attention to the scene around them and quickly had to move to Piper when they saw her start to fall. 

Piper felt Tim come up beside her and grab her. She was glad for his presence as her legs began to give out on her. The scene before her was a nightmare. The fear in little Cole becoming unbearable as she watched his little body stop moving.

"Oh God he's still awake… they're going to … to do that to him while he's awake." Piper couldn't hold back her tears. Hearing about what had happened in no way prepared her for this, for a little boy's terror. 

She had felt his deep sadness when they had taken his clothes from him and she knew why, they had been the last connection he had had to his father. That feeling quickly turned to fear as his mother forced the potion down his throat. Fear turned to terror as he lost control of his own body, the demon locking his wrists into the shackles and securing them over his head and into the stone slab. The pain and fear she felt from him as the demoness, his mother, cut into his eyes was overwhelming. When she felt a numbness begin to creep over her she realized that it was little Cole reaching his threshold, his body in too much pain and his mind too scared to think anymore. She remembered his mother saying that the potion would also keep him awake and she suddenly felt sick as she realized that little Cole wouldn't pass out like she felt he would because he couldn't.

It had felt like an eternity to Piper but eventually little Cole could move again but he was still hurting and secured to the stone slab.

"How long?" Her question for all of them but it was Tim who answered.

"He's been there for seven hours and she won't come back for another six. She won't be back until tomorrow." Tim replied in answer to her questioning look. When the look was replaced with yet another look he knew what she was thinking. "Time is working differently for us in the Circle. You have felt what he felt, now think of feeling like that for thirteen hours." They all watched as a look of horror washed over her. "Yes Piper, she left him there for thirteen hours.

"And then she… she… "Piper just couldn't being herself to say it so Pee Wee said it for her.

"And then she pinned him to the cave wall for the first time after she brought him back to their living quarters; leaving him there for another twelve hours." Pee Wee said while looking at the little boy laying motionless on the stone slab. The Athame that he had just seen created was the very Athame that Letore had used to take his eye from him, stealing his Sight so he couldn't use it to help the Chosen One, the very boy she had tortured in the making of it. He felt a tear fall from his whisker, a tear for the little boy that never got to be.

Tim looked around them as the walls began to disappear and were replaced with the walls of Gram's office.  He looked up to the wall clock and realized that they had in fact been gone for only a few hours. He was about to ask but Pee Wee beat him to it.

"Okay it looks like we are going to get a rest period but it also appears that were aren't leaving the Circle either." Pee Wee had reached his little furry paw out and had met a wall of power. "Nope definitely not going anywhere." He turned his eye to check on Piper and found her on the floor. She was sitting Indian style with Pandy held close to her chest as she stoked Pandy between the ears while slowly rocking back and forth.

"How could anyone do that to him? He was just a little boy." Piper's tears flowed freely as the images replayed themselves in her head. She realized that the images that she had already seen and those that she will see, they would stay with her forever. **_A fitting penance_** Piper's mind told her and she readily agreed with it.

**_She's punishing herself Pee Wee and that is not what this was supposed to be about._** Pandy thought to Pee Wee.

Pee Wee could plainly hear the worry in Pandy's thoughts. **_Don't worry. Just give her a minute. I think she is traveling in the right direction._**

Tim for his part was watching Piper closely. He had seen her sink to the floor and stare off into space, her tears falling as she slowly rocked back and forth.

"Grams was right."

"Right about what Piper?" Pee Wee asked.

"Never judge a person until you have walked a mile in their shoes." She kissed the top of Pandy's head. "She was right. We never asked him anything; never truly let him in far enough so that he would feel safe enough with us to tell us. He had a plan, one that we undermined with our own nearsightedness, our self-righteousness. We never listened, never heard and for that he paid with his life."

As Piper fell silent, Tim looked to Pee Wee and Pandy. "What is happening here?" He could tell that they knew something he didn't and right now he needed to know what it was, after all this was his Uncle's life that they were talking about and he would do whatever he had to to protect him. It was Pee Wee that looked to him.

"She is seeing, for the first time she is seeing Cole as a person and as she sees him as a person instead of simply the human form of the demon Belthazor or her sister's demonic boyfriend or her ex-demonic boyfriend or the Source of All Evil. She is seeing Cole the person and it is causing her to re-examine all that has happened. She listened to what Grams told them when they were at the hospital and she has talked to Prue about it and because she made that effort her mind is connecting to her heart and her soul and together they are going to show her the way. Each memory she sees will simply open that connection even more and once it is open fully she will be able to face Cole and look him in the eye because then she will be ready to take her place amongst us."

"You mean that once she accepts her own guilt and responsibility for what has happened to Uncle Cole then she will be able to move beyond it?" Tim wasn't quite sure he was getting it and he needed to make sure he understood what was happening.

"Yes Tim and once she does then she will be free to help Cole do the same." Pandy was smiling as she said it, she couldn't help it. She knew that there was still a hard road ahead for Piper but she also knew that once Piper started on the road she was now on that there would be no turning back for her and as she moved forward so did Cole's chance to find peace himself, Cole's and Darryl's chance. The four simply remained where they were, each lost in their own thoughts of what lay ahead. 

When Piper finally stood though it was if the Circle knew that it was time to begin again as the office dissolved once again into mist. This time it coalesced into the cave with a fire in the corner. Piper had seen the brand burned into Cole's back but for some reason her mind never put the brand together with the fire that had to have put it there. She turned her head and watched as a little Cole was dragged into the room and chained face down to the stone slab. They didn't have to remove his clothes this time, as he had none on when he was brought into the cave. Just as before she once again began to feel little Cole's emotions wash over and through her only this time she was ready, or she thought she was.

She felt his fear and she knew that this wasn't the first time that they had used the hot pokers to burn little Cole. He knew what was coming as he tugged at the shackles that held him in place. She felt the pain in her wrists as she watched blood begin to fall from beneath the metal around his wrists. Then there was heat near her back as the demon brought the hot poker closer to little Cole's struggling form. Pain. Pain such as she had never felt before suddenly blossomed across her back, she would have fallen to her knees but it was almost as if she were frozen in place. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. 

When the poker was removed she thought the pain would lessen but it didn't and little Cole knew it wouldn't. Piper's tears flowed freely and not just for her own pain but also for the little boy. A little boy that already knew that the pain wasn't going to go away, a little boy that had already experienced the heat of the poker enough to know that the air would only make it hurt worse. 

Another demon entered the cave and this one she knew, or rather little Cole did and that knowledge made Piper sick. She was his mother and as little Cole called out to her, pleaded with her to make it stop Piper felt the despair within the child grow. The female demon walked to a rock that was carved in the form of a chair and simply sat down, her face an unreadable mask as she watched the Source brand her own son. 

Piper heard the Source telling little Cole that this was a reminder, one to remind him that he lived only because the Source wished it and that he belonged to him forever. She felt the pain as the Source pushed the little dark head into the stone slab before bringing the hot brand down on little Cole's back. The pain was even worse this time and as little Cole cried out so did Piper, both from the pain and the growing despair as he whimpered and called out to his mommy to please make it stop. Piper suddenly didn't know which was worse, the physical or the emotional pain that she was feeling from the little boy; she did know that she was glad when he finally passed out believing that he was, for the moment anyway going to be able to rest. When she saw the red glow coming from the Source's hand she felt the pain and sadness return full force. His whimpered plea to his mother fell on deaf ears as she simply sat and watched her son writhe in pain as the air washed over the brand marking.

Just as suddenly as it had started it ended the room disappeared and once again they found themselves in Grams' office and Piper once again sank to the floor as she recovered from the physical pain she had shared with little Cole. 

Tim watched her very carefully. He himself had enough trouble dealing with just watching the memories but to actually be feeling them as well, he wasn't sure how much Piper would be able to take before she was pushed over the edge. He needed to make sure that that didn't happen because he knew how important Piper was to his Uncle Cole.

Pee Wee had been watching Tim, he knew that Tim was worried about Piper so he decided to explain something to Tim in hopes of calming him down.

"Tim, I can tell that you are worried about Piper but she is strong and will survive this. You have to understand that for her mind things are a little different right now." Pee Wee could see the blank look he was getting and tried to put into words what was happening to Piper, he just hoped that he could make it make sense. "Okay let me try and explain. Piper has opened herself in an attempt to understand the man she saw looking back at her from the picture, the man that she has been watching for the past 24 hours. When she opened herself she opened her heart, her soul, and her mind. The Balance if you will is using this opening to help her understand." The blank look remained.

"Right now her mind is so open that it is able to process what she is seeing and feeling at a faster rate than normal. This is allowing her to process and understand things in minutes that would normally take weeks or months. This is only possible because, as you said earlier, she has accepted her own guilt and is now taking responsibility for her actions. These memories are allowing her to see, to better understand Cole so that she can take her rightful place with him. When we have finished she will be able to better relate to Cole because of her new understanding. Now as for the question of why it is happening so fast. That is the Balance itself. If Piper can't take her place with us at the time of the Ascension then there will be no Ascension and the Balance will be lost and Chaos will take over."

"And all of you will die." Tim's voice was low almost as if he were afraid to say it aloud, afraid that by saying it he would make it come true. He wasn't sure that he fully understood everything that was happening but what he did know was that by the time they walked out of the Circle, Piper would be ready to face his Uncle Cole and Darryl.

Piper wasn't really listening to anything around her at the moment, right now her mind was focused on dealing with what she had just seen and felt. She wondered why the emotions were so much stronger this time. Oh the pain was still there but it was as if he was more used to the pain, like it wasn't something that happened occasionally but something that happened constantly to him. The thought made her shudder as she tightened her hold on Pandy. 

"It's because he is older and his memories of his time in the human world are disappearing. He has his emotions but not the memories." Pandy said as she looked up to Piper's face only to find confusion there. "As one grows up it becomes easier to handle ones emotions because there are memories to go with them. It's how we learn but with Cole it is almost as if he is regressing in some ways because he is losing those memories, the memories that contain his first emotional lessons." 

"He knows he loves his mother but he can't understand why love should hurt so much. He feels love for his father even though he doesn't actually remember him and that love is pure, there is no pain associated with it. He's confused and every time he looks to his mother she hurts him again and confuses him even more. He can't understand why his love for his mother brings him nothing but pain while his love for his father brings only warmth. That's why the loss of his clothes hurt so much; the shirt was one his father bought for him and it had carried his sent." Piper said, mostly to herself as she examined and explained the feelings that she had already experienced from little Cole.  

"Yes Piper and as the rest of his memories are removed he will become even more confused until his mother finally does something that pushes him over the edge." Pandy tries to explain.

"And he runs away emotionally since he can't escape physically. But what made him run away like that?" Piper asked Pandy, but it was the Circle that answered her as once again it took her to little Cole. She had asked the question but she never imagined the answer she was about to see and by the time it was over she knew that her life would never be the same again.

The room coalesced back into yet another cave only this one was larger than the others had been and instead of a stone slab at its center there were twin pillars on a raised dais. Piper's eyes swept the cave and found little Cole just as the whip struck his back. Pain lanced through her as she felt the bite of the whip as well; her shoulders felt as if they were being ripped out of their sockets as well, the chains holding little Cole up were pulling him onto his tiptoes and cutting deeply into his wrists. She wanted to scream as little Cole did but she couldn't just as she couldn't move. Instead she simply stood there as the whip continued to draw blood from the child that was chained between the two pillars.

Piper could feel little Cole's fear and his pain and again it felt as if he were used to being whipped just as it felt like he had been used to being burned with the hot pokers. The more she felt from little Cole, who was about eight years old this time, the more she understood that he was indeed used to being burned and whipped. The very thought made her sick and just when she thought she had seen the worst her attention was drawn to where little Cole's was and that was to the other side of the cave where his mother stood with another demon. 

Piper watched as his mother started to make out with the other demon; horrified she turned back to little Cole who simply continued to watch them between his screams from the whip slicing into his back. Piper could feel it; she could feel that it wasn't the first time that he had watched his mother with another demon. He had seen this before but she could also tell that it hurt him to see it and he couldn't understand why it hurt. Piper's tears once again began to fall.

Suddenly the demon with the whip shimmered out of the cave and the demon that had been kissing his mother turned and smiled at him. Piper could feel his fear rising the closer the other demon got. She suddenly felt the relief in her shoulders as little Cole's feet were once again firmly planted on the ground. Her relief didn't last long as the demon shimmered behind little Cole and, kicking his feet even further apart waved his hand causing new shackles to appear around little Cole's ankles. Little Cole's fear had risen but when his small amount of clothing suddenly disappeared his fear escalated to terror in the space of a heartbeat. 

Piper's mind was suddenly overwhelmed with other memories as Little Cole's mind flashed to the other times when a demon had taken his clothes and played with him. His mother had told them that he wasn't big enough yet and that if he died because of it then they would have to explain it to the Source. He hadn't understood exactly what she had meant by that at the time but he had seen her play with other male demons and they never had clothes on when they played and now he had no clothes on and he was older and bigger.

Piper watched as the demon dropped the black robe he had been wearing, letting it pool around his feet. He was marked in a similar fashion as Belthazor had been, red with black tribal markings that covered his whole body. When the demon reached out and wrapped his arms around little Cole she could feel the terror coming from the child and she hated the demon for terrorizing little Cole. As she watched little Cole cry even harder as the demon began to lap at the blood running down his little arms she felt her own rage growing. When she felt confusion merge with little Cole's terror as the demon began to run his clawed hand over little Cole's private area she knew she had found the true meaning of "red rage". But even as she felt this it didn't come close to the emotions coming from little Cole.

She could feel that he didn't know what was actually happening to him but he did know that he didn't want it to happen. As the demon rested his bare body along little Cole's bare back she could feel it as he tried to squirm away from his tormentor but all that did was make his wrists bleed even more, the demon eagerly lapping at the blood flowing down his little arms as he continued to fondle him. 

Piper thought that she had felt every emotion she could possible feel but what she felt next was something she would never forget, her soul would never forget no matter how hard she tried.

Little Cole whimpered and looked across the cave at his mother. "Mommy … please." Two words, just two simple words and Piper could feel the desperation in little Cole, not just to be saved but to be loved. She felt it, little Cole had been pushed so far that he was on the edge and if his mother didn't answer this time then she just knew that little Cole wasn't going to make it.

She watched as his mother walked across the cave and up onto the dais to stand right in front of him. When his mother grabbed little Cole around the neck and yanked on him Piper could feel her shoulders wrench and again wished she could at least cry out like little Cole did but she couldn't so she endured in silence… for little Cole.

When he looked into her eyes, that was when she felt it. She could feel his heart breaking as he realized that his mother wasn't going to save him, wasn't going to protect him. The feeling of desolation was overwhelming and if it hadn't been for Tim catching her she would have fallen to her knees. Piper barely registered the sick words that his mother and the demon were saying as almost all of her attention was focused on little Cole. He was beginning to slip away, his mind trying to run away from the truth, the truth that his mother whom he still loved was going to leave him there to be hurt again.

Everything came to an abrupt stop a moment later when Piper felt a pain she never thought she would ever feel. The demon was large and as he forced all of himself into little Cole, little Cole screamed and Piper silently screamed with him. She felt his thoughts stop as the pain consumed his entire mind. Vaguely she was aware of his mother leaving the cave, abandoning him to the pain and terror that now permeated his little defenseless body.

Piper didn't know how long it lasted, all she knew was the pain and the terror that was little Cole's. Suddenly she felt something begin to run down the backs of her legs and she looked to little Cole's legs afraid to know but needing to know. She saw the blood beginning to run down his legs just as she watched the demon move his clawed and bloody hands to little Cole's hips and begin to pull the child's body back in a rhythm that forced him deeper into the terrified child's body, little Cole's screams growing even louder.

The pain was unthinkable and Piper didn't think it could get any worse. She was wrong. When the demon roared out, the sound echoing off of the walls of the cave, he thrust himself so hard into little Cole's body that the force pushed little Cole too far forward and Piper felt his little shoulders wrenched right out of their sockets and it then became little Cole's scream that drowned out the demon's. 

Piper felt the demon pull himself away from little Cole, the movement creating yet another pain but this one passed quickly. As the immediate pain began to subside though Piper could feel the emotions begin to grow once more. She saw the demon bend down and begin to lap at the blood that was still running down the backs of little Cole's legs. She could feel that little Cole didn't even notice this and she quickly brought her eyes back to his. What she saw and felt would change her life forever.

His blue eyes that once held so much life in them were dying right before her eyes, just as she could feel him slowly slipping away. Piper now knew what had finally pushed him over the edge and it wasn't just the rape… yes rape her mind told her. She had witnessed the raping of a child, one that she knew yet never bother to look at, to see. No it wasn't just the rape it was the knowledge that his mother, a person he loved unconditionally had hurt him one time too many. She had left him there, left him to the pain and terror that the other demon had inflicted upon him. 

She felt him, his thoughts as he equated love with pain. He loved his father but his father had never hurt him so he remained a cherished item of warmth, a soothing balm to his frightened and hurt heart and soul. His mother though, she had been loved by him as well and he had done everything in his power to keep her love but he just didn't understand why his love for his mother had to hurt so much. He wanted to keep loving her, he really did but he didn't understand why she didn't love him anymore. He thought she had loved him when he was real little, he thought he could remember her holding him and talking to him but now she didn't love him anymore and he couldn't figure out what he had done to make her take her love away from him. 

It hurt too much, his little heart and soul simply couldn't take anymore and he ran away. Piper could feel him slip away, far away so he could hide himself from any more hurt and pain. She felt him find a small hidden place, one filled with the warmth and love that was his father and cuddle up there. She barely felt it as he cried one last tear as he closed his eyes and hoped that his daddy at least still loved him and that someday, just maybe he might be lovable enough so that someone might just love him again…… if he was really good maybe someday someone might just love him again and he wouldn't be alone anymore.

Piper felt her heart break and her soul cry for the little one that disappeared that day, disappeared believing that it was somehow his fault, that he had done something wrong and made himself unlovable. Her tears fell freely as she learned one of the hardest lessons she was ever likely to learn in her life. 

Suddenly she felt a shift and she watched as little Cole's eyes turned black and little Belthazor emerged. She could feel his rage, his pure unadulterated rage at what had been done to little Cole. She felt the pull on her arms as he pulled the chains free from the wall and snapped his shoulders back in place. She realized that she was feeling what little Belthazor was feeling and it stunned her to say the least. The tug on her ankles dispelled any doubt in her mind. These feeling, these emotions were solely little Belthazor's, as she couldn't feel little Cole anymore just little Belthazor. 

She felt his anger, his rage as he swung the chains around the neck of the demon that had hurt little Cole so badly and gave them a good vicious pull, one so hard that the demon's head snapped off and rolled across the room, stopping when it hit the cave wall. She watched as both pieces of the demon burst into flames and felt the satisfaction that this got from little Belthazor. 

She felt sadness and pain coming from the little red demon. She knew that the sadness was for what had happened to the child but the pain; she felt pain and knew that it came from the knowledge that he hadn't gotten to little Cole quickly enough. He felt guilt for allowing little Cole to be hurt this way. She was confused, little Belthazor was a demon after all, the demonic half of little Cole. When she heard little Belthazor speak, feeling the emotions as well as hearing the words she found her understanding growing and with that understanding came some guilt of her own.

"You are safe now Cole. No one will ever hurt you like that again, not as long as I live. I promise you."

Piper heard the words and felt the power of the emotions behind them. New tears formed in her eyes as she came to realize that Belthazor had indeed protected little Cole and adult Cole, had protected him until the day he died, until the day she and her sisters had killed him.

The room shimmered once again and they were back in Grams' office once more. Piper quickly sat on the floor as her mind quickly connected the dots it needed too.

"Oh my God. It was… it was us. We killed Belthazor. He spent his life protecting Cole, being with Cole. They weren't the same entity, they really were two separate people and Belthazor had spent his whole life protecting Cole. He did most of the killing and he also took the responsibility for the people that Cole was forced to kill to survive allowing Cole at least some peace of mind. It makes perfect sense in a kind of warped way, in a magical way. But we took Belthazor away and that left Cole truly all alone, for the first time in his life he really was all alone and it hurt him and we didn't even see it. No, it wasn't that we didn't see it was we simply didn't care." 

No one said a word as they waited for Piper to make the last connection. Pee Wee had said it before 75% Belthazor and 25% Cole. Their patience was rewarded a moment later as Piper finally let go of the last of her wariness and fear of Belthazor.

"Belthazor protected Cole but Cole also protected Belthazor. Belthazor couldn't survive in the human world without Cole so Cole helped him."

They all continued to watch as Piper thought the rest through, each of them hoping that she would find the right answer.

"The part of Cole that could love unconditionally and sought unconditional love in return, something that we all do, that part stayed hidden in that warm place he ran to. Cole was still there, he could still care about people, could even still love them to a point but not with his whole heart and soul. He needed to protect the Nation because he cared for them, loved them so he protected them the best way he could. He hardened what part of his heart that was still awake and became the best assassin the Source had. This position afforded him the best way to protect the Nation, but it also gave him the best access to the information he needed to stop the Source from making his body into his vessel. My God, what he has sacrificed and all in the name of love. And then we came along and ruined everything, all of his hard work destroyed by some of the very people he had set out to protect." Piper's voice trailed off as she scratched Pandy behind the ears, her mind working furiously. There was still something more and she had to find it. Her wait wasn't long as her mind, in its open state found what she was looking for.

"He could love, the emotion was his but he could never give himself to another to love. That part of him remained in hiding out of fear of more pain and rejection. But he started to come out when he began to fall in love with Phoebe. He wanted to love but… he never opened his whole heart or soul because he knew that there would be more pain, he knew we were going to hurt him and yet he stayed anyway. He stayed and he protected us."

Tim, Pee Wee, and Pandy kept their eyes glued to Piper as she spoke. They could tell that she was understanding Cole for the first time. She was realizing that he was both complicated and straightforward at the same time as he became what he needed to in order to protect those that he coveted.

"We upset the balance by demanding that he follow our rules of right and wrong; of good and evil when we couldn't even follow those rules ourselves. We forced him to conform in order to remain with us and by doing that we almost destroyed him. We did destroy his protector when we killed Belthazor and it was because we did that that the Source was able to possess him in the first place. My God, we made it possible didn't we? It was us wasn't it, when we killed Belthazor we gave the Source his way into Cole."

Before anyone could say anything the Circle came alive again and this time it didn't just let Piper experience what Cole felt, it put her inside Cole and little Belthazor at the same time. This time Piper truly lived this moment in their lives, and through the magic of the Circle she lived inside not only Cole's head but also little Belthazor's head at the same time. She had no idea what was about to happen but she somehow knew that she wasn't going to like what she was about to see and feel. As soon as the world outside the Circle took form Piper found herself thrust into both Cole and little Belthazor.

Cole was chained to a wall, blood running down his arms from where the shackles were cutting into his wrists, this blood mixing with the blood running down his chest from the multiple and deep lash marks the Source had already inflicted. Sadly little Belthazor knew what was coming next and as he watched the Source moved forward, towering over the weak and frightened Cole. The whimper of pain was plain to hear as the Source pulled Cole literally off the ground by the chain that connected his shackled wrists together and turning Cole so he faced the wall. After first making sure that his captive's feet were just barely touching the ground if he remained on his toes, he quickly gestured and two athames appeared, hovering just short of the backs of Cole's trapped hands. The Source paused long enough to push on Cole's back causing him to whimper again as his already abused and bleeding chest was ground into the stone of the wall. When he brought his hand back up he slowly pushed first one and then the other athame through the backs of Cole's hands, effectively pinning him to the stone wall. Once he was finished, the Source simply stood and laughed as Cole's tears began to run freely down his face. He grabbed Cole by the back of the head, wrapping his claws painfully in Cole's hair and yanking back. Cole screamed as the flesh of his hands was ripped but the Source only laughed again before speaking.

"That's it, keep on screaming and whimpering, it's music to my ears. You are mine now for all eternity. There is nowhere for you to run and nowhere for you to hide from me anymore Belthazor. This is why I had you created, why I allowed you to live. Oh, and I wouldn't even waste my time thinking that your little witch or any of your little family is going to rescue you from me. They have left you here for me to play with, they won't come to save you because they don't even realize that you are gone." The Source laughed as he saw fresh tears roll down Cole's face. "I can't wait till your son is born. I am going to have so much pleasure in turning him evil. Of course he already has too much of you in him so when I turn him it will be against his will and here you'll still be so you can listen to his screams."

 "No… please don't… don't hurt… him please." Cole's whole body began to shake as memories of his own past came flooding back, so many it became overwhelming and he felt as though he was going to fly apart from the pain they brought with them. Thoughts of his son suffering the torments and pain he had was just too much. He needed to get away to save his son, but the Source was right he had no way to escape from here and there was no one who was even going to try and save him now. The thought that his family didn't even know, that they believed that it was him pushed him over the edge and his mind ran even though his body couldn't. It ran from the hurt and pain, the loneliness and desolation that his tormentor took such great pleasure in inflicting on him. He barely even felt the whip as it sliced through the flesh of his back over and over again. He just wanted it to end.

Taking a few steps back the Source held out his hand as a rather vicious looking whip appeared, landing neatly in his palm. It took only a few moments for Cole's back to be as raw and bloody as his chest, when the Source suddenly stopped and moved his head, as if listening to something, something other than the hoarse whimpers coming from his beaten and bloody victim. The Source moved swiftly up to Cole and, with a swipe of his hand, removed the athames from his hands, though he stepped back quickly as Cole's limp body fell to the ground. He smiled as he heard the splashing sound Cole's body made when it landed in a rather frighteningly large puddle of blood that had pooled at his feet. "Don't worry I'll be back soon, my wife is calling for me though." The Source's scornful laughter was the last thing to fade from the cave but as soon as it did little Belthazor rushed towards Cole's still form.

Little Belthazor kneeled next to Cole's half naked and bloody form trying to decide the best way to move him. Since there was no easy way he simply moved to stand at Cole's head and, placing his hands under his arms, he carefully dragged Cole out of the puddle of blood he had landed in. Even though he tried not to jar him too much he still heard the pitiful whimpers that escaped from Cole's lips. Once he was clear of the blood he sat down with his back to the cave wall and gently pulled Cole to him so that his upper body was resting against his right arm which was supported by his right leg which he had bent at the knee, this way only the smallest amount of Cole's damaged back would be making contact with him. As Cole rested his head on his shoulder, little Belthazor gently rested his cheek on the top of Cole's head knowing from experience that it would be one of the few places on his charge's tortured body that wouldn't hurt to touch. He could tell that Cole was tired and growing weaker as the days had turned to weeks and then to months since the Source had invaded Cole's body, subduing him while he slept and then locking him away here, deep inside Cole's own mind. Everyone is capable of evil because everyone has a small dark corner in their mind, that place where people would plan the murder of their boss or their ex, and the Source took advantage of Cole's. Here is where he locked away all that was Cole, locked him away and proceeded to torture him both physically and emotionally. The Source could do anything he wanted to physically do to Cole here and Cole wouldn't die, he'd only wished that he would. Little Belthazor could tell that Cole was close to the edge when he started to talk.

"Do you think that they cared, I mean I don't mean like a family member kind of care but… do you think, even for just a little while, that they cared just a little bit?" Cole's mind was foggy with pain and no sleep; he couldn't even remember the last time that he had been allowed to sleep. He knew his little protector would have helped if he could but he knew that he was just as trapped as he was only the Source didn't know that he was here and he could only hope that it stayed that way. Cole's mind wandered back as he heard little Belthazor's voice and even that was soothing for him.

"Cole…. Cole," he had to put his hand under his charge's chin, gently raising his head so he could look into his eyes. Unfortunately he found them hard to read, between the fatigue, the fear, and the pain he just wasn't sure what Cole was asking about. Knowing that he needed the distraction from his pain, little Belthazor decided to ask Cole what he meant, even though somehow he knew he would be sorry later. "Do I think who cared?"

"Piper and Leo. I know Paige doesn't care but that's okay she… she was just afraid of me because she didn't really know what I was. I still liked her though… I mean she was nice to me until then anyway and I still liked even after she stopped liking me. I think Darryl might have liked me… well a little bit anyway after I lost big Belthazor maybe. Do you think they cared, even just a little bit about me?" Cole's voice had become soft and childlike as he talked and little Belthazor found new tears forming as he listened. He had been right, he was sorry that he had asked but he was even sorrier when he found he had no answer for his tired and hurt friend. Before he could think of anything to say that wouldn't hurt Cole even more than he already was Cole started talking again.

"I like Darryl, he's nice and he's good. Sometimes I imagine what it would be like."

"Imagine what what would be like?" He wasn't sure why he asked but he was afraid that if Cole stopped talking that he would lose him, not physically but mentally. He was scared that Cole would disappear even further into his own head and never come out again.

"What it would be like if Darryl had wanted to be friends with me. Sometimes I'd imagine that we would go out to a game together or maybe watch one on the TV. We'd play cards or something and laugh about stuff maybe even go fishing. I found out that he likes to go fishing. I like to go fishing." Cole's head turned so he was facing his little friend. "I do you know."

"I know." Little Belthazor's little heart was breaking for his friend and there was nothing he could do for him except hold him and listen. The more he listened though the harder it became to hold back his tears.

"Prue was different. She never pretended to like me and I liked her for that. I think she might have liked me a little before she died. I wish she hadn't died. She was too young; she shouldn't have died till she was older. We cried for her though didn't we?"

"Yes we did Cole, we cried for Prue."

"Do you think they cared? I mean I know they don't care now or they wouldn't have left me here but… do you think that they might have cared… I mean before I did whatever it was I did wrong."

"What do you mean you did something wrong?" Little Belthazor asked the question before he could stop himself and he knew next time he would keep his mouth shut.

"I had to have done something wrong to make them want to leave me here and it must have been pretty bad. But do you think that they cared before I did that something wrong?" Cole's glazed eyes looked up at his friend with such an earnestness in them that little Belthazor almost lost it. He wanted to tell him that he hadn't done anything wrong but he stopped himself. He was afraid that with Cole in the state that he was in telling him that he hadn't done anything wrong would only hurt him further. Not knowing what else to do and deciding that it couldn't really hurt now anyway he finally answered his friends question.

"Yes Cole, I think that they did care." He watched as Cole's head slipped forward again as he felt the body that lay in his arms lose even more strength. He tightened his hold on Cole, as if holding him tighter would keep him from leaving. Cole's next words were almost too quiet to hear and he had to strain to hear him. Once he did he really wished he hadn't.

"Do you think Phoebe… I know she liked me some but do you think she might have loved me… even just a little bit?" Cole let out a cry of pain as he suddenly coughed, burying his face in little Belthazor's neck as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm thirsty." He said when he got his breath back.

"I know and I'm sorry but he didn't leave anything to drink." Little Belthazor found himself getting more upset as the minutes passed. He was angry that the Charmed Ones were ignoring Cole and angry with them for not being a better family to him, for making him doubt that he had even been liked at all. After everything Cole had done, had sacrificed for them they still never let him in and now he even doubted whether he was even liked. Mad didn't even begin to cover what he was feeling at the moment. 

"That's all right I've been thirsty before, he never used to leave me anything to drink when we were little either." Cole fell silent as his tired mind tried to make sense of things once again. He still didn't know how he had gotten here but he knew that he didn't want to stay here. "I want to go home." It was getting harder and harder for Cole to concentrate enough to talk and to keep his eyes open, so as he nestled his face against his little protectors neck he decided to close his eyes. "Do I have a home somewhere?" 

"I know, I know. And yes you have a home and I'm sorry I can't take you there." The little protector laid his head once more against his charge's as he tried to think of a way out of this. Cole's voice floated up to him and this time he couldn't keep the tears from falling.

"I remember… warmth not like fire… like the sun… warm and safe… a man… it was daddy wasn't it. I remember daddy's love." He sounded happy, then in the next instant sad as he asked little Belthazor, in a very small voice, "Do you think daddy… do you think he might still love us… even just a little?"

Little Belthazor could feel the tears as they fell on to his arm where they mixed with his own. "Yes Cole, daddy still loves us, he will always love us. Now rest. Close yours eyes and just rest for now, I'll stand watch while you sleep." He was rubbing the back of Cole's head as he spoke, trying to sooth him. He no longer feared losing him because he knew that there was no escape from here, not for them.

"I remember daddy's love and he still loves us. I wish I could have told him how much I love him and that I was sorry." Cole felt himself start to drift away and this time he didn't fight it, instead he snuggled down against his little protector, burrowing his face into the little red neck secure in the knowledge that he would keep guard for both of them. He almost didn't hear little Belthazor's comment but when he realized what he had said he used the last of his strength to respond, needing for him to know.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, do you hear me, you haven't done anything wrong." Little Belthazor found himself speaking before he could stop himself and he found himself almost wishing that Cole hadn't heard him. Just for a moment he thought his wish had been granted, then he felt Cole stir in his arms and his words just made him hold his charge tighter as his own tears flowed more freely.

"Only good… a good being… could set him… free. I'm sorry… I was never good… good enough… to set him free. My fault… in it he was… trapped in… the first… place." Cole never saw the darkness as it rose up and blindsided him, his world turning slowly black and silent.

Little Belthazor felt Cole's body suddenly go still in his arms and he tightened his hold even more, needing to feel his charge's heartbeat against his arms. He knew rocking Cole would only hurt him so he settled for stroking the back of his head and purring to him, offering him the only comfort he could now. "I'm sorry Cole, I should have protected you better. I wish they hadn't killed Big Belthazor, he would have protected you better. If they hadn't killed him the Source wouldn't have had any place to hide inside of you, he wouldn't have been able to possess you in the first place. But I should have been watching better while you slept that night, I should have seen him coming but I didn't. I didn't see in time to stop him from capturing you and locking you away down here. I'm sorry, so very sorry." Little Belthazor's tears flowed freely. Cole's voice startled him but he still couldn't stop his tears, if anything Cole's words made him cry all the harder.

"Nothing to be… sorry for… not your… fault… not your…" Cole's voice faded as the blackness grabbed a hold of him again, taking him away. He wanted to stay and tell his protector, to explain that it wasn't his fault, that if he hadn't let the Seer force the Hollow into him in the first place then none of this would have happened. If he had been stronger in his fight with the Seer, but he didn't have big Belthazor anymore and she was too powerful. If he had only been stronger, or had been able to get away before she opened the box he might still have a home, the girls might still care about him but they don't care anymore. Because he hadn't been strong enough he and his little protector were trapped here forever, and his son would suffer the pain and torment of being turned against his will. He wanted to scream but he just didn't have the strength left, so instead he dove into the darkness, a piece of him hoping he would never wake up again while another piece feared he wouldn't and his little protector would be trapped here all alone, being alone the one fear they both shared above all others.

Little Belthazor continued to stroke the back of his charge's head while he purred in his ear. He knew that Cole was, for all intense and purposes unconscious, but he still felt the need to make sure that Cole knew that he wasn't alone so he continued to offer what little comfort he could. His own tears continued to fall as he kept guard. "I'm sorry Cole, but I don't know how to get you out of here, I don't know how to make you safe. I wish Big Belthazor was here, he'd be able to save you but I'm not as powerful as he was. I know you miss him and so do I. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Piper suddenly found herself back in her own body as the room coalesced back into Gram's office. She lowered herself to the floor quickly but carefully as she felt her legs get weak beneath her. "We left him… we abandoned him and … and he didn't blame us. He blamed himself." Piper said as she looked up to Tim and Pee Wee. "It was our fault though, we were to blame not him. If we hadn't killed Big Belthazor… if we had only paid attention… we should have seen but we didn't." Piper fell silent again as her mind flew back to her own memories of that time. "His headaches. He was trying to tell us and the Source was stopping him by hurting him and we didn't see. He was hurt and in pain and we ignored him, left him to the mercy of that monster." Piper felt her tears begin to fall but made no move to stop them as she continued to scratch Pandy behind her ears.

Tim didn't say anything; he didn't trust himself to open his mouth this time. It was one thing to see the memories of the distant past, but that was a recent memory and one that carried a lot of pain with it. The Nation had made the erroneous assumption that the Charmed Ones would kill the Source without harming Uncle Cole, as he was an innocent, as the Charmed Ones themselves called it. But this time they didn't save the innocent; they didn't even try to save him. As he fought his own raging emotions he looked back at Piper, the minute his eyes landed on her though he forgot to breathe. His talent for reading souls is second nature for him and he sometimes found himself reading souls that he hadn't meant to, the souls all but screaming at him to be heard.

Piper's soul wasn't screaming though… it was crying. He watched as the tears fell from her eyes and from her soul. _Pee Wee was right. The Balance is protecting itself by helping Piper come to terms with the memories, the emotions she is feeling at an accelerated rate. I just hope that it knows what it is doing. Her soul is very fragile right now and if it isn't careful it could destroy her._ Tim was brought out of his thoughts by Pee Wee.

"Don't worry Tim. Piper will be all right and in the end so will Cole and Darryl. She has learned many things already and more importantly she has accepted what she has learned. She believes in what she is seeing and feeling and knows that it is the truth, the stark naked truth that she has both hidden from herself and has had hidden from her by the Elders." Pee Wee has seen the look on Tim's face when the Elf had looked at Piper and he just knew that he had seen her soul. He could also tell that he needed a bit of reassurance that everything was going to be all right. He looked to Pandy who was snuggled up close to her charge and received a small smile from her furry friend. 

Suddenly the room around them once again changed and shifted only this time it wasn't the Underworld that they found themselves in, it was the Wasteland.

Piper didn't even bother getting up this time as she looked at the desolation that now surrounded her, instead she stayed sitting with Pandy held securely in her lap. Her head snapped to the right as she felt Cole nearby. Just as her eyes came to rest on a figure lying crumpled on the ground, Cole's emotional and physical pain made itself known to her. 

She felt his despair; his desolation at being left here by Phoebe, being dismissed by the very person he started to venture back out into the light to love. When Phoebe had told him to simply move on he could see it in her eyes; she knew what moving on would be for him and still she told him to go telling him it was over.

Piper felt her tears falling as she realized what her sister had done to Cole, the very man she said that she loved and would love no matter what. Piper now understood that Phoebe had hurt him beyond words by her actions, that she had shown him the very kind of love he associated with his mother, the kind that hurt him. She also felt his own self-blame again. _He's blaming himself again. He thinks that it's his fault just as he thought he had done something to make himself so unlovable that his mother took her love away from him._ Piper thought to herself as she sorted out Cole's emotions. She was startled from her thoughts though with pain as she saw him begin to move.

Cole felt like his whole body was on fire. The beast had found him again about an hour ago; at least he thought it was an hour ago. His sense of time was diminishing the longer he remained in the Wasteland. Carefully he rolled over onto his back causing more pain to shoot through his already abused body. He knew that he had done some serious damage during that last fall he took. He looked around himself to make sure that it was safe for the moment, that the beast had left, at least for a while. As he carefully made his way to his feet he realized that he had reopened the wound in his side again. Looking down at his hand he saw it covered in fresh blood and he felt himself sway a bit on his feet.

Piper felt Cole's struggle as he put one foot in front of the other, determined to make it to the cave in the rock face that was in front of him. She became confused though at his single-minded determination. She had felt his thought to simply give up and letting go but before she could panic at the idea she felt his own iron will crush the thought, almost as if it were an enemy. She was confused and she wanted to understand. When the answer came to her though she felt her own world begin to collapse under her feet.

Cole leaned heavily against the cave wall trying to get his breath back, his brief thought of letting go already a distant one; the very thought of his son driving it away effortlessly. He hoped and prayed that his son, whom he named Benjamin after his much beloved father, would be alright and that maybe his Grams would find him and take care of him. He didn't entirely trust Phoebe or Paige with him and though he trusted Piper with him he also knew that his son would always be in danger from his mother and his Aunt Paige, not to mention Cole's own mother.

Piper was crying as she felt Cole's emotions about his son, her nephew… the nephew that never got to be because of her and her sisters and Leo. When she felt Cole blame himself for making Phoebe and Paige hate the unborn Ben she felt her heart skip a few beats. Her tears flowed freely as she hugged Pandy a little tighter. She watched as Cole lowered himself carefully to the ground, a sharp stabbing pain making itself known in Piper's side as Cole's face contorted in pain.

Cole settled himself against the rough cave wall, barely noticing the few sharp edged rocks pressing into his back. His concentration was solely on his son as he tried to sense him again.

Piper sat, frozen as she felt the love coming from Cole. She had already learned that he was more than capable of loving very deeply but this, this was such a pure, warm, honest, and innocent love that she could barely breathe as she sat in total awe. In that instant she knew that this was little Cole, the child that had hidden himself away all those years ago. As she watched a small smile came to his lips as a round glowing orb floated in through the cave entrance and quickly floated over to Cole, hovering in front of him. Piper felt her heart break as she watched and felt what came next.

**_Daddy! Daddy!_**

"Hello Ben." Cole held out his hands, cupping them together giving his son a place to settle down in. "I love you." He said as held the orb closer, the glow from it encompassing his face as if hugging him.

**_I love you too daddy. Daddy you're hurt!_**

Piper could hear the worry in the childlike voice coming from the orb and it broke her heart. She was hearing the voice of her own nephew, the innocent child that she and her sisters destroyed. In that moment she hated herself for both what they did to her nephew and what they did to Cole. She didn't know she was about to witness an event that changed Cole's life forever, one that she was partly responsible for.

"I'll be alright son." Cole reassured his son as he brought the orb down to rest in his lap. 

Piper knew the truth though; she could feel his pain and his despair. He wasn't sure how much longer he could avoid the beast. She knew he wasn't necessarily afraid to die, he was just like all other living creatures, but it was that he didn't want to die here alone. He was afraid of being alone and that was exactly what he was here in the Wasteland… alone. He was also afraid of what would happen to the Nation and too his son. Piper saw the orb finally settle down in his lap, it's pulsing almost like a heartbeat.

**_Daddy?_**

"Yes my little one?" Cole using his Grams old nickname for him. 

Piper could feel the deep sadness within Cole when he thought of his Grams. He desperately wanted to contact her but he couldn't risk the Black Council or the Elders finding her through him. He loved his Grams so much though that he refused to risk it, even though it could mean his own rescue from the Wasteland. Instead he concentrated on his child in his arms… yes his child. That was how Cole saw the glowing orb for it was Baby Ben's soul.**__**

**_Why does mommy and Aunt Paige hate us? Aunt Piper doesn't hate us a lot, just a little. But why daddy?_**

Piper felt her heartbreaking for both father and son, Cole's struggle to try and answer his son's question bringing new tears to her eyes. _He could feel us… baby Ben could feel us the whole time_ Piper thought to herself, her shame growing as she realized that her own nephew had known nothing of love from her and her sisters and Leo. His only comfort was his father who was trapped in this hellish Wasteland by the woman who claimed to love him no matter what. _And by you_ her mind reminded her. She could have done something but she hadn't even asked Phoebe what had happened when she had returned from here. She did nothing and this is what happened because of her own willful blindness. Slowly she sank further into the emotions coming from Cole. She needed to understand every little thing so that she could fully understand her mistakes and thus know how to try and atone for them.

"I'm sorry my little one. I know what you are feeling but it's only because they don't understand." Cole had desperately wanted to tell his son that it wasn't true but he knew that it was, no matter how much he didn't want to believe it he knew that the Charmed Ones and Leo didn't love his child and as much as it hurt he also knew that it was because baby Ben was his child. He fought hard to control his emotions, his pain not wanting his son to feel anything but love from him. As he had his Grams whom he never once doubted her love so he wanted his son to have one person he would know loved him no matter what. 

Piper watched as Cole and his son talked and laughed. She realized how great a father Cole was going to be when Julianna had her twins but that still didn't keep her tears from continuing to fall as she watched Cole laughing and comforting baby Ben, trying desperately to make sure that he knew that his daddy loved him, unconditionally as his Grams loved him. She felt Cole relax as they talked and she was glad that he and his son were happy if only for these brief periods together, at least baby Ben had known love, the absolute and pure love of his father. Suddenly though everything changed. The orb began to pulsate at an increasing rate and at the same time she felt Cole's fear begin to rise, a fear that quickly turned to terror as he realized what was happening. As Piper felt the emotions she also knew what Cole did and that was that it was time, a time that Cole hoped and prayed would never come. It was the time when she and her sisters had vanquished the Seer and killed the innocent child named Ben.**__**

**_Daddy, it's time for me to go._**

Suddenly the childlike voice seemed to mature as the child became the comforter for his father. Cole knew what was happening and he didn't want it to happen. His heart and soul cried out for his son, his innocent child that wouldn't even get the chance to be born. He found he couldn't stop his tears as he rose from the ground, holding the pulsating orb closer to himself. As he tried to protect his son he felt baby Ben begin to slip away and he felt a kind of pain he never knew existed, a pain that threatened to bring him to his knees as it tore at his heart and soul.  **__**

**_I will always love you daddy just as I know that you will always love me._**

"NO!" Cole screamed as he watched the orb slowly fade away, knowing that his son was heading for the Abyss and the devourer that lived within it; knowing that pain was all that was left for his little one to feel, to experience and he couldn't even protect him. As the last of the light faded from his cupped hands he fell to his knees, his pain and despair too heavy on his heart.

"He was an innocent little baby!" Cole screamed through his tears, not even sure whom he was yelling at but still needing to vent some of his anger before it swallowed him whole. He felt a severe stabbing pain in his side, his wound being ripped open even further but he paid it no mind. His heart was bleeding in a way he never thought possible, his need to lash out taking control.

"He was an innocent little boy, Phoebe. You're supposed to protect the innocent! Why Phoebe? Why?" Cole's voice was rising with each word until he was practically screaming again, the blood pouring down his side unnoticed. "Do you hate me so much that you would kill our child? He was just a little boy! An innocent little boy!" Cole fell to his knees, his legs finally giving out on him as the blood loss caught up with his all too fragile human body.

"Damn you Phoebe. Damn you and your holier than thou sisters. You don't care do you? You never did." Cole's words became quieter with each breath, his strength finally leaving him as he collapsed, his tall frame curling in on itself as he sobbed quietly for the child, his child that never got to be. He silently vowed to never forget Baby Ben and to find a way to return to light his son's candle in the Hall of Memory; but for right now he simply wanted to cry.

Piper found her breath catching in her throat as she heard and felt Cole's words… his pain. She had never felt pain like this, not even when she lost Prue. This was what a parent felt with the loss of a child. She felt his pain suffocating her, not his physical pain as that was barely felt anymore; no it was his emotional pain that was eclipsing everything else, it was drowning her. Just as she felt the emotions close over Cole she felt him slip away. Suddenly she couldn't feel him anymore.

Her mind knew that he would live, after all these were only memories of the past but that didn't stop her heart from clenching in her chest as she frantically looked for any signs of movement from his now very still form. Finally though she saw the slight stirring of his chest as it rose and fell rhythmically. **_Thank God he is breathing_**_._ Piper thought to herself though she still remained acutely aware of how shallow that breathing was, the large pool of blood slowly spreading out from his curled up form weren't helping much either.

It was then that she realized that something was different, that they hadn't left this time. **_But Cole is unconscious so whose memory is this_**_?_ She thought to herself, never expecting an answer but she got one anyway.

"It's the Balance, Piper. It's taken over and is showing you something it feels it must." Tim had felt something change within the Power of the Circle as a new Power mixed with his own. He knew it was the Balance itself, the knowledge he had been entrusted with safeguarding told him that. What he didn't know was what it was going to show them. Very shortly though he found out and this time he paid as much attention to what was happening as Piper did.

Pee Wee looked to Pandy, neither knowing what was about to happen. What they did know was that it wasn't any of their charges memories. Pee Wee felt exceptionally bad since he had been the Vision Keeper, but when Letore took his eye she took most of his power to see what was to come. Quickly though he pushed those thoughts aside and concentrated on what was happening around them knowing that what was about to happen was going to be very important to Piper and for some reason Cole as well. He didn't know how he knew but he did.

Raven landed with a loud grunt, her back being skewered by small rocks in the coarse sand. Her fall had not been too far, maybe a story or two but the landing was a rough one; even so she quickly jumped to her feet. Her centuries of training and conditioning however played little role in her quickness; no, it was the feeling of her little one nearby that prompted her swift movements as she eagerly sought him out. She could feel that he was in pain and judging by the intensity she was sure that he was close by. As she started looking around herself she realized that she was in the Wasteland, someplace she isn't supposed to be able to go, just as she couldn't go Up There as the Elders had come to call it. It was one of the ways that the Balance protected itself, this way no one side could use her or her powers to alter the rules of death. It was something that she understood and readily accepted. After about thirty seconds of searching her eyes landed on his collapsed form, less then a second later she took off. 

She made very short work of the distance but just before she reached him something landed on her back, driving her to the ground. Her first instinct was to attack to protect her hurt little one but before she committed herself she sensed something she shouldn't have. "Matheous? What are you doing here? Or better yet how did you get here?" She asked the man that was rolling off her back.

"I have no idea my pet. I shouldn't even be able to be here in the first place." Matheous answered her as he looked around himself. "Oh I definitely shouldn't be here and neither should you. How did we get here?"

"I think maybe **he** had something to do with that." She explained, pointing to her little one's still form a few feet away, which she knew wasn't even necessary as Matheous was her mate and her little one's Grandfather and could find him as easily as she could.

"Oh Gods! What happened?" Matheous demanded as he quickly knelt down next to Cole, gently brushing the damp hair from their little one's forehead. When he was met by only silence he looked back at Raven and he knew. "It was the Charmed Ones wasn't it? They did this didn't they? She did this!" He was becoming more and more angry and would have continued to rant if Raven hadn't come forward and taken his free hand in hers.

"Matheous please? Now is not the time. We have to figure out who summoned you here because you really can't be here." Raven could see the pain in his eyes and she could easily understand it. He was her mate in heart, mind, and soul yet they could only be together for a fortnight every one hundred years, the rest of the time Matheous would have to use his link to her to know what was happening with their family. He had never gotten to see his son be born or grow up with his own eyes; he had never gotten to see his own grandson be born or grow up with his own eyes. No, everything her love knew was gleaned directly from her, from watching their family through her eyes. He had only seen their little one here once and that was fifty years ago and he had never seen their son Benjamin at all with his own eyes. 

Both she and Matheous knew it had to be this way but that didn't mean that they had to love the idea. Of course neither of them had expected this to happen either, becoming parents and then grandparents. It just wasn't supposed to happen but it did and at that moment their lives had once again changed, irrevocably and permanently just as it had all those tens of centuries ago when they had been separated by Duty.

Over thirteen thousand years ago they had returned to their homeland of Dragonish. They knew that something was wrong the minute they had entered the main hall of their family Keep. What her parents, the Lord and Lady of House Amythdon, had to tell them was nothing short of horrifying. Dragon's mated for life and theirs was only just beginning, barely a century together and they were being told that they had to separate, that they were being sent to separate Realms. When they had asked why the answer told them all that they needed to know. 

Each of them had been working with a particularly unstable Realm, both in terms of peace and power. Raven had easily adapted to the Belthadon Realm while Matheous had done likewise with the Katari Realm. Both Realms were large and contained much raw power, so much so that a Natural Balance had come into play within each, a Balance that would protect the Realms from destroying themselves, a Balance that was itself alive. It was with these two respective Balances that Raven and Matheous worked so closely and over time each of them had developed a working rapport with the Balance of their assigned Realm. Unfortunately for them the very same rapport that they had worked hard to achieve was the very thing that ended up separating them.

It was explained that these particular Realms, especially the Belthadon Realm were becoming a danger as creatures from other Realms sought the raw power that existed there as a part of its natural order. It had been decided, with the help of representatives of the two Balances that Raven should return to Belthadon whilst Matheous returns to the Katari Realm. It hadn't sounded too bad to Raven and Matheous, at first anyway. However as the discussion continued they soon realized what was really being called for. Once each returned to their Realms, the Realms would then be sealed; no other creatures from any other Realm would be able to enter Belthadon just as no creature from Belthadon could ever leave and the same would happen to the Katari Realm. This would mean that not only could they no longer be together as mates normally were but they would also never be allowed to return home. Once the Realms were sealed it was for Eternity or until such time as either Raven or Matheous deemed their Realms safe and both knew the chances of that happening. No they would never return home again either. 

Even as their personal world crumbled around them they knew what they had to do. They would have to say goodbye to each other and their home. Yes they loved each other with the whole of their hearts, minds, and souls and it was because of this love that they would follow the road of Honor and fulfill their respective Destiny's. They both knew and understood that even though they appeared to be choosing their jobs rather than each other, it couldn't be further from the truth. The Realm of Dragonish was powerful, very powerful but its power was tempered by the sense of Honor its inhabitants shared and while the ruling council tried very hard not to make its people have to sacrifice what Raven and Matheous were about to there were times and situations where the sacrifice could not be helped. Now was such a time.

Raven remembered the day that they said goodbye to each other, believing that they would never see, never touch each other again. As they walked away from each other, each moving to stand by the Balance representative from their Realm something strange happened. Her Uncle Draco and Aunt Tia stepped up to her parents, the Heads of the ruling council and spoke in hushed tones. She had looked over to Matheous but she could tell by the look on his face he knew just what she did and that was nothing. After a few minutes Aunt Tia had moved to stand with Matheous while her Uncle Draco and moved to stand next to her, both were still in their Dragon forms though; she and Matheous had already changed into the forms that they used when in their respective Realms.

When Raven had asked Uncle Draco what was going on she was stunned by what he told her. Apparently he and his mate, Tia, were going to go with them, Tia with Matheous and he with her. Fortunately both Realms operated at relatively the same time frames, so once every one hundred years she and Matheous would be allowed to be together for a fortnight. When she asked how it was possible he had told her that he and his mate would take their places as Warrior Guardians of the Balance temporarily so that she and Matheous could be together. To say that Raven and Matheous were stunned was putting it mildly. Since doing as he suggested would mean that her Uncle and Aunt would never be together again they both told them that their sacrifice wasn't necessary but her Uncle and Aunt would have none of it and told them that it was already done.

Raven and Matheous thanked her Aunt and Uncle as they accepted the gift that they were being given with the Honor it was due. Raven then said goodbye to her parents and her baby sister while Matheous said goodbye to his parents who were also in the Great Hall as well as his baby brother. Lastly they said goodbye to each other, their parting kiss one that would have to last them for one hundred years. 

Raven's mind snapped back to the present, pulling itself away from the old memories that she could still see in her mind's eye as if it had only happened yesterday. Looking down at their curled up little one she could see the resemblance plain as day, their little one was the perfect combination of herself and Matheous, even more so than their son Benjamin. As she watched her mate carefully card his finders through their little one's hair she could see the love and pain clearly in his eyes and she felt guilty. Though she may not have been able to truly be with her little one a lot over the years at least she could watch him with her own eyes, but Matheous couldn't even do that. He loved Cole just as he loved Benjamin and her and it hurt him that he could not be there for them.

As centered as Matheous was on his grandson he didn't even flinch when her fingers brushed the side of is face; instead he nuzzled her hand taking comfort from the physical contact. His heart sobbed quietly for his grandson as he cradled him in his arms, heedless of the blood that was beginning to coat his arms. Even though he was unconscious, Matheous could still feel his pain both physical and emotional such was the strength of their bond. "My pet, why? Why have they done this? Why have they hurt him like this?" Matheous asked, desperate in his need to understand why the Charmed Ones had done this.

"Because they suffer from ego, my love. They … they simply don't understand and they aren't willing to look, to learn. They are shortsighted and it will cost them." Raven tried to explain but she found her own words lacking so in the end she simply let her emotions do the talking. She could see the tears in his eyes as he felt her emotions and came to understand what had truly happened. She had tried to shield her love from the most recent events in their little one's life but now she had no choice but to show him. "Matheous, we still need to find out how you came to be here … especially here in the Wasteland." Before her love could even venture a guess the answer they sought found them.**__**

**_I brought you here._**

Raven and Matheous looked at the glowing orb with shock. They could feel the soul within it and knew who he was instantly.

"Baby Ben?" Raven's voice was barely a whisper.**__**

**_Yes Great Grammy, Great Granddaddy … it's me. I brought you here. You need to help me help my daddy and I don't have much time. The Charmed Ones have already vanquished the Seer and me with her. I was drawn to the Abyss but before the Devourer could get me I was pulled back here. It was daddy who pulled me back. He loves me._**

They could feel the child's pride as he spoke of his daddy and they couldn't help but smile. Suddenly a wave of love, pure love washed over them and that love wasn't only for their little one but for them as well. The glowing orb pulsed a little faster as Raven and Matheous answered the child by sending their own love back to Baby Ben. The child's next words brought tears to their eyes.

**_Please help me save my daddy? Please?_** **_He hasn't done anything wrong. Please?_**

They could see that the child didn't have much time before even his daddy's love wouldn't be able to keep him here any longer. Raven and Matheous looked to each other as the child's plea brought fresh tears to their eyes. Each wanted to be able to give the child, their great grandson the answer he wanted but they simply didn't know how. They watched the glowing orb bounce around his daddy's head as if caressing his face; this movement brought him into direct contact with Matheous' hand. At that moment Matheous knew what he had to do. 

"My pet, I know what we have to do now." He knew that she too had found the answer by the tears that were falling anew down her cheeks. "Oh my pet, do not cry for me. I am finally going to be able to do what I have dreamed of doing since Benjamin was born." He could feel her slight resistance but knew without a doubt that she would do what was needed, after all this was an innocent child and his innocent father but more importantly they were family and for a Dragon there is nothing more important than family. They would fight to the death for their race's Honor yes, but they would also fight to the death for their families as well. "My pet, it's time for me to finally get to show our grandson here just how very much I love him. Yes I know that you have told him and I told him when I saw him 50 years ago but we never really had any time together to really show him. Now I can. Please don't make me ask."

She knew what he was saying and she understood it but that didn't mean that she wanted to do what was going to be needed of her. It didn't mean that she loved her mate more than her grandson and great grandson it simply meant that she loved her mate, her Matheous. She was about to reach her other hand out to him but she felt something wet fall on it first. Looking down she found it hard to breathe.

Matheous followed his mate's line of sight and knew that their time was running out. He watched, holding his breathe, as a thin line of blood trickled out of the corner of their little one's mouth, the droplets slowly falling onto his mate's hand. His eyes went to his chest and saw how shallowly he was breathing. His little one was dying and he had no intentions of letting that happen.

"It's time my pet. I will always be with you. Remember that. I love you my little one and you too my even littler one. I will always be with you as well." Matheous gently kissed his forehead before carefully lowering his little one back to the ground. Moving a few yards away he came to a halt only to find Raven already standing in front of him. He looked into her eyes, into her soul and couldn't hold back his own tears, his falling tears now matching hers.

"I love you Matheous. You are my heart, my mind, and my soul. You are my mate in all things. I am you and you are me. Together forever." Raven's voice shook a little as she spoke what would be her final words to the only creature she has ever pledged herself to and would ever pledge herself to, her one and only soul mate. 

"I love you Ravenor. You are my heart, my mind, and my soul. You are my mate in all things. I am you and you are me. Together forever." Matheous' voice also shook a little as he spoke what would be his final words to the only creature he has ever pledged himself to and would ever pledge himself to, his one and only soul mate.

They came together in a final kiss, a kiss that each poured their entire being into since it would be their last. As they pulled apart, each raised their hand to the others face to carefully catch a single tear; with shaking hands they brought their collected tear to their own lips and tasted, one final time, the heart and soul of their mate. Stepping apart, Ravenor moved to stand beside their little while whilst their littlest one hovered protectively over his unmoving daddy.

Raven watched as Matheous called upon his power and morphed back into his natural form, the 2 story tall purple scaled Dragon then reared back his head while he flapped his powerful wings, shaking himself out. As his intense eyes looked down upon her, Raven found herself fighting back her tears once again as she held out her hands, palms facing up as if to form a bowl. As she raised her cupped hands above her head she bowed her head forward. She was both glad and sad that she wouldn't be able to watch. She wasn't sure that she would be able to simply stand there and do nothing but she was sad that there would be no one to witness her beloved's crossing over. A moment later she felt his power was over her, caressing her before disappearing. She lowered her hands and raised her eyes to find… nothing where he mate had once stood. A single tear fell, landing with a small splash on the beating heart that was held securely in her cupped hands.**__**

Great Grammy.

Raven turned to face her little ones at the sound of the small voice.**__**

**_I'm sorry Great Grammy._**

"There is no need for you to be sorry my littlest one. We will not mourn him, but rejoice in his life and his love." Raven moved to stand next to her little one's so very still form. Carefully she kneeled down, needing to be close to her little one's wound to complete the spell. Closing her eyes in concentration she spoke in the ancient language of her home world. As her voice went silent she closed her hands around the still beating heart that moments ago and been her mate's, the blood flowing between her fingers and onto her little one's side. What she hadn't seen was the glowing orb that was her great grandson move to hover between the blood flowing from her hands and his daddy. As the blood coated the orb it began to pulsate even faster before collapsing in on itself, the light disappearing into the wound before the healing properties of the blood closed the wound. When Raven opened her eyes they were gone and very quickly so was she. "You won't be forgotten, either of you. I shall light a candle for you my mate, my beloved and for you, our littlest one Baby Ben, your daddy shall light your candle himself. I promise." With those words, spoken to the wind of the Wasteland, Raven vanished as well.

The images around the Circle of Power dissolved once more into Gram's office. Piper was still sitting on the ground with Pandy held firmly in her lap. Tim was standing behind Piper with Pee Wee held firmly in his arms. Uncle D was standing to the left of them, the look on his face one of mystery. It was clear that he knew a secret but it was also clear that that secret would be known by all very soon if the look that passed between himself and Pee Wee were anything to go by.

Tim watched and felt the Circle of Power come down, washing itself away. It was then that he realized that Uncle D was there and from where he was standing he had to have been within the Circle before is dissipated. "Uncle D how did you get here?" Tim also knew that he hadn't heard the door open either and with Grams' shields in place no one should have been able to get in, not even Uncle D.

"I faded in my dear Timothy and don't worry the protection spells are still in place, I simply went through them and don't worry no one else but I can do that." Uncle D looked to each of the four who were now staring at him. "I know all of you are wondering why the Balance stepped in and showed you what it did."

"Baby Ben. He isn't gone is he?" Piper had no idea where the very idea had come from. If it hadn't been for the look on Uncle D's face she would have believed that it was her own guilty conscious trying to assuage itself. Instead of dwelling on this she rose to her feet, turning to face Uncle D directly as she continued to absentmindedly scratch Pandy behind her ears. "Uncle Draco, please I have to know." Piper's need was great and she would beg the purple dragon for her answer if she had to, fortunately for her though Uncle D spoke up before she had to.

Uncle D knew what no one else here did, not even his own niece knew. However, before he said anything he had to know how much they had all sensed during the last displacement. "You will know Piper, you will but first I must know how much did you glean from what you saw?"

"If you are asking if we felt what they did the answer is yes. I have no idea why I am not crying my eyes out right now, the pain both emotional and physical were intense and powerful."

"That my dear Timothy is because the Balance showed you and in doing so it helped you assimilate the information and emotions faster than you would be able to normally. You will all probably have dreams about what you have seen and experienced as your subconscious assimilates your experiences in a more normal fashion but right now it is short of time. The Balance, as you have learned is a sentient creature unto itself and it is seeking to protect this Realm from destroying itself. To that end it has shown you what you need to see. And in answer to your question Piper, yes Baby Ben is still alive and."

"He's living inside of Cole but Cole doesn't know it does he?" Piper was beginning to learn not to jump to conclusions for any reason and after what she has done to Cole and Baby Ben in the past she intends to never jump to conclusions ever again. 

"No Piper he doesn't. Actually you four are the only ones that know." Uncle D waited for Piper to get angry with him and the Balance, to basically lose it. He smiled when she didn't. **_She is learning fast. She will make it._** Uncle D was beginning to feel very confident that Piper would be ready for what was still ahead for her. He did however decide to wait until they were all together again before explaining the rest. 

"All right people it is time to get back. Cole and Darryl have already left for Judge Tigera's chambers and breakfast awaits." Uncle D couldn't help but smile as all four looked to the clock on the wall. "Yes it has been that long and before you ask Timothy, Cole knows that Piper is coming back with me and will be there when he wakes up. And before you ask Piper, he is due for the third backlash attack and will more than likely have it while in the judge's chambers. As for you being there he asked me about you before they left. He's worried about you being out of the Manor by yourself." Uncle D watched as Piper's eyes filled with tears at his words. He was actually glad for those tears, it meant that she was moving ever closer to her true destiny and in doing so saving the lives of his family. Pandy's voice brought him back to the moment.

"Uncle D, I think it would be good if we went back to the Manor now. Piper has seen and experienced a lot in the last few hours and I think we could all use some time to adjust before Cole and Darryl come home." Pandy had seen and felt Piper move too quickly through some of her emotions and she wanted some time to talk with her charge before she had to face Cole and Darryl, give Piper some time to think through things so that she didn't get overwhelmed when she talked to them. If Piper were to lose it in front of Cole she just knew that Cole would blame himself and that would simply be self-defeating for all concerned. 

"Pandy is right. We could all use some down time." Pee Wee may not have been connected to Tim but he could still feel and sense that Tim was also wound very tight and in need of some unwinding time before facing his Uncle and Darryl.

"All right then, everybody grab on and I'll get us all back to the Manor post haste." Uncle D waited for Tim and Piper to place their furry little friends on his back; once they were positive that neither was going to fall off they both moved forward, each grabbing a hold of one of his upraised front talons. "Everybody ready?" A round of 'yes' was heard right before they faded from Grams' office, leaving behind only a residual burn mark on the floor where the Circle of Power had once been. As he faded out Uncle D made a mental note to himself to have the mark removed before his Raven, or Cole or Darryl for that matter were to see it. **_More stress my family does not need._**

**_Okay guys, I hope you liked it and once again please review!!! Muse lives for reviews  !!!_****__**


	16. Chapter 16

Distribution: This story cannot in part or whole be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies may only be distributed with author's permission and must include all disclaimers.

**Disclaimer: Cole Turner, Darryl Morris, Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe Halliwell. Leo Wyatt, Jenna, and Andy Trudeau and all other characters that have appeared on the series "Charmed" as well as the concept of Charmed and all backstory are the copyright property of Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and the WB Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended. All original characters as well as the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.**

Darryl didn't know how long he had searched through the darkness for Cole; all he knew was that it had felt like an eternity before he found him. The relief he had felt as his hand made contact with Cole's was something he would never be able to explain. 

"Gotcha." He felt Cole's hand quickly grasp his, the grip painful but he didn't care. The fear he felt coming from Cole was almost over powering and instinctively opened the link all the way. Once it was open however he realized that that it was also his own fear he was feeling and as usual his friend was trying to help calm him just as he was trying to do the same for Cole.

"Darryl?" Cole knew that it was Darryl, what had startled him was that he could see Darryl and he shouldn't be able to. He could see the surprise in his friend's eyes when he realized that he could see him. "Don't ask me because I have no idea. I do know that we shouldn't be here." As Cole looked around them, sweeping the area for threats that he knew were out there somewhere, he never even thought about letting go of Darryl. He didn't want to lose Darryl in all of this darkness and from the feelings he was getting he just knew that his friend was going to kick into full Guardian mode any second. The thought barely had time to register when he found himself being pulled forward and right into his friend's personal space. He couldn't help the snicker that escaped from his lips.

"Okay there partner what is so amusing?" Darryl asked as he turned to look at his now snickering friend. However, with the link still fully open by this point it took all of two seconds for him to understand. "Oh all right all right it isn't that funny you know. Now let's figure out where we are so that we can figure out how to get out of here."

Very quickly both men got down to business. Working as one they visually tried to scan the area but the darkness was too complete so Cole quickly turned to a magical scan. As he scanned he automatically relayed the information, what there was of it at any rate, directly to Darryl via the link. 

"So any ideas as to where we are?" Darryl asked as he carefully sifted through the information that he was receiving from his friend.

"Not really. I know what it's not if that's any help to you." Cole suddenly stopped when he realized what he had said. He simply wanted to kick himself at that moment as he heaved an exasperated sigh, his free hand unconsciously running through his hair making it stick up in odd directions.

"Okay then what isn't this place? Maybe we can figure it out by process of elimination." Darryl had felt Cole's insecurity, his anger at himself and Darryl was damned if he was going to let his friend continue to feel that way. He absently began to brush down the errant curls that were all but waving at him from atop his friend's head while he waited for Cole to calm down a little. The last thing he wanted was for his friend to get upset again. He concentrated on remaining calm himself as well. The inky darkness of this place was already beginning to get to him. He couldn't see two feet in front of him. **_This is how it is for him when he loses his sight. The darkness all around you with no way to penetrate it; closing your eyes and then opening them only to find the same darkness still surrounding you._**Darryl had always been able to feel Cole's emotions but up until this very moment he could never truly understand, not this. Oh he could close his eyes and try walking around but he could also simply open his eyes if it became too much for him whereas his friend couldn't.

"Not being alone and knowing that I wouldn't be left alone helps." Cole had felt Darryl tense up and he didn't need the link to tell him why. He had secretly watched Darryl try and move around the Manor with his eyes closed on a number of occasions and he had also seen his friend fall over various pieces of furniture in the attempts. The very fact that Darryl had tried to understand what it was like for him whenever his world had turned to one of darkness had brought tears to his eyes. As he brought his eyes up to meet his friends there were no words needed but they were said anyway. "Thank you. Always."

"You're welcome. Always." Darryl never let Cole out of his sight, heck he never let him out of reaching distance when he couldn't see. There was no way that he would ever leave him alone, not that he was ever that far away from his charge even when his charge could see. Some people had thought their relationship strange, their need to be physically close to each other silly but neither he nor Cole cared. It was enough for both men to know that those that mattered understood and accepted them and their needs without prejudice. 

Both men shook themselves a little to bring their thoughts back to the problem at hand. Cole once again scanned the area as he began to get a feeling of familiarity about this dark world around them, a familiarity that was beginning to give him the creeps; a feeling that Darryl quickly picked up on.

"This place is familiar but it's not a part of your memories and I know it's not a part of mine. What does that leave us?" He shared a look with Cole as it came to both of them.

"The Source." 

Darryl felt Cole begin to shake a little at the mention of the hated name and he automatically pulled Cole closer to him in an effort to help keep him calm. What he hadn't anticipated was his own response as he found himself swaying a little on his own feet. 

"Darryl?" Cole had grabbed Darryl's arm with his free hand when he felt him start to sway. Immediately looking into his friend's eyes as he felt something very strange come through the link. This time it was Cole who fell into Darryl's eyes and into a nightmare. 

Cole saw flashes, little snippets of things flashing within his minds eye and he wasn't liking what he was seeing. These weren't memories they were images being superimposed onto his friend's mind. Flash after flash.

Cole saw Darryl standing over him, his body lying on the ground, covered in blood and as he looked up he recognized the street. It was where they had captured the serial killer, where he had helped to save the lives of the three officers that were standing on the curb a few feet away from them. This time though he had apparently died in the attempt. He watched as Darryl kneeled down and with a shaky hand closed his dead eyes.

The image switched to another time when he and Darryl had been caught in a firefight about a week after the first image and again he watched as he died, as he left Darryl alone. Cole was beginning to get an idea about what was going on when the image switched yet again.

This time it was the night they had met Slater, the night he had been shot. He watched as Darryl lowered him to the ground, Darryl's hand coming away from the back of his head covered in blood. Darryl's call for help rang out and then they were in the ambulance. Again the image switched but stayed with the theme of that night. He watched as the nurse gave Darryl the letter Cole had always kept on his person in case anything ever happened to him. The look on his friend's face as he read the letter was almost painful to watch but it also helped him get closer to the answer of where they were.

As Cole continued to watch, he listened as Darryl spoke to himself as he sat down. His heart ached for his friend, the pain in Darryl's voice as he spoke the promise he had made that night, the promise to Cole that he would never be alone ever again cut right into his heart. Then he saw Grams come out of the doors at the end of the hall and make her way over to Darryl, her words froze his blood as he finally made the connection.

"I'm sorry Inspector. We did all that we could but he didn't make it. Your friend is dead Inspector. Cole is dead."

Cole finally knew where they were and what he had to do. With great effort he pushed against the entity that was attacking Darryl, showing Darryl his worst fear coming to life over and over and over again. One part of Cole's brain told him that Darryl's worst fear was the same as his own; to have the other go away and leave them all alone but he couldn't think about that now so he filed it away for future reference. 

As Cole was pushing the entity out of Darryl he noticed that none of the entities were attacking him for some reason so he decided rather quickly to use that fact to his own advantage. Carefully he channeled even more power into the link and preceded to push with everything he had. It had felt like a very long time to Cole but finally the entity gave ground, not much just a little but that was all the opening Cole needed. One great shove later and the entity was gone; before Cole could even catch his breath though, the mental battle having taken a physical toll as well, he felt Darryl go limp in his arms. Catching his falling friend he tried to gently lower the two of them to the ground and made it with only a slightly bruised ego to show for the effort. Quickly he pointed his hand at the ground in front of him and a wall of flame appeared which immediately ringed itself around the two men. Once the protection was in place Cole turned all of his attention to Darryl.

"Darryl?" He repeated his friend's name a few times but still Darryl's eyes remained unfocused. Feeling a panic begin to surface within himself he immediately clamped down on it, giving over to that panic building within would serve no purpose. That knowledge coupled with the fact that his friend needed him was enough to quell the rising tide of fear. 

"Okay then…… his eyes are open but he isn't in the here and now and he isn't on the Dreamscape." Cole reasoned out loud. He knew for a fact that Darryl had not gone to the Dreamscape because if he had he would have disappeared from here physically as well. Suddenly he felt the body resting in his arms tense up as tears began to form in the unfocused brown eyes. Cole suddenly knew with absolute certainty what was happening, his friend was freed from the entity but the images were still playing out in Darryl's mind. Refusing to let those images continue to hurt his friend he pulled Darryl's body closer so it rested more securely in his arms before once again riding the link into his friend's mind.

Once he was inside Darryl's mind he quickly looked around and what he saw this time made his heart lurch in his chest because this nightmare he felt responsible for. It had been right after the first Bond had been established, when they had all moved into Raven Manor. He had had the same nightmare for a week before Darryl had finally gotten him to talk about it. Now he was watching that same nightmare play out before him.

He saw himself lying on his side on the ground of a cave; his eyes closed as if asleep while a hooded demon ran his hand through his hair. His body never moved though. Looking to his right he saw Darryl standing a few feet away, his arms were chained to a stone column that rose from the ground behind him. 

"You failed. You promised him that I was gone, that I could never hurt him again but here I am." As the hooded demon spoke a red glow surrounded the hand that was now laying on the unconscious Cole's head. The real Cole watched as the dream Cole's body began to convulse on the cave floor.

"Leave him alone you son of a bitch! Just leave him alone!" Darryl screamed while he strained against the chains holding him, his eyes never leaving the convulsing body of his friend.

"Or what! You can't do anything. You are powerless. You always were and you always will be. Protect him. Isn't that what you promised him? That I was gone forever and could never hurt him again? Let us add lying to your many mistakes shall we. Guardian…… you? You are pathetic. You could never protect him from me and you knew that yet you still made that promise. Now he is mine again and this time it is forever. I thank you for giving him back to me." The demon removed his hand from the convulsing Cole's head, Cole's body immediately stilled but still his eyes never opened. 

The real Cole watched as the demon lowered his hood but he already knew what he would see. It was the face of the Source, half disfigured but still bearing the tribal markings that were similar to Belthazor's. This wasn't real and he knew it but as he looked to his friend he could see in Darryl's eyes that he didn't know that it wasn't real. Immediately he began to walk over to Darryl, it wasn't far but as he moved forward he realized something. The fear that was usually associated with the Source coming back wasn't there, he was free of it and he knew that he was free from that fear because of his friend, his Guardian, his brother. This thought simply spurred him on as he quickened his pace to get to his friend, to free his friend.

Cole didn't stop until he was directly in front of a still struggling Darryl. Watching his friend continue to struggle against the chains that bound him Cole suddenly realized that Darryl couldn't see him. Knowing what he had to do he still found himself turning to face the very demon that had haunted his every nightmare for months after his escape from the Wasteland, had haunted him until Darryl sent the nightmare packing by simply being there for him, by caring about him. 

"You can't have him." Cole found himself speaking without really thinking about it, it was simply a need he had to satisfy so he kept talking. "Do you hear me? You can't have him because he is mine and always will be. Nothing and no one, least of all you can ever change that." His voice was low and calm but cold and deadly as well. He wasn't sure exactly why he had felt the need to say what he had but he found himself feeling better for just having spoken the words aloud. 

Quickly he turned back to Darryl and was mildly surprised when he found Darryl's eyes looking right at him instead of through him. He figured it had to have something to do with the link but he still felt a whole lot better when he heard Darryl's voice.

"Cole?" Darryl's voice sounded odd even to himself. His eyes locked with the blue eyes that were staring intensely at him. He wasn't sure what was happening anymore, what was real as something here had to be a lie. There were two Coles in front of him, one standing the other laying on the cave ground in front of the Source. It simply wasn't possible so one of them had to be a lie but which one.

"Darryl, listen to me. This isn't real. It's the Crydeshi, the creatures that live in this realm. It's called the Blackness of Niquili. That's where we are, well where we really are anyway. The Crydeshi torture their victims by bringing their worst nightmare to life in the victim's own mind and making them relive it over an over." Cole felt that explaining what was happening would help Darryl realize that what was happening around them wasn't real. Gods knew Darryl had done the very same thing often to help Cole out if his own nightmares. The fact that Darryl was still watching and listening to him was a good sign, now all Cole had to do was get them out of Darryl's head. Even though he had pulled Darryl out of his friend's nightmares in the past this was different. Here they were in a separate realm and the rules were different. The pain in his friend's eyes cut right through his soul and he simply couldn't stand to see Darryl hurting this way any more so he gave himself over to his own instincts and let them guide him.

"Okay Sherlock we're out of here." With that Cole grabbed Darryl's head in his hands while he grabbed the link with his mind. Once he had a firm hold on both he sent a burst of power down the link. A split second later he felt the ground drop out from under his feet and suddenly they were free falling, landing with an almost painful jar back into their proper bodies.

Darryl looked to the Cole that was standing in front of him, he looked at the blue eyes and hoped, prayed that this was the real Cole. If it wasn't then he had failed his friend, he had broken his promise to always protect him and to never let the Source have him ever again. His heart and soul simply screamed out at the pain of the very thought, his eyes growing wet with unshed tears. Just when he thought he couldn't bear it any longer he suddenly knew which was real and it had only taken one word to fall from his friend's lips. Sherlock. Only Cole called him that, only his friend knew what that word meant to him. 

When Darryl was little, he had a younger brother that had called him Sherlock. Derek was younger than him by thirteen months and they were very close. Derek had picked the nickname from watching Scooby-Doo cartoons and soon it was the only way that Derek would refer to his big brother, which had been perfectly fine with said big brother. For five years the nickname was much loved but when Darryl was ten years old a stray bullet from a police firefight that had taken place outside of their school had killed Derek and since that time no one had ever called him Sherlock, no one until Cole that was. 

When he and Cole had started to hang out together, before the bullet incident, Cole had started using the nickname Sherlock for Darryl. At first Darryl had been surprised but he quickly hid his surprise as he realized that he liked hearing Cole use the old nickname. At the time he didn't really know why just as he hadn't known how much Cole had come to like Darryl's nicknames for him. Darryl had never called anyone "partner", even Andy and they had been partners. He also never used the word "friend" as a nickname for anyone before either but for some reason, with Cole it had just come naturally and soon he was using "partner" and "friend" frequently when referring to or talking to Cole.

After the first Bond link was formed, both Darryl and Cole having literally lived each others lives in their mind's eye as their memories were both given and received by the other, Cole had hesitated in calling Darryl by the nickname Sherlock. Darryl had quickly understood why and made it perfectly clear to his friend that he liked it when Cole used his nickname, a confused Cole couldn't help but ask why. Darryl had taken that moment to tell Cole that he had begun to think of Cole as a little brother. The shy look Darryl had seen flow over his friend's features had taken him a little by surprise. Cole had explained that ever since Darryl had started to be his friend he hadn't felt the loneliness he had been living with ever since the death of Belthazor whom Cole had thought of as his big brother because he always watched out for him.

It was at that moment that he realized what it had come to mean to Cole that he had adopted the nicknames "partner" and "friend" for him. Cole had in fact begun to think of Darryl as a big brother, a big brother who had started taking care of him as only Belthazor had done before. Darryl had been quick to let Cole know that he felt honored to be compared to Belthazor, as he and he alone knew what Belthazor had really meant to Cole. When his friend had looked stunned by this comment, Darryl had reminded him that he had all of Cole's memories so he knew how important Belthazor had been to Cole and how happy he was that he could take away that feeling of loneliness, the loneliness that had been Cole's constant companion since the death of Belthazor.

Thanks largely due to the link, both he and Cole had come to understand what their friendship had come to mean to each other and both he and Cole were more than happy with the new arrangement that the link created.

All of these thoughts had flashed through Darryl's mind as he felt himself free falling with Cole. When normally he would have taken the lead he felt no shame in letting Cole guide them. His last thought before their rather bone jarring landing back into their rightful bodies was of the look on Grams' face. When she had realized that even though the Prophecy had named him Warrior Guardian to Cole's Warrior Archangel, the fact was plain to see that Cole looked out for him just as much as he looked out for Cole. She had told them that it was their Bond of friendship that would serve them the most when they ascended and that it would also prove to be their saving grace. It wasn't until both he and Cole had thought about what eternity really meant that the impact of her words struck home and from that day forward they had both thanked the Gods and Goddess' for their friendship and promised each other to never ever take their friendship for granted in any way. This was a promise that neither had ever even thought of breaking, no matter what.

As soon as Darryl's bones stopped rattling around, he carefully opened his eyes to find a pair of very concerned ones looking down at him. He tried to smile but he knew that it fell flat, the emotions that the Crydeshi had evoked within him still running rampant around his heart and soul. Instead of trying to say anything he simply tried to relax in Cole's arms. It wasn't the first time he had found himself sitting in his friend's lap while Cole rubbed comforting circles on his back slowly easing away the tension that the some fear had put in him. Between the soothing hand on his back and the quiet words flowing from his friend's heart past his lips to Darryl's ear, Darryl found the tension sliding away.

Darryl took a few moments to simply listen to Cole's words, the Dragonese language was a melodic one and his friend's unusual accent lent a calming softness to the melody. Darryl, as well as the Twins, almost always asked Cole to speak in Dragonese when it was his turn to read during their quiet reading times. All of them were fluent in the Dragonese language as it was the primary language of the Nation as well as their little family, but when Cole spoke in it the words themselves seemed to take on a life of their own.

"Thank you." Darryl said as he leaned back a little. He would have liked to stay in the safe circle of his friend's arms but there was a dangerous threat out there in the darkness beyond the wall of flame that surrounded them. A dangerous threat that made his Guardian instincts come to life so he reluctantly moved back so that Cole's hands were free to defend himself if the need arose.

"Don't mench." Cole's reply may have seemed to be purely automatic but it was nonetheless from the heart, their friendship always coming first no matter what the situation. 

Cole took a moment to check on Darryl via the link just to make sure that he was all right, well as all right as he could be given the circumstances. The residual fear was still there but Cole had expected that. He knew it would take time to move completely away from the nightmares that his Guardian had been forced to live but he also knew that between himself, the twins, Grams, and the puppies that Darryl would be just fine in time. His full attention was brought back to Darryl's face as his friend spoke.

"How long will the fire wall hold? More to the point though is how much energy and concentration are you using to keep it in place?" Even on the Natural plane maintaining walls of protection, especially firewalls mean sacrificing power and concentration. If too much concentration was needed then the wielder would be left vulnerable to other forms of attack. Darryl had learned a lot during the past year and one of the most important things was that knowledge was power so if you needed to know something you asked. Right now that wall of fire was the only thing protecting his charge and himself from the Crydeshi and he really didn't want to face them again so soon.

"I won't be able to maintain it for much longer. The rules are different here and the power consumption ratio has increased." Cole watched his friend carefully as he spoke, both with his eyes and the link. He saw Darryl's body tense and through the link he felt he felt the fear plain as day. Cole began to worry about what would happen to his friend if the Crydeshi attacked again. His mind starting to come up with strategies but as each came to mind he found flaws in them so he discarded them, one after another after another. Suddenly he heard something on the other side of the firewall and it didn't sound like a Crydeshi, evidently Darryl had heard it as well as his friend turned an inquiring look his way. "I have no idea. I have never heard anything like that before in my life and that's saying something." 

As Cole spoke, both he and Darryl could hear what almost sounded like a savage roar coming from the other side of the firewall. Almost because it wasn't really a roar either, it was something completely unique yet something that seemed familiar to the two boys. Over the next few minutes the boys sat shoulder to shoulder listening to what could only be a battle going on just past the fire wall, neither one able to explain why they felt safer with the roars than with the Crydeshi.

As suddenly as it had started the sounds of battle stopped. The boys remained frozen in place as they listened intently, trying to figure out who the victors were. The next sound they heard was one of the last sounds they ever expected to hear in the place they were in.

"Cole?"

"Darryl?"

Each puppy carefully called out, as they didn't want to scare their charges anymore than they had to. They knew that they sounded a little different as their Alter Forms were larger and they lacked the puppy sounding quality that their normal voices held. Carefully they moved closer to the firewall and were surprised when they felt no heat coming from it. 

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that it was your charge that created it." Sherlock reasoned as he tentatively held a large paw closer to the flames, flames that he still felt no heat from. It was almost as if the fire wasn't there.

"Are you thinking that we are immune to their powers?" Snuggles thought about this for a minute as he too brought his paw closer to the fire. "It would appear that we are, well at least in this form and here on this plane. As for the Natural plane we will have to do some more checking before making that assumption. However, for right now let us concentrate on our charges." Snuggles said as he simply walked forward and through the fire with Bearlock right on his heels.

Cole and Darryl simply could not believe their eyes as two massive forms moved through the red flames as if the fire wasn't even there. They were the size of horses, shortish horses but horses nonetheless. They had fur-coated wings that were folded neatly at their sides with long furry tails that swished from side to side. Each bore markings that the boys instantly recognized but which left them speechless as the puppies slowly moved towards them. As for the puppies themselves they recognized the looks that were now spreading across their charges' faces.

"Cole." Snuggles said in a very calm and even tone, afraid to frighten them anymore than they already apparently had. "Darryl. It is us; really and truly it is us. These are our Alter Forms."

"Cole?" Darryl wasn't sure what was going on but from what he was feeling through the link apparently his friend did.

Cole quickly looked to Darryl and tried to explain. "An Alter Form is…… well think Belthazor as he was my Alter Form. Well not exactly since he wasn't me he was him and they are apparently still them." Cole wasn't making any sense and what worried Darryl the most was that his friend didn't even seem to realize that he was rambling. Cole's mind was too busy trying to figure out how the puppies had walked through the fire and if the Crydeshi could do the same thing.

"Cole. Cole." Snuggles wasn't liking his charge's reaction and apparently neither was Darryl. He couldn't seem to get Cole's attention anymore than Snuggles could.

Bearlock looked from Cole to Snuggles before bringing his eyes to rest on Darryl. The fear he could see in his charge's eyes suddenly made Cole's silence understandable to him. Quickly he turned his eyes to Cole. "Cole, you don't have to worry about the Crydeshi. The few that ran from us cannot get through your wall of protection." He could see the need in Cole's blue eyes the minute they looked to him, the need to believe that Darryl was safe. "Cole, listen to me." Bearlock knew he needed to calm Cole down and quickly before Cole's need to protect Darryl sent him into a total panic. **_Pee Wee and Uncle D were right. They are each other's Guardians and nothing will ever change that._**Bearlock smiled to himself at this thought. "The only reason we were able to come through your wall of protection is because you are our charges. No one else can come through."

"And the Crydeshi are terrified of us anyway so they won't be coming back." Snuggles added when he realized what Bearlock was doing. "We will have to find out exactly why when we get back and we will be leaving, as soon as the Twins get here that is."

"The Twins?" The boys spoke as one. They watched as the two rather large sized puppies shared a look. 

"All right what exactly is going on?" Cole demanded, putting his arm around Darryl's shoulders and pulling him closer so that he rested more comfortably against him. He had felt the fear spike within his friend when he heard that their Twins were coming. Cole himself was worried but Darryl, who was still reeling from the Crydeshi attack was bordering on panic, a panic that he felt subside a little with their close physical contact. Close physical contact to help alleviate panic and fear was yet one more thing that he and Darryl shared.

Snuggles and Bearlock moved closer to where the boys were sitting, each puppy laying down at the feet of their charge. They wanted to change back but they weren't sure that it was a good idea. In their Alter Forms they could better protect the boys, which in the end is what they chose to do. They were relieved when Cole and Darryl began to run their hands through their fur, however it did not take long for Cole to ask his question again.

"What is going on? What is happening? Do you know?" Cole hated not knowing what was going on and being caught in another plane wasn't helping any, especially when his friend was hurting like he was. As he continued to rub Snuggles behind his ears, and there was no doubt in his mind that the massive beast that was reclining at his feet was his little puppy, he waited as patiently as he could for an answer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Darryl's hand begin to rub Bearlock under his chin, at the same time he felt Darryl's body snuggle up closer to his side as Darryl's head came to rest on his shoulder. Cole knew what it was like to have your worst fear play out right in front of you while you were powerless to do anything about it, he also knew that, thanks to the Crydeshi, there would be a few new nightmares awaiting his friend when he closed his eyes. **_But I'll be there too, just like you're always there for me. Never alone my friend never alone._** Cole's attention remained half on Darryl and half on his puppy as Snuggles started to explain.

"What we know so far is that this is a trap, which you have already figured out. As for who set the trap we are not sure." Snuggles looked up as he felt the hand petting him freeze. "Cole?"

Darryl had also felt Cole freeze and he had a pretty good idea why. "It was the Elders wasn't it?" 

Cole knew that it had to be the Elders and he knew how they found out. Unfortunately he had no choice but to explain himself. "Yes it has to be the Elders. They are the only ones that know about us."

"And they know about us because of Leo." Darryl felt guilt and shame begin to rise within him as he thought about this. It was because he had let the girls and Leo get so close to Cole that this had happened. He was supposed to be protecting his friend not leading the enemy to him. Before he could get a real good self-guilt trip going though three separate voices broke into his thoughts.

"You are not to blame for this." Cole, Snuggles, and Bearlock spoke as one. They could all see the guilt blossoming and they refused to allow it especially when he had done nothing wrong.

Darryl looked over to the two furry ones before bringing his eyes to meet Cole's. He found what he knew that he would, sympathy and understanding. He had to smile a little at that. It had taken him longer than he cared to think about to break Cole of the habit of blaming himself for things that he had no control over and here he was doing the very same thing. "Sorry." He spoke the word that was normally not allowed but he knew that his friend would understand what he meant.

When Cole heard the word he almost said something but he caught himself as he realized what the 'sorry' was for and instead he smiled. "No problem there Sherlock." He continued to rub Darryl's arm, the motion a soothing one for both his friend and himself. Once he felt that Darryl was calm enough he turned back to Snuggles. "Okay we know the who."

"But that doesn't explain why." Darryl continued without a beat.

"The Twins are coming or." Cole picked up once more.

"How they are coming in the first place." Darryl finished for Cole. 

The link was still wide open and since they had a tendency to finish each other's sentences without the link, the open link simply increased said tendency. The puppies found it amusing and smiled which earned them a confused look from both boys.

"Sorry but it's like watching a ping pong match." Snuggles chuckled as he and Bearlock shared a knowing look. They already found it amusing and knowing that this was a common thing for their charges to do the puppies were guaranteed many hours of amusement in the future. "As for your question, we aren't exactly sure how they are going to get here but we do know that they are coming." 

Before anyone had the chance to say anything else all four heads turned in the direction of yet another very unusual sound. As it grew louder the sound began to change, becoming clearer the closer it got. The confusion amongst the group was also growing for they knew what the sound was they simply couldn't believe that they were hearing it. Horses hooves. The sound was so unexpected that it took a few more seconds to process that it was two sets of hooves making their way towards them.

Darryl suddenly grabbed a hold of Cole as Cole's body began to sway away from him at the same moment the firewall disappeared. "Cole?" Darryl knew what had happened, the sudden loss of the firewall had had a whiplash effect on his friend.

"Yeah I'm fine." Cole said as he gave his head a little shake bringing levelness back to his vision. "It just came down a little sooner than I thought it would is all." Cole quickly brought his arm back around his friend's shoulders, the fear still screaming from Darryl through their link. Both of the boys jumped at the sound of their names though, the voices calling to them that of their Twins.

"Cole?"

"Darryl?"

The Twins galloped to a stop a few feet from the little group, their hooves pawing at the darkness that was the ground. To say they had been surprised to find themselves with four legs and a tail was an understatement but that was nothing compared to the surprise they got when they first looked at each other. The lower halves of their bodies were that of horses, like a centaur but it was their upper bodies that shocked them the most. Where the soft equine fur disappeared scales took their place, purple scales like Uncle D had. Their eyes were a deep solid purple almost as if they were gemstones rather than eyes, where their hands had been there were now very sharp claws, the daggers were still held firmly in their grasp. They would have continued to simply stare at each other if they hadn't felt their loves fear. It flowed around them; getting heavier the closer they got to them. 

The Twins didn't even consider fear or rejection from the boys, the thought had never even crossed their minds and it never would. As they stopped, looking down into the eyes of their boys they found only love and they smiled.

"Yes it is us and no we have no idea what is going on." Anita said as she saw the question forming on her love's lips.

"And before we even begin to try and figure anything out we need to finish the ritual that will free the two of you from this place." Julianna could easily see her love's need to get them out of there, his need to get Darryl out of there as quickly as possible. As she looked to Darryl the fear was plain to see. Something had happened to him here, something that would follow him out into the waking world of that she was positive. She couldn't help the small smile from coming to her lips as she watched Cole pull Darryl just a little closer to him, rubbing his arm in an effort to help keep him calm just as Darryl had done so many times for Cole. She looked to her sister and saw the same smile forming on her lips. They both knew that as long as the boys were together then they would be okay.

"Okay then what do we have to do to get the hell out of here?" Cole didn't want to stay here a moment longer than necessary even though he knew that he would lose his sight again once they escaped, his need to protect his friend stronger than his own fear of the blindness.

"And will it get all of us out of here?" Darryl had no desire to stay here a second longer but he also had no intentions of leaving any one behind.

"Yes it will get us all out of here." Anita kept her voice soothing, the sound of her Dragon Voice making it easier to maintain. She also knew what the next question would be, from both the boys and the puppies, who had remained silent thus far. "And no we don't know exactly where we shall end up but as it was Grams and Uncle D who sent us here I think it is safe to assume that where ever we end up it will be safe."

"All right what do we have to do then?" Cole had seen the daggers in the girls' claws and knew that they would be in integral part whatever was about to happen.

The twins looked to each other, their look deciding who would be the one to explain. 

"We need your heart's blood on the daggers. We already have everyone else's." Julianna began to explain as Anita moved closer to Darryl. They both could see the something had happened to Darryl here, something that had frightened him so much that Cole was unwilling to relinquish physical contact with him.

"The babies?" Both boys spoke as one, the same fear appearing on both of their faces.

"Don't worry about them. According to Uncle D it is only because of them that we can even do this before the final joining." Julianna was quick to reassure both boys as more fear and upset they did not need. She then explained quickly what needed to be done. 

It was a testament to the love that they shared with their twins that neither Cole nor Darryl batted an eye at the idea of giving the heart's blood. The trust that lay between the four of them was stronger than simple love between a man and a woman, for them it was a love that was all encompassing, a trust-bond that was unbreakable. They were family in heart and soul.

The puppies came to stand by their respective charges as the twins moved close enough to obtain what they needed. As they were still in their Alter-Forms the boys were forced to stand in order for the girls to reach them without having to stoop. Everyone took a moment to take a deep breath to make sure that they were properly centered to perform this rite as this type of rite can prove to be deadly if not done correctly. Carefully the Twins brought the athames to their love's breast and spoke the words clearly.

"Blood to blood, heart to heart, soul to soul, life to life, spirit to spirit, love to love. All become as one as we give blood, heart, soul, life, spirit, and love. As you are ours so we now become yours."

The boys never even flinched as the Twins slid the blades deep into their chests for there was no pain. In its place was a feeling; one that had many aspects to it and they suddenly realized that they could feel others there with them. Each aspect of the rite carried with it the identity of the one that personified that aspect, their faces flashing through the boys mind's eyes.

Blood carried with in and image of Uncle D for he was the source of their Dragon Blood. Darryl had known that he carried Dragon blood. He and Cole had spoken of it but they were never sure how it had happened, but now they knew. Somehow they were both connected to Uncle D's bloodline even though Darryl was human, or so they thought. Little did they know what was to come for them in the very near future.

Soul carried with it the face of Grams for she was the one who fed and nourished their very souls. She and she alone had the power to heal their souls with a simple look or a touch. Her presence in their lives was a calming influence, one that both boys were grateful for.

Life carried the image of Benjamin Turner, the man who literally gave Cole life and gave Darryl a new lease on life by adopting him into the fold that was the Turner family, a place Darryl was infinitely more comfy with than when another so called family that had once claimed to adopt him into their fold. Benjamin had given each of the boys the man that they now called brother and for that each boy was eternally grateful.

Spirit carried the face of Prue. As they had struggled in the beginning, when the first Bond had been created and each had lived the others life with in their mind's eye it had been Prue that had brought them the laughter they needed to see things clearly, to know that what they now knew changed nothing except make them stronger. She had shown them that in their laughter was the answer and it was called acceptance.

The last two aspects were twins of one another and it was no surprise that Love carried the face of Anita and Heart carried the face of Julianna. Anita had brought love back into their lives. She was the love of Darryl's life and she kept Julianna, the love of Cole's life, safe. She, like Cole watched over her twin and her lover. Cole and Darryl may not have been born twins but Anita had often remarked that they acted just like twins, the smile on her face as she said it had brought a smile not only to the boys' lips but also to their hearts. She had showed them that the love that they shared for each other was that of a brother, a twin brother and for both boys this seemed right. Julianna had awakened the slumbering heart within Cole, the heart that had stayed hidden for fear of being hurt again. As Darryl watched Cole shyly open his once closed heart a piece of Darryl's own heart also opened. It was a piece he had thought closed away forever with the death of his little brother, but now it was opening again as he watched the man he had come to think of as a brother find the happiness he so deserved. Through Julianna the last pieces of the boys' hearts had been opened. Love and Heart had made them whole.

All of these images melded together in their mind's eye until they created a mental whirlwind. Moments later that whirlwind found its way out of the boys' own minds and began to swirl around them; soon all six stood at the center of the whipping winds yet remained untouched by it. Between one heartbeat and the next the ground disappeared out from under their feet and as each of them quickly and forcefully grabbed the ones next to them they formed their own circle. None of them knew how long their fall continued but what they did know was that they were not afraid. The one thought that ran through their mind, a mind that they all seemed to share now was they had nothing to fear… they were safe. It was the last thought their collective mind had before all turned to blackness.

The field was wide with a forest on the north side and a soft blue lake to the south, while mountain ranges rising up into the clouds ringed in the east and west creating an almost perfect circle of wide-open space, the ground within that space was covered in a soft green grass. The birds flying in the sky noticed the figures first and swooped down to investigate and soon the animals of the forest took notice of the new arrivals and moved to investigate as well. 

There were six figures of varying shapes, sizes, and colors lying in a circle. The birds and animals approached carefully, not because they were afraid of being hurt but because they were afraid of startling these new arrivals. Suddenly the figures started to move.

"Now that was different." Bearlock shook his furry head and body as he stood carefully. 

"You can say that again." Snuggles was moving just as carefully, his wings flapped slightly as he shook his furry body. "Well we are still in our Alter-Forms but I sense no danger. How about you?" While he talked Snuggles carefully scanned the area, his eyes quickly taking in the two Dragon Centaurs that were the Twins. They were just beginning to move but they appeared to just fine.

"Uhm, Snuggles?" Bearlock had started his scan in the opposite direction so he was the first to see the last two forms that were lying next to them.

"Yes?" Snuggles turned to look at his companion but said nothing more as his eyes also fell upon the two figures. Instinctively he knew who they were just as Bearlock had. Lying before them were their charges. Silence fell over not just them but also the Twins who had moved to stand beside them. They all knew that the creatures they were looking at were the boys but it was the actual forms that they were now in that had brought silence to them all, a silence and a smile. 

Cole and Darryl came back to themselves at the same time, a moan coming from each as they sat up. Neither of them realized at first that anything was different though as they too looked around their new surroundings. Darryl quickly used his Guardian senses to check the area out and was surprised to find only one thing registering especially when that one thing was **_safe_**. Cole also used his heightened senses as well as his magical senses to scan the area and came up with the same results. There was no danger at all anywhere around them and no potential for any danger that they could sense. As they relaxed the automatically leaned into each other and it was at that moment that both boys realized that there was indeed something very different going on.

Darryl looked over to where Cole's face should have been but instead of his friend's smile he found himself looking at a scaled chest, a purple colored scaled chest that was covered in fine purple fur. Startled he jumped back and looking up he realized that his friend had grown in size as well as changed form. "Oh my." It was all he could think to say as he looked into the solid purple eyes that were now looking down at him from about three feet above his own head. They were Cole's eyes of that he was sure, but he couldn't help the smile that suddenly formed on his lips as he took in the full effect his charge's new form had. 

Where tall dark haired and blue-eyed Cole should have been there was now a purple Dragon, covered in purple scales that were covered in fine purple fur. Cole's height was now that of about a story high, his wings looking to be about twelve feet from tip to tip. The wings themselves were covered in fine purple fur as well. He would have looked rather regal if it had not been for the lavender spots that covered his body as well as the lavender mane that started on his forehead and ran down his back, ending right between his wings. The claws were sharp and so were the teeth and the amethyst gemstone eyes held power but Darryl couldn't help the little snicker that escaped his lips as the words "Puff the Magic Dragon" popped into his head. What he didn't know was that Cole was also taking in Darryl's own appearance.

Cole had found himself having to look down to meet Darryl's eyes and what he saw was nothing short of amazing. Instead of finding a human shaped Darryl he instead was now looking at a Dragon Gryffon that he knew was Darryl. The Dragon head and upper body was covered in purple scales just like his Uncle D's but they were also covered in a fine purple fur, a purple fur that continued past the point where the Dragon body turned into that of a cat. The lower cat half was also covered in purple fur as was the somewhat overly long tail. As Cole ran his eyes to the end of the tail, which was swishing back and forth he quickly caught sight of the pink puffy ball that was attached to the end of said swishing tail. He fought to control his snicker but when he ran his eyes back to his friend's face he saw the pink mane that ran down Darryl's back ending directly between his friends fur covered wings. The mane started on the top of his head and the fur at the base of where the mane began was also pink and formed a ring around the mane's starting point. Darryl's sharp claws and sharp teeth only served to make the image that much more amusing to him and he finally lost the battle as he looked into the amethyst stone eyes that had replaced the brown ones he was used to looking into.

Cole and Darryl soon found themselves rolling around on the grass as their snickers turned to full out laughter. Snuggles, Bearlock and the twins couldn't help themselves and joined in. It wasn't until they spoke that they realized what their laughter meant.

"You… should… see… yourself…" The laughter making it hard for the boys to speak, both Darryl and Cole froze though as their words registered. Quickly they ran for the pond, practically falling over themselves in the process. As each looked into the pond they each came face to face with a face that wasn't their own. Numbly they sat back on the grass and looked to each other once again. This time however they used their link and looked at each other through the others eyes. Mouths fell open but no words were heard as they simply sat there staring at each other.

Snuggles, Bearlock, and the Twins though were becoming concerned that their boys weren't moving or speaking. They each glanced around at the others and decided that it was going to be up to them to do something. They had no idea what they were going to do but they knew they had to do something.

Anita moved forward, her hooves pawing at the ground as she came to a halt next to her Dragon Gryffon Darryl. Julianna had come to a stop at the same time next to her now very tall Dragon Cole. The puppies each moved to sit in front of their charges. Before any of them could speak though the boys found their own voices, their words bringing yet another smile to the groups lip's. 

"Okay, who has the very warped sense of humor this time?" The boys said as one while rolling their eyes. The snickers that they heard simply made them roll their eyes again and shake their heads. They never realized how cute they were with their pink manes flopping from side to side. "Oh ha ha ha very funny." They said as they crossed their taloned claws across their chests. The next thing they did was fully expected by the others in the group. They put on pouty lips and huffed before settling down on their haunches for a good old pouting session.

The puppies and the twins couldn't help it, the pouty looks on the boys' Alter-Forms were simply too amusing and soon they found themselves unable to hold their laughter back.

Cole and Darryl looked to each other before shaking their heads again. "Someone is having way to much fun at our expense here you know." The boys huffed one last time before their own smiles made themselves known.

"Uhm Cole?"

"Yes Sherlock."

"These aren't going to be our true Alter-Forms are they?" Darryl visibly shuddered as he asked, the very thought of their Alter-Forms being these very forms made him want to crawl into a hole. He could already hear Uncle D's laughter ringing through out the Manor and by the look on his brother's face he was now thinking the same thing_. **Whoa…… "brother"? Did I just think that?**_ Darryl found himself questioning his own choice of words. Yes he has thought of Cole like a little brother but he had never actually referred to him by that name, either in speaking or thinking. The image of his younger brother Derek suddenly popped into his head, the smile on his face told him all he needed to know. Derek didn't mind that his big brother Darryl had called Cole "brother". Darryl had been afraid that this might have hurt Derek but instead his little brother had surprised him by smiling encouragingly at him. Darryl couldn't help himself as he smiled back, secure in the knowledge that Derek was open and accepting of Cole's place in his life. Darryl quickly shook himself back to the moment when he heard his brother's Dragon voice.

"No I don't think so." Cole wasn't sure how he knew but he did. He knew that this was someone's idea of amusement but the question was whose. He tried to concentrate but he found his mind wondering a little as an image of Derek appeared in his head. He knew Derek from Darryl's memories but he couldn't figure out what he was doing in his head. The minute Derek's image spoke though he understood.

"You're his brother now. All I ask is that you love him like a brother and take care of him just as he takes care of you. After all that's what being brothers is all about and from what we have seen you already have that part covered."

Cole wasn't sure what he meant by 'we' until he saw an image of Big Belthazor standing next Derek.

"I'm sorry I won't be there to protect you like I promised I would be. Darryl is there for you now though just as I was, he is your big brother now. Take care of each other as you and I did. You don't have to worry about Derek because I'll be looking out for him."

Big Belthazor wrapped his arm around Derek's shoulders and pulled him close. He knew that Cole had worried about others finding out about Derek and using him against Darryl, making Darryl have to choose between his little brother and his charge. It wasn't much but at least now he knew that Cole would have one less worry where his new big brother was concerned.

**_"Come on Belthazor. It's time for us to go. I think they need a little time to adjust."_** Derek said as he wrapped his arm around Belthazor's waist and the two of them shimmered from Cole's mind's eye.

Cole found himself looking into Darryl's eyes and he realized that Darryl had seen everything he had. "Well that was…"

"Weird." Darryl finished for him. Darryl wasn't quite sure what it was that they had seen but he could feel a sense of peace coming from Cole that hadn't been there before. It was then that he realized that his charge had in fact harbored the fear that someday he would have to choose between his little brother and Cole himself. Darryl found himself wishing, not for the first time either, that the Bond would hurry up and complete itself. He and Cole had shared their lives with each other through the first Bond but anything that happened after that…… well having only just found each other's secret hiding places last night he couldn't help but worry that there were other things that his friend was keeping from him. He knew that Cole would never keep something important from him; no it was more the worry that his charge was trying to protect him and Darryl simply would not have it. Darryl decided that here and now would not be a good time though to bring it up so he resigned himself to waiting till they returned to the waking world, then he would have a little chit chat with his little brother. Knowing that there was nothing here that would or could harm them he decided to put the worry away for the moment and enjoy this free time with his three favorite people.

"To say the least." Cole said, shaking his head, making his mane flop from side to side again, only this time he felt it on his ears. It took him a second to figure out what he was feeling rubbing against his ears but once he did he heaved another exasperated sigh. He then watched as Darryl snickered a little at him whereby causing his own mane to fall forward into his eyes whereupon Darryl's snickers ceased and Cole's began.

"Oh ha ha ha," Darryl said as he tried blowing the pink strands of his mane out of his eyes. "This from Purple Puff the Magic Dragon with lavender measles." Darryl smirked up at his brother's now frowning face. "There there my purple spotted little brother, we'll be fine just so long as no one ever finds out about this."

"Ever!" Cole shuddered himself as he thought of Prue and Jenna seeing them like this.

"Don't even think that!" Darryl had seen Cole's thought and found yet two more reasons to pray to the Goddess that no one ever finds out.

"But you both look just so adorable." Anita smirked as she moved towards Darryl.

"And so cute." Julianna added as she moved closer to her love. "Royal purple is definitely your color my love, but those spots and the mane…… oh my yes." Julianna shuddered herself, not from dread but from the feelings that were rising within her. Her front hooves began to rhythmically beat the ground as she reached her claws up, wrapping them around Cole's somewhat long neck and pulling his snout closer to hers. Just as their new snouts touched Cole felt something land on his.

"What?" Cole had jumped back a little, his eyes which had closed of their own accord flew open; a second later his eyes tried to cross themselves as he found himself staring at a pair of birdy feet… a pair of birdy feet that were currently standing on his nose. When the bird started to talk to them everyone went still, their eyes trained on the bird. 

"Hello and I am terribly sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The somewhat large white bird said, sounding for all the world like an English butler. 

"You should be ashamed of yourself Reginald. Really, scaring the poor young man like that." Another large white bird scolded as it landed on Darryl's snout. "Please forgive his lack of manners. I'm Edith and this is my mate Reginald." She could see that no one was going to be saying anything anytime soon apparently. "Oh dear. I take it that you don't know where you are."

"Not exactly no." It was Snuggles that had found his voice first and he could tell from the feel of everyone else that they had no better idea where they were than he did.

Reginald and Edith looked to each other before letting out a rather piercing birdy call. Very quickly the field that they were standing in began to fill up with all forms of creatures; some common type animals while others were more exotic and some even mythological in origin. The boys, the twins, and the puppies for their part were simply scanning the new arrivals in awe. Some of the creatures were old while others were still very young. As they filed into the field, almost all were in pairs and some with little ones as well, Snuggles couldn't help but wonder exactly where it was that they had landed and if it was in fact a random landing. 

"In the name of the Creator we greet you. Here you will find nothing but peace and safety. Here nothing can harm you. Here you belong. We welcome you to this land created many millenniums ago for it is now your land too, your Home. Welcome to Dracoland."

All of the creatures spoke as one, their voices coming together as if they were one voice.

"Dracoland!?" All six new arrivals said as one in reply. 

"Now we know who has the warped sense of humor." Cole and Darryl looked to each other and simply rolled their eyes, speaking as one. When they heard their twins snicker they both huffed and put on their pouty faces which simply made them snicker even harder while Snuggles and Bearlock looked on, a smile on their furry faces as well.

"Are you referring to King Draco?" Edith had to ask never knowing that her simple question would send their new arrivals off into yet another round of hanging jaws, eye rolling, and general looks of disbelief. When she looked to her mate she noticed he was smiling as well, or as well as a birdy can that is.

"Well imagine the reaction if he had kept the original title you wanted to give him." Reginald said in his own defense when he saw the look on his mate's face.

"Do we even dare ask what that was?" Cole and Darryl said as they looked to each other before turning to Edith one again. They knew that they were going to be sorry that they asked and they were right.

"Creator Draco." Edith held her beak high as she said it, feeling the need to defend their absent King. A moment later she didn't know whether or not their new friends were going to hurt themselves or not so she kept a close eye on them.

The boys were indeed sorry that they asked as they rolled about the grass, laughing so hard that they could barely breathe. As if adding insult to injury to their beloved Uncle D the twins and the puppies were also rolling about the grass as their laughter joined the boys. 

The various animals and creature that now filled the open field simply stood there and watched, some of them joining in with their own snickers as the groups laughter became contagious. Just when Edith began to worry about the increased wheezing sounds that were now coming from the rolling figures she heard the sound of great wings beating the air and the sound was growing closer, descending upon the field and all who stood or rolled about there.

Cole and Darryl suddenly stopped laughing as the sound made itself known to them as well. The twins and the puppies followed suit a moment later. It was as if a switch had been thrown and the laughter that was so overwhelming a moment ago was now gone with no trace remaining. The boys moved to stand between the sound and the twins, the puppies taking up flanking positions to their charges. None of them sensed any danger but Cole still felt the need to be on guard, too much had happened in the past forty-eight hours for him to take anything at face value save his family; the recent Crydeshi attack on Darryl still very fresh in his mind. 

Darryl could feel his friend's anxiety, which in turn raised his own level of anxiety. His Guardian senses were telling him that there was no threat here and none coming and he trusted these senses but he trusted Cole even more. 

High above them they watched as a giant shadow descended upon them, growing larger and larger as it drew closer.


	17. Chapter 17

Distribution: This story cannot in part or whole be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies may only be distributed with author's permission and must include all disclaimers.  
  
Disclaimer: Cole Turner, Darryl Morris, Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe Halliwell. Leo Wyatt, Jenna, and Andy Trudeau and all other characters that have appeared on the series "Charmed" as well as the concept of Charmed and all backstory are the copyright property of Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and the WB Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended. All original characters as well as the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.  
  
And I would like to take a moment and thank Rose Madder for joining our cast of characters. Rose, Rosey has been named in honor of you and is my thank you for the wonderful praise and many words of encouragement you have given. Now take you place beside Tia because Aunt Tia and Rosey shall both be around for a very long time to comeg.  
  
Muse and I thank you both vbg.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Cole and Darryl moved forward making sure that they were between the newcomer and their companions before the new arrival landed. Cole watched the winged creature's descent with great interest and not just because he needed to make sure it wasn't a threat but also because it was familiar. The shape and the movements reminded him of his Uncle D.  
  
"You're right partner, it does look like Uncle D, but the wingspan isn't right is it?" Darryl said, having picked up his charge's thoughts. It wasn't till he actually said it that he even questioned how he knew anything about wingspans to begin with. Even as the question formed though another part of his mind answered back and the answer was the Bond and that it was more pronounced here for some reason; a deduction he made when he realized that he didn't even have to concentrate on his charge to hear his thoughts like he normally would have. Cole's voice drew him back a second later.  
  
"Shorter, not by much but it is shorter. Almost as if it were..."  
  
"Female." Both boys turned to face each other, matching confused expressions on their faces.  
  
Seeing the confused expressions on their boys faces the puppies and the twins quickly moved to their sides just as the great purple Dragon landed, making almost no sound at all before proceeding to fold her wings down along her back. The six of them stood apart from the other creatures that populated the clearing, the Dragon's eyes quickly coming to rest solely on them.  
  
"Don't looked so shocked boys, after all it is what could almost be called racial memory if you will popping up, especially now that you are here." The large purple Dragon said as she gazed down upon them, a smile slowly forming on her lips, one that danced across her eyes and made her look anything but scary. "Well as you seem to have lost the power of speech for the moment let me just introduce myself now and get it over with. I am... well I am your Aunt Tia actually. I am Draco's Essence Mate if you will." She couldn't help herself as her chuckles erupted into full-blown laughter a second later, the looks on the six before her was something she would always treasure. She wondered briefly if anyone had a feather as she wanted to test the "knock me over with a feather" theory on them. She snickered some more at the image that very thought cast into her mind.  
  
"You're who? What?" The Twins asked as they finally picked their chins up off the ground. Stunned was an understatement to what they were feeling. They had of course heard of Uncle D's mate but it was never mentioned as to where she was; to suddenly have her pop up here, where ever exactly here was, well it went beyond disturbing for them. When they turned to their own soon-to-be mates, the twin looks on their faces were profoundly disturbing. Before they could say another word though the boys took off. Literally. They would have taken off themselves but they didn't sense that the boys were in actual distress; it was more a feeling of "awe" that was radiating off of them, not danger.  
  
Cole and Darryl, without a word or thought, took flight for the very first time and they didn't even really notice what they had just done; all of their concentration was on finding the truth. Was this Dragon who she said she was; that was the question and they needed to know the answer to it. To that end they had taken flight to find the mark that Uncle D had told them about one day; it was in fact the very mark that had come to symbolize the Half-Blood Nation. Out of habit both boys stayed out of what they thought to be her attack range while flying up and over the very large purple Dragon's head.  
  
Tia didn't move, not even a muscle and she barely breathed, not wanting to scare the two boys in any way. She could sense both their caution in the event that she proved to be a threat to their twins and the puppies and conversely their eagerness to find her mark. It was a mark that she shared with her mate from the day of their own Bonding and would prove without doubt that she was who she said she was. As they flew up and over her head she smiled inwardly. So much like Raven she thought to herself. She knew that they would be able to view her mark that lay behind her left ear easily so she simply waited for them to make the first move. The image that the two boys presented to her though did make it a tad on the difficult side not to let her snickers erupt before they were finished.  
  
Cole and Darryl carefully moved behind the Dragon's head as they sought the mark; one going right while the other went left. When they met around the back they easily found what they were looking for. Just behind the left ear, imbedded in the scales was a pentagram with an uroborus circling it, the snake head that was eating its own tail centered above the top most point of the woven pentagram. The two boys just hovered for a moment looking at each other. To say they were stunned was an understatement.  
  
"It really is you." Both boys said as one as they flew back around her head, hovering directly in front of her face. Cole was becoming even more confused but it was Darryl's sudden spike of concern that worried him the most.  
  
"Darryl?" He called as he turned to his friend. When Darryl finally turned and looked at him Cole found that he could more easily read his guardian and what he read was fear. Before he could say even one word though their Aunt Tia's voice cut across the clearing.  
  
"Alright everyone, it's time to go back to your own business. I know you all want to make our new friends feel welcome and at home but they are tired and in need of rest and are also apparently in need of a serious question and answer session with me." Aunt Tia had noticed the change in Darryl and in turn the change in Cole and somehow she just knew what the problem was. Her connection to the boys hadn't been established yet, but it would be by the time they left. Even without the Bond connection being established she knew that Darryl was beginning to question his place in all of this. Her Draco had told her that Darryl had accepted his place as their nephew's Guardian but now she saw something else within him. It was fear of something, of that she was sure of but she needed to know what had transpired to bring about this new fear if she was going to dispel it and she was damned sure going to dispel it before they left. She watched as those gathered slowly began to move back into the forest, each waving or flapping a good-bye to their new arrivals.  
  
It took a good few minutes but eventually the crowd had dispersed itself and left her enough room to move about more freely without worry of accidentally hitting anyone, her two story tall body tended to take up a bit of space. She watched the two boys easily glide back down to the ground, landing with barely a ruffle to their manes'. Needing to lighten the mood a bit she decided to put them out of their misery over their current forms.  
  
"Now before we begin doing anything else I feel that I must explain about your current forms boys." She immediately had the attention of all six. "As you have probably already surmised these are not your natural Alter Forms however they are not the doing of my Draco either." She snickered a bit at the incredulous looks she was now getting. "Oh, my Draco does have a wicked sense of humor which I am sure all of you are well aware of, however in this case he is innocent... yes yes I know that hearing the word innocent in the same sentence as the name Draco seems rather odd but in this case it is true."  
  
"Then why does Darryl have a pink fluffy mane and pink fluffy ball at the end of his tail?" Anita asked, her arm circling around her beloved's neck as she offered him comfort as she too had seen the change come over him. There was now fear where there had been none a few moments ago and she didn't like it.  
  
"And why does Cole look like Purple Puff the Magic Dragon with lavender measles and a pink mane?" Julianna asked as she draped her arm across her beloved's lower neck. She kept herself on the opposite side of Cole from where Darryl had landed, as she didn't want to stand between them. She was not afraid but she could sense that Darryl was afraid now of something and she wanted to make sure that Cole would be free to offer him physical comfort if the need arose. It was the one trait that they all shared, even before coming together this past year; they all sought physical contact to help calm and center themselves and she had no desire to hinder Cole's comforting of Darryl if he felt the need to.  
  
"Well that would be the wee Dragonlings that are responsible." Aunt Tia could tell from the looks on their faces that they really didn't make the connection. Just as she was about to explain she heard a giggling coming from behind and slightly above her. Sighing, rather dramatically, she swung her head around and came snout to snout with a tortie-shell cat who was hovering about two feet above her own back. The smile on the cat's face did nothing but make her roll her eyes. "Oh good grief. I thought you had left already Rosey." Aunt Tia said as she smiled rather facetiously at the hovering cat.  
  
"Nope. I'm still here your Purpleness." Rosey replied as she darted over Tia's head to get a better look at their new friends. "Oh my," she snickered, "those little ones definitely do have an interesting sense of humor don't you think." She landed directly in front of the little group, her wings kicking up a slight updraft that made the boys' manes sway a bit on their heads. Rosey snickered a bit more as pink hair flopped into their eyes and each boy heaved a rather put upon sigh as they tried to get said pink mane hair to obey and stay out of their faces. "Your little ones certainly know amusing when they see it." She continued to snicker as she morphed back into her own smaller form, that of a normal sized tortie-shell house cat. In her Alter Form she had been the size of a small horse, her size matching the size of the puppies Alter Forms. Now she shrunk to the size of a normal house cat with only her wings giving away her otherworldliness. She looked up at the group as if expecting something from them and when nothing happened she shook her head in exasperation. "Okay you guys. I think you have had enough fun at your daddies expense and yes I know you did it for your big brother but now it's time to put them back the way you found them please." Rosey looked from one boy to the other a few times before walking up to first Anita and then Julianna, stopping only long enough to glare at their tummies. "Children." It was just one small word but the effect was big.  
  
Cole and Darryl began to glow as a giggling was suddenly heard, actually it was more than one giggle but it sounded as if the giggles were coming from all around them. Aunt Tia looked to each of the six standing before here but stopped on the still glowing boys. Her attention was drawn to Cole just as Rosey's was. The glow finally began to subside a moment later and as it dimmed into nothingness it left behind the once again human forms of Cole and Darryl. Aunt Tia watched, with great interest, as Darryl slowly turned to face Cole, the look on Darryl's face was one of awe.  
  
Cole and Darryl were both more than happy to finally be back in their human forms and very happy that no one else saw them, now they just had to figure out what Aunt Tia and Rosey were talking about.  
  
Cole had felt Darryl's relief as they morphed but he could also still sense a fear within him, a fear that shouldn't be there. Instantly his mind shifted gears, becoming focused on his brother instead of Aunt Tia and Rosey. Cole understood that a lot of new things had popped up over the past year, new and strange and magical things and even though Darryl now had all of Cole's own memories they were just that, memories. Cole suddenly understood that it wasn't the magic that was going on around them but Darryl's lack of first hand experience that was bothering him, bothering him to a point of being afraid. He's afraid that his inexperience with magic and magical situations will somehow get me hurt. He's afraid of failing as my Guardian... no he's afraid of failing me as a brother, afraid he won't be there if and when I need him to be, he's afraid of breaking his promise to always be there for me no matter what. Cole's mind was suddenly in a swirl as he tried desperately to think of a way to prove to his brother that he had nothing to fear. He suddenly became aware of Darryl's intense gaze upon him and turning he watched as the gaze turned to one of awe. However, before he could even open his mouth to ask what was wrong he felt a tickling in his chest and he realized that Darryl was staring at the exact spot that tickled. He could feel the sense of wonder coming from Darryl and it help keep his fear in check. When a sudden glow started to rise from his chest he could feel it coming from his very heart as well. The glow separated itself from him and finally took the shape of a small dragon and the first thing the glowing little dragon did was zip up to Darryl. Cole could only watch as the little glowing dragon helped his brother the very way he had wanted to.  
  
Darryl couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was a glow coming from inside of Cole, one that emanated from his brother's very heart. He watched carefully as the glow separated itself from Cole's body and slowly formed itself into a small cat-sized winged dragon made of pure light. As soon as the dragon shape had fully formed it flew directly at him. Darryl didn't move, not that he was afraid of the little fellow but because he didn't want to scare him accidentally. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips a moment later as the little dragon's little head of light tilted to the left, the move reminding him so much of Cole. If asked he wouldn't be able to say how but he suddenly made such a jump in logic that he thought he had to be wrong, but his heart and soul told him he was right and where Cole was concerned he had learned to trust his heart and soul without question. Before he could say anything though the little light dragon giggled and Darryl suddenly found himself on the receiving end of a hug he would never forget. He thought briefly that he should be afraid of touching the little dragon for fear of hurting him, after all he was only made up of light at the moment, but he found his arms coming around the little fellow before the thought could even be finished. The hug itself reached into his very heart and soul, filling him up with a love that could only come from a child.  
  
"Thank you Uncle Darryl for taking such good care of my daddy. You've helped him, protected him, and watched over him and most importantly you have shown him that it's okay to want to be loved. Thank you." The little dragon wrapped his little arms around his Uncle Darryl's neck, holding on really tight. He wanted his Uncle Darryl to know how much he loved him so he put everything he had into his hug. "I love my daddy and I love you." He had kept his voice quiet, his words were only for his Uncle Darryl but now he wanted to see his daddy and tell him how much he loved him too. He turned around but was reluctant to let go of his Uncle but fortunately for him his Uncle knew just what he wanted and he soon found his Uncle carrying him to his daddy. As soon as he was in reaching distance to his daddy though he couldn't wait a second longer and as he launched himself into his daddy's arms. "Daddy!! Daddy!! I love you daddy... I always have and I always will." The little light dragon felt so much love for his daddy that he started to glow a soft purple color as he snuggled down into his daddy's loving arms.  
  
Cole simply couldn't believe what he was seeing at first. He watched as the little light dragon rushed over to Darryl and hugged him, he couldn't hear what the little fellow was saying but he could both see and sense the effect the words had on his brother as they calmed Darryl. He could feel love coming from the little dragon, a love that told his heart who the little fellow was, but his mind protested what his heart was saying. His mind, his logical mind told him that it couldn't possibly be him but his heart and soul refused to listen and began to open the part of themselves that they had closed away a year ago, the part that was reserved for his first child, the part that was for only Baby Ben. Cole instinctively opened his arms as the little Dragon of light jumped from Darryl to him. He heard the words and they were all that was needed to break open the last vestiges of the seals he had used to cover the wounds in his heart and in his soul that the death of his son had created. He never, in his wildest dreams, ever thought he would feel this feeling again, this love that had grown as his son had grown in the womb. He held the little Dragon as tight as he could, something telling him that he wouldn't hurt his little one by doing this. He barely felt the tears that were now falling freely from his eyes, or Julianna's arms coming around him and gently lowering him to the ground as his knees buckled under him. His only thought was to hold onto his son as tight as he could fearing that as soon as he let go his little one would disappear and he would lose him once again; his heart and soul simply couldn't take that so he simply held on for all he was worth.  
  
Quite a few minutes passed as Julianna, Darryl, Anita, Bearlock, and Snuggles all gathered around Cole and his son, linking together in a circle of love. Julianna had drawn Cole and son into the protective circle of her arms and gently rocked them in hopes of calming her beloved down. She could feel his unfettered love for his son but she could also feel the fear begin to grow within him, the fear of losing his little one again. As she looked to Darryl she suddenly realized that the rest of them had returned to their human and puppy forms as well. She could also see that the fear that had begun to overtake Darryl had receded some, it wasn't entirely gone but she knew that Cole was the only one that could take care of whatever remaining fear there was.  
  
The tears were flowing freely from all of them as they remained locked together, their support unwavering as Cole held his son in a loving embrace. Each knew the joy that this moment was bringing to Cole but Darryl alone understood both the joy and the terror that his brother was now feeling. His own fear was quickly forgotten as he sought to comfort and support his charge; the power of the emotions coming from him were so very strong that Darryl found himself wrapped in a cocoon of love, unconditional love that was coming from both father and son. Suddenly the fear within Cole began to grow and it was breaking Darryl's heart. Quickly he turned to Aunt Tia in hopes that she would know.  
  
"Aunt Tia, what is happening? How is Baby Ben here and... and..." Darryl found he couldn't say it, he just couldn't. The pain and fear coming from Cole was beginning to overwhelm him and he just couldn't. As he looked up at Aunt Tia he could see the tears falling from her eyes as she too watched his brother hold his son. What was missing from her purple eyes was the fear and he had to know why. "Aunt Tia, please what is happening."  
  
Tia could see the fear within her nephew; the fear that he would lose his little one again and it pained her greatly. She knew what was happening and she really had no desire to give him false hope so she could only hope that her Draco was right in his assessment of Piper Halliwell. Since she couldn't tell them about Piper's involvement she gave her nephew the only other hope that she could.  
  
"Cole. Cole, listen to me please." Tia had to call his name a few more times before he looked up at her and when he did it took more control than was pretty to hold herself together. The emotions, raw and powerful that were staring back at her from his bright blue eyes were almost overwhelming for her, just as they had been for Darryl. "Cole, I know that you are afraid, afraid that somehow you will lose your little one again but you won't, you can't." She watched as her words finally penetrated his emotion- clouded mind.  
  
"Wh... what do... you mean? Please... please tell me? Please." Cole still hadn't loosened his hold on his Baby Ben, his love and fear combining and it terrified him. He did take comfort in the arms that surrounded him, holding both him and his son close, the arms of his beloved Julianna. He had never spoken to Julianna about Baby Ben; never let her into that part of his life as the pain that surrounded his heart and soul was too devastating for him to speak of aloud. Darryl, his brother and Guardian was the only one that had seen into that devastating pain, the only one he had let in. Yet Julianna had never held it against him, never questioned or pushed him and for that he loved her even more, if such a thing were even possible. He tried to lean back, to surrender himself to those arms but he couldn't, his fear for his son was too great as his body continued to shake uncontrollably. He looked up at his Aunt and he knew that his desperation shown plainly in his eyes and right now he didn't care, right now the only thing he cared about was keeping his son safe. His Aunt's words though almost brought his heartbeat to a screeching halt as he simply froze. In some part of his mind he realized that they all had frozen in place at her words, all save Baby Ben. When he felt his son nuzzling against his neck, practically purring in contentment he finally moved, looking down into the face of his son.  
  
Baby Ben's body may have been made up of light but he had amethyst eyes and they were filled with nothing but love for his daddy. As he lay on his back, secure in his daddy's arms, he looked up at his daddy's face. He could see the fear within them just as he could feel the fear coming from his daddy's heart and soul; his daddy was afraid of losing him again and Baby Ben simply could not let his daddy suffer like this anymore.  
  
"Daddy, you can't lose me ever again so please don't worry. I am b... boun... bound to you. Great Grammy and Great Grampy made it so." Baby Ben reached up his tiny little claw and touched his daddy's face, feeling the tears that were still falling from his daddy's eyes. He didn't want his daddy to be sad so he tried to cheer his daddy up by grabbing his daddy's nose as he giggled. His daddy was still crying but he did laugh when he grabbed his nose. "I promise daddy, I can't be taken away. Great Grammy and Great Grandpy came to us in the Wateland and I asked them to help me and they did. Great Grampy flew high into the air and then flew back down to us. He was so pretty daddy. Then he dis... disapp... "  
  
"Disappeared?" Darryl said as he figured out what the little fellow was trying to say. He could see the little one becoming frustrated over the word so he helped him out; this got him a smile of thanks from the little one, a quick thanks as Baby Ben immediately returned all of his attention to his daddy.  
  
"Yeah and then Great Grammy was sad and cried and I felt bad but she told me not to be, that Great Grampy was still with us and then when she said the spell and squeezed her hands to make the red I went to it and when it went over you I went with it and I have been hiding in there since then." Baby Ben finished his story and once again wrapped himself around his daddy's neck. It felt so good to be held by his daddy again that he simply wanted to stay like this forever.  
  
Cole didn't know what to make of what his little one had told him. He knew it had something to do with something that happened while he had been trapped in the Wasteland but he had some blank spots in his memory about that time and months ago when he had asked Darryl about them Darryl had told him it wasn't missing time because he had no memories of the time frames in question either. He and Darryl had talked about it, especially about the time right before he escaped and went to the Halliwell Manor to get some much needed food before heading to his Mausoleum. They had come to the conclusion that Cole must have been unconscious from the injuries he had sustained from the Beast coupled with his emotional injuries and pain brought about by the death of his son. He definitely didn't remember Grams being there nor his Grandfather, he may have only met him once but that didn't mean that he didn't know who he was. Something was wrong, too many things weren't making sense and he found himself getting very worried and instinctively he opened the link between himself and Darryl to help center himself; his raging emotions needing the anchor only Darryl could provide.  
  
After a few minutes of what he and Darryl had come to term "link quietness" he found his heartbeat returning to a more normal rhythm as he finally began to relax into Julianna's arms, his hold on his little one also relaxing though in no way relinquishing said little one either. As he finally raised his eyes up he found Darryl also relaxing into Anita's embrace while both puppies remained in guarding positions by their legs. He didn't want to speak for fear of ruining the delicate balance he had achieved within himself but he also had to know what his little one was talking about and he knew of only two people who could possibly know the answers he sought; his Uncle D who was out of reach at the moment and his Aunt Tia who was within reach at the moment. Uncle D was the Prophecy Keeper for this family and if Aunt Tia were his Essence Mate then she too would be a Prophecy Keeper, which would mean that she would know the answers to his questions. Having decided on his course of action he actually felt himself relaxing a bit more, the mere thought of getting some answers had apparently had a calming affect on him, and on his brother it would seem as well, Darryl's new found calmness having come through loud and clear through the link. Cole could still feel the fear there as well but it was well pushed back for the moment and for the moment that was fine with Cole, but when they returned to the Manor he intended to help his brother dispel this new fear first thing.  
  
"Aunt Tia, what is my little one talking about? You must know, after all you are Uncle D's Essence Mate. Please tell us what he is talking about." Cole asked as he raised his eyes to his Aunt's, he knew that his emotions were plain to see in his eyes but right now he simply didn't care as his need to know overrode his need to hide his emotions so his little one wouldn't feel them as he didn't want to scare him. All he felt though was his son holding onto him even tighter as he began to purr against his chest and Julianna's arms that held both himself and his little one in their protective embrace.  
  
Julianna watched her beloved as he listened to his son try and explain what had happened. She could tell he was confused by what Baby Ben had said and by the looks of it so was Darryl. When she brought her eyes to her sister's she could see the same worry there that was undoubtedly in her own. She knew that Darryl possessed all of Cole's memories, even the ones that Cole had buried and/or hidden from himself, but by the looks of things even Darryl didn't know anything about the events that Baby Ben was speaking of and that worried her. Her love was in a very fragile emotional state at the moment and by the look of things so was Darryl. The return of the Charmed Ones to their lives was taking an emotional toll on both boys, add to that the impending weddings and Ascension and now the pregnancies... there was simply so much happening so fast that none of them have really had the time to come to terms with what was happening around them. However, of all of them Cole was the most vulnerable thanks largely to the Charmed Ones and their Whitelighter and their treatment of him during his time with them. There was damage done, emotional wounds that no one was able to heal and now they were back to hurt him some more and she wasn't simply going to stand back and let it happen to either of the boys. When she felt Cole lean even deeper into her embrace she made sure that he didn't feel her tension, her fear because she knew, without a doubt that he would blame himself for it. She couldn't help but smile when she felt Baby Ben begin to purr against her arm. When Cole raised his head to look up at Aunt Tia she followed suit, hoping that Aunt Tia would be able to answer his questions.  
  
Aunt Tia looked down at the group that was now starring up at her. She knew the answer to her nephew's question but she wasn't sure if showing him was the best way to handle this. The fear and pain she saw within her nephew's eyes though shook her to her very core; his need for the answer made her decision for her. She would not let him go on like this, not if she could do something about it.  
  
"Yes I do know what the little one is speaking of and before you ask yes I can show it to you. He is speaking of the time right before you escaped the Wasteland and the reason you don't remember is because you were unconscious at the time; you had collapsed after the little one had disappeared for what you thought would be the last time. First though I need to ask, do all of you know how Raven and Matheous came to be separated?" She received a nod from all six. "Good then I won't have to show you that story first." Tia moved back a few steps, placing a good few yards between herself and the others. She needed enough space to perform the spell that would show them what they so desperately needed to see at this point. Carefully bringing her tail around herself she gently taps the ground seven times, she then bows her head and speaks ancient words in Dragonish, words that had no human translation yet the six before her still gleaned their meaning, she could easily tell that by the widening of their eyes, both human and puppy. As soon as the last word slid from her lips a Circle of Power sprang up around them, the world outside the Circle faded away into nothingness only to be replaced with a view that Cole had hoped to never see again... the Wasteland. Tia could see it in his eyes as the images around them solidified and she was sorry that she had to bring up such a painful memory for him but if she was to show them what happened next she had no choice. She knew what was going to happen, what they were going to see so she kept her eyes focused on her nephew as he watched what had happened after he had collapsed that day.  
  
Raven landed with a loud grunt, her back being skewered by small rocks in the coarse sand. Her fall had not been too far, maybe a story or two but the landing was a rough one; even so she quickly jumped to her feet. Her centuries of training and conditioning however played little role in her quickness; no, it was the feeling of her little one nearby that prompted her swift movements as she eagerly sought him out. She could feel that he was in pain and judging by the intensity she was sure that he was close by. As she started looking around herself she realized that she was in the Wasteland, someplace she isn't supposed to be able to go, just as she couldn't go Up There as the Elders had come to call it. It was one of the ways that the Balance protected itself, this way no one side could use her or her powers to alter the rules of death. It was something that she understood and readily accepted. After about thirty seconds of searching her eyes landed on his collapsed form, less then a second later she took off.  
  
She made very short work of the distance but just before she reached him something landed on her back, driving her to the ground. Her first instinct was to attack to protect her hurt little one but before she committed herself she sensed something she shouldn't have. "Matheous? What are you doing here? Or better yet how did you get here?" She asked the man that was rolling off her back.  
  
"I have no idea my pet. I shouldn't even be able to be here in the first place." Matheous answered her as he looked around himself. "Oh I definitely shouldn't be here and neither should you. How did we get here?"  
  
"I think maybe he had something to do with that." She explained, pointing to her little one's still form a few feet away, which she knew wasn't even necessary as Matheous was her mate and her little one's Grandfather and could find him as easily as she could.  
  
"Oh Gods! What happened?" Matheous demanded as he quickly knelt down next to Cole, gently brushing the damp hair from their little one's forehead. When he was met by only silence he looked back at Raven and he knew. "It was the Charmed Ones wasn't it? They did this didn't they? She did this!" He was becoming more and more angry and would have continued to rant if Raven hadn't come forward and taken his free hand in hers.  
  
"Matheous please? Now is not the time. We have to figure out who summoned you here because you really can't be here." Raven could see the pain in his eyes and she could easily understand it. He was her mate in heart, mind, and soul yet they could only be together for a fortnight every one hundred years, the rest of the time Matheous would have to use his link to her to know what was happening with their family. He had never gotten to see his son be born or grow up with his own eyes; he had never gotten to see his own grandson be born or grow up with his own eyes. No, everything her love knew was gleaned directly from her, from watching their family through her eyes. He had only seen their little one here once and that was fifty years ago and he had never seen their son Benjamin at all with his own eyes.  
  
Both she and Matheous knew it had to be this way but that didn't mean that they had to love the idea. Of course neither of them had expected this to happen either, becoming parents and then grandparents. It just wasn't supposed to happen but it did and at that moment their lives had once again changed, irrevocably and permanently just as it had all those tens of centuries ago when they had been separated by Duty.  
  
Raven Pulled her mind back to the present, pulling itself away from the old memories that she could still so easily see in her mind's eye as if it had only happened yesterday. Looking down at their curled up little one she could see the resemblance plain as day, their little one was the perfect combination of herself and Matheous, even more so than their son Benjamin. As she watched her mate carefully card his finders through their little one's hair she could see the love and pain clearly in his eyes and she felt guilty. Though she may not have been able to truly be with her little one a lot over the years at least she could watch him with her own eyes, but Matheous couldn't even do that. He loved Cole just as he loved Benjamin and her and it hurt him that he could not be there for them.  
  
As centered as Matheous was on his grandson he didn't even flinch when her fingers brushed the side of is face; instead he nuzzled her hand taking comfort from the physical contact. His heart sobbed quietly for his grandson as he cradled him in his arms, heedless of the blood that was beginning to coat his arms. Even though he was unconscious, Matheous could still feel his pain both physical and emotional such was the strength of their bond. "My pet, why? Why have they done this? Why have they hurt him like this?" Matheous asked, desperate in his need to understand why the Charmed Ones had done this.  
  
"Because they suffer from ego, my love. They ... they simply don't understand and they aren't willing to look, to learn. They are shortsighted and it will cost them." Raven tried to explain but she found her own words lacking so in the end she simply let her emotions do the talking. She could see the tears in his eyes as he felt her emotions and came to understand what had truly happened. She had tried to shield her love from the most recent events in their little one's life but now she had no choice but to show him. "Matheous, we still need to find out how you came to be here ... especially here in the Wasteland." Before her love could even venture a guess the answer they sought found them.  
  
I brought you here.  
  
Raven and Matheous looked at the glowing orb with shock. They could feel the soul within it and knew who he was instantly.  
  
"Baby Ben?" Raven's voice was barely a whisper.  
  
Yes Great Grammy, Great Granddaddy ... it's me. I brought you here. You need to help me help my daddy and I don't have much time. The Charmed Ones have already vanquished the Seer and me with her. I was drawn to the Abyss but before the Devourer could get me I was pulled back here. It was daddy who pulled me back. He loves me.  
  
They could feel the child's pride as he spoke of his daddy and they couldn't help but smile. Suddenly a wave of love, pure love washed over them and that love wasn't only for their little one but for them as well. The glowing orb pulsed a little faster as Raven and Matheous answered the child by sending their own love back to Baby Ben. The child's next words brought tears to their eyes.  
  
Please help me save my daddy? Please? He hasn't done anything wrong. Please?  
  
They could see that the child didn't have much time before even his daddy's love wouldn't be able to keep him here any longer. Raven and Matheous looked to each other as the child's plea brought fresh tears to their eyes. Each wanted to be able to give the child, their great grandson the answer he wanted but they simply didn't know how. They watched the glowing orb bounce around his daddy's head as if caressing his face; this movement brought him into direct contact with Matheous' hand. At that moment Matheous knew what he had to do.  
  
"My pet, I know what we have to do now." He knew that she too had found the answer by the tears that were falling anew down her cheeks. "Oh my pet, do not cry for me. I am finally going to be able to do what I have dreamed of doing since Benjamin was born." He could feel her slight resistance but knew without a doubt that she would do what was needed, after all this was an innocent child and his innocent father but more importantly they were family and for a Dragon there is nothing more important than family. They would fight to the death for their race's Honor yes, but they would also fight to the death for their families as well. "My pet, it's time for me to finally get to show our grandson here just how very much I love him. Yes I know that you have told him and I told him when I saw him 50 years ago but we never really had any time together to really show him. Now I can. Please don't make me ask."  
  
She knew what he was saying and she understood it but that didn't mean that she wanted to do what was going to be needed of her. It didn't mean that she loved her mate more than her grandson and great grandson it simply meant that she loved her mate, her Matheous. She was about to reach her other hand out to him but she felt something wet fall on it first. Looking down she found it hard to breathe.  
  
Matheous followed his mate's line of sight and knew that their time was running out. He watched, holding his breathe, as a thin line of blood trickled out of the corner of their little one's mouth, the droplets slowly falling onto his mate's hand. His eyes went to his chest and saw how shallowly he was breathing. His little one was dying and he had no intentions of letting that happen.  
  
"It's time my pet. I will always be with you. Remember that. I love you my little one and you too my even littler one. I will always be with you as well." Matheous gently kissed his forehead before carefully lowering his little one back to the ground. Moving a few yards away he came to a halt only to find Raven already standing in front of him. He looked into her eyes, into her soul and couldn't hold back his own tears, his falling tears now matching hers.  
  
"I love you Matheous. You are my heart, my mind, and my soul. You are my mate in all things. I am you and you are me. Together forever." Raven's voice shook a little as she spoke what would be her final words to the only creature she has ever pledged herself to and would ever pledge herself to, her one and only soul mate.  
  
"I love you Ravenor. You are my heart, my mind, and my soul. You are my mate in all things. I am you and you are me. Together forever." Matheous' voice also shook a little as he spoke what would be his final words to the only creature he has ever pledged himself to and would ever pledge himself to, his one and only soul mate.  
  
They came together in a final kiss, a kiss that each poured their entire being into since it would be their last. As they pulled apart, each raised their hand to the others face to carefully catch a single tear; with shaking hands they brought their collected tear to their own lips and tasted, one final time, the heart and soul of their mate. Stepping apart, Ravenor moved to stand beside their little while whilst their littlest one hovered protectively over his unmoving daddy.  
  
Raven watched as Matheous called upon his power and morphed back into his natural form, the 2 story tall purple scaled Dragon then reared back his head while he flapped his powerful wings, shaking himself out. As his intense eyes looked down upon her, Raven found herself fighting back her tears once again as she held out her hands, palms facing up as if to form a bowl. As she raised her cupped hands above her head she bowed her head forward. She was both glad and sad that she wouldn't be able to watch. She wasn't sure that she would be able to simply stand there and do nothing but she was sad that there would be no one to witness her beloved's crossing over. A moment later she felt his power was over her, caressing her before disappearing. She lowered her hands and raised her eyes to find... nothing where her mate had once stood. A single tear fell, landing with a small splash on the beating heart that was held securely in her cupped hands.  
  
Great Grammy.  
  
Raven turned to face her little ones at the sound of the small voice.  
  
I'm sorry Great Grammy.  
  
"There is no need for you to be sorry my littlest one. We will not mourn him, but rejoice in his life and his love." Raven moved to stand next to her little one's so very still form. Carefully she kneeled down; needing to be close to her little one's wound to complete the spell. Closing her eyes in concentration she spoke in the ancient language of her home world. As her voice went silent she closed her hands around the still beating heart that moments ago and been her mate's, the blood flowing between her fingers and onto her little one's side. What she hadn't seen was the glowing orb that was her great grandson move to hover between the blood flowing from her hands and his daddy. As the blood coated the orb it began to pulsate even faster before collapsing in on itself, the light disappearing into the wound before the healing properties of the blood closed the wound. When Raven opened her eyes they were gone and very quickly so was she. "You won't be forgotten, either of you. I shall light a candle for you my mate, my beloved and for you, our littlest one Baby Ben, your daddy shall light your candle himself. I promise." With those words, spoken to the wind of the Wasteland, Raven vanished as well.  
  
The Circle of Power slowly dissipated, the image of the Wasteland disappearing to be replaced once again by the rolling green field they were actually standing in. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle sniffling of the seven of them. Aunt Tia looked down at the group before her and felt a stab of guilt for the tears she saw within their eyes. It took a moment for her to realize that she too had tears within her own eyes. Knowing she had to do something she spoke a few words in the same language she had used to call upon the Circle only this time the words brought about a different change as a purple glow suddenly surrounded her Dragon body. When it finally faded away she was in her "human" form and she couldn't help but smile at the looks that were now upon all of their faces.  
  
"I take it my Draco has never shown you his "human" form has he?" Aunt Tia slowly walked up to the now stunned group. "I'll take your stunned silence as a yes. Well we do have these forms and can pretty much change at will."  
  
"Then why has Uncle D never changed?" It was Darryl who found his voice first, he could feel the emotions surging through his brother and knew that right now speaking wasn't going to be possible for Cole so he did it for him.  
  
"For protection." Aunt Tia waited for their reaction instead of spelling it out, she didn't have to wait long though.  
  
"He did it to protect us, so that no one could find him and then follow him to us. He has been hiding all this time to protect us, even when he didn't know who we were."  
  
"Not just us Darryl. He did it to protect Grams first. Family is the most important thing to a Dragon and a Dragon will do whatever he or she has to in order to protect their family as long as it is in accordance with our Code of Honor." Cole was still in a bit of shock after seeing what he had seen, but for some reason the emotions within him that had started to get out of control began to settle almost as quickly. He saw Darryl turn his eyes to him and he knew that his brother was feeling things through the link. "I don't know why but I... I'm glad because right now we don't have the time... later we will but not right now. When we are all safe then we can deal with it. I promise." Cole knew that Darryl would be upset at first but that it wouldn't last long and he was right as he watched a small smile spread across his brother's face. Darryl knew just as he did that now was not the time for emotional examination, later when they got back to Raven Manor and had some quiet time together to examine what they had seen then it would be time but not now.  
  
Tia watched the communication between her nephew and his Guardian and smiled inwardly Yes they will be fine... they all will because they are all strong and together they are even stronger. She stood silently, allowing them time to settle themselves a bit more before springing her next surprise on them. She watched as her nephew snuggled down in his Julianna's arms, his hand scratching his own little one under the chin while Julianna scratched him behind the ear. Her eyes shifted to Darryl as he snuggled down in his Anita's arms while still reaching one of his hands over to the little one in Cole's arms and scratching his glowing tummy. This wasn't difficult and not a far reach as the twins made sure that their beloveds were practically sitting on top of each other between them, their own furry Guardians sitting protectively at their feet while happily yapping away at Baby Ben who kept giggling at them. She was loathe to disturb them but there were a few things that had to be done before they left this place so it was with a regrettable sigh that she knelt down before them.  
  
Okay there you have it, the next part. I thank you for your patience and promise to try and update more frequently. Please don't forget to review as Muse does live for reviews. 


	18. Chapter 18

Distribution: This story cannot in part or whole be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies may only be distributed with author's permission and must include all disclaimers.

**Disclaimer: Cole Turner, Darryl Morris, Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe Halliwell. Leo Wyatt, Jenna, and Andy Trudeau and all other characters that have appeared on the series "Charmed" as well as the concept of Charmed and all backstory are the copyright property of Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and the WB Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended. All original characters as well as the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.**

            Tia couldn't help but smile at the group as she knelt down in front of them. Yes there were tears flowing freely from all but they were tears of happiness and joy. The little light Dragon glowed brightly and happily as he lay cradled in his daddy's arms, his fierce love for his daddy plain to feel; as was his love for each and every person that was crowded around him, be they two legged or four legged. Tia felt her own tears gathering as the little light Dragon named Baby Ben turned his amethyst eyes to her, his love for her flowing over her in waves. **_Even after all you have been through little Dragon, you can still care and even more amazingly you can still love_** she thought to herself. She watched as the little Dragon turned his eyes back to his daddy, nuzzling his snout under his daddy's chin. As she looked into Cole's eyes she realized that she shouldn't have been so surprised by the little Dragon, after all his daddy has survived many, many trials up to and including the Charmed Ones and his heart and soul still knew love, both its giving and receiving. She sighed a little to herself as she continued to look at her nephew. He had survived so very much and at such a young age, for a Dragon anyway. Even though she could easily see a fragileness about him she also knew that within that fragileness there lay an inner strength, a strength that would see him through just about anything, a strength that was mirrored within Darryl.

            Darryl. She turned her eyes to him, the one who completed her nephew's soul. The Legend had never made mention of a Soul Bond existing between the two Warriors, but then again Legends, especially ones stemming from Prophecies usually came with their own sack of surprises. Darryl had survived his own trials throughout his life, but like Cole he too had survived. Darryl shared with Cole that inner strength. The death of his little brother had been a very dark hour for him, yet he found within himself the will to go on even when it didn't seem like he could. The loss of his little brother had been devastating because he hadn't just lost his little brother but his best friend as well and that empty void had remained within his heart and soul; had remained until he had met Cole.

             Tia knew that it had not been an easy road that brought them together, the biggest obstacle being the Charmed Ones. She simply thanked whoever was listening that the two boys had been given the chance to meet again without the interference of said Charmed Ones. It had been then that the two boys had found within each other the piece of themselves that had been missing. Cole had filled that empty void within Darryl that had been left by the death of his little brother and Darryl filled the empty void within Cole, the void that his protector Belthazor's death had created within him. Darryl gave Cole the one thing that no one outside of the Nation ever had, total acceptance, warts and all.

            Aunt Tia shook herself back to the present, as she didn't have the luxury of time at the moment. She needed to create her own link with the boys and their twins before she could send them back to her Draco. The hardest part she just knew was going to be getting Cole to let go of Baby Ben so that the little Light Dragon could return to his safe spot inside his daddy. It was one thing for Cole to know that his son was safe inside of him but now that Cole had held his son just knowing wasn't going to be enough. Not that she blamed him in the least of course; she only hoped that Piper was going to be up to the task that was going to be asked of her, for Cole and Baby Ben's sake. Sending a quick blessing prayer to the group that was before her she carefully brought their attention back to the issues at hand.

            "I know that none of you want to hear this and you know I don't want to have to say it but it is time for Baby Ben to return to his safe spot. Now just hear me out please." Tia raised her hand, stopping all six of them in their opened mouthed tracks. "Cole, I know that it is hard, especially now that you know your son is there but believe me when I tell you that you won't be separated from holding him for long and please don't ask me to explain because we don't have time right now." She watched as both boys turned their searching gazes upon her as the twins tightened their holds on their beloveds. The puppies were sitting at their charges' feet watching her very carefully. Knowing that trust was the most important thing within her family she simply let them look at her, look her in her eyes until they found what they were looking for.

            After what seemed like an eternity to her she saw them all relax a bit. Obviously they had found what they were looking for and for that she was glad as her time was running out. Gently she reached her hand out and scratched Baby Ben behind his ear and was rewarded with a little giggle, one that seemed to be very contagious for soon all of them were giggling. Soon though the giggling came to an end and the silence once gain descended. Tia was more than her fair share of centuries old but for once she found herself at a loss as to how to proceed. The raw emotions she was feeling were so powerful that they threatened to take her breath away. Thankfully for her Baby Ben stepped in.

"Daddy, I have to go back now, but I promise that I'll be back in your arms soon." Baby Ben didn't really want to leave his daddy's arms but he knew that he had to. The minute he had said it though he felt his daddy tighten his hold on him and it made him smile. He reached up and wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck and held on tightly himself. Baby Ben easily felt the fear that was coming from his daddy, fear and a hint of anger. It took him a moment but he finally realized that the anger was directed at his at one time mother Phoebe. He too had felt anger towards her at one time, anger and hurt. He had never figured out why his mother didn't love him, not even a little bit. His daddy had always loved him, right from the beginning but his mother… oh she had talked to him while rubbing her stomach but he never felt the unconditional love he had felt from his daddy right from the start. He had tried talking to her, tried to tell her that his daddy needed help but she never listened; and then he began to feel the hate grow and it just grew and grew and grew until he could feel nothing else from her. This had hurt him, but when he realized that the hate was also for his daddy he began to understand a little bit. His mother had hated his daddy and because he had come from his daddy she hated him as well. He still didn't know why his mother turned her heart away from them, but she had and she had done it when his daddy needed her more than ever. It had been the hurt he had felt from his daddy after she had left them in the Wasteland that had affected him the most. From that moment forward he had stopped thinking of her as his mother and he knew that he would never think of her that way ever again. She had hurt him and she had hurt his daddy and for that he would never forgive her. He looked up at his daddy when he felt a tear land on his head.

"Daddy, I know you don't want to let go and I don't want to let go of you but if I don't return to my safe spot inside of you then we can't leave and I won't get hatched and I really want to get hatched daddy."

Hatched. The word suddenly registered with Cole for the first time. As he looked down at his glowing son he realized that he was a Dragonling, not a little boy. Hatched. "How? Who?" Cole found himself at a lose for words and from the emotions he was feeling come from his brother he knew that Darryl was thinking the very same thing as he was. His son was a Dragonling which meant that he would be hatched from a Dragon Egg that had to be laid by someone, who that someone was going to be was a total mystery. "Humans can't lay eggs Auntie Tia, much less a Dragon Egg." Cole was becoming upset again, suddenly he felt Julianna's arms tighten their hold on him just a little bit more and he took comfort from her embrace. He could also sense the same confusion and apprehension he was feeling come from Darryl as well. He glanced over and saw Anita pull Darryl further back into her embrace just as Julianna had done with him. He looked down a moment later when he felt Snuggles moving by his bent knees. A smile formed on his lips as he watched Snuggles rub Baby Ben's tummy with his snout making his son laugh, the very sound being musical to his ears. He looked over to Anita though when he heard her snicker a bit.

"His laugh sounds just like yours." Anita said responding to the questioning look he had aimed at her. She had become adept at reading her soon to be brother-in-laws face rather quickly, of course it had helped that both he and her sister Julianna shared many facial expressions and nuances. Her Darryl had once commented on the similarities between the two and they had ended up having a discussion about it that lasted for hours, not to mention quite a few chuckles as well. Anita now found herself smiling as she saw the corners of his mouth curve up in what she and Darryl called 'his happy little smile'; it was a smile that no one outside of the immediate family has ever seen. As she watched him continue to stroke his son's glowing little head she realized that Darryl was scratching him behind his little glowing ears. Her gaze moved to her sister and they smiled at each other. They knew what the boys were doing, they were trying to put things off and not deal with them. She and Julianna had learned all about this little personality quirk by the second month they were with their boys. She also knew that it was now up to them to get things moving again. Neither of them wanted to, after all they loved Baby Ben too but somehow they just knew that it would be all right in the end, that soon Baby Ben would be able to move onto being hatched so he could be with his daddy all the time instead of just here. That was what they had to make Cole and Darryl understand.

"Aunt Tia, when he says hatched are we talking about an actual egg here?" Anita asked as she rested her chin on her beloved's head. Any other time, any other people involved and she would have simply laughed knowing beyond a doubt that it was either a metaphor or an outright joke. However, when one took into consideration whom they were dealing with she knew that 'egg' meant just that… an 'egg' to be laid and then to hatch.

"Yes we are talking about an actual egg though it won't be too big when it is laid, it will actually grow a bit once it has been laid. The lay-er will lay the egg at eight months and then it will be the lay-er who will be responsible for caring for the egg for the last month before he hatches. It will be during that month that the egg will finish growing so that Baby Ben will be the right size when he emerges. And yes there are needs that the egg will have that can only be handled by the lay-er even though the lay-er has already laid the egg." Rosey paused as she took in the looks she was receiving from everyone. "Well she asked." She said, flapping her wings and rolling her eyes at the group in general before continuing.

"Now as for the who in regards to the lay-er… now that will be up to Baby Ben himself. Yes you boys heard me right. It will be up to Baby Ben himself." Rosey couldn't help but smile again at the new looks of confusion that quickly swept across the group. Somehow she just knew it would be Julianna who asked the next question and Rosey simply couldn't help herself in the end.

"How can Baby Ben choose his mommy when he doesn't know anyone but us?" Julianna asked. She would dearly love to hatch Baby Ben herself but she was already carrying their twins and from the look on her sister's face she was thinking the very same thing. Rosey's next comment however brought her mind to a screeching halt right along with everyone else's.

"He has been with Cole since the Wasteland." Rosey said and then simply waited for her statement to actually sink in. It didn't take long and soon all four were turning red and sputtering.

"That wasn't very nice you know." Auntie Tia tried very hard to keep a straight face but watching the four before her act like fish out of water was simply too much and she finally lost it. Her laughter rang out across the open field soon joined by Rosey's. The boys and their twins simply sat there, their mouths opening and closing yet nothing coherent coming out of any of them. Finally, after many minutes of laughter Auntie Tia and Rosey finally pulled it together.

"Sorry about that but the looks on your faces were just too priceless." Auntie Tia was the first to get it together enough to speak though. Knowing that time was growing shorter rather quickly she decided to put the poor group out of their misery. "Let me clarify."

"Please do."

Auntie Tia looked down at the two puppies who had just spoken, their stances and their eyes did nothing but reinforce the fact that they didn't find this as funny as she and Rosey did. **_Well they certainly are Guardians for the Guardians, no doubt about it _**she thought to herself with an inward smile before getting back to the business at hand, namely putting the four in front of her out of their collective embarrassed misery; she also said a silent 'please' that none of them thought about the shooting or the bullet right now or she would never get Cole to let go of Baby Ben.

"Okay then. Let me explain. You see I know exactly what you are thinking about, the looks on your faces say it all. Let me put your minds at ease about this. You see whenever there is a … uhm… well a situation, for lack of a better term then Baby Ben goes and plays with Little Cole. Yes Darryl I know all about Little Cole and Little Belthazor. It was actually my idea and a very good one I might add." Tia smiled at their confused looks. "When Raven found out what the Source was up to she came to my Draco and myself for help. Draco sent her to me and it was here that I taught her how to duplicate the memories and how to protect them. I haven't actually seen her in the flesh since then as coming here while I was here would only have served to endanger Cole and neither of us was willing to run the risk of the Source finding out about our connection. Anyway as I was saying Baby Ben plays with Little Cole and Little Belthazor and as for neither of them telling you anything Darryl, it was because they promised Baby Ben that they wouldn't. You didn't want to worry your daddy now did you my littlest one." Tia leaned a bit forward and ran the back of her fingers over his little glowing snout making him giggle again.

"I'm sorry daddy but I did make them promise. I didn't want you to worry about me or be sad about not being able to hold or anything. Great Uncle Draco said it would be best if I waited till the starting of my hatching cycle to let you know I was here. I'm sorry daddy… I didn't mean to hurt you really I didn't. I'm sorry." Baby Ben started to cry when he felt the sadness coming from his daddy. He hadn't meant to make him sad, to hurt him but he thought he had and it made him sad and he couldn't help it, he started to cry. When he felt his daddy's arms tighten their hold on him he shyly looked up to his daddy's face and found nothing but love there in his daddy's eyes. He couldn't help himself as he suddenly reached up and wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck again, holding on to him for dear life, wanting and needing his daddy to know that he loved him no matter what.

Cole felt a brief sadness when he found out that Baby Ben had played with Little Belthazor and Little Cole, it was a sadness though that he was used to. He himself had never met Little Cole but Darryl had told him all about him. At first he had been happy that the memories of his dad still existed but then had been saddened when he found out that there was no way to release the memories, to integrate Little Cole into himself. He needed Big Belthazor to do that but he was dead so the memories would remain but would always be just beyond his reach. When he and Darryl had released his dad's soul he had found some peace but he still missed the memories, he hadn't realized just how much he had missed them until his dad started telling Darryl stories of when he was a child, stories that he himself had no memory of. Darryl had also told him stories of when he was little that Little Cole had told him, only these were stories from his own point of view that he didn't remember. Little Cole and Little Belthazor existed only on the Dreamscape and they can only show themselves when he couldn't handle something and shutdown emotionally, giving himself time to regain his emotional strength. That was when they would come out and talk to and play with Darryl. The first time it had happened his brother had been very startled to see both of the Little ones instead of his adult self and then when Uncle D had explained it he wasn't sure who was more upset himself or his brother. His brother had found the whole situation very unfair and made no qualms in letting those who were present know it. He on the other hand was sad yes, but he also felt a small amount of peace from the knowledge that Little Cole and Little Belthazor both survived and were together, that they weren't alone. He had met Little Belthazor when the Source had taken over his body, Little Belthazor had stayed with him, had cared for him during that terrifying and painful time. Together they had survived but he didn't know if Little Belthazor had survived the vanquish until Darryl had told him that he had seen him on the Dreamscape. It had been then that he had found out about Little Cole. All of these thoughts went flashing through his mind and would have continued if it hadn't been for the desperate feeling of sadness he had suddenly felt come from his son. Instinctively he tightened his hold on his son, making sure that Baby Ben felt only the love that he had for him and not the sadness. The sadness was his and he didn't want it hurting his son. **_He's been hurt enough already_** he thought to himself as he nuzzled his son's glowing neck.

"Oh you didn't make me sad my little one, please don't think that you did. Yes I am a little sad that I didn't know that you were there and that you have never gotten to be held until now but I am also happy. Now I know that you are safe and that you were never alone, you had Little Cole to play with and Little Belthazor looking after you, taking care of you. Please don't cry little one. Honest you did not make me sad so please don't cry." Cole kept a tight hold on his son needing to make him believe that he had done nothing wrong. Suddenly he felt Darryl reach out through the Bond and send waves of love through it, all directed towards his son.

 Amazingly it had been those waves of love that finally got Baby Ben to stop crying as he looked over to Darryl, never letting go of his daddy of course.

"Now you listen to your daddy little one. He would never lie to you… ever." Darryl reached over, wrapping his hand around the back of Cole's neck, offering his brother the physical connection he could feel Cole needed. As he continued to look Baby Ben in the eyes he could practically feel the little light Dragon searching within him, needing to know that what he had just told him was the whole truth. He knew it wasn't because Baby Ben didn't trust him, it was because he was his father's son and just as Cole tended to unconsciously seek reassurances that all was as it appeared to be so his son was doing the same thing. Darryl couldn't help himself and a smile quickly found its way to his lips. A laugh soon followed as Cole turned to look at him, his look mirroring that of his son. "You are definitely your father's son little one, most definitely." Darryl said as his laughter died down enough for him to speak.

Anita looked over to her sister as she watched her beloved offer support and comfort to both father and son. The look in her sister's eyes matched the emotions she was feeling coming from her. Julianna had always been far from jealous of the boys Bond; in fact she, like Anita herself were nothing but grateful for that Bond that existed between the two boys. Gods knows how much their own bond had helped them through trying and emotional times together. Their own bond was stronger than the average twins and they were connected through the Nation as well but they still both looked forward to the day when they would be not only be married to their beloveds but they would also join the Bond that the two boys already shared. That joining would also bring them closer to Baby Ben and Anita could tell that Julianna really wanted that connection with the little light Dragon that was her beloved's son. Anita smiled as she watched Julianna reach her hand over and scratch Baby Ben between his little ears. Her laughter soon followed and was quickly joined by all as Baby Ben began to purr, the sound identical to his daddy's own purr.

"Oh yes little one, you are definitely your father's son." Julianna said, the smile in her voice matching the smile on her face. To prove her point she gently began to scratch Cole behind the ear with her other hand and almost instantly his purring was matching the purring of his son.

Auntie Tia knew that time was growing short but she just couldn't bring herself to disturb the little group yet, so she waited and watched and found something she hadn't seen right away. Slowly she let her eyes, her Dragon eyes wander between the seven who were in front of her and she discovered an aura of power, one that was now surrounding the little group and the longer they all stayed in contact with each other the stronger it became. She could understand the connecting aura between Cole and Darryl; after all they were of one soul and the connection between each boy and their beloved twin as they were of one heart. What she hadn't seen until now was the connection that connected each twin to the other's beloved; and even still more surprising was the connection between the puppies and the boys and the twins. Finally she brought her eyes to the center of this new aura of power and found Baby Ben's little, yet strong dragon eyes staring steadily back at her. Those eyes spoke of power, old power, ancient power yet benevolent power as well. **_Well well well, you too are a Guardian aren't you little fellow. But the question now is the Guardian of whom._**

Tia watched for a few more minutes, the aura growing even brighter before finally disappearing. She smiled as she watched the power flow not only back into Baby Ben but also into the others. A new connection had just been formed between the group before her and she had no idea what that connection would actually do in the long run but she could definitely see what it was going to do right now. The entire group relaxed visibly, as if someone had simply drawn the tension right out of them and replaced it with a new and, for lack of a better word soft calmness. The furry puppy faces relaxed first, their tails beginning to wag in response as well. Then came the twins, their shoulders drooping ever so slightly as the tension drained away though their holds on their boys never lessened. Lastly she watched the boys. Their faces began to loose that tenseness she had seen in both from the moment they had landed in the field, a look of not contentment but one of "ease" finally taking up residence on each of the two faces. When the glow of the aura finally receded completely into Baby Ben's little light Dragon body, the ease and peace that it left behind remained. Tia found herself relaxing a bit herself, as she knew that now it would be easier to get her nephew to let go of his son so he could return to his safe place. Now there was a connection so that they would know that Baby Ben was safe; even if they couldn't talk directly to him or hold him they would still know that he was safe and that was the most important thing for all of them.

Cole felt a power come from his son, a power that washed over him before radiating out to encompass the family that surrounded him. The power carried with it a piece of his son, a piece that he could feel as it wormed its way into him, coming to settle itself deep inside him before shielding itself. He followed the power and felt it as it entered his brother where it also left a small piece of itself, shielding it before moving to Anita, then Bearlock, then Snuggles, and finally Julianna. He felt the power leave a shielded piece of itself in each of them before returning to Baby Ben's still glowing form. As the power settled back into his son he felt a calmness slowly begin to settle over all of them, a calmness that was his son's doing. He smiled as he realized what his son had just done. Now he would never be without the feeling of his son again.

"He's left a piece of himself in each of us, connecting us to him so that we will know that he is safe." Darryl had felt not only his charge's sense of peace but also his unfettered happiness at being connected to his son. Darryl felt his own happiness grow as well; he may not have been Baby Ben's father but he was the only person that Cole had ever talked to about his son and he had come to know Baby Ben both through those talks and through the memories he had received from his charge when they had initiated the Bond link between them. He had cried for the child that had been lost, the child that had never gotten to truly be but who loved his daddy with his whole soul. He had cried again when Aunt Tia had shown them what had really happened in the Wasteland; only those had been tears of joy, joy for both father and son. His brother had his son back, had in fact never lost him but there had been a price and he knew that they were going to talk about that particular price when they got back home.

Matheous. Thoughts of him flitted through Darryl's mind, thoughts of him and Grams. Matheous had given his very life for Cole and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he had known about Baby Ben as well. He had seen the look in the large Dragon's eyes as he looked down at Grams and then Cole and then Baby Ben; he knew what he was doing without question. He also knew without question that he would do the very same thing if the need arose, not just for Cole, his brother and his charge, but also for the rest of their family. As he looked to each member of that family he just knew, he could read it in each of them that they too would do the very same thing. It was that fierce love and devotion that they each had for the rest that was the real Bond between them all, a Bond he knew just as they did that could only be broken by death and even then the Bond would still resonate for each of them. Matheous, he was the one that had made the life that he had now possible, given him the family that he now had and for that Darryl knew he would be forever in the Dragon's debt. He would visit Matheous' candle in the Hall of Memory and remember, remember the courage and heart of the Dragon who had given him his family and honor that sacrifice. Aunt Tia's voice brought him back to the moment, but the smile remained on his face.

"Thank you my Littlest One. Yes I know you want to be hatched and you will be I promise." Tia took note of the smiles that returned full force on each of their faces in reaction to her words. Dragon's never made a promise that they wouldn't die to keep which is one of the main reasons that Dragon's did not make promises lightly and those that sat before her knew this. She smiled back at them before returning her full attention to the little light Dragon, who was also smiling up at her. "Can you get back by yourself littlest one or do you need a little help?" She kept her voice gentle and even not wanting to upset the delicate balance that the group had finally achieved.

"That's okay Great Auntie Tia I can get back myself." Baby Ben turned back to face his daddy once more. "I have to go back now daddy but I promise I will be hatched real soon. I already know who I want to hatch me so don't worry about that." Baby Ben patted his daddy on the shoulder as he spoke, he didn't want his daddy to get upset again. "I love you Auntie Julianna and you too Auntie Anita but you have my baby brothers and sisters to take care of and I just won't fit right now, but don't worry I know you'll like my hatcher." Baby Ben could see the pain in both of the twins' eyes and he just didn't want them to be sad about not being able to help him get hatched. He swiveled his head around to look at Rosey who was quietly snickering. "What?" He asked, not knowing what she was laughing at.

"Oh nothing." Rosey said as she tried to get her snickers under control. She knew whom the little fellow was talking about and the image his words created in her rather perverse kitty kat mind were just to amusing, her snickers escaping before she had the chance to control them. The next thing she knew she was on the receiving end of a rather loud raspberry courtesy of Baby Ben. Not one to be out done, she was after all a kitty kat, she quickly responded with one of her own which was just as loud as Baby Ben's was.

Auntie Tia looked at the now smiling faces of the group before her. Rosey may not have set out to relieve some of the tension but she had succeeded and for that Tia was grateful. However she could also tell that her little one and Darryl needed to get back home. "All right everyone it's time to get you ready to return home. Firstly we need to do a little Magick." Tia stood back a few paces before bowing her head calling to her own power. She felt it wash over her as it had a hundred times before but this time she knew that it was more important because this time it was for their Little One and Darryl. As she looked up she could see a new kind of wonder in their eyes and she smiled. When she had called upon her power she had used it to perform a partial transformation so she now stood before them in her half-dragon form. Half-dragon yet still human in shape, her wings sprouting from her back like a Gargoyle. "I can tell that my Draco has never shown you this form either." Her voice had a smile in it as she flicked her prehensile tail around her own ankles.

"No he hasn't but I have seen it before, in dreams." Julianna and Anita spoke as one in answer to Tia's question. The twins looked to each other before turning back to Tia. They had spoken of their dreams to their boys and Cole had told them that what they had seen in their dreams was a half-dragon form, one that was a combination of the creature's original form and it's Dragon form. It was then that the twins learned about the passing on of the Dragon Soul and how it can pass onto someone that was not born within the Dragonish Realm. Those reborn Dragon Souls are always Prophecy Souls, ones that have been destined for a purpose elsewhere, a purpose that would require them to be away from their home realm for very long periods of time. Thus they are usually born to the magical races of the realm they will come to call home. When they had later asked Uncle D about the dreams he had simply smiled at them and used his normal line, **When the time is right you will know what it means. **Uncle D could be irritating that way.

"To answer the question I know is on your minds, this is in fact my original form. I was born on Dragonish just as my Draco was and just as Raven and Matheous were. Raven and Matheous were the last to be born on Dragonish yet destined to remain forever away from the place of their hatching. Yes Julianna, Anita that does mean what you think it does, neither of them can ever return to Dragonish."

"Then where is Matheous now? Shouldn't his soul have returned to Dragonish?" Snuggles asked. He didn't want to upset anyone but he had to know, he wasn't sure why he had to but he did and when it came to these kinds of sudden feelings he didn't bother to question them since he knew that it was strictly Magick related. He wasn't about to jump for joy over Auntie Tia's answer but he would follow her direction.

"Ask my Draco, he can explain it better than I can." Tia knew she was bordering on lying, which is something one Dragon never did to another but there simply wasn't enough time to try and explain yet another off shoot of the boys' own Prophecy. Draco will have more time and be so much better at explaining it than I can that it is the right thing to do she thought to herself. Since nothing untoward happened because of her answer she relaxed a bit as she prepared to perform the spell that was needed.

The group wasn't exactly thrilled with the answer but they knew that if Auntie Tia had directed them to Uncle D then it was going to be best to simply wait and ask him. They all looked to each other and knew that it was going to be a very very very long answer that would then probably take them another very very very long discussion to dissect said answer to find the answer they were looking for in the first place, such was the way their Uncle D answered a simple question. Auntie Tia's voice brought the groups attention squarely back to her before anyone accidentally groaned out loud.

"All right then we still have a few things to do before you head back. First I will perform the connecting spell. Now before you ask it is the spell that will connect you to me, this way if you ever need my help with information or a safe heaven you will be able to call on me. This spell will connect me to each of you separately but if information is needed by more than one of you all you have to do is connect yourselves together and then connect to me." She couldn't help but smile a bit at the very confused looks she was getting, well from everyone save her nephew. Cole's expression was one of thoughtfulness not confusion; a second later Darryl's expression mirrored Cole's as one followed the lead of the other. "Yes my little one you and Darryl have the right idea. I will be your personal and private library of the Old Knowledge and a… well how shall we put this… part time Den Mother if you will." Tia smiled as she saw the blank looks that were now present on all of their faces save Cole, Darryl, and Baby Ben. The children were going to need someplace to play, especially now that they have already shown signs of being present as it were and they were barely a day old Tia snickered to herself.

"What about?"

"Yes little one even Little Cole and Little Belthazor can come here and play. That is one of the reasons that I will be sending Rosey back with you. Now before the questions start let me finish the connection spell please." With that Tia lowered her head and called upon her power to strengthen the spell to include all of those present.

_**Syn, good Goddess of Locks and Doors,**_****

_**Open the gates, I now implore,**_****

_**Allow me to pass through the astral veil**_****

_With speed; grant fair winds to my sail_

_**When my family is in need**_****

_**Bring me to them with speed**_****

_**And when we've gained what we can learn**_****

_**Grant a hasty, safe return**_****

As Tia spoke she raised her eyes, making sure that she had all of them in her direct line of sight so the spell would work for all of them. There was a brief glow as the spell encircled them with it's power, with her power but it quickly dissipated leaving behind a warm and cozy feeling for them all. As she watched a smile appeared on each face before her. Right now they were experiencing the initial emotional glow from her spell as new bridges were made between them, bridges no one but them could see and which no one could ever break. The number of bonds connecting each member of the group to the group itself were multiplying but she knew, as did her Draco that the Bond between Cole and Darryl was the strongest and one that none of the other bonds could ever interfere with. Their Bond was unbreakable even now but would strengthen once again with the Ascension. Their time was almost upon them yet there would be more pain before they finally reached their united Destiny, but Tia knew that they would not be alone, they would have each other and they would have the family.

She found her eyes focusing on their little one who was smiling as he scratched his son behind the ears. He had been through so very much pain and this saddened her, he had suffered time and time again yet he was still able to laugh, to love, and most amazingly accept and trust. Oh his trust didn't come easy, it never did but once you had it it was impossible to lose. Well, not impossible, he had trusted the Charmed Ones and their White Lighter but they had proved unworthy of that trust and that had hurt their little one very deeply. There was a fragileness about him now that hadn't been there before his time spent with the Charmed Ones, but there was a strength that still lay underneath the fragileness. It was this strength that had kept his head above water until he met up again with Darryl, this very same strength that he now used to protect Darryl. Tia silently laughed at the sight before her. Here sat the Warrior Archangel and his Warrior Guardian but somehow the line was blurred on the whole Guardian part. Which of the boys was the Guardian and which was the Guarded? Yes Darryl protects Cole but Cole protects Darryl just as much. She began to wonder if they couldn't have come up with a better translation from the original Dragonish words that made up their individual titles. Brothers would have been a more apt description she thought to herself with a secret smile, one that if Draco had been around to see he would have known that her mental wheels were now turning full force. However there was other business to attend to at the moment, important business, family business.

"All right then children we are now all connected which I think you can already feel. Now with the spell I just performed all you have to do now is simply picture me, as I am now mind you and call to me with your power. I will hear and respond."

"How exactly? Will you be Astral projecting like Prue or will you be physically manifesting where ever the caller is calling from?" Bearlock understood the connection because he too could feel it, what he didn't fully understand was how she would appear to them if they called her. The wording of the spell wasn't specific so that meant that it would mean whatever Auntie Tia had been thinking when she recited the spell and he needed to know, to understand. He, like Darryl didn't like things that weren't fully explained to his satisfaction.

"Not exactly Bearlock." Tia smiled at the Newfie puppy as he remained close to Darryl's legs. "What will happen is that whomever calls me will be the one to come to the, for lack of a better translation Thought Plane. It will only be their Astral selves that come and if two call to me then both will come to the Thought Plane."

"But what about their physical selves? What will happen to them?" Bearlock understood what Auntie Tia was saying but he needed to know more and he could tell that Snuggles felt the same way.

"They would stay where they were when the call was sent out. Now before you ask let me finish. During this time it is true that their physical selves will be vulnerable which is why all of you can't call at the same time. Only two of you can call at once. The others who are a part of the Ascension will be charged with protecting the physical selves of the callers." Auntie Tia waited for everyone to think about what she had just said before continuing. "Now as a safety features you could say, I have made it so that if there are only two present then both cannot call. This way if two of you are near each other but unable to communicate then you both can't accidentally call at the same time." Tia simply looks at their slightly confused looks. "Okay I know it doesn't make a lot of sense right now but once you start practicing it will make sense. Now that the spell is out of the way I think it is time for you our Littlest One to return to your safe spot in your daddy so that you can all return home. It is almost time for Cole and Darryl to wake up. Time runs differently here to a point, not a lot but just a bit faster."

"You mean that what appears to be an hour here is in fact less than an hour back on the Earth Plane?" Snuggles asked as he continued to snuggle up to Cole and Baby Ben. The simple joy he was feeling coming from Cole was making his little puppy heart swell with happiness. **Sappy sentiment**, he thought to himself **but perfectly true all the same.**

"Exactly Snuggles." A smile formed on Tia's face as she watched Snuggles continue to play with their Littlest One and their Little One.

"But three hours haven't passed here yet."

"No they haven't Bearlock but they also spent some time in the Blackness of Niquili and time runs differently there as well know. Add the two together and you have three hours Earth Plane time." As Tia spoke she watched Darryl tense, belatedly she realized that something dire had happened to Darryl in the land of the Crydeshi, something that still frightened him even here and now. She watched the scene before her and felt somewhat better about what was to come. She watched as Snuggles walked around Cole's legs so he too was against Darryl's legs, while a giggling Baby Ben leaned over and grabbed Darryl's nose making Darryl smile. Tia saw the way Cole was looking at Darryl and she knew right then that Darryl would be just fine because the Guardian had his own Guardian as well.

Darryl hadn't meant to tense up but when Auntie Tia had mentioned the Crydeshi the memories rushed back from where he had sent them when they had landed here. Quickly though he found himself the center of what he could only think of as a "love hug" as Snuggles snuggled up to his legs, right next to Bearlock and he simply couldn't help the chuckle when Baby Ben had reached over and grabbed his nose with his little light claws. He felt Anita rubbing her cheek on the top of his head, something that he had always found soothing, why he didn't know and really didn't care, and all he cared about was how it was helping him calm down. Suddenly there was a familiar feeling of safety washing over him and he knew where it was coming from. It was coming from his brother, through the Bond. Cole was once again proving that although Destiny had named him the Guardian, Cole was more than capable of being a Guardian to him, of being there with love, understanding, and a strength to help sustain and carry him through moments like this, moments where he felt overwhelmed and scared. Cole had a unique understanding of these two feelings and that understanding enabled him to know just what Darryl needed and he never hesitated in offering said help. Darryl knew that there were probably going to be some nightmares to come from their time with the Crydeshi but he also knew that he wouldn't face those nightmares alone, he would have not only his brother but also his whole family and with support like that coming from all around him, he just knew he would survive whatever might come.

The moment Cole had felt the fear he had immediately opened the link completely again and offered his brother what he knew he needed. There was no hesitation, no thought other than to give Darryl whatever he needed to beat off the fear that was settling around him, and beat it off he did. Cole knew just as Darryl did that nightmares were coming Darryl's way once they got back to the Earth Plane, but for now he could feel a calmness begin to replace the fear that had snuck up on Darryl and for that he was grateful. He couldn't help but chuckle himself a bit as Snuggles moved next to Bearlock against Darryl's legs while his son reached over and grabbed a hold of Darryl's nose. Darryl's laughter, though not as loud as usual was still enough to let Cole know that he had helped his brother for the moment and for Cole that was the most satisfying and "right" feeling he has ever had the pleasure to know.

Auntie Tia knew that there time was growing extremely short and she was actually grateful for their returning to the Earth Plane because they all looked like they could do with some actual real sleep and a good hot meal. To that end she once again drew everyone's attention back to herself. "Littlest One, I know that you are having wonderful fun with your Uncle's nose but you really have to return to your safe spot now." When Baby Ben turned to look at her she could easily read the need within them, it was the same need to help as his daddy had in his eyes. **Like father like son in a very big way **she thought to herself with a smile. Baby Ben was going to be a handful and she knew just the person to help that handful stay safe, not that his daddy or anyone else in the family would ever let anything happen to him but Baby Ben's lay-er was going to need some extra help in understanding what was happening to her so she quickly made her decision.

"Rosey, you need to get ready as well. You are going back with them."

Stunned silence was heard by all, a whisker could have dropped and have been easily heard by all. Even Rosey was speechless, which served only to make Auntie Tia chuckle once more. She knew that time was growing very short but she just couldn't bring herself to say anything more, fortunately Baby Ben seemed to know what he had to do and as she watched the Little Light Dragon suddenly began to lose shape. Before any of the group could say a word Baby Ben giggled and once again disappeared inside of his daddy. Everyone turned to look at Cole's face, wondering how he was going to react especially with all of the recent emotional upheaval caused by the appearance of the Charmed Ones back into his life. Cole's only reaction though was to smile.

Darryl saw the smile on his brother's face and before he could even fully open the link again he felt someone giggle, he felt it inside of himself and found it to be contagious. "I can still feel him, hear him." Darryl said as his own giggles subsided leaving behind a smile that matched his brother's. He then felt a wave of happiness flow over him. "He… we can still talk to him?" He wasn't quite sure what was happening but very quickly he got his answer.

Oh I can still hear you Uncle Darryl. You and Daddy. Auntie Julianna and Auntie Anita can feel me if you want them too just like Snuggles and Bearlock can. 

"What is it my love?" Julianna had sensed a change in her Cole and she could tell through her own link to her twin sister that Anita was feeling something from her love as well. However before either of them could get upset over it they suddenly felt what she could only call a wave of happiness wash over her and from the excited yaps coming from the puppies she was pretty sure that they felt it as well.

"What was that? Was that Baby Ben?" Anita couldn't help herself as she found herself giggling right along with Julianna. The happiness she was feeling was just so pure and childlike and it reminded her of her Darryl. Julianna and Grams and Darryl had all helped Cole feel safe enough to let out the child that was still within him, the child that had survived more than any child should ever have to. Her love Darryl though was just as capable of letting out his own inner child to play right along side Cole's inner child. Darryl had suffered losses of his own that had marked his childhood with a darkness as well, a darkness that Cole seemed to be able to banish just as Darryl was able to chase away many of the shadow's from Cole's past. Together the boys could very easily be mistaken for two very tall children. The feeling of simple happiness that she always felt coming from Darryl as he sat in their tub and played with his rubber duckie was very similar to this new feeling she was now sensing. From the smile on her twins face she just knew that Julianna was feeling the same way, after all they had discussed the boys playing with their rubber duckies on more than one occasion and usually while they were cleaning up all the escaped water from the tub after said rubber duckie play. Their tub was large and had a divider down the middle, one that separated it into two separate tub units, their Grams had done this since Darryl never liked to be too far from Cole incase of an emergency. That and the fact that the divider could easily be magicked away to make one large tub whenever either twin wanted to play with their beloved while the other pair played on the bed… Anita's thoughts were interrupted a moment later by Darryl's somewhat shocked voice.

"Anita! Not in front of the child!" Darryl's somewhat shaky voice called out. "And you stop giggling." This last was directed to his snickering brother and the two snickering puppies, not to mention the now snickering Rosey who had planked herself down just behind the two puppies who were still at his feet. Darryl simply rolled his eyes at them, his words having had no effect whatsoever.

Rosey decided to make her personality known at that moment and a collective groan could be heard from both boys, both girls, and both puppies. They all knew that their lives just got a little more complicated and they shuddered to think what was going to happen once Rosey, Pee Wee, and Uncle D were all in the same room together. They all felt a momentary stab of self-pity for they all knew that somehow they were going to end up in the middle of that threesome more than they felt they deserved. Everyone's attention was drawn back to the winged furry one; her words loud and clear.

"All right then **CHILDREN** it is time we were on our way. Come on then, let's hustle it up now. Everyone up up up." Rosey, though she had been stunned when Tia had first said that she was returning with the boys to the Earth Plane quickly decided to take matters into her own paws and get everyone moving, after all she was now a Guardian herself which in her kitty opinion automatically gave her "ordering about" rights over the group before her. "Are you going to open the door or do you want us to?" Rosey had turned to face Tia when she asked her the question but somehow she just knew what was going on behind her. "I saw that. Now put those tongues back in your mouths **CHILDREN**." She had a smile on her face as she said it though.

The group froze as one, their tongues still hanging part way out of their mouths. As one their tongues quickly disappeared back into their mouths as they rolled their collective eyes. They all knew that they were bigger than her but they still found themselves a tad bit afraid of her, not that they worried about their physical well being but because they all knew that she could easily make their lives so totally miserable that it simply wasn't worth angering her right at this moment. So they waited, as patiently as possible for whatever was going to come next.

"I will open the door this time. My Draco knows the spell to open the door in this direction so he can teach it to them. We don't have time right now." Auntie Tia looked over the little group and going from one to the next she hugged each of them in turn. They never noticed her eyes flash a deep purple with each hug; even the puppies were hugged before being returned to their rightful charge's waiting arms. Anita picked up Rosey, or rather grabbed Rosey as she leapt up into her arms leaving Julianna's arms free, one of which was quickly wrapped around her beloved's waist. Auntie Tia knew that this was going to be the last time that she got to see them all together and she wanted to burn the image into her mind so that she could imprint the memory on a memory gem as soon as they left. This was her family after all and even though she didn't plan on ever forgetting this moment, just having the physical gem itself would, for some reason she couldn't quite fathom make them feel closer to her.

Shaking herself a bit she quickly moved back a few paces before calling upon her power to open the doorway. As it opened she noticed a very small, but definitely still just noticeable pinpoint of light begin to appear on the front of the necks of each member of the group. Smiling at her Draco's cleverness, as well as her own, she waved to them as they moved towards the door.

"Love you Auntie Tia." The words were loud as everyone of the group said it at the same time.

Auntie Tia couldn't help the new tears that found their way to her eyes as she called back to them. "I love you all. Be safe and be happy." Her words were meant for all of them, be they hatched or un-hatched. She knew that no matter what or who life threw at the group they would survive… no they would do more than just survive, they would be victorious over any and all who would seek to do even just one of them harm and she pitied the first one that even tried it.

A smile found it's way to her lips as she turned and walked into the forest. She headed straight for her home so she could retrieve a memory gem quickly as she had no intentions of ever losing the image that now resided within her. And this way I know it will be forever safe. She started humming a little tune as she practically skipped all the way home. The forest giggled as it watched her.


	19. Chapter 19

Distribution: This story cannot in part or whole be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies may only be distributed with author's permission and must include all disclaimers.

**Disclaimer: Cole Turner, Darryl Morris, Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe Halliwell. Leo Wyatt, Jenna, and Andy Trudeau and all other characters that have appeared on the series "Charmed" as well as the concept of Charmed and all backstory are the copyright property of Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and the WB Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended. All original characters as well as the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.**

**_Meanwhile back on the Earth Plane_ **

The group suddenly found itself somewhat unceremoniously dumped back into the Earth Plane. The landing proved to be easiest for the boys and their puppies as they were already lying down on the bed. However, for the twins and Rosey the landing was a little rougher.

The boys had felt themselves start to freefall but it never even occurred to either of them to be worried much less scared; after all this wasn't the first time they had traveled like this. However they did have to admit that the landing back into their own physical bodies was just a bit rougher than when they returned from the Dreamscape. The twins though faired a bit worse as they were both standing by the bed, not in it. Before the boys could fully sort themselves out they found their arms full of their twins.

"Did anyone catch the name on that truck?" Anita complained as she tried to figure out which way was up and which was down. She was startled when she heard both boys snicker and she could tell Julianna was just as surprised. Both of them had assumed that the boys would be a little on the quiet side when they returned given everything that had happened. Instead they find them snickering.

"All right you two what's with the snickering here? You both seem just a bit too settled after that joy ride we just took so spill." Julianna didn't mind in the least that her Cole was snickering, in fact she was glad as she knew that the minute they returned he would once again be blind, at least until after the last Backlash attack and that one was scheduled to happen tomorrow morning; unfortunately it would most likely happen in Judge Tigera's Chambers and that bothered her. It wasn't that she distrusted Judge Tigera but the man that had tried to hit her Cole with a pipe was going to be there and she worried that Darryl would do something rash if he were to try anything and of course there was always Slater to worry about now. The very thought that of that beast Slater running around on the loose was enough to make her half-blood boil. She hadn't realized how long she had been silent until she felt Cole's arms come around her, pulling her to rest against him. She didn't hesitate to take the comfort he was offering her as she snuggled down more firmly into his embrace.

"Hey there, what's the matter my love? Hey… shhh. It's all right, we're all back and we're fine. Shhh." Cole had felt his beloved begin to shake a bit and he could feel that fear coming from her as well. He may not have had as strong a link with his Julianna as he had with his brother but it was still there and it would grow stronger with the Ascension and it was telling him that she was scared but not what she was scared about. Of course he had a pretty good idea what she was scared about and their names were Slater and The Charmed Ones. The fact that he was scared of both of them as well was not lost on him but he had to be strong, he was strong and he was strong because of the woman he was holding in his arms right now. He was strong because of her and because of Darryl and because of their Grams and because of all of the others who were there and who cared about him and loved him. It was their love that gave him the strength he needed to move on with his life, to learn to truly live again and to love again. It was that strength that would help to see them through what was to come in the next few days. His strength mixed with their strength and they would all make it. Right now though his Julianna was the one that needed him and he had every intention of ridding her of that fear. He held her close and ran his fingers through her hair, just as she liked to do with him. It had the same effect on her as it had on him too, a calming effect. Gently he rocked back and forth trying to calm her even further. He didn't like it when she was upset just as Darryl didn't like seeing Anita upset. He was about to ask his brother how Anita was when he sensed the fear rising again within him through the link. He never got the chance to say a word though as he felt Anita move, wrapping her arms around Darryl. He couldn't see her move but he could feel the rocking motion begin beside him, the rhythm quickly matching his own. Quickly he decided everything could simply wait a bit while he and Anita calmed their beloveds down.

Snuggles and Bearlock, once they had found themselves back in their physical bodies each moved to offer comfort to their charges. They both realized quickly though that it wasn't Cole and Darryl that needed the comfort the most, it was Julianna and Darryl so they simply switched gears and moved to help Julianna and Darryl. Bearlock snuggled himself up against Darryl, he had barely begun to settle into place when he felt himself being lifted up. Anita was trying to use her free hand to pick him up but he was too big for her, or so he thought. Before he had taken another breath he found himself plopped down into Darryl's lap where he was immediately scooped up and hugged tightly and protectively by Darryl. His charges grip was strong but didn't hurt; even if it had he wouldn't have said anything. If Darryl needed to feel him close then he shall feel him close. As he reached up with his snout, rubbing the side of Darryl's neck in a calming motion he looked over to find Snuggles wrapped tightly in Julianna's arms. Bearlock smiled as he continued to rub his charge's neck, content in knowing that he was helping Darryl just by letting himself be held.

Snuggles had moved to Julianna's side as Bearlock had moved towards his own charge. Julianna may not have been his official charge but she was very important to his own charge Cole, and she was very important to him as well. Since he knew Cole couldn't see him he carefully moved up beside Julianna's legs and began rubbing her leg with his snout. It had the desired effect; it made her smile and just a small giggle escaped her lips as well. He saw Cole's head move in his direction, knowing that even without his sight he would still be able to readily find him and find him he did. Snuggles found himself being scooped up by Cole and deposited into Julianna's lap a moment later. He wriggled himself around until he was leaning up against her tummy, which he gently began to rub up against making her giggle again.

Julianna looked down at the puppy that her Cole had just dropped into her lap, he was just so adorable and she could swear that he was smiling up at her and she couldn't help but smile back down at him. Briefly she looked to her sister and saw Bearlock in Darryl's lap, alternating between rubbing against Darryl's neck and gently pawing at Anita's tummy. It was as if the puppies were trying to comfort not only the boys and themselves but also the little ones that they each carried within them. As she thought of their babies she quickly looked to her Cole again, the corners of her mouth drooping a bit as she thought of their little hatchling who was still in hiding inside his daddy. Suddenly she was hit with a wave of love and heard a soft giggle echo within her head and by the looks on the other's faces they had felt it and heard it as well.

"Don't worry about Baby Ben my love, he is just fine, aren't you Little One?" Cole had felt the giggle as well and could also feel that his son was trying to help Julianna and Darryl feel better. His heart swelled with love and pride for his little son, he wasn't even hatched yet and he was already actively helping his family.

"Just like his daddy." Darryl had also felt the giggle from Baby Ben, which warmed him from within. He also felt the love and pride coming from his brother and Cole had every reason to feel that pride. Darryl knew that Baby Ben was going to be just like his daddy because he already was acting like his daddy would. No matter how bad things would get his brother would always do whatever he could to make things better. It was one of the things that angered Darryl the most, when he thought about all that Cole had done for the girls, all he had sacrificed even though they never really let him into their lives he still remained on the outside looking in. Darryl made a promise to himself that he would do all that was within his power to make Baby Ben feel safe and loved. His brother's childhood had been no childhood at all and he wasn't about to let Baby Ben suffer for even one moment if he could at all help it. Suddenly he felt his brother's hand gently squeezing his shoulder.

"Thank you. I know that you will help keep him safe just as you have kept me safe." Cole had felt his brother's anger begin to rise as he thought of the Charmed Ones but he also felt him overcome that anger to make his promise. The fear that had begun to rise within Darryl was also receding but he still knew that there would be nightmares tonight but he also knew that he would be right there for his brother just as he was always there for him. Keeping his hand on Darryl's shoulder and his other wrapped around his beloved he took a few moments to center himself, his shift back into the darkness was expected but it was also a bit disconcerting as usual. As he did this he could actually feel the flow of energy, of power around them. It was as if he was suddenly attuned to a shared energy signature, he could feel it flowing around them almost like how he would track a demon's shimmer or a White Lighter's orb.

"What is that?"

All four occupants of the bed couldn't help but laugh as they spoke as one, the question having left each of their lips simultaneously. The puppies giggled right along with them as they too felt the energy signature that was now connecting all of them together. All six heads though turned at the sound of Uncle D's voice.

"That my dear children is the beginning. The time of your Ascension draws near and the Bonds are forming more strongly between all of you. Now, thanks to my beloved Tia, one of the last Bonds has been initiated. You will notice that you are no longer in possession of your ceremonial daggers." Uncle D paused for a moment as they each looked to one another, all that was save Cole who simply continued to blindly stare in his direction. "The reason the daggers are no longer in your possession is because they have become a part of you. If you would each feel the base of your throat I think you will understand a bit better." Again he paused as he waited for the group to do as he told them.

"What is it Uncle D? And why is it stuck in my neck?" Anita asked as her hand passed over what felt like a stone imbedded at the base of her throat. She wasn't afraid merely curious and apparently her sister was as well.

"Yes Uncle D, what is it and why do the puppies each have one as well?" Julianna's hand had automatically rubbed the base of Snuggles throat at the same time as she had her own and her fingers had found the same smooth what-ever-it-was also imbedded in his neck.

"A House Stone." Cole hadn't even realized he has spoken out loud until everyone repeated what he had said making a brief smile tug at his lips. "It is the physical manifestation of the Bond between those who have interconnecting hearts and souls. Normally it would be a combination of the two House Stones of their relationship, one stone for each creature."

"They are all amethyst, solid in color." Darryl told him as he answered the unasked question. This didn't faze any one as they were all used to Cole and Darryl finishing each other's sentences or answering questions that they hadn't actually asked yet. For those who lived with Cole and Darryl this was the norm.

"Then each of the hearts and souls that they connect are from the same House hence the same Stone. If ours are visible now then you guys should be able to see the ones on Grams' and Uncle D's necks as well." Cole had always been able to see the House Stone in his Grams' neck as well as his Uncle D's, now he knew that they would all be able to see them. Suddenly he felt what he could only call relief come through his link with his brother and he smiled. He knew that Darryl was going to be on edge even more now, given what had happened to him in the Darkness of Niquili, but it looked like the initiation of this most recent link was having a better than good affect on him. **_He feels more connected to us. Not just me but all of us. Just knowing that he can now more easily call upon them and their knowledge is helping him. I was right; he has been worried about the magic part because he doesn't have any true practical experience in using magic beyond our ceremonies, no active powers or anything like that. Now just knowing that he is practically physically linked to everyone in the room has given him some relief of his fears._** Cole's thoughts came to an abrupt halt at that moment as Darryl voice cut across them.

"Okay, okay, you were right." Darryl had heard what his brother was thinking and saw the smile on his face and he couldn't help but roll his eyes as he spoke. It took a few seconds for what **he** had just thought to sink in. "Wait a minute. I heard you and I mean that literally. Grams, why can I… how can I actually hear what he is thinking? We haven't completed the Bonding yet. Not that I am complaining mind you but what is happening now?" Darryl wasn't scared but he also didn't understand exactly what was happening and that was unacceptable to him. Knowledge was power, a lesson that he had learned the hard way from his brother and a bullet and a lesson he never planned on having repeated. He looked to his brother and could easily see the question written on his face as well, not to mention being able to feel it as well. It was then that he noticed that the gem in his brother's neck was glowing a bit, not much but a little. Somehow he just knew that the House Stones had something to do with what was happening. Grams' answer proved him right.

"Okay then. Darryl, you can actually hear Little One's thoughts and not just sense what he is feeling or thinking? You hear the actual words?" Grams asked as she was also well acquainted with the 'knowledge is power' school of thought. She had a feeling that she already knew what was happening and if she were right it would make a few things easier on both boys tonight.

"Not only do I hear the words but they are in his voice, that accent of his is hard to miss and I heard that too." Darryl said as he heard the mental raspberry that was aimed at him. Turning his head to look at the raspberry sender he found him trying very hard for innocent. "And anyone who believes that look please stand on your head."

Grams could see exactly where this was leading so she headed them off at the pass. "Alrighty then boys back to the question at hand. Little One can you hear what your brother is thinking?" Grams kept a close eye on the Stone in Darryl's neck and sure enough she saw it begin to glow, like her Little One's had a moment ago and she knew that her Little One had heard Darryl loud and clear when he stuck his tongue out at Darryl. "Okay then I take it that you can each hear the others thoughts so let's holster the tongues please." She waited till both boys had pulled their tongues back into their mouths before continuing, as she wanted their undivided attention. "I do believe I know what is happening here. The House Stones are acting as a magnifier for each of you. Now we just need to see if there is a connection already established between the twins and the boys. Girls, why don't you try and send your boy a thought and we shall see what happens." Grams briefly glanced at Uncle D needing to know if he thought the same thing as she did and by the look on his face he did. This made her smile a bit as she knew that now her boys would have some added help in dealing with the upcoming confrontation with the Charmed Ones, or rather the rest of the Charmed Ones and their White Lighter. When she turned her eyes back to the bed she knew without a doubt that the boys could also hear the twins thoughts, though it did take more control than was pretty on her part not to burst out laughing at the very red boys. Even though she couldn't actually see the full out blush on Darryl's face like she could on her Little One's face she did know the look on his face and his eyes told her the rest. Whatever the twins had thought had most definitely been X-Rated.

"Girls, I asked you to send them a few thoughts not send them into cardiac arrest." Her snickers finally erupted though as she could hold them back no longer.

"Grams!" Both boys whined. They had been caught completely by surprise by their twins' thoughts and their Grams' words only served to make them more embarrassed, if that were even possible. As it was they practically needed a cold shower to get themselves back together.

"Oh please we are all adults here after all so just relax and before anyone gets upset I promise you that the children didn't hear a thing." Grams explained quickly before any of them started to go down that road. The boys were embarrassed enough for the moment. Deciding that her boys had suffered enough for the moment she changed the direction of the conversation. "Okay, now what has happened is that the House Stones are taking the connections that you already have and are strengthening them and by doing so they are enabling you to hear each others thoughts. If Uncle D or I were to say send you a thought you would also pick it up."

"What about us since we have the Stones as well?" Bearlock asked, though not expecting the person who answered him to understand him much less answer him.

"It will work the same for you as well." Grams answered without a second thought, though the stunned looks she was receiving told her something. It took her only a second longer to realize that she had answered Bearlock when only a few hours ago she wouldn't have even understood him. "Well, well this is an added bonus and from the looks on the twins faces I can see that they also understood him. Am I correct?" A brief nod of yes from the two girls was all they could seem to manage at the moment but it made Grams smile even more as she realized that most of the Bonds would apparently complete themselves before the actual Ascension. This pleased her because this way they wouldn't have to deal with all of the Bonds coming alive at the same time. This way they would have time to grow accustomed to each new Bond and the better they understood each Bond the more useful that Bond would be to them. Oh yes this was definitely going to work in their favor. Her Little One's voice brought her back to the moment.

"Grams, where's Piper?" Cole had automatically scanned the general area with his heightened senses when they had arrived but had been sidetracked by this new Bond coming to life. Now that he understood about the Bond he had gone back and scanned the area again and again he came up with no Piper. He did his very best to keep his fear in check though because he didn't want to upset his brother any more than he already was.

Grams could easily read the worry in her Little One over Piper's disappearance, which in turn brought worry to Darryl so she decided that the best thing for everyone was to get moving, after all it was late as well and the boys had to be in Judge Tigera's first thing in the morning. "She is with Tim and Pee Wee at the hospital and before anyone gets upset we needed for everyone who wasn't needed for the Power Circle to leave the Manor and Tim needed to check in with he hospital so he took Piper and Pee Wee with him, and of course Pandy is with Piper. He is going to bring her back first thing in the morning." Grams could see that her words, while accepted, didn't do a whole lot in the reassuring department for her Little One. Thankfully Uncle D decided to step in at that moment.

"I will be fetching the four of them in the morning and they will be here when you get back from the Judge's chambers and don't worry Darryl, your Grams and I have worked out the security and Alexavier passed in onto Mike already. We have a copy of everything here as we knew that you would want to check it out personally." Uncle D had seen the look on Darryl's face when he mentioned the security precautions and knew that the Guardian wouldn't get any sleep until after he had checked over the security arrangements himself. Of course Uncle D had no qualms about it and just smiled as Darryl relaxed a bit at his words. "Anita and Julianna, why don't you two make some sandwiches for everyone while the four of us look over that security, that way you can all get to bed sooner."

"To bed? What time is it?" Anita asked as she looked at the clock on the wall and not believing what she was seeing. "I thought Auntie Tia said that only three hours had passed here but it's already after ten and yes I do mean ten PM sis."

"Something happened on the way back didn't it?" Rosey had stayed silent until this moment, knowing that the group would need some settling down time but now it looked like there wouldn't be as much time as she thought there would be. She had also felt something as they passed through the Veil from Dracoland and she just knew that it wasn't a good thing. "I felt something odd as we crossed through from Dracoland. It almost felt like." She wasn't quite sure how to classify what she had felt so she was glad when Uncle D spoke up.

"An attack and you would be right." Uncle D said as he got everyone's attention. "The Elders pulled something when they sensed you coming back through the Veil but I do believe that you, Rosey, upset their plan. They were not counting on you or your charge being there as they did not know that either of you existed. As of now they only know of you, they are still unaware of Baby Ben. Now before anyone decides to get upset with anyone Raven had no idea that Baby Ben was in fact hiding inside of his daddy. She may have been there in the Wasteland when it happened but she didn't see it happen as she had her eyes closed in concentration for the spell she was performing. Did I know? Yes I did but I simply couldn't tell any of you. Up until this moment I didn't know for sure that we would make it this far so I remained silent. To lose a child is the most horrid and devastating thing that can happen to a parent, but to lose the child before he even has the chance to be born… no I simply could not and would not put Cole through that again. He lost Baby Ben once and it almost destroyed him but to know that your son is within you and yet be unable to hear or touch or just hold him and to live with the knowledge that he still might not get to live… I'm sorry but I just couldn't do that to him so I remained silent." Uncle D felt many emotions course through him and shame was right at the top. He had seen the way that Cole had suffered over the death of Baby Ben, he had been there when the boys had come back from the Hall of Memory and had heard his nephew cry himself to sleep that night as Darryl held him and every night that week. He knew at that moment that Cole would not survive losing his son for a second time so he had vowed to remain silent until he knew for sure that Baby Ben would survive. He knew now though that Baby Ben would live and he knew that now was the time to confess. He could only hope that his nephew and his Guardian would someday be able to forgive him for his crime of silence.

Cole had braced himself, knowing what was coming but it never did. The emotions that were normally connected to any mention of his son never came; the pain, the anger, the sorrow simply never came and he found himself smiling as something else replaced those emotions. His son. He felt Baby Ben inside of him, felt the warmth and love that was his son and he simply couldn't be angry with his Uncle D. His Uncle had done nothing more than to try and protect him and for that he loved him.

"My love, why don't you and Anita go and make those sandwiches while we check out the security arrangements because I know this one won't sleep a wink until he satisfied with every miniscule detail of them." Cole said as he smiled, placing his hand on Darryl's shoulder to get his brother moving as well. Deciding to use this newest Bond of theirs, he let them know that he was fine and that he was in fact hungry. He couldn't see each of them turn to look at him but he could feel their eyes on him, even little puppy eyes. "I'm fine but I would like you to bring me to Uncle D first okay?"

"Okay." Darryl easily agreed with his brother, knowing full well what he wanted. "I agree, let's eat. Ladies."

Darryl carefully extracted himself from Anita while Cole did the same with Julianna; each boy picked up their respective puppy though before moving away from the bed towards their Uncle while their twins moved to the kitchen. Rosey easily took flight from the chair she had been sitting in and following the boys. She wasn't entirely sure what was happening but she did know that her charge was happy and she knew that he wouldn't be happy if there was anything wrong with his daddy so she simply followed them.

As the twins moved into the kitchen they looked back over their shoulders just in time to see something they had never seen before. They watched as Cole, with Snuggles still resting in one arm wrap his other arm around Uncle D's neck giving the pony-sized purple Dragon a tight hug. Uncle D's arms quickly wrapped themselves around Cole as the Dragon hugged his nephew in return. The twins simply smiled at each other before returning all of their attention to the sandwiches they were going to make. They knew then that both Cole and Uncle D would be just fine and they knew that Cole was taking yet one more step towards trust.

Grams watched her Little One with Uncle D and she just couldn't help the happy feeling that was now flowing through her, though she took great pains to hide it from her Little One as the last thing she wanted to do right now was startle or scare him. He rarely ever initiated physical contact with anyone except Darryl and Julianna and after having discussed this with Darryl they had both come to the conclusion that, in this case the root of his fear was one Phoebe Halliwell. She had emotionally abused him through out their relationship yes, but with Darryl's access to his brother's memories they were able to piece together Phoebe's use of physical contact as a point of control and abuse as well.

She and Darryl had discussed this very thing late into the night one night while Cole was asleep with Julianna. Cole had loved Phoebe, both emotionally and physically and Phoebe had used both of these to control him. They had easily agreed that emotionally Cole had been no match for someone like Phoebe, his true emotions that he had locked away so long ago were only just beginning to resurface and most of them were the emotions of a child or were childlike in their reasoning. Whether Phoebe had known this out right or merely sensed it they didn't know but they did know that she had taken full advantage of his young emotions. They also realized that she had used her physical talents as well. Cole was, after all a male as Darryl had pointed out and without the mature emotions to help him understand everything that was happening within their relationship, not to mention his lack of personal experience in a normal type relationship, these two things combined enabled Phoebe to use his own physical responses to her against him. This resulted in her being able to make him do things he otherwise wouldn't have done. Now, because of this Cole tended to shy away from physical contact with anyone except Darryl and Julianna in an attempt to protect himself from being used and hurt that way again. Cole had a need for physical contact, Darryl knew this and he had been only to glad that his brother had felt safe enough with him to seek that physical contact from him when ever he needed it.

Right here and right now her Little One had not only initiated a physical contact with Uncle D, but sought out Uncle D as well. She knew that this was a big step for her Little One and she could easily feel the joy coming from Darryl. He knew how big of a step this was for his brother. She also felt something else coming from Darryl, something that she found hard to put into words. It was almost a relief, a relief that even in the midst of the chaos that now surrounded them his brother still found it within himself to take time for himself and his emotions instead of simply burying them as he had done in the past. Her Little One was taking time for himself and his own needs instead of simply concentrating on the needs of those around him. Darryl knew as she did that this was an important step for her Little One and she found herself feeling pride swell within herself, pride for the distance that her Little One had come since returning from the Wasteland. She could only hope that whatever the days ahead brought did not chase her Little One away again. As she turned once again to the boys she found herself resting a bit easier because she somehow knew without a doubt that her Little One would not only survive the coming days but find within them the last of the keys he would need to finish healing the still bleeding wounds that the Charmed Ones had left behind, both her Little One and Darryl would both heal in the coming days. She smiled as she turned her attention back to the twins and their dinner.

Uncle D felt such a wave of relief when his nephew had Darryl bring him over to him, but that relief had been nothing compared to the emotions he felt wash over him when his nephew had wrapped his arm around his neck, hugging him tight. He felt tears gather in his eyes as he slowly and carefully wrapped his own arms around his nephew. Cole had never hugged him before this moment even though he knew that his nephew loved him. Uncle D understood why his nephew had always kept a safe physical distance between himself and everyone else with the exception of Darryl and Julianna. His nephew had been physically abused as a child, abuse that continued for many years and even though he had survived, it had not been without cost. As Cole grew older he learned to keep physical distance from anyone or anything that could possibly pose a threat to him and he had successfully done this for many decades, until the Charmed Ones entered his life that was.

Phoebe Halliwell. Even now the name simply made his Dragon blood boil. Phoebe Halliwell had called to the child, the little boy that was still within his nephew, she and her family though Phoebe held a special place of contempt with him. She had told Cole time and again how much she loved him and always would yet time and again she used him both physically and emotionally. She could make him do things that he knew intellectually were a bad idea yet he did them anyway. She used his emotions, his young emotions against him and she knew what she was doing at the time. He had watched and he had seen her and her manipulations of his beloved nephew and it took more control for him than was pretty to **not** step forward and snatch Cole from her manipulative grasp. Cole had spent his life protecting those he cared about and the cost for him had been so very high yet he willingly sacrificed parts of himself to ensure that protection. Oh, Cole was by no means a child in the ways of the world but in the ways of the heart he was and Uncle D couldn't help but wonder exactly how much the Seer Phoebe Halliwell knew about his nephew, the man she claimed to love. Hers was the power of premonition, the power of the Seer so either she ignored what her power was telling her about the man she claimed to love or she simply didn't bother enough to try. She acted as if Cole had only come into existence when she had met him, that he hadn't even existed before that moment. Never once did she make a real effort to get to know all of Cole, no she simply picked and chose what she wanted and or could use to her own advantage and the rest she blithely tossed aside just as she would later toss his young heart aside. Uncle D felt his control slip just a tad and quickly reined himself in as he didn't want to scare Cole who still held him within his grasp. So he firmly pushed his anger down and instead concentrated on the joy of this moment, the pure joy he felt at the trust his nephew was showing him. **_Later_** he promised himself, **_there would be plenty of time later to deal with the one called Phoebe Halliwell._** Right now though Uncle D simply wanted to enjoy the feel of his nephew in his arms.

"Uncle D, please don't feel bad. You did the right thing by keeping this from me. When I felt him taken away from me in the Wasteland I simply shut down, didn't let myself feel anything and then Darryl went with me to light his candle and it **did** almost destroy me… if it hadn't been for my brother here it would have." Cole felt a momentary sadness as he remembered those dark days but that sadness was quickly forgotten as he felt yet another giggle come from his Baby Ben. He could also feel the sadness that was coming from his Uncle and he simply wouldn't have it but he wasn't quite sure how to make his Uncle feel better.

**_Let me help Daddy._**

Baby Ben's voice whispered in Cole's head, bringing a smile to his lips as he opened the link he had with his Uncle and simply let his Little One use his own special brand of magic to help make his Uncle feel better.

Uncle D heard his nephew's words, he knew that Cole would never lie to him but he still couldn't help feeling sad and ashamed of what he had done. It was a feeling that he had grown used to during this past year, one he didn't think it would ever truly go away. He was wrong. As he felt the link he had with his nephew open he had expected it to be Cole trying to make him feel better like he always did; it was just in the boy's nature, a nature that he could finally fully express thanks to Darryl and Julianna. He was surprised when he heard and felt a giggle, one that sounded like Cole but was decidedly younger as well. It was Baby Ben. His Dragon heart almost stopped as he realized that Cole had opened their link so that he could share Baby Ben with him. The feeling of love coming from both father and son began to chase away all of the lingering doubts and sadness within him, doubts and sadness that had been a part of him for almost a year. Now though they were simply sliding away only to disappear in the light of the love that was coursing through him now. He now knew, beyond even the most infinitesimal doubt that neither father nor son held anything but love and happiness within their own hearts and souls for him. Love, pride, and joy. These were the things he was feeling from them and they were easily able to push away any sad or hurt feelings that might have remained.

Gone was his anger at himself, his sadness, and anything and everything else that had any negativity connected to it. He felt Baby Ben's unfettered happiness at being with his daddy, his joy as he reveled in the love that his daddy had only for him. Suddenly he felt something else, it wasn't a bad something, just something different. It took him a moment but when he finally figured out what it was he was sensing he couldn't help but feel humbled by it. It was love, pure and simple love and respect only this time it was coming from his nephew. Uncle D knew that at that moment it was time to let it go and he did, all of it. In its place he let the love and respect that he was feeling from both father and son fill up the emptied spaces. Soon there was nothing left of the bad for the good had not only destroyed the bad but filled him full of joy at the same time.

**_You are definitely your father's son _**he thought to himself as he finally fully relaxed into his nephew's arms, knowing that he was more than welcomed, he was wanted and that was all that mattered. His nephew and his son both welcomed him with open arms as well as open hearts and he eagerly settled into their combined embrace.

Cole had felt his Uncle's emotions as his Little One worked his magic on him. He really didn't want his Uncle to feel bad about the decision that he had made those many months ago; yes he had hurt but he had survived. He also knew without a doubt that knowing his son was inside of him but not being able to even feel him coupled with the idea that still his Little One might not live would have driven him over the edge. He was far from being upset with his Uncle, he was in fact grateful to him. Determined to make his Uncle understand he followed his Little One's example and opened himself fully, showing without words but emotions how his heart and soul were truly feeling. His fear that it wasn't working was quickly squelched when he felt the long Dragon neck that he was wrapped around relax as his Uncle literally melted against him. He felt Baby Ben smile and the smile was contagious for one soon appeared on his lips as well. He knew that they needed to do some things before heading for bed but he also wanted to stay right where he was for just a few more minutes, the peace he was now experiencing, that he knew his Uncle was experiencing right along with him was something he was loath to simply give up.

Darryl watched the three, knowing and understanding the magnitude of the step that his brother had just taken. He watched as Snuggles kept an attentive eye on his charge and the proceedings, his furry little ears constantly rotating so he could keep track of everything going on around them as well. When he briefly looked down he found Bearlock's ears doing the same thing as Snuggles and he smiled. The puppies may not have been with them very long but already they were acting in tandem to help keep Cole safe.

"Not just Cole but you as well. You are just as important as Cole and never forget that." Bearlock had taken exception to his charge's thought and decided to call him on it, sensing something was going on within Darryl. A moment later he realized what it was that he was sensing and he also noted that his own charge was going to require a bit of careful handling as well. Quickly he became determined to make Darryl see how important he himself was to what was come but not at this very moment. Right now his charge's emotions were running high because of his brother, but he vowed to prove to Darryl that he was not only important and special to Cole but also to their shared Destiny. He too was a Chosen One and Bearlock resolved to make Darryl fully and wholly accept this before the appointed Ascension. Darryl needed to be not just Cole's brother but also his equal.

"Don't worry Bearlock, we will make sure your charge is aware of how important he really is and not only to their Destiny but to all of us as well." Snuggles had felt his furry friend's worry over his charge and truth be told he had had the same worry. Darryl had centered his life so much around helping and protecting Cole that he was continuously pushing his own needs away. He knew that Cole knew this as well just as he knew that Cole did whatever he could to help Darryl just as Darryl helps him. It was confusing, this relationship of theirs. It was supposed to be one Warrior and one Guardian for said Warrior but between the memories of Cole's that he possessed and what he had seen first hand so far, Snuggles found himself hard pressed to say which was the Warrior and which was the Guardian. As each of the boys sought to protect the other, the line between the two blurred and their designated titles blurred right along with them. Snuggles' eyes turned quickly back to his charge as he felt Cole turn his inner attention to Darryl.

Before he could even draw another breath Snuggles felt his charge open himself up completely to Darryl. It didn't take long to figure out what Cole was doing either and Snuggles felt himself smiling. Cole was sharing his and Baby Ben's happiness with Darryl and letting him know that he was just fine so he wouldn't worry about him. His smile grew when he saw the smile on his charge's face; it was one that spoke of understanding. He realized right then that Cole not only knew what Darryl had been doing these many months but also that he had been working himself on breaking Darryl's habit of always putting him, Cole, first. Snuggles looked to Darryl and saw the smile make its way to his lips now. He turned his eyes to his furry friend and shared their own grin as each realized that their charges would only need a few small pushes in the right direction at the right times and the boys would take care of everything themselves. Each of the puppies relaxed into their respective charges arms. They both knew that there would be more hard moments ahead but they were more secure in the knowledge that their charges would make it.

Rosey had watched everything that had been happening around her and she realized fairly quickly that it was a very complicated house she had entered. What shocked her most was the simple fact that it **was** the complete and absolute straightforwardness of said house that made it complicated. Truth wasn't the only requirement here, trust and understanding were walking hand in hand with truth and they combined to make one very unusual setting. Suddenly she remembered something that Tia had told her looooong ago. Dragons do not lie. Rosey had thought that this would have made the Dragons much more easily defeated but after a rather longer than lengthy discussion she began to understand her old friend a bit better.

Dragons didn't lie, especially to another Dragon. It was simply impossible for one Dragon to lie to another Dragon no matter the circumstances. What most didn't know was that they are practically incapable of lying period, to anyone. However, this did not preclude them from restating the truth in such a way as to make it work to their own advantage. Omitting information as such was not considered lying; it was considered survival. For hard facts Rosey knew that if one was creative enough then one could learn how to omit and when to omit and what to omit in order to not be lying but also not revealing the truth. Tia had once said that Dragon's were the personification of the word 'obfuscation' and now, seeing it first hand Rosey couldn't help but agree with her.

Though what awed Rosey the most was the truly open and above board emotions she could see and feel within the room. As she looked from one person to the next she could easily feel the very closeness that this group had, it was a closeness that went deeper than anything she had ever encountered before. It was more than just the familial closeness or the carnal closeness between the lovers; it was a warmth that came from within the hearts and souls of the group, even the furry ones of the group were a part of it. Distance didn't seem to matter either as the twins moved to the kitchen to make the sandwiches while Darryl brought Cole to Uncle D and Grams remained to the side of the room. The aura of closeness never faltered or lessened in any way as they moved away from each other, distance meant nothing to this connection and Rosey could only stand and watch as it ebbed and flowed about all of them. She would have to ask Tia about it when she saw her next time and shouldn't be a long wait either. As soon as Baby Ben had entered his hatcher she needed to return to Dracoland to let Tia know but for now she would simply watch and learn as much as she could about this very unusual family that she now found herself in the middle of.

Darryl didn't really want to disturb his brother and Uncle D but he also knew that they had to eat and get to bed, Judge Tigera would forgive many things but never tardiness. He had barely moved forward though when Cole turned his head in his direction, the smile on his brother's face never faltering as he stepped away from Uncle D and into his grasp. He was about to apologize to Uncle D for taking Cole from him when he realized that it wasn't necessary, the sense of contentment he had felt coming from the two of them remained even after they had physically separated. Darryl smiled as he watched Uncle D move to stand next to Grams, the pony sized purple Dragon having a never before seen bounce in his steps. If Darryl hadn't known better he would have almost said that Uncle D was skipping instead of simply walking. His brother's voice brought him up short a moment later.

"Oh please Darryl, did you have to do that? I'm never going to be able to get that image out of my head now thank you very much." Cole had seen the image that his brother had of Uncle D skipping about and it was taking him so much more control than was pretty to keep from losing it, because he knew if he did lose it he would be literally rolling on the floor within seconds and they didn't have time for that right now. He couldn't stop the smile however from forming on his lips, though his valiant efforts to control his snickers did work.

Cole had felt his brother move closer to him and at first he had thought that he would feel some sense of loss when he moved away from his Uncle D, but that feeling never came. Instead the feelings of warmth and love that he had felt from his Uncle D remained comfortably wrapped around him. He felt Snuggles rub his muzzle against his chest, the puppy still held safely within his grasp. His hand moved to scratch his furry companion behind the ears, a 'thank you' for just being there for him. He could tell that Snuggles was enjoying it so he simply continued the scratching as his brother took his arm and guided him to the kitchen table. They still had a few things to do before they could go to bed but eating was first on the agenda.

Julianna and Anita quickly made themselves and their mates some sandwiches, filled some glasses with milk and placed everything neatly on the kitchen table while making sure that the plans for Cole's security were not covered by anything. Both glanced briefly at the plans that were laid out but waited for the boys to join them before looking them over in-detail. As soon as their own food was set out they each grabbed one of the bowls that they were temporarily using for the puppies food and filled them with the puppy food that Simmons had brought home with him after picking up Tim. As they placed the dishes on the floor next to the chairs the boys would be sitting in they realized that they would need one more dish.

"I hope she likes what Tim got for Pee Wee." Julianna said as she grabbed a can of kitty food for Rosey while her sister grabbed another bowl. She still had a smile on her face from watching her beloved with their Uncle D. It had always distressed her quite a bit that her Cole only enjoyed getting physically close to her and Darryl, he didn't even get physically close to Grams and he had known her almost all of his life. Oh she understood why he was acted this way, it was because of the witch Phoebe Halliwell. She also knew that Darryl, Grams, and Uncle D understood as well but they all knew that there was nothing that they could do about it. Her beloved had to make the first move, take that first step and after almost a year he finally had and it made heart swell with not only love but pride as well. Her Cole was a strong man, in both heart and soul but there was also the young man that still lay within and it was the young man that Phoebe Halliwell had hurt so badly.

Intellectually his schemes knew no bounds and often took on twists and turns that would leave the rest of them miles behind. The only one who could keep up with him was Darryl. Grams and Uncle D had even been left behind on a few occasions and losing those two was no easy feat, but loose them he had. Her beloved's mind was quick and sharp, it was his heart and soul that had been in danger from the witch and it had been both that had suffered at her hands. His physical distancing of himself from all save herself and Darryl only showed how deeply the witch had hurt him.

Now though as she had watched him hugging their Uncle D she felt a part of herself relax, a part that had worried daily about her Cole's future. If he could never feel safe enough to let down some of his walls that he had slowly erected during his time with the Charmed Ones then he would never truly be free of them and the pain that they had inflicted on him. His wounds still bled, this she knew from many a night holding his trembling body as she soothed him back to sleep after a nightmare left him shaking and scared beside her. His nightmares of his time as the Source's prisoner were ones she could truly empathize with, her own scars both physical and mental would always be there but they were just that, scars while her beloved's wounds still bled. She could only hope that this hug was the beginning of another healing phase for him, one that would finally see his wounds closed. She knew that they would always be there but she preferred scars to open and bleeding wounds. Her sister's voice cut through her thoughts a moment later and her words once again proved just how much she and her sister were alike.

"I think Sis, that he is finally moving forward again with his healing. Goddess knows it's been a long time in coming but I think that Piper's being here has brought everything back to the surface. Yes it is painful for him but I think this was just what he needed to make himself face his pain one last time before finally being able to truly and freely move forward without it weighing so heavily on him." Anita whispered knowing that her soon to be brother-in-law had very good hearing and the last thing she wanted to do was to upset the delicate balance that the Manor had suddenly found itself in. She could have used her link with her twin to talk to her but Anita knew that the second the link was opened both her brother, for that was how she had viewed Cole for quite sometime now and her beloved Darryl would instantly feel it and she did not want to do that to them. Links within the family were not used unless absolutely necessary, this was for both security and personal choice. Not only was it considered improper family etiquette but also it was almost like cheating on their friendships and their friendships that they coveted above all else. Their friendships had lead to their exceptional closeness as well as their impending nuptials and none of them had any desire to ever take advantage of each other, for any reason and using their powers when they weren't needed or required constituted taking advantage. Anita knew that it sounded strange, it had even stymied Grams at first but once the four of them had explained themselves to her she had understood. Their relationships were simply too important to them to be taken for granted in even the tiniest way.

As Anita and Julianna arranged the chairs and the food, people food on the table and puppy and kitty food on the floor next to the people chairs Darryl brought Cole to the table. There was a quietness that permeated the room but it was a comfortable one and no one was in any hurry to break it. Grams and Uncle D joined the boys and their twins at the table though neither of them was eating; they had eaten while making the security plans that were now covering half of the kitchen table. Snuggles and Bearlock took their places at their charges feet, they were hungry as well but also were determined to remain as close as possible to the boys. Rosey flew across the room, her wings beating the air silently before coming to a silent rest at Cole's feet. She looked up to Uncle D who passed her the dish of food that Julianna had made for her. As she began to eat she kept both ears open just in case. She had felt the depth of the emotions running through the Manor's occupants, especially Cole. The attack on him earlier when coming from Dracoland was still very fresh in her mind and she could only thank the Goddess that her presence had thwarted said attack. She did however intend to keep a very close eye on Cole and Baby Ben for the moment, just in case.

The next half hour was filled with sounds of the boys and the twins eating and laughing. The puppies and Rosey finished their meals first and while the puppies easily made home on their respective charge's lap Rosey contented herself with making home on Uncle D's back. Uncle D had given her a withering look, huffing a bit for added measure when she first landed on him. Her smirk response had simply caused the purple Dragon on roll his eyes at her while gently shaking his head so as not to dislodge her from her new resting spot between his wings. The table in general smiled at their antics, all save Cole that was as he wouldn't get his sight back until the following day. Rosey had just settled down when the twins began removing the dishes from the table as they needed all of the table top to get the best picture of the security that Grams and Uncle D had come up with in their absence.

"We'll be right back and we promise to be very careful as well as very quick. Oh and Rosey, it's the first door on the right down that hallway." Snuggles and Bearlock said in unison as they carefully jumped down from their charges' laps, tossing their furry little heads in the general direction of the back hallway. Both puppies waited till the boys understood their meaning though before shimmering to the backyard.

"All right boys, this is what we came up with." Grams began, making sure that she had everyone else's attention first before continuing. She knew that this was going to be a bit hard on the boys, being separated from their little furry friends but when she saw the small smile appear on each boy's face she realized that even though the puppies weren't seen the boys still felt them. This helped put her mind at ease as she had at first worried about separation anxiety but thankfully the Bonds between the boys and their furry friends were already well established. Quickly she returned all of her attention to the matter at hand though, namely her Little One and Darryl's safety for tomorrow mornings judicial meeting.

Darryl, who had already made a cursory examinations of the plans that were before him still continued to listen very closely to Grams and Uncle D as they both explained what they had done. Both he and Cole would be wearing bulletproof vests when they left the Manor. There would be a van waiting for them at the curb, no windows in said van and the van itself would also be bulletproof as it was one they used for transporting protected witnesses. When they reached the courthouse they would be taken around back and up the back stairwell, as there were no windows in that stairwell. Once inside they would then proceed to the secured wing of the courthouse. He noticed that they would be using one of the internal "interview" rooms so there would be no windows to keep his brother away from. There would be two men stationed at the "interview" room door and then they would simply reverse directions when they left the building. He knew though that they wouldn't be leaving the same way.

"Okay Grams, it seems fine so far but what about how we actually will be leaving." Darryl didn't actually mention the reason but everyone at the table knew it was because more than likely they wouldn't finish before the third and final backlash attack hit. This made Darryl more than a bit nervous as the idea of his brother being a prime target while being, for all intents and purposes helpless after the attack and then adding in the need to have him moved back to the Manor as quickly as possible was only making things worse for him. The Manor was secured not only in a human way but also a Magickal way and right now he needed that added security to keep his brother safe, especially after the attack on the way back from Dracoland. When he looked to his Grams though he realized that she had already taken things into account and had a few secondary options already in place, he couldn't help but smile a bit as she placed another set of plan in front of him.

"I have taken various options into account and have made these contingency plans should the need arise." Grams said as she passed the other plans over to him. She knew that he was worried and quite frankly so was she. The timing of all of this couldn't be worse but, like all members of the Nation she would roll with the punches and do what she had to in order to get the job done and in this case that was making sure her Little One and Darryl were safe no matter what. She saw the smile on his face as he looked at the plans she had just placed in front of him. She had made sure that both she and Cam had been cleared for the courthouse and that an ambulance was on standby outside the courthouse next to the van. The ambulance would be driven by one of the officers assigned to her Little One's protection duty. Once they got her Little One into the ambulance then Darryl would be able to join him on the Dreamscape and the officer in the front would be none the wiser to what was actually happening in the back. Simmons would be driving escort in case either Slater or the Elders tried something and of course the ambulance would have bulletproof glass and doors. All in all it was the best that they could come up with since they wouldn't be able to openly use their powers, that didn't mean though that if push came to shove that any of them wouldn't resort to their powers if need be but they had to be very careful as the Balance wouldn't like being exposed to the world.

Darryl looked over the plans and explained them to Cole, but what he really wished was for his brother to be able to see the plans for himself. Suddenly he found his own vision going dark as he felt the area around himself shift a bit. He wasn't sure what was happening but he did know that he could feel his brother, almost as if he were inside of Cole's head. Staying perfectly still so as not to upset whatever was happening he simply let go, as he did his sight went completely dark and he felt different, like he was inside someone else's skin. It was that feeling that told him what was happening. He had wished his brother could see the plans and somehow he must have tapped into his own Guardian powers and switched places or rather bodies with his charge. Carefully he began to take stock of himself, knowing that his charge was just fine or else his Guardian instincts would be yelling at him, loudly but they were silent so Cole was safe. As he checked things out he began to feel someone watching him or rather watching Cole, but when he turned his head he realized that it would do him no good as he couldn't see a thing. **_This is what it is like for him every time he loses his sight_** Darryl thought to himself. Before he could say anything he felt fear building within himself and he found he couldn't stop it. It was the same fear he had felt when they had been trapped in the Darkness of Niquili and the Crydeshi had invaded his mind. Images, unbidden images suddenly began to once again play themselves out within his minds eye and he felt his fear growing out of control.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his followed swiftly by a wave of power and he knew that power, it was his brother's. He wasn't alone and that helped as he tried once again to gain control of his fears. This time it was a bit easier as instead of tensing up as he had before he relaxed and relatively quickly he felt the fear begin to fade as the images disappeared from his mind. In its place he felt a calmness, one he knew was there only because of the hand that was now holding tightly onto his. He was about to thank his brother when his mate's voice caught his attention. Her words should have surprised him but they didn't.

"Darryl? What… what happened? How are you over there when you are sitting right here?" Anita wasn't sure how she knew but somehow she did. She knew that the person sitting next to her wasn't her beloved anymore, yes it was his body but 'he' wasn't there. When she looked to her twin though she knew what had happened. "Cole?" She asked as she brought her eyes to her the body sitting next to her.

"It's me Anita." Cole said using a voice that wasn't his own before turning to his beloved. "I don't know how it happened but I'm here and Darryl is here." He raised their still joined hands though he never even thought to let go while looking his beloved directly in the eye. He could tell that she understood immediately that it was Darryl now that couldn't see while he could as he used his brother's eyes. As he turned to look at his own body he began to understand why he could always feel a slight amount of guilt coming from his brother whenever he would lose his sight because he was feeling guilt right now. As he felt the hand he was holding twitch though he quickly buried that guilt so as not to upset his brother anymore than he already was. It was a very scary thing to suddenly find yourself in the dark and add to that the panic he had felt, and was still feeling to a lesser degree coming from his brother he knew that the guilt would only serve to upset him further. That was not acceptable to him so he buried it. His brother needed him calm and collected right now and he had no intentions of letting him down.

"Grams, do you know what is happening?" Cole had turned to look at his Grams and he found he could actually see surprise etched on her face and surprising Grams was not an easy thing to do. Though the very fact that Grams and Uncle D weren't panicking helped him to keep himself centered. What ever was happening may have surprised them but evidently they sensed no overt danger, though he didn't relax completely and he knew that he wouldn't, not until his brother was back where he belonged. The very thought of his brother trapped within a darkness he knew only too well was more than a little unsettling and he planned to fix the situation as quickly as he could. As soon as he knew what exactly the situation was of course and for that information he once again turned his attention to his Grams and Uncle D.

To say Grams had been a bit shocked was an understatement, hearing her Little One's voice come from Darryl's body had stopped her cold. She knew somehow that there was no immediate threat or danger to this new situation and she trusted her Dragon instincts, they had after all helped her to reach the ripe old age of 14,939 human years, though this time she sensed that there was something or someone else involved. Once again though her instincts told her that there was no threat so she turned all of her attention back to the problem at hand.

"All right then, since the twins sensed that something was happening then we are talking about one of the Bonds. The question then would be who did what to make this happen." As she spoke she looked to both of the boys and by the look of fear on her Little One's face she knew it wasn't him, she also knew that the fear wasn't for himself but for his brother. It didn't take her long to figure out that he was upset over the fact that Darryl was now the one that was blind and it was because he was inside of her Little One's body. Darryl for his part was trying very hard to remain calm but she could easily see the fraying around the edges, it was unnerving enough to suddenly find oneself blind but his Guardian instincts must also be screaming at him since now he was the one that needed the guarding. Her thoughts were brought up short though as Anita spoke up.

"It was Darryl and I highly doubt he even knew what was happening. Honey," she said feeling just a tad odd when looking at Cole's face while addressing her mate, "did you do anything or think anything right before this happened?" Anita watched her beloved closely, looking into his unseeing eyes though was more unnerving than she cared to think about and her heart once again went out to her sister. **_Now I understand _**she thought to herself as her mind briefly flashed back over different times when she had found her sister simply staring off into space while Darryl had been helping Cole shower and dress. It was usually the first day after the boys came home from hospital, Cole unable to see and a bit skittish with anyone other than Darryl. She would find her sister sitting in the living area just staring into space as she tried to keep herself together. Now Anita understood the pain her twin had been hiding, the pain of seeing the eyes of the one you loved staring back at you but not seeing you. Quickly she shook herself back to the present, now was not the time to dwell on it.

"The only thing I was thinking about was wanting Cole to be able to check over the plans as well. Why?" Darryl knew that Anita was looking at him and he found himself desperately wanting to see her, to both reassure her that he was in fact okay and to take reassurance from her that he was okay. The feelings were conflicting but were also giving him insight into why he always felt certain things from his brother when he lost his sight, things that up until this very moment had eluded him but were now crystal clear. He had walked in his brother's shoes when he had lived his life during the first stage of the Bonding process almost a year ago, but he had never actually traded places with him after that so he never knew exactly what it was like when his brother lost his sight. He had gotten a taste in the place they had just been trapped in but this was different and scary and enlightening all at the same time, though he found scary to be the dominant feeling at the moment. He also realized that one can miss a lot without being able to see what was going on around one as he jumped when he heard his mate's voice.

"I'm pretty sure that this is just a reaction of the Bond between them. I have been reading that book that Uncle D gave me on the Prophecy and if I remember correctly it speaks of the ability of the Bond to actually switch the spirits within the bodies of the two who are joined. Darryl wished that Cole could see the plans, probably wanting to make sure that he hadn't missed anything." Anita flicked her eyes to Cole's and could easily read the guilt within them grow. This wasn't in anyway his fault but with everything that had happened the last few days he was so emotionally drained that he was falling back into his old patterns. It wasn't right and she simply wouldn't have it. "And Darryl committed a major no-no. He tapped into their Bond when he thought it and so made it happen. Remember what I said about 'be careful what you wish for' from now on." She knew that both of the boys remembered that little discussion, she could tell by the looks on their faces.

Darryl felt guilty because his beloved was right, he had done exactly that and now he wasn't sure how to undo what he had done. He felt guilt begin to grow within his brother and that he simply would not have, it was not Cole's fault in any way, shape, or form and he refused to allow this to continue so he pushed aside his own fear and guilt and did what he knew would help. "Ops." It was a simple thing but it did help to break the tension that was building around them and he didn't even need his sight to know it either, he could feel it.

"Well put Darryl and I think that pretty much sums it all up." Uncle D had already thought that that was what had happened but it sounded so much better coming from Anita. "Now as for how to undo the 'ops' I do believe that if Cole now does the very same thing that you boys will be switched back to where you belong." Uncle D explained, having anticipated their next question. His smile joined the rest of them as Darryl once again showed how much he cared for his charge.

"Wait! Before you do anything partner, I want you to check over these plans. No sense in wasting this opportunity now is there and don't worry about me I'm just fine." Darryl could sense his brother's hesitation though so he pulled out one of his trump cards. "Please." His brother never could resist his 'please' and now was no exception and for that he was very grateful.

Cole was about to reverse what had been done, or attempt to at any rate when he heard Darryl's 'please' and that was one word from his brother that he could never refuse and his brother darn well knew it. "That wasn't fair you know." Cole sighed as he realized that his withering look was lost on his brother. He wanted to reverse this as quickly as possible but he could tell from the emotions he was feeling through their link that it would only serve to upset his already upset brother even more. With a quick roll of his eyes he turned his full attention back to the plans that were still laid out on the table. He knew that his Grams and Uncle D had covered all of the bases that could be covered just from what his brother had told him, or he thought that they had but he did spy one small little issue. "Grams you need to have someone else driving the ambulance. Given this new development we should have someone from the Nation doing it just in case. Hopefully nothing will actually happen but just in case we really don't want that kind of a surprise happening with a mortal at the wheel if you know what we mean."

"He's right about that. If something were to happen and a mortal was at the wheel they might panic and that would not be good and more to the point it could lead to more problems such as an accident and that we definitely do not need." Darryl agreed readily with his brother about the change but had a better idea of who should be doing the driving. "However, I don't think a Nation member is necessary when we have Benjamin. He could easily take the driver's spot and we wouldn't have to worry about any of the other things that might happen with us in the back. He would of course keep the windows rolled up so he remained safe behind the bulletproof glass just in case." Somehow the idea of having Benjamin close by tomorrow made him feel better and from what he could feel through the link his brother felt the same way.

"Okay then we will make that change to the plans, it will only take a phone call and then we will be all set." Grams said as she moved closer to where the boys were, she wasn't sure what was going to happen when her Little One reversed what had happened but she certain that something was going to happen that they weren't counting on and she wanted to be close by.

"Is that the only thing you see partner?" Darryl wanted to make sure before letting him try to undo his 'ops' so he concentrated on the link just to make sure. He knew that his charge wanted to reverse the situation as quickly as possible but he refused to let his brother's worry for him make that decision for him.

"Yes it is. Everything else is good to go just as it is." Cole had barely spoken the words when he began to try and undo the 'ops'. He wasn't sure how he was suppose to do it but if wishing was all that was needed, along with concentrating on the Bond then it shouldn't be too difficult to reverse. He felt something move around him just as his vision started to go dark again. He shifted his eyes quickly to the face of his beloved catching one last glimpse of her before his world went dark once again. He barely had time to re-center himself when he felt something was wrong, not with himself but with his brother.

"Darryl!" Cole cried out as reached for his brother, catching him just as he started to fall forward. Quickly he pulled his brother to him, his fingers automatically checking for a pulse and quickly finding one, even as he fully opened the link between them. He had barely taken a full breath when he felt his Grams and Uncle D at his side. "Grams what happened!?" Cole felt Anita grab Darryl and shake him; he didn't try and stop her since he wanted to do the very same thing.

Grams and Uncle D rushed forward at their Little One's cry. Grams immediately checked Darryl's vitals while Uncle D used his own talents and checked Darryl maickally.

"His vitals are strong. Uncle D?" Grams knew that they needed answers quickly, she could feel the tension growing by the second and they needed to stop it. Both boys and the twins already had too much to deal with, any more and she wasn't sure what would happen. A moment later she thanked whomever was listening for Uncle D.

"It is just the strain of switching for the first time. Now before anyone gets upset the only reason it affected Darryl the way it did is because I am betting that he took the brunt of the switch this time and don't even think about blaming yourself for this one my dear nephew. Remember that Darryl is the Guardian with all of the instincts that go with that designation. He did what he did out of instinct," Uncle D could see the effect his words were having on his nephew, "and out of love." He smiled to himself as he watched the many emotions fly across his nephew's face; he smiled because his nephew had listened to what he had said and understood. He moved forward intending to take Darryl from them to put him to bed but was stopped rather quickly.

"It's alright Uncle D I have him. Anita." Cole had felt his Uncle D reach for Darryl but he wouldn't relinquish him. Instead he gently gathered his brother into his arms, just as Darryl had done for him so many times and carefully stood up. He waited for Anita to join him before moving towards their bed, letting her guide him while he kept a firm hold of his sleeping brother.

Julianna had moved ahead of them and pulled the covers down. Gently she helped her mate put his brother to bed. "Grams could you, please?" She only had to gesture for Grams to understand and in the blink of an eye they were all changed into their favorite and most comfy jammies. She watched as her sister lay down next to her beloved, gently gathering him in her arms making sure that he was comfortable. She hated to do what she had to do next but it had to be done. "Anita, can you roll Darryl onto his side so that Cole can take his hands please? It will only be for a moment." She smiled as her sister did as she asked without hesitation. Slowly she guided her beloved onto the bed. Once she had him laying down she brought his hands to Darryl's and waited for him to take a tight hold before moving off the bed.

Grams took her que and moved forward, where she quickly and efficiently pulled his jammie bottoms down just enough to give her good access to his tuschie. A quick swipe from an alcohol pad was all the warning she gave as she quickly injected the contents of the pre-loaded syringe into said tuschie. She was grateful that she had secreted her Little One's next shot into the drawer next to his side of the bed a few hours earlier while she and Uncle D had awaited their return from where ever they had gone to. There was the normal burst of power from her Little One's hands but as usual Darryl absorbed the burst without so much as batting an eye, though in this case without so much as waking up would be more accurate.

"All right everyone it has been a long day and time for everyone to catch some much needed Z's." Grams helped Julianna into bed and proceeded to tuck all of them in for the night. As she gave each of them a kiss on the forehead she noticed that her Little One was already sound asleep, his breathing deep and even and she noted in perfect sync with his brother's breathing. She looked to Julianna and then to Anita and found the same thing. All four were already deeply asleep and their breathing was perfectly matched.

"Uncle D?" She didn't need to say anything else to get her answer.

"It is the Bonds, my dear. They are weaving themselves together which is as it should be. Time is growing short." Uncle D could tell that the answer wasn't enough. "There are more Bonds at work here than we originally thought. Now that Baby Ben has made himself known there are his Bonds to deal with as well. He will Bond with his daddy first and then Darryl and then the Twins. He will need a hatcher and more than likely he has already found one. He will then need to Bond with her. As I said there are many Bonds to deal with and with all of them in physical contact with each other at the moment the Bonds are going to work in earnest. No the hatcher is not here and you know it." Uncle D looked to his niece as he spoke, reading the thoughts going through her head with a practiced ease that sometimes irritated her. He could see her going through all of the possibilities and he just knew when she had hit the right one. "Yes my dear." Was all he said, all he had to say.

"Oh dear."

"To say the least, my dear niece, to say the very least. The coming days shall prove to be very interesting indeed." Uncle D smiled as Grams rolled her eyes at him.

The two carefully and silently made their way out of the living area after making one last check on the beds four occupants. Grams had a phone call to make to Alexavier about the changing of the ambulance driver while Uncle D called Benjamin and told him of the change of plans. House rules forbid the use of Magick for the mundane and right now they knew that they had to be extra careful lest someone be magickally eavesdropping on them. After hanging up the phone in her room a few minutes later she returned to the living area and took a seat on the couch opposite the bed. She felt Uncle D at her back and smiled as he kissed the top of her head before laying down behind the couch so he would be out of sight just in case someone came in that didn't know that there was a purple fire breathing Dragon living in the Manor. A moment later she saw Rosey fly in from the hallway.

"Everyone already tucked in I see." She had flown off to take care of her own needs while Grams was putting the children to bed. Baby Ben had assured her that all was fine or she wouldn't have left the room at all. Glancing around she quickly found what she was looking for, or rather who that is.

Grams watched as Rosey flew towards her, veering off at the last second before gliding gently down behind the couch and directly onto Uncle D's back. She snickered at her Uncle's overly dramatic put upon sigh. Before she could caustic comment she felt and saw the puppies shimmer back into the Manor. "And just where have the two of you been?" She hadn't meant to sound cross but her own nerves were beginning to fray around the edges, **_but that was no excuse_** she thought to herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound that way. It's just that I thought that you would have returned sooner considering what was happening."

"It wasn't that we didn't feel it because we did but we also knew that there was nothing bad happening, just something new. Believe me we would have returned in a second if we had sensed any danger concerning the boys." Bearlock said as he followed Snuggles up and onto the bed. He was about to explain further when he caught sight of the boys and their twins. Turning to Snuggles he burst out laughing, or as close to laughing as a puppy can get that is with Snuggles laughter soon joining his.

"Uhm… I must say that Cole looks just too cute in his Eeyore jammies, not to mention Julianna in her matching Eeyore jammies." Snuggles could barely get the words out for his chuckling so hard. Bearlock seemed to be having the same problem but he too managed to compliment Grams on her choice of jammies for his own charge and twin.

"And Darryl is just too cute in his Scooby-Doo jammies and of course Anita in her matching jammies is also adorable." Bearlock had to stop talking so he could catch his breath. "You do have a warped sense of humor Grams. And yes we know it was you because we felt you do it." Bearlock looked pointedly at Grams while he said this last bit and was relieved when she seemed to understand the implication. He and Snuggles could feel any and all Magick that happened around their charges. He smiled at Grams' look of understanding before turning and making his way to Darryl's side. As he lay down and curled up he say Snuggles doing the same thing by Cole's side.

Grams watched as the puppies made their homes next to their charges and she couldn't help the smile that came to her lips as watched them also fall asleep rather quickly and their breathing coming to match the boys and the twins. It was highly unusual for puppies to breathe that slowly but then again these were no ordinary puppies she quickly reminded herself. With one final sigh she waved her hand and dimmed all of the lights though she herself never went to sleep.__


End file.
